


Fallout Equestria: Shaping Shadow - Book 2 - The Mission

by Mindrop



Series: Shaping Shadow [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout Equestria, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 210,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindrop/pseuds/Mindrop
Summary: Shadow Flare is done with training and now is heading below to the Wasteland in the Enclave Reconnaissance Team, the Inquisitors. Their goal is to search out below and reconnect where possible. The Enclave needs answers and it needs them quickly. Social upheaval is beginning to rise from concerns over food and other resources. Their choices below will directly influence how the Enclave tackles those problems.Cardinal Spitfire, Deke, Olive Pit, and Golden Dawn all have their own responsibilities and problems to balance as the begin their new roles in the Enclave as fully trained soldiers.Updates every Tuesday evening! - The story is now caught up with FimFiction and will be released at the same time on Tuesday Evenings!Part 1: Rosemary 2-8Part 2: Fillydelphia 9-13Part 3: Baltimare 14-20Part 4: South 21-24Part 5: From Las Pegasus To Manehatten 25-33Part 6: Cloak and Dagger 34-





	1. First Intermission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links to information and exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1.

 

Shadow Flare has finished training and is headed off to meet the Reconnaissance Team with Major Winters Breath. But before leaving, Shadow Flare and Cardinal Spitfire secretly got married. It was kept secret so that he would not be pulled from the mission and to protect Cardinal Spitfire's dreams of being a Wonderbolt.

Cardinal Spitfire is starting at a special Officer School at the Squad Barracks for the new ACU members.

Olive Pit and Deke headed off to Officer School and then to their respective schools so that Deke could become a bridge officer on a cloudship and Olive Pit could become a combat medic.

Golden Dawn is finishing up Combat School and further training before she will serve as an NCO for a year and then head to Combat School.

They are continuing on in their military careers in separate directions, for now.

* * *

[Book 1: Training Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523132?view_full_work=true)

[Shaping Shadow's Anthologies:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859599?view_full_work=true)

  * Golden Dawn's origin
  * Derecho
  * Marble Fall's Mission Below The Clouds



* * *

** Information **

For those of you who are not familiar with [My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic](https://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony_Friendship_is_Magic_Wiki), you can click for the wiki link for any information. The same goes for [Fallout Equestria](https://falloutequestria.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout:_Equestria_Wiki). The [Shaping Shadow pages](https://falloutequestria.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_Equestria:_Shaping_Shadow) on the wiki sight are updated regularly. 

**Cover made with permission using vectors from [Brisineo](https://www.deviantart.com/brisineo), [Lightning5trike](https://www.deviantart.com/lightning5trike/art/Fallout-Equestria-Logo-300206025), and [Vector-Brony](https://www.deviantart.com/vector-brony/art/Fallout-equestria-Wasteland-571822826).

 


	2. Fort Griffin's Gate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK: 2 PART 1: ROSEMARY  
> Full Story's Chapter 29
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1 or 8

Twelve horrible, painful days flying. Not physical pain since Major Winters Breath was so slow, but mental strain. Shadow was so used to flying fast no matter what distance. If not, the option was always there to pick up their speed. The Major pushed all he could, but their predetermined stops forced them to adhere to the schedule, even on a good day.

Shadow was relieved when they came in sight of Fort Griffin’s Gate. He left the Major behind and buzzed into the flight deck coming to a perfectly timed stop at the entrance gate. He still had to wait, but at least he got a bit of fun flying.

“I get it, I get it,” The Major said cruising in. “I am slow. You do not have to rub it in.”

Shadow just chuckled.

“Okay,” The Major said looking around. “Let’s get you set up before we introduce you to the others. We will gather in the Fizzle Pop Tactical Office, Wing 4, Room 2. And Saber Bolt Barracks, is where you will be staying. Number 31. The mess hall is over there, the Yellow Steele Hall. And the last building you need to know, Sunray Swallow Cage. It is the quartermaster office.”

“That is a big quartermaster office,” Shadow blinked.

“This is a specialized mission zone. They have to have everything and for a lot of pegasi. The other barracks are Berry Twist, Jasmine, Radar, Sun Flags, Watcher, Honor Hoof, Peach Heart, Soaps and River Rain. We may or may not use Lefty Training Academy, and the range is officially known as Peppermint Range.”

“The names are those from the battle?”

“Yes. All died heroically. Some of them are the nicknames they were known by, like Radar, Lefty and Soaps.”

“This is my official station? As in, if I am in between missions, this is where I will stay?”

“Correct. At least for now.”

“And from what I saw, this isn’t on the clouds at all, but the mountains.”

“Correct. One of the few places in the Enclave that actually has solid ground. Oh, I forgot to mention, there, there and there are some of the launch pads. Follow the rules of the flight deck. The only deck is the one we landed on. Checking in and out of the front gate for missions or training is pointless. The recon team will be assigned a specific pad to operate out of. I believe ours is 2, but do not quote me on that.”

Shadow just nodded and headed off to find his place in the barracks. He was shocked at only seeing a long hallway filled with door. He rolled with it and walked down to find 31. There had to be 50 rooms in Saber Bolt, which means the total housing here was about 500.

He opened the door and flipped the light switch on. Inside was his own bed, an actual closet, a small bathroom and shower, power armor stand and desk. It was pretty spacious. Shadow also found a flip out ironing board and iron for his dress uniforms. The bed was actually comfortable and the sheets were soft.

The desk had a cloud terminal and a phone. Above the desk there was a framed schedule.

 

Breakfast ------------------- 0600-0900

Lunch ------------------------1100-1400

Dinner ----------------------- 1700-1900

First Watch –---------------- 2300-0200

Second Watch –------------- 0300-0500

Laundry Pick Up –------ Monday 0930

Laundry Drop Off –------Tuesday 1900

 

 

Shadow was used to doing their own laundry, be it Barracks or Unit. It was scheduled in and rotated who was assigned for that week. Having somepony else do his when he wasn’t involved was odd and instinctively felt wrong. Even at home, the family often helped out Rain Jubilee out with different aspects. That was why the sheets and towels had 31 on them.

The closet had two extra sets of sheets and two extra blankets. The bathroom had plenty of towels and washcloths. Shadow was guessing from the vents on the ceiling that this whole thing was temperature controlled. The closet made his clothes feel inadequate, since they again, took up no space.

If Cardinal Spitfire made it into the Wonderbolts, they would be sharing this. It was big enough for two. Or maybe they would be moved to another, larger room. It also occurred to him that there would be no spot inspections of his room. As long as his uniform was in good shape, that was all that mattered.

Shadow was done putting everything away, so there was no point in looking around more. He had a job to do.

Shadow headed to the Fizzle Pop Tactical Office. There was no receptionist or desk for one. The signs made it easy to find Wing 4. Room 1 was the Major’s office. Room 2 was big and had an assortment of terminals and several TV screens. One wall was a map of the Enclave and there was a large map on a rolling display board.

“Ah, welcome Command Sergeant Major of Reconnaissance Shadow Flare,” The Major greeted him. Shadow took his seat around the table along with the others. It was an all stallion team.

“Lieutenant Silent Wind, the Command Sergeant Major is you second. He is well versed in all weapons except for magic and lasers, which we will be fixing here. He has proven to be delicate and quiet when he needs to be, but can cut the enemy apart if required. Fast and agile, he can out think problems very well and has been know to lead over 50 soldiers in combat training and over 80 in specialized training. His tactical skills are very sharp.”

The Lieutenant silently nodded his head. The cross on his left chest indicated he was a trained medic. An odd background for the lead of a recon team.

The Major continued. “Then First Sergeant Storm Eye is the technical specialist.”

“I can hack into any terminal system and find out how something electronic works. Easily,” He declared. “Just call me Storm.”

“I cover what he can’t figure out. Master Sergeant Apple Slice, just call me Slice. I work out the mechanics of everything. I can pop open any lock and easily keep all weapons and armor functioning perfectly. Storm and I will have to work together on plenty of projects. Easy since we have been tag teaming it on a special assignment involving Cloudship engines for over two years now.”

“Since we are doing personal introductions now, I am Sergeant Major Nor’easter. Nor is all that matters. I am the scientist of the group. Weather, atmosphere, ground, plants, animals, hazards, I am trained as much as possible. I am also trained to look out for potential things that will give the Enclave a boost or be very big dangers. A general scientists.”

“That leaves me, Sergeant Thunder Clap. Just call me Thunder. I am heavy weapons and demolition. I am your tank.”

“I hate tanks,” Shadow stated. “Extreme risk to the individual, even as skilled I am know you have to be. And since this is all of us, we need to avoid, as much as possible, keeping you or any of us, in the direct line of fire. That in no way means you have to let up on your fire. We will need it at times, but six getting locked into direct combat will be disastrous if we get stormed. And we need you alive and uninjured. Patching up takes time.”

“You haven’t seen our toys,” Slice grinned.

“I am sure they are impressive,” Shadow replied quietly. “But we can not put all of our weight into our technology. If it fails while heavily engaged, that is a bigger problem than if we are already employing strong tactics that are not fully reliant on our weapons and armor.”

“But Lieutenant Silent Wind, this is your show, not mine. I am your second.”

“And I am a medic by training. I will need your help on the tactics. That is your specialty I have been told.”

“Well then, we need to start by learning each other,” Shadow ordered.

He got blank stare from around the table including the Major.

“Did you learn anything Major?” Shadow asked. “We know each other’s training backgrounds, but we need to be able to trust each other on personal levels. Strengths and weakness, goals and regrets. As one, we are stronger than individual.”

“You learned this in leadership training, didn’t you?” Nor asked.

“Yes,” Shadow explained. “And each time it meant faster, more successful training missions or better times and scores from training as one. Aerial Combat Units have to know each other and be able to read subtle cues at speeds that would make your head turn. I do not expect that level of congruity, but I expect a strong, open group that can really trust each other and get each other. More than just being comrades in arms who can shoot together.”

“We didn’t do that in medic school,” Lieutenant Silent Wind commented. “And just drop it to Silent. You have a strong point. I worked along side platoons, and got to know them and trust them, but my life, our lives, did not depend on us being so close. That is your lead.”

Shadow smiled and then looked at the Major. “Speaking leading, Major, how much did Colonel Nova have to do with the choices for the team?”

“Not much when it come to direct choices. Specialists in each discipline to make sure we had everything covered, but that was it. Why?”

“How much did you rely on his reports?”

“What do you mean?”

“Is an all stallion team on purpose, or by accident?”

“I evaluated a lot of different individuals for each specialty.”

“But stallions were ranked higher because you fear he is right.”

Major Winters Breath took a deep breath. “They were ranked higher. I found the most conductive team I could across all fronts. Like Sergeant Storm Eye and Sergeant Apple Slice. A dynamic team of great skill. If one of them was a mare, I would have still chosen them.”

“What does this have to do with anything?” Silent asked.

“Superstitions from the first round of missions,” Shadow explained. “That have an annoying amount of evidence to make you fear they are right. All tracked missions, the typical soldiers to die first were mares. Stallions had a drastically higher chance of surviving at the start of each mission.”

“Most likely bad luck, as the Enclave leadership believes,” Shadow continued. “Only Captain Nova and his team were reporting the detailed lists of who went down when and where. They did a lot, but they were not the full picture. The last took out his wingmate first, and I am positive she was way more than just a wingmate.”

“Superstitions are difficult to get away from. I trust that the Major made the best, most qualified choices to work as one team. I would have walked out right now if I did not believe otherwise.”

“How about you lead us to our toys now,” Slice said getting them onto happier topics. “I want to fully load out, not just look at how pretty they are.”

Shadow chuckled. “I need some more barracks wear as well. Only one pair. Getting used to a room by myself with take some getting used to. And laundry is done by others?”

“Yes, it is done by others,” Thunder replied. “But you have never had a room by yourself? You don’t need barracks wear in your room.”

Shadow smiled and shook his head. “Basic, straight into specialized weapons training taught by a Wonderbolt, to Aerial Combat School, which was also taught by the same Wonderbolt captain and included leading whole segments of ACS. They were not joking around.”

“I helped pull Black Barracks into first out of all the barracks in Basic. I was ranked number one in unarmed combat, facing off against my battle buddy in the final. She ranked first out of our class and I took fourth. Our entire barracks fit in the top sixty for individual scoring. They had me leading several days of ACS. Nothing was typical. I have been told there is a good chance I could make it as a Wonderbolt.”

“For starters,” Shadow continued. “I am a rural farming pony from way up north, well, west of us now. Way west. All I know is life on a farm. Up before dawn, work had all day, relax after dinner, bed and repeat.”

“Harvest was especially difficult. Some years we were pulling fifteen big harvests in the span of three weeks. Community and family means a lot to me. My family has done this over two hundred years, since cloud farming was first invented. The fifth of the first 48 Homesteads.”

“I don’t give up, can’t be moved and am loyal to a fault. Honesty is key. What is best for the community as a whole matters more than what is best for the individual. Me being here is what is best for the community. Protecting them so we can do our job feeding the Pegasus Race. We take that duty very seriously.”

“That is insane,” Thunder stammered. “And I thought I was tough, you sound… and you are so small.”

Shadow chuckled. “It is, well was, all I knew. I can not stand cities. Even visiting them with leave and a few… special assignments, they are not something I enjoy. I can handle them to a degree, but I hate them. I like simple and easy, knowing what to expect. Farming is simple and there is only so much that can happen. It’s goals are clear. Nothing is clear in the city. One giant chaotic storm.”

“I am going to have to think about myself,” Storm added.

“I will naturally draw it out,” Shadow smiled warmly.

“Toys!” Slice piped up.

“Perhaps we should look at the mission perimeters first,” Silent suggested.

“That is the most logical,” Shadow said smiling at Silent. “This is your show. Tactics and training might be mine, but it is your team.”

Silent just nodded his head. The Major stood up and walked over to the unrecognizable map

“This is what we have been able to ascertain about below. There is little known obviously. You will be mapping a lot of this. It will take time. These are not going to be quick missions. I am guessing a few months at a time down below, but you are the first recon team tailored for below.”

“The red dots are key locations we need more information about. This area here is the Philadelphia ruins. This is where the last mission was.”

“This is a major objective. We need to know what we are facing in these ruins. It is the most dangerous location we ever encountered on all missions. The biggest problem is that we believe there is a major organization that will attack us as soon as they can.”

“We can not drop right on top of that,” Shadow stigmatized. “We will need a strong camp to move from and retreat to. We need to set up that in the nearby mountains if we can. But Fillydelphia is priority number one. I know from Colonel Nova and Captain Marble Falls that that is a non negotiable. It was their squad ripped apart. We need to know why and fast.”

The major flipped the map around. “Yes, this would be known as Foal Mountain Range pre-war.”

“Flip back,” Shadow asked. “Canterlot could use more study, but it looks like we got that well enough, same with Ponyville. I wonder what happened to Appleloosa. Manehatten’s city is intriguing. I wonder about Baltimare looks like.”

Shadow thought for a second. “Is there anything from the war, advancements and such, we should be watching out for?”

“Not that we have ascertained,” The Major replied.

“Pretty damn blind,” Shadow admitted. “In a week, I think we all should have at least one goal to see and do. Take the time to catch up on everything they gathered and learned. Gather all knowledge about that goal from before we sealed the clouds too. I assume that is all here.”

“Yes,” Major Winters Breath said. “Most of it is in the terminal banks. Very little is found in books.”

“Crap,” Shadow said. “I have to learn to use one. I was hoping to avoid that hassle.”

Storm chuckled. “I will teach you.”

“Good,” Shadow replied. “You may be the expert, but we all need to be as proficient as we can be in all fields. Cross train as much as possible before we leave and while in the field. It will save our lives.”

“We have one book,” Major Winters Breath said putting on the table.

_The Wasteland Survival Guide – Ditzy Doo_

 

“Interesting,” Shadow said. He couldn’t take his eyes off it. “It is really beat up, missing half of the pages. But it is something.”

“I figured it would intrigue you,” Major Winters Breath smiled. “Any other questions for now?”

“Oh,” Shadow exclaimed. “Stables?”

“Big shelters from the war. Many of the survivors made it because of them and only because of them. We do not have a reliable list of their locations, and they are well hidden and sealed from everything. You should do the research into them on your own time.”

“And my desk had a terminal and a phone…”

“You can call home but can not share were you are or the phone number. Confidentiality and I trust you won’t sit around calling pegasi.”

“I have a job to do,” Shadow smiled. “Is there a post office?”

“Right,” The Major sighed. “Your community doesn’t have phones or terminals. Regular mail. I am sorry, there is no mail set up for here. It is a small, secret base few know about. If it matters and is important, it will get transferred here. But it has to be high priority.”

“Of course,” Shadow said. “Now toys!”

They walked over to Sunray Swallow Cage and were let into the back and then shown into a vault.

Major Winters Breath walked over to the first of seven suits, out in front of the others. They were all midnight blue with no gloss on them. Their wings had a large gray scope cross sight painted on each. So did their flanks above their cutie marks and their chest had one as well. Otherwise no markings.

“This is the prototype. Each of these are custom made to you. I was the tester for the prototype. Like the earth pony power armor, these are fully encased with a filtering respirator. They include rare enchanted talismans that regenerate the armor via scrap metals. Just plug them into the port and the talisman does the work. Those were… a hassle to retrieve.”

“There is also a medical port for when meds need to be distributed. Thankfully the armor shields against radiation. But you will still need to remove your helmets for further protection and cleansing.”

“Everything physical is enhanced. The power in each movement is impressive. This does require the wings to be increased in size in order to compensate for the weight. It is as light as possible. E.F.S. mod installed for better targeting. It also has geiger counter and other special equipment installed, including hacking assistants. Storm wrote those systems.”

“Despite the physical upgrades all around, we still do not believe it is on par with the Steel Ranger Armor designed for the Earth Ponies in the war. However it is close. Both can regenerate their armor, but it takes time.”

“Most important, is that we have a lot of weapons on this. The right side is fitted with a Novasurge magic battle rifle and then a light laser rifle below. The left has a laser minigun and GPER 76-2 Delta. The right rear has a pop out rocket launcher. The catch is that your wings have to be tucked in and locked down before it will activate for safety. The Left side has a pop up grenade launcher, which will act more like a mortar that a straight launcher.”

“And the ammo goes?” Shadow asked.

“We will show you how to load it out at the range, but the rear armaments run their internal magazines down the leg, the GPER’s ammo is in a well that rolls along the belly. The GPER also has a few chamber mods to convert them to popular war rounds in case you run into shortages. Similarly, the laser power units are stacked. Those have not changed since the war and you will not need to modify them to use the rifle.”

“Last two weapons. The combat shotgun pops out of the right shoulder. It has no real barrel and is designed purely for close range. It is the standard 12 gauge. There should be plenty of 12s down below for dealing with shortages. We will supply you with combat 00 buck shells. The left shoulder also features a purely short range weapon. A laser shotgun that fire 8 lasers in a predetermined split. It is a heavy laser to start, but the fragmentation weakens the power drastically. You have at max range, for both, 15 yards.”

“All of you will be carrying the same loads outs and as you can see with the units behind this one, they are roughly the same size. Shadow Flare is the small one, he gets the advantage being so small. His armor has slightly more ammo storage in the leg well.”

“Anything else for close combat?” Shadow asked. “Knives?”

“Good catch. Yes, there is a combat knife hidden in inside of the left foreleg and the rear left and front right hooves have ones that and pop out below the hoof for stabbing. You Shadow, probably would be able to do slash damage with your agility.”

“Complicated,” Shadow commented. “Risky. But could carry great reward.”

“Risky isn’t what we were working to remove,” Major Winters Breath replied. “We were going for rewarding. This prototype was extensively researched and tested. We worked out the major problems and cleaned up the minor ones. Still, it is not your suits. We will test them rigorously before you are sent out.”

“That Shadow, will also allow for plenty of team building to happen.”

Shadow just silently nodded. He headed over to the armor that was his. The paper on it that had his name was pointless. His was that much smaller. A good half hoof or full hoof shorter. Extra ammo would a small pittance. A rocket or two. It fit on differently than the Mark 4. He basically stepped into it and it enclosed around him. His wings had to be gingerly maneuvered into the slots.

Shadow closed his eyes and focused on breathing. Even when he put on his mask in the Mark 4, it was not this restricting. There was no feeling the air, just the suit’s slight padding to protect him from the hard metal interior. He didn’t realize how much he missed feeling the air.

The HUD gave him more than just time. He had a compass for what direction his head was pointing at, and some stats around his armor and ammo banks, which were all zero. He hadn’t even accessed the E.F.S. yet.

When he was ready, he followed the others out of the building and into the main yard. Shadow looked around at his new body. It didn’t look like him and certainly didn’t feel like it was him. Shadow could only think of one way to really test it and find out if he was still there. He walked a little ways away and launched straight up.

It was the best launch he ever had because of the enhanced armor. He opened his wings to catch himself, but he couldn't get them to grab the air as he plummeted down. The 100 yards moved by fast. Shadow pulled his wings right before impact and closed his eyes from the thought of the pain. There was no way to dissipate the energy.

Shadow opened his eyes to the others standing around him.

“What happened?” The Major asked.

“I couldn't get the wings to grip,” Shadow said standing up. “These things are sharp. I could slice heads off with these.”

Shadow looked himself over again.

“Any damage?” He asked.

“Not that I can see,” Silent stated. “How do you feel?”

“It was a bad fall, a little jolted, but I have had worse. I closed my eyes, but I don’t think I blacked out.”

“If you did, you were back with us fast,” Slice said.

“Alright,” Shadow said looking at the sky. “Try two.”

“Again?” Thunder said shocked. “Lets just take off normal.”

“I need to feel it,” Shadow responded. “I need to get it to catch me and be instinctual. Back up.”

Shadow launched, opened his wings, and turned into a dive to help the mechanical wings catch him. He just fell head first. He landed hard, but into a roll, literally saving his neck.”

“Again?” Slice said as Shadow crouched to launch.

“He has silver wings on his chest for a reason,” Major Winters Breath reminded them. “He beat ice with the Mark 4 and a maxed out vortex.”

Shadow launched again, slicing the air as he opened his wings and promptly slammed back into the ground. They helped Shadow back up.

“Okay, I have to get this like I get my body,” He panted. “I have to. I can. And I will.”

Shadow began to pitch and flutter his wings. He opened them at all different angles and speeds. He soon began to rock them in flying motions without putting power into them to lift off. His wings were not the only thing he needed to learn. He began to work his body through all different movements.

As soon as his mind clicked with the symmetry of the armor, they were linked and he shot off without hesitation. He let himself fall and then opened his wings. Right before the ground he turned and skimmed it before climbing into the sky and letting lose.

He felt the cold wind’s breath against his armor and let it take him for a bit before he began to run through his favorite warm up stunts. Shadow turned and rolled, banked and cut through the sky.

The larger wings required slightly different tactics. He needed them to be able to balance out the armor, that was very evident, but the tips matter a lot more than with regular wings. The tips controlled how he turned more than the inside of his wing. Soon, he was able to cut and slice by a small adjustment. He could turn a 360 without moving the rotating tip.

Shadow picked his spot and did a 200 yard dead drop. He stunned them even though they watched the whole thing.

“Yeah, I think I have this,” Shadow casually said.

“You think?” Thunder said confused. “You just did all… that!”

“Most of that was my warm up routine. What about it?” Shadow shrugged

“That was amazing! That is what!” Nor exclaimed.

Shadow chuckled. “Guys, I have my Aerial Combat Wings. The only thing holding me back from becoming a Wonderbolt is that I want to be in recon. Well, that and I am not sure if I have the raw speed needed. I could put on a show like them, sure, but I can not make it that fast yet. Maybe? I don’t know. We will see where recon takes me.”

Shadow focused on them. “Now, lets get you airborne and then we will work on the straight up launch and dead drop. They are invaluable tactics and taught to me by my trainer who is a Wonderbolt. You need power armor to learn, and now you have it.”

“We will start at the flight deck and take it easy. You saw how much trouble I had. But I also needed to feel it all working in a different way than you probably do. Either way, you will all become great fliers, if you already are not.”

On their first flight attempt as a squad, Shadow and Storm were the only two who got airborne. The others tripped and face planted. Shadow worked with them over the little time that was left before dinner. They would pick up in the morning. They were pegasi, flying is what they did.

Shadow stayed on the flight deck a bit longer running through ground acrobatics. The armor was good, but it held him back. The strength was reducing his power and the armor blocked his form. He was still was satisfied in it’s overall agility.

The others were done eating and gone by the time he was arrived. Shadow enjoyed the quiet of dinner alone. Just him and his thoughts. He had not scheduled them to continue with flight training until 0900, meaning that he would have plenty of time to relax alone after everything.

For now, Shadow was going to spend the evening researching potential locations. It felt odd sitting at a desk, even more odd not wearing anything. The Enclave turned clothes into the norm quickly and with their own standards of appropriate clothing. Shadow had spent most of his life with only wearing a cloak, if he needed to wear something.

Shadow wanted to write a letter to his family, but he would need somepony to dictate it. It didn’t matter until he had something to write.

 

_Family,_

_I wish there was more I could add, but there isn’t. I hope that the trip finished fine. I am sure it did. I can’t tell you where I am, only that training and missions will keep me from contacting you most of the time. It is already hard enough because there is no postal system at this place. So no mail, no contact. If I could write this myself, I would._

_I look forward to hearing from you when I can next. I looked forward to seeing all of you. For now, taking care of my duty to the Pegasus Race takes me away from you all, but it will be well worth it in the end. I love you all._

_Shadow_

 

Shadow thought for a while, trying to figure out who he could call to send a letter out. Shadow opened the terminal. It was foreign to him, but after a few clicks, a program called ‘directory’ was easy to find. Opening it up, he could find anypony he needed to in the Enclave and what they were doing. Most likely a perk of being at Fort Griffin's Gate.

Deke was in a technical school about Cloudships, Olive Pit was entering medic training and would be fore a while. Both were officers now. And Golden Dawn was in further combat training for a few more weeks. None of them would have phones, just like Cardinal Spitfire. Captain Marble Falls had her own office.

Shadow dialed the phone number and it rang a few times before the familiar voice answered.

“Hello?”

“Captain Marble Falls, this is...”

“Hey Filly Fooler!” She chirped cutting him off. “What are you calling about?”

“I can’t send a letter to my parents from here. And everypony else is in training and doesn’t have a private enough phone to be able to listen and write. I assume Cardinal Spitfire is still in a unit.”

“Yes, they would all be in training. That also means you have your own place. Very good. And Cardinal Spitfire is in Unit 41, still, but we are conducting our own Officer School with her and a few others to lead ACUs and Scouts. Flags is in it as well, and Arrow. How Arrow has the energy she does at the end of the day I have no idea. Dipper got her to calm down long enough, so they are officially dating. That took some paperwork, but its expected. I see that changing to married within the next two months.”

“That is all wonderful. I am so glad those three are in an officer training program. All three will make amazing officers. And wish Dipper good luck for me. He is going to need it.”

The both laughed.

“The impromptu Officer school is one of the perks of being a Wonderbolt and trainer. Well, I am not training them. Major Windstone is. But still to their advantage being here and us seeing the need for it here, not sending them off to a structured school for weeks. But letter. Let me set the phone down and find some paper and a pen.”

Shadow read her the letter.

“Alright. That is done. I added my name below yours saying I dictated it. I will get this sent off. I assume it all is good.”

“Other than the Major can’t fly, it has been going well. Your training did wonders. I now am training the others to work together like in Basic or ACS. It is foreign to them coming from regular units, and our flight skills as a team need work. But it won’t take long to lazily whip them into shape.”

“That is the Filly Fooler I know. It is getting late. I will get this sent out for you.”

“Thank you Captain. May the wind always be at your back.”

“And may the wind always be at your back.”

Shadow leaned back in the chair and looked at the terminal. He messed around with it for a while, trying to unlock it’s secrets, but gave up and headed to bed early.

Shadow wasn’t sure how much he slept, but the silence was deafening. Nopony else with him was horrible. He never realized how comforting others in the room, or house, was. Or how sweet the sound of quiet breathing could be.

He didn’t expect the bed to be so cold. Cardinal Spitfire had only shared the bed with him two nights and had fun three times, but it was shocking how much he missed her presence. All the other nights spent married, she was one bed away. Logic said he would not miss her in bed. His heart said otherwise.

“You look horrible,” Nor said as Shadow sat down with them at breakfast.

None of them were in their armor, just their flight suits.

“I didn’t sleep well. It was too quiet,” Shadow replied quietly.

“I hope you can fly tired,” Nor stated.

Shadow chuckled. “I can. ACS made sure of that. But I really need help with the terminal. I couldn't do any research last night.”

“I forgot about research,” Thunder admitted.

“We have plenty of time,” Shadow replied.

As they ate, Shadow got to know their families better. They all had siblings and none of them were with anypony.

“What is weighing on your mind?” Silent asked him when they were all done eating.

“Us. Being picked,” Shadow said concerned. “I had the advantage of being fresh into training so they could mold me for this job, but you were not. Your skills were set. Yet to the Enclave, all of us are single stallions.”

“Fuck,” Silent swore, dropping his tray back onto the table.

“What are we missing?” Storm asked.

Silent sighed. “Yes, the superstition about mares dying first directed picks. But it is heavily tied in with us. All of us have a sibling who can pass on the family. Shadow’s family is already passed on. All of us are single. If something happens, we only have our parents. We have no wives or special somepegasi that they have to worry about. We are the easiest type to lose.”

“Population control is in place,” Silent continued. “But that is completely dictated by how many mares there are. If they need more pegasi, they reduce the limits and allow for third foals. Every mare could be kept pregnant for years if they needed them to be. They can not risk losing a reproductive soldier on this mission.”

“Are we just trash?” Nor asked mortified.

“Not trash,” Shadow explained. “If we die or are injured, we impact everything less than any other soldier. There are plenty other soldiers like us. Not as skilled as us, but this is a big advantage when things are as tight as they are. It keeps things quieter.”

“I do not like being the most expendable,” Thunder grumbled. “And my job is heavy weapons and in power armor. I was trained on the shitty Mark 3 armor.”

“That is why we band together, cross train, and become one,” Shadow pointed out. “We can do this. We can make it. We will make our mission be reduced to as little luck as possible. Lets start with flight. And then terminals.”

They laughed and headed out.

“Is it weird we have not seen the Major all morning?” Slice asked as they cruised.

“Nah,” Shadow replied. “I am sure that he is watching more than we know. We don’t need to worry about him. We need to worry about our training.”

Shadow hated their power armor for one, very important reason. It relied 100% on the use of coms. It did not easily allow for verbal commands. You had to force the helmet to project their words. Not easy for fast transitions and it was badly distorted. Their voices all sounded the same.”

They were stuck with nonverbal ones. Shadow was teaching them all he could as they flew. Communication mattered more than being about to make a turn at high speeds or shooting straight. Without it, they were blind. Blind meant dead.

Shadow brought them in right as lunch started. They had been using the longer flight deck as the others had trouble taking off at times and needed longer runs. He pulled his helmet off enjoying the feel of real air.

“Lets grab an early lunch and catch me up on everything that isn’t dirt.”

They all laughed. It was good they were laughing so fast. Unit 41 didn’t laugh and mock each other like the recruits did or like Filly Foolers Squad did. Silent was loosening up as well. It was difficult to be an officer in such a close group as they needed.

“Okay,” Storm said sitting Shadow down at the terminal. “Teaching a Farm Pony technology other than a hoe 101.”

Shadow picked up the use of the terminal quick enough. It wasn’t long before he was able to do the research on his own. They all spent the afternoon doing research. They were in the third room in Wing 4. It was dedicated to terminals and research. The fourth was a large, miscellaneous room.

Shadow put a blue dot other map where he wanted to explore. It had 1 written on it. It was where Nova had found the orb, in Manehatten. Pulling up the mission file highlighted their stops, but not the orb’s since it was not really a stop. That was all that was known. They began to write a topic list with their additional research separate.

The Foal Mountain range came up empty. All information was old before the war started and it hadn’t been topographically mapped. Still, Shadow knew that they needed a base of operations before they could successfully handle anything.

Shadow focused his time on other locations that might serve as a good base. North of the mountains was a place known as Hollow Shades and above that an unnamed mountain. Too much was unnamed across the map. All of them made strong potential locations.

Major Winters Breath informed them that the next day was at the range. Shadow’s sleep was restless again.

“We might need to give you a light dose of meds to help you sleep,” Silent said concerned.

“This is nothing,” Shadow said waiving him off.

“Eventually you will wear down,” Silent warned. “And you have been under a lot since you first joined.”

“I will keep my mind on that,” Shadow replied.

The Major was waiting for them at the range, in his armor.

“Let’s start with loading,” He began.

It was a simple process. It took time, but simple. It was just like loading any other magazine, even for the bands that went under their bellies. They didn’t feel a thing since it was in between the frame and armor plating.

The process became simpler when the Major introduced them to strips. They held the same amount of ammunition as the internal magazine. You inserted it into slot and pushed the rounds down into the internal magazine. Fast and easy. And you could reload the strips.

“None of you have shot magic weapons before,” Major Winters Breath said. “Actually, have any of you used laser weapons? Outside of Basic’s training cases?”

Only Thunder had in Combat School and then again Advanced Weapons School.

“Well, that gets fixed today. You are packing a laser rifle. Powerful on its own, but there are stronger lasers. The idea is an accurate but fast rifle. It makes the target hot, fast, and burns really well. That is why you were given it. It can be held for continuous shooting at a 240 shots per minute, or 4 a second.”

“Above sits your magic rifle. Few weapons below can hold up to it. It can vaporize the target, leaving glowing ash at times. They are the most destructive rifle type weapon. Even the rockets have their weak points compared to getting blasted with powerful unicorn magic.”

“Still, this is a few steps above. It is not only the more powerful magic rifle the Enclave developed, the Novasurge, it is the new, experimental Novasurge Battle Rifle. Like the mechanical battle rifles, this packs an even bigger bang. It does comes with a reduced rate of fire to help cool the gun down from the power.”

Shadow and Thunder were well versed in the laser minigun. It wasn’t much different than the conventional one. The advantage was reduced recoil compared to the conventional version. The disadvantage is that it took a bit longer to spin up and was overkill as machine gun. On or off.

The Novasurge battle rifles gave a strong kick, more than the GPER.

They became very familiar with all weapons, including using the mods to chamber a different caliber in their GPER. The accuracy for rounds smaller than 7.62mm was gone, but it was better than no lead. The rocket launchers were impressive and aimed along their body, yet it was easy to adjust their bodies to be used with their E.F.S. and quickly reign terror onto a single target.

Their E.F.S. mods had been adjusted to add in their grenade launcher. They had a projected path where each round would roughly go. Invaluable and much easier than learning to do it blind.

Shadow turned his E.F.S. off for a while on each weapon. Only Thunder noticed the difference.

“Halfway through your speed and accuracy drop,” Thunder said when it happened again.

“Every advantage is an advantage, but what happens if our E.F.S. goes out?” He asked Thunder. “Or we don’t have our helmets on? What it the helmet gets damaged in the middle of combat and we lose our HUD. We have to be able to adjust. As the fighters, we need to learn that. If the others can, great. But right now, you and I are mostly messing around and perfecting speed reloads.”

“The HUD commands are great,” Thunder stated. “But I looked for a manual override immediately and found none. We can find out more when the Major is done talking with them.”

There was no manual override. Storm and Slice took up the challenge to the dismay of the Major. Their logic was sound, he just didn’t like them messing with brand new and expensive gear he barely understood.

“Shadow needs his less,” Slice concurred. “We will work on his. We still need work on flying in ours, he is doing it in his sleep. It won’t take long. This is all mechanics. I have a few ideas already.”

Shadow spent the evening in Room 3, in his armor, doing his research. He was avoiding his room except for sleep.


	3. Mission Ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK: 2 PART 1: ROSEMARY
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1 or 8

“Five days of restless sleep,” Silent said as Shadow joined them for breakfast. “You are taking some light sleeping meds tonight with an early bed.”

“I don’t have the energy to fight you,” Shadow yawned.

“Can you even lead us in flight?” Nor asked.

“Yes,” Shadow replied.

“We could take the time to finish modifying his armor,” Slice suggested. “We have it figured out.”

“We do not have a launch date,” Silent replied. “Research day. And the armor.”

Shadow just nodded his head.

His current research project was the Ghastly Gorge. Pre-war, it was home to something called Quarray eels. How they handled things would be an interesting venture. Nor believed so as well.

Shadow moved back to Fillydelphia. He had been flipping to and from there. It was a lot to handle and only three passes had been made over the city. The first two were high up, but they were able to establish what sections were still standing.

Both recon team attempts in the city ended before anything could be ascertained. But they went in before the city had only been confirmed to be Fillydelphia and they didn’t walk in. They chose their spot and flew in. A poor move

The data they collected allowed them to make a rough sketch of the city. There was the crater from the direct hit, but the factory district was still intact. Other sections of the city still were in decent shape, considering the blast.

There appeared to be two solid locations for groups to reside. The factories and another section in the west seemed well preserved enough. Shadow had no bearing for the last run. Where they came down in and where the shooting started was lost. They had no idea where they exited. It was entirely possible they ran through both parts, taking fire from more than one group.

“Shadow,” Silent called.

“Yes?”

“Dinner and then we are getting you to bed. It is late. 1830.”

Shadow got up and ate with them. He knew there was no arguing. Silent was not just their lieutenant, but a medic. There was no bluff or brushing these things off with him.

Silent had pills ready in his room. “These will help you sleep, but not too deeply. We need you awake in the morning after all.”

Shadow tossed both back and took a swig of water to flush them down.

“Now finish up,” Silent ordered. “You won’t have long before they will make you really drowsy. Don’t fight it.”

Shadow felt the pills do there work and drifted off to sleep.

He awoke in the middle of the night, mind racing. There was no sleep after that. Silent was not happy. They figured it must be his endurance and he would need a much heavier dose.

“Damn it Shadow!” Silent said the day after that. “I have to get you to sleep. For your sake. I called Captain Marble Falls. I know what happened on her weather segment. I can’t let you do that again. We both agreed to that.”

“Up the dose?”

“I can’t. Last night I maxed it. We have to figure out how to calm you down. What worked back home?”

“I never had trouble sleeping back home,” Shadow shrugged.

“What was key about back home?”

“Manual labor?”

“I wish, but that won’t do it,” Silent sighed. “Go back to researching for now.”

Silent picked up the phone and called the Captain again.

“This is Captain Marble Falls.”

“This is Lieutenant Silent Wind.”

“More trouble? Did he fall out?”

“Not yet. He has no idea what he would do back home. He had no trouble sleeping there. Any ideas? This is getting to him really badly.”

The Captain sighed. “Have you worked him through acrobatics? He would do that on a regular basis. He was even leading it in ACS.”

“No. Good idea. And it would be a normal routine enough as he grew up. It would explain his restlessness.”

Before bed, Silent worked Shadow through all the different acrobatic skills for a solid hour before giving him the meds and to bed.

“That still doesn’t look pretty,” Silent said the next morning.

“Well, I did better,” Shadow yawned.

“Better and good are not the same,” Silent sternly said. “You know that. I can’t let you go on like this. It will ground the mission or worse, cause problems below.”

Shadow sighed as he sat down.

“Let me fly,” Shadow insisted after a little while. “Let me just fly for the day.”

“If you fall out, I have no idea where you are,” Silent argued back.

“If I fall out, I will wake up later and make it back. I haven’t really flow since I got my wings.”

“You fell out during the weather portion of aerial combat in Basic.”

“Most of the time before that was spent on the ground.”

“Alright. Fly!” Silent caved. “Tomorrow you better be ready for us to start planning for below. I know we have plenty of work to do on our training, but its your schedule and I am sticking to it.”

“Yes Sir.”

“His armor is almost ready,” Slice said. “Like noon ready.”

“I will be fine,” Shadow insisted. “Flying free will be best. I can let go and still stay in the area. The armor blocks the tickle of the breeze.”

“Finish eating, then go,” Silent ordered.

Shadow trotted over to their launch pad, number 2 and checked the area. There were only a few units here, but he still checked the flight sheet. It was empty, meaning he didn’t have to watch out for anypony. He wrote his name and passed though the warning lines.

He took a minute to prep and then launched straight up. Shadow put everything he had into a sprint and then into a marathon. It felt good to be free and open. Nothing holding him back or captured. He circled back towards the fort. He had given his word to stay in the area.

On an impulse, Shadow banked to the north and headed into the mountains. He found a spot to land and then laid down. It was cool, hard ground. Like the clouds he farmed.

Shadow took a deep breath in and opened his mind. He couldn't tell them what was really bothering him. The silence was a horrible screaming and it was missing the calm noise of Cardinal Spitfire's sleeping purr. A soft purr when she was sleeping at just the right angle.

It had been almost three weeks without seeing her. The most he had gone was almost two weeks, but that was before he really opened up and let her in. One night in bed or a thousand, Shadow feared he would not be able to sleep without her truly being close by.

Shadow didn’t know how his parent's handled being apart. But that was almost never. Just like he had slept fine up until getting here. Now, nighttime was all her in his head. He missed her. It was as if half his heart was gone. Their relationship was hot and hard. They had come close fast and stayed close. There was no easy way to pull apart.

Shadow cried. Just openly wept in his pain. He had not let himself grieve for being away. Everything was so quick. So broken. So right. So perfect despite all the obstacles.

Shadow pulled the necklace out and held it. His side had the F and broken S. Perfect reminders. He needed to hold onto the memories. He needed it to hold the memories of her image, her smell, her soft coat, that special sight of content that bordered on a giggle at it’s tail. So many important things to remember.

The most important thing was their commitment. It was more than the necklace, it was apart of his foundation and he had not let it join it yet. His family was not just Dream Catcher, Lance, Rain Jubilee, Early Blossom, Cherry Tart, Buck, Spice Cake, and Lunar Harvest. It also was Cardinal Spitfire, Spearmint, Yellow, Auburn, and Fire.

Merging the two was new. Difficult. Painful. Right. What he had committed too. It was hard to do with being away from it all and happening so fast. Nothing was normal. But they knew that.

Shadow sighed and got up. He slipped out of his flight suit and danced in between the mountains for a while, truly free. The only things on him here his totems and the all important necklace.

Shadow stayed out until the sun began to set. He touched down and still had time for dinner. Avoiding food was not a good idea, even though he wasn’t hungry. The chains of life came back as he entered the hall and the team was there.

“You look better,” Silent greeted him. “Much better.”

“I’ll skip the meds,” Shadow replied. “I’ll sleep.”

“Alright,” Silent nodded. “I trust you.”

Shadow started the meeting in the morning.

“We have to insert from here, north of Baltimare. Fillydelphia is where we have to focus on things. That and its been requested to cover more of the Canterlot Lowlands, here.”

Shadow flipped over a larger print of Fillydelphia. “For Fillydelphia, you can see what the city is like from our scout reports. There is a lot of pitfalls and places to get trapped. There is no way we can spend more that two weeks max here.”

“That means a base of operations for this mission and if we do it right, others. Any suggestions?”

Nopony had focused on that.

“Okay, so we will follow along this path to this unnamed mountain to check it out. Then we will slide over the Hollow Shades. Nothing is known and may hold some strong locations. If not, then to map out the Foal Mountain range. I am positive we can find something here. For starters, we have wings. They do not.”

“When we secure a base of operations, what should we do?”

Shadow looked at them, try to coax them to join the planning. “This is when you give suggestions like you researched.”

“Ghastly Gorge,” Nor spoke up. “It is a scientific point and will give me plenty to do after. Finding out how the eels survived could help me predict how other creatures had mutated.”

“That gets us close to Canterlot,” Silent said. “That would be good to get a better look if we can. We can swing down through Ponyville, around the Everfree Forrest and to the gorge. I think we need to avoid the forest for now. It was a highly unknown place before the war. Research there should wait for another mission. We can get some eyes on it at least.”

Shadow drew the path on their map.

“We can circle back by Appleloosa,” Silent continued. “And swing past Shatterhoof on the way. I think that will be enough time away.”

“Mission one planned,” Shadow declared. “It won’t be hard and we can work out the nuisances of everything in a safer manner than the stress of Fillydelphia.”

“Next mission has to be to Fillydelphia,” Thunder stated. “That spot near StableTec HQ holds interest to pop into. Shadow and I think there is a group operating out of in that general area. It is a safer move than heading to the main city structure.”

Silent nodded his head and Shadow set down mission two.

“Baltimare,” Slice said. “It isn’t far. Do not mark it as a specific mission, but there were quite a few points of interest for us all. We should continue to plan out missions, but I think two definite ones should be fine. We may need to continue going back to Fillydelphia and ignore the other spots.”

“Good point,” Silent approved. “So lets make that secondary mission one. A trip up to Manehatten can be secondary mission two. We all have points marked there. But we should be coming up with new information, which means new objectives.”

They talked about more points like Splendid Valley, Hayseed Swamp, White Tail Woods and San Palomino Desert. But their focus was Fillydelphia and south of Canterlot Mountain.

“I think these two primary and two secondary missions are enough,” Shadow said sitting down. “Depending on time, maybe another run at Fillydelphia. But right now, to get to the Foal Mountains will take us… five days. Plus camp set up. After that, we have to be careful to not show our wings. First mission, will probably be a week, depending on how long we stay at the gorge. Second will be a week and a half since we will be on hoof most of the time. We have had no eyes on Baltimare. Baltimare another two weeks. We have so many places we want to investigate, and back out to Manehatten will take another week and a half or so.”

“That marks 53 days below,” Shadow finalized.

“A long time for a first full mission,” Silent stated. “And we will probably take another crack at Fillydelphia on our way out. We never counted the time it would take to come back here. It is a three month mission, at least.”

“That is straight missions and movements,” Nor pointed out. “We have not counted down time, repairs, healing and research back at our outpost.”

“That will probably take us to five or six,” Shadow stated. “But we don’t have to do it all before coming back. We can figure out our return dates down there. But we shouldn’t stress so much on that date.

Nopony said anything so Shadow continued.

“We need to be careful, really careful,” Shadow stressed. “We have to give as little away as possible about the Enclave. We are not flying their flag thankfully, but we can’t give anypony a way in.”

They chuckled since everypony was the right term for once.

“Cloud terminals will block a lot,” Shadow continued. “Storm, can a non Pegasus hack into a cloud terminal?”

“I do not know what tech might be down there,” Storm cautioned. “Like we have magic weapons, they might had a way to overcome a Pegasus’ connection to the clouds.”

“Heavily Encrypted then,” Shadow declared. “Only communication is reports back and formal requests for supplies and other things. Only thing that comes in is orders and official replies. We have no other connection, and only take what little information we need stored in the terminal. No field phones. We do not need somepony to be able to pick it up. Duty to the mission first. That is what matters as Reconnaissance Soldiers.”

The others agree.

“Team name?” Slice asked. “And operation name?”

They all sat around thinking. Sometimes pitching a name. It was almost time for dinner when Shadow smiled.

“Vindication. The last mission ended horribly over Fillydelphia five years ago. Now we are headed back their. We can permanently clear the last mission’s name as a failure by proving it was no way their fault by our findings.”

Everypony agreed.

“Then we should be seekers,” Nor suggested. “Well, more like Inquisitors. Searching out these false things to clear the way for the truth.”

“I agree with both,” Silent finalized. “Operation Vindication by the Inquisitors.”

Silent stood up. “I honestly didn’t expect this to only take a day.”

Shadow grinned. “The work has barely begun. We have no set mission and time exactly, so we will be winging it a lot. But having stuff planned out like we have will help us out there a lot.

 

* * *

 

 

Shadow sat at the terminal typing in commands. Storm had been running him through hacking. Their suits had assistants, but Shadow was working on doing it without aid. They all had been working at it on his insistence.

Weapons they were good with. They all could easily work the manual override Slice installed and even though they had eight weapons, it was easy to chose which weapon they wanted to use. Shadow had no way to really test their group tactics, but he felt they were ready.

Slice had run them all through lock picking and opening up sealed objects safely. He had a special tool he crafted himself for locks. It was a stiff cloud that was a master key. He just had to do minor adjustments until the tumblers would engage and it was open. However, he taught them how to do it without the key as there was no time for him to spend the time crafting another key. Packing a small lock pick set was easy.

They also learned their weapons inside and out. They could repair and adjust them as needed. That took a good week to learn, practicing every morning. Slice and Storm were very focused on them learning. It meant the repairs would not hang just on them. The same for the armor; but they only spent an afternoon on the armor.

Silent had gone a lot more into the medical side. They had been taught immediate first aid in Basic Training, he taught them longer term care for things like bullet wounds and other injuries. They were soon familiar with stitches, infectious wound care and simple amputations; in case of mutations or a really bad wound.”

Nor was not able to teach them anything about science. Samples and such were easy to teach in the field, but the scientific method and other aspects would take too long. He had been studying for years and was the oldest in their group, with eight years service under his belt, along with specialized training as a colt.

“Damn Shadow,” Storm said impressed. “You blasted that program apart.”

“You taught me well,” Shadow smiled.

“You can handle the field terminal, hacking difficult terminals and the basics of understand technology. Impressive for such a simple background.”

“And you got the mechanical side of things well,” Slice added while he was tinkering with his armor. “Cross training us all was a good idea. Especially the medical side. It helps to be able to trust the others with repairs or assisting me with repairs.”

Slice looked up at them beaming. “I need access to your armor again guys. I fixed the stupid wing location with the rocket launcher. It can now be fired with our wing straight up and any angles from perpendicular and lower. It comes with it’s risks…”

“I will take those risks,” Silent said coming into the room with Major Winters Breath. “Now we can really fly and shoot.”

Silent looked at Shadow. “Shadow, we are almost ready to depart. Everypegasus got leave before coming here, but you have been in training since the start. I have two weeks leave for you. Can make it to your family and back in time?”

“Thanks,” Shadow smiled. “But I do not need it. I would rather stay here and work on the final stages.”

Silent looked at the Major. “You were right.”

“Shadow,” Thunder called. “Go. You have worked your ass off these past few weeks alone. You trained us and got us ready. Because of you, we are tight. Lets get you off, even if it is just a few hours home, the travel through the cities isn’t bad.”

“Cities?” Shadow said confused. “From here it is a straight shot west. Why would I dip south and then over?”

“Where will you stay?” Silent asked just as confused as Shadow was. “There are two cities between us and your family. El Nino which you know, and Cherry Town, but Cherry Town is a long ways off. Even for you”

“Farm hop,” Shadow shrugged. “It is what we farmers do to travel long distances. Fly, stop at a farm and see if they can put us up for the night. We pay them some bits for dinner, the night and stay. We are big on hospitality.”

“They really only like to do it to help farmers. But I am one, will always be one, and am headed home to the farm. It is much easier to do single or a pair. I can make the eastern boarder from a fresh run tomorrow morning, easily.”

“Go get ready,” Silent said shaking his head. “How you travel is your business so long as your represent the Enclave to the highest standards.”

“Oh course,” Shadow nodded.

He took the leave ticket and headed back to his room.

“Is there a reason for two weeks?” Thunder asked when Shadow was gone. “A sudden time line.”

“Yes,” Major Winters Breath replied. “Simple. You have the missions prepared, you have your cross training done. You are ready to go, outside of the tinkering. And in three weeks, Fort Griffin's Gate will be swarmed with Wonderbolts back for training and some shuffling in their units. They have a large group of new recruits that will need a lot of training. We can get you out of the way, so we will.”

Shadow got back to his room and took a minute to think. It was late afternoon, still plenty of time. Shadow picked up the phone and dialed the number for Fort Wind’s Squad Barracks.

“Squad Barracks.”

“I am Command Sergeant Major Shadow Flare and looking to contact Corporal Cardinal Spitfire...”

“You missed her.” Shadow was cut off. “Second Lieutenant Cardinal Spitfire left this morning for Wonderbolt Testing. I have no idea where it is. All Wonderbolt squads are gone as well. It is just Colonel Nova and the ACUs.”

“Can you transfer me to the Colonel?” Shadow asked.

“Yes. I think he is in his office.”

The phone rang several times before it was picked up.

“Colonel Nova. Go.”

“Nova, it is Filly Fooler.”

“Hey! How are you liking Fort Griffin’s Gate?”

“Excuse me?” Shadow asked confused.

“I was stationed there for a time. All nine Scout Squadrons were. And I know the plan. Or enough to know you are there.”

“Right,” Shadow chuckled.

“And I am sorry, but they all left early this morning. I do not know where they were heading, or if they were all headed to the same place. I am assuming you got leave.”

“Yes,” Shadow replied. “Two weeks, so I could swing around to see my squad mates and still hit home for several days. I’ll just make a straight shot west to home. Hop from a few farms. However, I have you on the phone, I did have a question.”

“Oh?”

“I spent a lot of time working through your final mission. I can not pin down a good entrance and exit. I have charted over 20 paths and can’t figure it out. Do you have anything that wasn’t in the report?”

“Well, we were low, and getting blasted from very direction. So I couldn't get much. We hopped a wall and had to dodge over and then along a metal framed structure that was stripped of siding. Then it was out and free. On top of the gunfire, there was smoke and it got loud and hot once we got on the other side structure. Plus machinery. Not much to go on, anecdotal for reports.”

“Thanks,” Shadow said. “That actually removes quite a few paths.”

“Anything else?”

“You kept plenty from the reports,” Shadow commented.

“I reported what could be. Some things were small and not built enough to even report.”

“What do you know about the ‘Hollow Shades?”

“That is one place that we could never pin down. Mission 17. We came low and over them. Me and two others called under fire, the other three, including her, looked at us like we were crazy. We never turned back. That is where I think my brain got scrambled. We could not solidly pin down fire and the squad had a huge argument over it.”

“Interesting,” Shadow replied thinking. “Any suggestions for bases of operations?”

“Mission 12 we ran near Canterlot. We had fanned out, I was on the tip and had already traveled way too far off the side and could not check it out. A river runs along the Foal Mountain Range. Halfway it breaks away and heads south. Around that break it looked like the trees had been cleared and it looked like something had been built. I was too far away from the group to make a closer pass. I might have good eyes, but there was nothing to report since the distance made it unreliable. You will find that out soon enough.”

“I will make note of that,” Shadow stated. “Thanks. You have my gratitude. The team is ready as soon as I am back from my leave. They said they got theirs before gathering, while I never got any since training.”

“You all will do just fine,” Colonel Nova replied. “Take and enjoy that leave. It will be a long time before you get it again. But that is typical life in the military. And you won’t have much time when you come back up before it is down again. You are going to be actively acting out your duty. No sitting around for training for you. Hopefully more teams will come along, but the Major was only tasked with you. But that has nothing to do with leave. Enjoy it.”

“Thank you Nova. I will.”

Shadow hung up and thought about what Nova had said. He went back to their Wing.

“You are not supposed to be back yet,” Silent stated confused.

“I have two marks to make,” Shadow replied.

“Why are those added?” Silent asked.

“I called back to Fort Wind to see if I could even plan a day to slip in and say ‘hi’ to some ACU friends on my way back. They all have been moved around since I left. I spoke with Colonel Nova though, and picked up some small observations that couldn’t be added into reports. Things they could not confirm.

Shadow pointed to the Hollow Shades. “The Hollow Shades were never explored, they got close and things got weird. Some thought they were under fire, others right next to them didn’t. Weird, but since we will be close, it might matter.”

“Who is the Colonel Nova?” Silent asked annoyed. “Mission specs should not have been shared over the phone.”

“Nothing on our end was shared,” Shadow clarified. “And Nova was the hot shot Scout who was first below and last out. Over twenty missions, the final being over Fillydelphia.”

“The one you have been really focused on” Silent said connecting the dots.

“He helped with some ideas for this team,” Shadow added. “I got to know him in ACS and he is the Scout Commander. They are rebuilding that command as well. He has shared a few pieces of information that never got into reports. Things on the horizon that may or may not be something. A quick stop dodging raiders here or there, but location is not even accurately ascertained they were that quick.”

“Since you are back, I have something to tell you,” Silent said sitting down. “I look forward to hearing how long your flights took. I hate splitting the team up, and you are sorely needed and you need adequate rest, but I am thinking I may send you on solo observation missions, especially to check out certain areas. Maybe ahead of us like to Baltimare, or to make a run over the Hayseed Swamps. Things you can do in a few days that would take us three or four times as long, and may or may not be worth it.”

Shadow nodded. “Solid plan. Very solid. We will see how things play out.”

“I hate not having a solid plan,” Silent admitted.

“I know,” Shadow replied. “We do this, and every other mission after will be direct and easy to deal with. And we might call it quits early depending on how things run.”

“Fair point,” Silent said adding it to his mental notes. “I will remember that. I forget we can call it off. We are not locked down there.”

Shadow grabbed dinner and then packed. He grabbed his clothes and only one of his Dress Uniforms. They all had gotten more flight uniforms. Nicer ones that didn’t have patches. Everything was embroidered which allowed for them to be more streamlined. It was a lot nicer than worrying about the tips of their patches as they flew at high speeds.

The entire Fort knew he had leave and for how long. For a place of secrets, it seemed little could be kept secret inside it’s walls. It was no problem leaving and taking off after an early breakfast. Shadow kicked himself in high gear. He could make the trip in five days, but he was hoping to make it in four.

It felt amazing to be free and flying so fast. He forgot how it was flying at these speeds. The Inquisitors were good,. their power armor helped the others pick up speed and agility. But they were not an ACU and the power armor didn’t allow him to feel the subtleties of the breeze.

Shadow was traveling well. By mid afternoon he had passed the eastern boarder of the Northern Farming District. Shadow reigned it in a little while later and descended to the road where he landed. He had never actually farm hopped. He chose a farm and walked up to the front door and knocked.

It opened a little bit later by a tired mare carrying a young foal.

“What can I do for you?” She smiled.

“Hello Ma’am. My name is Shadow Flare. I am heading west to visit home on leave.”

“Ah, you are stationed out at that place in the east.”

“The what Ma’am?” Shadow asked trying to make sure he never divulged information.

“Oh sorry, I know its supposed to be a secret. The boarder is there for a reason and we do not cross it. But we know there is a military base there. It is no secret here, but nothing that concerns us or others.”

“Well…” Shadow said trying to recover.

“You are looking for a place for the night?”

“Yes Ma’am. My home is the Turnip Homestead on the west side.”

“Oh yes, we have heard about that Homestead. Come on in dear. I have dinner about ready. It is a bit hectic right now. I assume this is your first time farm hopping?”

“Yes,” Shadow chuckled. “Knowing how and doing are two very different things.”

“Well, make yourself comfortable in the living room. I will be right back.

“You certainly have a busy place. Is your farm doing well?” Shadow asked taking a seat on the couch.

“Enough,” She replied heading into the kitchen. “Some equipment just broke, making things tough.”

“I did a lot of repairs before I joined,” Shadow offered. “Point me in the right direction and I can see if there is anything I can help with.”

“You are our guest,” She replied sweetly before sighing. “But we are at a loss. They are in the barn out back and that means I am left with a baby foal and two colts along with everything else.”

“You are doing well,” Shadow assured her as he headed out back.

Shadow trotted out to the barn and introduced himself to the others. It was a simple family with only a married, single son and his, again, pregnant wife. Their irrigation plow had a huge chunk taken out of the point.

“We should cut off the front panel and angle things so it is two blades,” Shadow soon suggest. “It will only slice the clouds, but they will be broken up, easier for a shovel to be used. If we mounted a shovel on the front and the shovel breaks, you will lose the shovel. A worse sentence. This will also deal with those ice blocks better. Ice out here at this time of year...”

“Is bad,” The Farm Master replied. “We are not the only farm dealing with them around here.”

“Something must be happening below,” Shadow said without thinking.

They looked at him and his uniform.

“Oh yeah,” He chuckled. “I have no idea what would be causing if it is from below. But logically, ice floats. If something below is freezing the water, that means it rises up in our clouds because of how they are held together. It is a possibility.”

“It is a good thought,” The Farm Master admitted. “Lets fix this. Tomorrow we will begin exploratory digging.”

“I would not advise going below ten feet,” Shadow warned. “If it is something below, the clouds might have shifted. Last thing you need is an accidental breach. And that is not coming from a soldier, but a fellow farmer.”

They adjusted the plow and headed in for a good dinner. Shadow wanted to pay them 20 bits, they wanted none since he helped with the plow. They finally settled on 10. Shadow had more than enough and he always had a cash reserve. The card was great, but real bits talked and everywhere real bits were accepted.

Up early, breakfast, and then off again. Shadow knew his exact point, but his family’s Farm location was a little iffy since he did not have direct navigation coordinates. He knew he was on point when he saw the cherry farms come into sight on the horizon. It was mid afternoon, but it made for a good stopping point.

He glided low over the treetops enjoying the smell as he sought out the road. He found the crossroad and landed. The Cherry Homestead was split into four, like he had been told. The houses were all decently close to the crossroads. Which one was Cherry Tart’s direct family was unknown.

“How can I help you?” A stallion approached him from the fields.

“Hi, I am Shadow Flare. I am looking for Cherry Tart’s family.”

“Ah, the master sorter,” He replied.

Shadow blushed. “That came all the way back here?”

“Of course it did. Grandma Cherry Tart was very impressed. But that is their house. Farm hopping for leave?”

“Yes Sir, I am. And thank you. Have a wonderful day.”

They parted and Shadow walked over and up to the house. Before he could knock, he head laughter come around the side of the house. It was Diamond Dawn, Lex, Lighting Storm and a few other fillies and colts.

“Diamond,” Shadow called out.

She blinked a few times confused. “Shadow Flare?”

“Yep,” Shadow said trotting over.

“You joined up?” She asked shocked.

“Yes. And I am on leave trying to get home,” Shadow explained. “I just finished up with my last major bulk of training.”

“You are way off your mark,” She stated.

“Blame my last training location,” Shadow chuckled. “I figured on my way, since I was farm hopping, I could swing a bit more north to here and stop in.”

“Yeah,” She said still wrapping her head around it all. “Come on in. Lex, go tell dad, but not that he has to hurry. Shadow is family after all.”

“You never head I joined from your sister then?” Shadow asked.

“No. We know she is carrying a foal through some medical process and we are making plans to come out as soon as it is born, but nothing about you.”

“They have a lot going on from what I know,” Shadow stated. “The few letters I got were all from my dad and the broad family key points.”

The house was big. It made more sense now why Cherry Tart had built such a large house. Hers was still much larger, but this was a really big farm house with nine bedrooms. They sat down in the living room.

“Its a heavy field day,” Diamond Dawn explained. “For them anyway. I was given charge of the house, again. It is a light housework day for me. In a bit I am going to have to start dinner.”

Diamond Dawn smiled at Shadow. “But for now, it is just us. Lex won’t bother us, not with the others around.”

Shadow remembered her flirting tactics with him from before. But this time, it was warmer, more personal. Heart felt.

“I never thought a uniform would look good on you,” She continued.

“Neither did I,” Shadow replied. “This flight suit is nothing. But you won’t get anywhere with that line. There can not be anything between us.”

Diamond Dawn sighed. “Damn. I am striking out everywhere. Maybe I should join up.”

Shadow chuckled, but felt bad for her.

“Don’t join to get married,” Shadow cautioned her. “It won’t get you anywhere but someplace you do not want to be. Unless you want to run around, toting a gun, being cursed out with words and insults you have never heard before, and with the intent of actually doing combat, don’t join.”

“It’s bad?” She asked concerned.

“It has it’s ups and downs,” Shadow replied. “I am happy. Most of others are happy, but they own you. You have to learn and do what they need you to do, when they need you to do it. That changes depending on the job, but it is not always fun. You do not just get to leave and go off someplace whenever you want. You follow their rules. What would your point be in joining?”

“Get out of here,” She replied. “You and I are the same age. It is dead here. And I have nowhere to go.”

“Okay, but what would you want to do?” Shadow coaxed her.

“What is there to do?” She asked, a tad concerned. “Outside being a soldier?”

“A lot are combat roles. You also have medical, administration, communications, engineers, mechanics and scientists. But the pegasi that do the engineering, mechanical and scientist jobs are training in school before even entering. Their school system is way different than ours. Ours is improper.”

She sighed. “No good choices.”

“I know that I will be heading back to the farms,” Shadow confessed. “I may sign on for a few more years, but I will go back to farming. It isn’t a big secret in the Enclave about my future plans. I am doing my duty to them first and with everything I have. Finding your duty can be hard. By my acrobatics fit in perfectly with my duty.”

They continued to talk about futures and life, even when she had to start dinner.

“You options are not out,” Shadow encouraged her.

“And were yours?” She retorted.

“No,” Shadow admitted. “But I do not regret my choice. I went to serve because fate seemed to be pointing to me to the Enclave for now. What am I saying? It was. I know that. But my Cutie Mark was three aspects of being a soldier that are key. Speed, power, and agility. So I excelled. Fourth in my graduating class. But I never blinked or quit on my mission to be the best I can at doing my duty.”

“And back around to duty,” She sighed. “Duty can be tough.”

“Yep,” Shadow agreed. “Split up from family and friends and won’t get leave to see some of them for a long while. All my friends are doing their own training schools and finishing up about now. But they have families to head home to. And serving together isn’t going to happen because we are all in different jobs. And if you get married to another active duty soldier, you can be split up and at different bases. They try, but it is no guarantee.”

Shadow smiled at her. “You have to answer what you find your duty to the Pegasus Race is, and the rest will follow.”

The front door opened.

“Diamond?” Grandma Cherry Tart called out.

“In the kitchen cooking,” She yelled back. “With a guest.”

“Why is our guest in the kitchen?” She asked back. “Oh never mind. I was headed to the kitchen in the first place.”

“Well I’ll be!” Grandma Cherry Tart said seeing Shadow. “What brought you all the way out here?”

“I joined the Enclave,” Shadow replied. “Got a little leave and farm hopping home for a few days. I swung further north to stop in.”

“Now that is a good stallion,” She replied sitting down at the table with him.

Diamond Dawn put a glass of water in from of Grandma Cherry Tart.

“Does she always find housework this easy?” Shadow asked Grandma Cherry Tart?

She took a minute to think. “I guess she does. She is good in the fields, but she does a really good job in here as well.”

“That is a good skill to have,” Shadow replied. “We have been talking life and duty.”

“I see,” Grandma Cherry Tart replied.

“You came at a great time,” She continued after a moment to think. “Parsley Green’s extended family is in town and we are heading over after supper. They won’t mind one more, besides, they met you and the whole community knows about you.”

Shadow chuckled. “Yeah, I heard. I was directed here by somepony, and he knew my name.”

Grandma Cherry Tart laughed. “Give praise where praise is due. But let’s get out of her hair.”

Shadow followed Grandma Cherry Tart into the living room.

“Now,” She said settling into her chair. “I was just over with Bronze and Parsley. You were talking duty earlier. Well her family has a young stallion that will peak her interest. His name is Ice Storm. And they could use somepony skilled in the house and the fields.”

“Isn’t that every farm?” Shadow chuckled.

She joined him. “Yes, but you know what I mean. Celery died two years ago in childbirth. Both lost. They make due, but Cocoa is my age. We can only move so fast at our age.”

“She already tried flirting with me,” Shadow added. “She is looking, and our talks hopefully will be a good nudge.”

“He has a good head on his shoulders too,” She replied.

Grandma Cherry Tart sighed as she got more comfortable.

“Now, what about you?” She asked quietly. “Lips sealed.”

“A real firecracker,” Shadow replied. “She is testing to be a Wonderbolt right now. We were paired up as battle buddies and then a two Pegasus team for Aerial Combat School in our squad. We both are headed to hard, fast and hot jobs.”

“You nailed it. She never had kissed anypony, even on the cheek. Apple farmer close to New Cloudsdale. It hurts to be away. But nopony can know. Not even the Enclave military knows. If they did, they could pull me from my current job. Soon though, we will be back together.”

“How fast was it?” She whispered.

Shadow leaned in closer. “We had our duty to do, and had to keep our partnership in perfect sync. 26 intense weeks where we had to learn to trust each other, and then the flying, read and understand the other. We put personal feelings aside. Finally went for it over a few days leave, and after officially being together for two days… married because the judge saw my travel Homestead Book. Only reason he said yes since we had not known each other as long as they like in the city.”

“Goody,” She smiled. “I am glad you have one. You see their prestige and power. Not to be abused. But glad it worked out. It doesn’t sound like you two have had any time outside of that though.”

Shadow just nodded. “None. Two nights sharing a bed. One of those nights we had a few drinks, so it was just bed. That is why marriage is nice. A union through it all, no matter what or where we are. Best of all, she isn’t bigger than me.”

They both chuckled quietly and Shadow dug her picture out.

“My, she is a beauty,” Grandma Cherry Tart marveled.

Shadow showed her their photo book and their formation, and their top soldiers.

“My, both of you did really well. You certainly found what you are supposed to do. Saving Equestria isn’t easy. And I mean Equestria. We are still apart of it, even sealed up here.”

“That secret is safe with me,” Shadow said moving his hoof across his lips to ‘seal’ them.

The family came in and ended any further conversations. The greeted Shadow warmly like the family they saw him as. Over dinner they heard stories from him and what military life was like so far. The nickname, as expected, drew a lot of laughs over the entire story.

He was warmly welcomed as family at Bronze Bell’s and Parsley Green’s house. He mostly spent the evening talking with Diamond Dawn and Ice Storm. Shadow kick started a lot of the conversations, diving into things to get the two of them talking.

Ice Storm’s eyes soon held interest in her. Diamond Dawn took longer, but by the end of the evening, Shadow had slipped away quietly and had joined other conversations.

Shadow's words to his community had made it over to them. They didn’t know it was Shadow’s words. All they knew it was traveling east, taking communities by storm and sparking discussion.

 


	4. Home Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK: 2 PART 1: ROSEMARY
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1 or 8

Shadow had gotten close to home on the third day, but called it off to stay safe. He would make it three and a half days. He had checked the stars the night before and pinned down where his farm would be.

He had set a quick pace, but was not pushing it yet. It would be nicer to cruise in. He was flying low compared to the other days and scanning the ground. He saw the familiar red coat and white mane of Dream catcher and banked to intersect.

She was in a parsnip field that was not in their immediate community and looked to be helping somepony. Shadow cruised in. It was frowned upon to land in a field as you couldn’t always tell where the crop was and risked harming it. Shadow picked up where it would be safe and lightly touched down near them.

“Dream!” Shadow called.

She whipped her head around in shock.

“SHADOW!” She exclaimed. “Kind of busy. I was back out to check in on White Oats, and found him in the field, hurt, again.”

Shadow chuckled.

“Rear leg swelling,” Shadow said looking at White Oats. “Bind it off and ice. Half on, half off for the rest of the day and stay off it for the next week.”

“When did you learn this?” She asked shocked.

“Basic Training taught us some first aid. And I may have had to personally use it a few times.” Shadow was laughing by the end. Dream Catcher just shook her head.

“To important matters,” She addressed White Oats. “Getting you back in the house and staying off that leg this time.”

She was firm, but kind.

“Let me help,” Shadow said. “I can carry him back easily. I still can’t pull, but I can carry and I can’t be moved.”

They got him up onto Shadow’s back and it was an easy flight back. Shadow left Dream Catcher to finish up and he continued on. It was no more than an hour when he cruised in to the front of his house. He wasn’t sure if they had seen him when he flew overhead, even as low as he was.

Shadow took a minute to shake out of the long flight before heading to the house. His dad was not joking when it came to Dream Catcher's healing garden. She needed to prune it back a bit and tidy up.

Shadow never got to knock as the door was opened in front of him. It was Lance who immediately brought Shadow in for a bone crunching hug.

“What? How?” Lance asked releasing Shadow.

“Leave,” Shadow smiled. “I only get a few days here because of travel time, but I got leave since my training is done. Finally done.”

Rain Jubilee danced around Lance and embraced Shadow. She kissed him on the cheek.

“It is so good to see you,” She panted.

“I already saw Dream on the way in. She knows,” Shadow said before he forgot. “It is really good to get back home for a few days.”

“I should go invite Black,” Lance said. “Get everypony here for dinner. You have time dear, right?”

Rain Jubilee playfully pushed Lance. “I can whip something up. Don’t forget Spice. I wish we could get Blossom and Cherry Tart.”

“For dinner tonight?” Shadow asked to clarify.

“Yes. Why?” Rain asked.

“Because I can get there in less than an hour,” Shadow said. “Leaving them plenty of time to get here before dinner.”

“Then go!” Lance said shoeing Shadow off the porch. “I will get the others.”

Shadow dashed to the center of the street and launched straight up, opened his wings and dipped to start the flight and was off. He knew he heard his parents making some comments. It didn’t take Shadow an hour to get to there. He did a fly over to find where they were in the orchard.

Shadow dropped straight down surprising them.

“SHADOW!” They exclaimed and stormed him.

“First off,” Shadow said quieting them. “Dinner back at the farm. It didn’t even take me an hour to fly here.”

“Right,” Cherry Tart said as they both rushed back to the house to grab what they needed, leaving him standing there alone.

Shadow shrugged and took off, lazily skimming the road on his quick flight back. He had to put the breaks on as somepony was near the road and Shadow didn’t want an unexpected collision. They never would have seen him coming.

“Hey there stranger,” Maple Tree called. “No, I know your face and mane! Shadow Flare!”

“Hello Maple Tree Sir,” Shadow said landing and trotting over to shake his hoof.

“Look at you,” He said taking another look. “I know you haven’t grown, but you look taller.”

“Thank you Sir,” Shadow smiled.

“You are no longer a colt, call me Maple Tree. Drop the Sir,” He smiled.

“Alright Maple Tree. Thank you.”

“Is this some new uniform?” Maple Tree asked.

“No, it is a flight suit,” Shadow explained. “It is worn for high speed flying or under certain armor rather than a regular uniform. You are used to the dress uniforms you see at the tax days. I have my own dress uniforms, they just are not the best to zip across the sky in. I only have flight suits because of my job. I fly well and am in a unit that focuses on aerial combat.”

“Wow,” Was all Maple Tree could say.

“And you were ranked fourth in your class?” He asked when he recovered.

“Yes, I was,” Shadow smiled. “Just went in, did my best. I work the hardest I could like I was taught. I am going places. I will be back when I end my service. I still have a bit over four years, if I do not add more time.”

“Wonderful,” Maple Tree laughed. “But I should let you go. I am guessing you were making a quick stop at your sister's?”

“Yep,” Shadow nodded. “I can make it fast enough that they could make it for a family dinner. We never had a reason to test speed here. That is one thing I do not miss. Most tests were pointless. But getting to let loose… I have been told I might be able to make it as a Wonderbolt. Speed is the question. I am at that mark where it could go either way.”

“Are you going to try?”

“Maybe?” Shadow replied. “Its a tough one. It depends on how I like where I am. If I do, I will stay. I am on the top when it comes to soldiers. I have some good things I could do and unique opportunities.”

“Get going,” Maple Tree waved Shadow on.

Shadow launched straight up for fun and sped off.

When he got home, he unloaded his things in his room. Spice’s room had been converted to the nursery. She was close enough that they would almost never need to spend the night. Shadow changed out of the flight suit and tossed it aside. He tossed the others into that pile so that all the ones he had worn flying here would get washed.

He put on his dress uniform, slipped the heritage book into it like he always did, and came out of the room. He stayed on the balcony, looking over as they turned the living room into a large dinning hall. Black was already there with the whole family, and they had some dishes. Spice Cake came in, followed by Rift and his family with even more.

If he headed down right now, he would just end up in the way, so he watched. It was good to be home. Early Blossom and Cherry Tart had to wait by the door. Dream Catcher got stuck in the now empty dinning room. She just took off her saddlebags there and slid them against the wall, out of the way. They even used the couch for seating.

As soon as the table system was set up they noticed Shadow watching.

“You look so handsome!” Rain Jubilee exclaimed. “Come down so we can see the uniform better.”

Shadow smiled and walked down.

“The Enclave has its rules on clothing,” Shadow explained. “I am so used to them it feels wrong without them. It is nothing special.”

“But you are my Son, so it is,” She smiled.

“A lot of new things on it,” Early Blossom added. “Tell us what they mean!”

Shadow sighed and rolled his eyes. “No.”

“Why not?” Dream Catcher asked. “It’s just us. You do not have to worry about pride.”

Shadow took a few deep breaths. “They mean little. And I chewed out that Lieutenant about his, badly.”

“Ah,” Black exclaimed. “You have your Father's tempter. Being quick to temper is bad. To be slow to anger and then come down hard is tough, but has its respect, so long as ponies know it happens very rarely.”

“Systematically destroying him?” Shadow asked ashamed.

Black just silently nodded.

“It isn’t fun,” Lance added. “I know you were there for that meeting. I know you have not seen me actually angry since then. To defend others is important. It was a personal, and more important, a just reason to come down hard on him.”

Shadow gave a sad chuckles. “I felt bad for him being so stupid, after.”

“Good,” Lance nodded. “You didn’t lose yourself through it all.”

“How did that go?” Shadow asked shifting topics. “You got there fast.”

“A major boost from the wind,” Black answered. “A good thing since they had completely lost a row when we got there.”

Shadow just shook his head at the pain of hearing another farm taking a blow like that. He had forgotten it was Cardinal Spitfires family’s farm.

“Your row was well secured,” Black stated. “You learned well from Cherry Tart. You learned well from working the fields.”

Shadow smiled. “Thanks.”

“The work was hard,” Lance began. “Fire learned a lot and was leading the work by the end. We actually were removing the downed row when they came. We had not even started the real work. It left a long trench connecting all of the downed tree’s whole for better planting, but it was not irrigation. The whole community was there. We were able to do the apple orchard and then an oat farm.”

“They worked long and hard to save their farms. But it was more than worth it. They rediscovered community, duty, and do not fear doing there job anymore. Judge Gavel wrote up a whole document for them about farming, what that entailed for digging and such.”

“They are a wonderful family,” Rain Jubilee added. “We had to split sleeping arrangements, but they were amazing. They all were. I got them started on personal herb gardens. They didn’t think to do them. It is always nice to have your own and they take up no space.”

“That was one thing I discovered different early on,” Shadow added. “No herb and spice gardens. I am glad those got started.”

“Uniform,” Early Blossom said annoyed.

Shadow looked at his ribbon bar.

“Under protest,” Shadow sighed before beginning. “They are organized from least prestigious to most. I just got them handed to me with little ceremony. This is heavy weapons training. Few go to that training school. Few need a minigun strapped to their side.”

They had no idea what a minigun was so Shadow gave them a quick run down.

“This is for completing basic,” Shadow continued. “It is a participation award meaning I am defending the Pegasus Race. The center strip is the reason why it is more important than the heavy weapons training. It means that I was in the top barrack. Without the stripe, there is no lower prestige ribbon.”

“The most prestigious I have is this one, which means in Basic, I ranked in the top ten. I have a ribbon device, the 4, on it meaning I placed 4th in my class. First through Fifth have their number, the others are just the ribbon. That is it. I have only been in about a year. No time to do anything for awards.”

“What about above the ribbons?” Cherry Tart coaxed. “I know that was not on your uniform when you graduated.”

“Ah, yes. The training device, typically in a gold color. Different schools that you do after Basic have their own. You can wear that school’s device no matter what unit you are in, but there are some that are more prestigious than others. Medical is a cross, infantry is crossed rifles, mechanic a crossed wrench and hammer, Cloudships are a ship’s wheel, and I forget what the engineers are.”

“And yours?” Cherry Tart pressed.

“The others are all equal. The two left are highly prestigious. The Wonderbolt’s and their winged bolt is achievable by the very, very few and then these are the Silver Wings. It means I have passed Aerial Combat School. Few can make that. You have to be not just a top notch flier, but one of the best. And they have limited openings. Reconnaissance or Scout does not have a school, but often they had their Silver Wings.”

“That is it for the uniform,” Shadow said finalizing it. “Can we eat now?”

There was no straight answer as Rain Jubilee began to organize the final things and they all took a seat. Shadow was in the center, Dream Catcher on one side, Early Blossom on the other. The conversations had no theme, but they often would be drawn to ask Shadow something about training or the Enclave.

With dinner over and a relaxed lull came over the table, Shadow spoke up.

“Dad, Black. One my way in, I found out that the eastern side of our district is getting ice moving up into their fields. Took a chunk out of an irrigation plow.”

“Ice?” Black asked looking at Lance.

“It was a big chunk out of the tip,” Shadow stated. “Removed it and left the sides to slice the clouds since it was irreparable.”

“I will go into town,” Black said to Lance, cutting Shadow out of the conversation. They both were very concerned.

“What is it?” Shadow asked leaning forward.

Lance sighed before answering. “Before you were born, while your mom was carrying you, Black and I took an emergency trip south to help with a disease wiping out carrot crops. Whole farms left without. The culprit, ice that had come up from the clouds.”

Black took over, impatient with concern. “It wasn’t just crops. Ponies got sick and quite a few died. I do not know the numbers, but I know it happened.”

“I’ll go,” Shadow said taking charge. “I need to hit the bank and if they are having the same problem, then the Enclave needs to know. I hate it, but they are the ones who can figure it out and stop it. They have science teams for a reason. Sky Breaker can make sure they do not push the farms too hard, or are overbearing. A mediator.”

Lance and Black looked at each other for a while. Everypony was waiting for one of them to respond.

“Do it,” Black finally said.

“I can make it to there on my way back, briefly, and make sure it is going right,” Shadow added. “I am a Command Sergeant Major, the one over Reconnaissance. I can put Colonels in their place. Can and having the confidence to are two very different things.”

“If it is bad, they may need to leave their farms,” Lance said stoically to hide the fear and pain. “Better than death.”

A farmer out here abandoning their farm because they could not take care of it was their greatest fear and embarrassment, meaning shame for life. Many would risk their lives rather than leave. The Enclave would be forced to evacuate them against their will.

“Shadow, do you have an idea?” Rain Jubilee asked.

“Well,” Shadow began, trying to not divulge sensitive information. “We do not know what is going on below weather wise. It could be a new development. Since it happened before, they probably are linked in some way. And those carrot farms are way too south to be facing something off the mountains.”

“That is part of what they need the Scout and Recon teams to do. Scoping out places that need further study. I assume they will send down science teams, as soon as a safe expedition can be launched. We have our plan, but we only know the upcoming mission. When I get back from leave, the preparation for that mission begins.”

“So all of that, it is speculation based on logic,” Shadow finished. “I just know how to add things up and put together an assumption.”

“If it comes to it, leave it to our generation,” Buck declared. “You have had enough flying off to distant farms.”

Black sighed. “I hate getting old, but it is your time.”

“Slowing down and getting old are two different things,” Buck replied. “You know that. Both of you do. Just wait until your grandfoals come, they will zap your energy and make sure you enjoy the passing of time.”

“I hate it when he is right,” Lance told Black.

They all chuckled and conversations continued as normal while dessert was served. Shadow brought out his Basic Training picture book and showed them plenty of pictures. The night ended soon after since whole families had to head back.

Early Blossom and Cherry Tart were spending the night. Early Blossom's room was still set up with her filly bed. They would be leaving right after breakfast.

Shadow spent a while looking out of his window. There were only a few clouds in the sky, giving him a good view of the stars. They were quiet, not speaking to him. At least rest found him easily enough.

Shadow was the last one up. He put his uniform on and headed to the kitchen Everypony was still in there, including Early Blossom and Cherry Tart. Rain Jubilee had her special apron on and the towel was prominently displayed on the wall.

“There you are,” Rain Jubilee said. She quickly had a plate in front of Shadow. “We didn’t get time to speak about your stay overall and your plans.”

“I have a long flight back,” Shadow started. “Being so far out here, it was tricky to get the time. I can spend four more days in the area. I was thinking two more here, and then the last two with Early Blossom and Cherry Tart. I would stop back here in the morning before I left.”

“That sounds good,” Lance affirmed.

“I am going to head into town now,” Shadow said as he finished.

“That was fast,” Cherry Tart said looking at his clean plate.

“We didn’t have the luxury of eating like normal,” Shadow shrugged. “Besides, the sooner I leave, the sooner I get back. Need anything in town?”

“We are all set,” Lance replied. “But thanks.”

Shadow took off and was in El Nino in no time. It was still too early for Sky Breaker to have his office open, but it didn’t matter since the door had a note that he was in Cherry Town. It sent him to Crepuscule family's restaurant.

They were not even close to being open yet, but Shadow could see they were inside. He knocked on the door. He knocked again and that was when they heard him.

“Can I help your Sir?” He asked. “I assume you are looking for Sergeant Sky Breaker.”

“Yes Sir,” Shadow said. “His door directed me here. I am aware you are not open yet, but I have urgent business.”

“Shadow?” Crepuscule said coming to the door.

“Crepuscule,” Shadow nodded. “It is so good to see you.”

“Come on it,” She said getting him inside. “You look amazing in that uniform. Is that more stripes than Sergeant?”

Shadow rolled his eyes. “Long, annoying, and classified sh…”

Shadow blushed at almost saying ‘shit.’ The stigma against language was huge.

“You don’t need to finish that,” Crepuscule giggled. “Sky makes that mistake at times. Follow me upstairs to a private phone and out of the way of the prep work.”

“Thank you,” Shadow replied. “That would be a big help.”

“You were not sent here for Sky,” She commented.

“No, I am on leave,” Shadow admitted. “But a matter has been brought to my attention on the eastern side that he needs to be made aware of.”

“I will let you talk and be downstairs,” She said leaving.

Shadow dialed and Sky picked up right away.

“This is Sergeant Sky Breaker. How may I help you?”

“Sky, its Shadow.”

“I do not like that tone, trouble?”

“Yeah. I am on leave, home. At Crepuscule’s making this call. I heard about problems on the eastern boarder. Ice coming up from the clouds. Black and Lance, they saw it once before. Shortly before I was born. It wiped out whole farm crops, made plenty sick and the caused deaths.”

“We need to warn them and you need to call backup,” Shadow continued. “I know its the farms. Our homes. Communities. They have science teams they can deploy. If it is happening again…”

“Where are you deployed?” Sky asked.

“Recon team,” Shadow said. “Why?”

“You have better connections, don’t you?” Sky asked.

“Maybe?” Shadow replied. “Why?”

“I am just a sergeant and a recruiter. That is why.”

“All my contacts are… unreachable? I guess Colonel Nova.”

“What about your superiors?”

“You said connections,” Shadow stated. “I guess he probably will have.”

“Forget your rank, you might be just out of training, you made 4th in your training and top barracks. Low rank or not, you had to have made waves with that alone, along with getting a recon slot.”

“Yeah, about that rank,” Shadow hesitated. “My Major went a little over the top. As in Command Sergeant Major of Reconnaissance over the top.”

“That is over the top,” Sky replied shocked.

Shadow moved on to business. “What matters is making sure that the Enclave doesn’t overpower the farmers, yet makes sure this disaster is averted. We are the ones who have to figure that out.”

“Easy,” Sky Breaker responded. “I will head there, you get me backup and let them know I am in charge for cultural reasons.”

“I need a private line,” Shadow stated. “I can’t call from here.”

“Crepuscule has a spare key to my office,” Sky said.

“Thank you,” Shadow replied. “Backup will come.”

“If I hear nothing in ten days, I will come back to Cherry Town.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Shadow replied.

Shadow hung up and headed downstairs. He got the key and trotted back to the officer. Shadow locked the door behind him and then dialed the phone.

“Hello?”

“Major Win…”

“HOW DID YOU GET THIS NUMBER!”

“It was easy to memorize,” Shadow replied calmly.

“Why are you calling on an unsecured line?”

“Relax,” Shadow replied. “I am in a recruiting office. The local recruiter has to cover two towns, so it is just me in the office. Behind a locked a door. This is secure.”

“Why are you calling?” Major Winters Breath asked annoyed.

“We have a situation in the district,” Shadow hesitated. “And the Enclave is needed, but can’t mess anything up with the community.”

“Speed it up,” He said getting impatient.

Shadow gave him a quick run down. The Major gave Shadow a number to call, but didn’t tell him who it was for. Shadow dialed it and nervously waited as it rang several times.

It finally was answered. “General Celsius here.”

“Hello, this is Command Sergeant Major of Reconnaissance Shadow Flare.”

“Ah, yes. I heard about you. What can I do for you Command Sergeant Major?”

“That is a head scratcher. You know me, and Major Winters Breath told me to call you with the predicament, but I do not know who you are or what you do General.”

The General chuckled. “I am General over the science division in the Enclave. You have one of my top scientists with you, Sergeant Major Nor’easter. He also is my nephew.”

“His shooting needs work,” Shadow chuckled without thinking.

The General laughed with Shadow. “Besides him needing to go back to Basic for shooting, what is your issue?”

Shadow caught him up.

“I can not stress how much this operation can not disrupt their lives. You could easily kill the relationship, with the whole district. Or make it.”

“General Red River spoke on his research and you,” General Celsius stated. “I thought he was exaggerating about your fragile relationship with the Enclave.”

“It isn’t fragile,” Shadow shot back. “Loyal, dutiful citizens...”

“Yes,” He cut Shadow off. “Forgive me. Can you handle two science squads and two light trooper units?”

“I… have… to be back to deploy in nine days. Like deploy deploy. But! Sergeant Sky Breaker, he is from my community and is the district’s recruiter. He just departed from Cherry Town to the area to begin working in the community as a mediator. He can handle them more than fine and those numbers sound good. Any more, and they will crowd the community.”

“That will work,” The General said. “If he is even a quarter of what I have heard about you, then he is certainly capable.”

“I will be able to swing by in six to eight days,” Shadow added. “At least for a bit.”

“I shall deploy troops immediately, but quietly,” General Celsius.

“Thank you Sir,” Shadow replied. “I know we can figure this out and keep ponies safe, happy and continuing to produce as much food as possible. Enjoying doing their duty. Even if that means the forced evacuation.”

“I didn’t expect to hear forced evacuations from you,” He said shocked.

“Well, if things are handled right to start, it will go well enough if things turned out that bad. They won’t have to be forced forced.”

“Very true words Command Sergeant Major.”

“Thank you Sir. Sergeant Sky Breaker will be unavailable until you get a team to him. Or a runner. Is there anything you have questions about or further business?”

“Go back to your leave Sir. Enjoy it before you deploy. Thank you for keeping your duty above leave.”

They hung up, Shadow left the spare key with Crepuscule, stopped at the bank and then headed back home. Shadow saw Black in the fields so he dipped down and gave a quick report. He found it most agreeable. So did Lance when Shadow got home and found him still in the kitchen with Rain Jubilee.

“Shadow, I hope you do not mind, but Maple Tree came by and asked if we could have a community meeting tomorrow night with you.”

“Of course,” Shadow smiled. “That sounds like a great idea. I know my letter was difficult to taken in with my simple writing skills.”

Lance had a fun smile on his face, like he used to have when setting up the obstacle courses. “He expressed interest in seeing some of your flying skills.”

“I can easily do a fun demonstration,” Shadow said grinning back.

Shadow took a sip of water. “Where did Dream end up going?”

“I forget which farm off to our east has a sick foal,” Lance replied.

“I know you dad,” Shadow said looking at him. “You might be slowing down, but you don’t sit here in the kitchen on a day like today.”

“Buck and Lunar have it,” Lance waved it off.

“So, the uniform puts me above work?” Shadow pressed.

“Well, I won’t stop you,” Lance shrugged. “We have that damn wheat popping up in the west field again.”

“That I can help with,” Shadow said getting up. “Once I change. I need my flight suits washed, but not my dress uniform.”

“They are already in the wash,” Rain Jubilee smiled. “What kind of mother would I be if I didn’t check for laundry after flying as long as you did?”

They laughed and split.

“It is a little warm for a cloak,” Lunar laughed when Shadow came out.

Shadow laughed looking at himself. “Tell that to the Enclave. Super strict clothing policy. When I got my own room…” Shadow had to stop himself from laughing so hard. “My own room felt weird, and I couldn't sleep from the silence and lack of the presence of at least somepony else.”

Shadow gave content sigh. “But cloak or not, I am here to help. I am back on the farm. I have been wanting to do _real_ work for so long now.”

Shadow grinned. “Lets get to it.”

They worked hard for the rest of the morning and into lunch.

“Is that rosemary?” Shadow asked as they entered the kitchen.

“Yes,” Rain Jubilee smiled. “Fresh from the garden. But what is that look?”

“Oh,” Shadow shook his head. “Sorry. The water purification tablets for irradiated water doesn’t taste… good. Rosemary helps. Some. But they do not provides us with that. It is a little known secret.”

“I will get you all the rosemary I can and dry it for you,” She smiled. “And some seeds so that wherever you go, you can plant your own and always have some handy.”

“Thanks,” Shadow smiled. “It will be very, very much appreciated.”

The wheat infestation was an infestation. They had to leave whole clumps around turnips so they did not end up removing both. Shadow slept the best had had since leaving home. Ignoring those two nights with Cardinal Spitfire.

The next day came and went the same until the time for the community meeting. Dream Catcher had gotten back in time for it, Cherry Tart and Early Blossom were able to join as well. Shadow was in his dress uniform, which meant that when it came time to perform, he would not be able to zip at high speeds. Those high speeds would require more area, which he didn’t have either.

Shadow launched straight up, came out of it into a drop where he opened up right above their heads. Up into a climb where he spun as he climbed. Shadow focused on sharp movements. Solo flying was difficult to show off after their training. There was nopony to match, mirror or counter each movement. Still, he wowed them all.

Shadow casually cruised towards them. He pulled up and went above their head, only to drop down behind them in through the open doors of the meeting house. He didn’t miss a beat as he landed into a walk.

“I can’t believe they teach you that.”

“They don’t” Shadow replied as they filed in behind him. “I learned all of that in a pair, and then even better, a squad of six. Taking it down to single is, easy.”

Shadow laughed. “Sorry, I went to Aerial Combat School where I learned all that. I am one of the best fliers in the Enclave. My strength is long distance flight. My body to wing ratio is perfect for flying.”

“But what you saw, I can do all that five times faster with the same precision if not better. I just didn’t have the room. That launch was taught to me by a Wonderbolt during special training, in between all of the other schools.”

They were all impressed. Shadow was at the front as if he was leading the meeting and the talks soon turned to the differences between them and the Enclave. Getting his voice there only helped him explain things better. Shadow also shared a lot of stories from his time in basic to illustrate differences.

“I still hate cities,” Shadow said before launching into some stuff like the Cloudsdale Monument and then the Weather Factory. “But outside of those few things, I felt like I had no voice in the city.”

“That would explain the demonstrations,” Cherry Tart stated, speaking for the first time in the meeting.

The room got quiet. Early Blossom blushed as heads stole glances.

“Somepony say it,” Shadow ordered. “Kill any rumors now.”

“Is She carrying a foal?” Shadow missed who asked.

“Yes,” Cherry Tart replied standing up. “It was actually a simple medical procedure done using a donor in Las Pegasus. Their idea of giving birth is very foreign and impersonal. I am glad I am back here for that.”

“Its done,” Shadow stated. “Their farm can go on, passing on it’s legacy through their generations.”

“But it isn’t Early Blossom’s and Cherry Tart’s together,” Maple Tree said trying to understand. It was just confusion, nothing against them.

“They will be raising it,” Shadow shot back. “It isn’t much different than adoption. But in this case, it is Cherry Tart’s blood being passed down. And together, they will be raising it like their own. The foal will never see any difference unless you force it to see it. And then that would be splitting hairs and cruel.”

“What do you know about this?” Maple Tree asked Shadow. “You know a lot.”

“Their stop at my graduation was planned into the trip,” Shadow shrugged. “I lived with them. I will be retiring to their farm. I have my own permanent room there. It wasn’t subtle them visiting my graduation, so yeah I knew a lot of it from their visit.”

Nopony had a responds to Shadow's blunt honesty. At this point, he felt giving them everything except the identity of the donor was the only option. Early Blossom couldn’t see any of them, her face was in her hooves in shame.

“Come on,” Shadow pressed. “Have they not proved their commitment not just to each other, but to this community? What else is needed? You would not question any other married couple, would you? Even if they had to seek out science to carry a foal you would not!”

Early Blossom had wet cheeks, but she looked up and smiled at Shadow.

“And I would know,” Shadow said pulling their attention back to him. “I am Filly Fooler after all.”

They all laughed. It was even better seeing Shadow in person and him using it on himself. He had put the ‘Filly Fooler’ name tag on. It smoothed things over and ended the meeting on a solid, funny note.

Any chatting happened before the meetings. It was too late to stay and chat. Some of the farms had a few hour flight. Cherry Tart and Early Blossom didn’t bolt out, but they didn’t linger. Nopony could say they ran out of the meeting.

Shadow didn’t head into the house when they got back home. He stayed on the porch watching the stars. He lost track of time when Lance joined him.

“Can’t sleep?” Lance asked joining him.

“A lot on my mind, but the stars are keeping their wisdom from me, again,” Shadow sighed.

“What should we start with?” Lance asked quietly.

“Hmm? What do you mean?”

“Let’s start with tonight’s meeting. You were the donor, weren’t you?”

Shadow sat there in shock for a minute at the bluntness of the question.

“Yes,” Shadow breathed. “I won’t lie. It is your right to know. But is it that obvious?”

“No, it isn’t,” Lance reassured him. “To family, and probably Black’s, yes. But nopony else knows you three well enough. What they saw tonight was a respected member of the community dispelling a rumor and helping them make sense of… it.”

Lance sighed. “It is foreign. And I sent them off to do it, just not knowing they would want you as the donor. After they came back, things kind of started to add up slowly. A good choice. For all of you. A still confused grandfather, but loving and looking forward to my daughter’s foal. I may never wrap my head around it all, but I will give all the love in my heart to the foal. I just never could ask them face to face. Somehow you are easier.”

Shadow chuckled. “I slammed into a wall at high speeds in Aerial Combat School because I was having trouble wrapping my head around it. A few weeks after I went. Oh yeah, timing of it all.”

“The General over training happened to run into us as we were making the request, along with some other things that don’t matter,” Shadow explained. “He had learned enough to realize the importance of a farm, especially a Homestead, passing on it’s legacy. I was escorted on an emergency leave, by my heavy weapons instructor, Marble Falls. She is a Wonderbolt. I learned a lot and was pushed hard. Both were great gifts.”

Lance just nodded his head and they sat there for a while longer.

Shadow eventually sighed and spoke his mind. “I can’t get rid of the idea that I was given leave only to come home for my last time. Because I won’t be coming home. And it’s not like there will be a body to bring back either. They sentence...”

“Stop,” Lance cut Shadow off. “Yes, they did in case it is. But you and I both know that you weathered training not only just fine, but exceptionally. All of it. You are there for a reason. You are hardy and will come back.”

Lance smiled at Shadow in the moonlight. “You may not be as big as us, but you could take a bullet and walk away without a problem. It is in your body, in your bones and in your raising. You keep your foundation and you will come back. That is the truth.”

Shadow smiled back before hanging his head.

“She is going to kill me,” He said as he pulled out the Homestead book to hand to Lance. Lance didn’t open in.

“If the Enclave knew, they very well might pull me from the mission. All of us are stallions, single and with a sibling to pass on the family line. A mare can reproduce with anypony, a stallion is more expendable. They might drag her away from where she is going as well. Later, when they can know, they will allow us to be at the same base.”

“It…” Shadow hesitated. “We knew each other long enough. It happened fast, but it was so that we would always be bound to come back to. More than just our word.”

Lance gave the book back to Shadow with a smile. He hadn’t opened it.

“Enough said Son. I am happy for both of you. Whoever she is, she is a very lucky pony. Introduce me to her when you two can make it back. All that matters is that you got it off your chest. Somepony in the family knows. And I will keep your secret safe, even from your mother. Unless she specifically asks. You know the honesty rule.”

“You can keep it secret unless you are directly asked,” Shadow smiled. “And then you must answer honestly.”

“I am very proud of you,” Lance said getting up. “I am very happy for you. I know you two have had no real time together, but make her the cornerstone to your foundation and you will come back. If you both decided to give it all to serve the other, for the good of the farm, you will learn to love each other deeper than most married couples do.”

“Or in this case, for the good of your duty. Love her greater than you love yourself, care for her greater than you care for yourself, and you will learn to truly love her. Love is not conditional. It is not an emotion. Emotions come and go. Love is a choice. I know you both made that choice. Time away so early on is tough, but you don’t choose soft things. I know she has a tough hide, with a soft heart. Like you. You two can make it, and will make it.”

Shadow sat outside a while longer before heading inside to get some sleep. He was up with the others and soon headed off to spend time with the girls. They were doing stuff around the house when he arrived.

“Dad asked, didn’t he?” Early Blossom asked right away.

“Yes,” Shadow replied. “It was in private, but an outright question. He had already guessed.”

Early Blossom breathed a sigh of relief. “It is his right to know. Now the family can secretly know, and it will not be awkward, or at least feel so awkward.”

“He commented that he had no idea how to ask you face to face,” Shadow added. “Even though he sent you off to have the procedure done, he could not ask. He didn’t start guessing until after you came back. He had no idea before you left. You did it well. And he is very proud and happy. Confused, but looking forward to his daughter’s first foal and giving it all the love he can.”

Early Blossom hugged Shadow tightly in thanks for the news and everything else.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Cherry Tart said leading him up the stairs. “We moved your room. Before, it was just casually done. Now you are at the end, where you can privately recede to with whoever you finally bring home.”

“Thanks,” Shadow chuckled. “It was a good, thoughtful move. We never planned that far ahead, and your master bedroom is in the corner, you adding in this hall; well I stopped at your home on the way here. I see why you built such a big house.”

Early Blossom was annoyed. Shadow had made it there before she had.

“Go drag her into your bedroom for a lesson,” Shadow told Early Blossom as he stepped into his room to settle in for the next two days. He close the door behind him.

Shadow was in the kitchen looking at what to prepare for lunch when they came in.

“We only talked,” Early Blossom said coldly.

“Yeah,” Cherry Tart agreed. “You learned a lot of things in Basic we don’t like.”

“Yeah,” Shadow sighed. “You can’t make it through there without losing pieces of yourself. My group of friends, Golden Dawn had stories of her exploits, which we she enjoyed telling another filly fooler. Deke loved to push things at Cardinal Spitfire and I, the innocent ones. And you can not avoid the drill sergeants teaching you some things through their language.

“Damn it Shadow!” Early Blossom exclaimed. “It is impossible to even pretend to be mad at you.”

Cherry Tart was slumped against the kitchen table laughing. Early Blossom joined her laughter and Shadow just shook his head. He was lost.

“You killed our entire planned argument,” Cherry Tart finally was able to explain. “We were going to go for the teasing leave the house angle, but you just killed that.”

Shadow smiled at them and they all sat down.

“They were really that open?” Early Blossom asked intrigued.

“The idea that we don’t brag among friends made it worse,” Shadow chuckled. “The idea that I had no real idea of any specifics, was a really big cloud they wanted to pop. They had no idea what to do with not even thinking about doing it, let alone not sneaking around to do anything. By the middle of basic, it was old news. Clouds busted, old news.”

“What have you brought into this house?” Early Blossom asked Cherry Tart.

“Hey! It might have been my idea, but there was no way to predict all of this,” She poked back.

Cherry Tart smiled at Shadow. “Foal or not, its not the same without you. This is your home as much as it is ours.”

“On that note,” Shadow said. “I may never get to answer you when you need it.”

Shadow slid a sealed envelope across the table to Cherry Tart.

“What am I missing?” Early Blossom asked confused.

“Something that I meant to keep private,” Cherry Tart growled. “Shadow doesn’t seem to get discretion.”

“Now or never,” Shadow sighed. “Sadly. Business before pleasure?”

“Will one of you tell me what is going on?” Early Blossom asked frustrated.

Cherry Tart hung her head. “When I sent Shadow the letter confirming I was pregnant, I also added a request. I wanted him to look out for potential donors for you.”

Early Blossom raised an eyebrow at Shadow.

“Just taking care of my sister,” Shadow smiled. “It might be my last time.”

Early Blossom snatched the envelope away and ripped it open. “A Deke and an Olive Pit. With their ID numbers. What kind of name is Deke?”

Shadow gave a quick nod. “I have not met anypony else of higher caliber that those two. Even after all they pushed on me. I have not asked either. Deke would say yes without thinking. He is a solid stallion who takes our bond of friendship seriously, as well as duty to the Pegasus Race. Olive Pit might need some persuading, but both would do it for me.”

“Thank you,” Early Blossom said with tears, shocking them both. “You are really, truly looking out for me.”

Cherry Tart brought Early Blossom in for a hug.

“Since we are on business,” Early Blossom began.

Cherry Tart had to pick up the rest. “This is officially West Cherry Homestead, but each of the original Cherry Homesteads has a farm name as well. You are apart of this so we wanted to get your opinion.”

Shadow nodded, encouraging her to continue.

“We want it put on record as West Cherry Homestead: Filly Fooler Farm. Your nickname and its prestige as the official story.”

“Official?” Shadow asked with his eyebrow raised.

Cherry Tart was the expert so she responded. “This will always be founded by two filly foolers, and we don’t want that to leave the records, but your nickname makes for the three of us all being able to be called filly foolers. And it makes for a really amazing record of your feats, past, present and future. Something legendary for a Homestead to be founded upon.”

“I am in,” Shadow smiled. “I am all in.” 


	5. Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK: 2 PART 1: ROSEMARY
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1 or 8

Shadow glided towards the row of tents set up in the street. He dropped out of the sky and didn’t miss a stride as he immediately moved into a walk like it was nothing. The two light troopers in front of him where impressed, but nervous.

“Command Sergeant Major, we have been expecting you,” One said saluting.

Shadow saluted back a little late. He was not expecting to be saluted. The ACUs were relaxed when it came to that policy.

“Is there a place I can quickly change into my dress uniform?”

“Of course,” He replied. “Step into the tent behind us and close the flaps. We will stand guard and tie them open later.”

Shadow stepped in and changed. Before leaving he gave himself a pep talk.

_I may not think I really deserve this rank, but I have it and I need to act accordingly as best as I can. The team said I can easily put a colonel in place with this rank. I must have confidence. Strong, quiet confidence._

Shadow stepped back out. “I assume you have a quartermaster or supplies tent? I wish to put my bags someplace safe while I am here for the rest of the day.”

They led him to a tent that was set up as a private room.

“He will not mind you storing them here temporarily,” They told Shadow.

Shadow trusted them and neatly put them away.

“Catch me up on the situation,” Shadow ordered.

“We will take you to the dig site. We do not know much. They tried to use us to help dig, but the pegasi here were adamant about doing the work themselves. That is all we know.”

Shadow recognized the farm as they came upon it. He was led around to the back where quite a few ponies were around a large rectangular hole. Four were in Enclave uniforms, they other six were wearing cloaks.

“Sir,” One of the troopers announced. “The Command Sergeant Major is here.”

“It is just past noon,” He said turning around.

“I fly fast Sir,” Shadow replied focusing on the hole. “But catch me up quickly.”

“We are at eight feet,” one of the Enclave scientist said. “You can see that the block of ice goes all the way down. We have not found the bottom yet, and were waiting for your arrival for ideas.”

Shadow hopped down like it was half the distance it was. He poked the ice his his hoof and then he dug out some of the cloud around the different area, each time feeling it in his hooves.

Shadow looked at the ground. It was hard. He tested how much it was packed down by vaulting off the side onto the edge and flipping backwards to drop down with real intent. It gave him a good jolt. It should not have.

“This is not packed cloud,” Shadow stated. “The sides indicate that there is no problem with water retention and show homage to proper irrigation. I wager that further down is more ice from what I felt when I landed.”

Shadow vault back up to land with the farmers and speak directly to them. “Take it all the way down, with a science team charting it every two feet.”

They nodded. It was the Enclave commander who spoke up.

“All the way down?” He asked pissed off.

Shadow turned to him. “To the safe digging distance,” Shadow clarified. “18 feet and no where close to getting through. We rarely, if ever have to dig down that far. I do not actually know who determined the 18 foot rule. I have never had to dig more than four. We just grew up with it.”

The farmers spoke up. They were going to gather the community first for a meeting.

“I did not do a proper introduction,” Shadow said hopping to the other side.

“I am General Celsius,” He said extending his hoof.

“General,” Shadow said shocked as he shook his hoof. “Forgive my poor manors. I had no idea you intended to come.”

“No harm done,” He replied. “This is really important business and I was not intending to at the beginning. Your name tag says ‘Filly Fooler’?”

“Oh,” Shadow chuckled. “I guess you have not heard about that story. Immortalized at Fort Wind for the best nickname and the most prestigious, especially with its comeback. A play off my size that flipped around as I excelled. I obviously still could pass as a mare. I had it on for a community thing and they loved it. I forgot to remove it.”

They both chuckled.

“Well Command Sergeant Major,” The General began. “I called your Major who gave clearance to stay another day.”

“Wonderful,” Shadow smiled. “I will need to confirm that with him.”

“My tent is private enough for the call,” He replied.

“You only have a few tents here,” Shadow commented. “Where are the others?”

“Sergeant Sky Breaker is good at his job,” He stated. “The farms are putting up one or two in spare rooms. We are paying 25 bits a night, and the troops are eating our food. So far, all has been going well.”

“Marvelous,” Shadow praised. “Successfully boarding them will certainly improve relations and build up the farm’s cash, which means stronger farms and better yields.”

They were at the tent where Shadow had been told to store his gear. Shadow dialed the number.

“Hello?”

“Major, this is Shadow Flare.”

“You got there early,” He replied before Shadow could continue. “Good. And you are clear to stay for another day. Your first mission has changed. You are to head to the same location and work to solve this problem from beneath these clouds. We have some new developments to discuss and go over when you arrive back.”

“Yes Sir!” Shadow answered.

“I know I do not need to tell you how important it is to solve this issue for a multitude of reason. It is now imperative we leave as fast as possible.”

“We will have this taken care of quickly,” Shadow affirmed.

“Get to it,” The Major ordered and hung up the phone.

Shadow stepped out to join the General.

“That was fast,” Shadow stated.

“He is not messing around,” General Celsius replied. “We can not afford to.”

They headed over to the meeting that was gathering at the front of the house. Shadow pulled the General in to stand with the others.

“Sky!” Shadow exclaimed when he saw him.

“Shadow!” Sky said coming around to the front to greet him. “You got here earlier than expected. “I can see you really deserve those silver wings and the few ribbons you have. I am glad I got to see you before things get really crazy for you.”

“The same,” Shadow replied. “But I have heard only good things about the events happening here. Soldiers being put up like friends is a great achievement. Amazing for the farms as well. They may need all the bits they can get.”

“Yes, it is,” Sky nodded. “Are you sure you want General Celsius here?”

“Absolutely,” Shadow smiled. “If this is going to really work, we need him here as part of the community and solving this problem as one of them.”

Shadow turned to the ponies gathered.

“It is wonderful to see you all,” Shadow began. “Despite the reasons we have to be here, it is still good to meet fellow farmers. I am Command Sergeant Major of Reconnaissance, Shadow Flare.”

Shadow pulled out his Homestead book to start his introduction. “I am from the west side of our district and from the Turnip Homestead. Quite a few years back now, before I was born, my father, Lance, and his best friend, Black, left their homes to travel south to help with a disease striking carrot farms.”

“When I said ice, they looked at each other with dread. The ice was there at the heart of the disease. I do not know exactly how things turned out, but they told me it was worse than a disease striking a farm or single crop. Lots of farms lost their entire fields and plenty of ponies in the area got sick as well. They even said there were deaths.”

Shadow took a deep breath before continuing. “I may be in an Enclave uniform, but I grew up working hard every day to do our duty to the Pegasus Race, to feed them. And I enjoyed my duty. I joined up for the time being because I felt Equestria was calling me to protect my community as a soldier, so we continue as we always have.”

“I know your fear, your pain, and I feel it too. I will be straight with you. As much as it pains me, enough died back then to possible justify the evacuation of these farms. Even one preventable death is unacceptable.”

Shadow let them talk back and forth for a little bit before taking back control. He had to focus on giving them the straight facts.

“I say that as a farmer who cares, not because of the uniform I am wearing. I called my superiors to get the Enclave out here because I care. I do not want my fellow farmers to suffer and die. The Enclave has the resources to make sure you are safe and healthy, and give saving your farms a better go than you could alone.”

“You will return if you have to leave. And you only have this small amount of troops because I made sure of it. That has been going well from what I am hearing. Beneficial for both sides. Working together as one, to make sure you can live your lives and do the duty I know you all love to do, no matter which side.”

“I may be small, and unable to pull, but I can not be moved either and can trudge on and carry very heavy weights. Well past the skills of the fancy, weak city ponies. I grew up like you did and learned the life lessons you learned. And I love working the fields and I will return to working the fields once I am done serving. On my leave the past few days, I was working in the fields besides my family. It was enjoyable and relaxing.”

“I am here as a fellow farmer, helping out a farm in trouble. All of your farms. My father and his best friend just went to a core farm to help with irrigation techniques they had forgotten before they all lost their crops. I learned the importance of helping other farmers no matter where, from them. No matter the size of the farm, since the core farms are not more than half our size.”

A pony spoke up. “That was your father they wanted to brand as a traitor?”

Shadow smiled. “It was, and I ripped their argument to shreds over the phone. I also made sure a judge was on standby to keep them safe because the bastards have tried to do the same thing to me, twice! Their ignorance is a problem, so now is the time to teach them so they do not remain ignorant.”

Challenge laid down, Shadow turned it over to them.

“Are the rumors true about ponies rioting about lack of food?” He was asked.

“Sort of,” Shadow nodded. “Peaceful for the most part. Driven by fear of helpless ponies who do not understand the complicated food distribution system or farming. The Enclave is not near starvation. But where did you hear that?”

“It has been passed along from community to community coming east.”

Shadow was shocked. It took him a moment to find his voice. “I did not know that my letter to my community got spread this far. That was only sent a few months back. I have personally seen and been forced to help stand by in case things got out of control.”

“They did not, however, I am also no longer forced to perform those duties. I sympathize too much with them, despite wanting only peace and order. I am too close to the issue. And I have proven to be more of a problem than help. The conflict of interest could prove deadly if they forced me to continue.”

“Few ponies leave their farms to join up. Fewer still will be unfit to help keep the peace at these demonstrations. The core farmers give all their food and are in the same distribution system. Teaching those ponies not to be afraid is difficult because the city makes it incredibly easy to lose your voice. I hate cities. They are more trouble than they are worth.”

They laughed at his admittance.

“We need help,” Another spoke up. “But we don’t want them to force us into anything.”

“They wont,” Shadow stated with confidence. “I learned of a question with no answer from the war, which they have been unable to stamp out. It is fillies and colts keeping it alive in their big, organized schools. They can’t take away our stories. Rainbow Dash is too awesome to be removed. Her taking out that pirate ship is too awesome.”

He got chuckles from using her catch phrase.

“I have a question,” General Celsius spoke up. “The core farms, as you call them, turn in all but a small bit of their food and use the same distribution system as any other Pegasus. But I know you do not. How are you taxed and by what standards?”

Shadow looked at the crowd. He was challenging them to answer.

“Sixty percent,” Somepony answered. “We have a lot bigger farms for a lot of reasons, but it is necessary for our survival. We trade others to get a variety of food and we sell the last chunk for bits to cover cost of new equipment and other supplies. We live comfortably and do not fear starvation. It gets close of course, but we live well.”

“Very impressive,” General Celsius marveled. “There is absolutely no reason to mess with that. Any of it. We may be ignorant about farming in many ways, but I know you are honest, good working ponies who strive to look out for the Pegasus Race in any way possible.”

“We both need each other,” He continued. “You need us to help you figure this out and potentially survive, and we need you to survive and do what you love to do. Without trusting each other, we will fail. Together, we can succeed.”

“We will listen to you and be directed by you. I want you to teach us so we understand. But, if it comes to the point that we must pull you out for your safety, you need to trust us. We will take care of you. And not because of what you can do, but what you have done.”

Shadow took the opportunity to make a change. “I know that you all have farms to care for, even with this matter at hand. Lead and guide, but let the soldiers do the heavy lifting and digging. If this is solved soon, you will need to have been keeping up your farms.”

They grumbled back and forth but caved. The elders would help and guide, so each farm would continue on as normal as possible. A difficult task at such an uncertain time along with the ice in the fields.

General Celsius and Shadow met up while the others finished organizing. Sky Breaker joined them.

“Unorthodox, but effective,” General Celsius praised.

“I spoke the truth,” Shadow stated. “Who and what I am can not change no matter what I wear. And it doesn’t effect my duty and loyalty, for that has always been, and always will be, the same. But on the subject, you used pony, not Pegasus. Believe in the change and see them all as the same as you see every other Pegasus, and success will not be far behind.”

Sky Breaker chuckled. “Still Shadow, you are unorthodox. I adapted, but you forced them to adapt.”

They all laughed and met up with the others at the hole. It was a tense afternoon as they patiently watched and waited as they dug down deeper. The soldiers were not as proficient as the farmers at digging, but they worked well. Keeping a clean cut hole was the hardest part.

Ten feet found nothing and twelve feet proved worthless other than a good stopping point.

Shadow prepared to join the General in a dinner of field rations, but the others would not have it. All three of them were invited for dinner by an Elder. It was not only a good meal, but they got to know General Celsius at a more personal level.

Shadow was put up as a friend at another house while the General went back to his tent. They served him breakfast and then Shadow departed to the hole, leaving them to their farm work.

“How goes things?” Shadow asked when he arrived.

The General just looked at him concerned. A science team was surveying fourteen feet.

“Sir,” He said from the bottom of the hole. “We are picking up trace radiation. We recommend we stop digging.”

“Take it down two more feet,” Shadow ordered. “It could be a band in the clouds or purely random. There is a lot more clouds beneath you.”

General Celsius said nothing and they got back to digging.

“Same,” the scientist reported at sixteen feet. “We really should stop digging.”

Shadow dropped into the hole.

“It still is a deep thud,” He commented. “We have a long ways to go before we break through. Let me see the equipment.”

“This isn’t the simple equipment you were taught in Basic,” He warned.

“And since then, I have been put on a recon team and thoroughly trained in these and more,” Shadow replied firmly.

Shadow was given the equipment and ran his own tests.

“The ice is melting,” Shadow commented.

“It is exposed to warm air,” The scientist stated with an edge. “What do you expect?”

“Take a sample. From the tip, the middle and the bottom,” Shadow ordered. “Let each melt and track emissions.”

“Use the heater,” General Celsius ordered. “Lets speed that up.”

Shadow stayed in the hole. It wasn’t long before they came back with high levels of radiation being emitted. Shadow jumped out.

“We are sitting in a minefield of radiation,” Shadow said stating the obvious to everypony. They were all concerned.

“We need to expand the hole and then get me the center coordinates,” Shadow continued. “It is time to tackle this from below.”

“Then why expand it?” General Celsius asked.

“Because I am going see if we can pop up,” Shadow replied. “And we need to see the layers.”

“Up from below?” A farmer asked. “That is really dangerous, right?”

“Yes,” Shadow nodded. “And that is why its the team I’m over doing it. We are well trained though. This is the type of things were are supposed to be doing. I have no fear about it, and neither should you.”

“However, it may not be any more danger than what we are already standing on. If it is more dangerous, you will not have to worry. We will not expose you to more that what is already here and we can take care of you medically. And I mean we will take care of you very, very well.”

Shadow took a deep breath before giving them the painful orders. “Prepare, and only prepare, to evacuate. The science team and soldiers can stay longer since it is their duty. But we can not risk your lives. If it comes to it, the crop is already lost. There is no point in losing your lives.”

Shadow smiled at them to calm them down. “I think we can come up with an answer. But we need to know more and my team has a top notch scientist. I have learned a lot from him, but he needs to see this for himself. He will know better than I what to do. It won’t take us long to be here, well below us. No more than a week.”

Shadow turned to the General. “I need to leave now. Can I use your tent to change into a flight suit?”

“Yes, of course,” He replied. “Meanwhile, I will move in two more units to be here and ready to assist in evacuations, if it comes to that. Including sky chariots. I would rather not leave these ponies here longer than I have to when I can have aid here, now. The units are already at Cherry Town, waiting.”

“Do it,” Shadow nodded. He looked at the others. “Remember, trust goes both ways. Prepare the hole so it interferes with your farms as little as possible. I will be right back to do a final check and make my own coordinates check. Two makes for better accuracy than one. Especially since we are going below.”

Shadow came back a few minutes later, ready to fly. He ran his coordinate check and was spot on by the other check. Shadow reassured them all that it was precautionary preparation only. He launched straight up and was gone.

Shadow set a very fast pace. It was still before lunch and he wanted to get in tonight. It would be late, but he would get a few hours sleep before reporting in.

He cruised into a proper landed before midnight. He was well ahead of his own expected time of arrival, but he was really feeling it. His own room was again, too quiet, but he was exhausted and ponies were counting on him to make a quick turn around.

Shadow awoke late at 0830, grabbed a quick breakfast and reported into a stunned Major.

“You certainly outdid yourself,” Major Winters Breath said as they went to Room 4, their wing’s large, multipurpose room.

“We have some new developments,” Silent said right away. “First off, Slice’s request was granted so we have a whole new barrel to pair up with the 5.56 chamber modifier. I wish I had known about the request.”

“Not as good as replacing both action and barrel,” Slice cut in. “But we can add good accuracy back when it comes to that round.”

Silent rolled with it and regained his command. “Yes. Well besides that, Storm worked out a hoof held laser cutting tool for small things. And here is the manifest for the first supply drop to happen once we assemble a base of operations. And the next two.”

“These will cover everything,” Shadow nodded when he finished reading them. “A lot to haul if we have to go a bit of a distance, but worth it.”

“We know,” Silent replied. “That is why it is in three segments. But now, to the matter in front of us. What can you report about the ice problems?”

“Radioactive ice is being pushed up from the lower base clouds. It has done it once before. Left unchecked, it will melt, releasing that radiation and kill the crops, cause sickness and even death. Both sides have been working well together. Preparations are being made to evacuate if we can not stop it.”

Nor asked for more details and Shadow relayed all he knew and saw.

“Are we clear to leave tomorrow morning?” Nor asked.

“Yes,” Major Winters Breath said. “So long as Lieutenant Silent Wind finds it acceptable.”

Silent nodded. “Final orders. We leave at 0800. Be assembled Room 2 at 0700 for final run through of pre-primary mission and then about our transition back to the primary mission.”

Shadow sat in his room after dinner. What he was taking was easily packed. They had recon flight suits to wear under their armor, which like the armor, held no Enclave symbols. They where navy blue like their power armor and with their recon symbol on their flanks and where there rank would go on their sleeves. Shadow had three chevrons above and three blow the symbol, just like the official rank insignia for Command Sergeant Major. All of them had the proper chevrons for their rank.

His armor was on it’s stand. Along with the spare flight suits, Shadow packed his picture book and his Homestead book. The armor had small slots in between them and their guns where they could safely keep things. A nice adjustment Slice made once he found out Shadow was planning on taking them with him.

His seeds would join them, but the dried rosemary and their tea balls would go in the saddle bags that were designed to sit on the outside of the gun and another set on the flank. They we going to have to carry a lot of food and some extra ammo with them to start.

Shadow looked at the Homestead copy Money Bags gave him. He opened it up into the center where they had charted the meeting. He used the following pages to draw out their team’s symbol and then write a message to Cardinal Spitfire.

Shadow had never really opened up his full feelings to her. They never exactly had the time. He opened up about his love for her, including all the little things about her that he adored, his everlasting devotion, proper foundations so you would not fall, and his dreams about the two of them.

Shadow made sure he added the words Lance told him. All of the advice he gave about love. He also told her about the real Rainbow Dash cave and wanting to take her there as soon as he could.

She would be the pony that got his stuff if he died. It was a safe way to leave a message. Nopony else would look into the book to find it. A letter would be easy to find and open if they tried to screen what he left for secrets. She would get the hint.

The plan was simple. Drop down, fly to the coordinates and let Nor do his thing with the weather in the area. Then they would be heading to their target destination, Foal Mountain Range, ignoring the other places that might make good locations for their base of operations.

Shadow stood at the hatch and looked down. He was first to drop in. He took a deep breath and just let himself fall in like he did with the twister. The others followed in an orderly fashion. They all fell further down than Shadow did because of the weight.

“It isn’t because I am stronger or have more endurance,” Shadow said back when Slice complained about Shadow not dropping. “It is because I know how to use my wings differently from ACS.”

Shadow took point and Silent slid into the navigator position. Gone were the nice white, puffy clouds above. The bottom layer was gray and it felt damp. The light filtered through it all, somehow. Its was muted though, and there would not be any stars to look up to. Only the disgusting clouds. There also would not be any sunrises or sunsets to grace the land. It was truly forsaken.

“I do not know if it looks good or bad below us,” Slice stated after a while.

“Below us used to be farmland,” Silent said. “It has been two hundred years. The growth of the forest looks pretty good. Nor?”

“All of it seems to be tough and harsh, but alive well enough,” Nor answered. “But nothing hit in this area. It will probably look worse the closer we get to Canterlot and Fillydelphia. A lot worse.”

It took them two days to make it. Their saddlebags were heavy, but worse, their maps were inaccurate. The scaling was not uniformed. Canterlot and the center would be hours, while the fringes like in the north had no scale and could take days, maybe even weeks.

“Lets prepare camp for the night,” Silent said. “We can start fresh in the morning.”

It was very open with little natural barriers. They did their best to set up a defensive camp. Thunder, Slice and Storm took watch. Shadow and Nor needed a full night’s rest. It was odd sleeping in their armor. They didn’t dare take it off. It was comfortable, enough.

“A lot more light filters through than I expected,” Nor said in the morning. “Almost as if the sun can not be held back.”

“Before the war, Unicorn magic raised and lowered it,” Shadow stated. “So there is a good chance it can not be blocked. But lets go see what is happening above us.”

They took off and flew straight up.

“I have no radiation readings here,” Nor reported. “It is cold, but not cold enough to freeze water.”

Shadow was already digging. “Mine is reading trace emissions in the clouds like there was up top.”

“How are you doing that?” Nor asked as Shadow disappeared.

“I dug a shelf to stand on,” Shadow chuckled.

Nor did the same and they began to excavate up. Ten feet up they struck ice.

“It is below freezing,” Nor commented.

“But not above or below,” Shadow added.

They looked at each other for a few minutes thinking.

We have to get through,” Shadow finally said. “Rocket time.”

Nor answered by dropping out of the clouds. Shadow tucked his wings in, fell and sent a rocket into the ice. They were rewarded by a sprinkling of ice fragments. There were no clouds below the impact site. They had to dig up and set themselves on the ice shelf.

“Work up,” Nor ordered Shadow. “I will work sideways.

Shadow continued up another ten feet. Another ten feet passed just after lunch time. Only a hoofful few feet more and his head popped out of the clouds in the hole that was dug. Shadow pulled his helmet off.

“We are thrilled that was you,” General Celsius said coming over. “The whole place shook.”

Shadow nodded his head thinking.

“What is the current temperature?” He finally asked.

“Interesting,” Shadow replied when they gave it to him.

Nor’s helmeted head popped up by the ice block. He kept it on. Only Shadow could show his face since they already knew it and his job.

“We have a situation near camp,” He said. “We are needed below.”

Shadow put his helmet on and they dove down to the ground together. The rest of the team came out of the trees, far away from the camp. Shadow and Nor took their saddlebags and looked at Silent.

“We were attacked,” Thunder answered. “I think the explosion triggered their awareness. Savage beasts standing on two legs came out of the ground.”

“I must be the Diamond Dogs,” Nor said. “I want to see. They were enslaved in the war by Earth Ponies and how they evolved...”

Nor dove and Shadow followed.

“No sign of them,” Nor said a while later as he touched down.

“And explosion alerted them,” Shadow stated. He popped up his grenade launcher and lobbed one. They saw the ground ahead of them open up and the creatures look towards the explosion. It didn’t take long before they were spotted.”

“The Diamond Dogs appear to be still very sentient,” Nor stated.

“What do you expect ponies? That we are stupid?”

“Just new to the area,” Shadow replied holding his ground as they advanced.

“New to here? We no longer call ourselves Diamond Dogs. We are finally feared. You ponies know us as Hell Hounds. You enslaved us. We kill you.”

Shadow nodded at Nor who took off running. Two chased after Nor and the other three converged on Shadow, forcing him to finally dive out of the way. Two went under ground and the third jumped on Shadow.

Shadow dove again. It took him too long to get up for his liking. His saddlebags were heavy. He launched straight up as the ground beneath him disappeared. They missed his legs and he was out of their howling grasp. Shadow saw Nor meeting up with the others.

“They do not like ponies,” Shadow commented joining them. “And they have the skills to back up their hatred. They are called Hell Hounds now.”

“They dig under and pop out of nowhere,” Nor added.

“How are we going to make camp?” Slice asked.

No place was safe now that they knew they were there.

“They are a long ways east from Splendid valley,” Nor stated. “Which is not good. Where else have they wandered to?”

“We can’t worry about that yet,” Silent said. “Camp?”

“Shit,” Shadow swore. “Up?”

“We just came down,” Silent stated. “We are not supposed to go up!”

“We can’t hover here for days,” Nor replied. “Ignoring Shadow.”

They chuckled and Silent caved. They had no option. They rested on the ice shelf while Shadow slipped up.

“Is everything okay?” He was asked by a farmer as soon as his helmet was off. There was no avoiding them.

“Considering it is the wasteland,” Shadow hesitated. “Yes? We deployed special for here, so we are not as prepared as we would like.”

“You can’t land, can you?” General Celsius asked outright.

“We can,” Shadow hesitated. “And spent the night below. But… sufficient to say no. We can no longer land below again. Not until…”

Nor popped up in the same place again. “Thun… you know who, wants to carpet bomb the area. We need to get him up, now!”

Shadow rolled his eyes and hopped onto the clouds where they dragged Thunder above and made sure he kept his mouth shut. The rest of them went to the tents. None were to take off their helmet except for Shadow. Their identities had to be kept secret.

“The good news is that the clouds are very thick and healthy,” Nor announced. “Over 30 feet thick before we get to the bottom of this pit. Bad news, there is an ice shelf.”

“An ice shelf? In the clouds?” One of the science team’s lieutenants asked. “That is impossible.”

“I would show you, but you don’t want to go below,” Nor stated. “You do not even want to poke your head in the hole. We will stay above for a bit, for a reason.”

“What could have caused this?” General Celsius asked.

“General, I think this is a case of winterization due to the spells. When they fell and created the wasteland below, they probably made so much stuff happen, that things like ash and dust blocked incoming heat from the sun and supercooled off below for a while. And they don’t get the best stuff through the clouds. They get plenty, but not at all like above. Combining that with the northern mountains near us, the clouds most likely soaked up enough water to freeze large shelves in the area.”

The sound of ice tearing in two came from below and soon after, a faint sound as they crashed below.

“It worked,” Nor stated. “I need to check on something.”

He popped back down and soon popped back up.

“The clouds held,” He said to Shadow. “They let the ice past and reformed as solid as ever.”

Nor bucked the ice block. It shook and then disappeared, taking almost half the farm with it.

“Well that was unexpected,” He said looking at the pit he had created. “Good foundation on the house though.”

Shadow walked up to him and looked at the pit. There was some evidence of their crops jumbled up on the top. Nothing could be recovered.

“Sir?” He said.

“Yes?”

“They just lost more than their crops. They lost well prepared cloud soil and are left with a giant pit. They can’t plant in this pit for multiple reasons. Apparently the ice has been pushing up the clouds and they have been shaving it off as normal adjustments without noticing.”

“How long till this can be recovered?” Nor gulped.

Shadow thought for a minute. “Fresh clouds, they could probably get them prepared in time before the freeze. Planting will be a huge deal, two or three times harder than before. And it will be low yields for years.”

“Well shit,” Nor said shaking his head. “We need to drop the rest of the ice. No choice there. Which means farmland will get torn up. I do not know how far south it goes. But the further south, the less there should be.”

“Do you have a suggestion?” General Celsius asked.

“Yes General,” Nor said facing him. “Strategic placement of small holes bored out to heat the ice. Slowly working the way west. It should melt the ice shelf and not allow it to refreeze, giving below irradiated rain. Better down than up. Fast enough to halt problems, slow enough to allow the farmers time to recover. Skipping winter of course. I assume more clouds will shift and fall like this did.”

General Celsius looked at the two of them thinking. “Command Sergeant Major. What do you think?”

Shadow took a deep breath. “It has to happen. It is a solid plan and probably the only one that will work. But the Weather Factory can help by mixing up batches of clouds decently prepared for soil use. A lot will still have to happen, but it is better than plain old clouds.”

“How should they be prepared?” He followed up.

Shadow had to think. He was deployed. His family could handle being taken away again, but that was putting a whole lot on their shoulders and beginning to show preferential treatment, especially if it was just them. And they were only a small fraction of the farming community. They needed more help and more minds thinking.

Shadow smiled as he figured it out. “Gather the five northern Homesteads. Cherry, Turnip, Wingspan, New Beginnings, and Raspberry. As well as their subsidiary Homesteads. That will equal about ten, maybe eleven farms, and probably some very close farms to each Homestead. Together they will be able to help you best prepare the new cloud soil and the area as a whole.”

“Together, they can help keep the peace as the ice is removed due to the respect given for their homestead status. Prepare to have low to no yields in the area as it happens. They will bounce back fast thought. Probably doubling certain yields with no problems below.”

“Thank you,” The General replied. “I can at least send advanced survey teams ahead to get a strong look at below with probes.”

“Make sure they speak with the farmers and let them chose where to probe. It is their land and you could easily mess crops up. Do not fear about keeping this quiet with the farmers, because in a week, all of the farmers in the district will know.”

Shadow walked over to a wall and dug out clouds to cover the two holes.

“We will spend the night before descending to continue surveying from below,” Shadow declared. “At least the ice didn’t leave huge holes in the clouds and the base clouds are already reforming and sealing back up. Still, everypony in the area needs to be cleansed. Everypony. We can not risk them raw exposure to anything we might have allowed up. And probably begin protective treatments.”

“Cleansed?” A farmer asked.

Sky Breaker spoke up. “The Enclave has medicine that will help your bodies kill anything the team might have brought up or that the ice and clouds allowed up. And some that will help shield your bodies from the poisons the ice is releasing.”

“And new safe digging regulations,” Shadow added. “Ten feet.”

Shadow and Nor joined the others in a tent that had been set up for them. They were under guard with a wide perimeter.

“Good call on cleaning everypegasus,” Silent smiled. “Tactful and keeping the danger level high. It counters the fact that we came up from below. Sanctioned or not.”

Shadow just nodded.

“I didn’t expect to take one day,” Nor stated.

“Thankfully it did,” Silent replied. “We can not afford to stay above more than one night. It will be back to the mission and avoiding those beasts at 0500. We need to leave without being seen. Or at least as little as possible.”


	6. Wonderbolt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK: 2 PART 1: ROSEMARY
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1 or 8

"Yes! I am pissed!” Marble Falls yelled. “I don't care that you broke up my team, that was expected and natural. I don't care who they are. They are all Newbies with no experience. I won't have an experienced wingmate to help train them!"

"Trust me Captain, you are the best trainer…"

"Fuck off Colonel! You left me without an experienced wingmate and that means I have to put some newbie as my wingmate, and no matter how good I am at training or how how good they are, it's a bad call and you know it!"

Marble Falls opened the door to Wing 12, Room 2 and slammed it shut. She knew they all had heard the ‘conversation’. She was pissed and didn’t care.

She looked all of them to size them up. An all mare team. It was rare not to be mixed. Typical black flight suits with rank and name embroidered on.

"Damn it Filly Fooler!,” She cried out to the ceiling.

Marble Falls gave a half chuckle and smiled. “Hello Cardinal Spitfire. I should have seen this coming. I fucking wish Filly Fooler had not pushed to be in recon. You two would make a hell of a team. Yeah, I really think he would have made it and they would not have split you two up."

Marble Falls looked at Cardinal Spitfire. She couldn't see her blushing due to her coat, but her eyes gave it away.

"What are you hiding?"

"Full confidentiality?" Cardinal Spitfire hesitated.

"From everypegasus here,” Marble Falls assured her. “First lesson will be keeping secrets, unless it interferes with your duty. Mission related or not. Open and share everything. We have to be able to trust each other on all levels. Open like you two made sure your Unit and Barracks Cardinal Spitfire. Now spill."

Cardinal Spitfire rolled her eyes. "So much for open. We never saw Arrow and Dipper coming.”

“Minus that twist,” Marble Falls admitted.

“Well,” She hesitated. “I don't think it causes any problems with my duty…"

"Losing patience. Stop stalling!"

Cardinal Spitfire took a deep breath, closed her eyes and launched into everything as fast as she could explain.

"Shadow and I were pitted against each other from day one in Basic which meant I hated him. Week six Autumn Leaf tried to destroy us permanently by making us battle buddies, obviously that failed as we are smart enough to go after the real problem and stubborn enough to not let it interfere."

"You know how much we did as a team and we grew very close. Neither of us wanted to ruin what we had and we knew in a few weeks we were going to be split to other sides of the Enclave. You also told us the first nights in our tent you didn’t need us to do any of that, which would mess things up.”

“Graduation came, I kissed Shadow on the cheek and we never got to talk privately after, which was my plan. Neither of us expect him to be put into ACS, let alone be thrown together into a team again. So we got to tear up the skies together even more and get closer. We never traded feelings because we were going to be split again in a matter of weeks and more importantly we never wanted to implode and have to work together so close. It was too important to us to take any risks.”

"Weather day came, Shadow fed me to the vortex, and then he escape it easily. After I got out, we both had time off while the others were being blown apart so we finally talked about Las Pegasus, but again, we were parting. I kissed him on the cheek again.”

“Crowd Control fiasco happened and you gave us leave. Day one was clothes, day two we almost got thrown in jail. The evening of two we had to plan for visiting my family the next day, Shadow finally kissed me on the cheek then and we officially settled on dating. It felt so right. Then Shadow saved my family's farm and his dad was getting a team together to make sure it was saved for years. You know what happened later."

"Day after was uneventful, but the last day before we had to fly back I woke up to him with a mischievous grin on his face and he asked me if I wanted to do something risky."

Cardinal Spitfire took a few deep breaths before continuing. She was keeping it as fast and painless as she could. Her eyes were still shut tight. She couldn’t bear the gaze of Marble Falls.

"I said yes and next thing I know we are in front of a judge. He was concerned it was only 26 weeks we had known each other and under great stress. With that avenue closed. Shadow pulls out a travel version of his family's Homestead book, the Judge called his brother who had done research into everything homestead because they were strongly connected to one. Which Homestead was stricken from the record on both sides."

"Duh, it was Shadow's family. I shouldn’t have been surprised. But because of Shadow being from a Homestead, the Judge granted our request. The Judge’s brother helped back the status, but Homesteads are fucking powerful. Before lunch it was all over and we had all the paperwork and certificate sealing our union. We also spoke with the Judge about Shadow's parents coming down so he was going to get involved and shield them if something happened. Good call."

"We had decided to not say anything while in ACS because we were afraid it would stop us and ground us being in, not just the same squad, but as teammates. It was just one week left. I held back after because I didn’t want them to pull Shadow from the mission and all. I am sorry we held it back. We thought it was the best. We don’t want to hurt you.”

Cardinal Spitfire sneaked a peak. Marble Falls was sitting down on the floor from the shock. It was hard to process the entire story as fast as it was told.

“I’m shocked, not hurt,” She stammered. “You guys are good friends. I get it. I trained you.”

Marble Falls snatched Cardinal Spitfire up and pulled her into a tight hug. “Congratulations!”

She released her and then Marble Falls had to shake her own head to clear it.

“But you two went from dating to marriage in two days?” Marble Falls asked confused.

Cardinal Spitfire hesitated. “Yes?”

Marble Falls was looking at the floor. “Damn it Filly Fooler. I am your friend. How you pulled that off under my nose… I know both of you well.”

Marble Falls looked warmly at Cardinal Spitfire. “How are you handling the split?”

“It isn’t easy,” Cardinal Spitfire said ashamed. She sat down as her eyes got watery. “We knew what we were doing. Still do. We committed and will not break it.”

“Damn it you two! I could have gotten you a week off before he left. You two have done it. Right?”

Cardinal Spitfire chuckled sadly. “Two nights sharing a bed and three times total. All on leave. I melt too easily.”

Marble Falls looked at Cardinal Spitfire. “Fuck. That is what happened. Damn fools. Your heads were in the right place, so were your hearts. You kept to duty like you should have. Team first. Dry your eyes. All is not lost. First off, we know. And only we know. It is safe and we all have your back. We don’t need to worry about paperwork, yet.”

“What do you mean ‘that is what happened’?” Cardinal asked as she wiped the tears away.

Marble Falls sighed before explaining. “Shadow could barely sleep the first week he was at his new post. They called me trying to figure it out. I could have put you on the phone if I had know, and I should have known just to toss you on. That would have eased his mind. Meds were not working, which also shouldn’t of surprised us.”

Marble Falls stood up, ready for the mission she had just chosen. “I need to first go find the Major and call up Filly Fooler and give him an ear full for not telling his friend! They should be stationed here since their Major is around and this is the center of all clandestine operations.”

Marble Falls walked out without waiting for a response, slamming the door closed. It didn’t take much for her to find the Major at his desk. She entered without asking and kicked the door closed.

“I need to talk to Filly Fooler,” She hissed. “Non negotiable.”

“I can’t help you,” Major Winters Breath shrugged. “They have no field phone and limited communication through an encrypted cloud terminal that has to be set up to receive or send anything. And the only one capable is in our Room 2.”

“When will they be back?” She growled.

“Unknown. Their mission is decently mapped out, but it is not on a time scale. First goal is a primary fortified camp as hidden as possible.”

“You had to go and do things right,” She panted frustrated. “No way I can send a message? It is important.”

The Major shook his head. “The team made that choice.”

She took an deep breath to control her anger. “Family death?”

“Unanimously voted to hold anything outside of reports and direct orders until they arrived back. Shadow is good at his job.”

“Shadow is leading? That is why you vaulted him to that ridiculous rank?”

“Well…” The Major said trying to find the right words. “He is the first and only soldier trained for a reconnaissance role. And the Lieutenant is a medic. A very good one. But tactically…”

“Operation and team name?” It was clear she was not going to let up yet.

“Operation Vindication. Inquisitors.”

“Damn good names,” She cursed. “I will get a message to Filly Fooler.”

Marble Falls slammed the door shut on her way out to finalize her words. She was finally more careful with her own door.

She did her best to be warm and cheery for Cardinal Spitfire’s sake. “Situation is that Operation Vindication has no time schedule. It is loose. The Inquisitors have some things they want done, but they are not on a direct time frame. Shadow is stationed here. And they will return here.”

Marble Falls stepped over to a terminal and did a quick search. “His room is 31, in Saber Bolt Barracks. Don’t get caught.”

She took a deep breath and looked at them all before she addressed them. “Lesson two. Significant others. Colonel Nova’s wingmate was more than just his wingmate, so do not feel bad at all Cardinal Spitfire. You would have to do some digging, but many of the Wonderbolts are married to each other. Don’t though.”

“The same for ACUs. Its common in our type of job and both ACU and Wonderbolts crisscross so much, marriages happen. While I am away here, I am not with Lieutenant Razzleberry. That is always tough on us.”

“Lets just bring my name down to Cardinal. For everypegasus in my squad. And Razzleberry? I thought he was your arch nemesis in Basic Training for the aerial combat section.”

Marble Falls laughed. “Call me Falls outside direct business. And that is what makes it so much worse being away. It is a fun, harmless quarrel that requires us both to be teaching. He was in an ACU before he switched to teaching. That is how we met. We love that fight. The night after Black won...”

Marble Falls sighed in bliss. She snapped out of it and continued to everypegasus. “Eventually you all will have your secondary posts and your married partner can move in there. We keep this place silent. Sucks, but life doing our duty. Razzleberry has no idea where I am right now. He trusts me completely.”

Marble Falls switched back to teaching mode. “We are going for a flight. I need to test and feel you all fly. Cardinal, you are my wingmate. That was obvious when I walked in and saw you. We have flown together more than enough in ACS. I know your flying personally and you can read me almost as good as Filly Fooler.”

Cardinal Spitfire perked up. “Yes Ma’am. Soon you will never be able to shake me!”

Marble Falls shook her head. “I still am confused a bit Cardinal. Not even after the explosive incident over the phones? Nothing?”

Cardinal Spitfire chuckled as she shied away. It was foreign and weird talking about her sex life, or being married.

“No. We didn’t even think about it. We were calming him down after it all. Nice and peaceful. Beside, if one of you had tried to check up on us, that would be more explaining that either of us wanted to do. It was our duty to be the bad guys for that test. It was all so fast and still is foreign.”

“I could have gotten you two a private tent,” Marble Falls replied.

Marble Falls shrugged. “Well, he won’t be that long. And even though they have only highest priority contact, I have a few solutions to teach you. All of you. You all still do not know what you are exactly getting into. I will form up the other two teams soon.”

“For now, we fly!”

They followed Marble Falls out into the base’s ‘parade field’. It was swarming. They had taken on a staggering twenty-five recruits. The Colonel wanted some more squads with the situation above and below shifting. Everypegasus in command wanted their units in with the recon team.

All Wonderbolt teams were brought back for training together and some reshuffling. A retirement here and there meant that they had plenty of movements between squads. Some switched up to pair married couples together or split apart problematic squadmates for one reason or another. Some married couples couldn’t stand being in the same squad, but were put in units that would be stationed together. It meant Fort Griffin's Gate was currently more like a city than a Fort.

“Our launch pad is 2,” Marble Falls stated as she halted. “Shit! None of you know how to launch. To the flight deck it is then!”

Marble Falls led them out of the gate and had them form up. Besides Cardinal Spitfire, there was Second Lieutenant Raspberry Lemonade, First Sergeant Cinnamon Swirl, Staff Sergeant Lemon Lime, and Staff Sergeant Fountain.

Raspberry Lemonade was perfectly named. Lemonade yellow coat with Raspberry red mane that was neatly styled, daring enough to have bangs that swept to the side of her head. Cinnamon Swirl had a cinnamon coat, dark red mane with gray swirls through it and her mane swirled a bit too. Lemon Lime was just that; Lemon mane, lime coat. He short mane was on the poofy side. Fountain had a soft pink coat, dark purple and white mane that was gelled forward and a shot cropped tale.

“When I lose you, meet back at Room 2,” She ordered. “Keep up!”

“And she doesn’t give commands,” Cardinal Spitfire warned. “All nonverbal.”

She didn’t start easy as she rushed off down the flight deck to take off. Cardinal Spitfire was ready and right by her side. The others had to play a bit of catch up. She led them through a tough routine and then slowed down.

“Slid up,” She ordered. “Now, you were not just tested on flying, your strength and endurance, but you also had to show you had the combat skills required to make it into the Wonderbolts. It should be pretty damn obvious we don’t just do shows.”

“Cardinal is the only one of you from an ACU, so she understands the tactical philosophy. Our job is to strike hard and fast at high value targets that nopony else can hit. Damn it Filly Fooler!”

Cardinal Spitfire laughed. “I gave up. He just gets to you.”

“What do you mean?” Cinnamon Swirl asked.

“She means assassins,” Cardinal Spitfire said rolling her eyes. “Explains that order in Basic’s final test.”

“That is putting it bluntly,” Marble Falls corrected. “But yes. A lot of what we train is to get in, kill a target and leave within minutes. Among other forms of assault. Some more covert than others. A bit of torture may be taught. I prefer to avoid that, but it might be over my head.”

“However!” She continued. “It is not all dark. We do a lot of work as spies, well mostly training, and other covert things that do not have to do with killing. I will teach you how to covertly send messages by ghosting them to be sent with another message on a terminal. It doesn’t show up on the records as being sent. And don’t forget our routines and skills for demonstrations to the public. We have to keep that primary image up.”

“That isn’t what I signed up for,” Lemon Lime replied concerned.

“It sounds worse than it is,” Marble Falls assured her.

“And we have to be ready to go below,” Cardinal Spitfire added.

“Below!” Lemon Lime exclaimed. “No, no, no. Not what I signed up for.”

“As a soldier, it is a known duty,” Marble Falls reminded them all.

“Right, but this sounds more promising,” She replied back.

“Only one Wonderbolt team ever went below for a few missions,” Marble Falls explained. “And I am the head of the Aerial Combat Training at Fort Wind. That is our secondary station. I am the last to go below after all the shit I went through.”

“What do you mean?” Fountain asked.

Marble Falls disclosed her first and only scout mission.

“So, when I was reinstated as active duty, they offered me the job to rebuild it all. I told them to fuck off and joined the Wonderbolts. It bit me in the ass as bit, but thankfully I am a good teacher and have a much better reason to be put at the low end of the list.”

“Would you jump to the head of the line if it meant rescuing this Filly Fooler?” Raspberry Lemonade asked.

“Fuck,” She swore. “I would kill to go down for that. Thankfully he can save his own ass.”

Cardinal Spitfire laughed with her. It was a bit tough for the others not knowing Shadow.

“That is a quick run down of the overview of our complicated and diverse job,” Marble Falls said.

“What happened to that team?” Cardinal Spitfire asked. “I thought you were the only active duty soldier, before Nova signed back up.”

“They were down to two by the end,” Marble Falls replied. “As soon as things were cut off, they retired. But they would have proudly continued on until they were all dead.”

Marble Falls took control of the squad. “Now, like before, try to keep up!”

Marble Falls turned into a dive and pulled up to skim across the clouds. There, she put them through a lot of low, close maneuvers, rolls and turns. They handled it fine so she braked into a climb. Lemon Twist and Raspberry Lemonade were thrown, unable to brake hard enough.

They leveled off and Marble Falls put them into barrel roll after barrel roll. Cinnamon Swirl was thrown after a few, causing Marble Falls to laugh manically. They adjust out of the barrel roll and began to do them in the opposite rotation. Fountain was thrown almost immediately.

After another hour, Marble Falls fell back and told Cardinal Spitfire to shake her. Cardinal Spitfire kicked into gear and dropped straight down. She never had led with Marble Falls before. Marble Falls had seen her lead non-verbally before and stuck to her like glue.

She led them into the mountains were they danced around at perilous speeds and then back out where they were by the fort. She pulled a hard bank and came straight at it. They pulled up, thundering over the fort and making ponies dive for cover as they were deafened by the sound.

Cardinal Spitfire changed tactics after an hour or perfect pair flying. She turned to sharp, fast turns and twists. She slammed on the bakes and did a 270, followed by a 270 and then another 270. She spun out on the third and by the time she regained control, Marble Falls was out of sight.

Cardinal Spitfire touched down at the flight deck and calmly walked to their Room 2. She opened the door to find everypony inside. Marble Falls immediately burst into laughter. The others looked on confused.

“Shut up Falls!” Cardinal Spitfire ordered in her anger. Cardinal Spitfire sat down at the center table with them.

“Will one of you catch us up?” Lemon Lime asked.

Marble Falls reigned in her laughter. “I couldn't shake her, which was no surprise. So I put her in lead. She put up a tough fight, but spun out on her own triple 270. She threw herself.”

Cardinal Spitfire just shook her head.

“At least you lasted that long,” Raspberry Lemonade groaned.

“It isn’t a competition,” Cardinal Spitfire clarified. “It is how she learns the team and our subtleties while flying. I have never led Marble Falls in anything. It was the most logical choice to test me.”

“Damn good run too,” Marble Falls praised. “For all.”

She coughed and regained control as their Captain. “Now for teams. Raspberry Lemonade and Lemon Lime, which means Cinnamon Swirl and Fountain. I hope that you three will become officers soon enough. It has its perks as a Wonderbolt. It isn’t required, but has it’s perks. You have a chance at running your own squad and get better squad picks and assignments. In other words, officers have a voice, enlisted do not.”

Marble Falls looked around. “Well...” She stammered trying to decide what to say. “I have only been in one squad, well two, but under the same captain. Squad 17. For the second set up I was a his wingmate. None of them were fresh troops. Young, but not fresh. And none of them were officers, so I had to be his wingmate, to start. I have no idea what to do to train you. With 25 new recruits plus changes, the Quartermaster will be swamped for the next week. So we will avoid that. I hate waiting in lines, especially there. We have better things to do with that time.”

“If you are a teacher, will we all become teachers?” Cinnamon Swirl asked.

“Maybe,” Marble Falls replied. “I hope so Swirl. Or at least helping out around the Fort with training. Wonderbolt or not, the recruits need the best training possible and there are plenty of support roles if you are not comfortable leading anything, or there is not a slot. Many will rotate who is teaching and who isn’t. But coming from a heavy soldier unit, you will make an excellent trainer for their combat segments.”

“Calling you Swirl is okay? Right?”

“Everypon… pegasus calls me Cinnamon, but Swirl is nice to be that for the Wonderbolts.”

“He works fast, even when he is not here,” Cardinal Spitfire said cracking up. “What about names for the rest of you?”

“Lemon! I usually am cut down to Lime, so lets change it up.”

“And I am usually known as Marble,” Marble Falls offered. “It is typical to change it up a bit. Often an earned nickname.”

“My parents were boring and unoriginal naming me just Fountain,” She groaned.

“We can come up with something new,” Marble Falls assured her.

“We can’t call me Lemonade with Lemon here,” Raspberry Lemonade chuckled.

They sat around thinking for a bit.

“Twist!” Cardinal Spitfire exclaimed. “It was after that killer twist into the opposite rolls that you spun out. How does that sound Fountain?”

“The earlier we pin it down, the easier the adjustment will be,” Marble Falls advised.

“Twist sounds good,” She smiled. “Not very epic, but good.”

“We went through eighteen barrel rolls,” Marble Falls praised. “And then two in the opposite direction before you were kicked. Cinnamon only lasted to five. That is pretty epic.”

“How about Rasp?” Raspberry Lemonade asked.

“I like that,” Cinnamon Swirl answered. “I like both. But why is Cardinal Spitfire just Cardinal? Card maybe?”

“Nopony calls me Card,” Cardinal Spitfire cut. “Nopony!”

The room was silent at her unprovoked outburst.

“Except for him,” Marble Falls nodded a few seconds later. “I know nopony calls you anything but your full name. That is why you want Cardinal. Your Spitfire legacy is bad ass, but you want to make your own name. And already have.”

“Thanks,” Cardinal Spitfire smiled settling back down. “You know me very well.”

Cardinal Spitfire sighed. “Card was an accident. His yawns would cut down Cardinal to Card at times. So when it all fell into place, it was there. And only a few will dare to continue to call him Filly Fooler. Especially being a Command Sergeant Major.”

“I highly doubt the recon team calls him anything but Shadow,” Marble Falls replied. She smiled. “And that is a sweet and awesome nickname.”

“Are we in a squad, unit, or team?” Raspberry Lemonade asked.

“Technically a Squadron,” Marble Falls replied. “Or Squad. Only the Scouts stuck hard to Squadrons. The Wonderbolts are apart of the aerial combat groups, but we are back to Squads, not units. Squad 12, hence our wing number. Squad 4 is the Reconnaissance Team. That is an odd play, probably out of unplanned necessity. Squad 4 was open, but the single and double digit wings are usually reserved for Wonderbolts.”

“Do we name our squads outside the number?” Raspberry Lemonade followed up.

“Absolutely,” Marble Falls nodded smiling. “Gale was my first and Hurricane the second.”

“That is why you used those squad name in basic,” Cardinal Spitfire laughed. We thought it was from your love of weather patterns.”

“Happy coincidences,” Marble Falls chuckled.

“It is early, but I think Pony Squad is a good candidate,” Raspberry Lemonade chuckled.

Cardinal Spitfire and Marble Falls grinned mischievously at each other.

“They will hate that,” Marble Falls said.

“We are fucking Wonderbolts!” Cardinal Spitfire declared.

They all laughed heartily.

“Does anypony object to the squad name?” Cinnamon Swirl asked.

“With both leads using it, it won’t take a month before we are fluently speaking pony,” Lemon Lime chuckled.

“Why not drop the squad and go with Pony Platoon? Or Pony Patrol?” Fountain asked. “We will always be Squad 12, but do we have to have squad in the name?”

“No we do not,” Marble Falls replied. “It is an unofficial official name. It was actually Gale Whisper and Hurricane Puff. I prefer Pony Patrol, unless there is an objection. Our voices in this squad are equal, but I will wait to submit it for use. If we play it too early, they will shuffle things up. Cardinal Spitfire at least will be pulled.

“Yeah, lets not let that happen,” Cardinal Spitfire sighed. “Having you here as my lead helps a lot. I prefer Pony Patrol. We are not big enough to be a platoon.”

“Patrol it is!” Fountain declared. “But are we going to do any other real work today?”

“If we fail to learn, it means she did something wrong,” Cardinal Spitfire quoted. “It may be a slow day, and She may never have had to train new blood into a Wonderbolt Squad, but she is amazing teacher. We will learn quickly and it will work out. Besides, this is team building.”

“I just do it naturally,” Marble Falls added. “Apparently this is a team building segment. It just flows.”

Marble Falls made her body flow.

A knock came at the door.

“Enter,” Marble Falls called.

The Colonel entered. “Have you picked a squad name?”

“Fuck,” Marble Falls said rolling her eyes. “You wanted to keep the immortalized Filly Fooler going since you paired me and Cardinal Spitfire together. No. We all like stallions and even if Filly Fooler was here, that name would stay at Fort Wind. Even though we will go back there, it is a one time use at Basic.”

“Fine, you got me,” The Colonel replied. “But it was an afterthought once Squad 12 was assembled. Still, you work fast at organizing. I know you have a name to submit.”

He looked at them all.

“It’s written in your faces, even trying to hide it,” He said after a bit.

“Fine,” Marble Falls groaned. “Pony Patrol.”

The Colonel thought for a second. “Aptly named. I know you have been hanging up on the term. And Cardinal Spitfire obviously gave up by the time Wonderbolt Testing came around.”

“We are all starting to hang up on it,” Raspberry Lemonade admitted.

“It might come in use,” The Colonel stated. “Don’t shy away from it, unless in public and official business. You just moved up the list for heading below Captain. Being able to easily make the switch could be very crucial.”

“Fuck,” Marble Falls groaned.

“Don’t worry,” The Colonel said assuring her. “Its a small move. Focused move. We need you training the recruits. If Filly Fooler gets in trouble, you can go rescue him if you desire. You have dibs on that. Nopegasus else would want to jump on that assignment like you. None of them want you to stab them in the back to get to him.”

“Thank you,” Marble Falls said snapping to attention.

“Go get em Pony Patrol,” The Colonel said. “I have high hopes for you being different. Just be yourselves and rock what you got. We will see what the die cast, comes out with.”

“Great,” Marble Falls said rolling her eyes as the Colonel left. “That explains it. My last training runs were exceptional and special. They want me to do it again, here.”

“They do not seem to understand it was Filly Fooler and I making a good half of that happening,” Cardinal Spitfire groaned.

“Then we can get a good quarter of that,” Cinnamon Swirl said slamming her hoof on the table. “With both of you leading, we can go places not even you can dream of.”

The others agreed.

“Thanks,” Marble Falls smiled. “That vote of confidence means a lot. To both of us. It is that spirit that made each success happen to the legendary degrees they did.”

Marble Falls looked at the clock.

“Dismissed for the evening,” She ordered. “We pick up here at 0730. Probably some aerial work before slipping into unarmed combat, Wonderbolt style. The bulk of the squads either won’t need it, or will focus on firearms first. We should have it all to ourselves.”

After dinner, Cardinal Spitfire walked into Saber Bolt barracks like she belonged there. She was in room 204 in River Rain barracks. She slipped inside room 31. It was definitely Shadow's. His closet was rather barren and his clothes were all from boutiques and not able to be replicated. There were a ton of flight suits over several styles.

Cardinal Spitfire found the copy of the Homestead book from his other side neatly leaning against his terminal. She picket it up with a smile and sat on the bed before flipping through it to the middle. She was so close to Shadow, yet so far away. Seeing their marriage charted would hopefully make him feel that much closer.

She found more than that. More than he planned on her seeing right now. Even though it had the unmistakable smell of a last words letter, it was good to read his heart poured out. Every word she could hear in his silly, higher pitched stallion voice.

Cardinal Spitfire laid on the bed, curled around the book. She was clutching it like her life depended on it. She fought back tears, but they won. She sobbed in pain. All she could hear was his final words. _No matter what happens, I will come back to you, alive._

Cardinal Spitfire awoke in a panic. The clock said 0930. Not 0930 at night, but morning. She was well past late. She forced herself to calm down and relax. She hadn’t moved all night, curled around the book. As stiff as she was, a few minutes would be all she needed to fix that.

There was no point in rushing. If she was really needed, they knew to check room 31 and would have come. Cardinal Spitfire slid the book into her chest like she had seen Shadow do a million times. She calmly walked out and headed to their Room 2.

She opened the door to find everypony around the table. She sat down as if nothing was wrong.

“It won’t happen again,” Cardinal Spitfire said non-apologetically.

“Yes it will,” Marble Falls replied. “This isn’t Basic or another school. We will adhere to a tight schedule because this is another school and we have to learn and master certain skills at a fast pace. And I will push us all hard. But we have expanded your puzzle. We have a lot of the pieces you already learned and have to fit together, but we also have to add more to complete it an see what a real Wonderbolt looks like. There are not tests you have to pass per say either, but you can’t fail.”

“When I was new, I was taught that. Our Captain even missed starting in the morning a few times. We will get tired from the hard push. It is how it is. Make a habit out of it, and we will have a problem.”

Marble Falls smiled at Cardinal Spitfire. “You slept in 31, didn’t you?”

“By accident,” Cardinal Spitfire chuckled sadly. She pulled out the Homestead book. “Stupid Filly Fooler had to write a I’m sorry I’m dead, but I will come back to you from the dead, love letter.”

“Of course,” Marble Falls chuckled. “But I have never heard you call anypony stupid.”

“I don’t like to. I prefer Idiot,” Cardinal Spitfire replied. “Except him. I also never call anypony silly other than him. It just naturally happened.”

“Don’t put the book back in his room,” Marble Falls told her. “Things go wrong, we don’t want them finding it and not passing it on. I assume it has some sensitive information.”

Cardinal Spitfire opened the book. The left side was the chart, the right side was the symbol. Hidden on the back of the page and beyond was the letter.

“Interesting choice for a symbol,” Marble Falls said intrigued. “I guess it makes sense cause it is a scope to magnify things, and they are searching places out. The Enclave’s scope below so to say. Navy Blue with Grey symbol. Everypony become familiar with this. This is a symbol of a friend to the Pegasus Race. Green and Black are the typical power armor colors of the Enclave.”

“But, what did I miss?” Cardinal Spitfire asked slamming the book shut and putting it away.

“Morning flight,” Raspberry Lemonade replied. “After that we have been learning the ACU tactic philosophy. So nothing new for you.”

“Wonderful,” Cardinal Spitfire smiled. “I love tactical philosophy.”

Marble Falls stoop up. “Yeah, well now that you are here, we are moving on to Lefty for unarmed combat training.”

They filed out with her in the lead and quickly found themselves in an empty gym. It had a lot of cloud bags to work on.

“You do not have your armor yet so it won’t fully make sense,” Marble Falls began. “Still, this is an armor free zone, which is why we have aids. These things I am putting on are harmless wooden trainers in place of the knives we have hidden in a hoof or two.”

She walked over to a bag and began to run a five move hoof to hoof combat drill. It ended with her slicing the cloud bag upon. The bag closed up and she did it again. She moved on to show them six more per-fabricated forms. All were using the front two hooves.

“In other words,” Lemon Lime said walking over to a bag wearing aids. She moved all through the forms like they were one with high accuracy and speed.

“Exactly,” Marble Falls praised. “We have a natural among us. I am glad to see that I have somepony other than Cardinal Spitfire with instinctive, prodigal skills.”

They all laughed as they approached a bag. Marble Falls joined them in running through everything. She still had to keep her skills sharp. But they were pushed hard through lunch and getting to dinner right before closing.

This wasn’t Basic or a combat school. They were all well skilled and now perfection was what they were striving for. Perfection is unattainable. Practice makes permanent. But the Wonderbolts needed perfect instinct based in permanent skills.

“I hate this segment,” Marbles Falls admitted the next morning before she showed them the rear hoof forms. “Hoof combat is my weak spot as a Wonderbolt. Put me in the sky with a rifle and it is near impossible to stop me.”

“We need to make sure Lemon Lime has the acrobatic skills to be first in,” Cardinal Spitfire added.

“Oh, we will all be drilled though Filly Fooler’s Acrobatics,” Marble Falls smiled mischievously. “You know them better, but remember, he trained us for practicality and to pass it on. An ACS will happen soon after we head back. I am going to rely on you to terrorize them after dinner.”

Cardinal Spitfire laughed with power. She grew solemn. “How will that effect things? Living arrangements?”

“He would make a great teacher,” Marble Falls replied. “It isn’t like their unit has to be stationed together either. It will work. More than well enough. We may be alone right now, but lets not speak of it outside the privacy of our Wing.”

They all nodded silently.

“How old is the knife use?” Cinnamon Swirl asked.

“All the way back to the war,” Marble Falls replied. “Back to Rainbow Dash and her Shadowbolts.”

“Wait,” Cardinal Spitfire said slowing them down so she could get things straight. “You said Rainbow Dash and her _Shadowbolts_?”

“Yes,” Marble Falls grinned before explaining. “The Wonderbolts were a pre-war elite flying team. When the war broke out, they were disbanded. Rainbow Dash used the Ministry of Awesome to found the Shadowbolts and to be able to handle all types of missions. She actually did something with her ministry, but that is a secret well kept during the war, and now known only to us Wonderbolts. Their job paved the way on how pegasi were used in the war and caused the Zebras to strike Cloudsdale first. Rainbow Dash was from Cloudsdale.”

Cardinal Spitfire was beaming. “Filly Foolers tales are more truth than legends.”

“Yes, they are,” Marble Falls confirmed. “We have little records of her missions. But they were top notch fliers and combatants like we are. Their time ended when the clouds were sealed up. After she turned traitor, we reinstated the Wonderbolts and transferred a lot of the ideology that we knew to the Wonderbolts. We do not know the names of any Shadowbolts, so we have no idea if they followed her or not.”

“That explains why it is always Rainbow Dash and her Shadow in the stories,” Cardinal Spitfire nodded with a smile. “It was her team, not an actual shadow.”

“They would give all of us a run for our money,” Marble Falls stated. “From what we know. Or we will give them a run for their money once we learn how to do hoof to hoof combat like a real Wonderbolt!”

They laughed and turned back to the lesson.


	7. 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK: 2 PART 1: ROSEMARY
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1 or 8

Thunder tipped over his canteen above his mouth to double check it was empty.

“I am so thirsty,” He groaned. “I need water. Now. Before the hour wait.”

Thunder looked at the river they were besides and swiped water into his canteen before dumping it into his mouth.

Silent’s hoof slammed into his forehead and the others shook their heads.

“We will have to at times,” Thunder shrugged. “I am tired. Even with this armor, its slow work flying this distance.”

“It’s been two days,” Shadow said rolling his eyes.

“You are lucky,” Nor warned. “Its relatively clean water compared to the south. Nothing hit near here to cause mass contamination.”

“We are going to need to get more canteens,” Slice warned. “We are under prepared.”

“We will add it to the list,” Silent affirmed. “We could not have seen four as too little. We got two in Basic and did fine.”

“We won’t have to push this hard soon enough,” Shadow reminded them. “But two more should be enough to start. We can carry less as the mission dictates.”

“How much further?” Thunder asked as he dropped a PWT into his last canteen.

“Two days to my desired start location,” Shadow replied pulling out a map. “We are south of Neighargra Falls, and we have to skirt close to Canterlot. Follow the river, but we will have to fly by at night. We all know how much our saddlebags weigh and stop our maneuvers. We can’t risk being seen in our current situation.”

“Are you saying what I think you are?” Storm gulped.

Shadow just nodded.

“I agree,” Silent said backing him up.

“If we push hard, we should be able to make it to the forest on the southern side,” Shadow told them. “We make it, I say we can spend a day resting.”

“Then lets be off,” Silent ordered. “It is a good plan.”

They snapped their helmets back on and took off. Shadow set a fast pace, encouraging them as they flew. They pushed on well into the night and were rewarded by it.

“That was tough,” Slice said tossing his helmet aside.

They didn’t bother trying to set up a perimeter and Shadow took first watch. He ignored the second watch and kept patrolling as they rested up. He could get rest later once the others woke up.

“Oh, its you,” Silent said standing down. “It is past noon.”

“I was just out patrolling,” Shadow replied.

“Why did you not hand off watch?” Silent asked annoyed. “You need sleep as much as any of us.”

“I know,” Shadow nodded. “Now that you all are rested up, you can trade off watch while I sleep. We continue on hoof in the morning.”

Silent looked at the rest as they slept with concern. “Hoofing it will be horrible, but wise. We keep our wings tucked in and if we run into anypony, we can blow it off as Earth Ponies. Get some rest, I will wake the others.”

Shadow slept all the way until it was time to rise next morning.

“I hate Canterlot’s mountain looming over us,” Thunder said as they began to walk. “It is like it has a giant eye and is ever watching. Searching. Seeking us out.”

“It is just a mountain,” Slice commented as he watched their back.

“Get used to it,” Silent told Thunder. “It watches over a lot of Equestria. Little we can do for now. We will make a closer pass when we head to the gorge.”

“If there is something where we are headed, we can get out of it’s gaze,” Shadow added. “For a city pony, you do not like a tall object.”

“Hey! Las Pegasus has a lot of tall buildings, not just one,” Thunder shot back. “Big difference.”

“Just shut up you two,” Slice growled. “At least you are not playing scout. Damn stupid rabbits dashing around every so often, scaring the shit out of me.”

“That is promising,” Nor stated. “Small animals living gives promise to being able to set up permanent stations below.”

“Some have glowing green eyes and tails,” Slice added. “Not exactly normal.”

They kept walking past noon and eventually came into a clearing littered with broken structures. They passed by overgrown hedges and broken down picket fences and found themselves at a street.

“There is a bridge spanning the water,” Slice said from his spot on the edge.

“So the Colonel’s eyes were right,” Silent said looking at Shadow.

“What exactly he saw is still in question,” Shadow replied. “But it is good I spoke with him. Our first find.”

They held for a good twenty minutes before they headed out into the deserted street. Better safe than sorry.

“I found a sign,” Slice informed them. “Half broken, but it has ‘Welcome’ before the rest is broken off. I could use some help flipping over the rest.”

Storm went to help while Shadow and Thunder patrolled up the street. Nor and Silent were poking their heads into the houses.

They all jumped as the sign crashed down from being flipped, slicing through the silence.

“It says this place is ‘Sanctuary,’” Storm radioed. “’Welcome to Sanctuary.’”

“We have no word on this place from the war,” Shadow stated. “No towns of places were called such. It must have been late, late war.”

“These buildings, or what is left of them, could be used to put up a strong base,” Thunder added as they came to the end of the street. “It is susceptible to attack from ground in all directions and not optimal that way. But a good enough location.”

“Or, just a thought,” Nor replied. “We could follow this path that goes into the mountains.”

“I missed that. It would be smarter,” Thunder chuckled as they headed back to meet up with them.

“A total of sixteen houses,” Shadow pointed out as they gathered at the path.

“Inside indicates that the houses were indeed lived in,” Silent added. “Little left after the decay, but even at almost two hundred years, there are enough personal effects to point to a thriving community. Small, but thriving.”

Shadow took point as they followed the path on up until the came to fenced off plateau.

“Still intact,” Slice said. “Good sign that we are the first to step into this area since the war.”

They flapped over and continued to the last bit of the hike. Several construction vehicles were around and other broken down objects and crates. There was a small building with a reinforced glass window looking over the plateau.

“Is this a landing pad?” Slice asked as he stood looking at a giant circle in the center of the plateau.

“No,” Shadow said joining him. “68 and the gear pattern means stable.”

“Set down?” Slice asked.

They jumped into fighting stances as a bang rang out.

“Warn us next time!” Silent ordered Thunder.

“I probably could have unlocked that door,” Slice added. “Now it is open for good.”

Storm pulled Thunder out of it to take a look. It wasn’t big enough for the both of them.

“A unicorn died in here,” Storm stated looking at the skeleton and it’s tattered Stable-Tec jump suit. “Looks like it was at the controls when the bombs fell. Probably sending ponies down as the shit hit the fan.”

“Do they work?” Shadow asked. “A Stable would make for the perfect base of operations.”

“Get on the pad,” Storm ordered. “If this works, be ready. Give me a few minutes.

The pad shifted and groaned, tilting to one side where it jammed.

Storm walked to them and stepped into the center with them. “Slice?”

“Well,” Slice said looking around. “It looks like it is jammed badly. It is getting dark, but worth a little effort.”

“Let’s just blow it open,” Thunder said.

They all looked at him annoyed.

“What?” He asked.

“It is a Stable-Tec door,” Storm answered. “These things were built to survive a direct blast from a megaspell. In theory at least. I do not know if any were hit with an absolute direct strike.”

Sliced walked over the edge that was jammed.

“I think we need to jump,” He said a minute later. “Or more accurately, fall. Like Shadow taught us. But we will have to land as one to get it to work. And at the other side.”

They followed Slice’s lead, but failed the first three attempts at landing together. Thunder was early, Nor was way late, and the others were within a second of each other.

“Someone else lead,” Slice said frustrated.

“On you still,” Shadow replied. “We are getting better at falling with you.”

It was well past dark when they gave up and began to set up camp in the shelter of a large shell of some pre-war digging equipment.

“Shadow, can you do it alone?” Silent asked. “You can drop really fast and hard. Perhaps better than us.”

“Actually a really good idea,” Slice yawned. “If Shadow strikes at the right angle, he could, in theory dislodge it. We may have been putting too much pressure elsewhere.”

“You want me to slam into it at bone crunching speeds?” Shadow yawned.

“Yes,” Slice nodded.

Shadow looked back at the door. “Alright. I will give it a go in the morning. I will only be able to get one shot at it.”

“Then no watch for you,” Silent decreed. “We need you at your best.”

Shadow nodded and didn’t fight it.

“What do you think it will be like down there?” Nor asked as Shadow settled into sleep as best as possible.

“Whatever it is, they will not like us,” Silent answered. “We will probably be attacked on sight and not welcomed in any way.”

Shadow did a quick workout to loosen up in the morning. Slice and Storm calculated the proper place to strike and the angle. Shadow did several practice runs before kicking things into high gear. He flew high and fast. It was well worth the risk of being seen.

He could not see the target or even the plateau when he started. They were waiting for him back there with his bags. If it worked, they would need to hop on fast. Shadow banked into a wide turn and then put all he had into the flight. It was a lot of risk for him.

He saw his target, adjusted to come in properly and flipped so his rear hooves slammed into the target spot. Shadow was forced into a back flip to stop himself from being crushed. He landed hard on his stomach. Shadow coughed and didn’t try to stand as Silent rushed over.

“I think I am fine,” He coughed. “Just need to rest a bit.”

The sound of metal groaning changed that. The others scrambled to hop on as it descended. Silent pulled Shadow to his feet and rushed off. Blast doors began to close over the elevator as the continued down. Silent made it easily, Shadow slipped in closer than they wanted.

Shadow landed again on his stomach, groaning in agony. He didn’t move as they rode the whole thing down. Cage doors opened at the bottom to let them out. They found themselves facing the real stable door.

Slice immediately headed to the door while the others helped Shadow into the raw cavern. Storm went to look for some way to open it from the outside.

“This will help,” Silent said to Shadow. “Just a bit of Med-X. Enough to calm your aches a bit, but still be able to hold your own.”

Nor joined Storm at examining the door. Thunder stepped back onto the platform to check it for defensibility. It shuddered and suddenly took him up. The cage doors dropped to protect ponies from the danger of being underneath it. Thunder was trapped.

“Stay on the center!” Slice ordered Thunder. “I will bring you back down in a minute. Somehow.”

“Somehow?” Silent asked.

“It recognized he stepped onto it,” Slice replied. “Which means sensors.”

“And that means tech we can hack,” Storm finished coming over.

They began to search every inch of the place.

“This isn’t stone,” Nor called out a little while later. “Great imitation though.”

They soon pried it open to find a control box of sorts. It was easy to bring the elevator down.

“If we keep it down, we could make a hatch in the blast doors,” Thunder said as he stepped off. “That will make a strong case for defense. Climbing down is easier than going up. But we have wings. Assuming you two are up to the task of disabling it.”

“You doubt us?” Slice poked.

“It won’t matter if you cannot get the stable door opened,” Nor pointed out.

“It may not,” Shadow commented. “It isn’t choice, but we could successfully set up everything here. A bit odd if they ever open the door, but they would be stuck down here with elevator inoperable.”

“Lets get that door open,” Silent replied. “If we need to, we can set this up as a location in the mean time as we try and find a better one.”

Slice kept clicking a button until Storm yelled at him to stop it. It was annoying them all.

“I think you insert the special key there,” Slice said a minute later. “Then you press the button and it opens. Simple.”

“If we had the key,” Storm replied annoyed.

“Hey, this is all you, not me,” Slice shrugged.

Storm took over. After a bit he pried the entire thing off the wall.

“Not much room to work with,” He commented. “I may be able to cross the wire and complete the circuit, hot wiring it.”

The Med-X wore off for Shadow but he refused to take more. He was doing well enough.

“I think this will do it,” Storm said a little while later.

There was a spark, a boom and then smoke as Storm touched the wires together.

“Or not,” He coughed.

A minute later thud came from behind the door.

“Or the door was blocking the sound,” Nor commented as they perked up.

They put their helmets on and tossed on their Saddle Bags. The door was pulled back and then rolled off to the side. They walked onto the extended walkway and crossed the gap.

A door slid up and opened. Three unicorns walked towards them, the leader was a mare. They all looked to be in poor health. Their coats didn’t shine, their manes where thin and their didn’t seem to have much energy.

“We are so happy Stable-Tec finally got our distress calls,” She greeted them. “We really need the help.”

Silent looked at everypegasus. They were not expecting a welcome party.

“You are from Stable-Tec? Right?” She asked nervously.

Silent shook his head, unsure what to say.

“Then what can we do for you?” She smiled holding her ground, despite the obvious desire to flee.

“We want your stable,” Silent declared.

“I am sure we can work something out,” She replied with a smile. “We have plenty of room and you would be gladly welcomed.”

“No, we can’t,” Silent replied. “Nopegasus can know about us.”

“Get to the armory!” She cried.

Thunder picked off the first runner but she threw up a shield as the other slipped through the door. It cost her her life as she couldn't put up a new one for herself. It came up and then shattered on it’s own before Thunder drove a round into he chest.

Silent led them past her body, avoiding the blood that was pooling. Shadow saw her move her eyes in panic. She was able to see her life literally draining away. They opened the door and sirens were going off.

“Slice and Storm, hold the door,” Silent ordered. “Thunder, Shadow. Each of you can handle yourselves. Nor and I will stay together.”

“Avoid the lasers,” Thunder cautioned them. “Their shields might be able to refract them easily. Probably not the Novasurge, but the laser for sure.”

“Avoid explosions as well,” Silent added. “We need this place intact.”

Shadow walked down a hallway and saw a unicorn and two foals dive into a doorway. Another stepped around the corner and shot a bolt from his horn. It harmlessly struck Shadow’s chest. Shadow fired back at him as the hidden unicorn put up shield to protect him. The bullet shattered the shield like glass and drove home.

Shadow walked over the to doorway and dodged a few books launched at him. He put a round into her head and looked around. The foals were somewhere in here. It was a school room from the look of things. Shadow walked over to a table and looked underneath. He headed to the desk at the front and found them shaking beneath it. The filly’s horn began to glow. Shadow ended both of their lives with one blast from the shotgun. 00 Buck always does it’s job.

Shadow continued on. Dodging random objects thrown at him here or there and then putting them out of their misery. He ran into a group of at least a dozen. Half opened fire from their horns and the other half put up shields. Shadow had no chance to dodge and was blasted back by the fire.

He really hurt from dislodging the door and the blast made it worse. He was not going to let the pain win. He rolled around until he was facing them and opened fire with his Novasurge. It’s power shattered all the shields and he picked half of them off as they ran. The others escaped around a corner.

Shadow followed them into a recreational room. They threw pool balls with all they had and ran at him with broken pool cues. The balls gave his armor a good rattle and a jolt to his body, but the pool cues were worthless. Shadow sliced them open with his hoof knife.

The room had no exit so he backtracked. The main area had bodies leaking onto the floor. Shadow came into an open area. He saw Silent in a circular window that viewed the open area. Thunder and Nor were below dealing with resistance.

Shadow saw a directional sign and headed off to the reactor. He soon ran into four unicorns sporting armor and pistols. They opened fire at the same time as he did. They only hit him seven times before he put a round through each of their pathetic armored vests. The bullets did no damage to his armor, but he felt each one as if he had been kicked, hard.

Shadow followed the signs to the reactor and trotted down the stairs. There was only an old unicorn in the area.

“I will not give up the talisman!” He yelled before launching every tool he had at Shadow.

It was a wide spread and did not allow Shadow to dodge. He took the impact and fell. The Unicorn charged at him with a heavy pipe wrench. Shadow rolled out of the way as the unicorn swung hard and missed. The sound of the wrench thudding into the floor made Shadow very glad he was not there.

Shadow recovered first and fired his Novasurge. The unicorn turned to glowing ash and plopped into a piled on the floor. The wrench dropped to the floor with a heavy clang.

“All areas are clear,” Silent said over their coms. “I can track everything from here. Meet back at the overseer’s office.”

It wasn’t had to find. Shadow was the last to join them. He was moving slowly after everything.

“The place is secure,” Silent reiterated. “Storm and Slice, get on locking down the elevator. Shadow, there is a hydroponics farm thing. I want you to check it out. Nor and Thunder, get this mess cleaned up. Find someplace to toss them all out of the way while we come up with a better solution. I will comb through the records here and maybe find something more promising.”

“The reactor level is barren,” Shadow said walking out. “It will be a pain to move them out of there, but it is out of the way.”

The hydroponics was next to their cafeteria. The waste from the cafeteria along with the solid waste from the unicorns was recycled into a fertilizer.

“Check that,” Shadow radioed. “They have a whole system here to recycle food and bodily waste for fertilizer. It will break down everything and in a sanitary manor.”

“And then we eat the food?” Thunder asked disgusted.

“You won’t even be able to tell,” Shadow replied. “The system breaks everything down into its minerals and core components, leaving a fine, dry substance to use as fertilizer. It is more sophisticated than our compost system on my farm, but the same idea. And yes, bodily waste was recycled there. It makes for a very good fertilizer. Sanitary and you can not tell.”

“It sounds horrible,” Silent added. “Wrong.”

“Shadow is right about how safe it is,” Nor said. “It is perfectly safe, and a much better disposal system than rotting into sludge somewhere.”

“To the hydro system thing,” Thunder declared.

“You have no idea what hydro means, do you?” Shadow asked Thunder.

“No I do not,” He declared confidently.

“Hydro means water. It is kind of like cloud farming,” Shadow explained. “It used water infused with minerals to grow everything. No soil. It requires less room and if given the right nutrients, it is better than cloud farming. But cloud farming is more sustainable. Much more.”

Shadow poked around more, checking up on the health and growth of each row. They were all doing very well. They had an impressive herb garden as well. Shadow used their seeds to plant ten more rosemary bushes along with the five large ones they already had.

Their system could easily support over a thousand residents. They were well fed and barely using the facility. It did not add up to how sick they looked.

“Silent,” Shadow radioed. “Do you have any reasoning behind their apparent poor health? They have a more than healthy diet with plenty of food.”

“I was about to call you,” Silent replied. “What do you know about breeding, genetics and charting families?”

“Probably more than Nor,” Shadow replied. It was in no way a slant against Nor.

“Come here and see if you can make sense of this.”

Shadow walked to the office and began to look at what Silent had pulled up. It was in depth records of who married who and what children they had. Each was assigned a number. The oldest were 1-32. After that, it appeared to be numbers pairing up from each side. There was a whole chart like his Homestead book, but bigger.

Shadow finally turned to Silent. “They ran out of ponies.”

“What?” Silent asked.

“If a community begins to intermarry too much, they have health problems,” Shadow explained. “My home would make sure we changed up things enough so that we remained diverse. They didn’t. They had two distinct points where most of their blood was cut out of the picture.”

“They started with sixteen families. But after all this time, with no new blood, they began to become sick and weak. It explains why they couldn’t keep up a shield and their blasts were pathetic.”

“How?” Silent asked. “Thunder hit the residential quarters. He had to reload four times and then gave up and used his laser rifle. There were a lot. Around 75 drew arms.”

“Just because you have a lot of fouls, it does not mean they have new blood,” Shadow replied. “It is surprising they are able to reproduce like they can. As soon as a mare and stallion back home shows problems, that family gets a boost from outside the next generation or two to counter it. Rare, but it happens.”

“Shadow is right,” Nor spoke up. “I do not know much, but I learned the basics in school. The Enclave is concerned about that problem. We started with a lot of Pegasi to begin with. But being so pure, we could, conceivably, fall prey to genetic bottling and have our society weakened as a result.”

“Sixteen families is small,” Shadow continued. “Very small. They survived, but several generations ago their health began rapidly deteriorating. Another ten generations and they probably would be unable to reproduce at a fast enough rate until they died out a few generations later.”

“How can you be so accurate for no real schooling?” Silent asked.

“Oh,” Shadow chuckled. “That prediction was in the terminal. It was a lot of information all at once to take in. And there were notes about their door jamming. They were unable to leave and forced to knowingly watch themselves deteriorate and die.”

“Elevator disabled,” Slice announced, ending the discussion. “We will teach you how to get it going again, in case we need to. But it is successfully stopped. We will get to work on the hatch later.”

“We are coming to help with cleanup,” Storm added. “Get that out of the way so we can sleep easy tonight. And there should be a robot or two around here to help clean up. Once the bodies are taken care of, we will find it and get them working.

It was horrific, messy work moving all the bodies to be disposed of. They had to be stripped of any clothing. The older ones wore hoof terminal things, labeled PipBuck. Shadow just kept telling himself that they put them out of their painful misery. The recycler was able to handle them all. It had just done a batch of fertilizer and was capable of sustaining the same amount that the hydroponics farm could.

In total, there were 262 residents. 64 of them were foals. 18 were pregnant. The robots needed some work, but were soon operational and cleaning up the floors and walls. A full clean would take several days.

Silent assigned them each a clean room. One that nopony died in. Silent took the overseer’s room, which was connected to the office. It felt very good to get out of their armor and be in a safe place.

Shadow laid there in the room wide awake. He acted earlier. Acted. Now he was forced to think. Now he saw every face. Especially the faces of the two foals and then the result from the shotgun.

Suffering or not, they had slaughtered them over this place. They had taken what was these unicorn’s by force. Horrible, bloody force.

Yes, they fought. Of course they tried to stop the intruders. But he had shut off his heart and killed them, even the young and defenseless. They all had set aside their hearts. Was fearing the wasteland worth this price? They never even considered trying to find another option. Could they have come to a happy medium?

The only reason Shadow slept was because Silent gave him a full dose of Med-X to sooth his body. It had taken more than it’s fare share of a beating. Silent kept Shadow in bed for the next day, even after giving him a healing potion.

Nor, Slice and Storm combed the entire stable for problems before they even considered trying to do the hatch. They put Thunder to work on patching his holes. Shadow’s lessons in cooking came in handy as the next few days passed. They were happy that they were all about to begin to use rosemary in their water.

It also was Shadow’s job to survey the armory. In total, there were 32 unused armor vests, 100 light assault rifles, 20 12 gauge shotguns and 100 9mm pistols. All weapons and armor were stamped with 68. The ammo stock was massive. 10,000 5.56mm rounds, 5,000 shotgun shells, all 00 buck, and 15,000 pistol rounds. There were plenty of magazines and maintenance equipment as well.

Silent did a survey of the medical supplies. They were low. Very low. But that is what happens when you have residents, and suffering ones. The medical logs from the last year alone were staggering. Stillbirth and miscarriages were happening to almost every mare. They were in more trouble than the computer projections said they were.

“The hatch is done,” Slice finally announced. “Storm and Nor are heading to blow up the control room top side. Only we will be able to easily enter here. And only we will be able to open and close the stable. We are working on that override and command sequence.”

“First lets set up the terminal and send our first report,” Silent ordered. “We have been below like two weeks. I do not like having sent nothing to the Major. I was waiting for this place to officially be ready for use.”

“I can also securely tie in the overseer’s terminal to ours,” Storm added. “And I have been working on a way to keep the system set up down here all the time.”

“Lets get the report sent the simple, proper way, first,” Silent replied.

Silent sent a message relaying their current position, successful set up at the stable, and asking for the first supply drop. They also sent a flag designation system to say whether they were in or out of the stable. It was simple flags that would blend in as old construction equipment.

“I am impressed,” Silent said at their next meeting. He was sitting at the overseer’s desk. “We did it. And quickly considering the hurdles we jumped. This base of operations will be an amazing resource to have for the years to come. We can house dozens of scout and recon teams easily. We could land an officer to have charge over all of them from this base.”

“We ought to christen this base,” Shadow added. “Give it an appropriate name.”

“We could just call it sanctuary,” Nor stated. “It was the reason why that place was founded.”

“Seems plain,” Shadow shrugged.

The name bothered him in more ways than one. The innocence of this place was broken. It was no longer a sanctuary for anything other than blood and death.

“That can be the back up idea,” Silent said. “For now, think of some other names. Along the line of our mission.”

Shadow guessed Silent was as unnerved with that suggestion as he was. Silent was trained to patch ponies up, not cut them down. Especially like they did.

“We have a time and location for the supply drop,” Storm reported. “South of us and near the train crossing of the river.”

“They are going to end up dropping it into the river,” Shadow stated. “At least they have trackers for us.

“I hope you are wrong,” Silent said. “But I fear you are right. And we are looking at a potentially populated area.”

“They gave us some bullshit about not being able to drop it closer to the mountains,” Storm said rolling his eyes.

“Let it go,” Shadow told him. “It isn’t worth bitching and moaning about. We will just be there, ready.”

They made preparations and headed out.

“Are you sure this will open again?” Silent asked as the door sealed behind them.

“Yes,” Storm replied. “We tested it a dozen times. And if it doesn’t, we haven’t lost anything of real value.”

“Except over two weeks of our time,” Silent grumbled.

“Lets focus on the supply drop,” Shadow said launching.

It was a large, but simple hatch at the top. Very heavy since it was made from the blast doors.

“I am thinking through an easier system to open and close it,” Slice informed them. “But as you can see, there are no close or easy anchor points to rope down into it. And the edges are rough and should cut most ropes sliding across them. Storm and I plan on working on a detection system.”

“For now, lets get this equipment,” Silent said focusing them.

They jumped off the plateau’s cliff side and took off to their planned stopping point. The drop would happen at night. They were flying low, staying just above the trees and hopefully out of sight. Shadow was sent ahead to play scout.

He shot off well ahead of them. His E.F.S. was useless at these speeds, but his goal was to get to the spot and then head out from there. He met up with the train tracks and found them in good condition. The bridge too.

Across the bridge appeared to be a crashed train at the split. Shadow slipped across and got close. There was plenty of activity. Shadow slid up to see what was going on. He peaked his head around, E.F.S. ready.

It was a group of griffins. All of their armor was marked with the same mark. In a way, it resembled a griffins clawed front leg. Shadow watched them as long as he dared and dashed back.

“Griffins to the east of the drop site,” Shadow relayed. “Not far. We have to be careful. An engagement while trying to get the supply drop could prove to be disastrous.”

“Armament?” Thunder asked.

“Decently armored, depending on the individual,” Shadow answered. “They are armed enough to warrant avoiding them as much as possible.”

“We have to avoid contact,” Silent said. “We are Reconnaissance, not soldiers. And we are still setting up our base. We can not force a fight unless we are sure of the victory.”

There was not enough miles in between them for Shadow's liking. Silent was being stoic, but it was obviously a front. They were each laid out along the tracks, trying to hide in plain sight.

As the sun faded, their helmets began to beep as the tracker was fired up. Shadow looked above and his E.F.S. soon picked up the falling crates. They were bundled together and in free fall. Their parachute would open soon enough and carry them to a soft landing.

The parachute opened and they slowly watched in descend. It was picked off by the griffins.

“Damn it!” Silent swore. “Shadow?”

“Thunder and I come in heavy and force them to split. It will be a lot of weight, but you will have to move the crates. Dump them quietly in the water if you have to. We split. Thunder and I will head south and drawing them away. You guys split into two groups, heading for the patches of trees to the north.”

“You heard him,” Silent said. “Keep wings in tight.”

Shadow and Thunder took point and were not being subtle. Shadow bounded up onto a boxcar and opened up with his minigun. Thunder slid into the center, opening up with his as well. They took out several griffins and forced the others down and away.

Shadow suppressed while Thunder flanked. Thunder took a few shotgun blasts but was able to get a rocket on target. Shadow began to fire at a group trying to come back in. They were a ways off, and he didn’t hit any of his targets. His goal was to force them to split and he was rewarded by it.

“Dumped!” Silent exclaimed.

Shadow and Thunder took off south. They were quick on their hooves, but no match for the griffins. Thunder slid to a stop and let his GPER loose. Shadow slid around a few seconds later and began blasting away with his Laser Rifle.

Several more griffins dropped before they began to retreat.

“We are clear,” Shadow panted.

“Lets move fast,” Silent ordered. “While they are hopefully too distracted to notice us. Regroup at the small forest north of the site.”

Shadow and Thunder hopped the river and headed north. The packages were all picked up when they got to the railroad and they pushed on through the darkness to the meeting point. They met up with the others and found themselves at gunpoint.

“Next time warn us,” Silent chastised. “Friendly fire will be an embarrassing report. We pushed to get these here, now lets get them back to base.”

 


	8. Ghastly Gorge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK: 2 PART 1: ROSEMARY
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 8.

Slice pushed the hatch opened. It groaned before toppling over.

“Yeah, we have to figure out that noise,” Slice admitted. “And we are working on a better opening system. It is six inches of steel. Protection is one thing, this is overkill and our disadvantage. Plus, it can’t recede into it’s chambers if we reactivated the elevator.”

“You will have time after our first mission,” Silent said breathing in deeply. “Sounds really good saying first, finally. Start of week four. This is ridiculous. Everypegasus have their rosemary?”

They all confirmed.

“Rosemary would make a good name for her,” Nor said. “Outpost Rosemary.”

“And so it shall be,” Silent decreed without any further input. It wasn’t needed.

Shadow jumped off the cliff first and took off following the river. It had been decided that he would be their scout on missions unless otherwise arranged. It had its benefits and its curses. When he arrived, he had to wait a while, exposing himself, but he got to fly faster.

Shadow crossed the river and touched down. From here, it was hoofing it. The train tracks came and He told them they had no time to explore the junction under the mountain. He halted a little while later to watch a village.

If it could be called that. Shadow watched as Zebra fillies and colts forced out a pair of Zebras, one young stallion and one a young mare. They were poorly armed and posed no threat. The group was easily hidden, protecting the young Zebras. If it wasn’t for their commotion he would have passed by them without noticing.

Their actions were odd. He pulled up his E.F.S. to track them and watched closely. It was a large enough group, but they were certainly all young. No adults appeared to be with them.

Shadow passed on the word and followed the two. They knew where they were going. They headed into a forest that was near Ponyville and would meet up with a large turn in the river. Shadow

crawled along the ground to find a village on the water. The two Zebras were happily welcomed. They had been expected.

Shadow slipped up into a tree to get a better view. There were at least thirty huts, some on the

ground, others lifted up with the help of trees and they all were centered around a large fire. A palisade

with an abatis base protected them from all but flying enemies. There were several guard posts that were able to see over the palisade, and two on the ground flanking the entrance. They had to have a garden, but it was not visible from his perch.

Shadow backed away and relayed the information.

“Zebras?” Silent asked to confirm.

“That is right,” Shadow confirmed. “Z.E.B.R.A.S.”

“Please tell me we are not going to let Zebras run around free,” Slice begged.

“No, we can’t,” Silent stated. “The young ones will get nowhere but dead without the parent

village. Let them die starving, in agonizing pain for all they did.”

“I will work the southern flank, Thunder the northern,” Shadow ordered. “You four team up and hit the center. Fast and hard. Lets kill these bastards and continue on.”

The others finally arrived and took their positions. Shadow and Thunder hopped the fence and the others just strolled into the village, opening up with weapon of choice. Their guards were the first ones down. The Zebras who scrambled to arms were picked off easily.

The ones who chose to flee found nowhere to run, trapped by their own defenses. Shadow slashed open several with his hoof knife when they found themselves backed into their own corner. He wiped their blood off of the knife on one of their coats. The Zebra was still alive to know what Shadow was casually doing. Thunder and Shadow began to clear the huts.

Shadow lazily jumped up to a lifted up building. He saw the two he had followed cowering in the corner. They were frozen in fear and shaking like he used to during a thunderstorm. Shadow didn’t want to waste ammo. He flipped out his knife to slowly slice open a long, irreparable gash along each of their backs, starting with the colt. A third colored stripe.

He ignored their screams of agony and tears of terror. It was what they deserved. Their stripes killed thousands of ponies and dragged the Pegasus Race into war and death. They didn’t belong here.

“It is late,” Silent said when they were done clearing the huts. “We should take shelter here for the night. It has very good defenses and it gives us a roof over our heads.”

“That hut is clean. No Zebras were killed in it,” Thunder pointed. “Nice and clean. Well as clean as it can be with their kind.”

“Then we shall post up there,” Silent ordered. “Nor, find anything of value, specifically medicinal. Storm and Slice, find anything else of value. We should not leave it behind. Shadow and Thunder, take watch to start. We made a lot of noise.”

“We should burn this place to the ground,” Thunder suggested. “Cleanse the land of their

impurity. Leave the bodies to rot in the center, but burn everything else so nopony can use it.”

“Shadow, you have watch while Thunder sets that up,” Silent said changing the orders. “I will help search out good materials to burn this place to the ground. As soon as their bodies are tossed together, you and Thunder will switch and you can kill their farm.”

Shadow nodded as they went about their business. It didn’t take Thunder long to gather their bodies, but he decided to go the extra mile and set up some outside. He splayed open their coats for all to see their stripes and pinned several heads on spikes.

Shadow looked at their garden. It was ripe for the picking, so he made sure he grabbed dinner and breakfast. Cutting things down would not be sufficient. Shadow grabbed an axe and cut down more wood in the forest. He laid out the wood so that it would burn everything below and hopefully kill any seeds and their chance to spring back up.

The others were done with their collections and helping prepare the palisade for burning. They would be pulling down pieces to help the fire grab hold. Scoring the wood was easy to do and gave it a better chance to burn every bit. The center fire was kept going for obvious reasons.

“I do not think we are ready to burn it yet,” Storm said as they ate. “I don’t think it will all burn.”

“Thunder? Shadow? Thoughts?” Silent asked looking at them.

“I do not think we are looking at much danger,” Shadow replied. “And we have fresh food to

eat.”

“I want this cancer destroyed,” Thunder growled. “Lets make sure it is truly gone.”

“Then we will make sure of it,” Silence nodded. “I will take first watch tomorrow while the rest of you make sure.

“Show and tell from what you gathered,” Silent said passing it off to Slice, Storm and Nor.

“I found this book,” Nor said. “ _Supernaturals: Natural Remedies and Cure-alls That Are_

 _Simply Super_. Along with it was that bag full of dried herbs and my saddlebags are full of potions and cures. I also found a Zebra book on more healing and potions. It is pretty worn. It is in Zebra and I think it needs Zebra magic to make anything, but it has it’s value. At least to teach us more about them and their danger. Somepegasus back home must have the knowledge on how to read it. Even if its only in the academic field.”

“Good,” Silent nodded. “That has a lot of promise.”

“We didn’t find anything of value tech wise,” Storm said. “It is too simple here for that. We did collect multiple weapons, including Shotguns, plenty of pistols, a revolver, and two Zebra rifles. A good ammo stock. We want to keep the Zebra weapons for study, but the rest, along with their ammo, can be trashed.”

“We will pull the bullets and mix up their powder to help this place burn,” Slice finished.

“Sounds like a plan,” Silent nodded. “Shadow has first watch, then Nor, then Storm.”

Shadow made a quick breakfast. They raided the huts for more food. They had no use for them before. It was too hard to carry it. Now they changed their tactics and focused on lunch and dinner. Anything packaged pre-war was also collected. They were realizing how fast they would run out of food.

They cut a lot of tinder and split logs further down to catch fire faster. By dinner they were sure it would all burn. As sure as they could be. The center fire was kept alive and ready to be the heart of the cleansing in the morning.

“We are going to burn down the forest,” Nor gulped as they watched it all catch fire from a safe distance.

“If it does? So what?” Silent asked. “Better than letting it live to fuel more resistance. This was the smartest move. Lets move on.”

They headed out on hoof and across the river. They were going to skit the edge of Ponyville. A scout team was slaughtered here, so they were being extra careful. It was all rotting ruins and diseased houses. No value. They took cover as they heard voices.

“Watuv it? I don’t like them Disciple fellows. You pass our territory for 50 caps. You will make up for her with that lot.”

“Fine. 50 it is.”

Shadow nodded and Thunder slipped out with him into the open area in between ruins. It was two gangs about a dozen each and with a group of others grained together. Thunder took one group and Shadow the other.

Thunder opened up with a rocket. Shadow blasted them with his laser rifle. The dove for cover as ponies escaped their sweeps and more converged on the place. They were cut to shreds when the rest of Inquisitors sprung out and jumped them.

“Caps?” Shadow asked confused as he picked up a bag of bottle caps from one of the leaders.

“It’s what is used here for money,” A pony who was chained up said. “Bottle caps from the war and before. You must not be from around here. We don’t care about the caps, just free us please. They are all yours, everything is.”

Silent pointed with his head and Storm and Slice opened fire. Killing them all. They quickly pilfered the caps and any relevant ammo. It was not safe and they had stayed long enough. There had to be others in the area and the gunfire probably would be drawing them in.

“That was creepy,” Nor said as they put Ponyville behind them. “It was a real disease. We only got a small look. I wonder what other ponies hang out there.”

“We don’t have to worry about it,” Silent assured him. “At least not for now. We can report it is a den of thieves and ruffians who care only for their money and care for nothing other than themselves. Let a few units of soldiers purge them. We took a risk hitting them like we did.”

“We should be able to make the gorge in the afternoon if we pick up our pace,” Shadow pointed out.

“On you,” Silent replied.

Shadow set them into a good trot. No point in exhausting themselves, but they all wanted to make it to their target and make it back to safety as soon as possible.

This mission was on Nor’s shoulders since it was for his study.

“Shadow, make a pass through the canyon,” He ordered.

Shadow nodded and took off. The water had cut a thin crevice further in the canyon over the years. His equipment was clicking and beeping. The area was irradiated and the air was filled with toxic chemicals. Shadow didn’t zip through, but he wasn’t strolling either.

Where the Quarray Eels had made their nests had been was dissolved, making a slant and exposing deeper caverns. The toxins got worse as Shadow neared the end, culminating in a dense, green, fog. The gorge had to have been nature’s dumping ground.

Shadow circled back and was told they were being attacked by creatures. He double timed it. Shadow ignored his E.F.S. and put down a solid strafe with his minigun. The things had slim, burgundy bodies with the head of the eels and were running on two legs.

Shadow banked and cut back across to land ahead of the team and hopefully halt the swarm. He switched to his laser rifle and was blasting away at them. It was taking a few shots per creature. A wine red thing got up close and before Shadow could dogged it opened it’s mouth and it spit a cloud of fire at him.

Shadow instinctively used his wing to shield his face and then put the creature down with more shotgun rounds than were necessary. He began to walk towards where they came from.

“I just had one breath fire on me,” Shadow radioed. “How are you guys?”

“Clear,” Thunder responded. “For now.”

“Alright, we know what happened, lets move out,” Nor replied, his voice shaking.

“Buck up,” Shadow pressed. “We wiped off the map a Zebra village, took out two raider gangs and we should have killed all of those Griffins over our supplies. So, we have perky mutated creatures that jumped us. We still need to study a bit more. Like why one breathed fire. Or what their nests look like. I see the entrances to their caves.”

“I guess you are right,” Nor replied still shaken up. “I will start with a pass through the gorge.”

Nor landed with Shadow after the pass. “It is more like a toxic trench than a ghastly gorge.”

“And you have a name,” Shadow chuckled with Nor joining him.

“Guys, lets get camp set up on the train overpass,” Nor ordered. “That way there are only two points to approach us with. Shadow and I are going nest hunting.”

Nor stepped into a hole and walked down. Shadow went in a different one. They did not come out where they expected to and couldn't see each other.

“I have a slick slime,” Nor commented.

“Same,” Shadow replied.

Shots echoed all around as Nor had to blast several of the things.

“Quarray Geckos is a better name,” Nor told Shadow.

“I found a nest,” Shadow announced a little while later.

“I think I know where you are,” Nor replied. “Coming to you.”

Nor soon found Shadow who held up his hoof to have him slow down. Nor slowly joined Shadow who just quietly pointed to the ceiling where several of the creatures were hiding out. They were small, babies, and sticking to the ceiling by their bellies with the help of the slime.

The nest was a slimy mess of solid mud where they had several eggs.

“Lets take two,” Shadow whispered. “We probably just kill their guardians.”

“Better than their bodies,” Nor replied. “They are too big to even carry one back. I will have to dissect one tonight. See if I can unlock more of their secrets. At least I can give further scientists a good starting point.”

Shadow scooped up two eggs and slid them into his saddlebags.

Leaving was impossible because of the slime. They were forced to find the exit to the trench and fly out from there.

“You guys are disgusting,” Silent said as they walked up.

Shadow chuckled looking at himself. It was all over their legs. “It was really dark. I guess we are. Lets wash up in the water below.”

“Risky move,” Nor replied. “The water is harsh.”

“Do you have a better idea?” Shadow asked.

“Fair point,” Nor said taking off.

It took a lot of scrubbing to get the slime off. They had to use the dirt to act as an abrasive scrub and help each other.

“That is better,” Silent said as they joined them again.

“We brought some of them for study,” Storm pointed.

“Good,” Nor sighed. “I hope to have this done quickly.”

He worked until dark. The creatures were flayed open and well prepared for the next day.

It had strong muscles to keep itself upright. It’s spine was small and weak and it lacked hips or pelvic bones. The muscles formed a strong enough one tying in the femurs. The slime was produced in a sack and excreted through several groups of pores.

Nor couldn’t unlock the fire secret. They had shot a few before they could get that close and were good samples, but still nothing. Nor decided the hides were worth it and finished skinning his tests subjects. They skinned several more. They were a strong, thick hide that could prove useful.

“Two days got me all I can learn,” Nor announced at dinner.

“To Appleloosa,” Silent declared. “We will probably find at least one group holding the town. We have to be extra careful. They will have numbers on us so we have to play it delicately.”

“I will scout carefully,” Shadow nodded.

Shadow looked around. “Actually, I am going to head out. I will be able to fly at night. And may be mistake for a griffin in the dark.”

Shadow didn’t rush off. It wasn’t that far of a flight. The city was easy to find in the dark. There was plenty of fires and electronics making light. Shadow made a quick, low pass to find it filled with cages holding ponies. It was well defended and they were easily outnumbered five to one.

Shadow radioed back his report. Silent had taken first watch. He was expecting Shadow to be able to make a report early in the night.

“We will move on and swing past Dodge City then,” Silent replied. “Flip back here and we can get you a few hours sleep.”

They followed the train tracks towards Dodge City. A train coming from Appleloosa caused them to scurry to cover.

“That was too close,” Silent said. “So Dodge is also controlled by raiders and slavers.”

“Lets head home,” Shadow suggested. “Well back to Rosemary. On wings. We can make our run close to Shatterhoof and make it in towards tomorrow morning if we run all night.”

“On you,” Silent ordered.

It felt good to be back safe. Shatterhoof showed nothing from their pass.

“Tomorrow morning we head for Fillydelphia,” Silent said as the stable door closed. “I know that is no time off, but I want to get things moving. I hate it down here, below. There is no freedom in these sky.”

They all agreed and went their separate ways before bed. Shadow went to the hydroponics farm to prepare for their next leave, Storm and Slice to the armory with the weapons, and Nor took the skins to the reactor level to dry them, as well as store the eggs in a place that, if they hatched, they would be contained. Silent would type up his report and then have Storm send it after they woke up.

“You do not look good,” Silent said to Shadow as he came into the cafeteria. Shadow was preparing a meal for them. “Are you sleeping well?”

“Not last night,” Shadow sighed. “I see their faces. We haven’t even tried diplomacy. It has all been scorch and burn tactics.”

“Diplomacy? When?” Silent laughed. “With the Zebras?”

“No,” Shadow smiled. “Those fuckers deserved it all. I added misery to their inevitable death when I could.”

Shadow walked over to serve Silent. “But here. They didn’t turn on us right away. Maybe? Probably not, but maybe. And then chained together. They just wanted their freedom.”

“And they would turn on the Enclave if we gave it to them,” Silent argued back.

“Oh boy,” Nor said joining them. “I was wondering when this would happen.”

“What side are you on?” Silent asked.

“Peaceful coexistent. Redemption,” Nor informed them. “But I have a big fear that what I want and believe, isn’t achievable. We ran into Zebras and then three raider bad guy thing towns. Redeem where?”

“We know Thunder is for exploding everything,” Silent chuckled.

“I say peace,” Slice said coming in.

“But I say fuck em all,” Storm finished.

“Straight split,” Shadow said stating the obvious.

“I will make that notation,” Silent informed them. “This mission as a whole dictates what the Enclave will do. I do not want my bias to overpower your beliefs. I could be wrong.”

“Fillydelphia will be a more straightforward mission,” Shadow pointed out. “Straight in and straight out. We will fight who we have to and run or hide when we can. And pay attention to those bottle caps. No matter where we land, we should pull as many out of the market as we can. It will drive the prices of ammo and guns up, helping us.”

“That we can all agree on,” Slice proclaimed.

“243 caps,” Thunder said surprising all of them. “Shitty pieces of metal, but what matters isn’t the material, but the understood agreed upon value of them. No more stupid than our bits.”

Shadow served Thunder and sat down to join them all in a peaceful meal.

 

**END OF BOOK 2: PART 1 ROSEMARY**

* * *

 

** Information **

For those of you who are not familiar with [My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic](https://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony_Friendship_is_Magic_Wiki), you can click for the wiki link for any information. The same goes for [Fallout Equestria](https://falloutequestria.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout:_Equestria_Wiki). The [Shaping Shadow pages](https://falloutequestria.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_Equestria:_Shaping_Shadow) on the wiki sight are updated regularly. 

 


	9. Changing Weather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK: 2 PART 2: FILLYDELPHIA  
> Full Story's Chapter 36
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1 or 8

Marble Falls looked across the mess hall. It was crazy, but something caught her eye. As she casually scanned the scene, she caught Major Winters Breath slowly spinning his full tray. Around and around. He saw her looking his way and stopped. They kept eye contact as he slowly nodded three times before turning to eat as if nothing had transpired.

“What is wrong?” Raspberry Lemonade asked.

Marble Falls leaned in an whispered. “Cardinal, Rasp, after dinner, each of you slip over to room 356. Do not coordinate with each other. Quiet.”

“What is going on?” Raspberry Lemonade whispered back.

“I know that look,” Cardinal Spitfire slipped in. “We are not supposed to know. Just trust and do and we will get more information when we need it.”

“Why just you two?” Lemon Lime asked raising an eyebrow.

“They are officers,” Marble Falls replied quiet and calmly. “I can’t risk enlisted on this. Wonderbolt Officers have a better voice and are respected, enlisted can get punished, in certain ways that I will not cover.”

“Another reason to become officers,” Cinnamon Swirl groaned.

“It won’t take long,” Marble Falls smiled. “You three will make amazing officers. With three in Squad 12 together, they will throw one for you soon enough. Along with bringing in others of course. With more ACUs being created, they will have to run another one right after the next ACS, like we did before testing.”

“Just relax,” Cardinal Spitfire sighed. “No sense worrying about it. Forget and we won’t blow anything.”

“You are not forgetting it,” Marble Falls yawned. “You are tense.”

Cardinal Spitfire sighed. “Too much potential with everything… considered.”

Fountain pulled Cardinal Spitfire back so she fell off the bench backwards in a screaming giggle. Everypegasus froze and looked as their squad laughed. The whole mess hall chuckled as she was picked back up.

Cardinal Spitfire was pacing in her room for over an hour before she took a few breaths and slipped out. She knocked on door 356.

“Ah, Cardinal Spitfire,” Major Winters Breath smiled. “Come on in. Is there something I can do for you?”

His room was no bigger than hers.

“Now that the door is closed,” He said bringing her attention back to him. He was obviously in a near panic and all business by his panting. He handed her saddlebags. “Take these and put them here. Destroy that paper and forget about them. Forget about me. Forget about everything.”

He shooed her out without saying any more. Cardinal Spitfire slipped out and took off into the mountains, the darkness hiding her movements. It was a crude map but it had clean coordinates and directions. There was a nook further down that was hidden and where she was directed to put them. You would have to know exactly what to look for to find them.

Cardinal Spitfire shred the paper, sprinkling the scraps all across the mountains as she slowly slipped back to her room. Forgetting wasn’t going to be easy. The location, done. But the Major was connected to Shadow.

Breakfast was fine. Tense since they all knew there were secrets abound in their squad that could not be discussed, but they were doing well enough. They were going for a flight after, which would calm them all down and synchronize the squad.

A hoof slamming onto a table silenced the entire hall.

“Lieutenant, I will deal with it after breakfast,” The Quartermaster replied annoyed.

“I can end your career if it isn’t found!” He growled.

The Quartermaster stood up. He was not a Pegasus to be trifled with.

“Fine,” He said forcefully. “To get you out of my mane, we go now! But you don’t want to ever again threaten anypegasus here with canning their job. You are a lowly lieutenant. I have well over ten years on you, and on most of them here. I have been taking care of some of these Wonderbolts since you were in diapers!”

The hall was quiet as they left. Pony Patrol exchanged glances but did their best to be normal. There was nothing normal about any of the squads for the rest of breakfast. Whispers and rumor began to fly.

The Quartermaster slammed his cage shut behind him and took his seat.

“You need what now?”

“There is a set of armor here that was made, special. A prototype.”

“Cut the edge,” The Quartermaster ordered, trying to professional. “I have a lot of special things. Be more specific.”

“The recon team’s prototype armor. It was checked out by a Major Winters Breath. He was reassigned and said he had turned the armor in a while ago since the team had departed.”

“Let me go check my records,” The Quartermaster said walking into the back. He came out with a folder full of papers. He rifled through them and pulled one out.

“Yes, here is the paperwork. Turned in a few days after the team departed. What do you need it for?”

“I am the newly assigned head of the recon team. I was wanting to check out the armor.”

“Uh huh. What for?”

“To wear?”

The Quartermaster laughed heartily. “You can’t wear it. It won’t fit you. It wasn’t made for you and the Major is much larger than you.”

“Find it,” The Lieutenant growled.

The Quartermaster rolled his eyes and went to find it. He came back a while later empty hoofed.

“It isn’t in,” He shrugged.

“You said it was,” The Lieutenant said slamming his hoof down. “Your record keeping is shit.”

“My record keeping is the best in the Enclave,” The Quartermaster replied annoyed. “Outside of Fort Wind. They are masters there with all the in and out for the recruits.”

“How can you have it in, and not have it?”

He shrugged in response. “Do you see that stack there? I had five times that when they all came back. And that was checking out gear. Checking in, I already have a file and do it right there. I have to put those in files. Thankfully, most of them have to have files made. I have not had time for those yet. That is what I have to deal with. And it will all be perfect in a few days. The armor was returned in the height of that chaos.”

“That still leaves me without the armor,” The Lieutenant hissed. “It costs more than you have ever made.”

“Don’t insult me,” The Quartermaster growled. “You have no idea how much trouble I could make for you. You could end up being the one who is missing gear that costs more than you ever have made, or ever will make.”

“That would ruin your perfect record keeping.”

“No, it wouldn’t,” He chuckled.

“Where is the armor?” The Lieutenant hissed again.

The Quartermaster got up and unlocked the cage. “All of their gear is kept back here in a single vault. It would be put nowhere else. As you can see, this is all clean, nice and neat. There is nowhere else to put things outside the vaults.”

“It is empty,” The Lieutenant panted.

“Of course,” He shrugged. “They took everything.”

“The armor!”

“I can’t help you.”

“You checked it in!”

The Quartermaster nodded. “And it was checked in here.”

He handed the Lieutenant a clipboard with all the equipment and it’s status.

“Who walked out with it?”

“Nopegasus. Only the five of us have a key to the cage. And only I have a key to this vault.”

“I have no time for this!” The Lieutenant yelled. “That prototype is the only one! The company has no real schematics, or records, or anything! They left that all in the armor itself. So where is it?”

“Can’t help you there,” He shrugged as he walked back to the front. “This entire place is filled with prototypes and once made items. Often custom made for that individual, by their very hoof. I have records of everything, but things slip away. Thus is the nature of so many prototypes.”

“We need to make more,” The Lieutenant stated, trying to reign everything in and keep his cool.

“That is between the company and you, not me.”

“I will have your career,” He growled again.

“Try it,” The Quartermaster challenged him. “You might be some hotshot, but not in my house here. Now GET!”

The Lieutenant left the cage and it was locked behind him. The Quartermaster went back to his papers. He looked at the paper that he signed bringing the armor back in. He took it back to the vault and compared it to the chart.

Perfect in all the right places, including how he would accidentally mess them up in different places each time. The Captain outdid herself on this one.

He knew he didn’t sign for it, but with the rush of the time with the date on it, he couldn't be sure sure and would default to his spotless paperwork records. The only place that had better record keeping was the Fort Wind recruit training Quartermaster, and he had learned from him.

The Quartermaster sat back at his desk and grabbed his terminal.

 

_Marble Falls,_

_It appears there are some discrepancies on some paperwork. Please come see me at your earliest convenience. I am aware you have a whole squad of fresh Wonderbolts you are juggling. I will double check all of their paperwork for errors as well._

 

He figured it would be a good time for her to teach them her handiwork as well. He went back to dealing with the massive stack of paperwork.

A little while later, the door opened and Pony Patrol walked in. The Quartermaster didn’t look up until they were right at his cage.

“Ah, Falls,” He smiled. “Pony Patrol looks amazing with all their gear. I do love the Mark 4 so much better than the 3. Not as stylish as the Mark 2, but nothing beats that.”

“Paperwork trouble?” She smiled.

He slid the paper across to her.

“Ah. I see,” She nodded.

“Come on back, everypegasus. We need my other files in my back office.”

When they got back there, he spread out six different forms for them all to see. Each was an invoice returning gear of some kind. Each was for Marble Falls and each was signed by him.

“I keep spotless records. Which of these, if any, are fakes?” He asked.

Cardinal Spitfire smiled coyly at Marble Falls. “You hold a lot back. I was warned about your other side. Kicking ass like you have been teaching us is one thing, this is…”

“You can fuck somepony up any way you want,” Lemon Lime finished.

Marble Falls and the Quartermaster chuckled. The Quartermaster pointed out the three that were fake. He only knew from his personal experience.

“Lets ghost the warning first,” Marble Falls sighed. “But yes. I perfected this art with his help. He has been my quartermaster almost for the past five years. You will learn how to forge better than most. Few in the Wonderbolts focus on forgeries.”

 

_MF/CS > FF_

_Seasons have changed. Winter has turned to Fall? Keep your head down._

_DNR_

 

“Ghosting a message is easy, usually,” Marble Falls instructed. “Typically, you just need to attach it to the next outgoing communication from any given terminal to its destination. Here, we have to send it to a secure, encrypted terminal that is only connected to one other secure, encrypted terminal. We have to know both terminals IDs in this case. And hack into the secure terminal sending the message.”

Marble Falls smiled. “I already know both. This is a rare occurrence. If this technique is needed, you will almost never have this much hassle. From here on out, we will be keeping a message line running. You will begin to ghost messages to each other as directed. To start. If I find out, you lose. Don’t lose.”

They all laughed.

“How will we know that this message was sent?” Cardinal Spitfire asked.

“We don’t,” Marble Falls said giving a quick nod. “But you generally do it not to get a direct response, but cause an action. You should be able to tell from the action. Like for our test, sparking conversation markers and keywords expertly crafted. Don’t let me figure it out.”

“But back to the message we are sending,” She redirected them. “He can only respond to that terminal. The one they have in Wing 4, Room 2. Sitting on the desk there, all alone and unlocked. And that would get the message directly, just like their terminal will get it as a usual message. Hence the DNR.”

“So, we have to pray to Celestia that he doesn’t blow that?” Cardinal Spitfire asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Marble Falls nodded. “But its Filly Fooler. He will figure it out. The message should be clear enough. And you just said Celestia.”

Cardinal Spitfire giggled. “He is so stupid. I can’t avoid his influence. 27 weeks side by side.”

“Can one of you explain _Fall_?” Raspberry Lemonade asked.

“You would have to have been there to get the inside reference,” Cardinal Spitfire sighed. “A troublesome over achieving lieutenant that gave our barrack in Basic huge problems. And was definitely on the hunt for recon once he found out about it being rebooted. These two can easily be linked together logically. It would explain the sudden switch.”

“He was able to twist my wing real good back at Fort Wind,” Marble Falls added. “Real trouble. Of course, he didn’t really understand that I was a Wonderbolt, and since I was training a barracks in Basic, I didn’t fight it. Still, real trouble.”

The Quartermaster smiled and handed them each a folder with a completed form and a blank one. “Now, time to put your hooves to work, learning to duplicate signatures, fake forms and make other forgeries.”

“So much for more flying,” Fountain chuckled.

“This is more important,” Cardinal Spitfire beamed. “Well, to me.”

They all laughed and got to learning the calm side of clandestine operations. The day went smoothly and they were learning quickly. It would take them a long time to perfect the art, but they didn’t need to be at Fort Griffin’s Gate to continue practicing.

Marble Falls approached room 356 and knocked on the door. It was late. It was opened and she was facing that Lieutenant.

“Can I help you?” He asked annoyed.

“Sorry, wrong door,” Marble Falls replied peaking around to see the number on the door. “I was looking for my old squadmate, Lieutenant Tuff. I am a few doors off. Meant 342. Forgive me.”

She smiled kindly and walked down to room 342.

“Falls!” Tuff greeted her. “Come on in. Please tell me you didn’t go to the wrong door again.”

“Your door is 56 back at Wind,” She chuckled. “So yeah.”

Marble Falls entered the room and Tuff closed the door.

“He was watching,” Tuff said. “Whoever he is.”

“That is the big question,” she smiled. “But enough of that unpleasant topic, I haven’t had time to chat with you. How is it leading your own squad?”

“I hate it,” He sighed. “It is all low rank officer vets, but hate it.”

“You are more than capable,” She smiled. “Tough enough to compensate. But lets run a joint squad action tomorrow.”

Tuff nodded slowly. “Sure,” He finally said. “That would be nice. You have Cardinal Spitfire. I know you will blow us away.”

“I also have four fresh boots,” She shot back. “But Cardinal Spitfire drags a lot out of them. It will be good to fly together again.”

“I need to turn in,” Tuff stated. “I got my ass handed to me today.”

“It’s late,” She smiled. “I had to, but this works out much better.”

In the morning, Marble Falls joined her squad in the mess hall for breakfast. She was later than normal.

“Change of plans,” She announced sitting down. “We are doing a joint squad action with one of my former squadmates. Lieutenant Tuff is leading his own squad now. Only Cardinal Spitfire knows who he is.”

“He is leading as a Lieutenant?” Lemon Lime asked confused. “Not a Captain?”

“You just have to be an officer,” Marble Falls smiled. “And you have to be the senior in your Squad. He is an experienced, seasoned First Lieutenant. Captain will not be far behind. He is a bit under confident leading his own squad after the bad crash last year.”

“Then we will boost it,” Cardinal Spitfire declared.”

“That is the plan,” Marble Falls smiled. “It shouldn’t take much. He wants it and it just just out of his grasp on his own.”

“How will this work?” Raspberry Lemonade asked.

“We will start with a warm up show and then both squads will work together in aerial exercises. I know we have not done much with them, but I would not do it without believing you can.”

They nodded and went back to eating. They were first in the air.

“Coms out,” Marble Falls called and brought them to circle up.

“Situation report before we get this underway,” She began. “Major Winters Breath has retired. That means they had to force retirement. His job was to get a recon team up and running, so it was technically over. There should be nothing technical about it though. Bad, harsh movement.”

“We need to keep our eyes and ears sharp. The Recon team needs all the support they can get. Albeit small from our position. Colonel Nova has been trying to get Recon under his control, but we can not rely on that.”

“What are we looking for?” Raspberry Lemonade asked.

“Anything,” Marble Falls shrugged. “Little we can do. But they never would have known there was a switch without our message. A change in leadership in the middle of the mission is bad news and dangerous. They even went as far as to put that Lieutenant in the Major’s room.”

“But, Tuff just launched,” Marble Falls informed them. “Time to put our selves to the test. They looks like they are going to start showing off.”

They watched the squad show off with aerial stunts the ACUs knew how to do by halfway their their school.

“Impressive,” Marble Falls said as they slid up to them. “You even pulled it off. I didn’t expect you to throw in the Thunderhead Slice. What the hell were you worried about? I won’t even get toss them through that, yet. I’m still afraid after…”

“Thunderhead Slice was it?” Cardinal Spitfire asked. “Impressive. Dangerous. I can’t handle that.”

“You did worse in Basic,” Marble Falls laughed. “And Filly Fooler led it each time. Your slicing through those squads was unpredictable and dangerous because you were not in sync with them.”

Marble Falls smiled. “We are on your lead Cardinal.”

“Hers?” Cinnamon Swirl sputtered. “We have barely run through things on your lead.”

“You have been fine on my lead,” Marble Falls chuckled. “She is my mirror. Although Filly Fooler is her true mirror.”

“You won’t notice,” Cardinal Spitfire grinned. “We switch up lead all the time.”

She lazily flipped back, dropping away and forcing them to form up on her. Cardinal Spitfire winked at Marble Falls and pulled them into a barrel role climb. After a five minutes, Cardinal Spitfire nodded at Marble Falls and they split.

On her lead, each side were thrown into counter barrel rolls, seamlessly moving through each other at the apex. They pulled up and away into a loop and slid through each other before banking in opposite directions and pairing back up.

Cardinal Spitfire put them into six barrel rolls and then into another six reversed. She let them settle down before she pulled them into a hard break into the 270 where they cruised back to the others.

“What the hell was that?” Tuff declared. “It wasn’t a Thunderhead Slice, but I have never seen that barrel roll routine.”

Cardinal Spitfire giggled. “I have never done it that fast, but it was Filly Fooler’s move one day back in ACS.”

Cardinal Spitfire raised her eyebrow in thought. “Come to think of it, most of the tricks I know were first led by him, or his suggestions.”

“Nice moves for first time leading,” one of them praised Cardinal Spitfire.

“Thanks,” She replied sheepishly.

“You said you led before!” Cinnamon Swirl panted.

“She really can pull out the best in a squad,” Tuff told Marble Falls.

“She just needs to know them like me and have their confidence,” Marble Falls smiled back.

Cardinal Spitfire rolled her eyes at being cut out of the conversation.

“Let roll into the Double Squad Flutter Attack Sequence,” Marble Falls suggested. “My Squad hasn’t touched double squad maneuvers, even in theory. Its been low on my list with them.”

“They won’t have a problem,” Tuff said pulling away so they all formed up. “Also, I officially requested my station to be Fort Wind to continue teaching.”

“YES!” Marble Falls exclaimed. “After lunch I will put my bid in for your squad. It’s 19 right?”

“19. Wind’s Thunder.”

“Nice,” Marble Falls smiled.

“Thanks. But it isn’t Pony Patrol,” He smiled back. “Those two have struck hard and deep.”

“Only because they were capable of getting what they wanted.”

Marble Falls pulled them away to end the conversation and begin the exercises.

Marble Falls actually used their coms. “Often, two squads will work together to get an objective done. These are more fluid and more like us splitting into two and working together. ACUs do not train to flow as we are going to do. These are for aerial attack and defense use. Two being better than one. Heavy, but fast. The ACUs don’t have our speed.”

Fluid was putting it lightly. More like water flowing through a winding pipe. Twisting and turning with one being ahead briefly before switching back. Maximum guns on target with maximum movement and difficult to pin one Squad down for contact.

“After lunch we hit the cage for more practice,” Marble Falls directed as they walked off their launch pad. “I will join you shortly. I want to put in the request to have 19 join us.”

“I hate forging,” Lemon Lime groaned. “Lets go back to hoof combat.”

They chuckled as they headed to lunch. They sat down and were joined by that Lieutenant.

“You were in school with Shadow Flare,” He said, pointing at Cardinal Spitfire and accusing her.

“Yeah?” She asked really confused. “Whatever you are thinking, its not true.”

He scoffed and continued. “What do you know about their power armor?”

“Nothing,” Cardinal Spitfire shrugged. “He was training on Mark 4, so I assume he is using that. I am not the one to be talking to. Check in the Major Winters Breath. He was the one putting it all together. He hung around watching Shadow in Basic and ACS.”

“What are you doing here?” Raspberry Lemonade pressed. “You are clearly not a Wonderbolt.”

The Lieutenant stormed off.

“Was that?”

“Yes,” Cardinal Spitfire said cutting off Marble Falls. “Wanted to know about power armor.”

“He wouldn’t answer why he was here,” Raspberry Lemonade added. “He is skittish.”

“Because he does not belong here,” Marble Falls sighed. “Winters Breath did because he worked out of here a good amount over the years. Also, he never tried to be a Wonderbolt or equal. He was frank about his role and humble. His replacement leaves a lot to be desired.”

“Power armor?” Fountain asked. “He made it sound like they had their own special ones.”

“You have no idea how much our Mark 4s are changed up,” Marble Falls stated digging in. “Wonderbolt Versions are modified versions of the base power armor variant, while keeping the same look. Gives us a big edge. We are all using the Mark 4s, which I find to be the best variant.”

“Mark 1 is the designation for the Enclave copies of the war’s Pegasus power armor. Mark 2, Mark 3, and Mark 4 are the Enclave’s improved variants. Mark 4 is the newest. We have plenty of original, from the war, in use in the heavy weapons units, but the Mark 2s are considered the pinnacle of the Enclave variants. They had the advantage of more resources when they were developed and they are the most aesthetically pleasing.”

“Mark 3s were designed to use as little resources as possible. All of our power armor is powerful and better than regular plate armor, but the Mark 3 is the weakest. It also is choppy in appearance. Mark 4 was released a few years back and they decided to ignore resources in order to try and match the earth pony models from the war. Mark 4s are for the select few. Still, most Wonderbolts prefer the tried and true Mark 2s.”

Cardinal Spitfire chuckled. “He didn’t like me telling him he should ask the Major about their power armor.”

“I don’t know what he wanted,” Raspberry Lemonade added. “But I know he didn’t like his one connection being cut off. He was aggressive and accusing, of even her association with him in training.”

Marble Falls shook her head. “It is over. Well played so for. He is walking the edge of a blade, but we also are walking an edge. The less we walk, the better.”

“I have one final question,” Fountain said quietly. “What is his name?”

Marble Falls rolled her eyes. “You do not need to know. We are shunning him by not acknowledging anything but his rank.”

They all nodded in understanding.


	10. Fillydelphia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK: 2 PART 2: FILLYDELPHIA  
> Full Story's Chapter 37
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1 or 8

“I hate hoofing it,” Thunder grumbled.

“You think he would learn to just suck it up by now,” Shadow chuckled.

The others joined him. They were almost out of the Foal Mountain Forest, what they named the forest that ran along the southern foot of the range.

“Shadow,” Silent called. “I was thinking about heading first to Stable-Tec headquarters. If it is still standing.”

“As long as you can navigate us there,” Shadow shrugged. “It is a point of interest and will get us a good view of the area. Hopefully.”

They halted on the edge of the forest and looked out on the crumbling metroplex.

“A good way to go with little cover,” Storm pointed out.

“That isn’t a burning fire smoke,” Slice commented. “Somepony has a factory or two up and running. Which can mean nothing good.”

“Lets move out,” Shadow said leading the way. “We need to pick up our pace and find shelter in the ruins. We can do it.”

They pushed on after him, picking up their pace. Farms began to dot the area outside of the city. There was no avoiding them. They just moved on as if they were not there. They found shelter in a collapsed two story building for the night. They were in a suburban area, not far from what would be considered as the city’s official boundary.

“A lot of development happened in the span of the war,” Storm commented. “I read about it, but seeing things, they did not do it justice. We have an drawer with old fashioned quills, ink and decayed paper next to a burned out terminal.”

“Then you can take first watch,” Silent said as they began to lay down strategically.

Shadow was awoken in the morning by Nor’s orders to not move. He listed as voices became louder.

“It was probably Dahlia’s Dragoons. That crusader can be more trouble than she is worth.”

“We need to report them to the Elder. They can’t be scaring ponies and need to look and act like proper Steel Rangers while on patrol. It is counter productive.”

“Lets go. This was a shitty night. I want sleep.”

Nor was the one who poked his head and check if things were clear.

“Now we know a group,” Silent said happily. “Things are moving up!”

“And yet down,” Nor replied. “Those two were in full power armor. I have the feeling that they all wear it.”

“The jury is still officially out, but there is no way we can outright compete with their armor,” Storm warned. “We probably have better weapons, but that is it.”

“We carry armor piercing rounds for a reason,” Thunder added.

“But avoid if we can,” Shadow stated. “And stay mobile if we engage.”

“Perhaps we can actually talk,” Silent said stunning them. “We may be looking at a group that would make a strong ally and dangerous enemy. If they are of any real size.”

“That is a dangerous gamble,” Thunder stated.

“Recon comes with dangerous gamble,” Shadow murmured. “I mean, we have hit three towns, we know two are connected, but we do not know how organized any of them actually are. We are failing there. But this armor doesn’t make it easy to just stroll up and talk.”

“So, what? Ditch the armor and stroll up in rags?” Slice asked.

“We would need some cover, and weapons,” Shadow replied. “Probably one or two without armor as emissaries, but we can’t show wings and have to balance out as powerful enough that you do not want to mess with the two emissaries, yet not too big to scare them off.”

“That is a hard balance,” Silent stated. “We should try. Have to try. But hard.”

“For now, we are here,” Shadow reminded them. “And they seem to have lots of suits. So we need our suits. Talks would need to be done strategically. But we are not going to search those out on our first time into the city.”

They ate a quick breakfast before falling in with Shadow on point. Nor was his navigator, but that quickly became a difficult job. Streets on the map didn’t exist because of rubble. Nor was doing his best to chart the developments on his map.

“Lets cut through here,” Thunder said, pointing to a hole.

It was easy to miss as rubble had fallen all around it, allowing for a small slit to be open. Shadow poked his head through and then continued on.

“Shadow, we are getting close to the center,” Nor informed him. “Stable-Tec is to the north west.”

“West, thanks,” Shadow replied distracted. “It is quiet for a city. Especially for one that we know is active. Keep your eyes peeled.”

They continued on west towards there destination when explosions and gunfire erupted ahead of them. They picked up their pace. They wanted to see who was fighting. Shadow and Nor slipped ahead and into a mostly intact building. They raced up the stares and through holes in the next floor to get to the top. They stayed low and out of site while they scoped things out.

The battle was large and there was no sign of stopping. A dozen of those Steel Rangers were in direct combat with unidentified pony group with a griffin or two in their mix. The Stable-Tec headquarters was within sight and deep within the Steel Rangers control. The vantage point also allowed Shadow to see northern half of Fillydelphia and its walls being erected around the metal roller coaster and factories behind it.

“Whoever that group in the north is, they have a really good grip and I do not doubt they have the hoof power to take on the Steel Rangers,” Shadow radioed. “Reinforcements for the ponies are arriving from the east. Jump them and it should give us a talking chance with these Steel Rangers.”

“No wings,” Silent ordered. “Thunder, intercept those reinforcements with Storm. Slice and I will hit them from the side. Keep the Novas and the Gatling guns secret.”

Shadow stood up and launched three rockets at the ponies. Nor Bombarded them with grenades. Silent and Slice entered the fight off the side and Shadow began to use his laser rifle. Nor was focusing on keeping heads down and Shadow was using his E.F.S. to target them with pinpoint accuracy.

The Steel Rangers were able to advance. Thunder and Storm jumped the reinforcements and Thunder dispatched them easily. They began to converge with the main battle, but it dissolved before they got there. The few left scurried like the rats they looked like.

Silent emerged with Slice with a strong stance. Thunder and Storm held back out of sight. Shadow and Nor took to over watch duties. Shadow knew guns were trained on them, but stayed cool. The Steel Rangers had not expected company.

Silent waited to be addressed, unsure as to proceed. Neither side wanted to talk first and they stood there for several minuted before a Steel Ranger in full power armor stepped forward.

“I am Paladin River,” He said. “Of the Fillydelphia Contingent of the Steel Rangers. And you?”

“Silent Wind. Me and my friends are not from here. We were sent to reconnect with Equestria. To see how it has fared all these years. Perhaps, mutual relations can be set up.”

“Where exactly are you from?” Paladin Rives asked.

“North. And West,” Silent replied, borrowing from Shadow's background. “We have traveled a long way to here. You are the first group we have found that wasn’t bloodthirsty or out for themselves from the get go. Whoever those others work for is obviously up to no good.”

“Are those wings?” A Steel Ranger asked.

Silent opened his up. Denying would put the Steel Rangers on edge.

“Yes, I am a Pegasus,” He replied.

“Pegasus power armor and some very unique heavy weapons,” Paladin River remarked. “That is something I have only heard about. And only from the war.”

“Where are you from?” He pressed again.

Silent just looked up for a little bit. “We have been sent to reconnect with Equestria.”

“What is it, the Enclave?” Paladin Rivers asked stepping forward a bit.

Silent nodded. “And we are here to try and reconnect with our pony brethren.”

“I thought you cared for nothing but your damned wings!” Paladin Rivers barked.

“Some of us still care,” Silent replied holding his ground and his cool.

It wasn’t easy with the way the Steel Rangers were shifting. Silent was trying to play himself off like he was Shadow. Shadow knew he couldn't do any better without gambling hard by being more assertive to aggressive.

“We fly low and zaggy” Shadow ordered. “If we need to. Thunder can spring from the side while the others retreat. I will dive on them for a strafe and cover. But you have this Silent.”

“I don’t believe you,” Paladin River bluntly pressed.

“I am standing here,” Silent replied. “And we chose you, not them. Is that not enough to warrant a little trust.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Paladin River replied. “You feign care when you do not and worse, you carry around weapons and wear those suits and you do not deserve them. They don’t belong to your kind.”

Slice took a few steps back without thinking.

“Don’t like the odds you entitled bitch?” Paladin River jeered.

“Entitled can be relative,” Slice spat. “I know pegasi who work the clouds all year around and only care for others. They would readily send food if they could. They work for what little they have and are happy about it. They are not entitled. Every society, even yours, has its entitled bitches. You look entitled from my angle, but I am not judging.”

“Slice!” Silent growled. “Back down.”

“What?” Paladin Rivers asked mischievously. “Are you afraid he will do what he wants to do. Kill us all? Or do you deny that? I remember five years ago. I still have the scar from my days as a crusader. Shoot first, ask questions later was their policy, and they lost.”

“Up there,” Slice pointed with his head. He was defensive. “Those two don’t want to shoot at all. Like he said. We are here to establish connections. Personal feelings aside.”

“Fucking moron,” Silent growled at Slice. “Get out of my sight before I shoot you first.”

Slice took off in a panic and Silent turned his side to the Steel Rangers to follow him. He looked like he was going to shoot him, because he was about to.

“He didn’t say you didn’t want to shoot us,” Paladin River pressed.

“Paladin,” Silent said trying to drop the edge from his voice. He was tense and the odds had shifted strongly against him. “I am standing here talking to you for a reason. Peace is better than war. For all. Especially with whatever is brewing in the rest of the city.”

“What? The Disciples? Nesha will be taken care of soon enough. We are on the cusps of breaking her little gang. You, however, are more useful as scraps to arm a real soldier!”

Shadow dove as the Paladin opened fire. Thunder sprung out, opening up with rocket launcher and then his GPER. They killed four in their onslaught and the rest dove for cover. Thunder grabbed Silent and Shadow danced around and skipped along the ground, firing.

A Steel Ranger jumped up into his way, forcing a collision. Shadow flicked his hoof knife out and drove it into his neck as he rolled away. They opened fire at where he would take off, but Shadow back flipped out of the entanglement and into the cover of that building.

Explosions ripped into its foundation as grenades and rockets were let lose. Shadow had to slide to cover as bullets ripped through its midsection trying to find him. With no way to head up, Shadow popped a grenade off to make a hole and then crawled to it.

He was free, but over Steel Ranger territory. He dove and twisted against incoming fire. They were poor anti air shots. He got a good look at their territory before he was out of their range.

“Nor? Where are you?” Shadow panted.

“At that… slit!” Nor stammered.

“Situation report?” Shadow asked as he glided towards them.

“Not good,” Thunder replied. “He took several good hits.”

Shadow touched down where they had taken shelter. They pulled Silent’s helmet off.

“Shadow,” He coughed. Blood joined the cough. “I tried, for you. Get back. Forget me. Its over. I would know.”

“We can’t leave your armor,” Shadow replied. It felt really shallow. “Especially with them on the hunt.”

“Here is a potion,” Storm said trying to pass it without spilling it.

“Put it away. Save it,” Silent ordered. “Get back to Rosemary and then get yourselves back above. Those are my orders. Standing orders. Storm, rig my Novasurge and grab the core.”

Storm nodded and put the potion away. They laid Lieutenant Silent Wind on his side and Storm quickly set it to blow. Before he set it, he looked to double check with Silent. There was no life in his eyes anymore. Storm finished and they all ran for their lives.

The sound of the Novasurge battle rifle self destructing shook the earth and sent lightning to the heavens. They didn’t stop running until they had gotten all the way back to the forest. And even then it was only for a short break.

“Core?” Thunder asked in between breaths.

Storm was just as beat as they all were and took a bit to respond. “The magic elements that keep our suits regenerating, the doctor mod thing, and such. Not the E.F.S., that is completely different.”

Thunder nodded and turned to push on. Shadow was last to move. He was making sure they others got going and was pulling up the rear. They didn’t relax until the stable door closed behind them.

“Bed,” Shadow ordered. “I’ll send the message in the morning.”

“I have it all ready to be connected up to the overseer’s terminal,” Storm moaned in pain. “Five minutes and the flip of a switch.”

“Do it,” Shadow nodded as he wandered off to his room to ditch his armor before writing the message.

They passed in the hall and Storm confirmed it was up and running.

 

_Mission 2 Report._

_Ventured into Fillydelphia. Returning to give full debrief of situation._

 

Shadow hit send and stumbled off to bed.

As tired as he was, it was just past noon when he awoke. He groaned out of bed and headed to get food. He prepared a cold meal for the team once he was done eating and headed up to the overseer’s office. Two messages were there.

 

 _Not cleared for return. Report findings and continue mission_.

 

Shadow opened the second.

 

_MF/CS > FF_

_Seasons have changed. Winter has turned to Fall? Keep your head down._

_DNR_

 

 

Shadow opened the intercom and called the team to the office. Once they finally stumbled in, he read the second message and then the first.

“Fuck,” Nor groaned. “That is not the Major.”

“Act like it is,” Storm yawned.

Shadow thought for a minute before typing up a response.

 

_Major Winters Breath, game changing developments we need to discuss face to face. First set of missions below are complete. We need to return to rest, restock and plan further endeavors._

 

Shadow showed them the message to get their approval. They gave it and he sent it.

 

_Two missions is not enough. And only one of consequence._

 

“They are shutting us down,” Slice murmured.

 

_Sergeant, I want to message Major Winters Breath, our mission head._

 

Shadow sent it without getting approval. They were now looking over his shoulder.

 

_I am Lieutenant Honey Bee. The head of recon. Major Winters Breath was reassigned. Report on Fillydelphia._

 

“In the middle? Without pulling us?” Nor shivered.

“We could not report and give it time,” Slice suggested.

“That would piss him off,” Thunder countered. “It is secure, right?”

“Storm?” Shadow asked before anypony could say anything else.

“Yes Shadow?”

“How did that warning message get here?”

“It’s called ghosting,” Storm replied. “They sent the message from another terminal to be attached to the next message coming to us. They had to know how to break my encryption. MF or CS must have gotten the information from the Major. I am down here for a reason.”

“Can we do it back to get a better read from my friends?” Shadow asked shaking.

“No,” Storm sighed shaking his head. “I set it up. These two terminals only talk to each other. We could send one, with an accurate address, but it would be stopped at the other side. If we were lucky, it would bounce it back to us or go nowhere. But it would most likely throw an error and blow the entire operation and unveil that we had a secret message sent to us.”

Shadow sighed. “So we have to play it straight and find out our new mission parameters.”

 

_What are is our mission directives Lieutenant?_

 

Shadow was tapping the desk in anticipation.

 

_Once you report on Fillydelphia, I will give you a new mission._

 

Shadow looked at the others.

 

_Fillydelphia is in ruins and being taken over by a group known as the Disciples who are led by Nesha. Another group, the Steel Rangers, are actively searching and destroying the army. They on the verge of taking the city back. We found both sides locked in a small skirmish and opened fire on what ended up being Nesha’s forces._

_After the battle, discussions were made and peace attempted. The Steel Rangers open fire, unprovoked, and we were able to wound or kill five._

 

_Lieutenant Silent Wind: KIA_

_Food: Low_

_Medical: Gone_

_Ammunition: Exhausted_

_Team Status: Battered, bruised and in need of real rest without watch. Falling out and need real medical attention._

_Standing order from Lieutenant Silent Wind: “Get back to Rosemary and then get yourselves back above. Those are my orders. Standing orders. Storm, rig my Novasurge and grab the core.”_

 

 

Shadow attached the audio recording of the orders and sent the message.

 

_Did you map the city?_

 

Slice kicked a file cabinet in anger and regretted it.

 

_Map of the city can not be sent via terminal. Return us and we can provide an updated map._

 

“Suggestions?” Shadow asked as he sent it.

Nopony had any.

 

_New Mission: Map Fillydelphia and send via terminal. Clear Fillydelphia._

 

Shadow's head hit the desk. He was too tired for this.

 

 _We do not have the strength to face off against either force. Our numbers are too small._ _We need to follow Lieutenant Silent Wind’s orders and return to redeploy with better equipment. He fully grasped the situation, hence his orders._

 

“Alright, we will figure this out,” Nor mumbled. “We are smart enough.”

 

_From the reports you made, you have failed as a recon team. We can’t afford failure. Follow your orders._

 

“OUR ORDERS WERE OUR DECISIONS!” Slice yelled before feinting from exhaustion.

“Get him awake,” Shadow ordered.

They splashed water onto his face. None of them were happy.

 

_Due to new mission parameters, we need a resupply. Equipment is degrading and being consumed at higher rates than expected. Calculating requirements for three more months below._

 

Shadow sent it and they began to work on a plan.

“Look,” Shadow sighed. “I know its tough. We are exhausted, emotionally strained and whatever else. I can’t figure that out. What I can, is making sure we survive. This is now a game of survival. We need supplies and we can not trust that another resupply will happened on a timely manner.”

“First,” Thunder yawned. “Explain Fall.”

Shadow nodded his head and explained Autumn Leaf.

“So, our game is not surviving down here,” Nor gulped. “It’s surviving long enough to give them whatever they want to get us back up. I am done. Retired. Once I get back.”

“Is that bad?” Nor asked sheepishly.

“No, it isn’t,” Shadow assured him. “I am going back to an ACU or Scout under Nova until I can test for the Wonderbolts.”

“I am getting on the closest Cloudship and never getting off,” Storm declared.

“I have no place to run to,” Thunder admitted, scared.

“We got you covered,” Shadow smiled. “I can get you onto an ACU. Good dreams all, now lets make them a reality. What do we say our supplies look like?”

 

_CURRENT SUPPLIES:_

_SPARE AMMO:_

_7.62mm: 120_

_Laser: 54_

_Novasurge: 12_

_12 gauge: 23_

_Rockets: OUT_

_Grenades: OUT_

_Plastic Explosives: OUT_

 

_MEDICAL SUPPLIES:_

_Health Potions: 2_

_Bandages: 14_

_Med-X: 7_

_RadBlock: 5_

_Rad-flush: 2_

_PWT: 3 Tablets_

_Rad-away: 2_

_RadSafe: 1_

 

_FIELD RATIONS:_

_2 Unopened Boxes of 24_

 

_SUPPLIES NEEDED TO CONTINUE MISSION:_

 

_SPARE AMMO:_

_7.62mm: 40,000_

_Laser: 40,000_

_Novasurge: 16,000_

_12 gauge: 60,000_

_Rockets: 24,000_

_Grenades: 40.000_

_Plastic Explosives: 1,000 Bricks_

_Components: 500_

_Pressure Caps: 500_

_Timers: 500_

_Switches: 500_

 

_MEDICAL SUPPLIES:_

_Health Potions: 2,000_

_Bandages: 2,000_

_Med-X: 2,000_

_RadBlock: 2,000_

_Rad-flush: 2,000_

_PWT: 1,000 Boxes of 24_

_Rad-away: 2,000_

_RadSafe: 2,000_

 

_FIELD RATIONS:_

_2,000 Standard Boxes of 24._

 

_MISCELLANEOUS:_

_10 Canteens_

_10 sets of Recon Double Saddlebags_

_5 sets of Recon Single Saddlebags_

_10 Heavy cloaks, matching our armor color and with the Inquisitor’s insignia_

_10 Light cloaks, matching out armor color and with the Inquisitor’s insignia_

_1 Field Phone_

_25 Field Batteries_

_1 Cloud Terminal Signal Booster_

_1 Cloud Terminal Receiver_

_1 Cloud Terminal Unit_

 

 

“Yeah, that should do it,” Storm chuckled. “Now to back up our use.”

 

_That is more than a supply drop. Denied_

 

Shadow shook his head in frustration.

 

_Either resupply us or allow us to return and prepare a new mission portfolio._

 

Shadow took a few deep breaths. It was easier to ride into outright battle against the Steel Rangers than dance with death this way.

 

_You have to be kidding me. You used up all of your ammunition?_

 

Shadow smiled. Things shifted to their favor.

 

_Lieutenant Silent Wind was out of ammunition when he fell. We were on the run with little to no ammo left. Getting to Rosemary and setting it up cost us all of the ammo we had. Mission One to Ghastly Gorge wiped out half of our resupply. Toxins are higher than expected and with our medic down we will have to rely on more frequent use of meds to survive. We have all sustained strong injuries from these past six weeks._

_Everything requested by my team is what we believe will be required to continue with:_

 

_New Mission: Map Fillydelphia and send via terminal. Clear Fillydelphia._

 

Shadow nodded assuredly to the others who had spread out to other seats in the office.

 

_Resupply granted except for the saddlebags, cloaks, and communication equipment. The com equipment goes against your own orders._

 

Shadow took a deep breath. Now it was their orders that mattered. He sent the resupply locations and tried to update communications.

 

_New orders, new communication rules and new communication needs. We can not sustain our current equipment for much longer. It has already been repaired twice. Conditions are harsher than expected._

 

If it worked, they could get leveraged out of this hell hole.

 

_I will reconsider the communications situation. And the other gear will be submitted for review._

 

It was better than nothing. He tried to poke one final hole.

 

_Personal request before I crash to heal up from Fillydelphia. Please pass on a message to Lieutenant Cardinal Spitfire, my old teammate in ACS. She should be at Fort Griffin’s Gate for training as a Wonderbolt._

 

_Message: Congratulations on reaching your goal._

 

It was a gamble. But it might work. If it did, then she would know it got through to him.

Lieutenant Honey Bee looked at the message and sighed. If it would get his ass to shut up and forget communication equipment, it would be worth the risk. It was dinner time, so they would probably be in the mess hall.

He got up and made his way there. It was easy to find them. Pony Patrol was not the quietest group at meals. Cardinal Spitfire was on the end so he slipped up and pushed his way onto the bench beside her. Before the squad could give an outburst for his intrusion he held his hoof up.

Marble Falls was glaring at him but he leaned in to Cardinal Spitfire as if she wasn’t.

“I have a personal message for you,” He whispered into her ear.

She just raised her eyebrow.

“Shadow Flare asked me to pass his congratulations on to you for becoming a Wonderbolt.”

“They had no contact other than official reports,” Marble Falls pressed.

Lieutenant Honey Bee rolled his eyes and learned in for them all to hear. He had not wanted any other squadmates to hear. But he was going to play it as calm and cool as he could. Be friendly to them all.

Honey Bee sighed. “Mission two didn’t go as planned for the recon team.”

“They changed up the mission,” He explained. “Their lieutenant is down, and they have set a new mission parameter. That is all I can say. I shouldn’t of passed his message on. I found it harmless enough.”

“Why are they not coming back?” Cardinal Spitfire asked. “They need an officer.”

“Shadow Flare is a Command Sergeant Major,” He whispered back. “His Lieutenant was specialized in a field and Shadow Flare has been running most of the show down there. I tried to recall them, especially with me replacing Major Winters Breath, but even learning that, he wouldn’t.”

“The team is behind him as well,” He continue. “They have some things they want done and have requested a massive resupply. It is taking more supplies than they guessed.”

“Six weeks and they are not coming back?” Marble Falls questioned. “Shadow Flare is good. He works fast. But much more than what you told us obviously happened. Did somepony scramble his brain?”

Lieutenant Honey Bee shrugged. “I would show you the communication if I could. But even as a Wonderbolt…”

He looked at Cardinal Spitfire and smiled warmly. “Look dear, I know things have gotten off on a bad start with me around here and that I was harsh the other day with you. Beyond harsh. I had no idea what was happening when I got here and it hasn’t been an easy transition. I am Honey Bee. First Lieutenant, but you can just call me Honey Bee. Honey wouldn’t be appropriate yet.”

Cardinal Spitfire sat there shocked, trying to comprehend if he had just come on to her or not.

“I have to go clean up some of their details,” He said getting up.

“Wait!” Cardinal Spitfire said grabbing his hoof. “Can you tell him: Thank you. May the Wind ever be at your back.”

“Wind ever at what?” He asked.

“It’s an ACU thing,” Cardinal Spitfire smiled. “Thank you. May the wind ever be at your back.”

He nodded and walked off to send the message.

Cardinal Spitfire watched him walk out and turned to the others. “Did he...”

“Just hit on you?” Raspberry Lemonade finished. “Yes.”

Cardinal Spitfire just sat there, trying to wrap her head around it.

“Room 2?” She asked.

They all got up and cleared their trays.

As soon as the door closed Lemon Lime spoke up. “I know I never met him, but knowing you two and hearing about him, there is no way Shadow would have denied returning.”

“Besides, he must be drying for round four,” Fountain grinned.

Cardinal Spitfire glared at her. “He would have pushed to come back. Not for round four. That is the last thing on his mind. His job is first. Get back to see me, yes. Quit, yes. Sex, no.”

“Filly Fooler isn’t that distracted,” Marble Falls chuckled. “But he got our warning. Sounds like it was today with everything else, but he got it.”

She got serious. “Unless they are able to get some form of message out to us or somepony else, we can’t do shit. Lieutenant Honey Bee has them locked in his grasp. I will send a message to Nova and see if we can add some staff to the recon team that could be influenced and leveraged. But that is a long shot. Nova has been hitting a stone wall.”

“So we can’t do anything?” Raspberry Lemonade asked.

Marble Falls shook her head. “This is it right now. But we should send a follow up. That is on your Cardinal.”

Cardinal Spitfire sat at a terminal.

 

_CS > FF_

_Sorry for the loss. Doing what we can. Informed YOU denied returning. I have your other half. You owe me a fourth and I will wait._

_DNR_

 

Is that too… straight?” Cardinal Spitfire asked.

“No,” Marble Falls said reading it. “It should calm him knowing you have it. And nice jab about the fourth.”

She sighed ashamed. “In case his head did actually get scrambled. I’ll wait no matter what.”

“Buck up,” Marble Falls smiled sending the message. “He didn’t, but yes, its okay to have fear strike you at times. It keeps us aware, alert. He was preying on us and our fear that he is already lost. And he doesn’t know what we know. Obviously or he would not have played his cards like he did.”

“I still can’t believe,” Cardinal Spitfire stammered. “What do I do?”

“Have you never denied a guy before?” Cinnamon Swirl asked abhorred.

“If they were interested, I didn’t know,” She shrugged.

“Play it professional and only professional,” Marble Falls instructed her. “Some might say play coy to get information, its not worth it. And Filly Fooler can handle himself, just like you can. And avoid going to Filly Fooler’s room.”

“I haven’t been back since the first night,” She sighed contently. “If I did, I would have missed more mornings.”

They all laughed.

“It is late. Dismissed until the morning,” Marble Falls ordered. “We are working with Wind’s Thunder on more two squad movements.”

Cardinal Spitfire got to her room and found the door open.

“HEY!” She said jumping into the room and bucking the intruder into her closet. Cardinal Spitfire knocked on the door behind her with her rear hoof. It opened.

“I just got to my room and found him inside. I bucked him on instinct,” She explained.

“Well,” The Wonderbolt said with a mouth full of toothpaste.

“Sorry,” he said after he spit it out. “Stay there.”

A minute later half the barrack knew what was going on. He stepped into her room to deal with the intruder.

“Its you, that fucking Lieutenant,” He spat. “What were you doing in her room?”

“I had a question to ask,” He coughed from the floor. “I thought I head her inside.”

“I don’t know what you can do elsewhere, but here,” He growled. “You do not enter a room uninvited. Nor can you ever have a valid reason to do it. At any rank. What was this question?”

“Its not something...”

He forced the Lieutenant back on the ground. “Yeah, you compromised that. And we just became need to know.”

“I broke the rule and passed on a message of congratulations to Cardinal Spitfire from her former squadmate, Shadow Flare. I broke it again and sent her short response. It got to my head that it might have been code. I wanted to clear that up.”

“Why would you break the communication rule?” He pressed, not letting his hoof up at all.

“Mission changed drastically. So I passed on it as a kind gesture for the shit they got hit with. I responded with ‘Thanks’ and then ‘May the wind ever be at you back.’ I have no idea what that means.”

“Idiot!” He exclaimed stepping back. “It is a farewell and good luck saying that the Aerial Combat Units and Wonderbolts use. You should have asked her then instead of sending it.”

“He did,” Cardinal Spitfire growled. “And I told him that. Can I kill him?”

“Sorry, you should have done that instead of bucking him,” He smiled at her. “Although, you did the right thing not knowing who it was. Killing would have been a huge complication, even for a Wonderbolt. Enjoy his pain. It is the most satisfaction you can get. And you should enjoy it. You really gave it to him good. What I expected coming from you.”

“I don’t even know who you are,” Cardinal Spitfire confessed. “And you live right across the hall.”

“They just call me skipper,” He chuckled. “Squad 48. And I only know you because you made a lot of waves making straight out of Basic like you did. That and Pony Patrol isn’t quiet and Falls is a number herself. The only Wonderbolt who is seriously into teaching. She is known to help other Wonderbolt Squads when a problem arises.”

“That makes me feel a bit better,” She chuckled.

“You find him in your room alone again, kill him,” Skipper smiled at her. “If he knows what is good for him, he will run anything else through Falls. Or take some _pony_ with him.”

They all laughed at the change up and let Lieutenant Honey Bee stumble out of the barracks to find help. No Pegasus here would help him.

“Thanks,” Cardinal Spitfire said to them all as she closed the door.

She checked her desk. The Homestead book had not been touched and it was tucked away well. But it occurred to her that it was the only book she owned. She needed more to cover up such an obscure book that would catch anypony’s eye.

Cardinal Spitfire hadn’t read Shadow's words since she had recovered the book. Six weeks had gone by fine. Her hooves were shaking from the loss of adrenaline and uncertainty of the state of things below.

She had no option but to reread it all and curl up with it and cry. She missed him badly. She knew he missed her, but was focusing on survival so he could get back to her.

She felt she was getting soft. She had never actually fought before and she was deadly. Knowing just how much and then the blood lust after was beyond scary. She understood more of what Shadow went through when he verbally ripped the lieutenant apart who was trying to falsely imprison their families for farm work.

Cardinal Spitfire awoke again stiff and late. 0946. She had to pry the book from here heart and put it back on the desk. Breakfast was over and the squad would be doing two squad exercises. They needed her, but by now, the entire fort knew about last night. Skipper and the others would have made sure of it. They would understand her morning absence.

Cardinal Spitfire went toSunray Swallow Cage to see what books they had.

“Lieutenant,” He greeted her. “I can’t put locks on your door. At least not yet. They were removed several decades after a series of incidences.”

She laughed with him.

“I wasn’t coming in for locks, or a bigger safe,” She smiled. “I do not see the need for locks, ever after last night. And that incident was not between Wonderbolts. Even you guys are Wonderbolts in your own special way.”

“I am here for some books,” She explained.

“Books?” He asked raising his eyebrow. “As in to read?”

“Mhm,” She nodded.

“Library is back here,” He replied, unlocking the cage.

He took her to a vault that didn’t have books.

“Where did we move the books?” He called out.

“Wing 4, Vault 12,” Somepony called back.

“We never have pegasi coming in for books,” He chuckled.

They entered the vault. One wall was a bookshelf filled with all different books. There was another wall with all the different manuals.

“What were you looking for?” He asked her.

“To start, History,” She smiled.

“Let’s see,” He mumbled.

“Case two, shelf three and four,” The same Pegasus yelled.

“I wanted to help her on my own,” He yelled back. “But can you?”

A distracted Pegasus walked in a minute later. His uniform had Sergeant Major stripes. He set the clipboard down and smiled at Cardinal Spitfire.

“Hello Lieutenant, I am Bookworm. If it is a manual or book we have, I know it and have read it. If it isn’t, I can find it and may have read it.”

“A pleasure,” She smiled shaking his hoof.

“I will be back up front,” The Quartermaster said leaving them.

“Well, if you are looking for history, then you will want the _History of the Enclave for Wonderbolts, Fifth Edition_. All three volumes. It doesn’t pull any punches and starts pre-war with the long Wonderbolt history and even covers the Shadowbolts during the war. Its updated regularly, but it hasn’t undergone a big update in, oh, sixty some odd years. Its due for a new edition update.”

“Wow,” Cardinal Spitfires said as she marveled looking at the table of contents. “What do you have in regards to military strategy and philosophy?”

Bookworm smiled at her. “ _World History of Warfare_ by Timothy Hay, _Warrior Politics: Why Leadership Demands a Raceless Ethos_ by Feather Lane, _Equestrian Armies and the Conduct of Warfare_ by Straw, _Hidden Hooves: Unlocking the Secrets of Traditional Martial Arts Forms_ by Star. That also has a good section on what we know from the Zebra Arts.”

Cardinal Spitfire stood there holding a stack of books.

“You are just getting started, aren’t you?” She laughed.

“If you want to do things properly,” He chuckled as he gave her another book. “ _On Equestria_ , by Plum Tart. _Military Ethics_ , by Coal Mining. _Warfare, State and Society of Pre-Equestria_ by Date Palm. _The Basics of Rifle Shooting_ by the Ministry of Wartime Technology. _The New Weapons of Equestria Encyclopedia_ by the Ministry of Wartime Technology.”

“Which ones of these are from the war and before?” Cardinal Spitfire asked.

Bookworm thought for a moment. “Warrior Politics, Hidden Hooves, Military Ethics, Basics of Rifle Shooting, and the Weapons Encyclopedia. The others were written after by pegasi in fancy schools and such. Obviously, they stay in academics and within the higher end of the military.”

“Well,” Cardinal Spitfire said, setting them down. “I am afraid to ask about teaching books…”

“Right,” Bookworm chuckled. “You are with Marble Falls. Books can only teach you so much, but I have some handy.”

He rifled through some of the disorganized boxes along the other wall.

“Ah!” He exclaimed. “ _Pony Personalities And Guiding Students To Be Their Best_ by Professor Fleetfoot. Not sure why she went by professor. She was an amazing Equestria Wonderbolt and a lot like you. It was once said about her that, ‘What she lacks in size, she makes up in speed.’ But we do not know what happened to them all when the war began and they were disbanded.”

“Rainbow Dash wasn’t a Wonderbolt when the war broke out. She was fast, and good and would have given a bit more time, but we do not have records of which Wonderbolts did what. Many of them may have decided to not join the Shadowbolts because she wasn’t a Wonderbolt before.”

Cardinal Spitfire looked at the stack of books.

“I guess its a good thing I brought my saddlebags,” She chuckled. “How much is this going to cost me?”

“You are the only one coming in for books,” He smiled. “Outside of the _History of the Enclave for Wonderbolts,_ they are all first edition prints and they are at least half a century old. They are just sitting here, waiting for somepegasus to love them and take them home. The history textbook costs 20 bits to make. That is all you owe.”

“Thanks,” Cardinal Spitfire smiled sheepishly. “This is a special gift.”

“You deserve them,” Bookworm replied helping her load them into her bags. “Like I said, they have been waiting for some love and attention. And I know you will put them to good use teaching as well.”

“Oh!” He exclaimed. “You are missing something fun to read.”

He came back a minute later with two books. _Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Stone_ and _Daring Do and the Griffon's Goblet._

“Pre-war, but good reads. And she is a Pegasus.”

Cardinal Spitfire thank them all again and departed with bags brimming.

“There you are!” Marble Falls called out. “We have been wondering when you would show up.”

“Sorry,” Cardinal Spitfire sputtered. She had forgotten everything else for the day.

“Doing a little shopping?” Raspberry Lemonade asked grinning.

“The whole fort knows about last night,” Cinnamon Swirl poked. “It was old news by breakfast.”

Cardinal Spitfire sighed. “Yeah, it got my mind elsewhere. I woke up really late, and last night sparked a need for a book on a topic, which…”

Cardinal Spitfire laughed. “Quartermaster Bookworm had more than a few suggestions. He took very good care of me.”

They quietly followed her to her room where she set her bags on her bed.

“I didn’t like what I saw after last night,” Cardinal Spitfire sighed. “Too barren. Too obvious.”

Cardinal Spitfire looked at her now filled desk and laughed. “Now its the opposite.”

“You have a lot of reading to do,” Marble Falls chuckled. “But some books were a great idea. Come on, after lunch, its back in the air.”

 


	11. Rest And Relaxation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK: 2 PART 2: FILLYDELPHIA  
> Full Story's Chapter 38
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1 or 8

 Shadow set the last of the crates down. Lieutenant Honey Bee was not messing around. Then again, neither were they. He had the impatient guts to drop the supplies right on top of the town below the plateau.

They had set everything up in it’s group, organized for easy access. It wasn’t like the main area was being used. They left plenty of room to walk and get to their equipment.

“Three days rest,” Shadow decreed. “Then we head back out. Second morning we go over the plan. Third we leave.”

They all groaned various acknowledgments.

“I will be sending out my special reports in a day or so,” Nor told Shadow. “Over the Quarray Geckos, Toxic Trench and the Hell Hounds. And I am working on electronically mapping Fillydelphia. The PipBuck things have good maps. They are a wealth of information and help.”

“Send those reports whenever,” Shadow replied. “I do not need the terminal after I let them know everything was received. It is good to know those things have a use. That map should be our key out of here. ”

Shadow cooked a meal for them all before they crashed hard. When he awoke he went right back at it with the meals. It was a quiet day which he spent in the hydroponics lab keeping everything in top shape. They were planning to be gone a while again.

Fillydelphia was a short trip, cut off well before planned. The plants grew fast and needed constant care. Being away for two weeks was pushing it and they had to be prepared properly. He harvested more rosemary and worked on drying it.

Nor startled Shadow by speaking.

“Shadow, a message came in along with acknowledging our full pickup of the supplies. Sorry, I read it without thinking.”

“It will happen,” Shadow smiled. “So don’t feel bad. These are not scheduled or expected messages. Si… he would of read them first.”

Shadow followed Nor upstairs to the office.

 

_CS > FF_

_Sorry for the loss. Doing what we can. Informed you denied returning. I have your other half. You owe me a fourth and I will wait._

_DNR_

 

“I don’t get why reading this would have made you uncomfortable,” Shadow shrugged.

“Other half? Fourth?” Nor asked.

“Oooh,” Shadow replied connecting the dots. “Oh.”

Shadow sat there trying to figure what to say, with Nor staring at him as he waited for the explanation. Shadow hit the intercom and called the others to join them.

“So,” He hesitated. “I might be married?”

Storm’s hoof slammed into his forehead.

“And the Enclave doesn’t know,” Shadow continued sheepishly. “Because they would have pulled me from the mission, which is why I joined and found as my duty.”

Shadow took a deep breath. “It happened in ACS, with my battle buddy in Basic and then my teammate in ACS. We kept a lid on our feelings to make sure the team and squad held together, and well, make sure we dominated. Which we did. We were not going to risk it. Duty first. But in the span of six days on leave, we went from opening up, to dating and then married. No regrets. We have barely done anything.”

“All the more important that we get you back safely,” Nor stated. “Very important. Your guys need a fourth night together.”

“Actually,” Shadow hesitated before admitting it. “That would be fourth time, together. With only two nights spent in the same bed.”

“As insane as that is, it is you,” Slice chuckled.

“She just passed Wonderbolt testing and is in their ranks,” Shadow smiled proudly. “We never wanted our military dreams to get torn away because we were married. Duty first.”

“Yeah, but that can be our ticket out of here if they knew you were married,” Nor pointed out.

“First off, that Lieutenant Honey Bee, do you think he gives a shit?” Shadow asked. “Second, Cardinal or Falls would come forward and played that card if it would have worked. The Enclave could very well know, but we are on assignment.”

“Neither of us want preferential treatment as we get set up,” Shadow continued. “Once it is time, living together at the same station, but that isn’t preferential or special. She has a job to do, which right now, is training. I have a job to do down here and my responsibilities will not change because I am suddenly married.”

“So…” Storm waited. “Tell us about her!”

“I am _not_ talking about our intimate life,” Shadow said slamming his hoof on the desk.

“Not that!” Thunder said laughing. “About her. What she is like. Do you have pictures?”

Shadow laughed with them for his stupidity.

“Sorry,” He said wiping tears from his cheeks as he chuckled. “I feel stupid for that. The whole marriage is foreign and fast. Of course I have them. I carry them everywhere. I’ll get them, but lets go to the lounge.”

“Damn,” Slice said looking at the Basic’s picture book. “You guys were a stellar team. And she is a hot firecracker. I can’t wait to meet her.”

“Too bad we can’t get her Wonderbolt squad to join us here,” Storm added. “We would be unstoppable.”

“Captain Marble Falls will not head below the clouds,” Shadow sighed. “She barely survived the last scout mission over Fillydelphia. Now we know why.”

“I bet she would jump at the chance to come help you,” Thunder replied. “A good friend and mentor, she would.”

“Maybe,” Shadow shrugged. “It was really bad for her. But lets make sure they do not need to save our asses.”

“Damn it!” Nor sword as he broke the pool balls for the game he had started with Slice. “I do not want to head back to Filly. We got a shit ton of information. I do not know what else we can safely find.”

“Yes, we need to stay safe and survive,” Shadow said getting serious. “But we have an unsafe job. Silent sadly showed just how unsafe it is. He gave peace just as good as a run as I could have. I know you were all thinking I should be speaking. He certainly was. But he gave it a fucking amazing run.”

“Lieutenant Honey Bee is a grade A ass,” Shadow continued. “But we did only have one short mission of consequence for our main goal. Nor still has special reports to file, but our main goal has always been a focus on Fillydelphia. We give it another go. If that doesn’t get us recalled, we will head out to survey elsewhere. We will have to because we need Fillydelphia to calm down from our disruption.”

“Baltimare?” Storm asked.

“That was my thought,” Shadow replied. “We need to figure out how to get ourselves into a more approachable state. We can’t stroll into a city like we are.”

“Cloaks and no helmets?” Slice pitched as he sunk another ball. “Cover our guns and wings. Well, as much as we can. Make the power armor look like plate and combat armor as much as possible. I will work on some design cover ups. I know, they shut down out gear request.”

“I can sew,” Shadow offered. He chuckled as they looked at him stunned. “Had to learn where I lived.”

“Cool,” Slice shrugged sinking another ball. “Useful. Very useful.”

“Shadow, what can you whip up for snacks and a mobile meal?” Thunder asked. “They have a whole list of movies and we could use some healing distraction. We never have actually taken the time to use some of these places like the recreational areas.”

Shadow thought for a bit.

“I can slice potatoes paper thin and bake them to make them crunchy. Dry heat will pop corn. Add a little bit of salt and you have a good snack. That is what we did back home for the winters, all bundled up around a small fire for warmth as we told stories.”

“Sounds great,” Storm replied, joining Thunder in rifling through the movies. “I have never heard of any of these movies. Not even as classics!”

“The youngest are almost two hundred years old,” Thunder chuckled. “And the Enclave didn’t make any of them.”

“You guys play and I’ll go work,” Shadow sarcastically said leaving.

“I get the hint,” Slice replied. “Let me finish this game. Two balls left.”

CLAP! “Now one.”

“DAMN IT!” Nor swore annoyed. “I got one turn! All I did was break!”

Slice laughed as he went to catch up with Shadow. It was fun working together to make stuff for the evening. The movies were old, but good. It was much healthier than poking around at armor, mindlessly resorting sorted supplies, and whatever boring things to make the clock move.

“Alright Command Sergeant Major of Reconnaissance,” Thunder said opening the meeting. “What is your plan for mission three?”

“Really? You called me Command Sergeant Major of Reconnaissance?” Shadow said annoyed.

“Eh,” Storm shrugged. “You are behind the desk. And you now are our lead and this is an official meeting.”

Shadow rolled his eyes and just went with it.

“Okay, map,” He started by pointing at it. “Nor has a good chunk plotted. Including territory lines. We need to know more about Nesha and the Disciples. I think the Steel Rangers have a bit of an ego.”

“Think?” Slice interrupted. “They killed Lieutenant Silent Wind, but they only got a few rounds through the full armor. I only got a brief look, but they didn’t seem to be using armor piercing rounds. I doubt they actually need them and would gander to say that they have little to no stock.”

“Unless they purposefully were hunting us out, they will not waste those precious rounds. Thunder’s backside took hits that we found three days ago because they did virtually no damage. We broke what would have been a stalemate.”

“They would have held the line and killed more,” Thunder argued. “Maybe one or two dead.”

“We do not know how many were killed before we arrived,” Shadow added. “But even if they held the line with nopony dead, they still were not advancing. Nesha appears to be able to keep her numbers high enough to counter losses.”

“That patrol didn’t seem ready for battle, which means we didn’t see them at their prime to kill Steel Rangers or advance their line. It seems more likely they got caught in a bad pinch and were not being thrown away.”

“A dangerous enemy,” Nor stated.

“Or strong ally,” Shadow smiled. “But to start, I want to get a better look at their territory. I want to slip over their wall and onto one of their tall buildings to scope things out briefly. Before we try any talks, we need to do that. Storm, can you rig a communicator that could be used to talk to Nesha, rather than a dangerous face to face meeting?”

“We will need to rummage through the ruins for special parts,” Storm replied. “Might take weeks, some are that specialized and things have been picked through. A settlement where we could purchase recovered materials would help.”

“Then I will scout and you guys rummage,” Shadow stated. “Thunder will be your sentinel. We will swing around to the south. We will find a point to regroup at when we get close.”

The plan was agreeable and they began to arm up and do final prep for their next day. Nor needed to send his reports.

 

_Special Science Report to the Grand Pegasus Enclave_

_Subject: Diamond Dogs, also known as Hell Hounds_

 

_The Diamond Dogs have returned to Splendid Valley and the mid northern reaches. It is unknown how far east they tend to go, or how far west and south. That area is still unmapped by this team or any other. However, the ponies have aptly named them Hell Hounds._

_Special care must be taken around them. They are intelligent, at least to the level of pre-war, if not more. They have mutated greatly while retaining their general look. Their size, speed and power have increased exponentially._

_Tactics include brute force, speed, incredibly sharp claws (that will rip through your coat easily). Their jaws are powerful and house an array of canine teeth with a closing power that will shatter our strongest bones with ease. Still yet, they burrow quickly and act fast, coming up behind and underneath prey. It is unknown if they have weapons, but they are intelligent enough to be capable of using or modifying them to be used._

_Keeping track of their numbers can be difficult as they burrow. Combat tactics against them should include flying above eight feet. Taking care of their tunnels will be a strong move and it is suggested to utilize sonic resonation or impact devices to break down their stable tunnels from the surface. Explosives will not direct enough force down._

_Things that might be advantageous to combat them: Pre-war they were know to be susceptible to high pitch noises and sharper sounds. Arming soldiers with whistles may keep them at bay or stop them long enough to shoot them. It will take a lot to kill each one._

_They are still sore about being enslaved during the war leading to aggression against all pony races or similar looking races. I am unaware of how specifically they were controlled, but it might include similar noises as stated above or other emissions of targeted noises, electricity or other similar things._

_Controlling them will be key when taking the wasteland as a single one could, judging by what I have encountered, slaughter a whole unit. Perhaps since we are Pegasi, we could leverage them to hate only unicorns and earth ponies and create a powerful ally that we could use in tangent with our troops._

 

_Sergeant Major Nor’easter, science specialist of Reconnaissance Team Inquisitors for Operation Vindication._

 

 

Before leaving, Shadow made sure they leaned their spare ammunition towards GPER rounds. They were all armor piercing and would give the Steel Rangers more than something to think about. Rosemary stocks were were replenished and canteens filled with their caps secured. Last time, two had opened while they were in combat.

Shadow spent the time after dinner looking through his pictures and Homestead book. He was Command Sergeant Major of Reconnaissance and now fully in charge of the ground side team of Operation Vindication and the leader of the Inquisitors.

Silent had been killed following after Shadow's ideals of peace, gunned down after they had greatly assisted a team. No remorse. No care. No consideration of peace. Revenge masking how much they coveted their weapons and armor.

Shadow felt his foundation cracking. He felt his armbands and weighed the seeds, but they didn’t give him much support. Neither did the pictures. They all felt light. They felt powerless and useless. Better off tossing them away than carting around meaningless gestures.

Tears flowed as he feared the morning, feared meeting a city that had consumed pegasi the last two missions and was waging a terrible war inside it’s walls.

The odds were stacking against him. Could his luck hold out? Was it worth holding on to the almost meaningless trinkets?

As he prepared for bed and tossed his flight suit aside, the soft comb of his necklace graced his coat. He had forgotten about it and looked at it. He studied every detail through watery eyes. This was why he would make it back alive. He was only half of one pony. This would keep him safe like Card was above the clouds. It was worth everything to make it back to her.

The fear would stay as he drifted in and out of sleep. So would the wet pillow. 


	12. Nesh Disciples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK: 2 PART 2: FILLYDELPHIA  
> Full Story's Chapter 39
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1 or 8

Shadow rolled out of bed, a new strength in his bones. He took a deep breath in, touched his necklace and pushed aside the last of the fear. He had a job to do. That was his focus. What he could do mattered, not the ‘mights’ or ‘what ifs.’

It was a quiet morning as the tossed on their gear and departed. They didn’t wait for the stable door to fully seal before they left the elevator. They were eager to get to Fillydelphia and make this mission happen so they could go home.

Because their plan was to approach the city from the south, they had to leave the forest before it’s eastern edge. They would hop over the train tracks and enter the forest between Fillydelphia and Manehatten at it’s northernmost point.

“Hey,” Slice called out to the others. He was still at the tracks. “This has been repaired. Recently. And I see wear marks that are recent too. Somepony is moving things by train.”

“These tracks connect most of Equestria,” Nor stated. “Including Appleloosa where those slaves were held.”

“These tracks would provide fast and secure transportation for slaves,” Shadow added. “And they can do a lot of things cheaply if you have the right holding facility. Nesha has control of the factories and the scout missions seem to indicate they are being used.”

“They also can make a good army,” Thunder grinned. “I’d rather kill somepony trained to fight than slaves. Slaves are a bother. A nuisance. Weak ponies who don’t have the strength to fix their situation.”

“They can not escape their lot in life. Free them, they will soon be put to work under another’s hoof. Arm them and they will either die poorly or be unable to escape becoming a slave again. The kind thing to do is to not let them suffer. Just put them out of their misery. It is the only escape for them.”

Nor chuckled. “Saving them from themselves by death. Only you would think up that logic.”

Slice let out an amused snort. “Does killing not fix anything for you Thunder?”

“I find this place unredeemable,” Thunder shrugged. “Best to clean it out fast to preserve our families and foals, their foals and for the generations after that. It will take a lot to cleanse it all. Hopefully we cleanse enough and they will bend to the Enclave and accept the salvation we can offer them.”

They picked up the pace as they swung southeast through the security of the forest. It wasn’t long before they had to head due east and out of the forest. The southern side was devoid of farms or any signs of life. A shack here or there was all that existed.

It forced them to make camp out in the open. Soon it was just Nor and Shadow awake. The others had turned in early.

“So, I have this PipBuck thing with me for mapping things out,” Nor said. “And it’s getting a radio station in loud and clear. From Manehatten.”

“Can you patch it into our coms?” Shadow asked.

Nor responded by patching it into only Shadow's so the others could sleep.

“Well,” Shadow said listening to the crystal clear voicing singing. “This is new information.”

Shadow listened closely as a DJ Pon3 set up the next few tracks and let them whirl.

“Can you pin down where it is broadcasting?” Shadow asked.

“Storm could,” Nor shrugged. Storm was fast asleep already. “But we would have to get closer to actually trace it to the original broadcast signal. Next mission?”

“Probably,” Shadow nodded. “Important information to know, and this is not a wartime broadcast. This is current.”

“Current is good,” Nor chuckled. “But tts old tech, which is why it was easy to match up our suits to key in on it, if we wish to listen. Storm isn’t the only one with a technical hoof.”

“Get some sleep Nor,” Shadow ordered. “I’ll take first watch.”

“No,” Nor shot back. “You have to run solo tomorrow. You need to sleep to stay sharp. I will wake the others to win this argument.”

“They would side with you because you made them get up to force me to do something,” Shadow argued back. “But fine.”

In the morning they ate what they could of their field rations and scattered the rest. By mid morning they were in the Fillydelphia metroplex.

“What are we looking for?” Nor asked as they walked.

“Intercoms, TVs, speakers, telephones and radios,” Storm replied.

“We have those at Rosemary,” Nor asked, even more confused.

“I don’t want to wreck our home,” Storm chuckled. “We haven’t even tried hunting yet, so lets. I would also rather not deplete nonrenewable resources back at Rosemary unless absolutely required. We can still leave, so we hunt.”

“Good choice,” Shadow added as he scanned the area.

“Lets pick it up,” Thunder said. “I am not happy with our current location.

They made it into the city’s fringes mid afternoon. They made camp on the third floor of a crumbled building. The real work would begin in the morning.

For now, they quietly went about picking through the ruins. They had a few close calls with Steel Rangers and armed patrols. Nothing of consequence, just reminders to stay vigilant and keep their heads down.

Shadow set the components he and Nor had found. Thunder had kept watch over the camp.

“Not shabby,” Storm said approvingly. “Not much, as we found basically the same, but some gems. No keystones of what we need to build transmitters, but good finds.”

When the light faded, they slipped up to the almost nonexistent top floor to survey what they could. They had to use their wings to get to their perch. Nor was taking notes. It wasn’t much of a view.

They could see a low wall, blocking off parts of the eastern city. Much of the wall was plywood and 2x4s. Simple building material, but it was a physical barrier. Explosives would rip it apart easily, but it did it’s job.

“I’m surprised the Steel Rangers let the wall stay up,” Thunder stated. “It’s not much of one. The Disciples will need more to keep them out.”

“It’s doing it’s job,” Shadow stated. “For now. But if they really want to hold off the Steel Rangers, they certainly will need a better one. Taller too.”

“Not much for you to use, Shadow,” Nor said.

“I will start there,” Shadow said pointing to one of the tallest buildings. “That is where I will set myself up. To start. At the darkest hour I will arrive.”

“Marked,” Nor said as soon as the PipBuck saved it.

“We will be making a sweep through there,” Slice added a moment later. “Does this building make for a good meeting point?”

Shadow looked at Thunder who nodded, giving it his tactical approval.

“So it shall be,” Shadow softly said. “We have a plan.”

“Can we really keep up being here and dodging them for a week?” Nor asked.

“Depends,” Shadow sighed. “If we can keep contact to a minimum or none, yes. We can map this entire place. But if they get a solid pin on us and what we are doing, we will be forced to flee.”

“Then if the time comes, we need to strike hard and fast,” Thunder added. “No mercy. No quarter. Fast so we can back out safely. Besides, they will give us none.”

They agreed and set watches. Shadow was given a break again. He needed it because he would be departing at third watch.

Shadow slipped up to the top of the building as third watch started. He put his helmet on and the suit sealed it up with a sucking squeeze. He took a few breaths. It was not the same through the filter, but he was finally getting used to it.

Shadow tipped off the building into a dive before he zipped up high and hopefully out of sight. It was still dark and he was easily concealed. Shadow dive bombed the top of the building. He braked just in time to softly touched down. He went prone to stay hidden as he slipped up to the crumbling edge.

He couldn't do much in the dark, so he put that radio station on, making sure to keep the volume low so nopony could sneak up on him. As the light signaled a new day, he killed the radio and began to work on the map. A hard, paper, surveyor's map.

The wall was not as solid as it appeared from their position the night before. There were plenty of places where it didn’t exist or varied in height. The old amusement park that was in Fillydelphia was the center of the Disciples’ activity. The park’s highlight was a giant steel roller coaster. It was all right next to the giant epicenter of the Fillydelphia blast zone from the megaspell.

“That is where Nova and Falls got slaughtered,” Shadow said to himself.

Shadow watched as a group of ponies were forced out of a building and corralled and prodded off to work. Their direction could either take them to the heart of the amusement park, or the factories.

At least two factories were running. There was no way to tell how much of each had been restored and it was too far away to tell what they were producing. That would be his next objective.

Shadow's map and notes were lacking details. He could only get an overview of the area. Another perch might be able to fill those gaps, but he would really need to be on the ground to pick up the finer things. There was little chance he could blend in with his armor, and his personality was wrong for that type of work.

From what Shadow could see, the slave pen was easy to tell. They were secured off by a tall makeshift metal fence. It often made use of buildings for it’s walls. There were several caged off farms. Poor quality, but they provided food. Some appeared to me planted on old parks for the fresh soil. The ponies inside didn’t have to leave, living in the shack provided in each one.

Shadow couldn't map out any housing or training grounds for the Disciples. He would have to move to get more information.

“Shadow?” Nor called over the coms.

“Sorry, distracted,” Shadow whispered back. He didn’t need to whisper.

“How goes it?” Nor asked.

“Smooth so far, but I haven’t tried to move,” Shadow replied. “I have a good map drawn out. At least for what I can see. How about you?”

“Eh, they are picking through buildings slowly,” Nor sighed. “Not much has happened. Its been really quiet. No patrols, no real noise, its been a walk in a… park.”

“How goes the pick n pull?”

“Honestly, I have no idea. A little boring. They have a lot they are picking through right now, but I do not know if it is worth anything. Thunder and I are on look out while they are lost in their work.”

“I see the slave housing. It is caged off. But I can’t see their training ground or real, solid details. I also don’t know where they are sleeping. I can’t ascertain numbers either. I have a lot of limitations.”

“Good info, but you are going to have to move,” Nor replied.

“Its getting late,” Shadow sighed. “I am afraid to take a new position in this light. They are moving around down there. Noon is not a good time to move. Its too easy to spot me.”

A loud bang distracted Shadow. He looked across the area to the sound. A section of the wall was opened up and in came a train of slaves, loosely tied together. Shadow watched as they were all forced to wear something around their necks before being led off to the main cage.

The handlers of the slaved were jumped and beaten savagely. They were ill equipped and easy prey. They had probably done the exact same thing to the ponies they had tied up. Their leader was brutally slashed apart and the others had collars put on. Shadow informed the others of what he saw.

“Alright Nor, I’m going to slip over to the next building,” Shadow radioed the others.

Shadow crawled back to the center and stood up. He took a few deep breaths before he launched up and cruised over to the next one. Shadow touched down gingerly.

He looked back at the building he was just on. MoM hub.

“ _Too bad that I missed checking a Ministry Hub out,_ ” Shadow thought to himself. “ _But to the task at h_ _oof_ _._ ”

Shadow had no idea what building he was on. He slid forward like before and began to survey the new field of view. It got him closer to the factories, but was a worthless location. Shadow tried to ascertain his next move.

He was pulled to reality as a Shotgun was racked behind him.

“Don’t move,” A pony growled from behind him.

Three Griffin’s crawled up the sides of the building and took off from the sides to cover the air. Shadow ignored the order and stood up.

“Caught,” Shadow informed the others. “I guess I will be talking face to face with Nesha.”

“Good luck,” Nor replied. “We believe in you.”

The others agreed with Nor.

Shadow turned around see to the light blue Unicorn with the Shotgun. There were several other mares with her on the roof. They were all wrapped in dark cloth wraps and wore metal bands pressed together for armor. Several wore helmets that only gave a sliver to see out of.

They all had at least one knife and most were only armed with a large revolver. Some of those revolvers had long, sick blades attached underneath the barrel. The griffins carried short rifles that were blocky and rough, made by unskilled hooves and claws.

Shadow switched his helmet to project his voice. “Since you didn’t shoot me, I assume I get to meet Nesha.”

They all laughed.

“Nah,” The Unicorn said as she shouldered the shotgun. She drew a stamped knife like the others had. “We are going to take you so I can peel back that coat of yours. If you are lucky, I’ll pop out your eyes so you don’t have to look as it happen.”

Shadow chuckled out loud, letting a little insanity dance across it. “What makes you think you can take me in? Look at you and look at me. I also have a knife or two.”

“Then lets settle this here and now,” The Unicorn smirked. “Who is better with a knife.”

Shadow assumed the unicorn was high on something. Shadow was in his armor and the Unicorn was already beginning to circle and rake the knife back and forth on the roof top in an attempt to scare Shadow.

Shadow turned to fully face the Unicorn. He took a second and then let the hatred for Fillydelphia and the fear of it’s clutches out. In a single pounce, Shadow was alongside the unicorn. His hoof knife sliced open her coat nicely. It was shallow, just going for the coat.

Shadow turned around so he was behind the Unicorn who was screaming in both pain and pleasure. He made a pass at the base of the Unicorn’s tale and then brought the knife back for a pass from the other side. The tale plopped off, surrounded by a root made from the Unicorn’s coat.

The Unicorn was no longer having fun. Shadow leaped forward along his other side, flaying open her coat along the spine, causing her to seize up. Shadow peeled opened the Unicorn’s cheek while he stood by her side to talk.

“Now, now,” Shadow chastised. “I told you I had a knife of my own. I obviously know how to use mine better than you can use yours.”

The Unicorn slumped down, leading against Shadow and getting blood on his armor.

Shadow looked at the others. “Since you crashed my party…” Shadow traced the base of the Unicorn’s horn with his knife, scoring the skull around it. “I had to do some things I obviously didn’t want to. I guess now, I have to talk to Nesha. I have better things to do, so lets get this over with.

Shadow smoothly put the leverage into the push and popped the unicorn’s horn off. It had a chunk of the thin skull at the base which was dripping with cranial fluid and some gray matter. The others were visibly disturbed. They might like knives and torture, but this got to them just like Shadow needed it to.

It was taking all that Shadow had to not lose his mind over his actions. He tossed the horn into his saddlebags and and began to walk to the open hatch where they had come onto the roof. Several jumped in front to ‘lead’ him out of the building.

As the continued down the stairs they hit a floor where the center of the building was blown out. And not just on that floor. The central area took up most of the building and went down half of the floors.

“What building am I in?” Shadow asked firmly.

“A Ministry of Awesome Hub.” Was the reply.

Two stories above the ground the wall on the stairwell had fallen apart. All the way down the stares they had been trying to intimidate him. Shadow stepped over to the opening and casually jumped down. He let the armor take the fall, giving himself a good jar, but it was a strong power move asserting his dominance.

The Griffins took charge of Shadow while the others caught up to lead him through the city. The place was a mess. Shadow was glad his helmet was on. Their decorating was horrific. Dead pony was the theme.

If their flesh wasn’t peeled off them, they had nasty gashes. Coats were pinned to walls for display. The knives pinning them on the walls were like the knives they were carrying. Others ponies were locked in small cages, where they had starved to death.

Shadow was led past the main slave cage. Most of them tensed up. They wanted to jump Shadow. They had positioned him close to the fence. Shadow kicked the fence, breaking a bar off and bending it to a severe angle. They gave him more space.

They arrived at the entrance of the amusement park. Any amusement it held was gone. Now it was a twisted place where sadists could play freely.

Canvas was hung across the top of the entrance. Four black, spike knives were painted on it. Through their center was a red, curved, slasher knife with an open circle at the end of the grip; presumably for it to be able to slip onto a horn and spun around.

Troughs full of blood guided them through the gate and into the heart of Disciples territory. The buildings were where they were sleeping. Some of the rides provided good cover for them to lounge at or back rooms to place a bed.

Games like the horse shoe toss and ring toss had been turned into knife throwing games. The shooting gallery games were long ago shot out, but were still being used for a convenient place to put a target up and practice with their revolvers.

Slaves were around with blinking collars around their necks. They were doing all kinds of maintenance, attempting to keep this place alive in some sense. The decorations made the maintenance look pointless. Savage was almost not enough to explain the Disciples. Neither was bloodthirsty.

Shadow was lightly shoved towards a restaurant off to the side. The doors were opened up for him and he walked in. The Disciples knives insignia was all over the inside, covering the walls that didn’t have blood on them.

Leaning against the counter was a black Unicorn mare in a the same cloth and metal band wraps. She was reading something. Her helmet covered most of her face and had two blades sticking out like ears on either side of the helmet. The tip that was exposed had a few prongs trailing off of it.

The mare’s horn had four spikes around it from the helmet. They met at the top and were beat together so that they formed a blade that she could slice prey with, while still allowing it to be free and open for magic.

Shadow was shoved aside with no care as a new mare walked past him to talk with the one at the counter. The only metal she wore was wraps around her head. There was just enough room in between some of the bands to see out of and for her pink horn to force it’s way out. There was fresh blood on it as well as on her clothes.

“What is it Daisy?” the mare asked bored.

“We got a new batch in. 15. They won’t be a problem. Even before the collaring. I uh, took care of that while the final transaction was being completed. He had no idea he was playing into my hoof.”

“But what is up with our metal friend?”

“No idea,” She said still not looking up. “She has yet to say anything and the other fools seem to just be lucky to have led her here. I believe the blood on her is from one of ours. Fucking idiot must have gotten caught.”

The mare look directly at Shadow. “Why are you here?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Shadow calmly replied.

“Don’t fuck with me,” She warned with a tad of silver on her tongue. “Now, what are you doing here?”

“Trying to figure out what is going on in Fillydelphia,” Shadow stated.

“Looks like you either got your wish, or failed. Which was it?”

Shadow chuckled. “Where I come from, we have a saying…”

Shadow had to quickly adjust the saying to remove wings and flying. “No matter how good the journey went. It isn’t over until you get safely to your destination.”

“Not bad. But, now you are in my house.”

“And you would be?”

“Nesha.”

Shadow laughed a bit. Just enough to get her attention. “That can’t be your real name.”

Nesha’s eyes narrowed a bit. “Leave us.”

The others backed out and the doors closed.

A third member joined them, coming out from the back. It was the first stallion Shadow had seen. He had barely any visible cloth on him. His body was wrapped in the metal bands, and quite a few shot out at angles and were sharped. His helmet was a simple round helmet with his yellow horn sticking our, metal put in front so it was bladed. Three spikes also fanned out at the dome.

Nesha continued. “That is Savory. One of my best enforcers. And Daisy,”

“I saw Daisy work,” Shadow interrupted her. “From my first perch.”

“Perfect,” Nesha grinned from under her helmet. “So we are on the same page.”

“Your name?” Shadow kindly asked.

“Full name is Nesh Amaranth. But Nesh,” She chuckled once. “I am neither soft or tender. Unless I am showing you just how skilled I am with a blade. But even then, that isn’t what Nesh means. I think you can understand Amaranth.”

“The flower,” Shadow nodded.

“Hm hm. Exactly. So Nesha it is. That isn’t common knowledge, but you, you, have peaked my interest. What is your name and how did you kill that fool?”

Shadow flicked out his hoof knife. “I’m called Shadow. She wanted to test my skill with a knife. Didn’t care I was in my armor. It didn’t matter. She wasn’t ready for my skill. She never was able to strike me I was so fast.”

“And that skill?” Nesha coaxed.

“A good body slash, just enough for the coat, since she wanted to remove mine. I cut off the tail. And I mean the flesh around the tail so it all fell off with a nice opening in the coat.”

Nesha’s attitude changed. She was playing coy. “Did you enjoy the unobstructed view?”

Shadow relaxed to match her as best as possible. “I wasn’t looking. I still had to finish the job.”

“And how did you do that?”

“I dragged my blade along the spine. While we talked, side by side, I made her cheek a flap.”

Shadow reached into his saddlebags. “While I was finishing convincing the rest to let me speak to you, I pulled on this.”

“Impressive,” Nesha said looking at the horn. “You didn’t break it. Keep it. For good luck.”

Shadow put it away.

“You know how to handle a blade properly,” Nesha smiled. “I am impressed.”

Shadow nodded in response.

“This is a kill or be killed world. We recognize it and are disciples of the natural world. And I am building the best gang for that. If you don’t recognize it, you are not fit to survive. Or at least without a bomb collar on. My only real rule is ‘don’t get caught’. And with the Steel Rangers, I won’t risk my neck for somepegasus stupid enough to get caught by them.”

“Our Griffins are good. They really know how to hold a blade because they can grip it a way hooves, mouths and magic can’t. A knife built into your armor like that, it is convenient. And more importantly, you also know how to use it.”

“But you didn’t just come here for fun.”

Shadow shook his head. “I represent a group that is trying to reconnect with the rest of Equestria. We don’t even know what is still standing from the war.”

“Reclusive,” Daisy stated.

“Quite,” Shadow said with a single nod. “We got a good understanding of the Steel Rangers the other day.”

“You were the visitors,” Savory said tensing up.

Shadow nodded once. “And they didn’t want to talk. They killed our contact in cold blood. Over our armor. Just to get it.”

“They have no skill,” Nesha said confidently. “Just go in guns blazing. Knives take skill. Did they get what they wanted?”

“No,” Shadow chuckled. “They didn’t. But neither did we. So we turned our attention to finding out who the Disciples are. The Steel Rangers seem to think they have you beat.”

“Ha!” Daisy spat. “That is far from true.”

“Obviously,” Shadow said. “Assuming your Disciples don’t kill each other.”

Nesha got serious. “They can fuck with the others in this city, like the Steel Rangers, as much as they want, and assuming they don’t get caught. But they can’t fuck with our own.”

“That is why we are the Disciples. We follow the order of life and preach it through practice. Kill or be killed. We are not wild, but you don’t want to anger us. The Steel Rangers are unable to take ground because we know how to deal with them. It is the game of survival. The fittest win, and the Steel Rangers are old and finding out, this world isn’t theirs anymore.”

“Sure, they have armor and guns, but they lack the drive to use them. They focus on what they want to keep, instead of fighting for what they should own. Their philosophy is weak and now they can’t take us out, even in a full on fight.”

“We may prefer to kill with a blade, but we have the factories running. One makes more knives, another our hoof made rifles. Every Disciple will soon be carrying one of those rifles.”

“Our metal armor serves us well enough, stopping plenty of bullets, and that is easy to produce here. We have another one that is cranking out ammunition. Even ammunition for our special sky guns, which are mounted all over this city. They protect this city from flying enemies.”

“Tell, me, how do you like our recruitment materials we are printing up?”

It was what Nesha had been reading when he came in. She passed him one. It was elegant and well designed. Their symbol was in the the top right corner. It’s diction avoided how sadistic a Disciple were, but it still gave them an edge over any other gang.

The flier made the Disciples seem majestic. They were the ones to rule the world because they followed the world’s rules. Everypony wants to be on the winning team. In the right.

“Well, what do you thing?” Nesha asked.

“Its well done,” Shadow admitted. “It leaves out some of the details of what it truly means to be a Disciple. Enjoying skinning ponies alive is a big detail to leave out.”

Daisy chuckled. “If they can’t take it then we put a collar on them. We win either way.”

“So, what do you say?” Nesha asked with a kind smile.

“Say to what?” Shadow asked confused.

“I could always use a skilled blade. And you certainly know how to use one. You didn’t think I would let the others leave if we were not talking business.”

Nesha laughed lightly as Shadow tensed up, shocked at the proposal. He should have seen a sale pitch coming.

“Whoever you are with now is irrelevant. I doubt they can adjust quickly. They sent you here, but now you know the truth. Kill or be killed. Do you have what it takes to survive without their immediate support?”

“Wherever you are in their organization, I know we can find a similar role. I assume its some military rank by some of the markings on your armor. And higher up. I could use somepony to lead my gang in direct assault of the Steel Rangers. Avenge your friend perhaps?”

“You don’t have to be so, keen on using a blade or prolonging pain to be a Disciple. Daisy will say otherwise, but I am the real leader. Plenty of my gang avoid more of the, bloody, aspects of making sure we survive.”

“I’m sorry,” Shadow said kindly. “You can’t match my rank. I am the top dog, Command Sergeant Major over Reconnaissance. Over every single recon team and soldier. Senior officers listen to me because I know what I am doing. The only place for me in your gang is maybe your second in command. More than likely its your position.”

“Even then, I couldn’t stand next to the others. I am not that savage. Besides, I have a family. A wife to go home to. Now that we know what is happening in Fillydelphia, we can go home.”

Nesha snorted. “You mean all this time, I have been talking to a stallion?”

“Yes,” Shadow nodded.

A large explosion overpowered the city. It was followed by the sound a building crumbling.

“We might have gone overboard with some things,” Nor panted. “We could really use some word from you. Please make it back alive.”

Shadow laughed a bit. “Sounds like the rest of my squad had to make an explosive exit. Probably against those bastard Steel Rangers. My squad is adequate with their knives. But these guns by my side, they have them as well and are very skilled. And so am I.”

“I bid you, farewell,” Shadow said turning to leave. “Well, not farewell. How far you take things with your killing is disgusting and sadistic. If I have the opportunity, I’d kill you. But I just don’t have the time right now.”

Nesha grinned playfully. “I sincerely hope you really don’t believe you can freely leave here. I don’t have to have you remove your helmet to place a collar on your. And that armor will only prevent chafing. The charge will blow your head off.”

Daisy laughed manically, twirling a knife around on her horn. “Step out the door, you will be facing all of the Disciples.”

“Well,” Shadow shrugged. “I hope they plan on using their guns, because their knives won’t do shit.”

Shadow put his hoof on the door to push it open, Savory racked his shotgun that he had stashed behind the counter. They couldn't see Shadow smile. Shadow was hoping this wouldn’t be an easy cruise. They got a chance to see the Steel Rangers’ skill, now they would see the Disciples’.

As the door cracked open, Shadow felt the blast from the shotgun. It wasn’t bird shot. Shadow spun on his front hoof and opened up with his shotgun, carpeting the area.

Daisy was on top of Shadow. The slash did nothing but grate against his armor. Shadow pushed the door open with his flank as he blocked the knife, slapping it out of her magical grip. It stopped the stab she was making, but she immediately had another one out.

Daisy never had a chance to use it as Shadow finished through with his block to drive the hoof knife into her. It was a bad strike, landing in the shoulder. She would recover, but not in time to get immediate revenge.

Daisy hit the floor as the front of the restaurant was lit up with gunfire. Shadow felt rounds slam into him. Several large caliber pistol rounds bashed the back into Shadow’s head.

Shadow vaulted sideways into a back hoof spring. They didn’t expect him to be able to move like that. Shadow’s hoof slipped on something, sending him sliding on his stomach, stopping at the hooves of a Disciple. She acted fast with her bladed pistol. Shadow batted it away with his foreleg and sliced a giant U on her chest.

He kicked her off of him, into another Disciple and rolled around onto his hooves. They were peppered with rounds, killing two off their own. Shadow launched straight up and out of their fire. Two Griffins dove on Shadow.

He rolled to avoid them, forcing them to break away to avoid slamming into a building. They were not alone. One blindsided Shadow, gripping him tightly. The armor prevented the sharpened, bladed claws from ripping into his coat. But one of his saddlebags wasn’t as lucky. He lost his food and medical kit as the Griffin’s claw ripped it open.

They were in free fall, the weight of the armor too much for the Griffin. Shadow was able to slip his rear hoof free and drive that hoof knife into her crotch. The slice was from hip to hip. Shadow didn’t want to think about the specifics that were in between.

It forced her to break contact, but Shadow still slammed into the roof of a building. He got his first look at what they called their sky guns. Triple barreled machine guns that were a heavy caliber. It was more like a small caliber cannon than machine gun. These guns would tear through anything in the sky, making a good defense for the city.

There were two ponies at the seats to load and control the gun. One used a wheel to turn the gun, the other raised and lower the gun. They were frozen, unsure what to do. The gun couldn't go low enough to attack Shadow.

Shadow launched two rockets from his spot on his stomach. He stood as the smoke cleared. The ponies were gone, but the gun wasn’t touched. Shadow popped off three grenades, same effect. Shadow knew he needed to move, but he switched to his Novasurge battle rifle. After five shots, the actions were melted, putting it forever out of commission.

The roof was stormed and Shadow popped off a grenade to clear them from the roof. He launched with renewed purpose, focusing on getting out of the situation and staying alive. Several more Griffins dove on Shadow.

He expertly rolled, just out of their grasps. They came back around but were grounded as the Disciples opened up with the sky guns that were able to see him. Shadow dove out of the sky, avoiding their blasts. The rounds were exploding in the air, sending shrapnel in all directions.

Small arms fire erupted from below, striking Shadow and forcing him to climb back up and out of their grasp. A sky gun round erupted close to Shadow's head, sending him into a roll.

Shadow’s head hurt from the blast. It was aggravated by his HUD flashing red, indicating his armor was being destroyed. Another explosion on the other side stopped him from gaining control of his fall.

His HUD now showed he was out of rockets, grenades, and both shotgun rounds. The suit could no longer contain his external magazines. It was a stroke of luck none of the rockets or grenades were set off. The belly magazines were protected a lot better, but they could fail and were likely getting close to it.

Shadow finally got control and pulled up before hitting a building. He was right in front of a double barreled sky gun and it was leveled at him. They opened fire. He pulled up into a barrel roll, taking shrapnel from the exploding rounds as they hit the building behind him.

Shadow got clear of the gun and the same set of Griffins came back around. All three of them were carrying their hoof made rifles. They lined up in the air and opened up, sweeping the air with their fire in an attempt to hit him as he dodged.

Shadow couldn’t avoid their fire. He opened up with his laser rifle on full auto. His fire was accurate as he rolled into a solid strafing run. All three were killed, one being whisked away by the breeze as ash.

Shadow was close to the eastern edge of the city, and currently free from any threats.

“Took some fire,” Shadow coughed.

“That sounded more than some,” Nor shot back. “Where are you?”

“East edge,” Shadow panted. “Griffins and big guns pointed to the sky. Taking evasive maneuvers to get back to you.”

“Just come straight to us,” Thunder ordered. “We can deal with Griffins and anything that comes after us. All of us have to run, now!”

Shadow banked hard. His pain level was rising as his adrenalin plummeted. Thunder was right, they had to get away from the city immediately. They could make a stand elsewhere. He also knew he needed to get medical help as soon as he landed.

Shadow made the last turn and locked his wings so he would make it. It was getting harder to breath and Shadow believed his last cough had blood in it. His vision started fading as he cruised in.

The others were out in the open. Shadow couldn't unlock his wings or get his hooves under him before he slammed into the ground. His head bounced twice against the concrete and he blacked out.


	13. Ordinance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK: 2 PART 2: FILLYDELPHIA  
> Full Story's Chapter 40
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1 or this Chapter.

Shadow blinked his eyes. Everything was blue and fuzzy.

“Careful there. Just keep your eyes closed for a bit.”

“Nor?”

“Yeah, its me. I have been on watch for you… well basically since we dragged you back.”

Shadow tried to sit up but felt the tight grip of restraints along his chest and hooves stopping him. Nor was chuckling.

“It was a good thing we put them on. Relax. Rest. You are safe in Rosemary, in their infirmary. And you have been out almost two weeks. What do you remember?”

Shadow obeyed and thought. “We were going to make a dash out of the city. We had to leave immediately. I was coming into meet you. I locked my wings to glide in at my speed. It was getting harder to flap. You guys were outside, ready to move as soon as I got there.”

“Well, you were more coherent after that,” Nor replied distracted. “But obviously you don’t remember.”

“Anyway,” He said focusing on Shadow. “We were surprised you made it that long. The noise from inside the city… I have no words to describe them.”

“They had guns…”

“That were geared to shoot anything in the air down,” Nor said, softly cutting him off. “We pulled your suit’s recording. It picked up as you got attacked by the Griffin who grabbed you. Anything from the time you were caught, the talk with Nesha, and anything else was corrupted due to the suit’s damage.”

“What did you send for your report?” Shadow groaned in pain.

“Here,” Nor soothed.

Shadow felt the warmth of meds being pushed through an IV into his forehoof.

“That will help calm your pain,” Nor said softly.

“As to the report, we just sent that you were injured and would send a full report soon.”

“How long have I been out?” Shadow asked woozy.

“Almost two weeks. Twelve days to be exact.”

“How did your side go?” Shadow asked slowly.

“Fine enough,” Nor said putting his hoof on Shadow’s. “We can talk about that more a bit later. Nothing of importance.”

“Report,” Shadow stumbled. “How was your mission.”

Nor didn’t fight it. Shadow was in charge and it would calm him down. “We didn’t get anything of real value. We had to deal with a Steel Ranger patrol. I am sure you heard that engagement. We can talk a bit more on those specifics later. Same with some projects we have going on.”

“Just relax and let the Med-X and healing potions work their magic.”

Nor walked out while Shadow slid into medical slumber. Nor found the the others hunkered around their current project. Bombs.

“If one of those goes off...”

“We know, we know,” Thunder said angrily cutting him off. “We have had this conversation multiple times already. They won’t. They still need to be armed. It is high time I actually did my job.”

“I wasn’t going to say we shouldn’t,” Nor replied rolling his eyes. “It just makes me nervous.”

“Shadow?” Slice asked, ending the carbon copy discussion.

“Awake, or was. I used more Med-X to sooth his pain. The restraints were needed. He tried to sit up faster than he should have. He should be pretty well patched up by now. Not enough for this run, but enough to be up soon. A day or two.”

“Enough to launch the day after tomorrow?” Thunder asked as he lined up the steel wire to weld on the makeshift fins to a bomb.

“I believe so,” Nor nodded. “Assuming that, in the morning he is able to not only approve our mission, but check out and approve Slice’s work, learn what Storm has been up to and check out the Hydroponics, just like he normally would. Just not as quickly.”

When Shadow awoke next it was dinner time. Nor wasn’t in the room. He felt well enough and didn’t need anything to manage pain. The agonizing part was the restraints. The lack of freedom, even though he would just be laying here, was agonizing.

“Ah, you are awake,” Nor said walking in with a tray. “Don’t strain yourself.”

Nor lifted the restraint on his hoof and undid it. He did the same for the other hoof.

“Promise me you will take it slow,” Nor asked, his hooves on the chest restraint.

Shadow took a deep breath in and relaxed. Nor was doing all he could to help him. He cared deeply. It was evident in his eyes.

“I promise,” Shadow smiled.

Nor tossed the restraint aside and helped adjust the bed it a more upright position so Shadow could eat.

“We have been keeping busy,” Nor said. “You can check out our projects in the morning if you can. But we need you to rest easy for a bit. You are one tough bastard. A dozen bullet or shrapnel wounds, several three inches deep; but unfortunately, one or two are still floating around inside. Your armor was shredded all around, but it has been repaired. Your books survived and are sitting on your bed. Along with a blue unicorn horn?”

“You should have left me,” Shadow said, ignoring the question about the horn.

“You have vital intel about Fillydelphia. We had to get you back,” Nor stated.

“Besides,” Nor smiled. “We were not going to let another one of us die without really fighting for it. We all know we let Silent die without fighting for it. Part of the job or not. And the Steel Rangers probably would have caught up with us, but we didn’t try.”

“Thanks,” Shadow smiled.

“Without you we are lost,” Nor replied.

“What have you been up to?” Shadow asked.

“I have mostly been tending you,” Nor said as he set the tray aside. “And keeping watch on the hydroponics. The others have worked on projects. We will go over them again in the morning. For now, lets get you into that chair. To check if you can stand.”

Shadow was shaky, but he held his own as he slowly walked to the chair. Each step was stronger, more sure of himself. His father was right. He could take a bullet in stride and not stop. At least long enough to get medical aid.

“Silent probably would have had you up a week ago,” Nor said as Shadow eased himself into the chair.

“Silent isn’t here,” Shadow sighed. “You are. You got me through. That is what matters.”

“It is getting late,” Nor said looking at the clock. “I am going to head to bed unless you need something else. Don’t stay up too late or stress yourself. Play it safe.”

“I am good for now,” Shadow smiled. “I will head to bed in a bit. I have a team to oversee tomorrow.”

“That is the Shadow I know,” Nor smiled as he walked out.

Shadow stayed in the chair for a while longer before walking over to the wall where several X-rays were hanging up. He had to roll the IV stand with him. He could see a few pieces of metal inside the profile. It would take major surgery to remove them, if they even could.

Shadow was feeling good, but he was definitely still weak and in need of rest. Shadow walked over to the bed and slipped into a peaceful rest.

“How are you?” Nor asked waking him up gently.

“Good enough to start back on my job,” Shadow smiled.

Nor pulled the IV out. Shadow denied Nor’s help getting up. He stood up fine, but He let Nor lead the way.

“Hey!” Storm greeted them when they came into the cafeteria. “Good. We can have quality fresh food. Made from somepony who washes their hooves.”

“Hey!” Slice interjected. “You miss a full scrub one time and every time we eat you hear about it. It was just a tiny bit of oil. Council forbid you remember all the hard work I have been doing.”

Shadow’s laughter was infectious. It was very good for them all to hear it. They didn’t realize how much they missed it.

“Next meal,” Shadow said. “After breakfast, catch me up.”

“Well, we need to start with me,” Slice announced. “Some things depend on it.”

Shadow ate quickly, eager to get back in the swing of things. Slice lead him to the stable door and then the elevator.

“It only goes down on it’s own, for now,” Slice said pointing at the plate on the floor.

It had arms that were brought together and then chains connected to a contraption above to hoist the platform up. Slice flew up and then pulled Shadow up with easy.

“I thinned all the metal. Now it will all retract if forced,” Slice smiled. “With relative ease.”

“And the hoist?” Shadow asked looking at the mechanism.

“I know it is big,” Slice replied. “And it exposes our position, but we can’t afford to not take certain risks. It would have taken us so much faster to bring in that supply drop down if we had this in the first place.”

“I assume you have some form of security measure?” Shadow smiled.

“Nothing devious, yet,” Slice said shaking his head. “I want to give it a real nice jolt of electricity, but haven’t worked all of that out yet. For now, its as simple as unhooking it at the bottom. And having to open the stable door.”

“You are forgetting about the skeletons and shells,” Thunder added.

Shadow looked around at what they meant. Crushed and dirty shotgun shells were scattered about, along with skeletons of ponies, in all different conditions.

“We scoured the area looking for them,” Slice explained. “Many of them were from that Zebra place we burned, but we had to find more from around here. We hope their presence will deter others. Make the prospect less inviting.”

“You certainly did a good job,” Shadow said doing a walking survey. “I think all of this will be a good deterrent and a good set up.”

Shadow stepped onto the platform. It rocked a bit under his weight. “Lets head back down. I hear you have some plans.”

Shadow rode the new elevator down, content to not test his wings yet. Slice flew down and unhooked the elevator. They met up in the overseer’s office.

“We are going for a bombing run,” Thunder announced before any of them had time to sit down.

“Explain,” Shadow asked sitting down behind the desk.

“I am demolitions and explosives,” Thunder reminded them. “It’s time for payback, Thunder style. A raid at night, dropping high explosive bombs on key targets to remind them why you do not fuck with the Inquisitors.”

“Step me through it,” Shadow smiled.

Thunder blinked in shock. “Oh, you have no outright objections with it?”

“Assuming it isn’t a stupid idea that isn’t thought out.”

“Oh no! I thought it out and it is very well planned,” Thunder assured him. “I will be with Nor. My goal is to knock out the factories, while Nor’s main target is the slave cages and the CD-2 25mm City Defense Guns. They called them sky guns. They were designed to protect the city from a dragon raid.”

“We didn’t know they got actually got placed. We knew the design was made very late war. Its just a AD-2 25mm gun, but slightly modified to be deployed on rooftops, not forts and bases where the real dragon defenses were needed.”

“They were not all on top of the highest rooftops,” Shadow stated. “Some had rather limited views of the sky.

“That was their plan,” Thunder grinned. “A dragon or air enemy would come in and see a few. Maybe target one. Before they know it then have half a dozen others able to strike them. A smaller window, but they were for defending the city. It gave them the surprise advantage.”

“Now, the other half of the plan. Storm and Slice will make their bombing run over the Steel Ranger’s territory. They will be bombing indiscriminately since we have no known targets of importance.”

“These are the locations of the CD-2s we know,” Thunder said, pointing them out. “And this here is a factory we were able to confirm is running. We will be bombing at the darkest hour and we will be flying high.”

“I set up our HUDs to adjust for bombs like our grenade launchers,” Storm added.

“And once we are done, we will swing back around and give them cover,” Slice commented.

“Lay out your predicted paths,” Shadow ordered.

Thunder put a clear filter in front of the map with their routes and planned strikes.

“Nor is going to be zigging a lot to hit these CD-2s, along with the slave quarters,” Thunder explained. “Slice and Storm have the easy run. This cone is approved locations to drop bombs. I have the most dangerous run since mine has to be rather straight. I also have to fly lower to make sure I hit my target. We can afford misses elsewhere, but not the factories.”

“Sounds good,” Shadow smiled.

“Wait?” Nor asked disturbed. “You have no problem with us, _me_ , bombing the slaves?”

Shadow shrugged. “We are not trying to kill them or end their lives because they are slaves. We are simply bombing a non renewable or rare resource. This has nothing to do with them being slaves, weak ponies, or anything else. It is just them being a resource.”

“That makes me feel better,” Nor smiled. “A resource bombing, just with bombs packed with 00 buck to shred coats.”

“That explains the extra shotgun shells,” Shadow chuckled. “I mean, I assume that Thunder had several different bombs designed to hit the factories with them.”

“Two special loads,” Thunder smiled. “The high explosive and then the fragmentation which Nor is carrying. General ordinance is 20 pound bombs. Two on each side, then four 10 pounds behind them on their flanks. Bags carry 4 tens on each side. Nor will be carrying 4 20s, two on each side, same with me. The rest of his need to be 10s so he can hit more CD-2s. I will only be carrying 20s, even in my bags.”

“I assume you have tested these weights?” Shadow asked.

“Yes,” Thunder nodded. “The only ones not tested are my two 50s. One on my belly and one on my back. The back will be used to strike the known factory. The belly will be used to strike a factory that I can pick out while in flight. Dangerous, I know.”

“Hence why you want the elevator,” Shadow nodded.

Shadow leaned forward onto the desk. “Do it. Blast those bastards apart. Let them know they are way out of their league and not to mess with us. Nesh Amaranth did try and buy my loyalty. They will rue the day they set themselves against us.”

“Tell us what she said,” Slice asked.

“Right,” Shadow stated annoyed. “The tape was half deteriorated from the fight. Oddly, I didn’t see many stallions. It was mostly mares.”

Shadow caught them up to speed from the time he was caught all the way through until the rest was picked up by the camera. He gave them as much word for word as he could with his talk with Nesha.

“So rest up for tomorrow,” Shadow smiled. “ I will make a proper dinner tonight, and then an amazing breakfast. In the mean time, Storm, I hear you have something you have been working on to show me.”

“Not really,” Storm shrugged. “I have some stuff worked out, but after last night, its a huge pile of nothing again.”

“Hydroponics,” Nor pointed out.

“Right,” Shadow chuckled. “I will head out and check on it and see what damage Nor did.”

They laughed and headed their separate ways. The hydroponics was is good shape and more rosemary was being dried.

“Guys,” Shadow called as he served them. “How many Steel Rangers did you kill? I need it for my reports.”

“That would be an even two dozen,” Thunder smiled. “Damn bastards. Backed into our corner, we set up our kill zone and let them walk right into the trap. We slaughtered the lot of them with all of our rockets. And then put armor piercing rounds into each of their mangled heads. Then I brought the building down on them.”

“And then three others too,” Slice chuckled.

“That explains how the noise was so easy to hear,” Shadow chuckled.

He sat down with them to eat.

“I saw that grimace,” Nor stated. “Pain?”

“Yeah,” Shadow groaned a bit. “But shards are still inside me after all.”

“Just keep calm and rest,” Thunder smiled. “We need you at your best. This time, we need to deal with Fillydelphia. For you and Silent.”

“Thanks,” Shadow blushed.

They finished eating and took an early night. Shadow was up first and, as promised, had a hardy breakfast for them. He watched as they pulled their ordinance up the makeshift elevator and then seal the blast doors.

Shadow closed the stable door and walked to the Overseers officer to write his report.

 

_Command Sergeant Major of Reconnaissance Shadow Flare_

_Second mission into Fillydelphia_

 

_Before heading into the city for continuing our mission to map, it was decided we needed to split up. Mapping was important and the primary mission, but secondary was to deal with contacting the other faction inside the area._

_Upon first entering the area, we established a meeting location to reassemble. Before light, I was at my first post to watch and map the Disciples’ territory. First Sergeant Storm Eye, Master Sergeant Apple Slice, Sergeant Major Nor’easter and Sergeant Thunder Clap began to map other parts and scrounge for equipment we could use to contact Nesha without risking a face to face meeting._

_Around mid day, their team found themselves backed into a corner with two dozen Steel Rangers. Thunder took charge, setting up a kill zone. All 24 were dispatched with rockets and then a armor piercing round through the head. The building was brought down on top of the bodies for extra assurance._

_I spent that time observing and mapping the area I could see, including slave labor. Most of the territory was walled off in some manor. I moved to another rooftop to continue my reconnaissance. I was soon jumped by Disciples, including several Griffins._

_They wanted to skin me alive. If I was lucky, they would poke my eyeballs out so I didn’t have to watch it happen. The Unicorn mare challenging me never stood a change. I sliced her open and dispatched her in a manor that wasn’t the cleanest, but sent the right message to the others._

_I wanted to talk with Nesha, and they were going to lead me there, or perish like she just did. Along the way, intimidation on both sides happened, including a strong contemplation to force me into slavery. They have bomb collars they put on ponies. If they misbehave, they push a button and the problem is solved._

_Nesha’s full name is Nesh Amaranth. Nesh is the exact opposite of her personality. The Disciples as a whole are savages who take more than sane enjoyment in the pain of others. They are sadists to the greatest degree. There were troughs filled with blood in places._

_The are known as the Disciples because they follow the world’s rules. They say the world is ruled by the fittest. It is they who survived because it is a kill or be killed world. Equestria and beyond is that way. Their strong belief in that philosophy adds numbers to the gang and gives the others a strength to stand together to be the fittest._

_Their philosophy of the wasteland is correct. All evidence seen indicates that only the strong survive. And that it is often, kill or be killed._

_The Disciples have an affinity to knives, but they still are accustomed to firearms. They should not be approached in hoof to hoof combat. They will win._

_The average Disciple carries a large caliber revolver as the sole firearm. Often with a nasty knife mounted below the barrel. Others carry shotguns or their hoof made rifles. Those rifles are fully automatic and they are producing more in factories. Soon all Disciples will be armed with those hoof made rifles._

_The Disciples have more than a hoofhold in Fillydelphia. They can match the Steel Rangers and are expanding. Nesha is putting out a campaign to gain more members. One of the factories is producing well thought out fliers. They will attract plenty of new members with the security they can offer._

_I turned down their offer to stay and join them in a role that reflected my position in the Enclave military as the Command Sergeant Major of Reconnaissance. That meant our civil discussion was at an end._

_As I made my exit, I received a shotgun blast to the back, heavy buckshot. Another tried to slice and stab me. I was able to block, but the follow up was a poor strike, causing only a painful injury._

_A large number of Disciples were outside, waiting. I was shot up immediately. A choppy escape from them was made, but I was not in the clear. Griffins dive bombed me. One was able to latch on with sharpened claws. My armor saved me from them._

_The rest of my evasion was marked with peril. I faced more Griffins and other ponies who were able to shoot at me as I flew overhead. There was still a greater threat._

_Nesha had a ton of CD-2s that they placed in Fillydelphia for it’s defense. She called them Sky Guns and they had been either restored or kept in good condition over the years. The Disciples are producing fresh ammunition. The CD-2s knocked me out of the sky several times and the explosive rounds gave birth to shrapnel which tore apart my armor._

_The CD-2s will give any incoming Cloudships, even Raptors, a solid run. Fillydelphia must be approached from the air with extreme caution._

_I faced CD-2s head on and more Griffins in the final stretch. We gave up on evasion, opting to meet up and deal with anypony following us outside of the city. The others had to run from more Steel Rangers and I had angered the other half of the city._

_I came in to land with them, locking my wings to alleviate the pain that was mounting as my adrenaline was fading. The last thing I remember was slamming into the ground, unable to catch myself._

_I was out cold, healing from my grave wounds for two weeks. I only woke up yesterday. I suffered broken bones, massive internal bleeding, and other fatal injuries._

_The Inquisitors fought for my life because I had information about the Disciples that was unable to be obtained again. My armor was damaged, loosing much of the video footage I had taken. Nesha will kill us on sight, without contemplating torture._

_Fillydelphia is mapped. The Inquisitors have unlocked the secrets to Fillydelphia and why the final scout mission was ripped to shreds. Our job is done. We need rest and proper medical care._

_Our third mission into the skies of Fillydelphia is underway. I am forced to rest while they carry out what must be our final mission to the city. The third mission is a tactical bombing of the city, both against the Disciples and the Steel Rangers. This is being led by Sergeant Thunder Clap. Further information to come on that mission._

_Any more missions will require a stronger force. A much stronger force than we have. An army will be needed. I am still a believer that redemption can be found here in Equestria, but Fillydelphia must be destroyed through fire. Burned to ash. Nesha has soiled the ground with their sadistic lifestyle._

_We must be given relief and come back for our health and safety. Later when all of our wounds are healed, we can begin further expeditions. We all have to heal and our supplies have taken a toll._

 

_Command Sergeant Major of Reconnaissance Shadow Flare_

 

 

Shadow sent the message and sighed. The city was mapped. They would be going home soon.

 

* * *

 

Thunder screwed on the last impact fuse as the light faded.

“Are you sure this is safe?” Nor asked concerned.

“Yes,” Thunder said as he helped strap on bombs to Slice. “They won’t arm until the small blades above the fins spin and arm it. That only can happen once you drop them. ”

Nor sighed. “I get it, logically. But its not easy for me to wrap my head around it.”

“It is almost over,” Slice said taking off a bit to check the weight and that the harness was secure.

Nor had to stay calm as they loaded him down with bombs. Then they had to all help Thunder put the 50 pound bombs on.

“For Silent!” Thunder declared. “And Shadow!”

They trotted into a take off and worked their way up in a spiral until they were the proper height. Storm and Slice gave a salute and banked to make their run.

“We have this,” Storm said, mostly to himself.

“Lets blast these mother fucks!” Slice replied, flapping harder.

“On your ten!” Slice said to Storm. “An unused CD-2!”

“Then we no longer will bomb at our leisure!” Storm declared.

Slice and Storm split apart and the bombing begin. Storm took a winding path to Stable-Tec HQ, bombing five abandoned CD-2s. The Steel Rangers would not be able to easily get them working if they even could. Future missions needed those CD-2s out of commission.

Storm dropped both 20s near Stable-Tec HQ. Each one had at least a dozen ponies around, trying to assess what was happening. Many were not in armor and some appeared to be fillies and colts.

Slice was able to target three more CD-2s before he got to Stable-Tec HQ. He left a trail from there to the Bank of Equestria. Quite a few of those bombs landed on groups of ponies. They didn’t see it coming.

Nor slid away from Thunder and pulled his E.F.S. up. Projection paths were put in place on the ground as he looked. Nor looked for the signs of the slave quarters. The cage bars and barrels on fire came into view.

Nor adjusted and dropped the first bomb. It landed next to a crumbling building and blew it’s side open. He dropped two more in between buildings. Ponies flooded out at the noise and Nor shifted his path.

“Sorry,” He whispered as he dropped his bombs.

Those outside the immediate blast were sliced apart by the 00 buck before they could dive for cover. He pulled back around to drop his last two 20s in between buildings to force them to put resources on keeping more resources safe.

Nor took evasive action before any of the guns could be brought to bear upon him. He had to change to his 10 pounders in his bags. The first gun was a miss, but close enough they had dove for cover. They would not be able to get set up again it in time to retaliate.

Guns were on line and pounding away in a vein attempt to hit Nor. They had trouble seeing him, allowing him to easily find and then accurately bomb the rest of his targets. How much damage each hit caused was unable to be ascertained. He had four left and turned his attention elsewhere.

Thunder had free reign since they were targeting Nor.

Thunder had cruised even higher and then dove upon the first target to dump the bomb on his back. He was able to be 100% accurate and place the bomb right at the mouth of a factory for optimal damage. Thunder barely escaped the flames and blast from the bomb as he skimmed the factory’s rooftop.

He didn’t expect the weight to drop him so low, unable to recover to his preferred height. He didn’t try to recover his height as he saw an open, on line factory. Use what he could. He pulled up and dropped the bomb, allowing him to slide it in. It detonated deep inside. Thunder heard the factory’s exterior structure crumble and smiled.

He rolled and dropped two close to another factory. Each time he was able to pull up higher. As Thunder banked around he saw slaves with other raw materials. A 20 ended that. Thunder rolled out and around and dropped two more alongside a warehouse with lights on. The resulting fireball indicated paper products. Thunder had hit the fliers they had produced.

Thunder’s E.F.S. picked up several Griffins taking flight to make chase. He dumped the last of bombs to make evasive maneuvers possible. He quickly came under fire. He rolled and avoided the bullets. Even his ‘poor’ flying skills were more than a match for their shitty accuracy at these speeds.

Nor slid in behind the Griffins and blasted one. They broke chase and Nor came up alongside Thunder. He tossed aside the last 10 he had and began to take evasive maneuvers.

Several CD-2s opened blind fire. Their exploding rounds sent shrapnel into their armor’s shell. The Griffins came back, low and off to their side to avoid the shrapnel. They opened fire again with their hoof made rifles. Nor and Thunder couldn’t always avoid their fire.

“HERE COMES THE CAVALRY!” Slice screamed over their coms as a burst of lead and lasers erupted towards the Griffins.

At least two dropped out of the sky and the others split as Slice and Storm came up and around to join up with them.

“Evasive maneuvers since we can not lead griffins back to Rosemary,” Thunder ordered. “There were more Griffins than I thought.”

“Ha!” Slice laughed. “Well, now their numbers resemble what we estimated.”

 

* * *

 

Shadow felt bad standing at the stable door, armed. It was no way to greet his friends. But there was no way to trust it wasn’t them. Storm hadn’t figured out a camera system yet, only that somepony had opened the hatch.

“Ah, a good Reconnaissance leader,” Thunder said walking in. “Greeting us with a gun in our face.”

“Yeah, I’ll get the cameras working,” Storm said annoyed.

“I see things went well,” Shadow smiled as they headed in to remove their gear.

“Well enough,” Thunder replied.

“I will leave you to it and get a meal going,” Shadow said breaking away.

“Debrief after dinner,” Thunder told everypony.

Shadow sat down at the overseer’s computer as the others filed in.

“Success is an understatement,” Thunder smiled. “Storm, then Slice, then Nor report of your individual runs.”

Shadow nodded for them to begin. He was going to type the report as he listened.

Storm started. “My payload was originally targeted around Stable-Tec HQ, but Slice noticed an abandoned CD-2. I don’t know if it worked or not, but I dropped a bomb on it. I also scored hits against three other CD-2s as I wound my way to my main target. I killed a good two dozen by bombs dropped into the streets they were in. They were trying to figure out what was happening.”

“Good catch Slice,” Shadow praised.

“I got three CD-2s,” Slice happily reported. “I dropped my real payload on a trail from Stable Tech to the Bank of Equestria. I scored several hits on groups in the open. Nothing special.”

Nor used the map. “For starters, I will skip to the middle. I missed these three guns. Clear misses. These other four were hits, but maybes. This last one was a direct strike. I know this gun placement was knocked out as the whole building crumbled beneath it.”

Nor took a deep breath. “I struck the first resource location perfectly. My first hit ripped the side of a building opened. The resources flooded… the slaves dashed out and I scoured multiple congruent strikes that slaughtered them. The 00 buck did it’s job perfectly. I saw ponies bend to their claws several hundred feet away and through a dozen others before it hit them.”

“Large numbers were killed or deeply wounded. Of those that are wounded, many will die. Others will of course, heal, but they will never be the same. Cripples and plagued by pain for life.”

“Like me,” Shadow nodded.

“You got healing potions, they won’t,” Nor replied.

“Good hits,” Thunder stated. “Strong hits.”

“Thunder?” Shadow asked. “I have all of this charted in a message so far.”

“I dive bombed my first target,” Thunder began. “I did not expect the weight to keep me down as much as it did. I was barely able to pull out of the dive. Thankfully, I had used my back bomb, 100% on target. I was able to skim along the roof of the factory as it exploded behind me.”

“It did set me up for my next, unexpected target. Right into it’s mouth and down the throat. That dropped the factory’s structure, unknown what the damage to equipment within was. I hit my second target, and blasted several others more as they came up.”

“I am proud to say that I hit at least one warehouse. I believe it was their stash of those fliers. It went up in a glorious pillar of fire. I know I struck a ground team with slaves and raw materials.”

“I can see you really enjoyed it from that smile,” Shadow chuckled to Thunder. “Good hits. But you are not done.”

“No Sir, a team of griffins got on my tale. They couldn’t see that well and I assume the same goes with the CD-2s. Nor?”

“Correct,” Nor nodded. “They were firing blind, but the explosive rounds did cause damage to my suit. And even with Thunder’s clunking in the air, he was fast enough to keep the griffins on their claws in the low light. I broke them apart, downing one.”

“Shortly after I pulled up with Thunder, then they were on us again, same with the guns. That time, they were a lot closer and my armor has tears in it from shrapnel. Griffins came in low and off to our side, opening up with those hoof made guns. Slice and Storm dove on them, ending their attack for sure.”

“We knocked out two,” Storm stated. “At least. Even if they were grazes, we kicked them hard. And at that speed, they would have taken at least a crippling blow for life. Most likely death.”

Shadow asked. “Estimate on the damage to your suits?

“Two, maybe three days,” Thunder nodded. “Nor took the most flack. His armor is torn up nasty. Storm and Slice took no direct damage, but a hole here or there from the flying metal. I got hit a good amount by those Griffins and last set of CD-2s.”

“Very much a success,” Shadow said as he typed the final pieces of the report and sent it.

“How about us?” Nor asked. “Any word from above?”

“None,” Shadow sighed. “And they have the full map.”

“I will double check the cloud terminal,” Storm yawned. “In the morning.”

“Sounds good,” Shadow smiled. “We all need a good night sleep. I sure hope its a malfunction we can easily fix.”

 

**End of Part 2 - Fillydelphia**

* * *

 

** Information **

For those of you who are not familiar with [My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic](https://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony_Friendship_is_Magic_Wiki), you can click for the wiki link for any information. The same goes for [Fallout Equestria](https://falloutequestria.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout:_Equestria_Wiki). The [Shaping Shadow pages](https://falloutequestria.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_Equestria:_Shaping_Shadow) on the wiki sight are updated regularly. 

  


	14. A Big Baltimare Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK: 2 PART 3: BALTIMARE  
> Full Story's Chapter 41
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1 or 13

“Good news,” Shadow smiled at them. “After a week of no responses, I got one. A conversation too. Lieutenant Honey Bee claims he forgot, lost in the details of the map. We have not had trouble with communications. He still will not send a back up terminal or any other communication devices, despite the scare we had.”

“Still stuck here then,” Nor groaned.

“Yes,” Shadow said hanging his head.

“Orders?” Slice asked.

“To continue to scope out the wasteland,” Shadow said, steeling his heart. “They are unable to receive us at the time.”

“Unable to receive us?” Storm said kicking the wall in anger. He was rewarded with pain.

“I think he is correct,” Shadow sighed. “I think receiving us would be a huge disruption. Chaotic. I know things were a problem with demonstrations.”

“If they got worse then they need us back,” Thunder replied. “I have personal experience there. I have done plenty of work with security for demonstrations.”

“I too have experienced it,” Shadow replied. “And have been barred from them. My farming background puts me too close to the issue. I would probably end up backing them if forced to be at a demonstration again.”

They all chuckled.

“So, what do you think we should do?” Slice asked.

“Feel,” Shadow replied. “The ponies of this wasteland can not handle our power armor. But we can’t risk removing it yet. So we need to feel what it is like so we can get in character. To start, cloaking our armor and then heading out to a complete unknown spot that has never seen the Enclave before.”

“If we botch things there, it is botched. We have things in Manehatten that we need to know about and check on, like the city. We only get one real shot at it there.”

“I have a good amount of the prep work done on the clothing for our suits,” Slice added. “With any real effort, a day at most for them to be made.”

“Get it done,” Shadow ordered. “Tomorrow we sew and the day after, to Baltimare. To seek out the unknown.”

“Perhaps we will finally meet somepony civilized,” Thunder replied. “Still, bombing the shit out of those bloodsuckers was worth it.”

Thunder sighed. “I wish it was not so bloody. I love to blow things up, but even this is getting bloody for my tastes. It is a war we are waging, with no back up and very limited supplies when we hit the field.”

“This is getting weird,” Slice commented. “Shadow calling for the obliteration of others, Thunder wanting the blood to stop.”

“I never drew blood before,” Thunder sighed. “Explosions, yes. Blood, when? The bombing is fine, but we tore those suits to shreds. There were faces beneath them. Bloody, mangled faces, but faces.”

“Nothing is as we expected,” Shadow said standing up, annoyed. “We are facing the reality of the wasteland. It is trying to strip us of all we hold dear and sacred. Let us stay together as a unit. As the Inquisitors. Separate minds, but one unit. We can hold true to ourselves by helping each other.”

Slice stood up as well. “I must be off to finish the design preparations. Those gecko hides will be our cloaks.”

“Good use,” Nor said as Slice walked away.

The next day brought a lot of poked hooves as they worked to stitch, hem and anchor the cloth to mask their power armor. Shadow was the one working on the gecko skin cloaks. They were thick and it took a lot drive the needle through them. It needed skilled hooves.

Each of them packed ammunition as they saw fit. Shadow packed 8 spare strips of GPER rounds, one spare strip of Novasurge packs, two of the laser rifle, one set of rockets, two shotgun strips, and two spare power packs for the minigun.

He stayed open to carry more miscellaneous equipment they found. He was as good of a shot as Thunder, but he conserved his ammo four times better. After all, Thunder’s prerogative was to be the pony first into the fight and last out.

They silently departed the Stable. Shadow had done some practice with his wings in the dark, but this would be the first real test for him.

They pushed hard, avoiding the Hollow Shades.

“I think I see lights,” Nor commented as they cruised near them.

“We will check it out later,” Shadow replied. “But I am positive you did. Lets focus on the mountain on the other side for camp.”

They pushed on. Shadow was a bit weak, but nothing to worry about. He was still the best flier, even though he still was technically recovering.

“Our maps are so odd,” Slice groaned as they landed to make camp. “We are again without scale.”

“But we are making it scaled,” Shadow replied. “Sucks, but we are getting a good grip on the overall scaling of Equestria. Every point we mark with time, heading, and lat and long, we make it better. It will help later.”

“Two days?” Nor asked tired.”

“I think so,” Shadow sighed. “Not one, but two till we hit Baltimare. Rest now. I will take first watch.”

“How do you feel?” Thunder asked.

“Fine,” Shadow smiled. “It feels good to fly. I will always be more at home on my hooves; still, flying is freeing to me, assuming I can reach the speeds. I have not been tested to those speeds yet. When we need that speed, I will be ready.”

They settled down for the night. They were high up on the mountain, safely on a plateau. Still, they didn’t dare to relax on watch and take that risk.

Shadow unpacked their last fresh food he had prepared and they at quickly. Baltimare was not in sight, which was troubling. Their ancient map indicate it should be in view.

“Maybe it is just the wasteland haze,” Nor suggested.

“Hopefully,” Shadow nodded as he took off on point.

It was out of sight for a reason. They had to camp in lowlands.

“We are among old farm land,” Nor said digging at the ground. “Seems likely that this will grow well. Well enough to keep those farmers and nearby settlements fed.”

“Good,” Shadow smiled. “That will prove useful no matter who ends up with this ground.”

“I have first watch,” Nor announced as he gathered dirt samples. “Don’t worry. I won’t get too focused on this task.”

The morning was hazy and the radiation levels were higher.

“On wings,” Shadow ordered. “Lets stay out of the radiation as much as possible, even risking being seen.”

They launched straight up. The higher they went, the more radiation.

“Drop down and lets run,” Shadow ordered.

“If we are heading into a deeper storm?” Nor asked.

“That is why we have meds,” Shadow panted and they touched down.

Thunder was the first to take off in a dead run. They had caught sight of city’s ruins and Thunder was panicking with the radiation. Shadow was trying to keep up.

“Breath,” Shadow coached. “Your filter gives you pure, clean air.”

“I hate an enemy I can not fight,” He replied slowing down.

“If we get to the city and its still like this, we will bolt. It will be a push, but worth it,” Shadow stated.

Thunder slowed down and allowed the team to catch up before they began a good, sustainable trot.

“The buildings should give reprieve,” Nor commented as they entered the last mile. “And I think this is just a storm by the wind pattern. It will pass.”

“Good,” Thunder panted, relieved.

The city gave them the reprieve they needed. They took good enough shelter to take medications.

“Recommendations?” Shadow asked. “This is a good spot, but it is early.”

“It is a good spot, but I feel that we should push further in,” Thunder replied. “I think we can do better and I think we can get a more advantageous location for exploring.”

“Lead on,” Shadow smiled taking a drink.

“Eat an early dinner,” Thunder ordered. “Then we can move out without caring about our bellies.”

They complied and moved out on his orders. Shadow was taking up the rear.

“How late do you want to go?” Storm asked.

Thunder halted. They were in the middle of a square and slipped into defensive positions on his command. A minute later, a giant Earth Pony came bulking in. Easily twice the size of Black or Buck.

Whether his coat was dirty, or it was really different colors was something Shadow couldn’t determine. His front hooves were covered in concrete blocks. Chains were his only clothing and his mane was in tatters.

The voice was gruff and gravelly.

“GAAAH WHERE’S THAT NOISE COMING FROM!?!”

Their cover was not great and Shadow was noticed almost immediately.

“YOU PONIES! SO STUPID! SO WEAK! WE FIND YOU EASY!”

Shadow dashed out and bucked the rear leg, to force it to buckle.

“HA HA HA! YOU HIT LIKE A RADROACH” He laughed as he took a swipe at Shadow with the block on his hoof.

Shadow rolled out of the way easily. The others stayed down in case more came. Shadow did two back flips to gain the distance before he put a single round into it’s head.

The crack of the rifle echoed through the city, ending it’s sleep.

“WHAT! NEEEEEIGH!!! WHATS THAT NOISE!?!”

Shadow put three rounds into another one as it came around the corner. Slice and Storm were tag teaming another with their laser rifles.

“UNICORN!!” Nor yelled, dashing away.

His hoof prints in the dust were blown apart by the minigun the thing was levitating.

Shadow couldn't deal with it as one jumped in front of him

“I AM A SUPER PONY! I AM UNSTOPPABLE!” He yelled swinging a sledgehammer.

Shadow was knocked into the center of the street by the crippling blow. His armor was throwing warnings and flashing red where his was struck. His shotgun was out of commission.

The thing barreled down on Shadow, raising the hammer high. Nor retaliated with a rocket to the face. It shook the ground as it fell. Shadow was looking at a skull, stripped of it’s flesh and oozing blood.

“I’m up,” Shadow said stumbling onto his feet.

“Chase them?” Storm asked.

They couldn't see Shadow’s smile, but it was evident. “Carefully, but lets find their lair and clear it out!”

They bounded through the ruins, cutting them down as they jumped them. Neither side was quiet, but at least the Inquisitors could be quiet. They were able to spring a few traps. They found themselves at an old hospital where they picked off two exiting.

“Close quarters,” Shadow panted. “It will get dangerous.”

“I look forward to killing such a disgusting abomination,” Slice chuckled with slightly too much mania.

They were all feeling the rush of hunting these beasts.

“Reload,” Shadow ordered. “I will take the rear with Thunder on point. My shotgun is crushed. That is the bulk of the damage outside of a very good jolt.”

“Guys,” Nor said prettified. “This is an oozing sack. As in, it is in fresh decay. I do not like the profile of the skull I see.”

“Steel your heart,” Shadow advised. “Lets make sure they do not prey upon any others in the area. And clean them out for resettlement by anypony.”

They stormed in and were met by a howl from a hound. Thunder dispatched it, but the talk and skulking of the mutants was turned towards them. They had to deal with a lobby that had balconies on three floors.

Rockets and grenades took care of the ones that came out on the balconies. They began to sweep room by room. So many were collapsed and way to many were broom closets. Point was rotated by who was ready to head into the next room.

“Watch out for the left!”

“Two doors down. Watch out!”

“Nice hit!”

“Reloading GPER!”

“That is one way to open a door.”

“Rocket reload assistance!”

“Don’t make us use our rockets to reload yours Thunder!”

They were facing the final door. They had heard a Super Mutant behind it.

“Last one,” Shadow laughed.

“Oh boy, this is fun!” Nor laughed.

“Slice, blow that door open!” Shadow order.

The doors exploded into themselves. They were kicked out a minute later by a Super Pony’s buck. Nor ducked as the whole door almost took off his head. They laughed and let loose more rounds than were necessary.

Shadow was first in the room. It was an infectious disease ward, including observation windows and seats. The bed in the center had somepony on it. Shadow and Slice strolled forward to look at the horrors inflicted while the others poked around. Thunder was, of course, watching their rear.

“She’s alive!” Shadow gasped as she began to scream and pull against the restraints.

Slice jumped the few feet to the other side of the bed. She calmed down as she recognized they were regular ponies. Shadow flicked out his blade and looked at Slice, who flicked out his.

Shadow stared her in the face, debating what to do. She began to beg for her life. If fell on deaf ears. Shadow was frozen in pain. She didn’t belong here, that was clear, but would sparing her spare them? Or would their third meeting with ‘civilized’ ponies result in blood?

Shadow looked at Slice who nodded his head and then looked at Thunder. They stared at each other for a minute before Thunder nodded his.

Shadow sliced the restraint. It gave a good tug before it let the blade do it’s job. Slice cut the other one. She was hyperventilating.

Shadow pulled his helmet off and found an unexpected assault. He staggered to the side, throwing up as the perfume of gelled flesh, shit and piss hit his nostrils. He threw up well past dry heave after dry heave.

“Water!” He gasped.

Nor tossed him a canteen. Shadow juggled it before getting a good grip and opening it. He gargled the first half before he spit it out. The second he swilled around to wash as much shit from his mouth as possible.

“Sorry for the waste of water,” Shadow sputtered.

Nor laughed. With Shadow’s helmet off, they switched to audio, not coms. “Worth it to watch you and to solidify that taking my helmet off was a bad idea. I mean, there are bags of rotting… stuff. I thought it was common sense.”

“Beasts,” Shadow said shaking his head.

“Now,” Shadow smiled at the pony on the bed.

“My father will give you all the caps he can in reward,” She stammered, still trying to catch her breath.

“CAPS!” Nor exclaimed holding up a container. “Oh, sorry. I mean I found a large stash of caps, not that we wanted a reward or didn’t want a reward, never mind. I am shutting up.”

Shadow shook his head and Slice helped her off the bed. She crumbled in screams of pain and Nor, who was closer, helped Slicer get her back on the bed.

“Your back right leg?” Slice asked.

All she could do was nod with watery eyes.

“Great,” Thunder groaned. “No catch and release.”

“That nod was acknowledging that we would get her back,” Slice said annoyed. “You need to work on reading our non verbals.”

“Cool it,” Shadow softly order before anything sparked.

Slice was as gentle as he could be. It didn’t help that she had nothing on, not even tattered rags. She groaned in pain as he zeroed in on the injury.

“I think it is broken,” Slice announced. “Can one of you grab bandages?”

“Here,” Nor offered. “I found these magical bandages in the drawer and this healing potion. Both were rammed in the back and took some prying. Probably why they survived this long in a hospital.”

Slice looked at Shadow. His conflict was obvious. He didn’t want to give up the healing potion, but he really wanted to give it to her.

“We have no need to hoard either,” Shadow stated. “We have enough on us and such.”

Nor helped her drink it while slice began to splint and bind the leg. Shadow poked around. He found a trunk of assorted things, mostly rags and pure junk. He pulled out a black stetson, in good shape, and put it on his head.

“How do I look?” He asked turning to the others.

“Now that the wasteland is removing your hair’s backbone, it looks good,” Nor replied happily.

Shadow slipped it into a bag and continued to poke around more. Assorted weapons and ammo were piled up as Storm and Thunder headed out to collect what they could.

“Where do you call home?” Shadow asked when Slice was done and she had been able to relax from the pain a bit.

“Dry Dock City, in the old shipyard,” She smiled. It was easier for her to address a pony’s face rather than a metal mask.

“Nor?” Shadow called.

“Right!” He said pulling out the hard map. “We have good pre-war maps of each city at least.”

He checked around for a good five minutes. “I can’t find any shipyards,” Nor admitted. “I guess these maps are not that good.”

“It is on the northern side of the bay,” She said.

Nor had her point it out on the map.

“Well, it isn’t too far,” Nor told Shadow. “A mild two hour walk through the rubble. Unless we have to deal with the beasts again.”

“This is a hospital, find a stretcher,” Shadow ordered. “I can’t carry her with my shoulder. I can’t bolt.”

“Let me carry her on my back,” Slice replied. “We can’t risk two laden down with them outside.”

Shadow took a few deep breaths. “What are you carrying? We will need to remove weight.”

“I can handle it,” Slice replied.

“Do you need this minigun?” Nor asked poking it. “When did you even find this thing?”

“Yes,” Slice nodded. “Resale value.”

“What is the resale on a minigun?” Nor jeered. “We do not even understand caps!”

“What is the resale on a minigun?” Slice asked her.

“I don’t deal with weapons,” She said with a weak smile. “I have no idea.”

“Then its sale value is high and it stays!” Slice declared. “At worst it is a toy to tinker with. I snagged a good amount of ammo too. Besides, it all fits in the bag.”

“I am lost,” She sighed. “You know nothing, yet everything.”

“We are travelers,” Shadow said trying to clarify things. “From a distant land, to see what is left of Equestria. How she has fared. And if possible, reestablish connections. So we only have stuff from before the mega spells fell. And even that is spotty.”

“How?” She asked Shadow. “You are all so different, like you should not work well together. The strain is evident.”

“Well,” Shadow said trying to come up with an answer. “We all are on this job for a reason. Thunder there, is the heavy weapons and explosives expert. Storm is not in the room, but he is the technology expert. Nor there is the science expert, telling us what exactly has changed and the hows and whys. Slice next to you in the mechanical expert and I am Shadow, the strategist, weapons expert and leader.”

“No medical, or does that fall to the scientist?”

“He died,” Shadow replied, sucking in the pain.

“I’m sorry,” She smiled.

“We knew it could happen, but came because the job is important,” Shadow replied. “We are more harmonious than we can appear. Like we have not slept since early morning and it is getting really late. We need to get on the move. But we could use help understanding the cap system.”

“Well, they are caps,” She shrugged. “Some things are worth more than others. Value is chosen by demand and rarity. That is how I got caught. A few of us were picking through the ruins to sell scavenged goods. They ate…”

“Fuck,” Thunder said shocked. “I would spend the rest of my life hunting these demons if I could.”

“Talk later,” Shadow said moving them along. He didn’t want to sit still any longer.

It was an easy, uneventful walk to the city.

“They attack often,” She whispered. “The tall walls have helped us survive. We have plenty of room, and plenty of raw materials and panels to use for the wall.”

“Concrete,” Nor said tapping on it. “Plenty of concrete and stone.”

“Not all is like that, but yes. Plenty of building materials for sure. Farming is another issue, but we get along.”

They continued in silence, walking the length of the wall until they came to the city gates.

“What are those?” Thunder asked looking at the gates.

“Bulkheads of a ship,” She replied. “They look a lot better in the light.”

Thunder raised his hoof to knock but she told him not to. They backed a good hundred feet at her command.

“It is Sweet Waters!” She called. “I was just rescued by a few ponies!”

“That will get their attention,” She said to them. “And be non threatening.”

A few minutes later two spotlights lit them up.

“Sweet Waters?” A gruff voice called back. “How do I know you are not under their hoof? I don’t like the looks of them. All masked like that.”

“Travelers from afar,” She replied. “They killed a hundred Super Ponies to get to me in Baltimare General Hospital.”

“Baltimare General? Are you sure?”

“We came in from the south west,” Nor called out. “We don’t know what these Super Ponies are, just that they tried to kill us, so we killed them. It led us to some medical center, where we decided to kill any inside. We quite enjoyed killing them.”

“I am not sure that is what we should broadcast,” Shadow whispered to Nor.

“Well we did,” He whispered back.

“You just came to kill Super Ponies?” They called back.

“And to trade,” Sweet Waters answered. “A long journey, with an unexpected rescue. I need medical aid more than they could provide, and they need a place to lay their heads without looking over their shoulder. We can sort this out in the morning.”

“The sun rises in less than an hour.”

Shadow saw Slice begin to buckle and caught Sweet Waters, enough so that she rolled on top of him as he safely crumbled.

“DAMN IT SLICE!” Storm yelled. “You said you had her! I kept asking if you were okay.”

“I DID HAVE HER!” Slice yelled back. “Until then!”

“Guests!” Thunder warned.

He had been watching their backs. He took a few steps further into the ruins to give some space.

“Give me her!” Storm said sliding up.

Shadow rolled her onto Storm’s back and he took off at full speed to the wall. Nor pulled Slice up and they began to rush towards the gate. Thunder took a few steps back to where Shadow was.

“Can you see them?” Thunder asked Shadow.

“Yeah,” Shadow replied. “What concerns me is why they are waiting. They know we can see them.”

“I don’t want to waste rockets,” Thunder replied.

Their conversation ended as a rocket flew overhead and exploded against the city’s wall.

“Got em!” Shadow said firing two shots with his Novasurge rifle.

The hit was good, and sparked a charge. Thunder and Shadow spun up their laser miniguns and began to walk backwards as they shot wherever they could. Some dropped, most were only stunned and burned. It caused the things to back away.”

“I had a feeling they were stalking us,” Thunder gulped.

“Me too,” Shadow said taking a few deep breaths.

“Then turn around and get inside!” Nor yelled.

They hadn’t heard the gate grind open a fraction since they were shooting. They slipped through the cracked open gate. It was sealed shut with a bang.

Thunder reared up in fear. “Unicorn!”

“Easy,” Shadow said stepping in between them and focusing on calming Thunder down.

“You are jumpy from everything tonight,” Shadow soothed. “Ponies and unicorns live here. Good ones, who do not mean us harm.”

“Yet,” Thunder grumbled.

“I do not think it will ever be a yet,” Shadow replied taking his helmet off. “I know why, but for now we are safe and good.”

Shadow and Thunder joined the others who were with Rivet, the sergeant on duty for the guards. Sweet Waters was still on Storm’s back. She was lounging on it at this point.

Thunder kept his helmet on, Shadow didn’t prod him to remove it. It was clear Thunder was more comfortable with it on, and that there was a good reason for that.

“It has been five days,” Rivet said. “We put out a search party, but there was only so much we could safely do. We found no evidence of the team at all. How?”

“Luck,” Nor replied.

“Fate,” Shadow corrected. “It has not been an easy journey for us. Lots of blood. It was fun to spill blood that was truly vile, and not maybe. There always is that other side, well at least in Fillydelphia.”

“You came from Fillydelphia?” Rivet gasped.

“We visited a few times,” Shadow nodded. “Not pleasant. However, this is getting unpleasant for me with Sweet Water in need of more stable medical care. It was Sweet Water?”

“Waters,” She smiled. “Sweet Waters. I feel okay now, but you are right. I need rest. I don’t know if Metal Heart could do better. A solid split with magical bandages, a whole healing potion.”

“You gave her those?” Rivet stammered in shock.

“We found them in the hospital,” Shadow said putting his hoof up to stop Rivet from any more questions.

“WATERS!!!!” An older stallion called out as he raced towards them.

“Dad!” She called back.

“You!” He said sliding up. He couldn’t find his voice.

“I am okay. Unharmed.” She smiled. “I was afraid they were going to kill me when they found me, but they didn’t.”

“What was that look?” Rivet asked with a tone that meant business.

The others looked at Shadow, forcing him to respond.

“It’s been a tough journey,” Shadow reaffirmed. “We were unsure what to do with a pony that was tied down by a non pony beast race. Peace talks have always ended with our blood being spilled. We took a moment to consider the options.”

“Relax,” Sweet Waters groaned, frustrated. “They didn’t. And you didn’t see what they did to the Super Ponies. Consideration was earned. What if they set me free and then we came hunting them? Or worse, they escorted me here to be trapped. We didn’t know my leg was hurt when they first cut me loose.”

“You speak wisely,” He said to his daughter. “I am Salt Waters.”

“Shadow Flare,” Shadow said shaking his hoof. “Storm Eye, Apple Slice, Nor’easter and Thunder Clap. He bears the burden of being out primary fighter.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you all,” Salt Waters smiled. “Come, let us get Sweet Waters to her bed and then I know the Governor and the Captain will want to speak to you.”

“Where exactly are where?” Nor asked as they walked. “Sweet Waters said shipyards, but my Baltimare map doesn’t have this. None of our maps do or any information about this place.”

“This area was transformed late war,” Salt Waters explained. “These are ships, in dry dock. They were being built. Mostly all of them were finished, just waiting on their final inspections. Days from being released into the sea. Two cruisers, two destroyers, a battleship and the carrier. I will let the Captain speak on them and their history.”

“But we walled off the whole shipyard, which wasn’t hard, and we use the ships for housing and other things. Like I said, they were set to launch not long after the bombs fell, so they have plenty of rooms and such prepared for our use. The closest strike was west of the city. We call that area the glowing sea.”

“Marked!” Nor stated. “We will walk around that next time.”

“You went through it? And lived?” Sweet Waters exclaimed.

“We had to flush our systems with meds,” Nor replied. “And we were on the southern edge, mostly.”

“You guys need diagnostic equipment to avoid radiation if you are going to explore as you do,” She said yawning.

“Good, get your rest,” Shadow smiled to her. “And we do. We gambled to get to Baltimare. We won from what we can tell. You ponies have a lot to teach us foreigners.”

Slice and Storm went into the Battleship where Sweet Waters’ room was. They all didn’t need to enter. They came back out soon enough. The morning light was cresting.

“I know the governor is in his office by now,” Salt Waters said. “The morning watch has begun, so half of Dry Dock City knows of last night by now.”

They followed him to the carrier at the end of the docks where the seat of government and security was. They were greeted at the ramp into the ship by a unicorn. A younger stallion than they expected, especially with his gray coat and white mane.

“Come on in. I am Governor Silver Sifter.”

“Silver Sifter?” Storm asked. “That name makes no sense to me. Sifter?”

“My parent were great scavengers,” He smiled. “Picking through the ruins, sifting through the dirt and rubble.”

“I have never heard that word before,” Storm admitted.

The office had a wall knocked out for more room, which they needed.

“So,” Governor Silver Sifter said sitting down. “I understand you blasted your way into Baltimare General Hospital and then rescued Sweet Waters, raising her from the dead.”

“She was very much alive,” Slice replied confused.

“Sorry,” The Governor smiled. “I meant that we had given up hope of ever finding any of them again. Five days, no word, not even a trace. If we are lucky, we find evidence of somepony’s death within three days. Five days in unheard of. And so deep within their territory.”

“We are foreigners,” Shadow said calmly. “We knew nothing different.”

“Who almost killed her for no reason,” Governor Silver Sifter smiled as he learned back in his chair.

“Who have lost a lot of blood dealing with other ponies,” Shadow corrected. “This is the first friendly settlement we have found. Fillydelphia was a murderous festering wound.”

“You came from Fillydelphia?” He asked shocked.

“We visited,” Shadow nodded. “Each time our blood was spilled. Each time they wanted to strip us for parts, torture and or enslave us, and even tried to buy my loyalty.”

“The raiders were that bad?” The Governor asked.

Shadow nodded. “Well, the Steel Rangers were the ones who wanted to strip us for our guns, but the rest, yes. The Disciples, lead by Nesha, have taken over the other part of the city. And they are holding their own against the Steel Rangers.”

“Terrible news. It is trouble like that why the caravans have stopped coming. Where else have you visited?”

Nor pulled out his maps. “Ponyville, Appleloosa, a new town along the rails from Appleloosa, and Fillydelphia. We know Manehatten has a large city, but we are concerned how we would be received. This place was unexpected, let alone being welcomed.”

“You had a very good gesture that your hearts are pure,” Governor Silver Sifter smiled. “May I see your map?”

“It is outdated, and the scaling, we are trying to correct it,” Nor admitted.

Governor Silver Sifter’s horn glowed as he took the map and the sound of Thunder’s shotgun coming out of his suit made them all freeze.

“BACK OFF!” Shadow ordered. “I know…”

Thunder cut off Shadow by removing his helmet.

“Forgive me Governor,” He said bowing his head slightly. “Unicorns make me jumpy. The wasteland has made me very wary of Unicorns. I say it not as an excuse, but an explanation of my poor actions.”

“Forgiven,” He smiled. “If you made it through the Super Ponies, your judgment is obviously sound for survival. I hope your stay here will calm your mind. A lot of good unicorns live here.”

“I hope so too,” Thunder quietly admitted.

“Well, this place here is called New Appleloosa. I know little about it, except it is friendly and hates raiders. You can be sure of that. Friendship city and Tenpony Towers are safe, but Tenpony has strict entrance rules, like no loaded guns and they hate ghouls.”

“How bad are things above?”

They turned to look at the newcomer who was leaning against the door frame. He was wearing a old jacket and cloak. Shadow recognized the jacket as being a flight jacket, like the Wonderbolts wore.

“Ghoul?” Nor asked concerned.

“I guess you have never met a ghoul with a proper mind?”

“Try first time,” Thunder said shaking a bit.

“Well, my mind is good. I am not feral. My companions were not so lucky. I was the Captain over the air compliment for this carrier. We were set to move south and begin conduction raids and missions from the sea upon the Zebras. Bombing, aerial combat, advanced maneuvers behind enemy lines and such.”

“But then the spells came, and ended that. Half of us were killed within days, the other half turned to be like me, those that didn’t immediately lose their minds, soon did as the decades continued.”

“Out of the ashes this place arose. Most were workers here, but others came. I led the defense of the city and soon enough, those Super Ponies came. Our walls were raised and my team died one by one, most as feral ghouls. That is the story of this city.”

“But how desperate is the Enclave after all this time?”

Shadow shook his head in shame. “Is it that obvious?”

“No,” The Captain smiled. “I know because I lived when the Enclave was making the push that it was not the Pegasus Race’s war. It was our war. We are part of Equestria and have been for well over a millennium. Their name lives on as the shadows. Evil. For it was they who sealed up the sky and keep the sun and stars from us. It was them who are hiding away, hoarding what they have. It is them who let us suffer.”

“And,” He smiled. “I really know because I do the same thing.”

The Captain unfurled his wings from under his jacket.

“It hides them well. Many forget I have wings because I never need to fly. Newcomers would have no idea. Just like they have no idea about you.”

“Well, we are here because we are beginning to be unsustainable,” Shadow replied stoically. “We know very little. Several years back, expeditions began and were quickly halted as they were ripped to shreds. Now it is just us restarting the program. First team down with real equipment and training learned from the costly mistakes.”

“We are not short on food, yet. We have to restrict our population growth. The problem is that we are low on other resources. Mostly metals, glass, and wood. Hence the expeditions below.”

“We were supposed to be back, mission to Fillydelphia over, but they said they can not receive us at the moment, and to continue gathering information. Nothing was known about Baltimare from the previous missions, so we headed here. We have no idea how to act like a pony from the wasteland.”

Shadow let out a troubled sigh. “I have no idea what to report. On one side, I have a duty to my family and the following generations; to let them know of the danger of Super Ponies, regardless of what moral stance or action they take. Life is life. But I do not want to compromise this place in any way.”

“Fillydelphia needs to be burned to ash, but here, you are too small and defense oriented to make a war ally. But you will never pose a threat and you will be a very good city to trade with and make good friends with. You opened your doors and welcomed us despite our obvious suspicions.”

“You know the state of things above,” The Captain smiled. “I know you will make the right decision, like you did freeing Sweet Waters, properly binding her wound and even sacrificing a healing potion. And then you carried her here through more Super Ponies.”

“The Captain is a better judge on this than me,” Governor Silver Sifter smiled. “Do us no intentional harm and you will always be welcomed here. Rest, trade, and be on your way when the time comes.”

“I will take you to the local inn,” The Captain said.

“I was in an Aerial Combat Unit,” Shadow said as they left. “I would love to learn more about your proposed job and this carrier. The others are tech and mechanical specialists, scientists and heavy weapons expert. These ships are phenomenal.”

“Then let me take the few minutes to introduce you to what was being planned,” The Captain smiled.

He turned and climbed a set up stairs that quickly led to a hatch which opened up onto the smooth deck and behind them, the command tower.

“Here, the magic would happen,” He smiled. “Self explanatory to you, but have you ever thought about using yourselves as bombers? I know the Cloudships had a modification for bomb bays they were discussing.”

“That was our third mission to Fillydelphia,” Shadow said, hanging his head. “The Steel Rangers killed our Lieutenant, who also was our medic, during peace talks, after we had assisted them in dispatching a group of Disciples.”

“Second was more probing, but I got caught doing a more detailed survey of Disciples’ territory. That was an interesting conversation. I was offered a spot in their organization. They are knife wielding savages who love torture. Sadists.”

“I was forced to fight and survive. I was fatally wounded. I only survived because they went against protocol to save my life. I had information on the area and Nesha that nopony could get again. I was worth the risk.”

“So the third was pure retaliation. Thunder built bombs with his demolitions and explosive background and the four of them made a night bombing run while I was healing. Some very good damage was made against The Disciples. I had good information on their specifics, but the Steel Rangers were blind targets. Still good strikes with an obvious message.”

“Unfortunate,” The Captain replied. “All of it. But I can see that you believe there is good here.”

“Not all of us in the group,” Thunder spoke up. “And many in the Enclave want to burn everything down here. But we are trying to give the wasteland a chance. Our reports will help dictate what they do. We are, I am, getting tired of here and the blood. We would prefer to go home, or at least be able to sit still while things get worked out so we can go back. We are supposed to continue without respite.”

“I hope for your sakes you can,” The Captain sighed. “I had family in Los Pegasus when the clouds were sealed up. Never had a chance to say goodbye or even be considered a martyr. Just another senseless Pegasus death.”

“We all want to return to our families,” Nor said annoyed. “But we all will fight to the end to get Shadow back. He has a wife. Married right before deployment. A secret to the Enclave so that they would not pull him from the mission that he had been working so hard to build. And we have needed him. Our mission leader above changed suddenly.”

“I am truly sorry,” The Captain replied. “But you look like a strong Pegasus, despite your size. You all are strong. You all will have a very good chance at making it back.”

“And then quite recon,” Storm grumbled.

“What is that?” Nor asked ending the depressing talk.

He was pointing to the end of Horseshoe Bay’s hook. I was called Horseshoe Bay for an obvious reason.

“Ah, Fort Strong,” The Captain replied. “Built to help protect the bay after a Zebra warship got too close before it was destroyed. As well as protect this dry dock and the ships that would be built. A lot of our supplies and ordinances were stored there before while we waited to set sail. It is controlled by the Super Ponies and has been since the start.”

“And those?” Nor asked.

“Those are our two tug boats and barge. We dump our trash into the bay with the barge.”

“Tell me more about this fleet,” Shadow asked as he looked along the row of them.

“They may be sea worthy still,” The Captain grinned. “We have worked hard to keep them painted and in good shape. They are our homes. The questions would be the engines. These are the first of the fully modernized fleet. A small one to start.”

“We stand on the flagship, the carrier Princesses Naval Vessel Celestia. It was the first of what would be three carriers. The other two would be the Luna and the Cadance. We have several anti air guns along side the under deck and the rails. Those were to combat the threat of dragons. There is also machine gun emplacements.

“The anti air guns are interesting. A row of three guns, firing armor piercing and explosive rounds. Fully automatic, they take two ponies to work. One to move side to side, the other to move up and down. Together they would shoot down anything in the sky.”

“I saw them in Filly,” Shadow stated. “I literally stared down their barrels a few times. Two or Three, they are not fun. But these are different. The city had CD-2s installed.”

“I didn’t know Fillydelphia had them installed,” The Captain said. “These are the Naval variant, specifically the SD-3. The difference isn’t the gun, its how it is mounted to be stable. Also, ours have those shields, to protect from dragon fire. But we just call them anti air guns. Keep it simple.”

“Next down the row is the Battleship, the PNV Shinning Armor. Four turrets of two 16 inch guns. Two forward, to aft. Her job was to sink any naval vessels and give naval bombardments for land troops. Bow and stern anti air guns, and flanking guns on the side of the bridge. But her 16s could be turned to the sky for attacking dragons. And never count out their double machine gun nests along the sides as well. She has 12 around her deck.”

“Then the cruisers, the Nightmare Moon and the Discord. Two 16s turrets, centered around the bridge, and then two double 6 inch gun turrets on the bow and stern. Along with two anti air guns flanking the bridge. 8 machine gun mounts as well around the ship. Faster engagement, but less range. They can operate on their own quite well. A well rounded vessel suitable for all types of naval warfare.”

“The final two are the destroyers. Fleetfoot and Rapidfire. They are named for two Wonderbolts before they were disbanded. They are meant to intercept anything before they get near the carrier or play a role as scouts. They only have that forward double 6 turret and then the rear anti air gun. 4 machine gun mounts as well.”

“Do the guns work?” Slice asked intrigued.

“Maybe,” The Captain shrugged. “We never maintained them outside exterior painting, but we never stripped them either. They were left alone. We have no need for guns that big in the positions they are in. We can not get any of them to serve in a direct role for the defense of this city. Even if we used them, it would be bombarding unknown targets, a waste of time and effort.”

“We need to free Fort Strong,” Thunder said speaking for them all. “Free it and then drag what we can onto the barge and tug boats. There must be a ton of medical supplies, weapons, ammo, food and who knows what else. The naval shells need to get out of there. Put them in a safe place where they can not be used against you.”

“Tomorrow,” Shadow nodded.

“I will gather a team,” The Captain smiled. “But I will fly with you. My battle saddle is in great condition. I made sure to keep it that way. Other guards do use the saddles from my team. On lend of course.”

“I bet there will be more saddles in the fort,” Shadow grinned.

He yawned and got serious. “But first, rest. Meeting on this deck at dark. The rest of the day is yours.”

“I will make sure cloaks are brought to your rooms,” The Captain added. “That way you are not forced to wear your armor. And don’t worry, the others, pegasi are not hated here. They are not evil, selfish or anything but another pony.”

“Shit, I need to get mine repaired,” Shadow swore. “Are local shops open?”

“By now, yes,” The Captain said thinking as he led them to the battleship where inn was.

“Our suits have talismans like the Steel Rangers and regenerate given the proper material,” Shadow explained. “I do not know he we got them, only that we have them and they are rare.”

“You are very forthcoming,” The Captain replied. “Odd given your assignment.”

“I am a strong proponent of peace,” Shadow yawned. “I am not afraid to be open, especially to a place so welcoming. And even more you. You are somepony we all can trust, being a Pegasus who gets us in ways others just can not. And explaining why I need a few pieces of random steel and then do no actual work on my armor; you are not blind or stupid.”

They were at the front desk, ending the conversation.

“Velvet Pond, five rooms for our guests, under my name,” The Captain said smiling.

“Ah, the ones who found Sweet Waters,” She smiled at them grabbing keys. “Right this way.”

The rooms were simple. A bed, nightstand and a chest of drawers. Showers and bathrooms were communal since this was a naval warship.

Shadow followed The Captain back out to trade for the simple scraps he needed. He traded them a shotgun in exchange. He knew he lost a lot on the deal, but he was tired and just wanted to get his suit on the way to repairing itself.

Shadow was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	15. Dry Dock City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK: 2 PART 3: BALTIMARE  
> Full Story's Chapter 42
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1 or 13

Shadow woke up a bit after lunch like he wanted to. His armor was still repairing itself so he emptied the military gear and removed his double saddle bags. They were not nice to wear without the armor since they were heavily modified for it.

Shadow wore his recon flight suit and used the cloak left at his door. He added the cowboy hat he had found. It left him without a weapon, so his first thought was weapon, then food. That changed when he found the café open and the smell drove his stomach to change goals.

“Shadow!” Nor called out from a seat. He was also wearing their recon flight suits and the cloak. He was having similar problems with his saddlebags.

“Dinner with the others will be interesting, considering some of the menu options.” Nor smiled as he ordered another salad for Shadow. “For now, enjoy good, fresh food you didn’t have to cook.”

“I like cooking,” Shadow frowned.

“I know,” Nor laughed. “Enjoy the break though.”

“Good point,” Shadow chuckled.

“How is you armor?” Nor asked.

“Still working, but it should be patched up by the evening,” Shadow replied digging in.  
“Most of the damage was crushing, so little metal was removed.”

“Good,” Nor nodded. “I was going to trade first, but my stomach got the better of me.”

“Same,” Shadow chuckled.

“All of this is quite simple. Like bits, but cheaper,” Nor commented.

“You said fresh. This is farmed?”

“I guess so,” Nor replied. “I didn’t think to ask where it was from, just that it was fresh vegetables. Way better than those field rations.”

They paid for lunch and headed over to the first shop. It was a general store, and they both had weapons, not general goods. It gave them a good idea on pricing, but there was nothing either of them needed. Slice and Storm would have a field day though.

They didn’t see their caps as their own, but they each carried a varied amount, depending on what they had found. Independent stashes in a collective. If they needed it and had the caps, they would buy without asking the collective.

They walked into the Naval Cannonade Weapons Emporium.

“How can I help you?” The clerk asked.

“I am without my combat gear,” Shadow stated. “I am looking for a side arm, holster and a sheath for this combat knife.”

“You have some heavy weapons from what I hear,” The clerk replied. “I have a beautiful revolver you will love. 44 Magnum and double single action.”

Shadow recognized it immediately. It was the revolver many of the Disciples used.

“That is a big bang,” Shadow stated as he picked it up. “How much ammunition do you have for it?”

“That is the drawback,” he replied. “I have 113 rounds. It is a powerful gun, but no other guns used 44s. 9mm was much more common. I have no 9mm revolvers. I do not think they made them. But it was popular enough of a gun. Reliable, and if you really wanted to stop somepony, or zebra, you bought a 44.”

“You are a good shot,” Nor said nudging him. “And you will rarely not have your gear.”

“How much?” Shadow asked turning it over.

“I’ll let it go for 92 caps. She is in great shape.”

Shadow looked down the trench sights. The revolver used a bit and mouth trigger, aligned for the right eye and opened out to the right. The initials CTV etched in on faceplate. It was sleek, but had good weight and being a full steel weapon it was durable, needing minimal maintenance.

“I have some weapons to sell as well,” Shadow stated as he set it back down as well. “Shall we barter?”

Shadow and Nor began to unload their saddlebags.

“How much would you pay for a minigun, and plenty of ammunition?” Nor asked. “We have one running around in our group, somewhere.”

“Right here!” Slice said startling them. “You better not be buying weapons without my input.”

“Revolver,” Shadow pointed. “A backup.”

“We have plenty of 9mms back at Rosemary,” Slice said with eyebrow raised.

“Yes, but not with us. I admit I didn’t think it through,” Shadow replied. “And they are for unicorns. You will have to do heavy modifications to fix that.”

“That didn’t occur to me,” Slice shrugged. “Cost?”

“92 Caps,” The clerk replied.

He began to look it over.

“She looks to be in prime condition,” He finally announced. “But how much for ammunition?”

“Three bottle caps per round,” The clerk replied.

“9mm cost?” Slice asked.

“15 caps for a 50 round box.

“Expensive ammo.”

“It is how it is,” He replied. “I have boxes of ammunition for most things, few for this. Few ponies can handle the power. Despite her size, your companion looks like she is able to handle it.”

“Yeah, he could,” Slice chuckled.

The clerk didn’t know what to do for the mistake.

“But lets barter,” Slice continued, rescuing him. “Minigun with 647 rounds, all linked.”

“Nopony will buy that from me,” The clerk said shaking his head. “But check in with Lieutenant Steel Impact. He is in charge of supplying the militia and city guards.”

“Damn,” Slice swore. “I will then. But I have other guns and ammo.”

Slice dug around.

“68 12 gauge slugs,” Slice smiled. “With those things out there, you got to roll a dead exchange for the 44. Round for round. Even our military grade 00 buck won’t do much, but a shotgun slug.”

“You know your ammunition,” The clerk replied. “68 for 68.”

“And a resale value of five,” Slice added as they counted out the rounds.

“I could probably get six here,” He replied. “But I will let lieutenant know. I have the ammunition market cornered. They get 48 hours for the good stuff or it hits the shelves. I’ll sell these rounds to them for 240 with 8 extra rounds free. Four caps each. Don’t bite the hand that feeds and shields you.”

“And we do not need to hoard caps,” Slice smiled. “I hope. I am willing to let some things go low. Shadow Flare is the real genius with bartering. He grew up doing it.”

Shadow chuckled. “I won’t rob you, but you won’t rob me either. Mutual trust for the good of both parties.”

With 13 guns and a large chunk of assorted ammunition on the table, the revolver and the last 45 rounds were picked up easily. They walked out with plenty of caps on top. They had everything to gain and nothing to lose. They sold a bit low.

Storm was at the general store and they joined him. He was also out of his armor.

“Its all junk,” Storm said shaking his head. “Worthless.”

“HEY!” The mare running the store protested.

“Sorry,” Storm blushed. “I have a specific project I am working on. None of what you have is helpful to it. A hope, but not a surprise. Long range communication devices are not easy to make.”

“Do you have any 44 Magnum rounds?” Shadow asked.

“Sorry, we sell our rounds and guns to the Emporium. Like the shotgun you sold me this morning. I turned it and traded cap for cap. We support each other that way. Sometimes ponies sell in bulk, and we don’t like to force them to run around. You were too tired and already a miracle worker.”

“Wise choice supporting each other that way,” Shadow complimented her. “I could use a holster as well and knife sheath.”

“Lace Hem in clothing and light armor can help you. She is on the other side of the Emporium.”

“You have a nice little center set up,” Shadow commented.

“This used to house a lot of the raw materials for the ships, which we have put to use as our walls. Now we use this warehouse for goods and services. We have some rooms in the back for the clerks and owners, as well as our reserve stocks.”

“This store has been in my family since its start. Eight generations. The Emporium was the first store, but as the city grew, it changed to focus to only weapons, and added weapons into it’s name. That way more trade and economic success was built. We have prospered for it.”

“You certainly have,” Shadow smiled. “How is food handled?”

“I cover war and pre-war food. For fresh, there are nine other dry docks on the south row, past the middle warehouses. They have been filled in and used to grow our food. Some had half built ships in the before they were filled in. The fresh food is only sold to the restaurants.”

“This place was bustling during the war,” Slice marveled.

“At least with workers,” She replied.

“Do you need anything? Shadow asked Slice.

“Not that I can think of,” He replied.

“Electrical for the entrance?” Shadow asked.

Slice smiled at Shadow and dove into the store. He had forgotten about that project. Storm was right behind him.

Shadow and Nor headed off to Lace Hem’s Garment Gallery. She had a good holster available, including slots for extra ammo on the outside. Shadow left the knife with her so she could make a sheath. He would pick it up after dinner.

“What is this jacket?” Shadow asked.

“It is an old riot jacket for law enforcement. A bit heavy, but solid protection. It isn’t hard or plated like combat armor. The design was to allow for as much defense while still allowing for quick offensive action and reduced weight. I dyed it that crimson hue to cover up markings and some age discoloration.”

“Cost?” Shadow asked.

“Its good armor, but the size is odd. Nopony can fit in it. I sold my larger sizes for 380. I will sell it to you for 220 because of the size.”

Shadow slipped it on. It fit well.

“First step into blending in without our armor,” Nor stated looking him over. “220 is reasonable to me.”

“180 because of the size?” Shadow began to barter.

“I’ll go to 210 because it fits you perfectly. Even with the odd size, somepony will find a use for it. They always do, even if it is to cut and adjust it to fit them.”

“I’ll take it,” Shadow smiled.

The logic was sound about its value for being able to be adjusted into imperfect armor. They added it to their overall purchase and left.

“Big change,” Thunder greeted them outside the Emporium. He was in his armor, but left his helmet in his room. “Looks good. Strong. Still like a mare, but strong.”

They laughed. Shadow would never be able to get rid of looking like a mare.

“Did you sell gear?” Shadow asked.

Thunder nodded. “I wish they had rockets for us, but the few they had are the regular launcher rockets, not for our suits. Ours are probably specific to our, group.”

“Probably,” Shadow nodded. “Are you concerned about tomorrow?”

“A bit,” Thunder nodded. “We were not gentle coming here. We will fall onto laser rounds. I think that is where we will still have water in our wells when we finally make it back. But they take a lot more to drop those creeps. Damn thick skins.”

“But we can worry about that later,” Thunder smiled. “Salt Waters wants to treat us to dinner on the deck of Discord. It has another restaurant. I understand there are a total of five food restaurants here.”

“Wonderful,” Shadow sighed contently. “It is nice to relax with real ponies. Not ghosts.”

“Every time a horn lights up,” Thunder sighed shaking his head.

“Its really begun to bother you?” Shadow asked, concerned.

“The more real blood we spill, the more it haunts me,” Thunder confessed. “I took on the residential quarters. I have no better answer, but it still is getting to me.”

They stood there for a minute without anything to say.

“It still is before dinner,” Shadow said shifting the conversation. “I think I will check out the farming situation.”

“We will join you,” Thunder replied. “Make sure you do not get lost in it. And it will be happier than dwelling on things that can not be changed. Mistakes we learn from, harshly.”

They laughed and joked about Shadow getting lost in the dirt as they headed to the other side of the five central warehouses. There was a lot planted. Shadow began to check out the crops.

“The foreigners interested in Farming?” A Earth Pony said walking up. “Mineral Swirl. The master farmer.”

“Shadow Flare,” Shadow smiled, shaking his hoof. “Born and raised farmer. Is this a typical oat yield?”

“No, this is a good year.”

“Compost?”

“What?”

Shadow looked at the ground and shook his head. “I can triple your yield on the oats. Better hay, more fruit, bigger vegetables.”

“Oh really?” He asked annoyed.

“Very inventive and great use of the dry docks,” Shadow continued, ignoring his attitude.

Shadow picked up a sample of dirt and sniffed it. “Low potassium.”

Shadow licked a bit. “Needs more calcium,” He reported.

“You won’t get used to that,” Nor chuckled to Mineral Swirl. “I can guarantee you he is right. His farming background is legendary. Over two hundred years of knowledge passed down from generation to generation, in one of the most prestigious of farming families. He is fourth born. They all learned farming to exceptional degrees.”

“Wherever you come from, fertilizer must be plentiful, but here,” Mineral Swirl shook his head.

“What do you dump in the bay?” Shadow asked. “Food waste?”

“Yes.”

“Bodily waste?”

“What? Yes. The ships have emptying systems that we collect in barrels since the ships are still in dry dock, and not safely in the water for disposal.”

Shadow shook his head and then smiled. “You know, the Super Ponies...”

“NO!” Nor exclaimed, cutting him off. “Not going there. Never going there. NEVER AGAIN!”

“Fine,” Shadow groaned. “But we still need to get you doing compost. Which will mean more food and less effort. Less chance of it rotting or spoiling before they are ripe.”

“Don’t take it personally,” Thunder told everypony who had gathered. “He has been doing this before he was born. I have witnessed his skill with plants. He rolls back to his family and community at times. Like this.”

“Shadow, play time later,” Thunder called. “It’s dinner time.”

“Right,” Shadow nodded and mentally filing everything away.

“This is fun for him,” Nor laughed. “Relaxing to him.”

Shadow started walking back, grinning. “I look forward to discussing things more.”

“They totally took that as an insult,” Nor said to Shadow who just shrugged.

“Wait until after tomorrow,” Shadow replied distracted. “But for now, an enjoyable dinner.”

Shadow washed up after digging in the dirt and Thunder took off his armor.

“Welcome!” Salt Water greeted them.

Slice and Storm were already there and Sweet Waters was there as well.

“It is great to see you up,” Shadow smiled at Sweet Waters.

“Metal Heart, our healer, is good, but she couldn’t do any more than what Slice already did. Especially with the health potion. And magical bandages, Metal Heart makes her own.”

Shadow shrugged. “We were trained well. Silent…”

Shadow sighed solemnly. “Its good we cross trained as much as we could.”

“Sorry,” Sweet Waters said.

“Its not you,” Slice said putting his hoof on hers. “Its circumstance. We never will get over it, but time will heal that wound.”

The dinner went smoothly after that. They had a wonderful time. They learned all about life in Dry Dock City. Salt Water worked the barge and trash clean up. Sweet Waters worked alongside her father. She had gone out with a group scavenging, to try and get some extra caps to live off of.

There were eight, with three designated guards, and they were well armed. They had not ventured far, but there were jumped by a large group. Despite the fight they put up, they all were taken alive. There was nothing else that needed to be said.

“Shadow already has your farmers hating him,” Nor poked. “He knows what he is doing when it comes to feeding ponies. But they felt insulted by a few raw facts.”

Shadow just shrugged. “Facts are facts. Now to get them to let me help them for you all. I can’t leave a farm lacking. It is against my upbringing.”

“But,” Shadow said standing up. “I hate to leave early. I have work to do that pertains to our job. I am sorry I can not stay longer. Thank you for the meal. I look forward to seeing you and hopefully spend some more time together.”

Shadow ducked out. It was still early, but he needed to think and plan. First he had to pick up the knife and it’s new sheath. Then he went to his room and tossed his jacket and hat onto the bed. Pistol strapped on and knife secured, he headed out.

Shadow went to the carrier’s flight deck and stood there, watching Fort Strong fade away in the light. The bay was large. There was only so much he could see. There was nothing known about the fort. The Captain had never visited. He never had needed to.

The wind was picking up as Shadow heard the others assembling. He was focused. Ready to discuss the plan.

“We are all here,” The Captain said. “In case you missed it, we are hitting Fort Strong in the morning. To clear it out and move as much equipment and goods as possible. We do believe there is a lot that can be salvaged. Better put, a lot that was stored away for these ships that they can not get to. We never had the stability and strength to attempt this. I will be on the assault team, along with our new friends. They have been trained well before coming here.”

“Assault team?” Somepony asked. “You are going to hoof it all the way the there. That is suicide!”

Shadow felt the wind pick up and let it catch his wings, displaying them clearly. A silhouette against the few camp fires burning around the fort. Everypony gasped.

“Shadow Flare?” The Captain called. “Do you have anything to say.”

Shadow brought his wings back in and walked over to the others.

“Those chevrons,” The Captain marveled. “What rank are you?”

Shadow took a deep breath in and stated fact. “Command Sergeant Major, of Reconnaissance.”

“Damn,” The Captain swore in shock.

Shadow silently nodded. The other ponies were lost when it came to ranks.

“Things are more serious than I thought,” The Captain stated.

Shadow shrugged. “First team made 100% with the wasteland in mind. I was built for this role. The rank is a title, earned, but a title to give my expertise weight. I am the junior member of the group, but the only one specifically trained for reconnaissance.”

“The first one trained for the role in our whole group. Few will ever be specifically trained. I wish I was a Captain. That would solve a problem, but…” Shadow let it trail off unsaid.

He looked at all of them.

“Listen up,” He began. “You are surprised we are pegasi. It is as it is. We were sent here to find out what is going on in Equestria after being disconnected since the war. We are loaded out with the best equipment and gear our group has in order to survive the long deployment to such a remote place.”

“The information we have is old. This shipyard isn’t even on our maps. We have no record of Fort Strong. So it is a blind assault. We trained for blind and I know The Captain also is trained to fly into situations blind.”

“That is our job. Clear out and secure Fort Strong. After that, you will be brought in. We are going to organize you into four groups. Blue is water. They will stay on the boats and deal with loading and unloading. We do not know that side of the operations, so we will need one of you to lead that.”

“Salt Waters has the best experience,” The Captain replied. “He has worked the barge like his fathers did before him. Blue will fall under his leadership.”

“Red will be with Sergeant Thunder,” Shadow continued. “This is a defense role. They can only come at us from the land, and Red will prove to be the defending line as we back out. We will not be holding the ground if they counter attack. Waste of ammunition and risking lives we do not need to. Just the last defenders to make sure we all make it back alive.”

“Green will fall in with Sergeant Nor’easter. He is recovery team one. Your job is to find and move resources and equipment. Yellow is with The Captain. You will be recovery team two.”

“I saw this coming,” Slice said tossing a bag to Shadow. “Ribbons to tie onto our legs as team bands.”

“Thank you,” Shadow said smiling for the first time.

“What about you and the other two?” A pony asked.

“I will be overseeing the operations and making sure things flow,” Shadow replied. “And Sergeant Storm and Sergeant Slice will be examining the area for specific technologies and mechanical things of great value. That is their field of expertise. The recovery teams, Green and Yellow, will be directed by them.”

“This will hopefully take a lot of time,” Shadow informed them. “We want it to last all day. That means we are getting a lot of supplies from there. Things that may hopefully improve your lives. But any naval cannon shells need to be removed for your safety.”

“What do you get out of it?” He was asked.

Shadow turned his back to them, to look at Fort Strong. “Satisfaction that our bullets are killing something unredeemable. Maybe supplies, depending on what is there. And the moral boost of helping a rare flower continue to bloom and grow. A lot has been robbed from us.”

The Captain knew them better so he began to organize them by their colors. Thunder, Nor and Salt Water stepped away from the group so that the Captain could move ponies to them to show the teams clearly.

Shadow stepped to the very edge of the ship. It was a good hundred yards down to the docks, even further into the pit. The water was being kept at bay by giant doors, over a few feet in front of the nose of the ship. Shadow looked back at Slice and Storm. They nodded their heads and Shadow tipped forward into free fall.

He pulled out of it, skimming the water, even to the point of letting the tip of his feathers tickle it’s face. He shot up, free, and let loose his speed. It felt good. He felt mostly whole. He had recovered well. But that wasn’t the purpose.

Shadow began to do high aerial recon over the fort, for at least a feel on the layout. They could use one of those gun turrets on the ships, if they were active, to pound some of the defenses. If it was possible, Slice would have spoken up.

Shadow dropped out of nowhere back onto the deck, scaring the shit out of everypony, including The Captain.

“Shit,” The Captain coughed. “I only ever saw that move performed once, by three others. Shadow Bolts. And they were in their special armor.”

Shadow just nodded. “I learned on my power armor, from a very skill flier and fighter. She could stand wing to wing with any of them. If I had followed the path she took, I would be able to stand wing to wing with them as well.”

“Dude, you already can,” Nor said from his group.

Shadow chuckled and then turned to business. “Slice, are any of these guns functional?”

“Haven’t looked,” Slice replied. “There isn’t a single round here to fire so I haven’t taken a peak. The ships would need to be padded though. In dry dock like this, with the gun’s kick, it could easily dislodge them, causing massive damage. Not worth it.”

“I figured that was a no,” Shadow shrugged. “I just had to ask. We can handle things fine. At least the exterior.”

“Shadow,” Thunder called. “The city’s armory has a ton on mines. We will be setting up a minefield to cut off Fort Strong from the mainland. The arm is a nice choke point.”

“Perfect!” Shadow exclaimed.

“The city bought my minigun,” Slice added. “And its been mounted, or should be by now, on the tug boat’s nose. They had another they are going to mount on the other tug boat. The Barge’s roof might get a gun placement as well. But that won’t be for tomorrow.”

“Great!” Shadow replied. Being able to use them in support roles will help the city out greatly. And if they can get the machine gun emplacements on these ships in working order, they will be able to stop any attack from the water. It is a big weak point for them tactically.”

“I want to see the Anti Air guns from the safe side,” Slice added. “I doubt they will ever need them, but to know they are working, ready to be used, is better than wishing they were.”

“That would be good,” Shadow nodded.

“Command Sergeant Major,” The Captain said. “All units are placed.”

“Thank you,” Shadow nodded his head. “Any questions? Or is it self explanatory. I lose track of what is normal for non military types.”

They chuckled. Their leaders had given a good run down while Shadow was doing his recon, so there were no questions. They were dismissed.

“How did it feel to fly?” Nor asked. “To really fly?”

“Good,” Shadow smiled. “I do not know if I will never be one hundred percent ever again, or if it is just in my head. It wasn’t a far flight, and I could only gain moderate speed for me, but I had no real pain or strain and I do not anticipate any more issues.”

“How badly did they shoot you up?” The Captain asked.

Shadow sighed. “I took a lot of hits. My armor was shredded. I still have fragments of at least two rounds floating around in me. Deep inside.”

“We pulled out a dozen that barely made it past the armor,” Nor added. “Several were past two inches deep. He is really lucky to be alive, let alone standing.”

“I can see the strength in your tiny body,” The Captain marveled. “I couldn’t see it under the armor. Now I can see the farming influence. Cloud farming can’t be easy.”

“All farming has it’s difficulties,” Shadow smiled. “And we were so far north, the weather teams only pushed stuff our way. The weather was mostly from the north mountains. It got cold. And there was basically no power.”

“I am puny by their standards. All of my family easily dwarfs anypony here. My Father and his friend could scare off these Super Ponies by standing there, looking at them with disapproving eyes. My sister's are near that size too, they just do not have the same mindset and hard edge to pull it off. But loving in their own ways. True, good farmers, who just want to feed ponies.”

“But,” Shadow said shaking his head. “It is getting late. We have an early morning. What is our attack plan? We know ourselves, but we do not know you Captain.”

“You and I know the same tactics and should employ them as a team,” The Captain replied.

“Good,” Shadow nodded. “I was hoping that was your thoughts. Nor and Thunder, Storm and Slice, you guys know what to do in your teams. We will put fire from the air first, trying to make a dent or hole.”

“Take the covers off your armor. Lets keep them in good condition. No point in letting them get torn up more and causing extra work for ourselves. They know enough to not be surprised.”

They agreed and broke apart to head to bed.


	16. Starting Strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK: 2 PART 3: BALTIMARE  
> Full Story's Chapter 43
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1 or 13

Shadow closed the armor around him and double checked everything. It was patched up and ready to go. He slid his combat knife back into its hidden sheath. He wished he could use the revolver in his armor, but he couldn’t work the action.

Breakfast had been quick, field rations, and his canteens were all set and ready. The spare ammo concerned him. He would be focusing his tactics around the Novasurge Battle Rifle, but a full assault with only two spare clip of GPER and four spare rockets against these beasts; they would manage, somehow.

Shadow was surprised he was the last one on the deck. It was still dark. Most of the city ponies had arrived for final instruction, ribbons tied on and easy to see. Some had color coordinated their shirts or other accessories.

They parted easily, shocked at his natural intimidation once the armor was on. He didn’t give them a second thought as he walked the edge and began staring down Fort Strong.

The Captain's armor was very similar to the medium armor the ACUs wore. The major difference was that his was sea gray, like the ships. He was packing two machine guns. Shadow didn’t know what caliber. He had never seen their design before. Despite the age, his com system was easily patched in.

A few minutes later, the ponies started the discussion they were there for. Some final request or question.

“Command Sergeant Sir. We want to come in sooner. The tug boats have the mini guns and we can give you support. This is the our home too. We can handle ourselves.”

“I never said you couldn’t handle yourselves,” Shadow replied through the distorted filter of his mask. “Tactics first. We need those tug boats armed as much as possible because they may very well need to cover the retreat of the boats back out. If we get swarmed and forced out, then we can not afford to waste ammo at the start.”

“Perhaps Sir,” The Captain said clearing his throat. “Perhaps they could land right after we secure the exterior. It would allow Red to move to take a defensive position faster and really entrench. Green and Yellow could set up and be ready to give us aid if we fail to secure the interior. They also would be able to get supplies moving faster. Blue would be fully ready to begin loading.”

They couldn’t see Shadow smiling as he turned to face them for the first time. He hoped his body language would portray it through the suit.

“That is a wonderful idea,” He replied as he walked to the rest of the team’s line. “To execute this properly and safely, Thunder, you will take charge of your team and set the line you want. Salt Waters, you know how best to prepare your team. The Captain and Nor will meet you at the docks. The three of us can cover the door as you move into positions.”

“If we are going to do this with the new time scale, then you need to head out now,” Shadow added.

They began to move quickly to their stations.

“How tight are we going to form up?” Nor asked.

“Lose,” Shadow replied. “The Captain and I will push ahead to get in two or three runs before you land. Don’t dilly dally. We can’t let them get a beat on us.”

“We will take the northern area and push to the fort’s guard post,” Thunder stated.

“Then we will drop in at the south east edge,” Slice nodded.

They formed up in a tighter pattern for launch. The Captain took his spot next to Shadow on the left, despite Shadow on point. It didn’t matter. They began a quick trot and took off. Shadow and The Captain sped of as they gained height.

They came over Fort Strong and banked into a dive, targets picked. They opened fire, strafing one, then another, and then a third Super Pony. Their confusion was loud and dumb. They came back around for a second pass, cutting up the few that had just come out of the fort.

Thunder dropped down hard, Nor coming in and around, taking care of his blind side. Storm and Slice made their landing and began moving around the outward side of the fort.

Shadow pulled them around and gave Thunder and Nor more support. They broke apart and Shadow landed in a flanking position for Thunder and Nor. The Captain swung around to pin several of the beasts with Storm and Slice.

“Are we clear?” Shadow radioed.

“I am at the main doors where all is secure,” The Captain replied.

“Checking on something inconsequential,” Slice replied. “Clear along the back.”

“Thunder, get your team. Nor, get yours. I will hold the defense line.”

They rushed off to follow orders. Thunder was back shortly, armed with the mines. They quickly set up their defense line and began deploying them in the open space between the city and the Fort Strong’s front gate.

Shadow joined them at the front door. He took a beep breath in. They were waiting on Thunder, who should have waited to set up the minefield.

The Captain adjusted by ordering his team to begin gathering any usable weapons, ammo and supplies littered around the area, especially what could be immediately recovered from the Super Ponies.

“There you are,” Slice said annoyed as Thunder arrived.

Thunder ignored it and Shadow led them kicking in the door. The main floor was mostly destroyed office spaces. There were only a few Super Ponies inside, despite large quantity of their typical decorative touch.

“Nor and I have the main and top floor,” Shadow ordered. “The rest of you, find and clear the storage areas.”

Shadow headed up the stairs while Nor began to pick through what he could. The others headed down the main hall to the elevators.

All the offices above were trashed. File cabinets were smashed and tossed about. Almost everything had been emptied and the contents had rotted away in these conditions. Super Pony’s makeshift beds were dotted around.

The Colonel’s room was were a lot of the cabinets and desks had been tossed. Glass cracked under his hoof as he approached the broken desk. Behind it was stripped file cabinets, beneath the desk was the bones of what Shadow assumed was the Colonel.

Shadow almost missed it, his HUD made sure he didn’t. The corner of a floorboard was cracked up. Shadow popped it up and found a safe. It was a combination safe. Shadow looked around, underneath the desk. Five numbers were scratched into the corner, almost invisible. His suit picked up the difference.

The numbers were scribbled in reverse, but Shadow opened it. It was sealed against the elements. Everything was in mint condition. Inside he found a folder full of papers, a 44 Magnum revolver just like he just purchased, two boxes of 44 Magnum rounds, a key card and a physical key.

“SHADOW!”

Shadow slammed his head into the top of the desk.

“Ow,” Shadow groaned. Even with a helmet it hurt.

Shadow backed out from under the desk. He didn’t realize he has crushed most of the Colonel’s bones to dust.

“Nor?” Shadow radioed. “That wasn’t over the coms.”

“No,” Nor chuckled. “I do not know where you were poking your head, but the walls below are so dense, they cut off our coms. Hence the intercom system that is still functional in places. Meet me in the main hallway. Thunder just left to his job and The Captain just left to check on things outside.”

Shadow bounded down to the main floor where Nor was. He followed Nor to the elevator where they went down a floor. They exited to the first level and found themselves looking at a huge loading elevator on the left and a massive vault door on the right.

“What is up?” Shadow asked.

“We didn’t anticipate this level of security,” Slice stated. “Storm is trying to hack into the terminal and unlock it. This is the first of five vaults.”

Shadow nodded and walked over to the terminal. “Does it have a key card access?”

Storm shook his head.

Shadow examined the wall nearby. “What is this slit?”

“I don’t know,” Slice shrugged. “I didn’t see that it.”

Shadow looked at the key card he had found and slipped it in. He pulled it out and a hidden panel popped out a few feet away. It was no bigger than a hoof. Storm stopped what he was doing and watched as Shadow opened it.

Shadow opened the hatch as far as it would go. A single keyhole. Shadow pulled out the key he had found and inserted it. Shadow turned it and a second later, the vault door began it’s opening sequence. Bars and locks began to sound as they retracted all the way down the door.

They all stepped back and watched the door swing in and halt at the 90 degree mark. Inside, there were boxes and crates, organized on pallets and shelves. The pallets were decayed, shifting the boxes and crates, some had toppled over. They waited for Shadow to lead them in.

Shadow entered and went straight to the boxes in the center. He opened the top one. Medical bandages. Fresh, sterile, medical bandages.

“Terminal!” Storm announced. “I have a full listing of everything stored. Medical, ammunition, armor, some battle saddles. Everything stored in here is on this list.”

“The loading elevator?” Shadow asked.

“Right,” Slice replied. “Come on Storm. We need that operational.”

Shadow looked around a bit more.

“Here,” Nor said passing him a clipboard. “Hard copies of what is stored here.”

 

 

_FORT STRONG_

_VAULT 1_

 

_MEDICAL:_

_250 Crates of Medical Bandages_

_100 Crates of Magical Bandages_

_100 Crates of Health Potions_

_100 Crates of Med-X_

_150 Crates of Rad-away_

_150 Crates of RadSafe_

 

_FOOD:_

_500 Crates of D-Rations_

_5,000 Pounds of C-Rations_

_5,000 Pounds of Assorted Freezer Goods_

 

_WEAPONS:_

_40 Battle Saddle_

_100 Service Rifle_

_10,000 Service Rifle Magazine_

_100 9mm Pistol_

_500 Boxes of RME_

 

_EQUIPMENT:_

_100 Pegasus Armor NA_

_500 Pegasus Armor Chest Plate NA_

_500 Pegasus Armor Forward Plates NA_

_500 Pegasus Armor Rear Plates NA_

 

_AMMUNITION:_

_10,000 9mm Round_

_500,000 5.56 Round_

_200,000 AP 7.62x51mm Round_

_2,000 Fragmentation Grenade_

_50,000 25mm High Explosive Anti Aircraft Ammunition_

_50,000 25mm Armor Piercing Anti Aircraft Ammunition_

 

Shadow looked at Nor.

“The stores here,” Nor replied elated. “That 7.62 ammo is for the machine gun nests on the ships. But it is here and we can use it. I just tested one of our clips. They fit and work perfectly and the exact same as ours. I put it all back for inventory purposes.”

“They asked what we would be getting out of it,” Shadow chuckled. “All worth it for a few strips of these rounds.”

“Now, head out and take command of your team,” Shadow ordered. “Inform the Captain we will be able up start up shortly. And a verbal report and what is in Vault 1. We will begin with medical, then weapons, equipment, and then light ammunition, before the 25mm cannon shot.”

“Yes Sir,” Nor replied heading out.

Shadow checked out the battle saddles. Solid and in new condition. The guns were the same as The Captain’s. Chambered in 5.56 and using boxed magazines. The armor was in tip top shape as well. There were plenty of replacements for when they got hit. They needed their armor at maximum strength after all.

The freezer had died long ago, but the food was preserved enough to still be moldy mush. Shadow quickly closed and sealed it off. If the ponies breathed in those spore without his filter, the would probably die. He made sure it was sealed off and marked.

The sounds of the loading elevator shifting and coming online pulled him back to reality.

“Slice is checking something out topside, but we are a go,” Storm announced trotting up. “And they have found some moving equipment from the docks.”

They stepped to the side as the area was swarmed in an effort to gather the equipment and ship it back.

Shadow took the elevator to the main floor and exited out the front doors. Now it was time to sit back and make sure it all ran smoothly. But first he wanted to read the file that was in the safe. Shadow launched up to the roof where he would have the peace and still be able to monitor everything.

It was a bunch of files and reports on the Fort Strong and the fleet. Things were redacted, complicating matters. There was mention of not only the Equestrian Naval Academy, but of a Stable 50. It was outside the Academy, but explicitly linked.

Shadow dropped down from the roof, startling ponies. They tipped over boxes in surprised.

“Sorry,” Shadow apologized. “But Captain, I have a question for you.”

“It obviously is important,” He replied. “What is it?”

“What do you know of the Naval Academy and a nearby stable?”

“The Academy is north of us, along the Ponypsco River,” He replied. “The officers and crew for the fleet were being trained there. Or had been trained.”

“Do you know what happened to any of them? Were you the only fleet personnel at the docks?”

“At the time, yes,” He shrugged. “We were only here for a week and to begin doing test runs off the flight deck. We were not set to take on the skeleton crew for a few more days, and then the rest at the docks here at Fort Strong.”

“And what do you know about a stable? Any stables?” Shadow pressed.

“I do not know of any stables nearby,” The Captain replied. “I guess there may be one. I know little about stables. The mission was my focus, making sure that Equestria didn’t need the stables. Stable residence were not always know. They could be very competitive to obtain a residency. No one from Dry Dock City has ever come from a stable to my knowledge.”

Shadow sighed and was agitated. The blacked out text held the answers the same papers had posed.

“Is there a problem?” The Captain asked concerned. “I do not need to see your face to tell you are unstable.”

“Thank you,” Shadow replied. “Information lost to the ages. Stupid shit that deteriorated and only poses questions that can no longer be answered. I am going to go check in with Thunder and the defense team.”

Shadow walked all the way over, letting his mind clear as much as possible.

“Ah, perfect timing,” Thunder said at his arrival. “You can see our minefield laid out.”

“Good pattern and depth,” Shadow nodded.

“Then maybe you can see our curious visitors,” Thunder pointed. “Its between three and five Super Ponies, staying on the fringes of the buildings and just watching. We believe they are oblivious of the minefield.”

“No idea what they are up to?” Shadow asked.

“None,” Thunder shrugged. “If it stays just those five, we will repel them.”

“Sounds good,” Shadow nodded. “Keep me informed.”

Shadow trotted off to find Slice and Storm. The docks were getting full. The teams were loading everything they could for each shipment, but it was taking time and they were back logged. It was better than waiting for the equipment to arrive at the docks.

Shadow finally found Slice on the eastern side of the fort. He was next to what appeared to be a naval gun mounted in the concrete. It was below the concrete barrier, but it was obviously mounted to allow it to be popped up to aim and shoot. Maximum crew and gun protection.

“Ah!” Slice exclaimed. “Great timing. These guns need the rust worked off of them and a good coat of paint, but should work.”

“We care why?” Shadow asked.

“Because this mechanism is the track that rotates them, but this is what raises the gun up, and it can also be elevated several degrees. This gun, it could be taken down to it’s parts, moved back and incorporated into the defense of the city.”

“It is too big. You would have the same problem as the cannons on the ships,” Shadow shot back, confused.

Slice was excited. “No, these are meant to defend this fort from incoming attacks. In a big way, but in a level way. The ones on the ship can’t be brought level over the walls. The ships are too low in dry dock. But with the right placement, these can be used to shoot something between a hundred yards out to two miles!”

“We have better things to do,” Shadow replied. “Their walls have stood very well all these years. So has their defenses and defenders. Besides, one cannon...”

“There are five,” Slice cut him off. “And just because they have stood, doesn’t meant they should go without. It won’t be hard to incorporate them. The hardest part will be moving some of these pieces like the cannon barrel itself.”

“But it is only a 6 inch gun,” He continued to argue. “Its just like the ones on the ships, but mounted on a land design. And a single, shorter barrel. It uses the same rounds. It would not be hard to set this up.”

Shadow sighed and took his helmet off. Slice took his off as well. They didn’t want this conversation to accidentally be carried across the coms.

“We are beginning to put real time and effort into this city,” Shadow quietly growled. “I know we have sins to atone for, but this is getting ridiculous. Having fun killing these beasts for a purpose is one thing. But…”

“But nothing! We don’t need to unlock the other vaults. We have all relevant supplies found and the others are very secure. But we will because they want to and we won’t leave a job half done!”

“Slice, we said we would do it! We didn’t know about the vaults and being that secured. And at this point, it is them doing the work. We are not going out of our way. And we get to reap some of the rewards. They have our rifle rounds. We can replenish here.”

“And you plan to just leave without helping their farming situation?”

Shadow growled in frustration and began to pace.

“We still are facing the same problem,” Shadow growled. “How much do we, as Enclave recon soldiers, put into a city that won’t definitively be our ally?”

“As much as we need to for our peace of mind,” Slice shot back. “And we might need them. If we don’t…”

“NO!” Shadow cut him off. “We can’t begin to put stock in being stuck here. We can’t lose ourselves like that. Even as a contingency plan. We all have family to get back to. A job to quit and old stations to resume.”

“I spent the last few years working on engine pitch and angles,” Slice shot back. “Storm did too. We were experimenting. We got half of the fleet to optimize their engines by up to 2%. It was boring as hell and pointless. Battle will drop efficiency to at most, 90%, negating everything we slaved to do. But we didn’t have anything better to do. At least not for guys so skilled as us. I don’t want to go back to that. Or being that lonely.”

“Pull your head out of the engines and you would find a dozen perfect mares,” Shadow replied. “Same with us all. We just have to surface to breath from our work long enough. I barely got it with Cardinal, but I got it. And so will you.”

“And if I don’t want to stay up there?” Slice asked. He was very serious about the question.

Shadow swallowed a pit, it thudded into his stomach. “You are serious. Why?”

“I will always miss my family,” Slice sighed. “But up there, its nothing special. Not enough for me to have settled down. I had no reason to pull my head out of the engines. We may be expendable for those reasons, but we also were the ones who also won’t typically care. At least not enough for anypony to notice.”

Shadow sat down. He was shaking. He never expected to be having this discussion. Let alone in the middle of the mission, in the field.

“Is your mind made up?” Shadow asked.

“No,” Slice replied. “Its conflicted. Very conflicted. But at least here, I am making a difference. An impact. You grew up doing that. I didn’t. I grew up getting yelled at for opening some appliance up.”

“This place…” Shadow began. “I guess it deserves us putting some effort in. Improve what we can over the next few days. This fort mission, it was fueled but rage and adrenaline, but we can maybe, not only make a difference with their life in the city, but maybe help them see the Enclave in a way that will make it so the Enclave doesn't want to terminate them.”

“For all we know, the invasion might be tomorrow, or next year,” Slice added.

“Or it could be ten, twenty or fifty years,” Shadow replied. “Or never.”

“We have the opportunity to improve their lives, at least for a while,” Slice argued. “If the Enclave comes and kills them all, it isn’t our fault. We can make life better in between. And we should.”

Slice sighed. “I also don’t know if I can go back to just existing up there. With somep… like here. I might brand and banish myself.”

Shadow smiled at Slice. “If we get back, and you really want to leave the Enclave, I know that between the Inquisitors, my Wife and Wonderbolt friends, that we could get you below without being branded. You are not against the Enclave, or a traitor to their, I mean our, ways.”

“That would be nice,” Slice smiled back. “I am not a traitor, I could never be a traitor. But I want my life to mean something. To mean something to ponies who actually care.”

“I agree,” Shadow smiled as he stood back up. “So make a plan to disassemble and move these guns for use in the city’s defenses. IF we get the time. They will be done last and only if the ponies can handle it. On that, I need to check in on loading processes.”

Shadow put his helmet back on and trotted off to the docks. The Captain intercepted him and directed Shadow to Storm. Shadow found him at the first vault’s terminal.

“Ah, Shadow,” Storm said pulling away. “I have things set to only respond to the keys or the master terminal key I developed. The ones we use to reboot our suits, the cloud terminal or Rosemary’s door.”

“Good,” Shadow nodded.

“We are done with vault one,” Nor informed them as he walked up.

They went down to the next level and Shadow opened Vault 2. Inside they found what the had initially expected to find. 300,000 more Anti Air rounds and then the 6 inch shells. 25,000 Armor Piercing rounds, the rest were High Explosive rounds.

“We are out of our league,” Storm said looking at them all. “How are they going to store them all?”

“I do not know,” Shadow replied distracted. He was trying to figure that out.

“The ships have storage for these,” Nor reminded them.

“Yeah, but in their current dry dock situation, they can’t take this weight,” Storm replied. “These rounds are superior to the ones we have in the Enclave.”

“No surprise,” Shadow replied shaking his head to clear it. “We never got these cannons on cloud ships. These were purely for naval and coastal guarding purposes, not anti dragon. But I need to check on the docks anyway. Move the half of the 6s first, then the anti air.”

Shadow moved to the docks. They were packed with supplies, but the boats were back at the city, dropping off their hauls.

“How is it going?” Shadow asked Salt Waters.

“Good,” He replied looking up from the boxes. “The Tugs can’t carry as much as I would like, but the barge has been hauling some really good loads. They are doing an excellent job unloading back there.”

“I never thought about unloading,” Shadow replied. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry,” Salt Waters smiled. “The Captain and Governor made sure that side was taken care of. Including where to put the supplies.”

“I hope you have that covered because the cannon shells are a lot more than we expected,” Shadow replied. “We misjudged the capacity of Fort Strong. Stupid when we think about how many rounds you would want to carry for long term engagements on the seas.”

“Head on back to see how they are handling them,” Salt Waters suggested. “It might be wise to check in either way.”

Shadow nodded and launched. He cruised over the bay at a decent speed. There was no need to rush. They didn’t notice his approach. Most of the city was hard at work moving the supplies. Shadow dropped down near Governor Silver Sifter. They jumped at his sudden arrival.

Shadow removed his helmet to speak and ease their minds.

“How are things here?” Shadow asked Governor Silver Sifter. “I am sorry we forgot about storing things in the city.”

“You were tired, and we did not forget,” The Governor replied. “You have the muscle we never could get assembled, even when more of The Captain's men were around. Now though, this is life, pure living water. I can’t explain fully all that this means. The medical equipment alone will save us for for another hundred years, easily.”

“We certainly did not expect the size of the supply cache,” Shadow replied. “But we are glad that these supplies will go to good use. We have plenty of supplies with us, although we need some of the ammo.”

“The ammo will certainly be given to you,” He smiled. “And if you need some of the medical supplies or D-rations they are yours. If we could share some of the spoils with the Enclave, we would.”

“At this time, you do not want them coming here,” Shadow replied annoyed. “They would strip each ship for the metal, burn the crops and I do not know what would happen to you. I wish it were different, and hope that with time, things will change.”

“I hope that your generosity shows signs of change in the Enclave,” Governor Silver Sifter smiled.

“I wish my heart and mind were not filled with the fears I have,” Shadow admitted. “But I have only been able to see a narrow portion of the Enclave. I know others share my wish for peace. The questions is, will fear or peace be the way the Enclave decides for self preservation.”

“Shadow, we need you,” Thunder radioed.

“I must go,” Shadow stated. “All the philosophy is stated. There is nothing to be discussed further.”

Shadow launched and quickly returned to Thunder. The others were assembled.

“Its getting heated over there,” Thunder told him. “At least seven are poking around.”

“I wish we could bomb them,” Shadow stated.

“You can,” Thunder replied. It was evident he had a fun, mischievous idea, even with the helmet on. “Carry these mines. Arm them and then drop them. If they are close, they go boom! If they are not, we are setting up a minefield for later booms.”

“Load us up,” Shadow chuckled. “My turn to bomb.”

Shadow shaped up to command. “Thunder, hold this line. Nor, back to the docks. Do not send anymore into the vault. Be prepared to close it and retreat. Storm, Slice and I have this.”

They scrambled to follow orders. Shadow took point in their take off. They stayed in a wide formation for optimal bombing location.

Shadow pulled out the first mine, set it and dropped it before the buildings. The others did likewise. A barrier line. He was forced to immediately drop one and toss another. Both were hits. Soon, Shadow had them turn around to drop more. His didn’t want to set up the minefield too deep in. Thicker would be wiser.

Several more explosions went off as more Super Ponies hidden in the ruins stepped out. They finished setting the field up and cruised back.

“Hope that helps,” Shadow said touching down. “We have to be careful. I don’t like sitting here. We have a whole lot to transfer, and not much time with them probing the lines.”

“Command Sergeant Sir,” A guard called. “We can not afford to back down. We don’t want to back down. We can push. We fight them plenty.”

“Noted,” Shadow replied. “We have a lot to do. It may take all night. Its almost lunch and we are only at the second vault. Things are moving at a wonderful speed, but we didn’t expect it to be so expansive.”

“If only we had more boats,” One of them said.

“If only is an if,” Shadow replied. “We have what we have and it is serving us well so far.”

“Shadow,” Storm called. “I am going to play around with Slice for a bit.”

Shadow nodded. “And I am going to the docks. I noticed the boats are back and I wish to over see the loading.”

Shadow hovered over the boats, helmet off, watching as Salt Water and his crew expertly led the loading. The barge was a lot fuller than what Shadow would have liked. But he knew that Salt Waters knew what he was doing.

Shadow watched with a pounding heart as the boats departed. He followed the boats as the navigate back. The bay was calm, but Shadow couldn't help but shutter at every small tip and tilt the barge made.

It passed by soon enough and the boats docked. Skilled hooves began unloading each boat in a neat and orderly fashion. Shadow stopped hovering and set down on top of the closest warehouse to continue watching.

A loud boom echoed from Fort Strong.

“Slice?” Shadow asked annoyed.

“Sorry,” Slice replied. “I had to test it.”

“That isn’t true,” Shadow replied keeping his cool. “You wanted to test it. That is all.”

“Fine,” Slice replied annoyed. “I took a shell and tried to fire the cannon. And it worked. Safely.”

“You are a fool,” Shadow replied pissed off.

“Command Sergeant Major!” Governor Silver Sifter called out very concerned.

“Forgive my foolish Sergeant’s choices,” Shadow called back. There were too many below to easily drop down.

“He has been playing with one of Fort Strong’s naval defenses,” Shadow yelled. “He is convinced it could be put into use for defenses here. I told him to plan for retrieval, last. I guess he got bored and decided a test fire was wise. I wasn’t.”

“We should retrieve those cannons since they work,” The Governor called back. “If they are designed to keep…”

“Their retrieval is scheduled,” Shadow cut him off. “We have a lot more. A lot more to retrieve safely. We will if we can. But its going to be a long day. A very long day. I know they are extremely willing to defend as long as they needed. They have a steel heart. You all do. I can see why you have survived here against any challenges, and will continue to survive. With or without those guns.”


	17. Finishing Strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK: 2 PART 3: BALTIMARE  
> Full Story's Chapter 44
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1 or 13

Shadow slammed down next to Slice at an angle, tossing Slice onto his side, hard.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Shadow screamed. “And you have a box of more shells!”

“So what?” Slice yelled back as he scrambled to his hooves to respond to Shadow's aggressiveness.

“FIRST OFF!” Shadow growled. “You didn’t ask permission. That is a huge flaw. SECOND! You may have set off a trigger, giving the Super Ponies reason to attack. This place may now have gained a lot more value. THIRD! They may never have realized that these are guns or that they work. If they push, and we have to leave, they now know the guns work and can turn them against the city!”

“I get what you were trying to do,” Shadow continued, lowering his voice. “I get the testing and tinkering, but you just jeopardized everypony here! You have to think further ahead. It may be more than the Super Ponies that heard that as well. Give that some thought as you figure out how to dismantle these and transport them.”

Slice sighed. “I am sorry Sir. I didn’t think Sir. I know how they need to be dismantled and can put them back together. I will put the box with the others and see about assisting elsewhere, like the docks at the city.”

“No Sergeant,” Shadow ordered. “We need you here. They have things covered there. You would only be in the way. And we need to have you here for when they attack. Report to Sergeant Thunder, under his command.”

“Yes Command Sergeant Major Sir,” Slice replied, saluting.

When Slice had left, Shadow left out a sigh of relief. He hadn’t needed to ever get so forceful or put his foot down as a commander. And he didn’t like it.

Shadow looked at the gun. There was a lot of rust on the ground. Firing the gun had shaken it all free. It was amazing that it still worked. Shadow picked up the case and examined it. No clear issue with the breach, the ignition was perfect. After all these years and rust, things seemed fine.

Storm found Shadow before he left the area.

“You put Slice under Thunder,” Storm said with a good dose of humor. “His idiotic choice was, well idiotic. If I had known.”

“I know,” Shadow replied. “Lets move forward. Your work?”

“Terminals are taken care of. I can open any vaults and secure them. I have also secured what is stored in each vault. Except there is a mini vault inside Vault 5. I have no idea what is inside.”

“Have you uncovered anything about the Naval Academy or a Stable?” Shadow asked.

“No, nothing,” Storm replied. “But I barely have explored things in their terminal system and these terminals are primarily for vault access. I will look into things more.”

“If you can, do,” Shadow replied. “We can not afford to waste time on it though. There are more important matters. Like this secret vault. Lets go. At this point, you are the only one who I trust that I can pull.”

“Nor?” Storm asked following Shadow.

“No point is pulling him away just yet,” Shadow answered.

They stepped into the fort and took the personnel elevator down to level five. Storm quickly opened the door through the terminal. Vault 5 was full of 16s, all armor piercing high explosives by the look at the markings.

“Judging off of the other vaults, that is where it should be,” Storm said tapping the wall. “No terminal. Nothing”

“Well, this is probably the only key,” Shadow said holding it up. “Time to find the keyhole.”

They combed the wall, finding nothing. Nor was called in and the third vault was opened. Nothing showed up.

Shadow stepped over to the intercom.

“Captain, I need you to run a message for me,” Shadow called.

“The Captain here.”

“I need a word for word message sent to Sergeant Thunder.”

“Of course. Real military fashion,” The Captain replied.

“Tell Sergeant Thunder to meet us in Vault 5 and to bring Master Sergeant Apple Slice.”

“Understood Command Sergeant Major Shadow Flare.”

Shadow turned to the others. “I want to field promote Sergeant Thunder to Master Sergeant.”

“It is a good promotion,” Storm smiled. “Field promotions might be in order for all, except for Slice.”

Shadow just shook his head. “Fool.”

Thunder and Slice arrived and began to assist.

“I can’t find anything,” Slice shrugged. “Are you certain this isn’t just a wall?”

“Have you ever known me to be wrong?” Storm asked, playfully offended.

“Alright, alright,” Slice replied. “I fucked up and let it get the better of me. But this is not conductive to us.”

“Fine,” Shadow sighed. “For now.”

“You opened the first two vaults with a key card and key. Storm now has terminal control. Where did you find those?”

“Top floor, the Colonel’s office. Under his desk he had a combination safe. The poor fool had to have it scratched under the desk. Small and in reverse, but still had to scribble it. I got lucky to find it.”

“Anything else in the safe?” Storm asked.

“A 44 Magnum like the one I just bought,” Shadow nodded. “Along with some ammo. And… a large file about the workings here, the ship yard, the fleet and the naval academy, with a mention of a stable. Stable 50, right by the academy. A lot of redacted.”

Shadow pulled the file out. “Basically useless. Just to pose questions that it can’t answer. No word on this vault though. Or any of them. But I believe that this, actually holds a mention of the secrets within. Somewhere in the deep dark castle of the black blocks.”

The Intercom was opened. “Command Major, Red reports multiple explosions in the preemptive minefield.”

“Thank you,” Shadow replied. “They can handle it out there for now. Keep me posted.”

Shadow looked at Thunder.

“For now they should be fine,” He confirmed.

“The other vaults had small key latches,” Slice continued. “Indistinguishable against the stone. And the key cards readers were barely there. It is a very small key.”

“Key!” Shadow said darting out of the vault.

Shadow swiped the card to pop out the door. It only had one key hole. Shadow inserted it and turned it once to open the main door. He turned it again. The sound of the inner vault doors opening started up a minute later.

“One extra turn, cleverly hidden,” Shadow chuckled.

The vault was against the wall, so the door swung in and flush with the wall, not sticking out at a 90 degree like the main doors. They made it obvious Shadow was to head in first. Shadow looked at the metal cases along the wall. He wiped off the top of one and he took a deep breath in a vein attempt to keep his heart rate stable. A blue, seven pointed star was on the top.

“Fuck,” Storm swore. “Well, this is mission information The Captain was not aware of.”

“Megaspells,” Shadow sighed. “Both in aerial bomb configuration and 16 inch guns.”

“How can you tell? Slice asked.

“These are shielded containers,” Storm replied. “The only reason you shielded special ammunition was for megaspells.”

“And they have 6 inch shells,” Thunder added opening another case.

“We can’t leave these here,” Storm stuttered.

“We can’t take them out,” Shadow shot back. “These are locked deeper inside for a reason.”

“They are secure and shielded here,” Thunder replied. “They should stay locked in here. I know we can seal this much more securely and we don’t have to worry about emissions.”

“I know we should,” Slice said picking a 6 inch shell up.

“PUT IT DOWN!” Shadow ordered.

“Sorry,” Slice replied setting it down carefully.

“Thunder,” Storm called. “Take the Sergeant and retake your post.”

“Yes Sir,” Thunder replied.

Storm outranked Thunder by leagues and he followed the simple order. He didn’t want to be nearby these things any longer than he had to. And it got Slice out of the way. They didn’t trust him right now.

“What kind are these?” Nor asked. “There are no emissions of any kind. Are these really Megaspells?”

“No idea what type,” Storm replied. “But these warnings do indicate that they are at least spell enhanced bombs and shells. Any files? Anything?”

“I will check out in the main vault,” Nor said backing out of the area.

“Are you going to leave me too?” Storm asked. “Afraid?”

“Fuck yeah I am afraid,” Shadow chuckled. “One of these goes off and we all die. The city and even more. But no, we have a problem to solve here.”

“The Zebras had a spell,” Storm said thinking. “Balefire it was called. They were able to get it to be used with a small portable launcher. By what we know, Equestria never obtained that technology. Well the small, portable version. They replicated the big one. It was the main type traded back and forth.”

“What exactly do you know about Megaspells?” Shadow asked as he set a shell down.

“Everything the Enclave has,” Storm replied. “But these are not Balefire. Or that pink cloud. These are blue. Or distinctly marked with a blue heptagram.”

“We need to find out,” Shadow replied. “And we need to keep this secret.”

“Nor,” Storm called.

“Yes?” Nor asked, only poking his head around the corner. “Access the terminal and see what you can mine.”

“Mine?” Nor asked confused.

“Sorry, plug into the terminal and begin mining data through Matrix Omega. It is in your suit.”

“Right,” Nor nodded.

“A program designed to pull out information on megaspells?” Shadow asked.

“Yes,” Storm nodded distracted.

“How much do you know about the reaction of megaspells?” Shadow followed up.

“Not to much. That was information we were lacking. Theory mostly. It has always been a lot of theory.”

“Can you theorize about these?”

Storm thought for a bit. “Balefire was an explosive with necromantic bits, hence the ghouls. Pink cloud was a poison gas. But these physical bombs are intriguing. These would hold a spell for release, much like our Novasurge battle rifles. They are meant to connect up with a harness...”

“In that box,” Shadow pointed.

“That the Pegasus would release,” Storm continued. “Which means as powerful as these have to be, they must be on a timer trigger to allow for the pony to clear. A bomb is a bomb, but these 6 inch shells are not big. And there are what, ten times, the number of 6s.”

“No, there are 160 16s, each cannon can fire ten,” Nor called out. “First thing I did was count. There are approximately 300 6s, or 25 per cannon.”

“I bet these 6s were going to be rolled out onto the battlefield using mobile cannons and Cloudship guns,” Storm continued. “The Raptors use 12s, not 16s or 6s. But the coastal defense guns can fire these. Assuming they were going to be more mobile, I bet these were going to be…”

Storm froze, stuck in mid thought.

“Harnesses,” Storm said starting back up. “The only non shielded box.”

Storm pulled the box off the shelf and dumped them onto the floor. A small case plopped out from the bottom. Storm opened it.

“Papers regarding these,” Storm smiled.

Storm set them down and quickly threw the harnesses back into the box and shelved them.

“Seal those three cases and let’s go,” Storm ordered. “We can not allow them to know of these.”

Shadow hit to button to seal the inner vault and it sealed back up like it was apart of the wall.

“We can read these safely later,” Storm announced as he tucked the case away in his bags.

“So far, nothing,” Nor reported.

“Unplug,” Storm said, answering Nor’s silent request.

“Nothing, no indication,” Shadow ordered. “If anypony asks, we had difficulty getting the fifth open. I will verbally relay that to Thunder and Slice.”

“I will take a quick look at these,” Storm said. “Just to make sure we can leave them securely here.”

“Understood,” Shadow nodded.

Shadow headed up and out the front doors.

“There you are!” The Captain called out. “Its late, but we have lunch. Fresh food. I trust everything has been fine?”

“Yes, thank you,” Shadow replied. He was extremely thankful his helmet was on to hide his face. “I have something to ask Thunder, I will join momentarily.”

“Everything alright below?” The Captain pressed.

“Just trying to find some information,” Shadow sighed. “And the bottom vault was being a pain. It has been successfully unlocked and relocked until we get to it.”

“Good,” The Captain smiled.

Shadow trotted off quickly to the defense line. It was easy to get Thunder and Slice alone. They took their helmets off.

“Listen. As far as anypony is aware, Vault 5 was giving us trouble opening,” Shadow ordered. “If we are asked about any more delays or discussions, we were discussing odd puzzles we get from bits and pieces here and there from files and terminals. Direct them to me if that line of discussion is pursued.”

“Understood,” Slice replied immediately and saluting.

Slice was doing what he could to shape up after his earlier choice. Thunder just nodded his head. They had received fresh food and were about to start since Red Team was almost done.

Storm and Nor were at the docks with the others, helmets off and chatting as if nothing was wrong.

“Good, you joined us quickly,” Storm smiled. “Fresh food. From the farms.”

They chuckled.

“What are you insinuating,” A pony yelled aggressively.

“Hold your tongue” Shadow barked. “Nothing against you or your hard work. We were laughing about me and my home. As well as some inside jokes.”

“Stop griping!” The Captain ordered as well. “I’ve caught the chatter. If they can do all this, its worth listening to him about farming. There is more to life than just being a soldier of their kind.”

“A soldier of what kind exactly?” Somepony asked.

The Captain sighed. “I mean doing their job, exploring out here and trying to survive so their families can survive. It is dangerous out here and more so since they know nothing of the area. But they have a life outside of this exploring assignment. Families. Homes. They have other experiences and trainings.”

“Like what?” Salt Waters asked kindly. “You can easily find out what we do and probably know half of our jobs.”

“Farming,” Shadow smiled. “Very harsh circumstance in my district. But we did all we could to feed ourselves in the community and more importantly, everypony else that we could. Turnips were my family’s crops.”

“And we were the first in the area, called a homestead. A lot of prestige and other social nuances I was beginning to learn about being a homestead. Over two hundred years of experience passed down from generation to generation.”

Shadow sighed. Thinking about home brought up so many emotions. He wanted to go home, wanted them to be pleased. But was he even pleased with himself?

“And recently,” Shadow continued slowly. “My father and his best friend traveled days to help a failing community. They had no irrigation and lost that technique. It took them days to reteach them. But it was a farming community that was in major trouble. They were on the verge of their crops sliding, destroying most, if not all, of their oat crops.”

“But that doesn’t say much about me, only my home,” Shadow finished.

“It says a lot,” Salt Waters replied. “About how much you care. We have seen that twice now. It also says you know what you are talking about when it comes to farming.”

“Thank you,” Shadow blushed. It was the first time he had blushed in front of them. “They did their best to equip even me with all the knowledge on how to farm. And more importantly, how to live and care for others. The wasteland here can make that easy to forget.”

“What about you two?” Salt Waters asked Nor and Storm.

“Oh,” Nor said clearing his throat. “Well, I lived a boring, normal life. I was always enthralled by the natural sciences. Weather, chemistry, physics, and such. It is normal to send foals to a specialized school if they desire it, so I was sent to a school that prepared me to be a scientist, and landed me here.”

“I have nothing special like the Command Sergeant Major,” Nor continued. “Parents, a sister who is married with three foals, but no Pegasus special in my life. I kept my head in the clouds, literally. I love weather and clouds most of all and have spent a lot of time on them.”

“Three foals?” Storm asked. “The population limits?”

“Population limits?” Salt Waters asked.

“We have limited resources,” Shadow stated. “A generation or two without restricting how many foals are born and we would starve. As well as lacking raw resources. Reconnecting with Equestria should fix that. Maybe not immediately, but it will. We just have to find the way and figure out what is going on here culturally and more importantly, scientifically. Like these Super Ponies.”

“Yeah, well my family is powerful and smart,” Nor admitted. “More than I let on to the team. I want my own way, not what my family gives me. My sister's foals, the first two proved to be brilliant, so they were given permission to have a third. For the betterment of all.”

“I got yelled at a lot,” Storm said taking control of the conversation with a chuckle. “Sergeant Slice pulled appliances apart to understand the mechanisms that made them work. I was pulling them apart to understand wiring and then into the software and coding itself.”

“We didn’t know each other until a few years ago when we assigned to the same unit, but we had basically the same backgrounds. We both went to a mechanic and tech school, similar to the science school Sergeant Nor went to. Both of us grew up learning mechanics or technical aspects because we were good at it. It was our duty, like it was Command Sergeant Major Shadow Flare’s to farm.”

“Sergeant Thunder,” Shadow picked up. “I am pretty sure his family was all military and a long line. So he knew nothing else. Our late Lieutenant, he was a medic because he grew up with a mother who was a doctor. I am the only pony who was not raised in a way that reflects the specific role we have on this assignment.”

“Wonderful,” Salt Waters smiled. “We should get back to work. It was a good break. It was good to get to know the ponies inside the armor and under those masked helmets.”

“Agreed,” Shadow smiled. “The food was wonderful.”

“Good, then tomorrow we can introduce you to a local delicacy we were told to withhold,” Salt Waters stated. “The Governor was afraid it might be… too wasteland for you. You do not have to sample if you do not want. I know it is certainly odd.”

“And you will leave us in suspense until then,” Nor chuckled. “Fine. We have a job to do and not be distracted.”

“Shadow,” Storm said. “I need to speak with you, in private.”

“I went too far, didn’t I?” Nor chuckled. “Sorry.”

Storm and Shadow shook their head and walked off towards the coastal defense guns.

“I have barely had a chance to look into them,” Storm said when they were in the clear. “But they are megaspells. They are known as Star Dust. Hence the seven pointed star, or heptagram. They are not inert, but do require a trigger. The impact will do that. The bombs have a timed internal impact device that can be synchronized so that the city can have the bombs dropped onto it and then detonated all at once.”

“What are we talking about here?” Shadow asked, trying to control his breathing.

“I need more time. An hour or two,” Storm stated. “I should be able to get the answer before we open Vault 5.”

“Make it so,” Shadow replied. “Get me that information.”

Shadow went inside the fort and watched as they systematically removed the shells from vault three. Their speed was impressive. The day was getting longer. The fourth vault was opened at the start of the evening. It would be a late night.

“Command Sir,” A pony said walking over. “The others are looking for you.

“Thank you,” Shadow smiled.

Storm met him at the top.

“Thunder needs to see us first,” He smiled.

They trotted off to the defense line.

“Good,” Thunder said trotting out to meet them. “They are amassing their numbers. I believe it will be a night attack. Most of the mines you dropped have gone off, but they may have been destroying them from a distance. The others strongly want to stay.”

“I will consider things,” Shadow nodded. “But Storm has a report for me that may prove critical to the answer.”

They stepped further away so the two of them could talk. Storm took a deep breath before beginning. He was very factual to hide his fear and move through it in a quick, but thorough report.

“Star Dust. Test records indicate there is no residual effects after they detonate, which is different than any other megaspell. It has two stages. The first is the initial explosion. Extremely volatile, hot and deadly. It is not a small one either.”

“That is where stage two comes in. A concussive blast that is four times as powerful and at least four times as large. It would destroy buildings and cause instant death by anypony caught in it’s radius. It would be felt at non lethal strengths for a mile or more after that. There would be no external marks, only internal damage. That is assuming the subject is not thrown into something to cause external trauma.”

“The blast is a blue explosion and blue sparkling dust falls calmly after all the destruction. The sparkles are helium residue, by it is burned up quickly as it all settles down. Just enough to sparkle.”

“A sixteen inch shell could destroy half of Baltimare. The crater made in Fillydelphia is much deeper than what Star Dust would cause, but the radius would be bigger. The concussive blast would kill any inside if it did not destroy a building.”

“Many of the skyscrapers could withstand being hit with the blast starting at the middle of the zone, but anypony inside would still be too fragile to survive. That isn’t equating for the debris field that would be projected into them as well. Even inside, glass and anything else would buckle, break, crack, shatter, and be tossed about at deadly speeds. Dull or no edge objects could easily cut or even be driven through a body.”

“Storm,” Shadow said as he finished taking it all in. “Are there more?”

“I do not believe so,” Storm replied. “This took considerable skill and effort to even make a bomb. A 6 was a lot, and the 16s, well only three unicorns were making them. I do not believe they had more time or were able to teach any other unicorns to conjure Star Dust.”

“The conjuring was on a ship out in the sea, which would come in after each session to drop off the shells and allow the unicorns to rest. The vessel was called the Polaris. It carried a minimum crew and was stripped to make the ship the most optimal for the conjuring of these spells. I do believe it is the one that is poking it’s bits out of the bay there.”

Shadow nodded. It was low tied, so there were some antennas and half of a bridge poking out of the water a ways out from the fort’s docks. The bridge was pointing out of the bay, and that put the rear at docking off the long arm of the docks. It was most likely the Polaris.

“Chance any of them are below the water?” Shadow followed up.

“Little,” Storm replied. “They followed a typical work day schedule from what I could see. At the time that Baltimare was hit, the ship would have been heading out to begin conjuring. But they would not start until a mile or more out from the shore.”

“What would a bomb or 6 do?” Shadow asked.

Neither could look at the other. They just stared off out to the sea.

“A 6 would take out a few blocks, but it’s primary role was naval combat. A near hit by a single shell would at least severely cripple the target, while a direct hit would probably be enough to sink even the Shining Armor. The location would matter. It would require a low enough strike to rend open the hull below the water line, just as any other shell would. The difference being the size shell is small, more portable and you can be at a closer, more accurate range.”

“To destroy Dry Dock City, you would need two or three strikes to effectively kill everypony, since it is a long city spanning all of the dry docks. Two more directly at the ships and then the whole place would be rubble. The size is a major limiter for power.”

“The bombs are small. Bigger destruction than what we dropped, even Thunder’s 50s, but that is a block or two. Hence why they were to be linked up and synchronized. Then they would exponentially increase in their abilities. The spell builds on itself if the explosions are close enough. And with their naval cannons, they could easily drop multiple shells onto the same spot at once, timed from different ships even.”

“We can not let these out,” Shadow said stating the obvious. “And it looks like the only ones who knew they were here at Fort Strong, and died. And with little to no open records anywhere else.”

“I do believe so,” Storm sighed. “That is somehow comforting.”

“It should be,” Shadow chuckled. “We know where they are. We know they are safe. And we know that nopony else can find out and access them.”

Shadow picked up his helmet. “Thunder is going to need us. The light is almost gone.”

“Plan?” Storm asked as he put his on.

“Probably going to put up a forward line of the minefield,” Shadow replied. “Us. A wall to repel them and keep our final card hidden.”

They walked back to the defense line.

“Thunder,” Shadow called out over their coms. “Do you think we can handle things ourselves?”

“It is a strong force,” Thunder replied. “But yes.”

“We are ready to open Vault 5,” The Captain added. “Does that have any bearing on the situation?”

“No Sir,” Shadow replied. “How soon till the docks are cleared?”

“Probably two more trips,” The Captain replied. “These 16 inch shells are big. They take up space quickly.”

“Nor, can you handle opening the vault?” Shadow asked.

“Yes, Storm gave me terminal access.”

“Stand ready there,” Shadow ordered. “The four of us can handle things here.”

Shadow looked around. “Gather those fire barrels and lets get fires roaring. It will blind them to our positions behind them and give us light to see them.

Half of them hurried off to begin the task. It was over fairly quickly.

“Sure up your defenses,” Thunder ordered. “But we will not be provocative in any fashion. We have a little more work to do.”

“I can’t track them at this range,” Shadow stated after a while. “We have too much distance. I also can’t I get an accurate read on their head count. Its between ten and fifty, but I am learning towards thirty.”

“Thirty is a dangerous number,” Storm replied. “Can we hold them?”

“Here, yes,” Thunder replied. “Most would fall prey to the minefield. I would prefer to not let that happen, yet. Thinning their numbers would be best. If they break through the minefield, these ponies might be training militia, but their armor is little and we would have trouble with a retreat.”

“Right,” Shadow nodded. “We need to play that card carefully. It is a strong one, but can be very weak.”

“I do not want to test how strong it is,” Thunder replied. “But I feel that it is an insult to them. They are eager, but skilled.”

“Then we let them fight,” Shadow replied. “Thunder, how does this sound. The assault begins and we take our place in the middle, to shield the minefield. When the pressure begin to be too much, we back out and let the defense line do their job.”

“And third then,” Thunder picked up. “Is the retreat of the defense line, for us to hold while they safely board and depart. The minefield can handle the final departure.”

“Exactly,” Shadow nodded. “Relay the plans and prepare the team. Slice, fall out and wait by the docks. Hopefully we can do the cannons, but they will need you on deck, ready. Nor, your team should be able to handle it without you leading. I will need you and you guns here.”

“Team,” Thunder addressed. “Nor and Storm will be on the flanks, opening up with the miniguns. Shadow and I will be opening up with more accurate fire while you, Nor and Storm, keep them at bay and their heads down.”

“Understood,” Storm replied. “Preparing mentally for this. I am not used to the minigun.”

“Just breath,” Thunder coached. “Your job is not to kill, but to keep their heads down and at bay, enough for us to put a round or two into their heads.”

The Captain touched down next to them.

“I have ammo for you,” He announced. “I know it fits your guns. We have been holding it here for your use.”

“Thank you Captain,” Shadow nodded. “We will get to loading those up.”

“You might want unarmored hooves to do it,” The Captain suggested.

“That would be wise,” Thunder replied.

With half a dozen pairs of hooves, it took no time at all for the defense team to load them up.

“I hate the calm before the storm,” Nor sighed. “I…”

“We all do,” Thunder replied. “Battle is always preferable than being on the cusp of battle. One we have control, the other we do not.”

They stood waiting. Watching. Things would happen fast when they started, but for now it was wait and watch.

“Opening up Vault 5,” Slice informed them. “I am preparing to begin the cannon dismantling. I am not much help.”

“Understood,” Shadow replied.

Shadow lost track of time since the sun was gone.

“That is the last of the shells being moved to the docks,” The Captain informed them. “We have three trips, without the cannons. They are beginning to break down the cannons. We are tired. Very tired.”

“What time is it?” Shadow asked.

“About 2100,” The Captain replied. “It has been a very long day with a lot of heavy lifting.”

“Good,” Shadow replied, unsure as what else to say.

“We are loading the last shipment,” The Captain updated them a while later.

“Good,” Shadow replied calmly. “Because this is about to start. They are about to begin the assault. They are like waves, coming up to the shore and moving back, yet to fully attack.”

“Do you need me?” Slice called.

“Stay there,” Shadow replied. “If we are to move those cannons you love so much, then stay there.”

“They are the only thing that wants _you_ to stick anything in it,” Storm jested.

“Here they come,” Thunder replied tensing up. “Launch!”

They launched straight up and fanned out, cruising over the minefield at a high, unseen level. They dropped straight down, shaking the ground. They were greeted by a swarm coming out to challenge them.

“Cross fire!” Thunder ordered.

Storm and Nor opened up with their laser miniguns, forcing all of the Super Ponies to rethink things. They did not like getting burned.Thunder banged away with his GPER, putting lead into the pinned Super Ponies. Shadow was using his Novasurge.

BANG! Down. BANG! Down!

Shadow was knocking down Super Ponies and every so often, they were disappearing into glowing, gooey ash. Shadow’s Novasurge rifle kicked out a spent power cell. It only half ejected, jamming his rifle.

“Novasurge jammed!” Shadow shouted over their coms.

“I’ll get it,” Storm replied.

“Stay focused,” Shadow ordered. “I have this. My GPER is fine.”

Nor’s minigun reloaded. He used the few seconds to fire a rocket. His gun spun back up and continued the assault. There was a noticeable slant in the body line, accounting for the few that got ahead of the others while the gun reloaded.

Shadow switched to his grenade launcher and carpet bombed their front line. It gave them a minute of respite from taking hits.

“Keep it up!” Thunder encouraged.

“Report from the docks?” Shadow panted as he reloaded his GPER. “The beating is starting.”

“Half loaded!” Slice replied. “I am coming to give backup!”

“PHASE TWO!” Thunder ordered.

Shadow was last to launch. Two large caliber rounds slammed into his head right before take off. Shadow flapped erratically back to the line. It was a stumbled landing. Shadow put his hoof to his head to knock his E.F.S. display online. It was only half on.

Shadow felt a pony shake him to get his attention. He fumbled to pull his helmet off. He couldn't find the release and tipped over. Two ponies caught him and his helmet was pulled off.

Shadow could only hear ringing with his helmet off and the lights were blinding. The pain came a moment later. They pressed something against his head and then bound it off.

“Can you hear me?” Nor’s voice finally got through to Shadow.

“I,” Shadow stumbled. “It doesn’t hurt. Is it bad?”

“You are fine, but heading back to the docks,” Nor ordered.

Shadow’s vision focused. One eye, but focused.

“Nor,” Shadow said looking at him. “Not going to happen. How is phase two?”

“Fine. But we have to get you back.”

“No,” Shadow pushed him away. “My accuracy is needed.”

“Don’t be stubborn!” Nor yelled grabbing at Shadow. “You don’t have a reference point to aim!”

“I KNOW HOW TO SHOOT WITH JUST MY EYES!” Shadow said, insulted.

Shadow just sauntered off towards the front lines.

“You do not look good,” Thunder commented. “Ready?”

“Nor said I’m fine,” Shadow yelled back. “But he also said I couldn't shoot without the helmet.”

“Sad day to be him!” Thunder laughed.

“How are our guys with the hits?” Shadow asked surveying the line.

“Fine. Suit damage, but you and I took the main fire. Nor and Storm were laying it down out there!”

“Fuck yeah the were!” Shadow yelled bumping his hoof.

The defense line was putting down a lot of stopping power. They had taken some hits and were dealing with them.

“Plan?” Shadow asked.

“Let them hold them off,” Thunder said pulling Shadow down into cover as a rocket zoomed overhead. “They can handle things. Reload while you can.”

“Right,” Shadow replied.

His Novasurge was still jammed. It couldn’t be cleared in the field like this.He set his last GPER Clip in the slot and pushed the rounds in. Only a quarter fit. He had some breathing room with spare ammo for it. He was planning on using his minigun.

“Shadow, I need you here,” Thunder ordered moving Shadow to the location. “I will be nearby and make sure you leave with us.”

“And you will be?” Shadow asked. “In case it is I who have to drag you out.”

Thunder chuckled and pointed. Only a few yards away.

It wasn’t much longer when Thunder ordered the retreat of the defense line. Shadow spun up the minigun and opened fire. He concentrated on shooting and only shooting. Nothing else mattered. No pain, no fear, just to make sure they didn’t make it to the minefield. He lost track of time. All he knew is that he fired long enough for two reloads of his minigun. When it ran out, it would be out.

“Lets go!” Thunder said sliding up and giving Shadow a quick hit to make sure he got the message.

Somepony opened up with a barrage of rockets to cover their final dash. Although they didn’t need to boats, they retreated to the docks. They were almost done loading the last few pieces of the last cannon.

Salt Waters barked more orders to pick up the pace.

“Back in the boats,” Thunder ordered. “We can’t let you get caught on these docks. Tug boats, man the miniguns and if you can shoot from cover, you are clear to.”

The minefield began to sound off as the Super Ponies finally reached it. The tub boats launched.

“Go!” Salt Waters ordered. “Onto the cargo! It is the only space left!”

They risked breaking the ties to leave safely. Salt Waters barely made it onto the barge after double checking that there was nopony left behind. The Captain flew with them, covering the boats. The tug boats never had to fire a shot, to the annoyance of their passengers. But it was for the best.

Thunder led them in a circling pattern over the boats as they slowly moved. The barge was sitting low in the water and was moving painfully slow. One of the tug boats sped ahead of the others. It was carrying injured.

When they finally docked, willing hooves surged the barge to unload the cannons that were supposed to save their city. Shadow touched down and was immediately called over.

“I am Metal Heart, the resident healer,” She introduced himself. “We need to take a look at that head wound.”

“It’s fine,” Shadow shrugged. “No pain. My helmet got cracked from a round. A healing potion will take care of things.”

Shadow was stopped as he turned around. Metal Heart was using her magic to restrict his movements.

“You have a metal shard sticking out between the bandages,” She struggled to say. She couldn’t do both at the the same time.

“Right,” Shadow said stopping any resistance.

Shadow stepped out of his armor and shook himself a bit. The patter of lead shards dropping to the ground froze him.

“I guess my armor is really beat up,” He chuckled.

“I have your armor,” Nor said trotting up. “Rest up, don’t worry about it. I will begin to mend it, you just heal up. But I think we all have small cuts and bruises from bullet fragments slipping through. You can see that most of my chest is gone and with the adrenaline gone, I feel like I was slammed through a few walls.”

“Currently, you are my worst injury,” Metal Heart said calmly. “Lets get you to my office so we do not have to move you.”

Shadow nodded his head twice. His head was really beginning to hurt. Nor was right, the adrenaline was gone and it was not going to be a fun time.


	18. Recovering Strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK: 2 PART 3: BALTIMARE  
> Full Story's Chapter 45
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1 or 13

Shadow looked at the ceiling. He had just woken up. He knew he was in their hospital. He remembered that much. There was medical equipment off to his right in front of a sheet. A sheet was also in front of him. He was nestled in the corner.

“You are awake,” Metal Heart smiled coming over.

“That I am,” Shadow smiled back.

“How do you feel?” She asked.

“About as fine as you could expected,” Shadow moaned. “I have survived drops from two hundred yards with ease, smacked head first into a building during a tight training maneuver at speed you couldn't believe and slammed into giant floor elevators at crippling speeds to fix a jam, but this… I ache all over.”

“Your armor’s shell was barely together,” Metal Heart replied. “And your suit underneath had a ton of holes from bits of metal. You made it despite a lot of small cuts and that head wound.”

“What exactly happened with it?” Shadow asked. “I never really got that. I had a battle to fight, to survive.”

“There were two key strikes,” Metal Heart replied. “The first above your left eye, the second along the base of your mane on your forehead. That is the one that shattered the helmet and drove a sizable shard into your skull. I had to pull it out of the bone. If it was reversed you would be missing your left eye.”

“Damn,” Shadow sighed. “It is the next day, right?”

“Yes,” She replied with a slight chuckle. “Now for the pain, Med-X. Later I will give you a second health potion.”

“My bags have healing potions,” Shadow yawned. “Use those or take them to restock yours.”

“We have enough thanks to you,” She smiled. “We won’t hoard them, but we won’t pass them out at minor injuries. You did a lot for us.”

“We didn’t do…” Shadow didn’t finish as he fell asleep.

Shadow awoke with a fright. Where was his necklace? It was accented by a screeching noise off to his side. He couldn't move and strained even more.

“Relax,” Shadow heard Nor say to him.

Nor was by his side, pushing Shadow gently down as he coached him to relaxing. Shadow felt the force disappear and realized he was being restrained by unicorn magic, for his own good. He looked over to see Metal Heart panting.

“What has you…”

Shadow cut Nor off by latching onto his foreleg.

“Where is it!” He demanded in panic. “Where is my necklace!”

“Right here!” Metal Heart interjected in between pants. “I have it locked up for safekeeping. It is undamaged.”

Shadow relaxed on the bed and groaned in pain. Tensing up like he did caused a lot of pain. He had bandages over most of his body. He saw spots of fresh blood soiling them.

“I really got pattered?” He stated.

“We all did,” Nor smiled. “I am only up to talk with you and make sure you are fine. We all took health potions and we all have spent most of the day in bed. I think Thunder actually did get up to eat and then headed right back to bed.”

“Here,” Metal Heart smiled as she held out his necklace.

Shadow immediately put it on. She obviously didn’t want it on, to keep it safe and out of the way, but she wasn’t going to push it. She needed Shadow to relax.

“Your books made it through fine, again,” Nor chuckled. “Slice made those holders damn solid. But they showed wear. You armor is patching up nicely. All of ours are. But it will be at least two more days. At least.”

A ship’s bell began to sound. Shadow looked at Nor.

“Super Pony attack,” Nor explained. “They have been hitting the city all day in retaliation. The guards are good and have some really nice, new toys to deal with them. Relax. They have this.”

Shadow let out a sigh. “I don’t like it. I feel helpless. I feel exposed.”

“I was prepared for that,” Nor chuckled.

Nor put the revolver on the table next to Shadow's bed, along with two boxes of ammo. The revolver was in it’s holster. He added the combat knife for more assurance.

“Thank,” Shadow smiled.

“Our flight suits are being patch up by the garment gallery,” Nor said. “Do you want them to stitch these up?”

Shadow swiped the arm bands out of Nor’s hoof faster than Nor could react.

“No,” Shadow said focusing on them. They each had some blood stains, and Dream’s had a hole in the center by the red cross. The Cherry only had a slight rip.

“Get me matching thread,” Shadow ordered. “And a needle. I can do these repairs and would not trust them to anypony else. These things are worth more than I can express.”

“Right,” Nor nodded. “Easy enough.”

“Report on things,” Shadow ordered.

“Well, like I said, the team is healing and armor is being repaired,” Nor began. “But tomorrow Slice plans on beginning the cannon mounting. I think Storm is going to be helping. Thunder just wants to sleep, but will probably help with strategic placements and defenses. None of us are really trained in setting up a fort or instillation. We know it is different. Otherwise, we have no plans.”

“The rest of the situation?” Shadow asked.

Nor sighed. “Everything is back, safe and sound and put away neatly and organized. Twelve were injured and are in here with you. One was from an accident unloading the cannons. There were plenty of minor injuries from all teams including the unloading team. And finally, four ponies died. They didn’t make it out of the fort alive or off the boat. Everything possible was done for them. But it was like Silent, it just drained away.”

The pain of their deaths was worse than the physical pain from his wounds.

“Ease you mind,” Metal Heart soothed. “They were militiaponies. They were trained to protect this city and it’s ponies. Even in an attack like that. They were more than willing to lay down their lives. This is their home and they saved a lot more lives with the stuff that was brought back.”

“I know they knew what they were getting into,” Shadow sighed. “But it still hurts. Where we come from, there is no suffering like this. Death is old age or a freak accident, not bullet wounds and toxic chemicals. We have to defend ourselves, but not like this.”

The pony next to Shadow, behind the curtain spoke up. “I hope when you get back home, you will tell of their heroic deeds. That there is a good way to die by bullets.”

“Most certainly,” Shadow replied. “You all deserve it.”

“I am going to go get that thread and a needle,” Nor said, patting Shadow's hoof. “And then I am heading to bed.”

“Now I need to change your dressings,” Metal Heart said coming back with fresh rolls. “More of them since you opened some wounds and probably tore some stitches.”

“Sorry,” Shadow sighed. “But I do need to test my hooves.”

“You are not getting out of bed,” Metal Heart said firmly.

“I just need to see that I can stand on my own,” Shadow groaned. “That is all.”

Metal Heart sighed. “I was hoping you would be my easiest patient.”

Shadow smirked. “I don’t try to make trouble. It just happens.”

Shadow slowly rolled off the bed and onto his hooves. He was standing easily.

“How does that feel,” Metal Heart asked.

“It hurts,” Shadow panted. “Badly. All over. But it feels right being on my hooves. They are steady. Back home on the farm, we would only have natural remedies. A few stitches, some healing salve and a good bandage. So it was on my hooves as soon as I could. At least to walk around to avoid bed sores and a cough.”

“Lets get you back in bed then and change them there.”

“No,” Shadow insisted. “This is the best position. Do what you need to.”

Metal Heart sighed and began to change out the bandages. It felt weird to be unwrapped and then wrapped up. The only thing he was wearing was the dressings. Shadow had to hold the necklace out of the way as she redid the chest.

“All done,” She announced. “You didn’t pull a stitch, but you have to be careful. Lets get you back in bed and then I will change out your head dressing.”

“By tomorrow evening, do you think I will be back out my own?” Shadow asked. “Taking it easy of course.”

“Maybe,” Metal Heart replied as she checked the head wound. “You are healing well. Very well. I am not used to using healing potions, let alone another drought like I am about to give you.”

“Good,” Shadow sighed. “I hate being tied to a bed and useless. I get I have to heal and rest, but still.”

Metal Heart came back with a healing potion. Shadow downed it in one go. Metal Heart had to check in with the others.

Nor was back soon with thread and a needle. He didn’t stay. The fatigue was written all over his body. Shadow didn’t need much time to stitch the totems up. He tried to sleep after, but he needed a dose of Med-X to chase away the aches plaguing that realm.

Shadow woke early the next morning. Metal Heart was asleep in her room connected to the clinic, but she had a young stallion helping and on watch. He hated staying in bed with nothing to do.

Metal Heart had Shadow up and walking a bit before lunch. She had to clip the now useless stitched.

“You are a hearty pony,” She marveled. “Or Pegasus.”

“I identify as pony,” Shadow chuckled. “To the annoyance of many of the pegasi back home. Separation tactics to survive all these years.”

“Well, down here you have the right idea,” Metal Heart smiled. “We all are one. Despite pegasi being as rare as seeing the real sun. But rest up a bit more. I think after dinner we can let you go. You are hearty and healing twice as fast as anypony else here. And they had less stress on their bodies and less severe wounds.”

Shadow ate dinner in bed, but was released after that. The walk back to his room was slow. There was no need to rush. He wanted to because he was wearing nothing. Nothing to be super concerned about though. Others in the city wore nothing or next to nothing.

His armor was still not repaired fully. Shadow picked up his saddlebags and pulled another health potion out of it. He drank it without a second thought.

Shadow sat down on his bed and casually flipped through his homestead book. Soon, if not already, there would be two additions to the family. He was no longer sure when Cherry Tart or Lunar would give birth.

Shadow retired for the night. In the morning he would catch up with everything. He would be able to think better as well.

The morning did bring a clearer head. His flight suit was not back yet. Shadow took his jacket, hat and cloak. They were more than enough. With revolver and combat knife strapped on, he headed out to find breakfast.

The ponies were too damn kind. They served him quickly and refused payment. He had already paid them in his eyes.

Shadow soon found Slice and Storm. They were organizing the raw materials for the gate cannon.

“Good to see you up,” Storm smiled as they bumped hooves.

“It is good to be up,” Shadow sighed. “Is this the first one?”

“Yes it is,” Slice replied distracted. “I have everything worked out. These things will be able to hold off any mass attacks. And Storm is running a simple communication line to various points all long the wall. They will be able to pick up the phone and talk to each other for better coordination.”

“Sounds great. I will leave you to it for now,” Shadow chuckled.

“At lunch, Thunder and I want to speak with you,” Storm said. “He has a bat shit crazy plan that is worth your ear. He is running around installing machine gun nests and actual hard defensive points along the wall.”

“This will be interesting,” Shadow smiled.

“Good morning everypony,” Sweet Waters greeted them all.

“Sweet Waters,” Shadow smiled at her. “You are up, no bandages, and glowing.”

“A healing potion goes a long way,” She grinned. “And Slice patched me up right to start with.”

“That and I haven’t seen you in three or so days,” Shadow smiled. “But for now, I think I need to check out the farms.”

“I will join you,” Sweet Waters said. “I think they will listen to you. You all earned their respect. But they could use seeing me for support.”

“I wish it didn’t go so far as free breakfast,” Shadow said rolling his eyes.

Sweet Waters giggled. “They won’t harm their business, but they are appreciative. At least indirectly they are helped. The city took in everything, but that was planned. There was really nothing anypony personally needed. The city makes sure of that.”

“That means better equipped guards and better survival for those guards, which makes everything safer. And it also means that the militia will be better armed as well. Medical care is going to be better and cheaper. A win all around.”

“It is really good to hear that,” Shadow replied. “It was a lot of fun making those bastards bleed. But did they make anypony bleed in their attacks on the city?”

“No,” Sweet Waters said. “Our guards are good and their attacks were disorganized. That certainly saved us.”

“Good,” Shadow nodded.

“What exactly happened with the cannon shot?” Sweet Waters asked a minute later. “Slice ignores the question and today was the first time I saw anypony else from your team.”

Shadow shook his head. “Slice didn’t think through the potential consequences. The major one being scaring the shit out of us all. At least if we ran a test run, everypony would have known and not be freaked out. Still, it was a stupid choice that I would have shut down.”

“Why? Isn’t testing them a wise idea?” She asked confused.

“Slice could tell they were ready and safe,” Shadow explained. “And if they were not, he could have fixed them with relative ease. He didn’t need to fire a round. He wanted to. We have had little time to relax and for him to do tinkering. No excuse, but fact.”

“Command Major Sir,” Shadow was greeted. “It is wonderful to see you up.”

Shadow smiled. It was funny to hear them work so hard at addressing him by rank, but never getting it right. It was a kind gesture to call him by his rank, just like they called The Captain by his rank.

“It is wonderful to be up,” Shadow replied. “I never had time the other day to fully check out your process.”

“You said you could improve things and increase our food production,” He replied.

“Increasing it will be easy,” Shadow said examining a tomato plant. “Improving your set up is a whole different thing entirely. I have not had time to check out anything but the dirt. So walk me through everything.”

Dry docks were usually huge. These were even bigger since they were designed around the production of the new line of modern warships, far bigger than Equestria had ever seen. All of the dry docks had ships being built in them, but those had been removed to build the wall. They were not far enough in construction to be useful in any other way.

Not only length was was a major factor, but the width. Each was easily 1,500 feet long and 300 feet wide. 450,000 square feet per dock meant 4,050,000 square feet of farmable land. Just shy of 100 acres. More patches were dug into the concrete as well, including a cranberry bog in one of the rainwater irrigation ditches.

“This operation is impressive,” Shadow marveled. “Very impressive. How long can you sustain the population?”

“We are not at shortages yet,” Mineral Swirl said. He had silently joined them a while ago. “But if you really can increase crop yield, it is worth the try.”

“First question,” Shadow smiled. “How are your seeds for next year’s crop picked?”

Mineral Swirl shrugged. “The oats, we just bag some after separation.”

“Problem number one,” Shadow replied. “Find the best, highest yielding grain heads. You want those good properties to pass on. Five is better than three and will get passed on. Same with the bigger, healthier fruits and rooted plants. It will take the better stuff away that harvest, but it will exponentially pay off.”

“Okay,” Mineral Swirl nodded. “That is new. We had to start fresh all those years back.”

“And you did an amazing jab,” Shadow praised them. “Did and still are. But you do not know the art of compost. That will be fixed.”

“Compost is a type of fertilizer you can make yourself,” Shadow explained. “The plants need minerals to make the fruit and survive. We need the minerals in them to stay alive. But we don’t need them all and we change many of them. So any excrement is power packed with stuff the plants need. And the food waste like peels and uneaten food, breaks down into them again for use.”

“Unlike fertilizer, it is a lot wetter and it smells worse. But you will get used to the smell or if done right, there is no smell. It is simply rotting everything in a way that breaks it down nicely and perfect for what you need. Or better put, what the plants need.”

“This includes any and all organic materials. Natural, untreated wood bits, fire ashes, papers, and any untreated things that breakdown. This includes your liquid and solid bodily wastes. I wasn’t able to plow back home, I am too small.”

Several ponies chuckled.

“It’s okay to laugh at my tiny size,” Shadow told them as he laughed. “I am here because I am one of our best soldiers. You can’t move me, my agility and speed is top notch, and more. I found a mare that loves me for all I am, and is just a faction smaller than me. Although she would probably argue against that.”

They laughed at that.

“Since I wasn’t help pulling, I was used elsewhere, like repairing the equipment and composting. I still was taught everything about farming. Compost needs to be done in bins. I would help, but I should not be doing any heavy lifting right now.”

“We have you covered,” A unicorn chirped.

“What is going to be dumped into the bay?” Mineral Swirl asked.

“The barge will be put out of use,” Sweet Waters shrugged. “For most things. But we did the garbage collecting as well, so we are not out of a job.”

“I will get a list going for what can and can’t be composted,” Shadow added. “There will be plenty of things that can not be composted. Even if you screen everything before putting it in the trash for composting, you still need to screen it before adding it to the bins.”

“I will go get the garbage team,” Sweet Waters told Shadow. “The compost change not only effects them, but we need to not dump anything until things are set up.”

It was hard for Shadow to just oversee the work. Pitching in was ingrained in his muscles. The Unicorns were skilled. That didn’t mean the Earth Ponies were not just as skilled. Several from the maintenance team came to help, including a Unicorn that could weld with his horn. That sped things up drastically.

Shadow was called away for lunch with the Governor. They all could use the break and there was no time schedule.

It wasn’t just Governor Silver Sifter, but The Captain, Salt Waters and Sweet Waters. Shadow was the first one there. He took a seat across from Governor Silver Sifter and The Captain.

“I am glad you could make it Command Sergeant Major,” The Governor smiled. “I was afraid you would be in bed a lot longer.”

“I am not going to push myself,” Shadow said taking a drink of water. “But I barely was injured. I still have fragments of at least two bullets in me from Fillydelphia. I was out for two weeks from that ordeal. Health Potions were the only reason I survived and how I patched up so quickly.”

“That is a lot of lead,” The Captain replied.

Shadow nodded. “The mission specs dictated that I should have been left with my armor set to self destruct. Obviously, I didn’t die at the scene like our Lieutenant, but we were on the run and it was a huge risk to the team. I had information on Nesha, the Disciples, and their territory that was irreplaceable, so they fought for my life.”

“And you fought for it well,” The Captain added.

“I don’t give up,” Shadow grinned, remembering Basic Training.

“Hope you didn’t start without us,” Slice said, announcing their arrival. “I would have been here earlier, but I had concrete on my hooves.”

Slice sat down in between Shadow and Sweet Waters.

“Things are going well then?” Shadow asked.

“Eh,” Slice shrugged. “We had to scrap the first attempt. We tried a metal base since we have more available. It wasn’t strong enough to hold the gun in place. So we have to use good old concrete. Just taking time to learn, and invaluable to know in the end.”

“The others guns and pieces are having the rust removed and painted,” Storm added. “So its not a loss in any manor. And we have the cannon locations picked out. The are running the com lines now. That will mean a few clicks and they will all able to speak with each other along the wall.”

“You had a stupid plan?” Shadow asked.

“Yeah, but we can discuss that at another time,” Thunder replied. “We didn’t have this lunch engagement at the time. We have plenty of time.”

Shadow nodded.

“Well, I just wanted to treat you all to lunch for the help you have done and are doing,” Governor Silver Sifter announced. “No matter what happens in the future, this is appreciated more than I, we, can convey.”

“We are enjoying it,” Nor beamed. “We don’t get to do this back home. We are making an impact to ponies that appreciate it. That means a lot to us.”

“You are a shinning light in the wasteland,” Salt Waters added.

“Maybe here,” Shadow sighed. “The rest, well the jury is still out there.”

“You bombed the Disciples,” The Governor stated. “She is bad news. And we heard about that bombing from DJ Pon3 before you even showed up.”

“Was it positive?” Nor asked concerned.

“Generally,” Salt Waters answered. “Jury was out for the Steel Rangers, but it was guessed that they may have done something to deserve it. They had been searching some unknown group for weeks. The Disciples was all positive. Including destruction of factories.”

“It didn’t condemn us having to drop bombs on some resource centers,” Nor sighed.

“My call in the end,” Shadow said. “I told you to hit it. It was a pure military strike against resources. Slave labor or not, it was what she was using to produce arms, weapons and all over evil materials.”

“I probably would have made the same call,” The Captain added. “The realities of war, as bad and insensitive as it sounds and feels.”

“And when we walk out of here, its back to the same,” Shadow said letting out a deep breath. “Hopefully that will turn out to being recalled. But only one communication source, we have no way to tell out here. Packing the terminal system would have been a pain and our outpost is hidden and well protected.”

“But that is not why we are here,” Shadow said finding his joy.

“We didn’t have a topic,” Governor Silver Sifter replied. “We just wanted to express thanks for all that you did for us. From the strike against Fort Strong and recovering the basic supplies, to the cannons and farming. The most impressive and important was rescuing Sweet Waters, intentional or not. Because of it, we were able to do so much more.”

“I can’t express myself about being rescued,” Sweet Waters added with a tear sliding down her cheek.

“I wish there was more we could physically do for you,” Governor Silver Sifter said. “But I know that you guys have more than enough back at your base and just need enough to get back.”

“Do you have any communication equipment?” Storm asked. “Something we could use to reach home? These ships should be big enough for mass communications.”

“Stripped that years ago,” The Captain replied. “One of the things we actually stripped.”

“FUCK!” Storm swore, standing up so he didn’t slam his hooves onto the table. “Fort Strong never had what I needed. I looked, but came up empty.”

“The Naval Academy might have stuff,” The Captain added. “Dangerous…”

“And the plan we wanted to talk to talk with Shadow about,” Thunder interrupted.

“That is a stretch,” Shadow replied. “Deep into or behind Super Pony territory.”

“It might be worth it,” Storm said, almost begging. “If we could get a hold of that Nova guy or that Marble Falls.”

“How about his wife,” Slice snorted. “Perhaps the most valuable one there.”

“That would be Colonel Nova or Captain Marble Falls,” Shadow replied. “She might be a Wonderbolt, but too connected to me. The other two have weight. Hell, both would lead recovery teams to secure us coming back.”

“We have to make the attempt,” Storm pushed.

Shadow sighed. “Fine. Get me a full report to approve, but you are right. It is worth it. This communications choice is biting me in the ass. The very thing we need to protect home might be the death of us.”

Lunch came, ending the discussion.

“Now, we have the local delicacy,” Governor Silver Sifter smiled. “Something you do not have to try, but is eaten in the wasteland.”

“What is it?” Nor asked poking at a white slab on his plate.

“Radigator,” The Governor replied.

“As in flesh from a previously living creature?” Nor asked to clarify things. He was highly disturbed.

“Yes,” Salt Waters replied. “They live in the watery areas south of us and we hunt them.”

“NOPE!” Nor said pushing the plate as far away as possible. “I am an herbivore, not an omnivore. Plain and simple.”

“I am out,” Shadow said shaking his head. “I am a farm pony. Not going to happen. I love my vegetables too much.”

The idea of eating flesh, cooker or not, was beyond Shadow's imagination and grosser than anything he ever had imagined. Rotting, mushy food would be better.

“I’ll try,” Thunder said, cutting a piece.

Shadow and Nor had to look away. Slice declined even after Thunder said it tasted good. Storm tried it, but that was as far as he went.

“We do what we have to do for survival,” Governor Silver Sifter said. “Not always glorious, but practical.”

“Practical is one thing,” Shadow replied. It was all he could say as shivers overtook him.

Sweet Waters was giggling. The others were smiling at their reactions to the dish.

“Don’t feel bad,” The Captain smiled. “I never have had it. I can’t do it. I can hunt them for the city’s food and have hunted them plenty of times, but it is not something I can eat. Not one bite.”

“I couldn't do it even starving,” Nor said, eyes still half closed.

“Still is an experience,” Shadow smiled. “Odd and gross to me, but an experience to be here with it in front of us. I won’t put that in a report. It would only add to the stereotypical idea that all ponies down here are bloodthirsty savages who eat each other.”

“I don’t recall that,” Storm questioned.

“Right,” Shadow nodded his head. “All of you joined before the expeditions. You only learned about PWTs and the meds. I actually had Nova explaining things, graphically, from his time below and other missions alongside his teams.”

“One story that stuck with me was having your wings cut off and roasted over a fire. All while you sit tied up, watching the ponies eat them and then prepare to eat you the next day.”

They all chuckled at the tale.

“A lot of change for you,” The Captain commented.

Shadow nodded his head. “We are the first team below after the original runs were done several years ago. They were not close to being ready, but we are trained and equipped to survive. Surviving is not meant to be standing there, getting blasted as we shoot back. We are supposed to use cover. It hasn’t proven to be practical quite yet.”

“They need an army for some of what they want us to do, not a recon team. But who wants to send an army in blind? And we are the reason we know they need to send an army to face off against either the Steel Rangers or the Disciples.”

“Can’t we seem to talk about anything else?” Slice asked. “Its all business and glum.”

“Like what?” Sweet Waters asked with a smile.

“Damn,” Slice sighed after a while. “My life is this mission. I have nothing else. I am boring and getting old. I’ve spent my life on what amounts to useless pursuits in the name of protecting us.”

“This isn’t useless,” Shadow replied putting his hoof on Slice’s. “This mission will save lives. Hopefully on all sides.”

“I have cannons to install,” Slice said and walking out of the middle of lunch. He was agitated.

Storm shook his head. “I knew it was getting to him, but we need to get home, now. The stress is too much.”

“Maybe Shadow could head back,” Nor suggested. “He checks the terminal, we leave Slice to his cannons and we tackle the alternative communications system.”

“No,” Shadow replied firmly. “If we split, we will fragment. We have to stay united, together.”

“I agree with Shadow,” The Captain added. “It is your best action. Otherwise you will become us. You don’t want that. Not in your heart of hearts. Not when you have a safe place with loving family to go back to.”

“And it may be some stress, but you all can take a lot more than you think. They would not have sent you otherwise. This was a well thought out mission that they knew would require time. ”

“How about crops?” Governor Silver Sifter asked attempting to change to a happier topic.

“They have done a great job with little guidance,” Shadow smiled. “We are building a compost system which will make healthier, better yielding plants. They will be learning how to irrigate better and we already went over how to pick the better seeds for better planting and therefore better food.”

“I must say,” Shadow continued. “You have plenty of acres and you already produce enough to feed yourselves. But you will notice more food next harvest. A day or two and they will be set up and armed to farm like a pro.”

“That is very good news to hear,” Governor Silver Sifter said relaxing a bit. “Food is a tricky subject here.”

“Food is a tricky subject everywhere,” Shadow replied. “Back home, they think we are tighter than we are. Ponies are afraid of starving, which they should not be. But the system makes it hard to understand that. I would probably side with them if I didn’t farm.”

“Shadow, how small are you exactly?” Sweet Waters asked.

Shadow chuckled. “My father and his best friend are easily half the size of those Super Ponies and could scare them with their disapproving stare and raw, quiet confidence. They are the largest, but even my smallest sister, Early Blossom is bigger than anypony here. Good, strong bodies built for farming.”

“Well, I am leaving out my little sister, Dream Catcher,” Shadow shrugged. “She is three years younger than me. Last I saw her, she was bigger than me and well on her way to being the same size as they are. And she is becoming the local healer.”

Shadow chuckled. “I am really small compared to the ponies in my community, foal sized. Here, not much of a big deal, but there, its laughable. Ironic. It took military training to see and accept it fully, but I am really small and a bit effeminate.”

“And yet he attacked a super pony bare hoofed,” Storm laughed. “First one we ran into. It saw Shadow, so he hoped out and tried to buckle it’s rear legs with a pressure point buck. It failed, and not because of Shadow’s size, but because of it’s strength. It even had concrete blocks on it’s hooves.”

“That is impressive,” Salt Waters laughed. “You attacking a Super Pony like that.”

“What is that look?” Thunder asked.

“I think you are talking about Cinder Block,” Governor Silver Sifter said. “We have had a bounty on his head for thirty years at least. And we can trace him back almost 80 years. Too bad you don’t have proof.”

“It is saved in my suit’s computer,” Shadow stated. “For further review and maybe a report. But we don’t need to add a bounty on top of things.”

“Still, we should confirm the kill,” Thunder added. “Well, that your kill was Cinder Block. We know you killed him. But we should do it so they do not need to worry and can drop the bounty.”

“That beast has been shot a lot,” The Captain stated. “And he is powerful. Not being able to buckle his legs, even in your armor, is Cinder Block strong.”

“I just put a single armor piercing round through his head,” Shadow shrugged. “He fell easy enough.”

“I want to see this,” Governor Silver Sifter stated. “Cinder Block or not, I want to see it.”

“Suit is still under repairs,” Shadow replied. “After that we can take a look.”

“Nopony here can put a round through the head like that,” The Captain added. “I saw you were good, but not that good.”

“I just did all I could to be the best I could,” Shadow shrugged. “It paid off. But it was how I was raised, not a conscious choice. I couldn't let the community down. I couldn’t, can’t, let my teammates down.”

“They are very lucky to have a soldier like you,” Governor Silver Sifter smiled.

They rest of the day went well. Slice had two concrete instillations made. They would mount the cannons on them after they dried. The compost bins were made and the first bits were dumped in. They were having to change up the waste disposal system to separate the liquids and solids before each could begin to be made usable.

The end of the day found Shadow standing at the end of the flight deck, staring down Fort Strong. Ponies had died over it, and it was again under Super Pony control. It looked like nothing had happened, that it was useless. Their blood meant nothing from a glance.

The resources were amazing find and worth it, but still, four died and others injured. Somehow, Shadow had tricked himself into thinking their blood would not be drawn.

“Still stuck on it?” The Captain asked coming up behind Shadow.

Shadow had anticipated his arrival. “Pony blood was spilled and it is back in their control. I had tricked myself…”

It was left unsaid as The Captain joined his side. They just stared at Fort Strong.

“I have two things to asked you,” The Captain finally said. “The first, Wonderbolts were mentioned.”

“Right,” Shadow said, still mesmerized by the fort. “The Enclave reinstated them after the clouds were sealed up. Top notch fliers and performers. The best in the Enclave. I could join their ranks, but I went here. Fate called me to the Equestrian Wasteland.”

“I had special training by one. They are better, faster, than what you were to do with the bombing. Scarier. I never got more information, but I got the implications. They are very quiet and secretive.”

“I am not surprised they were reinstated,” The Captain replied. “I feel slighted, but not surprised to hear it happened.”

“Slighted?” Shadow asked, never taking his eyes off Fort Strong.

“The Captain is all I am known as. Before, I was known as Soarin. A Wonderbolt. The war changed things. I didn’t join the Shadowbolts. Fleetfoot and I spent our time teaching pegasi in aerial combat roles. Both of us saw limited time on the front lines as well, but we were teachers.”

“I took on the role here as Captain over the pegasi team here. They needed somepony with a strong, well known name to take it up. To boost moral on a brand new style of warfare.”

“A gunsmith in Fillydelphia, Walter Arms, was building a custom rifle for me and Spitfire. He designed several models that got used in the war, but left production to other companies. I lost touch with Spitfire as the war took us to different roles. I had hoped their presentation to us here would rekindle that connection, but it never came.”

“She did not join the Enclave,” Shadow assured him. “I would know. She had family and its charted out. My wife is Cardinal Spitfire. A direct descendant. She made her own way without the help from her name. And she is a Wonderbolt, what she wanted. But Spitfire never knowingly stayed.”

“That would explain why we lost touch,” The Captain replied. “It was not a good time to be pregnant and I do not know who the father would have been.”

“I never saw the chart,” Shadow replied. “But she didn’t join them above. But why do you go by The Captain?”

“Because after everything, Soarin wasn’t left. My very self is altered. My team, half gone from the beginning. We started the settlement. It grew in size, and it was easiest to just be The Captain, not Soarin. Captain is how I was almost always addressed. At that time, I was leading the settlement. Once it was big enough, I stepped down to just leading the guard. The ‘The’ ended up tacked on the front and I never pushed to remove it.”

“That is understandable,” Shadow replied. “I do not blame you.”

“You are the only pony alive who knows that secret. Like you said several days ago, we are pegasi and we understand each other. We trust each other because of our backgrounds.”

“It is that much more comforting. And it will stay with me until my grave,” Shadow replied. “But you had another thing?”

“Yes. We look across the water at Fort Strong. It looks like nothing has changed, but we know we gutted it. I always had a suspicion that our mission had a darker side. Equestria had figured out the Balefire Megaspell and was working on making it portable, like the Zebras had. Was there…”

The Captain didn’t finish the question.

“We never found Balefire eggs, shells, spells or any evidence of Balefire,” Shadow stated.

“Would you tell me if you had?” The Captain asked.

“No,” Shadow replied. “But if they were there, and in danger of being exposed, well we brought the naval cannon shells here for a reason. We would have moved them as well or made sure they were so secure that time itself could not unlock them.”


	19. Communicating Strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK: 2 PART 3: BALTIMARE  
> Full Story's Chapter 46
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1 or 13.

Storm was on point for the communication recovery team. They were running a night mission to avoid being seen as they flew overhead. Shadow was still labeled as recovering and Slice was working on some further defenses.

“Alright,” Storm radioed. “We are looking for a radio dish or heavy antennas. To start. We can find everything else after. It doesn’t matter unless we find them.”

“Can’t you duplicate the defense phones you made for their wall to project?” Thunder asked.

“No,” Storm sighed annoyed. “All I did was tie in telephones to different parts of the walls. But instead of dialing them, you just have to pick up to talk. They are hard wired together to talk between the cannons and a few other key points along the wall. I can’t run a wire up to the clouds. I need equipment to project the call or message.”

They cruised towards the Equestrian Naval Academy in search of the equipment. Thunder split off to fly over the marina where a boat might have the equipment. Nor was taking the Eastern side and on the look out for Stable 50.

“There are no boats or ships,” Thunder radioed. “The few here are sunk and rusted out. And there are a lot of the Super Ponies around.”

“Understood,” Storm replied.

“I have something,” Nor said a little bit later. “A radio station it looks like. A nice big dish. Going in for a lower pass. You can’t miss this place.”

Storm turned and picked up his pace.

“One problem,” Nor said as Storm saw the dish. “Super Ponies camping out below. There is a walkway up to the dish. We can safely meet up here.”

Storm quietly touched down next to Nor. Thunder was a few minutes behind. When Thunder arrived, Storm popped up to stand on the dish itself. He tested what he could. It was in decent shape. The technical equipment was only accessible from below, on the ground.

“Storm,” Nor tapped. “It is very interesting below.”

Storm turned his attention to below. The Super Ponies had a good home base set up around the dish and several more concrete buildings. The one they were centered around had a giant opening at the front. It was designed that way.

A loud noise came from inside, including alarms and that sounded like a stable door opening. The lights flashing were those of a stable. A Super Pony came out a minute later.

“Crystal Kiss?” One asked to the newcomer. It was the same gruff voice they expected from a Super Pony.

“Black Bolt? I don’t see a cutie mark. Is it?”

The one name Crystal Kiss was quickly snatched up in an embrace.

“I’ve missed you,” Bolt Bolt said kissing her. “I miss the foals.”

“They are fine,” She replied back.

“Whoa whoa whoa,” Nor said dripping down to the ground in the middle of the camp. “What is going on. You are not the same bloodthirsty Super Ponies that wanted to eat us when we entered the area around Baltimare.”

He was greeted with the business end of over forty weapons.

“I wouldn’t do that,” Nor warned. “I have some very powerful friends with me.”

“Simmer down!” One ordered.

“Nor, we have scattered but are watching in the dark,” Thunder informed him.

“You don’t belong here!” The same Super Pony growled as he pointed his hoof at Nor.

“No, I do not,” Nor replied with a nod. “Which is why I am confused. We spent days dodging them. And hearing bumbling speech worse than a newborn foal. Dumb as a rock. But you are not that.”

“We are the pinnacle of what it means to be a pony!”

“Well then, I am Nor’Easter, but just Nor, please. And you are?”

“Jade Kiss.”

“That makes two who are mares that look, and are anatomically, stallions,” Nor stated confused. “What is going on? Who are you? Who are they? And how are you breeding in the stable?”

“We, Nor, are the process of perfection!”

“You killed, no, they killed helpless ponies and attacked us. And how come you can talk!”

“You are insulting us,” A Super Pony growled.

Nor shook his head. “How about we take this slowly? Help me understand why you are superior to me. We are not from anywhere near here.”

“Where are the rest of you?” Jade Kiss asked forcefully.

“Watching from nearby, making sure I live,” Nor said nicely. “Although I do not actually know where they are right now.”

He was intrigued and wanted to get to the bottom of this. To understand them. He had forgotten about the other super ponies behind him.

“Why are you out here, banned from your young ones?” Nor pushed.

“Because they are still vulnerable to the elements,” Jade Kiss growled. “The Virus has not yet taken them.”

“Virus?” Nor asked even more intrigued.

“Everypony in the Stable is infected with a Virus. It makes us into the Super Ponies. It protects us and makes us stronger! We can survive out here without any side effects, can you?”

“No,” Nor curtly replied. “But why out here, not inside?”

“We are too big for the stable,” Crystal Kiss replied. “There is no room for us. We are supposed to leave and change the world. It is natural.”

“But leave your friends and foals,” Nor added. “And it doesn’t sound like an easy transition.”

Her look said it all.

“Not the point!” Jade Kiss yelled.

“Right,” Nor nodded. “So why are you different from the others?”

“What about it?” Jade Kiss pushed. “We are still better at surviving than you.”

“Let me take a step back,” Nor said. “How did this Virus come to be?”

“You couldn't understand,” Jade Kiss spat.

“It always has been,” Black Bolt answered. “When the stable doors closed, our first Overseer opened a message from Stable-Tec. They were using Stable 50 to turn us into super soldiers. Everypony was from the academy.”

“So, they infected you?” Nor asked trying to wrap his head around it.

“Who cares!” Jade Kiss yelled.

“He cares,” Crystal Kiss shot back. “At least somepony cares.”

“It dies out when it changes us,” Black Bolt stated.

“Does it remove your cutie mark?” Nor asked.

Black Bolt nodded. “But it makes up for surviving out here.”

“Right,” Nor nodded.

“This is insane! Why do you care!” Jade Kiss growled again.

“Because this is a paradox and I am a scientist,” Nor replied with a quick head bow. “Did you ever try to kill the Virus?”

“We never had the scientists to do it,” Black Bolt stated. “Or the equipment to even try.”

“How does it work?” Nor continued.

“Our strength, speed and resilience raises exponentially,” Black Bolt said confused.

“I mean the transition,” Nor chuckled. “Even I am confusing myself. But how is the transition? You said its too small in the stable for you.”

“We have a special transition area,” Crystal Kiss replied. “The Cicerone helps guide and care for us. It is painful, and I had a fever for well over a week. I have been in there six weeks. Some don’t make it. Quartz Heart didn’t and he came in after me.”

“Damn,” Black Bolt swore. “He was a good colt.”

“Tough for his family,” Nor replied. “Send my condolences.”

“We can’t,” Crystal Kiss replied. “Once we head out, there is no way to communicate back. Stable-Tec took great pains to make sure the Virus didn’t escape.”

Nor didn’t try to argue the fact that electronic communication could not transmit something biological.

“So the Cicerone already transitioned then,” Nor asked.

“No,” Crystal Kiss replied.

“STOP GIVING OUT THIS INFORMATION!” Jade Kiss yelled.

“Get over it!” Crystal Kiss growled. “Forgive me for wanting to talk about what I just went through, with somepony who cares!”

“Break it up,” Black Bolt said forcing them apart.

Crystal Kiss snorted and turned back to Nor. “No, the Cicerone, the Overseer, The Appointer, the Practitioner and the Maintainer stay regular ponies. They are chosen because they are the only ones immune to the Virus. The consequence is that they are sterile. They can not have any foals.”

“How do you have foals?” Nor followed up.

“Before we transition, the virus makes us very fertile,” Crystal Bliss replied. “Black Bolt and I have seven foals.”

“And very ready to have sex,” Black Bolt said proudly. “We hold tight to marriage between only two ponies, but that ends when we become adults.”

“Wait,” Nor said waving his hoof. “This is what being an adult is to you? And you were what before?”

“Yes,” Crystal Kiss replied. “Before we were adolescent fillies and colts. The Appointer arranges marriages and when the time comes, our union is sealed. It is the first coming of age ceremony. The other is when you begin adulthood. A sending off ceremony. A final goodbye and good wishes from friends and family the night before we go to the Cicerone.”

Nor tapped the chin of his helmet. “So, you are infected with a virus that makes you either sterile or hyper fertile, where you raise a family before becoming an adult which is a painful and often deadly transition that leaves you with greater strength, speed and a lot tougher. But you can never go back and are forced to live here where it is still a struggle to live?”

Nopony had an answer.

“Do you want your foals to go through what you did?” Nor asked.

Everypony shook their heads.

“And do you want them to be forced to live here, even with being superior?”

Nopony shook their heads, but the glances exposed their feelings.

“It’s a disease that will cause pain and suffering for years and ends in mental degradation.”

“Degregation?” One asked.

“You mind deteriorates so you become more like an animal. Can’t talk well. Are rather dumb. Well, like the others who attacked us and eat ponies.”

Jade Kiss wasn’t the only one growling.

“Why let the Virus live by reproducing?” Nor asked.

“IT IS OUR FOALS!” Crystal Kiss exploded. “We love them! We love each other which is why we get married. You are saying that because we will become what you do not like they should be robbed of life? Even the chance?”

“Well, when you put it like that,” Nor said sheepishly, digging at the ground. “Logic dictates that if you have a horrible disease you would knowingly pass down to your foals you wouldn’t want to subject them to that and so have no foals.”

“Now I am confused,” Nor stated. “Logic fails me.”

“Stupid pony,” One chuckled.

“Even our minds are superior,” Jade Kiss hissed.

“The part of me that knows what will happen later, whenever you lose your minds, says this needs to stop,” Nor said working through things. “But real logic says we can’t deny the right to life. A good life at that. In the end we all die. In the end, our minds all go.”

“How long do you live?” Nor asked.

“Forever,” Jade Kiss snarled.

“Can you keep the older ones who want to smash and kill under control?”

“Who cares?” Jade Kiss shot back. “We are the superior pony race. We are able to survive better. It may not be glorious, but it is an easier life than those at that pony city. They have to take shelter when the storms come. They can’t just go where they want. They are physically weak. They are slow. They are small. Pathetic.”

“The fact that you think we should kill our foals is great insult,” Jade Kiss finished taking a step forward.

“Easy now,” Nor responded. “It’s just that, I met an officer from the war who lost half his soldiers when the spells came. He was turned into a ghoul along with the others. When they lost their mind, he killed them to protect the others. He didn’t want them to cause suffering to others after they lost their mind. Just trying to see things from your hooves.”

Nor perked up. “If I could take samples! I could find a way to remove the Virus inflicted upon you. Back home we have the scientists, equipment and resources to do that. We could change things for the better!”

“Who are you to say that we are not better?” Jade Kiss spat.

“Nopony,” Nor sighed. “Nopony. Just somepony who now is questioning everything he knows because I met you. Like what is life? Is it just about passing on our blood to the next generation?”

“I come from a place that is free from the sufferings you face, but do I want to have foals be born that will join that place, knowing that the near future will be painful and troubled? I never have found a pony to love enough to put my heart above logic,” Nor continued. “Do I even want to love somepony?”

“You are pathetic and weak,” Jade Kiss growled taking a step in. “Squishing you will be easy. You all are easy to squish and break.”

Nor laughed out loud, confusing them. “I have a friend traveling with me who is much smaller than me, but faster and stronger than you. He could take you on in hoof to hoof combat and kill you. Even if you took away his armor.”

“Where is he now?” Jade Kiss asked with a crooked smile.

“Healing from taking a bullet to the head,” Nor shrugged. “Its not the first time either. He still has bullets in his tiny body. He is so compact and solid that you couldn’t squish him if you stood on him.”

“You talk too much and have insulted us!” Jade Kiss yelled as he grabbed a steel pipe and charged.

Nor dove out of the way of the first strike. Jade Kiss swung again and Nor barely rolled to safety. Nor used his momentum like Shadow had taught them. He kicked off a block of concrete and vaulted back towards Jade Kiss.

A quick duck under the next swing and he bucked up to Jade Kiss’ head. He was low, but his buck landed on his neck. The hoof knife was all the way inside Jade Kiss’ neck.

Nor definitively pulled out and turned to Jade Kiss.

“We have our ways to survive,” Nor announced. “Perhaps we are the ones who are the real super ponies. We can actually bring life to this place and all I have seen is you taking life.”

Jade Kiss ignored the wound and raised the pipe. The crack of a rifle rang out. Thunder had put a round through Jade Kiss’ head.

“Watch it,” Nor said pissed off. He was still speak out loud. “You almost hit me.”

Nor stared back down the rifle barrels.

“Regrettable,” Nor snarled. “You claim to be better and civilized. That only showed me a degrading mind easily provoked to violence. I have a proposition for you.”

“A propestistion?” One asked, lowering his rifle a bit.

“I want something from you that we can trade for,” Nor replied. He was trying to keep his cool and not be annoyed.

“Like you can’t talk with the fillies and colts in Stable 50, we can’t talk to our home. We have a door as well. But we can’t communicate with them. Our equipment broke. I didn’t come here to question who you are, or kill anypony.”

“I came here because of that!” Nor said pointing to the dish. “We need something to relay a message back home so they can open the door. That will do it, we just need to borrow it and exchange something in return.”

“Could you really remove this curse?” Crystal Kiss asked. “We live with it. We didn’t ask for it. I don’t know if I like it out here. Is violence common like this?”

“Your friends captured and ate seven out of eight ponies,” Nor said firmly. “We stumbled upon the survivor after being attacked and released her. We also had to patch her injuries back up. Pretty damn common around here when you guys lose you minds.”

“My grandfather passed a few years back. His mind was barely there, but he wasn’t trying to kill anypony. He could barely get around. But I guess you are so new here that you are either not desensitized yet, or your mind hasn’t started to slip.”

“BREAK THAT DISH!” Crystal Kiss exploded.

Nor didn’t give them a chance to shoot him as he launched straight up. They were confused when he didn’t come back down and began shooting randomly into the air.

“Sorry,” Nor radioed. “I guess I failed.”

“To secure that dish, yes,” Storm chuckled. “But you mined them for golden information. We can snag samples from others still.”

“No,” Nor sighed. “We would need unaltered cells as well. I think I can explain everything, back at the city.”

“Good,” Storm said. “Your HUD. should have our location on it. Thunder is dashing away from placing explosives. The dish is going down on our terms and taking as many of them with us as possible.”

The explosion happened as if Storm had timed everything. It lit up the night and the metal screeched as it twisted and fell among the thud of the concrete blocks.

“What was that?” Shadow radioed. “No explosions were planned.”

“Super Ponies,” Storm replied. “If we can’t borrow it, then nopony gets it. A good report coming though.”

“Can the 6s hit here?” Thunder asked.

“Let me get Slice?” Shadow chuckled with a bit of mania.

“Where are you guys?” Slice asked popping on. “Have to make sure we don’t hit you with a round.”

They altered their course to a safe viewing location and Slice had all the cannons hone in and fire a volley. They cheered over the coms at the sight of all five guns putting rounds on the same target. Their E.F.S. had been picking up Super Ponies even at their distance.

“On target!” Storm praised.

“How on target?” Slice asked.

“Too much at one time,” Storm replied.

“Film this,” Slice ordered as he launched another barrage.

The cannons fired one after another this time. They were able to tell them where exactly each round hit. They adjusted the cannons a tad and launched a third barrage. The spread was closer. Final adjustments were made and the rounds were within five feet of each other.

“Nice!” Storm praised. “You have those things in tip top shape! We are coming back now for a debrief. It has been a long night.”

They sped back and cruised into a landing on the flight deck. As soon as they did the cannons fired again.

“That was plenty of time for them to settle back in,” Slice yawned. “To hit any that came back. Plus it was rounded out to five.”

“Orders,” Shadow said taking control. “Tomorrow is a 0900 meeting with the leaders. We will show them the first battle and if it was Cinder Blocks or not. My helmet is finally paired back up with my armor. You can debrief us on the report then as well.”

“After that, you are free to go about whatever unless they retaliate. Then report with the militia. We all will. The day after is a rest day. Whatever you want. Then the morning after, we have to head back to Rosemary.”

“We have spent a lot of time here,” Nor replied. “Fun, and a lot of healing, but necessary.”

“We will be leaving on the ninth morning after our arrival,” Shadow reaffirmed. “Our best mission so far. No help with Fillydelphia, but vital none the less.”

 

* * *

 

 

Storm had to clean out the projector’s connections. They had moved everything to a mission briefing room, which was intended to be used by the aerial teams.

This wasn’t just a briefing with the Governor and The Captain. All city guard officers were present, along with all militia officers. Department heads and other critical figures were present as well.

“Done,” Storm announced.

“I think Nor’s report should proceed the viewing,” Shadow stated. “That way, anypony who needs to leave after can. The viewing is not critical for any jobs.”

“Well then,” Nor said heading to the front.

Storm put the shield on the projector so he wasn’t staring into the light.

“I think I will start with their home,” Nor began. “They all come from Stable 50, right next to the Naval Academy. It was made up of soldiers, sailors and others at or connected to the academy. Stable-Tec decided to be bastard and preform an experiment on the residents, one that they did not give consent for. It was after the doors sealed they had learned of their fate.”

“Stable-Tec used Stable 50 to try and create more effective soldiers,” Nor explained. “The residents were told it was a virus, but there is no way that would survive 200 years. They introduced the original residents with a DNA altering virus. It went in and changed their DNA. At the proper time, it would take effect and change them.”

“They took great steps too keep up the illusion and get them to do what they wanted. The stable is smaller than normal so when they changed, it would force them out. They built a chamber for the transition where they could go through the painful ordeal. After the full transition, they would leave. There is no going back, no talking to their loved ones or anypony inside.”

“The cherry on top is that the change is when they become adults. They are not adults until that happens. When it begins, they have a big send off and celebration. But not everypony has the change. There are genetic, failures, who govern them, act as their doctors, maintenance, and a marriage arranger and several other things.”

“There are other changes before they become adults. For one, they marry as soon as they develop. Second, they have a high sex drive. Third, they are very fertile. By the age of, well our adult hood, they have had six or more foals.”

The group groaned at the idea of handling that many foals so early.

“So basically pregnant all the time?” The Captain asked.

“Or pretty damn close,” Nor replied. “I do not have a better handle on their life cycle. It could be longer for their adolescence than us. Where we would label them as adults, they may label themselves as children. Adulthood might be arbitrarily named, a familiar term they would accept easily. I know that adult life lasts long. They believe forever.”

“Yes,” Nor nodded. “They are superior to us for surviving out here and for war. However, they are quick to violence and I think that their deteriorating mental state is from the loss of their Cutie Mark. They become the superior soldier, but it only lasts so long without structure.”

“Are you saying they could keep their mind together if they had strong social order?” Governor Silver Sifter asked.

“Yes,” Nod replied. “Which means they would wipe us off the map. But they don’t and probably can’t without somepony leading them, like a lieutenant and some strong sergeants who are unaltered. Keep them simple privates who you point and they kill.”

“Are we able to shut off the Stable?” Rivet asked. “Keep them from coming out?”

“I asked them why not stop having foals if they know the pain they will undergo,” Nor stated. “Its denying them a good life. Its no different than stopping us. Would you like to be locked in Fleetfoot? Forever to leave your children to expand their generation until there is no room?”

“That is what depraved beasts would do. Psychopaths with no heart. No, what would need to be done is to break down the doors and help them build a profitable society.”

Nopony had a response to Nor’s words.

“Yeah, that philosophical conundrum hit me hard,” Nor admitted.

“So, we should empathize with them?” Nor was asked.

“Fuck, No!” Nor scoffed. “When they lose their mind, they are truly beasts, and the smart ones stay away from us. The Diamond Dog or Hellhound things are less of beasts than they are. The Super Ponies have had their very selves stripped from them in the transformation. What makes them a special individual is gone. They do get their cutie marks at a young age like us.”

The bell stopped any questions.

“I will check things out,” Rivet said standing up. “I bet they can handle it without us while you watch the Cinder Block video.”

Storm pulled the shield off the projector, forcing Nor to get out of the blinding light. It took a moment for Storm to get things rolling. Shadow’s E.F.S. was displayed on the wall a moment later.

It started as Shadow kept his head down, but peaking out to watch out. They heard the Super Pony call out Shadow’s hiding spot and then watched from his eyes as he dashed out at a blinding speed before they were staring into the dirt while Shadow threw the buck.

It was disorienting to watch the quick movements and it lacked the situational awareness Shadow held when he fought. They saw Shadow’s eyes roll around to stare at the beast and then things slowed as Shadow used his E.F.S.’s abilities to target and shoot.

“Whao! What happened? Why did it slow down?” Silver Targe asked. He was the First Lieutenant over the Militia.

“Pause!” Governor Silver Sifter ordered.

They were looking at the full profile of the Super Pony.

“Yes, that is Cinder Block,” The Captain stated. “I can recognize the scars. A good dozen of those have been from my rifles.”

“What is with the slowing down?” Silver Targe asked again.

“It is an Eyes Forward Sparkle spell,” The Captain replied. “It is able to help the user pick out a target, even down to limbs and head for this model. In the process, the spell slows time down to make the user able to line the perfect shot up without risk. It has a limited power reserve that has to be replenished. It can not be used time and time again.”

The Captain looked at Shadow. “I didn’t think you had the capabilities to make one.”

“We don’t,” Storm replied. “I can use technology to help alter it, but that, modification as we call them, is from the war. They put it in our suits. They have a limited number of them. We have plenty of Pegasus power armor that do not have the E.F.S.”

“We have several new designs since the war ended. The Mark 4 is only four years old. Maybe five. I have lost track of the time we have been here. They all can have the modification popped in and popped out as needed.”

“I can’t believe I couldn't tell you used one,” The Captain said to Shadow.

“I never used it at Fort Strong,” Shadow chuckled. “First off, we were flying too fast for it to work. Second I was taught to never rely on it. Perfect point when I took the head shot. I usually shoot with painstakingly time honed skill. Thunder and I both do. I only used it to because the leg didn’t buckle and I wanted to make sure and follow through that the single bullet took it down, even with the perfect head shot.”

“Do you use one?” Governor Silver Sifter asked The Captain.

“No,” The Captain replied. “We were heading south into Zebra land and hopefully well behind enemy lines. We didn’t want to risk them learning the spell from a downed Pegasus’ armor. I have used it a few times, mostly as a novelty, but that was it.”

“Well, it is Cinder Block,” Thunder sighed contently. “Anypony else want to watch through Shadow’s eyes as we fight more of them?”

Shadow hung his head as they cheered and Storm hit play. They cringed in pain as Shadow took the sledgehammer blow, cheered when Nor’s rocket blew it’s face open and continued to enjoy the show. Their time fighting had desensitized them to the bloodier atrocities.

They laughed and cheered as they saw Super Ponies fall prey to traps and superior skill. Hearing their stupid speech in the recording was funny. Outside, hearing them talk meant they were very close and it was scary. A fight was coming. Here, they could enjoy their bumbling speech.

Despite their coms being on, there was little talk to be heard. They didn’t mind as they continued with the replay. Storm paused it once to point out a moment that he used his E.F.S. in Shadow’s view. He replayed it a few times.

The moment was a skip while looking at him which was only viewable with a recording. Even then, it was so small and fast it was not perceivable unless you closely combed through it or knew when to look.

The hospital came, confirming what they all believed by now, Baltimare General Hospital. In they went and things got dizzying again as they swept through each room with speed and precision.

Everypony, including Shadow, chuckled as they shot the final Super Pony an excessive amount. It was even more excessive watching it replayed.

Shadow forgot he had been recording. It would be ended when his helmet came off. It was only a few seconds until they came up upon Sweet Waters.

“FUCK!” Slice exclaimed, shocking Storm into hitting pause.

“I completely forgot you were sitting next to me,” Slice said to Sweet Waters.

Sweet Waters was the Sergeant over Celestia district for garbage. She was here with her father and Snowy Mirage, the Rapidfire District Sergeant. The three of them headed up all the garbage disposal in the city.

Sweet Waters couldn't take her eyes off the screen, where her face was frozen mid panicked scream. Nopony wanted to touch her, even to comfort her. She just sat there, frozen like she was on the screen. There were no tears, just heavy breathing.

“How could you?” The Governor whispered across the room to Shadow. With no other noise, it was clearly heard by all.

“I was focused on hooking up my suit and the right file, with Storm!” Shadow whispered back. “I don’t even know who is here or how many! I also had Nor’s report. I was mostly focused on that!”

“Slice is the one who was sitting right next to her!” Nor whispered.

“I was enjoying the show!” Slice shot back. “I forgot she was sitting next to me until I wanted to see how the pony next to me was reacting to the rescue!”

“We feel really bad,” Storm whispered.

“You might, but I don’t,” Shadow whispered back. “I don’t know what to feel!”

“How could you not feel bad?” Thunder whispered.

“I can’t feel bad when I don’t know what I am feeling! I am not even shocked. I am now pissed at you for thinking I should be feeling something!”

“Shut it up!” Nor ordered standing up and breaking the ‘silence.’

Nopony had any more to say and they just sat there trying to silently devise a plan. Salt Waters was still unable to act, even to save his daughter. He didn’t know what he was supposed to be saving her from.

Sweet Waters solved it as she suddenly latched onto Slice in a sobbing mess. He hugged her tightly, trying to give her every ounce of the love and support she needed.

“I’ve got her,” Slice said a few minutes later. “I’ll get her to her room. Stay and watch the finale.”

This was a ship of war, the PNV Celestia, and their briefing room. All the chairs were welded to the floor so when things got rough, they would not be tossed around and do damage or be damaged. Slice was no fool. It was their team and he had sat on the outside so he could easy get up if he was needed.

Slice was able to effectively hobble her out of there. His wing played a major role in not just carrying her, but being a soft, warm blanket.

“When did you stop filming?” Nor accused Shadow.

“Umm, I had forgotten I was,” Shadow replied nicely. “So, when I took my helmet off.”

Nor sighed. “I do not remember when you took your helmet off.”

“I can’t tell you how long until the recording is over,” Storm added. “This is new tech going into old tech. We are lucky enough I can project it.”

“Alright, lets settle down and hit play,” Salt Waters said. “This was a mistake we could not foresee. There is no reason to place blame. There is no blame. She will get through it. She would be insulted if this hiccup ended us finishing the rescue scene.”

With that said, Storm confidently hit play, issuing forth her screams once again.

“Well that was over fast,” Governor Silver Sifter stated. “I expected longer.”

“I pulled my helmet off to help calm her down with a real pony face,” Shadow explained. “I didn’t get to as I threw up from the putrid stench. But pulling my helmet off finished the rescue, from my point of view.”

“I heard you hesitated about what to do with her,” Silver Targe commented. “I didn’t expect that much hesitation.”

“It would have been the third kind action we could take since arriving,” Shadow stated. “And the first two didn’t go well. Both were bloody and the second was not our fault. Our Lieutenant died then. There was a lot riding on the line.”

“Who else has a good view?” Somepony asked. “Get off this topic. Its in the past and the right decision was made.”

“Slice,” Shadow replied without needing to think. “Everypony else left or was busy elsewhere.”

“Good thing we all came in our armor,” Nor chuckled as he tossed Slice’s helmet to Storm. They all had taken their armor off to be comfortable in the chairs.

“This turned unproductive fast,” Shadow mumbled.

Storm took a minute to find the right spot and let it play. They watched from Slice’s viewpoint starting when they entered the room. Slice spent the time in the room with her, looking at her and keep her relaxed.

Her screams didn’t bother Shadow, but her begging did. They had connected well enough with the ponies that it felt shameful.

“That was very informative,” Governor Silver Sifter declared when Storm stopped the video.

“Very interesting use of tactics,” The Captain poked.

“Don’t ever take what we did and say it was tactical,” Thunder replied absentmindedly. “We have not been tactical around you at all.”

“Is there any actual business?” Shadow asked in an attempt to get them on a useful track.

Nopony could reply as Rivet interrupted them.

“Governor, The Captain, Visitors, we have a situation,” Rivet said, very unsure of the situation.


	20. Strong Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK: 2 PART 3: BALTIMARE  
> Full Story's Chapter 47
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1 or this Chapter.

Rivet looked at them all and decided to go for a more formal report.

“The Captain, Sir, and Governor, we have been under attack all morning from various directions. But now two have come forward, asking to speak with Nor. They actually took the time to clothe themselves, but they have open wounds which may have been received this morning.”

Everypony was staring at Nor.

“What?” He asked looking back at them. “I don’t have anything special to say. This is up to my commander and your leaders.”

“I am going to go talk with them,” Shadow said stepping into his armor. “They get to talk to me, not my soldier. To start. I will have my com in if you need to reach me.”

“Lets go see what they want,” Governor Silver Sifter agreed. “They have never come forward wanting to talk. We should see what they have to say, especially after last night.”

“Are you sure?” Silver Targe asked. “The Sergeant said they could wipe us off the map.”

“Even more reason to find out what they want,” The Governor said leaving. “We don’t want to give them a reason to.”

The two Super Ponies were not near the gate. They didn’t appear to know where it was. The others stayed down. Only Shadow, The Governor, The Captain, Nor and Thunder went up onto the wall to see.

There were two guards down at a place where Thunder had added a bulwark on the rampart. He had added many more like it. Another was a good ways down at one of the many machine gun nests Thunder had designed. All of them had weapons pointed at the Super Ponies.

They were several dead Super Ponies around the area, not helping their case.

“That is Black Bolt and Crystal Kiss,” Nor informed them. “Has to be.”

“Which is which?” Shadow asked.

“I don’t know,” Nor admitted. “It was night and they had no clothes on. Plus, they didn’t have those wounds.”

Shadow dropped down like the height was nothing. He took his helmet off and met them mid way between them and the wall. The guards relaxed their weapons.

“I assume you are Black Bolt and Crystal Kiss,” Shadow said.

“Are you Nor?”

“He is too small to be Nor dear.”

“Well Crystal Kiss, you are right, I am too small,” Shadow smiled. “I am surprised you could make that comparison.”

“Are you saying I am dumb?” She scoffed.

“No,” Shadow shook his head. “I meant it was night and there was no pony to compare his size to.”

“Well,” She stammered.

“This is a dangerous place to be,” Shadow continued. “Especially since you stand among the bodies of dead Super Ponies. What makes this risk so worth it?”

“I don’t want to be like them,” Crystal Kiss blurted.

“I don’t want to be away from my wife,” Black Bolt added.

Shadow smiled. “Black Bolt, how long have you been an adult?”

“About six months,” He replied.

“And how long had Jade Kiss been an adult?”

“At least three years,” Black Bolt replied. “We have a lot of ponies in our vault. I didn’t really know her. Heard her name a few times, that was all. Our schools had grades for each age and each grade multiple classes. We were not in the same.”

“Damn,” Shadow swore. “That is a lot of ponies.”

“This city is the only place we know where we can get away from the others,” Crystal Kiss explained. “I don’t want to end up like Jade Kiss or the others. I don’t want my outburst at Nor to become me.”

“How did you receive those wounds?” Shadow asked.

“The last explosion of the night,” Crystal Kiss answered. “After Nor left, I was angry, disturbed, confused. I took a walk. Black Bolt came after me. The other explosions happened. We waited for a while to go back. There were a lot dead. So we decided to go to the place Black Bolt built for us when the last one happened. We were not close, but pieces cut us.”

“How fortunate for you,” Shadow smiled.

“Did you cause the others?” Black Bolt asked.

“Yes,” Shadow nodded. “We have cannons that can easily shoot exploding rounds out to Stable 50. We had gotten them working a few days prior.”

“Did you get them from Fort Strong?” Black Bolt asked.

“Yes,” Shadow nodded. “We got them when we stripped Fort Strong.”

“You are powerful then to be able to take it away for the time you did. Red Glow, my brother, left to lead them. He led the ‘recovery.’”

“How smart was he?” Shadow asked. It was an awkward question to ask.

“Like Jade Kiss,” Black Bolt asked. “They were about the same age. But he led those that were like the ones who attacked today. The ones who have degedation.”

“Mental degradation,” Nor said over the coms. “I used it during our talks. Non of them could say it then either. I think that is just a word they haven’t heard.”

“So they can be led,” Shadow replied. “Interesting.”

“Not well,” Black Bolt replied. “They have minds of their own, but will follow the strongest leader who has their approval.”

“Black Bolt,” Shadow smiled at him. “What is it that you want?”

“We...”

Shadow held up his hoof, silencing Crystal Kiss.

“I want to protect my wife,” Black Bolt declared. “I want to keep her my wife even after becoming an adults. I want to keep her from suffering, harm, and the mind thing. I do not want to lose her to the mind thing and become like the others. I don’t want to become like the others.”

“Crystal Kiss?” Shadow asked.

“I don’t want my mind to become like theirs. I want to live in peace with Black Bolt, free from worry. I don’t want to live with those barbarians. They are bullies who just want their way and only care about themselves. I want my kids to come live with us as a family again.”

“Kids,” Shadow said. “Unrelated. How often were you pregnant while married?”

“I was always pregnant,” She replied. “Seven Foals. Like the others.”

“Seven,” Shadow marveled. “My sister has been married for six years and is just having her first. Back home, and well inside this city, it takes a lot longer for most couples to get pregnant.”

“That is horrible,” Crystal Heart said with as much empathy as her gruff voice allowed. It helped that she put her hoof over her heart.

“Now,” Shadow said getting them back on track. “What does this city have to do with what you want?”

“We want to join,” Black Bolt replied.

Shadow’s grinned had a hint of mischief.

“And what?” Shadow pressed. “In three years your mind goes and you are inside the city to cause problems?”

“Maybe,” Crystal Kiss admitted. “We want the opportunity to _try_. To try and keep our minds. We only have each other to keep it together. We want more support, more reasons.”

“Anything else to say before I go talk to the city?” Shadow asked.

“Yes,” Black Bolt replied. “If they say no, we will press on and find a place to make it work. We won’t stop. We have each other and we will find others.”

“What were there Cutie Marks?” Nor asked over the coms.

Shadow turned back to them. “What were your Cutie Marks?”

“Mine was a beautiful saffron flower, perfect against my yellow coat,” Crystal Heart sighed. “Well, before I got this ugly coat. I had lovely auburn locks as well.”

Black Bolt pulled Crystal Heart in close to comfort her.

“I had a music note and fountain pen,” Black Bolt replied. “I wrote songs and performed them at the local talent nights. I did from very early on. I was the first in my grade to get my Cutie Mark. Far earlier than the others. I just love writing music and performing it. I taught music in the schools until I became an adult.”

“Interesting,” Shadow said turning back to the wall.

He had to use his wings to get back up. Shadow led the others down off the wall. The others took their helmets off. Shadow looked at Nor. Everypony was waiting on him. They were all nervous. Nor took his time thinking.

“F. Oatbrien, an old poet, once wrote;”

 

Some say risk nothing, try only for the sure thing,

Others say nothing gambled nothing gained,

Go all out for your dream.

Life can be lived either way, but for me,

I'd rather try and fail, than never try at all, you see.

 

Some say "Don't ever fall in love,

Play the game of life wide open,

Burn your candle at both ends."

But I say "No! It's better to have loved and lost,

Than never to have loved at all, my friend."

 

When many moons have gone by,

And you are alone with your dreams of yesteryear,

All your memories will bring you cheer.

You'll be satisfied, succeed or fail, win or lose,

Knowing the right path you did choose.

 

“Is there a real reason to not allow them to try?” Nor asked.

“When did you become a poet?” Thunder asked confused.

Nor smiled warmly as he remembered. “When I was very young, and I was given the opportunity to go to science school, I had to take an entrance exam. I wanted in so badly. I wanted to become a scientist. But I was petrified of the exam. I wanted to not go, rather than fail.”

“My father gave me that poem to read. It was about a week before the exam. By the time the exam came, I had it memorized. I would say it as I went to sleep, I would say it as it faced myself in the mirror each morning. Still do.”

“I went into the exam and quoted it in front of the teachers testing me. And then I went on and faced it. I aced the entrance exam. I was placed in all the best classes and pushed to succeed. And all because of that poem.”

“Very touching story,” Silver Targe said sarcastically. “But words won’t stop them when they go on a rampage. Or when they let others in.”

“Why not?” Shadow asked. “They are capable of standing there and reasoning as well as you can, if not better. Reminding them of their choice might work.”

“I still say no,” Silver Targe grumbled.

“It is a good thing you do not get to make the decisions,” Thunder said, trying to light a fire.

“Your word is heard,” Governor Silver Sifter stated. “Head back to your job.”

Silver Targe trotted away before things got heated.

“You too Sergeant Thunder,” Governor Silver Sifter ordered. “I don’t need hotheads here.”

Storm caught a laugh in his throat. “Forgive me,” He let out. “Old joke.”

“Anypony have an opinion?” The Governor asked.

Nopony wanted to be associated one way or the other over this decisions. They wanted to avoid any possible ‘guilty by association’ allegations.

“The Captain?” Governor Silver Surfer asked.

“As head of the city guard,” The Captain hesitated. “I find them of medium risk. I wanted to kick out the Command Sergeant Major and his team the next day for their high security risk. They did end up drawing Super Ponies to the gates as they came here. But I was going to discuss it while they slept, until I spoke with them after the morning meeting. Telling them the story of the ships, the city, and we decided to attack Fort Strong, it made me confident they were not a risk at all, despite appearances.”

“What I mean is, we let them in on good faith because they had Sweet Waters,” The Captain said trying it wrap it up into an answer. “It could have been them who captured her and the others. But she was back. And when I got to speak with them, they only wanted to help and learn. No malice. Even though Shadow’s guns are bigger than he is.”

They laughed at the final comment.

“Shadow, you spoke with them,” The Governor asked.

“And I believe them,” Shadow replied. “But I have a few sciency questions to pose to Nor.”

“Ready,” Nor smiled.

Shadow fired the first question. “Their Cutie Marks were removed, can they come back?”

“Maybe,” Nor replied. “The genetic change may have wiped it away, but it may not be able to change who they are deep down, only mask it. It could only have disappeared as a physical change to their coat. Cutie Marks are not fully understood.”

Shadow fired the next question. “How would they serve the city?”

“Saffron is an herb,” Nor stated. “But duh, you know that and you are probably the only one here who knows what the flower looks like. The point is, she would probably make a great farmer. I assume she would have worked in the hydroponics farm.”

“And Black Bolt?” The Governor asked.

“You have a lot of fillies and colts running around,” Nor smiled. “Black Bolt may very well have more knowledge teaching than, who is your teacher?”

“Currently it is…” Governor Silver Sifter said trying to recall. “Yes, it is Sea Hammer right now.”

“Right now?” Nor asked for clarification.

“The job of teacher is passed around a lot,” The Governor admitted. “Sea Hammer took over almost a year ago after an accident prevented him from continuing maintenance work while he healed. He could tell them what they needed to learn and test that on them. There is no real formal education here.”

“Double check,” Nor ordered Shadow.

Shadow nodded and bounded over the wall.

“Everypony has a job,” Shadow said walking over to them.

This time he got closer, like they were any other pony. Crystal Kiss began to sit down so Shadow didn’t have to look so far up.

“It’s okay,” Shadow chuckled as he stopped her. “I am used to looking up at ponies. My father’s head would almost reach your bottom jaw.”

“You want us to tell you what job we would do?” Black Bolt asked.

Shadow nodded. “In there, everypony has a job. Some work for the city, some work for themselves. But you have to be able to make caps so you can eat and pay for things you need.”

“I got my Cutie Mark farming,” Crystal Kiss said. “Is there a farm I could work for?”

“Hydroponics?” Shadow asked.

“Mixed,” Crystal Kiss replied. “The good stuff was grown in soil, but that follows the harvest seasons. To supplement, we used hydroponics. I worked mostly with the soil, with the herbs. That is why I have a saffron as my Cutie Mark.”

“I taught a class, and then a music class after school,” Black Bolt stated. “Do they need a teacher?”

“There is no where near the number of foals needing to be taught inside,” Shadow advised him. “But there are still foals who need to be taught.”

“I know of a school. I can get textbooks there,” Black Bolt added. “If they are needed.”

“I have no idea about that,” Shadow shrugged.

“I don’t want to learn to use a gun,” Crystal Kiss added. “I don’t want to be the super soldier they wanted to make me with the virus.”

“Interesting,” Shadow replied shocked. “Very interesting. Do you think you can get your Cutie Mark back?”

“I want it back,” She replied firmly. “I want to try to get it back. I still know how to farm, Cutie Mark or no Cutie Mark.”

“I have no final answer yet,” Shadow informed them. “They wanted me to ask some of those questions.”

Shadow popped back over. The others had been listening in.

“It will be a change,” Governor Silver Sifter stated. “But I think it is worth the try. It is comforting to hear she doesn’t want to touch a weapon.”

The Governor began to walk towards the front gate. “Walk them to the front gate.”

Shadow dashed away and flew over, this time cruising to where they were.

“They have agreed to try,” Shadow announced.

The two of them embraced each other and Crystal Kiss was jumpy from excitement.

“The Governor, Silver Sifter, will go over some things,” Shadow said as they walked. “But they don’t just let any pony in. They all have to try in different ways. It will be odd. And me and my team will be leaving in a few days. Nor is apart of my team. But they are good ponies who took us in even though it was a big risk.”

“What was your risk?” Black Bolt asked.

“For one, we are heavily armed and you can’t see us, since our armor fully covers us. That is concerning because they can not tell our intentions. We also ended up having Super Ponies follow us to the city.”

“The only reason we got in was because we ran into and rescued one of their citizens. She had been caught a few days before and they had believed she was dead. The rest of the group she had been with was… They took us in on that good faith and it has been great for both groups since.”

“Then why do you leave?” Crystal Bliss asked.

“Because we do not live near here,” Shadow sighed. “Our job was to come to this side of Equestria and find our what was going on, and such. Warn our families back home of dangers, find any ponies that could be good friends, map the area and other things that matter.”

“The Super Ponies are dangerous,” Crystal Bliss immediately said. “Perhaps more can learn to try, a safe haven. But perhaps not. Those that are lost…”

“Must die, for the good of everypony,” Shadow finished.

“WHAT YOU DOING WITH PONY!”

“Fuck,” Shadow swore and he swung around to face a new Super Pony.

“SQUISH PONY!” It order.

Shadow put a round through it’s head without a second thought.

“No try,” Crystal Kiss replied sadly.

“Sorry,” Shadow said. “Squish Pony isn’t a good thing to hear. Neither is that!”

Super Ponies were yelling and charging through the rubble at a good rumble.

“That way!” Shadow pointed. “You can tell the gates by how the wall changes.”

Shadow backed up a bit and stayed at their rear to give them cover. Crystal Kiss and Black Bolt skidded to a stop as they were rushed by Shadow’s team.

“Its friends,” Shadow yelled, snapping them out.

They began to run as the Inquisitors became the front line against another wave assaulting the city.

“GPERs can be replenished,” Thunder reminded them.

“DON’T FORGET ME!” Slice yelled as he soared over the wall.

Shadow and Thunder were picking up on the two shots to the chest, one to the head method. The others just put multiple rounds in the chest. Shadow was forced to fight without his helmet. He also was getting good at picking up when the others put their E.F.S. to full use.

Their stance turned the focus to them and the Super Ponies forgot Crystal Kiss and Black Bolt, if they ever remembered. It was over after fifteen minutes. Shadow’s GPER had jammed, so he dashed in to knock some heads and slice up some necks with his hooves.

“Damn you Shadow,” Slice laughed as they walked to the gate. “You did more with your hooves than your guns!”

They all laughed and continued to the gate. It had been closed. Crystal Kiss and Black Bolt were patiently, but nervously, waiting outside.

“Are you sure you are clear?” A guard finally asked from above.

“Yes,” Shadow said annoyed. “What do you think will happen if we are wrong? We will turn around and blast them to bits while we stand in front of the gate. And if we want, we will fly up to the top without using it. Let them in!”

They walked in through the gate after the Crystal Kiss and Black Bolt. Once inside, the others removed their helmets. They were meeting everypony by Fleetfoot.

“How is Sweet Waters?” Shadow immediately asked Slice.

“Sleeping soundly,” Slice sighed contently.

“Please tell me you didn’t put her to sleep that way,” Nor joked. It had that hidden edge of anger, left over from the fight.

“Fuck off!” Slice yelled. “I would never be that stupid. No, she finally cried herself dry and then I just held her as she trembled and then fell asleep from exhaustion.”

“Enough,” Shadow ordered before they got out of control. “We have important business to attend to.”

“Crystal Kiss and Black Bolt, I am Governor Silver Sifter. I am the current leader here.”

“Current?” Black Bolt asked.

“We pick who leads us,” He replied. “Although, I have run unopposed every time. The few who are eligible to lead the city have other jobs they want to do. And I enjoy doing my part to make this city run smoothly.”

“I’m just going to call you Strategos,” Black Bolt admitted. “We both may. The Strategos leads the Stable. Governor is a weird word.”

“Okay,” Governor Silver Surfer shrugged. “Now, this is The Captain, he is the commander for our security guards and oversees our militia.”

“Will we have to be guard ponies?” Black Bolt asked.

“No, you do not,” The Captain replied. “You do not even have to own a weapon.”

“Good,” Black Bolt said.

“Now, forgive me, but who is Crystal Kiss and who is Black Bolt,” The Governor asked.

“And I am Nor,” Nor said after they had identified themselves.

“Wonderful to meet you Nor,” Crystal Kiss smiled that ugly, but this time soft, smile.

“There are some things we have planned for you,” Nor said. “First off, all we know is that Super Ponies minds end up deteriorating. However, I believe that since you were designed to be super soldiers, you just need the right structure. That your mind will stay sharp, like it is now, if you have a strong social order. Jobs that you have to do. Orders you have to follow. And just be a strong part of the community.”

The Governor picked up after Nor. “And I believe his is right. We believe we have the best jobs for you. Nor thinks that Super Pony minds are effected because they do not have their Cutie Marks. Maybe you can get yours back, maybe you can’t. But that can not stop you from being you, and neither will we. Jobs and things that fit your Cutie Mark should help things.”

Crystal Kiss was hopping a bit in excitement.

“It is good to see that enthusiasm in the citizens and those who want to be citizens,” Governor Silver Sifter smiled. “Crystal Kiss, we have openings at the farms in the city. No hydroponics, all dirt. And Black Bolt, we have no official teacher. I was hoping you could start by helping Sea Hammer teach the fillies and colts. And maybe we can figure our music lessons somehow. We have no instruments.”

Crystal Kiss thanked him a hundred times. Black Bolt just nodded his head in thanks, but it was evident in his own way that he was pleased.

“A few others to meet,” Governor Silver Sifter continued.

He introduced them to Metal Heart, who was going to patch up their wounds, and two others, who were going to be their aids. Sea Hammer would be helping Black Bolt and Sunset Leaf was a farmer and would be helping Crystal Kiss. They would be there to help the ponies get used to the two of them and help them integrate into the city as best as possible. It was a big and fast adjustment for Sunset Leaf and Sea Hammer.

“We are still trying to figure out sleeping arrangements,” The Governor informed them. “We all sleep in the ships, but they are close quarters for us. They won’t do for you.”

“All patched up,” Metal Heart announced.

They thanked Metal Heart and she headed back to the several ponies still recover from Fort Strong. She had two wounds that had become infected.

The Governor walked them over to the farm. Super Pony facial expressions were lacking, but you could see the joy in Crystal Kiss’ eyes. Shadow broke off with them to talk with a concerned Mineral Swirl. He had just learned of the new development, but was doing his best to take it all in with a smile. Shadow and Sunset Leaf were already thinking of ideas.

“Is that rosemary I smell?” Crystal Kiss asked immediately.

“Yes,” Mineral Swirl smiled. “Shadow Flare gave me a dozen seeds from his stash for our use. Eight have grown, four did not make the transition back to soil.”

“Back to soil?” Crystal Kiss asked.

“Long story,” Shadow deflected. “Two hundred years later, they are used to what they were grown from. My mother gave me a good amount of seeds. They have no spices and herbs, so I started their tiny garden.”

“Spices and Herbs are my favorite. A saffron flower might have been my Cutie Mark, but it was just because it was the prettiest spice. Mace, turmeric, ginger, cloves, onions, fennel, cayenne and so many more.”

“Then the herb garden is your special project,” Mineral Swirl smiled. “I have enough to do with the regular crops and none of us are specialized in herbs. We need somepony who knows them as soon as possible. We do grow onions. Shadow Flare here help us with new farming techniques, so we are still learning some new things.”

“Crystal Kiss should know how to irrigate properly, compost, and aerate,” Shadow added.

“I do,” Crystal Kiss smiled.

Mineral Swirl shied away at the smile. “Sorry,” He quickly recovered. “That smile will take some getting used to. A lot will. But you seem promising.”

“He isn’t easy to impress,” Sunset Leaf chuckled.

“Yes, yes,” He waived her off. “Sunset can get you plugged in properly.”

“Do you rotate your crops?” Crystal Kiss asked.

“Crop rotation!” Shadow exclaimed. “I knew I was missing some lesson. We never could rotate on our farm. But I was taught the principles.”

“There is your answer,” Mineral Swirl chuckled. “I look forward to learning how we can grow more and make sure we all have good food in our bellies.”

“We will get out of your way and finish the tour,” Shadow said leading them away.

“Good,” Nor said quietly as they got back to them. “Black Bolt, Sea Hammer, Silver Sifter and The Captain have been discussing school. Something tells me we will be wrapped up in helping recover supplies from a school Black Bolt knows.”

“Is that a problem?” Crystal Kiss asked.

“No,” Nor shook his head with a smile. “It’s just another dangerous task.”

“Well, if it comes to it, she is yours,” Shadow smiled. “Yours and probably just Thunder. Your call on if it is safe enough or not. We can not risk Black Bolt being preyed upon for helping the city. Remember that.”

Right,” Nor nodded.

The discussion soon ended and the Governor gave them the tour of the city. Typically, newcomers would just learn on their own, and with their aids, the Governor didn’t have to give them the tour.

He was giving them the tour because it would bind everything together and solidify his choice. And it also put them visually in with The Captain and the Inquisitors, which would increase pony’s trust in Crystal Kiss and Black Bolt. Every single pony had a difficult transition coming.

“I will buy lunch, or dinner,” Nor announced. “Whichever it ends up being since its now mid afternoon. Before I forget, we need to figure out our housing cost.”

“That is on us,” The Captain replied.

“Another thing free?” Nor protested.

“This one I have no problem with,” Shadow laughed. “And half of our stay I spent in the hospital.”

They all laughed except for Black Bolt and Crystal Kiss, but they understood the wouldn’t get it.

“No, this will be on the city,” Governor Silver Sifter replied as he calmed down. “Because with this start, we have brought birth to hope that one day, more will be freed from what we thought was an inevitable demise. That Super Ponies can live good, productive lives and be friendly and work with all of pony kind.”

“I agree,” Shadow smiled. “Perhaps one day, Dry Dock City will expand to take back Fort Strong, from the Super Ponies, for the real Super Ponies.”

“Baby steps,” Nor reminded them. “But there are a lot of good futures we can dream of.”

“Food was mentioned,” Thunder stated. “I am now hungry since it was mentioned.”

“The Cafe is closed, so the only other outdoor seating is the Discord,” The Governor replied. “We will head there.”

“I will go ahead to get things set up,” Thunder replied, trotting away.

“I am ditching my armor,” Shadow added bolting into the battleship.

Storm and Slice dashed off after Shadow without a word, leaving The Captain chuckling.

“Ah, to be young again,” He sighed.

“How old are you?” Crystal Kiss asked without batting an eye. “Obviously the elements have not been easy on you.”

“They have not,” The Captain replied. “I am a ghoul. Many ghouls lose their minds and become feral. Killing and eating at their discretion. Much like the Super Ponies, but ghouls lose it all. They just won’t attack other ghouls.”

“But I am over two hundred,” The Captain continued. “I was on these very docks when the spell hit. It turned me like this. Killed half my team and made the others ghouls like me. We built this city from the beginning.”

“Slowly, they each lost their mind. When they did, I put them out of their misery. They would have been uncontrollable and killed the other ponies who joined us in the city.”

“Nor mentioned that when he came,” Black Bolt stated. “And it was part of his questioning of why we do not kill the ones who lose control. I guess, from a military mindset, it is best. From outside, it is…”

“Brass,” The Captain finished. “Harsh, heartless, disturbing, and the list goes on. It is why I personally put them each down. With as much military honor as I could give them.”

“I remember when Mighty Greaves was honored,” Governor Silver Sifter added. “Mighty knew he was going after a close call. He requested a public retirement ceremony where he could smile at all the ponies he loved and had protected their entire lives.”

“I was a small colt, but I watched as The Captain announced to us all his meritorious accomplishments and honors. Mighty gave a touching retirement speech before he faced The Captain. He smiled with all the love in his heart as The Captain shot him in the head. It was peaceful, respectful and an honorable way to go before we forgot who he really was.”

“It had been a good fifty years since the time before him,” The Captain added. “Nopony remembered the others. Some were peaceful, others horrible and messy. We made a lot of mistakes, but Mighty had set up and requested the model for his retirement. I have given orders for the same thing to be done if that time comes for me. His was perfect.”

They were at the Discord. They ran into Thunder who was going to change. Black Bolt and Crystal Kiss had to watch their heads, but made it easily. It was a straight shot down a hallway and up the stairs. Ponies just timed things and stepped into rooms for them to easily pass.

“This is a wonderful view,” Crystal Kiss said in awe.

She skipped the table and walked to the edged of the ship to look out over the bay.

“It truly is beautiful,” Shadow said arriving. He set his hat down at a spot and joined her.

“Back home, we do not have water like this,” Shadow added.

“What is your home like?” Crystal Kiss asked.

“Where I am from, it is flat,” Shadow replied. “All farms. We get the cold winds from the north, making it hard to keep warm in the winter. We get no breaks. The soil has to be constantly maintained. Or its equipment that needs work.”

“For a few weeks we get a ‘break’ at the very heart of winter, but we have to spend that time all bundled up in the living room, talking, reading, telling stories and whatever we could to keep the cold away. It is even too cold to make warm meals. We have to prepare ahead of time for that.”

“But it was a good, honest life. A good community that loves and supports each other. That is much prettier than our flat nothing with farmhouses spread way out. And most of our farms were root vegetables like turnips and parsnips. So we didn’t get anything nice springing out of the farmland.”

“We never had weather in the stable,” Crystal Kiss sighed. “I guess I get to finally experience it now. I always wished that we had to deal with the cold winters that were written in our farming manuals. That break for the land. We just planted again. We had to.”

“Some of the apple trees in the center of the area we come from produce all year around,” Shadow replied. “And other farms can keep crops on rotation all the time, but we are too far north.”

“You say all that, but you have never told me where exactly you come from,” Crystal Kiss poked.

Shadow sighed. “We don’t because our homes are not sure what to do with the wasteland. We do not know how we will really be treated. That is why we are here. To gain information, not give. So far, its been bloody and what we feel, unproductive.”

“We learned a lot about Fillydelphia despite the blood. We know that the only way to deal with the ponies there is to wipe them out. They made that clear. They wanted no alliances, no friendships, only our technology, or our ponies for slaves.”

“But, we found here. And we found a rare flower among weeds with you and Black Bolt. We do not want to leave, but we have a duty and family to go back to. I married my wife right before I left.”

“We will do everything within our power to make sure this is preserved and protected. Ponies who have not been here and spent time will want to take it away. That is why we need to be able to get back home, so we can really explain it to them.”

“I wish we could help more,” Crystal Kiss sighed. It was a grumbly heave exhale. “I caused you to blow up the dish.”

“Nah,” Shadow replied. “It never would have worked. We would have needed to be there a good week or two, not including fixing it. If it could even be fixed. There is no way we could have done it safely. Another hope we chased that turned into nothing. We will get home, when the time comes. Seeing it all out here makes you want to be back to safety quickly.”

“The others arrived,” Crystal Kiss stated. “We should get back to them. But it was good to hear about your home.”

“Home taught me something,” Shadow said as they walked over to the others. “It was about marriage; commitment gains approval. Approval is earned by commitment. Commit and you will earn the approval of others.”

“Again, marriage. But the words are true for here. Commit this to being your home and taking care of it and the others, and ponies will come around. If not this generation, the next because it is all they know. Especially with Black Bolt teaching.”

“That will be interesting,” Crystal Kiss laughed. “But I have faith in him. Once we work out if we are moving the school.”

Crystal Kiss stopped. They were a few feet from the table.

“We need a home, and the rooms here are tight like they said,” She stated. “I think a home built past the farms is a good place for Super Ponies to be. Around but away.”

“That is understandable,” Shadow said with a nod. “But look into the future and where you will want to be. Away, or close?”

Shadow left her to think on that as they went to what was decided as an early dinner.

“I hope you can fit one more,” Slice called all the way from the stairwell.

A second later a timid, but smiling, Sweet Waters came out behind him. Shadow was shocked she was even trying after this morning.

“Hello everyone,” She greeted them. “I am feeling much better. Slice stopped in to check on me after he ditched his armor. He caught me up, and I wanted to join you. If that is okay, Governor.”

“Of course dear,” Governor Silver Sifter smiled. “I am surprised. Glad you are up, but shocked. You are resilient, I just hope you are not pushing yourself to hard.”

“You must be the one Nor said they rescued,” Black Bolt smiled.

“Forgive me, but it is comforting to hear you remember something so easily,” Sweet Waters smiled. “Yes, I am. And I was held by a bunch of idiots who would forget what they said the minute before, and argue over things they didn’t even say.”

“We are sorry you had to experience that,” Crystal Kiss smiled. “I hope that we can eventually redeem many of them.”

“That would be wonderful,” Sweet Waters yawned. “Sorry. It has been a long day. It is best left there. But I look forward to seeing you join our city and make a contribution like anypony else, whatever it may be.”

“Crystal Kiss will be farming,” Black Bolt replied. “She did it as an adolescent and her Cutie Mark was with farming.”

“Is. Is with farming,” Crystal Kiss insisted. “I will paint it on myself every morning if I have to. I will not let go of my Cutie Mark.”

“If Nor is right, then that will be key,” Sweet Waters smiled warmly. “And you Black Bolt?”

“Teacher, for the foals,” Black Bolt replied. “Sea Hammer will be helping me learn how to teach your foals. I taught in the stable and a structured school system; but now I am a Super Pony, not an adolescent pony, and this school has some big differences in structure. I will have a different student teacher relationship. They will be afraid of me when I begin to teach and the new students might begin their school years by fearing me.”

“We are going to need to get you better clothes,” Sweet Waters stated out of nowhere. “Because with the right clothes, we can make you look better to the foals. And we can tell you two apart easier. I know you are two different shades of the same color, but some way to tell from a distance would be good.”

“A look to separate us from the bad ones would be nice,” Crystal Kiss replied. “It would make you all more comfortable. A good idea.”

The ship’s bell rang out. And then it rang again and then a third time.

“I’ll go,” Thunder said standing up. “We said we would assist with the guard after last night.”

“I better go too,” Shadow said. “Everypony else, stay. Nor, you know them better. Slice, you are good support for Sweet Waters. Storm, if we need you, we will let you know. I am not concerned, I won’t be putting on my armor. The pistol will be fine.”

“I am only grabbing a regular guard rifle,” Thunder added.

“Don’t get shot,” Nor sighed annoyed. “We can’t afford you to get shot again.”

“I won’t,” Shadow said launching up.

Thunder was right on his tail. From this height, they got a good view. The attack was being made at the front gate. The Super Ponies had a rocket launcher.

“I got rocket pony,” Shadow said diving into a fast pace.

Shadow grabbed his pistol. It was odd to have it in his mouth. He had never used it, not even a test fire. But they had shot pistols in basic and they were the same set up. The other advantage was the Super Ponies had not spotted him.

Shadow dive bombed their rocket launcher pony. He fired three times, the third slamming into the head of the Super Pony. Shadow pulled out of the dive as the Super Pony succumbed to the head wound. He pulled away into evasive maneuver to get back to the city walls.

With the rocket down, at least temporarily, the guards began to light them up. Thunder finally got them to load the cannon as Shadow touched down. He watched it pop up over the wall and then deafen them all with it’s blast.

“That should do it!” Thunder yelled. “They can’t piece together that rocket launcher and it struck them in the heart! FOR YOUR FAMILIES!”

Shadow shot his pistol some more, but when the Super Ponies had found shelter and were attacking from strong positions, he definitely couldn't hit them. He put it away and grabbed a spare guard rifle.

“Pointers?” Shadow asked Thunder.

“None,” Thunder yelled back. His hearing wasn’t recovered yet. “Trial and error.”

Shadow worked his best, but he never got the rife down by the time the Super Ponies were dead and the last few ran off. He helped make noise, that was all.

“That didn’t take too long,” Thunder said as they walked back to the dinner. “At least now it is actually dinner time.”

“I didn’t get shot!” Shadow smiled. “That is a win.”

They laughed and picked up the pace to a brisk trot. Everypony was still there, enjoying themselves.

“You didn’t take a bullet!” Nor exclaimed like it was the greatest of all miracles.

“Nope,” Shadow smiled. “First time not taking a hit, I think. I know I took one or two when I dove to cover Silent, or it was when they lit up the building I was in. Something.”

“It was a good battle then?” Black Bolt asked.

“There are no good battles,” Thunder replied sitting down. “Something our superiors have lost. Something I had to painfully learn down here. The outcome was favorable. Two minor wounds and minimal ammunition spent.”

“You fired the cannon,” Slice commented.

“We did,” Thunder nodded. “To take out their missile launcher permanently. It was also a strong strike at their core, destroying or injuring a quarter of the attacking force. But the city should not make their use a common tactic. You do not have the ammunition for that.”

“How did the pistol go?” Slice asked Shadow.

“Fine, at short range,” Shadow replied. “Like when I dive bombed the one with the rocket to start. Good, solid head shot. Dropped him. Powerful round. Great pistol. Otherwise, I had to resort to trying to learn how to shoot the guard rifles. All I was able to do was make noise and maybe keep heads down. I was as good as I was at the start of Basic.”

The Inquisitors and The Captain laughed, remember their own training. The others got the gist.

“My orders still stand,” Shadow continued. “Tomorrow is free. The morning after, 0900 departure back to Rosemary.”

“Next goal?” Slice asked. “If not home?”

“We shall see,” Shadow smiled. “New information awaits us back at Rosemary. Lets put this behind us though and enjoy the evening and the rest of our stay.”

 

**End of Part 3 - Baltimare**

* * *

 

** Information **

Mission something? Don't understand something in the Fallout Equestria Universe? The [Fallout Equestria wiki](https://falloutequestria.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_Equestria:_Shaping_Shadow) is available to use. It is updated by the author to contain [Shaping Shadow](https://falloutequestria.wikia.com/wiki/Shaping_Shadow_Series) in it's archives. For those of you who are not familiar with [My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic](https://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony_Friendship_is_Magic_Wiki), you can click for the wiki link for any information.


	21. Departing Strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK: 2 PART 4: SOUTH  
> Full Story's Chapter 48
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1 or 20.

Their free day was well spent. Black Bolt was heading to The SEED School of Baltimare. It was a private boarding school with a strong primary academic program geared to prepare students for secondary education.

The city had the area classified as a Level 3 no pony’s land. A high risk of running into Super Ponies, but not within their known stomping grounds.

Their journey sparked the formation of a scavenging team that wanted to join them. The team grew to a massive twelve ponies before they cut off the size for safety reasons. The ponies had to consent to the use of one side of their saddle bag for school supplies if required. There were four designated guards in the group and they pledged their full open space in their saddlebags.

It went without incidence and they were well rewarded. The school had escaped raids. Black Bolt, Nor and Thunder recovered large stocks of school supplies, textbooks and other materials that would greatly improve Dry Dock City’s feeble school. Nor even carried a terminal on his back because of the information store inside.

Along with bountiful school supplies, they found plenty of intact technology and even a full stockroom of packaged food that had survived. Ponies would be risking another, all pony, expedition to recover the food and more in the near future. Black Bolt had gotten all they needed for the school.

Guards on scavenging trips were rewarded with cuts from the other’s profits. They carried a good supply of ammunition and never had the time to poke around for something to take back. The scavengers would also add some of their finds to the spare room in the guards saddlebags.

In this case, Governor Silver Sifter also added a commission to the team’s guards cuts. Shadow was sure that the cost Governor Silver Sifter had spend over the past weeks was massive. Plenty of meals on the city, their rooms, and other things, including some clothes being made for Black Bolt and Crystal Kiss.

Yes, the city had reaped the rewards and were gambling with their new Super Pony residents. But they had not gotten caps out of the deal, only supplies and aid for the city. The city couldn’t have that deep of a bank account, even though they ran the bank.

Slice had spent most of the day covered in grease and often nopony knew where he was. They had gotten at least one turret on each ship in working order. They were able to test the cannons with a special dry fire case Slice had devised.

Shadow was also present when they tested the anti air guns for the first time. They were only small 25mm rounds compared to the turrets, but they were powerful, even against a dragon.

A single anti air gun would make a dragon think twice and could even down a persistent dragon. Raptor Cloudships were designed to hunt and kill dragons, these were designed solely for the defense of the ship, or the location, like in Fillydelphia.

Shadow enjoyed relaxing with the farmers and getting his hooves dirty a bit. He made sure they went over the new farming techniques again. He knew they had them down and was completely confident in their abilities, but he wanted to connect Crystal Kiss into everything.

Crystal Kiss was a born farmer. She knew what she was doing and would be a great asset. With her there, they would not forget any lessons. Her primary job was the care of herb garden and the compost. She was the most skilled at both and while others could, it was easiest to put the new farmer onto the new additions.

The herb garden would not be eight rosemary plants. Shadow had plenty of seeds, but he didn’t want to use them down here. He gifted four more to just Crystal Kiss. She alone was going to care for them. He believed they could survive the transition back to real soil, under her care.

The team that went out to the school also found an half dead and overgrown garden for the students to use for education purposes. There was a seed vault with packets of various flowers, trees and food, including plants for spices and herbs.

Thunder raided all types and wanted to see the city begin to farm it’s own trees for solid wood. He also carried back twelve plants he had pulled out, trimmed and potted. A Saffron plant was among the ones Thunder had extracted. Crystal Kiss was beyond excited at the Saffron plant and would be very busy.

Storm couldn't just ‘relax’ either. He was working with the team who was building Black Bolt and Crystal Kiss a house. They two of them had decided to build their house on the south side, past the farms. Unicorns made it easy to erect a building.

However, the ponies were used to having rooms all ready to be taken over as living arrangements. Storm was forced to design the whole thing, making sure it had a bedroom, a spare bedroom, for new Super Ponies to use until they had a home of their own, and a living area with a kitchen. Since the restaurants were mostly indoors, Storm made sure they could easily cook their own food.

They gathered the militia and headed into the ruins to secure things like a kitchen and heater, items the ships had installed when they were built. They didn’t have to go far and Storm soon had them hooked into the power grid. It was good that they already had spotlights set up on their wall.

Storm was concerned that the winters would be too cold for the steel house to keep itself warm and he didn’t want the heater to fight a losing battle. Plans were drawn up to build a wall of rubble around it like it was a stone house. It would insulate things well.

Likewise, they had to be careful about rain and flooding them out. Even a light rain could do that with all the concrete of the dry docks, so the floor was lifted up several inches and supported with beams.

A bed was the most difficult problem. They could go out and raid a super pony bed fairly easily, but they smelled and were not really comfortable. They settled on a platform bed stuffed with the oat stalks that would be discarded at harvest. It was not long until their oat harvest and it would give them plenty of time to make the custom ‘mattress’ to stuff and place on the platform.

A couch was recovered for their living room. It would soon be flat by their weight, but it was better than nothing for now. They cut the legs off so it sat square on the floor. It would give out and crack below it if they didn’t.

0900 of the next day found them all by the city gate, with the few ponies the Governor had allowed. The Captain was obviously there, Sweet Waters and Salt Waters, Metal Heart, Mineral Swirl and Dent. Black Bolt was helping teach the fillies and colts and Crystal Kiss was swamped with her new responsibilities.

Dent was their new City Defense Technician. It was his job to keep the turrets, anti air guns, cannons and the machine gun nests in working order. He had been the pony Slice had been working with and the Governor created the position to reflect the city’s new defense capabilities.

“It is been an honor having you here,” Governor Silver Sifter said. “You have helped us in ways we never realized we could have been helped. I do not believe luck brought you here. Fate, no, Equestria did.”

“I agree,” Shadow replied. “We came here instead of Manehatten for this very reason. Equestria called us here.”

The Captain shifted forward to speak. “We know you have a lot already at your outpost, but we believe you deserve more than the ammo we gave you.”

“We have more than enough Pegasus armor and spare plates. We want you to each take one, so that you can better go about the wasteland. Their Sea Grey color will confuse ponies and they will never connect them to your suits. Of course, you will need guns, so we have a battle saddle for each of you and plenty of spare magazines. I know it is heavy...”

“Thank you for your generosity,” Shadow smiled. “We will put them to good use when it comes time to head into other settlements and cities.”

“We wish you the best,” Sweet Waters smiled. “I have to say thank you. I know you didn’t come to rescue me, but you did. You gave me my life back and more. So thank you.”

Sweet Waters was holding it in as best as she could. He eyes were watery. She had grown attached to the Inquisitors. They made her feel safe, just by being around. Now she would have to navigate, again, on her own.

“The Captain, I have a request,” Shadow smiled.

“What is is?”

“I would like you blessing to name my first foal after you. You are a remarkable pony. I do not ask because of your wings. You embody the ideals and the values I would like my foals to see and know what it means to be a remarkable pony who makes a difference. A very good role model.”

“I understand if you say no, it is a big undertaking to be that for a foal, whether you even meet them or not.”

“I…” The Captain stumbled. “I am humbled you view me as such. If the time comes and the foal is worthy of it, yes, you may. But do not discount yourself. You make a remarkable role model yourself.”

“And I already am,” Shadow smiled.

“Wait a minute,” Nor interjected. “First off, what is The Captain’s real name. You pulled that dusty box off the shelf and then opened it.”

“And closed it,” Shadow shot back. “I never had time to catch him alone. It only just came to me this morning while packing.”

“And you obviously know his name,” Nor finished.

“He is The Captain,” Shadow replied confidently. “We got the chance to speak, to know each other a bit more. We got the chance to fly and fight side by side. What matters is that now, and has been for years, he is The Captain. The spells changed him and so have the years as he faced multiple challenges that have forged him into who he is now.”

“Yes, I speak of a name he once went by, but his heart and mind have changed in ways. He is no longer that pony. It was ripped from him and he goes by a more suitable name. One that means something, that is respected for very good reasons. Like he said, if the foal is worthy of the name, then I may use it. But only if it is worthy.”

Nor nodded, laying it to rest for them all.

“Second thing,” Nor picked back up. “When did you take on that role model job?”

Shadow sighed. “My sister, Early Blossom, is third in the family. She is a very good farmer and married another expert farmer. They are filly foolers. None of us knew until they met each other. Both are from homesteads. Powerful ones with ancient knowledge about farming.”

“Anyway, a farm can not survive without foals to provide more hooves to help out. The Enclave has a science thing, expensive one, that can make it all happen with a donor for the stallion side and their medical science.”

“Invetro Fertilization,” Nor added.

“Yes. Anyway, since it was Cherry Tart having their first foal, they chose me. I accepted. Nopony in the community would have donated to either of them. Nopony in the community gets it. I barely get it. What matters is that they are having a foal and they want to name it after me, for it to have me as a role model.”

“Interesting,” The Captain replied. “You were a good choice. They certainly didn’t chose you because you were family. In my hay day, you could take me on, wing to wing. I still could give you a run for your caps. You are an excellent flier and soldier. A deadly combination that you worked hard to achieve.”

“I am truly honored to have known and fought beside you,” The Captain replied, bowing his head slightly.

“The same to you Sir,” Shadow said doing the same.

“Both of you are a pain,” Slice groaned. “We get it. Honor and impressive skill.”

“No, you really do not get it,” Shadow replied solemnly. “You can’t. You haven’t been in my shoes. You haven’t undergone the training I did. The Captain and I have done almost the same. It gives you a new perspective.”

“Silver Wings,” Nor said rolling his eyes. “Not to cut the goodbyes short, but we have more gear to carry and a long ways to travel.”

They said wrapped up their goodbyes and headed out. The gear was heavy. They felt the extra weight, despite their power armor’s aid.

“We can make it back in four days with a good push on hoof,” Shadow said. “I think flying will be slower.”

“Hoof it is,” Thunder replied. “Lets not forget about that glowing sea place.”

“We are already easily avoiding it,” Nor stated.

As they made camp for the first night, Shadow asked what was on his mind. “Anypony else get the feeling that the Governor spent most of the city’s caps on us?”

“Yes,” Storm replied. “But only because I know how they get caps. The thing is, almost everything is done by the city and paid for by the city. The stores are not run by the city, but they pay a licensing fee every few months.”

“A quarter of the city are scavengers. Most of them are not full citizens, but residents. Citizens get free housing, but pay for everything else. Residents have to pay monthly residential fee. It is a small cost for using the city. The have a monthly tariff levied on their profits.”

“The hospital is used by all. Costs are none for citizens and low for residents. And ‘typical’ for non residents. The store owners are all citizens. The city guard, every maintenance pony, farmer, restaurant cook, server, manager; they are all citizens who work for the city.”

“Citizens working directly for the city get minor pay, but they barely pay for anything and live comfortably. For meals, they only pay for ‘specialty’ food because the city owns and works the farm, taking all the food. They buy plenty, but get free housing, no medical costs, free protection and free schooling.”

“Residents pay for their foals to go to school?” Not asked, a bit appalled.

“Not directly,” Storm replied. “Technically it is free, but you could say it is covered by their residential fee. A nuclear family gets a cheaper rate than paying for every single member. Much cheaper. After two foals, they have small fees per foal to cover each one, since foals get free school and free medical care.”

“The residents risk a lot to scavenge,” Shadow stated.

“They do,” Storm nodded. “But they know where it is safe, where risks are and work in teams to bring in one haul instead of each pony for themselves. They used to head down south in caravans to trade with Fillydelphia and some even went as far as Manehatten on round trips. But recently, they were losing caravans. Now we know why, the Disciples.”

“We have to get rid of them,” Thunder growled. “Both of them. They cause chaos and pain where there shouldn’t be.”

“We don’t have the strength by ourselves,” Shadow cautioned them.

“We know,” Nor groaned.

“So,” Storm said pushing on. “To answer your question Shadow, we cost a lot but they spent very little. We were their guests and treated like we were citizens. They did order some special food for us, but board was free, and even with all the medical care Shadow needed, it was free. They got more for the city out of anything we cost them.”

“How does citizenship happen?” Shadow asked.

“That is a lot of work,” Storm stated. “Only citizens vote and can hold city jobs. You have to be there for years and prove your worth in the community. It is kind of arbitrary. If we were to head back to live with them, we would be citizens automatically.”

“But we proved ourselves,” Nor stated.

“In ways, but worth is viewed arbitrarily. Enough ponies have to believe you have worth to become a citizen. They are a socialist style city. And you have to be socially accepted as a citizen. Most of the scavengers might find the city their home, but it is not their city. Those that are citizens and scavenge still have to pay the tariffs.”

“We would be bypassing a lot if they made us citizens and some would resent it. We would get to vote, you know we would be put into places where others work for years to achieve. We might have the skill, and proved our worth, but we have not proved it socially.”

“Can you marry into citizenship?” Shadow asked.

“Not technically,” Storm replied. “But it would improve your social acceptance and speed that process up. Ponies would begin to really view you as a citizen. Now, do not get me wrong, they love most of the residents. But being apart of the citizenship and being a well trusted friend are very different. It is a community, a giant family, where everything is shared. They want to share it only with those they trust like family.”

“Very intricate,” Shadow replied. “What about Crystal Kiss and Black Bolt?”

“That is an interesting case,” Storm replied. “I was speaking with the builders while building their house and its mixed. It looks like they will be brought in as full citizens, a gesture to help bring in more security and better relations with Super Ponies. Most of the builders were not against the move.”

“The two of them are doing jobs only citizens can do and are qualified to do those jobs. On top of it, they are not pushing anypony out or taking away a hard earned promotion or job. They desperately need somepony as a permanent educator for the foals, and not even a resident is interested in that job. Crystal Kiss’ farming job is not really understood, but few understand the farming. They understand she has crucial knowledge and skills.”

“In the end, I get the feeling that the citizens recognize their skill and need for them while also realizing that it is best for all if they become citizens. Like I said, it can be arbitrary. The citizens are willing to accept them as fellow citizens alongside the change of the first two Super Ponies in Dry Dock City. They go hoof in hoof.”

“Interesting,” Shadow nodded.

“I have second watch,” Shadow ordered a minute later.

“I’ll take first,” Slice said speaking for the first time since they left.

“I’ll take third,” Thunder replied.

Second watch was the toughest. You got to sleep, were interrupted, and then back to sleep. Otherwise, you got continual sleep. Shadow was well rested and could easily handle the second watch for the next few days.

The trip proved easy despite their load. They were passing through land that was not used much, if at all, pre-war. It was semi normal and was healing well after all the devastation.

As they approached the final mile of their journey, they began to hear the occasional ping of metal striking metal. Shadow had them fan out as they approached Sanctuary from the east. It was a good thing they were on hoof.

As they got up to the tree line of the Sanctuary Ruins, they finally heard voices.

“I don’t care! We are trying to build a safe home here. We have only been here a few days. You are the first evidence of any other ponies we have seen in days now.”

“My job is to find these pests!”

“Well then go find them elsewhere. Just stay out of our way!”

More banging clanged out.

“Fine, we are going. My dragoons have canvased the area and have found nothing. But if you find any evidence of heavily armed ponies or pegasi, armed or unarmed, report it to the Fillydelphia Steel Rangers. I am”

“Crusader Dahlia and her Dragons, I got that the first fifty times.”

Shadow had moved his team around to the north to slip up to the stable. He was last around. He caught a group of eight Steel Rangers moving out, south along the road and over the river. They all had half cloaks draping over their left shoulder and weapons. The orange Steel Ranger symbol in the trailing corner stood out against the black.

Shadow backed away and met up with the others at the gate to the plateau. It was untouched. They hopped over it and still found no evidence that somepony had poked around. They slipped down and into Rosemary. To home.

First thing was to get their gifts to the armory. They would deal with them later. They went to the overseers office to see if there was any new messages. One was waiting for them. Shadow took a deep breath in before opening it.

 

_Inquisitors,_

 

_A new development above may require support from below. More to come as things change._

 

“At least it is something clear,” Shadow sighed. “Not much, but a reason to stay below. Head to bed, I will see what we are looking at. This message is seven days old.”

 

_Just arrived from an exploration trip. Any new details?_

 

Shadow was shocked as a message immediately came back.

 

_Nothing new. Playing the wait and watch game._

 

Shadow shrugged.

 

_Can you give us a time line of expected events? If we are just waiting, we have other places we wish to explore._

 

The reply was again, quick.

 

_Be back within two weeks._

 

Shadow typed the one word response.

 

_Understood._

 

The terminal flashed as a message came in.

 

_Report on your exploration._

 

Shadow yawned. He had forgotten that.

 

_Trip to Baltimare:_

 

_Avoid until there is nowhere else to expand to. Baltimare is home to Super Ponies. A genetically altered Earth Pony or Unicorn. The goal was to make a super soldier. They are twice the size of an average pony with exponentially more strength. They are highly aggressive and do eat pony flesh. Their minds degrade until they are retarded, with bumbling speech and only want to kill._

_As dumb as they are, they do believe they are superior to ponies. They are in ways, including the ability to survive the harsh environment without the need for meds or anything. As far as we can tell, age is not a factor. They can use weapons and readily do. And anything can be a weapon._

_The city is saturated with them and they have Vault 50, where they are rapidly reproducing. Sergeant Major Nor’easter believes that the DNA virus that is inside the vault, which forces the change, can be stopped and their systems flushed of it before it changes them._

_Until that happens, the city will have too many. There is no way to bomb or flush them out. They are resilient and will required close and forced extraction. Given the proper structure, they may be able to be pacified._

_Baltimare is the last place you need to worry about. It sticks to itself._

 

Shadow waited for what would be a quick response.

_Interesting. Baltimare is marked to avoid until a later time when we have the strength to face such an enemy._

Shadow headed off to bed without responding.

After a silent breakfast, they went to the overseer’s office to plan.

“We have two weeks to make our next exploration trip,” Shadow announced. “I am starting today as the countdown. Day 14.”

“It was a slow, but uneventful trek home,” Nor said. “I say we leave tomorrow.”

“Where?” Slice asked.

“Anywhere,” Nor shrugged.

“South,” Thunder suggested. “We can head down to that New Appleloosa. That is a short trip. We can take a few days and head further south if we wish. See what is there. Manehatten could lock us up longer than two weeks.”

Shadow shrugged. “Any objections?”

Nopony had any.

“Prepare to head out in the morning. Early. 0400 so we can pass over Sanctuary without being detected.”

“What are we going to do about that?” Storm asked.

“Nothing,” Shadow smiled. “Dahlia and her Dragoons were the ones mentioned when we first ran into the Steel Rangers outside Fillydelphia. So we want the new residents below. They cover our movements to and from here. Done right, they will only end up below to ask questions and deflected away again.”

“It is a risk,” Thunder replied as he calculated things in his head. “But we have the aerial advantage. We will have to watch the noise from the hatch, but it will give us a much better screen. Approaching Rosemary will have to be done with precision from now on.”

“I will poke around below,” Shadow announced. “Get a better feel. Without my armor.”

“Good call,” Thunder replied.

“I will get that electrical security measure in place,” Slice added.

“I will poke at the cameras again,” Storm sighed.

They headed out to silently prepare for the upcoming mission. Even though they were all together, nopony felt like speaking, even idle chatter.

Shadow slipped down to Sanctuary. There were so many places to hide.

It was just five of them and they were doing what they could to put siding back on one of the houses in the center. It was in good condition compared to the others. They were optimistic, having a small farm already going, and a mare was working to expand it. They were more than capable of building a good place to live and the land begged to grow stuff.

There were no fillies or colts. They were all middle aged and one was old. They had a fight on their hooves to make this place a real home. But even with the stale group structure, they looked like they would succeed. Or die trying.

Shadow went back to the overseer’s office. He had forgotten to give an update about the team.

_Command Sergeant Major of Recon Shadow Flare_

_Concerning First Lieutenant Silent Wind:_

 

_Posthumously awarded the Silver Star for service to the Grand Pegasus Enclave. Despite the known danger, First Lieutenant Silent Wind stood face to face with a large force of ponies from an unknown faction. He spoke with them and held his ground as things became more perilous. Valuable information was gained from the talks, information that could not have been obtained otherwise. He knowingly let them take advantage of the situation in order to obtain the information and paid for it with his life._

 

_Posthumously awarded First Lieutenant Silent Wing the Purple Heart with a Black Stripe for dying in the line of duty._

 

_Request for Posthumously promoting First Lieutenant Silent Wind to Captain for his service leading the first reconnaissance team, in the new program, below._

 

 

_Concerning First Sergeant Storm Eye:_

 

_First Sergeant Storm Eye has been field promoted to Sergeant Major for his meritorious and uncompromising effort into making sure the team is in top shape and the missions continue on schedule and with as little incidences as possible._

_The success of Outpost Rosemary has rested on First Sergeant Storm Eye’s back since the beginning. He has worked to improve the outpost at every opportunity._

 

_Sergeant Major Storm Eye has been awarded the Bronze Star with Valor for handling and securing unstable technology. His unwavering dedication to protecting the team from the technology was astounding and inspirational. He successfully disarmed and neutralized the situation with speed and tactfulness, reducing the stress on the rest of the team. All while we were facing off against a heavy assault by the Super Ponies._

 

_Concerning Sergeant Major Nor’easter:_

 

_Sergeant Major Nor’easter has proven time and time again his ability to act and hold his own in multiple roles outside his specialized job in as the team’s general scientist. His combat skills are top notch and he has had no issues dealing with any role the team needs him to function in. Some of these roles are: Aerial bomber, point pony for clearing buildings, heavy weapons roles, tank roles, and medic._

_I recommend that Sergeant Major Nor’easter be awarded the Bronze Star with Valor for those actions. All of them happen inside of the Baltimare expedition. He expertly handled himself in direct combat when we were unable to retreat. He stood for what we stand for and our survival is in large part because of his outstanding skill and performance._

 

 

_Concerning Sergeant Thunder Clap:_

 

_Sergeant Thunder Clap has been field promoted to Master Sergeant for exemplary performance in leadership roles above and beyond his rank. Sergeant Thunder Clap has lead missions on his own and lead teams in congruent with the group action as a whole. His tactical knowledge has saved the team multiple times. He also has acted in roles outside of heavy weapons and explosive ordinance, including tactically holding back in order to trap and outwit opponents. His skill in aerial combat has grown as well._

_It is my belief that he has more than proven he deserves the rank of Master Sergeant._

 

_I recommend that Master Sergeant Thunder Clap be awarded the Bronze Star with Valor for his skill and effort in Baltimare. He secured the front line and held it as we were beset by the Super Ponies, with no way to retreat. He is the reason we survived. And he did so without care for personal safety, above and beyond what was expected of him._

 

 

_I have an amazing team which has performed above and beyond expected. My recommendations and awards are given after careful thought. No one is seeking promotions or awards, but the truth still stands and the best way to show that is by the awards given for their actions._

 

_Command Sergeant Major of Reconnaissance Shadow Flare_

 

Shadow leaned back in the chair. It was not his intention, but perhaps these promotions and awards would prove to be strong evidence for their return. That it would give more credit to their mission reports and requests.


	22. Two of a Kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK: 2 PART 4: SOUTH  
> Full Story's Chapter 49
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1 or 20.

Take off at 0400 was seamless. They were able to stay high and fast before the dawn. They touched down alongside Shattered Hoof Ridge. Every member of the Inquisitors was becoming an expert fliers.

Shadow had his hat, but that was all. They were relying on their cloaks and the armor covers. They had paid Lace Hem to do a real, professional job on the covers. Heavy duty, but repairable with some basic stitching. They had spares made, just in case.

With such and early start, the city was in sight before the sun began to set. Shadow took a few deep breaths before beginning to lead them to the city. More guards poked their heads out as the got closer. They kept their rifles trained on them, but didn’t open fire.

“YOU! STOP!”

Shadow halted at the order.

“You ain’t Steel Rangers! Speak quickly or we will shoot!”

“Travelers,” Shadow called out. “Explorers heading south.”

“Heavily armed and armored.”

“It’s only five of us. We mean no harm. Just some trade and a place to rest our heads as we pass through. Our caps are clean.”

They were ordered to approach closer. They stood there, waiting patiently as the guards discussed the development.

Shadow overheard one of the guards speak. “They could be the ones Dahlia is looking for. That makes them dangerous.”

“Dahlia? Again?” Shadow groaned loudly. “She won’t leave us alone for some damn reason. Says we are some big threat and citing some Iron Ranger bullshit. She has done nothing but harass us and force us to run and hide. We can’t compete with their weapons and armor, but we have enough for them to covet it. Enough to kill us over.”

Shadow nodded his head three times at their stares. “Yes, they have killed because we happen to have some fancy guns. Just for our guns.”

“Mind your manors,” The guard warned them as he signaled them to enter.

The entire city was boxcars and train cars. There were more ponies than they expected. It was definitely centered around trading.

“Nothing to trade, but we have caps,” Shadow stated over their coms. “Slice, Storm, find the traders and lets see if they have what we need.”

Slice and Storm broke off from the group. They took their helmets off since they would be dealing with ponies face to face.

“I will search out a place for the night,” Nor said.

Shadow gave his approval and Nor headed off, removing his helmet as well.

“Not a chance,” Thunder said, referencing his helmet. “Especially with Dahlia around. I won’t fight in the city unless she forces us to, but still.”

“See if you can poke around about her,” Shadow said. “If asked, you physically can’t take your helmet off.”

Thunder nodded and departed to find some guards to speak to.

Shadow walked down the town’s main street taking it all in.

“Shadow!” Slice called over the coms. “You need to come see who we found!”

“Who?” Shadow asked.

Slice answered by directing Shadow to them. The sign read _“Absolutely Everything.”_ Slice beckoned Shadow inside.

When Shadow met up with them Slice handed him a book, “ _The Wasteland Survival Guide._ ”

“Fresh from the printer,” Slice said. “And that is Ditzy Doo.”

“Damn,” Shadow said shaking his head. “How much?”

“That copy is free to every first time customer,” Slice replied.

“Well then” Shadow marveled. “A great treat to bring back.”

“And learn from,” Slice stated. “We could have used a fresh copy when we started.”

“Buy one for each of us,” Shadow stated.

“Right,” Slice nodded. “Storm is picking through things, but Absolutely Everything is probably missing absolutely everything we need. I never thought it would be this difficult to get a simple communicator built!”

“Its because we need our home’s special receivers to read it,” Storm said from where he was. “It adds to the difficulty about four times over. Very troublesome. That and this stuff breaks easily.”

“Any potentials?” Shadow asked.

“Yeah, three,” Storm replied distracted.

Shadow nodded his head and began to check on their ammo stocks. There was no 44 ammo. He was carrying his pistol in his bags.

Thunder walked up to the store and Shadow went out to meet him.

“Dahlia departed earlier this morning,” Thunder reported. “Headed off to Ponyville.”

“Close call,” Shadow replied.

“I still am concerned she will return. I strongly recommend that we avoid here on our return trip. We want to disappear again. Whenever she returns, it is highly likely that she will find out about our visit. And not be happy.”

“Let her fume,” Shadow replied. “But we will avoid the return trip. It should not shock us that she is known or visits. It sounds like this is her job, long patrols and hunting down individuals.”

Nor trotted up to them. “We are getting funny, confused looks. But so far positive. I got us two rooms at the end of a sleeper car. Explaining why we needed to post guard was interesting. But it worked. I paid a little extra for our unique circumstances and to keep it quite.”

“Good,” Shadow nodded.

The team formed up and they headed off for dinner. Thunder and Shadow didn’t remove their helmets and reserved to eating pre-war food in the hotel room. The ponies were concerned enough to give them extra space and didn’t question them, even when the night watch was obviously posted.

Shadow and Thunder didn’t take watch since they had done their part while in the city. They departed early and headed south along the railroad.

Old Appleloosa came into view and Shadow decided to ignore the threat and pass through. Shadow took the lead as they came to the edge of the city. They were approached at gunpoint and told to stand down.

Shadow ignored them and when pressed, he slashed open the neck of the closest slaver. The outright savagery with no warning or communication kept them from opening fire, but rifles were trained on them as they continued through the city. They were too afraid of what might happen to try anything.

It was one thing to not even talk to the slavers before slicing one open, but it was another to ignore all the metal buildings and cages. Especially what was inside. Ponies of all ages were locked away and many didn’t look healthy.

The worst were the foal cages. Shadow wanted to look away, but he couldn’t turn his gaze. He saw an older foal that wasn’t a pony. It was a zebra. An unexpected sight. Then again, they were headed into the unknown south with who knows what was waiting for them.

Day two ended with them making camp with their backs to some rocks. It was harsh land and was only going to get more rocky and barren as they went further south.

They continued on the next day, finding no evidence of life. They entered what their map called the Macintosh Hills and kept going at a strong pace. The hills got bigger the further south until they blended into mountains.

The Inquisitors barely spoke as they trudged on and into the fifth day. Soon after they began, the area began to brighten up enough so that looking back appeared to be in a great dusty fog. The clouds were barely holding together and soon there was no artificial cloud cover.

They were looking at clear skies. They would see clear stars. The toxicity of the air and ground had changed, but still showed the effects of the fallout.

The clear skies scorched the ground like it was trying to melt the rocks themselves. They had brought out maximum water, but their canteens only held so much. They would need a new source soon. They were already risking dehydration.

Later in the day Nor broke the silence. “I am pretty sure this area was artificially flattened. And that the ridge above us had it’s head cut off. Only reason to do that would be for a military installation. A good location with what, a 500 hundred foot cliff? Otherwise it would be way to much work to justify anything.”

“You are right,” Shadow stumbled. He had to take a drink of water to loosen up his vocal cords. “But the cliff is synthetic, shaped like the rest of the land here. It’s decay has made it look more natural.”

“Odd choice of words,” Nor stated. “Synthetic. I am surprised you know that word.”

“The clouds we farm are technically synthetic soil,” Shadow explained. “A lot we do is synthetic. So we know it and use it.”

“Well, the cliff looks normal to me,” Nor replied. “A good boulder base for one thing. If it wasn’t for everything else being flat I would never guess it was altered terrain.”

“The pillbox there is a good indicator,” Thunder added.

The concrete pill box near the top was difficult to see. A sliver compared to the size of the cliff. It was almost perfectly blended into the stone. At one point it would have been, but time had wiped away its concealment and shifted the stone to make it visible.

“Facing north and this far south, it has to be Zebra,” Thunder continued. “It is a tad early, but lets break for camp. Face it in the morning. At least we are high enough that we are above the clouds. We get the stars and moon.”

They wordlessly set everything up and set watch. There still was nothing to say.

Shadow watched as the sun rose naturally in the morning like it did back home. He was on third watch. A good sunrise was calming to Shadow, but above their heads awaited something unknown and foreign. If it was Zebras, it would be very foreign.

“Two teams,” Shadow said organizing them. “Thunder and I will be first over the top. Stay low, more of sliding over it than popping up. We have no idea what we will be facing. There may be occupants.”

They all nodded and then began to slowly and quietly work their way up. They did their best to avoid the pillbox’s field of view. The top had a nice hold. Shadow and Thunder perched on it, hanging there, before making the final move.

It was a different feeling than flying. There was a pit in Shadow’s stomach and it felt like he was hanging on for dear life, without wings to catch him or any safety measures other than their grip.

Shadow looked at Thunder who nodded. They both pulled themselves up and over, staying low to ground, wings tucked in tight.

Shadow stopped as he saw the plateau in front of him. The others came up and over and found themselves right behind Shadow and Thunder.

The place was littered with bones and armor, preserved by the dry air. They walked forward into the hallow ground, carefully picking their way through the scattered bodies.

“These are pegasi,” Slice said.

“Horrible armor,” Thunder commented. “But what happened here to see this slaughter?”

“The answer lies further in,” Shadow replied. “I see stuff way out there that must hold the clues.”

The group spread out. They soon forgot about a potential attack.

“Guys,” Storm called over their coms. “I have metal here. As in a giant chunk of metal. Plenty of debris. It looks like a Cloudship crashed.”

“That would explain the giant bone fragment I am standing by,” Nor replied. “It is bigger than me. Crashed Cloudship, battle, this has to be a dragon.”

“I have a unicorn body here,” Shadow informed them. “This was a multi-race assault.”

“Shitty rifles and armor to take into battle,” Thunder replied.

“Keep moving forward,” Shadow ordered, distracted.

More and more bodies were strewn about. The pegasi became rare finds as heavier armor Earth Ponies became the prominent remains. They were cut down in mid charge.

Shadow could see the structure a quarter mile off. It was, at least at one point, heavily protected. These ponies never stood a chance. Still, they charged in like proper soldiers. There were no signs of any retreating or running. None of them had turned their backs.

Shadow came up on a slit trench. It was impossible to see from further back. Inside was armor and weapons Shadow wasn’t familiar with. They were painted with all sorts of things, but all had black and white stripes.

This was a grave for Zebras. Zebras who held the forward line from this trench and cut down most of the charging soldiers. It would have been impossible to see them as they charged this line. But once here, it was evident just how much a single grenade could do. Or a sweep from some of the pony automatic guns.

Shadow lazily jumped over the trench and continued on. There was another trench a couple dozen feet away. In between was mixed bodies. Spears, bayonets, combat knives and sabers were littered around as both sides had clashed in close combat.

“I found the full dragon,” Nor informed them. “And another Cloudships. This one looks like its a Raptor.”

“Keep an eye out for communication equipment,” Storm said. “That ship could have what we need.”

“I wish,” Nor replied. “But this ship is a burned out shell, melted by dragon fire. The cannons are a dead giveaway for it being a Raptor, but even they can’t be repaired.”

“Yeah, that first one we looked at was a patrol or transport ship,” Slice replied. “We still employ the same tactics. Pegasus soldiers begin the fight on wings, pushing the enemy so they have to focus on them while the Cloudships can get in closer with the heavy troops who never would have made it that far, even on wings. It has it’s risks, like you can see.”

Shadow was at the second slit trench. This one had less bodies and was right in front of a small concrete barrier. Behind the barrier was machine gun nests and different types of artillery. Unlike the naval guns, these were on wheels and easily portable. Their conditions varied, but some had been turned around to be used against their owners.

This whole area was solid concrete and only built up a half dozen feet, but it was a massive fortress of pillboxes, machine gun nests, artillery, anti air guns, and mobile cannons. It was all connected by an intricate trench system.

“Shadow, you should come see this,” Thunder called.

Thunder had made it to the concrete base as well. Shadow picked his way over to him. Thunder was next to a pillbox’s slits which were blackened. Thunder knelt down next to the bones of a pony who had two large tanks and a small tank mounted on the top of his armor to rest on it’s back. There was a decayed hose coming off the tanks.

“They were burning the pillbox to flush the Zebras out, or suffocate the ones further back. This looks like a disaster, but it was a well thought out plan. This had to be one of the last battles of the war for them to not pick up the dead. Perhaps the spells fell before this battle, and it was one strong go against the Zebras. Either way, they were ready to take on these pillboxes.”

“They were not ready for the cannons and machine guns,” Shadow replied.

“They didn’t get the air support they needed,” Thunder replied. “On this flank they did, but the dragons got there and complicated things. There is a full unit of pegasi dead on the other side of this pill box. They have the late war armor and weapons.”

“I guess we can not say it failed,” Shadow shrugged. “After all, a lot of ponies made it here.”

“We might have some real gems among these wrecks,” Thunder added.

Shadow nodded and picked his way back towards the center of the fortress. He found a central trench that fed into a larger bunker. It was flanked by slits in the bunker. Most of them were burned out and slits shut up with protective steel flaps. Here, the steel shells of heavy power armor made up the majority of dead.

Shadow approached the door and found more unexpected weapons. Not exactly weapons, but shields. Heavy duty shields that were connected to pony armor. It was their job to advance the mobile bulwarks down the trench to protect those behind them.

It looked like they made it, but they were dead. The main door had been blasted with heavy explosives, but it had not opened. It was fused. Shadow began to hear the click of his equipment warning him of radiation. Balefire.

“Balefire evidence,” Shadow radioed everypony. “They almost penetrated the main fort, but the door is fused shut.”

“That explains this wreckage,” Storm replied. “Yet another useless shell.”

“I am way off to the west of you,” Nor replied. “West as in at the edge of the cliff. I see the remains of a Cloudship or two and several dragons. The Cloudships look like Raptors from the heavy guns strewn about. But they are in good condition from what I can see.”

“Circle back,” Shadow ordered. “We will make it over there soon enough to check them out. Storm, Slice, head back in towards the center. I think it is time ponies breached this fortress.”

The all confirmed and made their way over to Shadow. Slice examined the door.

“Can you cut through it?” Shadow impatiently asked.

“I think so,” Slice replied. “It is worth the effort.”

“Thunder, prepare to use those shields,” Shadow ordered. “We do not know what is on the other side of those doors. Could be turrets or other nasty Zebra surprises. Enough to warrant a strong forward defense like they held.”

Thunder nodded as he complied. It took no effort for Thunder to pull the shield off of the armor it was built onto. He leaned it against his left shoulder, the best place to keep it steady. Nor and Storm took up defensive positions on the side of the trenches from the top. Shadow stacked on Thunder.

Slice was getting frustrated as the door resisted his efforts. Shadow called for a break and they backed away from it to eat lunch. They took meds to protect them from the radiation they knew was coming.

Storm began to help Slice cut through the door. It was fused together tighter than expected. Rosemary’s blast doors were much better quality and a harder angle to work at. It was slow work, but much easier in comparison.

The steel held together until Slice made the final cut. Slice rolled out of the way and Thunder advanced as it shrieked and clanged onto the concrete floor.

They entered the long hallway. It was a eerie feeling walking down such a blank, square hallway. Thunder carried the shield all the way down to where the tunnel made a 90 degree turn to the left.

“Guys, these walls used to have stuff painted on them,” Nor said. “Barely visible anymore, but this is large letters or symbols of some kind.”

“Now what?” Thunder asked.

“We continue into the depths of this place,” Shadow order. “Keep track of your movements on your HUDs. We can easily get lost in here. But this place should have water.”

They opened the door and continued their journey. Their equipment was still ticking from radiation.

“Are you sure anything is alive here?” Slice asked. “Or in here? Not a single body.”

“We can’t take that chance,” Thunder replied. “And you are not the one lugging this shield around.”

“They died at the gate for a reason,” Shadow added.

Now they were at a four way intersection.

“Thunder, take Slice and Storm and chose your path,” Shadow ordered.

“Straight,” Thunder replied as he reset his grip on the shield.

They headed straight and Shadow turned to the left. If he was correct, it would take them towards the front pillbox.

“This feels wrong,” Slice whispered over the coms. “We haven’t found a single body yet or evidence of a fight. Or of life.”

“Something is here,” Thunder grunted. “It was worth all of their lives and I don’t think they got it.”

“Unless they just needed to take this place out,” Slice argued back.

“Then we would have seen more fighting inside,” Shadow said. “Dead or wounded or something. Not just empty, crumbling hallways.”

“Which still have signs, symbols, masks and other things painted on them,” Nor commented.

They came to another split, this time they could only chose left or right. Shadow turned left down the hallway. It wasn’t long before the found a door that led into the pillboxes around the front gate they had entered.

“Here are bodies,” Shadow radioed. “Their armor is scorched and burned. These guys were flamed. Very effective.”

Nor broke off from Shadow and tried to open the pillbox’s slits to see outside. They were fused shut like the front gate had been. He played around with the machine guns that had been hidden inside. There was a reason they were tilted over. The heat from the flamethrowers had softened and warped them. There was no repairing these guns.

“Lets head to the other side,” Shadow said to Nor.

It wasn’t long until they found a stairwell and headed below the tunnels.

“This took a lot of time and energy to make,” Nor marveled. “So much concrete and its probably reinforced with steel.”

“And yet we have no evidence of a bathroom,” Shadow added.

They continued to move forward, taking a turn here or there until they found themselves in a room full of bunk beds. The walls were decorated with masks and other oddities. It was not welcoming at all.

“Found a barrack unit,” Shadow radioed. “And a sink.”

They dropped their guard and walked in. A sludged grunt set them into defensive stances and they saw figures rise up from between the beds.

Shadow opened up immediately, cutting them down. Nor froze for a split second and was charged by the things. They slammed into him, rearing up to kick him, and trying to bit him. Shadow bucked one off Nor and slashed another to pieces.

“Feral ghouls,” Shadow warned the others. “And with the sheer size of this place, I bet there are several units. All in armor and many with weapons still slung over their shoulder.”

“Yeah, we can confirm that,” Thunder replied. “Looking into a main room from the top floor. I see plenty of the things. And our radiation levels have spiked. Clear for free engagement?”

“Cleared,” Shadow replied.

Shadow listened for sounds of their engagement but heard none. Thunder would have opened up with rockets from his position.

“Did you engage?” Shadow asked after a few minutes.

“Plenty,” Thunder replied over broken coms. “They are storming up the catwalks to get to us. You can’t hear us? Not even our rockets?”

“Nope,” Shadow sighed.

“We could use a flame thing right now,” Slice grunted.

“Lets move,” Shadow said to Nor.

“Water,” Nor said from the sink.

They quickly filled their bottles and put PWTs in each one. Their water wasn’t too toxic. The two of them dove further into the belly of the fort and lost contact with the rest of the team. It wasn’t long until they found a communal area filled with dozens of Feral Zebra Ghouls.

“Is that one in power armor?” Nor asked before Shadow opened fire.

“Yeah,” Shadow gulped. “Lets hope it is too dumb to use it.”

Shadow ignored it to see how it would react. It proved to not be the only one in power armor. Thankfully, they showed no signs of being able to use the guns. Shadow cleanly put a round in each of their heads.

“I suggest moving to laser or nova,” Thunder panted over broken coms. “Save the GPER for the armored ones.”

They cleared the common area and found a large kitchen, hospital and a supply depot. Most of the other rooms were housing. The conference room indicated that is had been used for tactical analyses and battle plans. It was well preserved, but they didn’t have time to meander with the feral ghouls on the loose.

“I hate these masks,” Slice said over the coms that were becoming clearer. “And if it isn’t a mask, it is something else painted on the walls that creeps me out and follows you like it has real eyes.”

“Keep your head,” Shadow cautioned. “We can’t afford to let their decorating be the downfall of us.”

“Guys, I’m stuck,” Thunder announced. “Magic of some kind. It is holding me still.”

“Hold on,” Slice replied. “The walls have the same symbol on either side. It must be a spell or ward that halts any non zebras.”

Slice broke up the wall, ending the spell.

“You are lucky it didn’t self destruct,” Thunder replied frustrated.

“How lost are you Shadow?” Storm asked.

“Pretty lost,” Shadow admitted. “Our HUDs are mapping everything, but I lost track of the turns a while back.”

There was nowhere to go but forward.

“Guys,” Shadow whispered over the coms. “Are you in a long hallway with a few figures approaching from way, way down?”

“I was just about to ask you that same thing,” Thunder chuckled.

They dropped their guard a bit and picked the pace up. They met at another central intersection and they bumped hooves in victory.

“Well, its been another long tunnel,” Thunder said looking at their options. “I think we got their main rooms, but we should compare maps. This place may mirror itself for simpler navigation. Still, that leaves us with what I think is forward and back.”

“Nor and I have our left” Shadow nodded. “I think this may lead to the pillbox on the cliff.”

“I hope so,” Nor added. “I won’t feel lost if it is.”

“Have you been able to refill your canteens?” Shadow asked.

“Yes,” Storm nodded. “Just waiting for the PWTs to work their magic.”

They split again and Nor took point. It was another long hallway. However, this one began to dip down. They finally leveled out and saw a door at the end. They slid up to it as quietly as they could.

“I know you are no soldier of mine,” A voice called from inside. “Does fear grip that heart of thine? It should, for this is Kifopiga.”

Shadow looked at Nor. He nodded his head and switched his helmet to project his voice. Nor tapped his helmet to indicate he was still tied into their coms.

Shadow dove into the room like he was back in Basic. Shots rang out. He popped over sideways where he slid under a metal table. Shadow used the slid to get his hooves under him. He vaulted over the table, using his front hooves to finish the vault.

It gave Shadow the sight he needed to see the Zebra Ghoul. A quick roll and then another vault off the door frame and Shadow slid up to the ghoul. He drove his hoof knife all the way into it’s chest and looked the ghoul in the eyes.

“You think a little knife like that will harm the likes of me?” The ghoul chuckled. “With the radiation here it can not be. But I must say, that the door was breached has made for an interesting day.”

“You had no other exits?” Shadow asked as he took a step back.

The ghoul shook his head. “The Balefire made the steel blend, thwarting all attempts for me to mend.”

His once glorious stripes were discolored and disfigured. His mane and tale were non existent. Still, he held an air of sharp cleanliness that few could rival. His clothes were tattered and worn, but they were obviously a dress uniform. The uniform’s rank devices were like new. The same was true for the bars he had to showcase awards. Each ‘ribbon’ was a perfectly cut jewel.

Shadow caught the Glyphmark on his flank. Like Cutie Marks, they all were special and unique. There was no mistaking his. A circle; half white, half black.

“Two Toned,” Shadow said. “You survived.”

“Somepony who knows my pony name?” He asked shocked. “Are you one of the maim?”

Shadow shook his head. “I grew up hearing stories of Rainbow Dash and her Shadow. Of all the generals and targets she went to kill, you were the only one to escape her time and time again.”

“Ah,” Two Toned grumbled. “A Pegasus who just wants to kill me for glory and fame. To be like her and make a name.”

“No,” Shadow chuckled. “Not like her. Nopony can be Rainbow Dash. Sure, some like me can be almost as awesome, but still not her. Of all of our stories back home, you are left open ended. I will kill you so that I can tell a new tale when I head back there. The lost story of Rainbow Dash leading this battle and killing you.”

Two Toned laughed. “You bring a surprise, what you say is well synthesized.”

He sat down in the chair beside him. Shadow relaxed and leaned against the wall. “Come now, do not be rude, your friend outside should warrant no solicitude. The air is clean enough, and you are tough. Remove your armor and hear the tale, which has made this place my jail. It is, better than any fairytale. Kifopiga.”

Shadow hesitated but stepped out of his armor to the disapproval of Nor, who stepped into the room.

“Wait outside,” Shadow ordered him. It was a soft order, so Nor hesitated before stepping back out.

“A stallion I did not foresee,” Two Toned said as Shadow sat down. “Proving your eyes give you no guarantee. Even besides one like Rainbow Dash, your size is important balderdash.”

Shadow chuckled and Two Toned continued.

“No doubt your tales go into great detail, about the pony who came like lightning, leaving all our general’s coats whitening. Distance could not deter, the great saboteur.”

Yes,” Shadow nodded. “But it is just her an her Shadow. As in an actual shadow.”

Two Toned let out a chuckle. “Those bastards with her were nasty and cruel, at least I gave one, a vestibule.”

“I was forced to change tactics, and unleash a new bag of tricks. False hopes and lies I spread, in an attempt to make sure she was seeing red. Each time she came, like it was a game. Trap after trap she sprung, but she never was hung. To my joy, the military fell for my ploys. Caution bloomed and peace arrived, for which a full year I was not deprived.”

“You said you killed a Shadow?”

Two Toned nodded. “Shadowbolts, not a Shadow. Encased in black with many gizmos. Second time she came after me, I was again forced to flee. She should have know better after our first meeting, both of us took quite the beating. Hoof against hoof, we drew blood and broke bone until she no longer was alone.”

Shadow raised an eyebrow. “We tell tales of that epic first clash, but even in our most graphic retellings, she doesn’t get injured that badly. You flee when your reinforcements arrive and she prepares to fight them when her Shadow comes in and takes over.”

“It was the bloodiest time of my life, as we worked with both hoof and knife. Nothing was spared, for neither of us was unprepared. Coats were sliced and blood sacrificed. Bones cracked, none left intact. Epic it was not, for there was a plot. Animals we were in the hope of winning, so that we could walk away grinning. Curdled your blood would become, if I truly told you or anyone.”

Shadow nodded in understanding. “What about here though. You said I got a lot correct.”

Two Toned nodded as he thought.

“Kifopiga. It was an interesting battle, one that will make your bones rattle. It was a coincidence that the spells fell during this incidence. I was unaware of those facts until after all the acts. For two years we had prepared, brick upon brick, no expense being spared. We called our brothers from far and wide, and let slip where we had begun to reside.”

“My job was never to fight, no matter what our plight. I was at our home, back near the throne. I planned and organized actions of all size and brought in many a prize. None could match my skill, I had a prophecy to fulfill. That is, until, she came to kill. Forward I was sent, so she would repent.”

“Their military bowed before my might, but it only strengthened each pony’s fight. Soon, we were here, just as we were told by the seer. With this place built, and we set hoof to hilt. We let them know. We let them come. We let them think they had already won.”

“The Pegasi took to their wings, but were forced to land by our machines. Bullets and cannons cut them down, but they never backed down. Stuff of legends was their charge, but their death tole was large. All we had was enchanted and their death wish was granted. Even when the heavy armor dashed out from their ships, their hope was eclipsed.”

“But we were not as prepared as we thought, for new technologies they brought. Our advantage disappeared with their new toys, despite all our ploys. Guns that spit lead faster than before, and ones that launched flames greater than a dragon’s roar. We knew our blood would be spilled, but our army was ready and skilled. At last I released the dragons. My heart was filled with glee. It was not so, for they had more below.”

“A ship was about to crash, but it’s cannons let out a loud flash. One broke through the blast door, where below a spell was stored. It did not explode, but rather implode. Balefire filled our air and we were caught in our own snare. None of us was spared, this new body, we all shared.”

“My heart had never been so crushed. I watched from this spot as she led so many to away in a rush. Spared from harm, it looked as if she had dared to come in unarmed. In my throat was caught my wail, for I had forever failed.”

“So,” Shadow hesitated. “If the spell didn’t implode, what was waiting?”

Two Toned’s crooked smile was exponentially concerning due to the maimed face.

“Death. Only thing was death. Behind my doors was a battalion more. Ready and armed for the fight, they would have been a blight. And not just for those in mind, but all of pony kind. Enchanted halls, enchanted walls, with weapons charged, ready to be discharged. Weapons never seen by ponies eye’s, they would have given them quite the surprise.”

“Rainbow Dash led the assault herself, with no weapons?”

Two Toned’s eyes ignited. “No gun, no blade, no armor at all. She wore a dress uniform to this brawl. She knew I was here and that I would not disappear.”

“They died by our hooves and were running out of moves. Hidden from sight, shielded by might, an accident ended our fight and produced our blight. The stars aided their lost cause and set us in bronze.”

Shadow shook his head. “How many of your minds survived the initial Balefire fallout?”

“The only mind that was spared was me. A seer made this and it kept me free,” Two Toned said, pulling out a gilded and jeweled amulet. “Protection wards which served me well, but the stars made sure it only put me in a living hell.”

“You said stars twice now,” Shadow poked.

“The stars are Luna, but against Equestria she turned. Then they freed her from herself and pointed her this way, we soon learned. All from above bodes only ill will, and it even overturned my great skill.”

“The night and stars are evil?” Shadow asked confused.

“I do not expect you to understand. To you, she is a god despite being once banned.”

“We haven’t ever held Luna as a god,” Shadow replied. “Not that I know of. My life has been above all of the wastes in Equestria, in the clouds.”

Two Toned smiled. “So you do come from above, trying to figure out how to save what you love?”

“Yes,” Shadow nodded. “Some pegasi claimed the war was not theirs and when the spells came, took over. The clouds were sealed up for our protection.”

“And now you find your self lacking, having trouble with resource tracking. Not all can be grown, some you must dig to own. A two edged sword you forged with the clouds, and that edge is getting closer and closer despite the shrouds.”

Shadow nodded his head. “And now we are the first real group down to find out what has happened all these years. Who is alive, what changes have happened and to general reconnaissance.”

“But, who are you really? Shadow asked. “Two Toned was given to you by ponies because of your Glyphmark. But what is your real name?”

Two Toned sighed. “Somepony should know, even if it is a foe. Mwokozi I was given, for by a strong desire I was driven. Black and white, day and night, my two colors were such a sight. Their split was a sign, that was to be a guideline. Thus was my school, that I should be a tool. To protect what I love, from everyone, even those above. I was a gift to my kind, a real mastermind.”

“The time has come,” Mwokozi announced standing up. “We shall not carry on. Hope of that is is long foregone.”

Shadow stood up as well. Mwokozi was right. The time to talk was finished. His story about his first meeting with Rainbow Dash was concerning.

Mwokozi pulled out his revolver and set it on the table next to his dusty military cover. He unbelted his sword next. Shadow hadn’t seen that he was wearing a sword. It was obvious and Mwokozi smiled as he definitively set it on the table.

“I am healing well,” Mwokozi chuckled, ignoring a rhyme.

They stood looking at each other, waiting for the right moment. Nor poked his head around the doorway to watch.

Shadow threw the first punch. It was deflected with a strong purpose and ease. Mwokozi was not messing around.

“Do you think that you can win? I was never a has been. Rainbow Dash almost lost, and she felt the cost. To fight me, can it be? One white and black, blessed for life while on the attack.”

Mwokozi threw several strike and Shadow blocked each, taking a few steps back.

“I see you eyes are not what they used to be,” Shadow laughed. “Just as you are, so is me.”

They traded several more blows. Shadow forced Mwokozi to take an unwanted step to the side.

Shadow continued. “Black and white, day and night, _my_ two colors are such a sight. You Glyphmark is a sign, so is mine. The three pieces of the puzzle, oh so subtle. Speed. Power. Agility.”

The hope faded from Mwokozi’s eyes. Shadow was laying claim to his pride. His everything. The fear that his blessing had been passed on had taken root long, long ago. Now it was sealed.

Shadow threw out an easy combination they had learned in Basic.

“A warning I give,” Mwokozi said steeling himself. “A full life combative. It was not for your kind, for it was a mark against ponykind!”

With that Mwokozi stepped in hard and feigned a punch. Shadow read it before it happened and skipped in, slamming his forehead into Mwokozi’s eye. Mwokozi stepped back, into a buck. Shadow couldn’t slip aside and was bucked back.

Shadow rolled back onto his feet, wiped the blood from his nose off and moved in with new purpose. Mwokozi stepped back to avoid the strikes and then struck. Shadow's rear hoof was trapped and Mwokozi cracked it with a perfect blow.

The pain was fierce, but death was a worse fate. Shadow could not lose. Mwokozi didn’t calculate for Shadow’s agility. Shadow landed several quick blows, almost buckling Mwokozi’s rear leg.

Mwokozi was able to override the strike and kick Shadow in the face. Shadow stumbled back, holding his eye. Mwokozi followed through and was right at Shadow’s throat, but Shadow wasn’t there. Shadow landed on the other side and bucked Mwokozi like he had bucked Cardinal Spitfire in Basic. Shadow heard his bone crack more under the strain of the kick.

Mwokozi rolled on the ground. He tried to stand but Shadow reared up over him and drove his hoof into his head. Shadow reared up a second time and slammed another hoof into his head. The third time Mwokozi’s head bounced off the concrete floor. The fourth meant there was nothing left.

Nor visibly shivered as Shadow looked over at him. Shadow looked back at Mwokozi and pulled the band he wore on his right hoof off. Shadow had seen it latch onto the revolver when he removed it before the fight.

Shadow also reverently removed Mwokozi’s ribbon bar and rank devices. Mwokozi had kept them in mint condition and Shadow liked how they shined. Perhaps he could display them on his dress uniform. He had earned them in blood, and Nor was there to testify.

As Shadow finished removing the pieces, the jeweled amulet slid out from under his shirt. Shadow looked it over. There was a symbol etched onto the front diamond and the ruby on the back had another symbol. He removed it. Perhaps their Zebra book could shed some more specific light on it’s meaning.

The revolver was empty. The cylinder did not flip out, The gun broke open using a hinge. When the gun was open it was easy to put in the rounds. The cylinder carried the standard six bullet design. The spent cases were ejected by the action of breaking the revolver open, tossing them out so you could easily reload.

But it was not designed to be used by a mouthpiece. It was designed for the band. The band would snap them together at the handle and then the hammer could be worked to shoot the rounds. The hammer was the trigger and it was not easy to pull back. It would take some work to get the technique down.

Shadow pulled out a box of 44 Magnums and they fit. It wasn’t a perfect fit, but the cylinder appeared to be designed to take the 44 Magnum round, and maybe a few others. It was, after all, an enchanted pistol for a powerful general.

The sword was a clean, straight saber in perfect condition. Gilded and jeweled with Amethyst, it’s blade a minimalistic design with some gold foiling and a few gems set in the blade itself. It was a sight to behold. It was well oiled and showed no signs of rust. The blade was well balanced for both mouth use and the band. Shadow hadn’t noticed until he went to draw the sword that the band was no longer lose. It fit him like it was made for him.

Shadow sheathed the sword and slipped it into his bag. He was happy the belt was included. They were a matching pair and the belt had gems, probably enchanted, and matched the sword well. He placed Mwokozi’s cover in the bag as well, after dusting it off.

Shadow pulled his revolver out of his bag and removed it from the holster. He unloaded it for extra safety. Mwokozi’s revolver fit in nicely and Shadow fixed it onto his armor’s left forehoof. Shadow had expected it to work through his armor, but it didn’t. He put it all away for safekeeping.

Shadow looked around. He was finally ready to leave. Anything of value had been stripped. Nor was patiently waiting and hadn’t said a word.


	23. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK: 2 PART 4: SOUTH  
> Full Story's Chapter 50
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1 or 20.

“We should take a minute to bind your leg,” Nor stated. “It looked like a bad hit.”

Shadow sighed. “It’s broken. And Mwokozi did say battalion. We have not gotten close to killing a battalion of Zebras.”

Shadow stepped back out of his armor and Nor joined him. He needed unarmored hooves to properly bind it if Shadow was going to be walking on it. They also had to consider getting back to Rosemary.

“The armor takes a lot of the pressure off,” Shadow assured Nor. “I feel it, but I can keep moving. Plenty of support.”

“This type of support was not in mind when they developed these,” Nor said rolling his eyes.

“Lets go clean out this blight, as Mwokozi called it.”

“Stop calling him Mwokozi!” Nor said, agitated. “It makes him feel… normal.”

“He is, or was normal. Ghoul or not. Former Pony or Zebra, he is normal. We are closer to each other than we are to the Griffins.”

Nor had no response. They worked their way back to the intersection and then crossed it to where Thunder had led Storm and Slice. Nor was working to establish contact over the coms, but the concrete was too thick.

The hallway quickly became the center of more living quarters. Here there were bodies. Fresh kills. If you could find a way to call a Ghoul fresh.

Shadow picked up the pace and they dove, somehow, deeper into Kifopiga. Suddenly bodies disappeared and were replaced with live Ghouls. Shadow and Nor quickly dispatched them.

“Backtrack,” Shadow ordered. “There was no turns for Thunder to take.”

Shadow tried to calm his anxious heart as they worked their way back. What had happened to the others?

“Shadow? Nor?” Thunder called out.

Shadow and Nor let out huge sighs and slipped into the room. It was another typical barracks, filled with masks and other Zebra artifacts.

“More of those things?” Nor grumbled.

“There are so many of the Ghouls,” Slice panted from exhaustion.

“A full battalion,” Shadow nodded.

“He spoke to the Zebra in charge,” Nor explained. “And then how else should it end, but in an epic duel. Hoof against hoof.”

“Armor always wins,” Thunder chuckled.

“Without armor,” Nor added. “And Shadow’s back leg is broken from it.”

They all stared at Shadow for his injury.

“There was no way else it could happen,” Shadow stated. “He would have slaughtered the lot of you. His pistol and sword could have have done it. He almost beat me. If not for my signature move, I would have died. He had me right where he wanted.”

“And your signature move is?” Thunder asked.

“A jump. Up and over,” Shadow replied. “Right on their side for the strong buck. It’s all in the timing with a big dash of luck.I did it out of desperation at the finale of my Basic Training’s close combat practicum. Against who is now my wife, Cardinal Spitfire. I broke her spirit that day. Made her the soldier she became.”

“She needed that swift kick,” Thunder nodded. “As horrible that breaking point is, it is needed for your own safety in the military.”

“But you did that fierce,” Slice grinned.

Shadow was in no mood. He grabbed the closest mask and threw it at Slice. Slice ducked and the room erupted in an argument, including shoving. Ghouls entering the room from the noise froze that argument.

“Alright,” Storm declared. “We need rest. We need food. We need to replenish our water from what we drank this morning. This room has all we need. As bad as it is here, as bad as Zebra Ghouls are, we can barricade ourselves in here and take a break. Its dark outside and late.”

They wordlessly agreed and went about setting themselves up safely. Thunder laid down to sleep against the barricade. To get through, you had wake him up.

Shadow took a health potion. He had forgotten to earlier. But he sat awake at the table, unable to find sleep. He just kept sharpening his combat knife on the table’s metal edge. Shadow was pulled out of his trance when Storm joined him.

“So you threw a mask at Slice,” Storm stated.

Storm sighed at Shadow’s lack of response. “What changed?”

“I killed, with my very hooves,” Shadow said, chocking back tears. “I’ve killed with mine before, but in my armor. I was safe then. Now, I killed with my bare hoof, in a moment of savagery. Animals we were in the hope of winning, so that we could walk away grinning.”

“Why does it matter?” Storm asked. “Mind you, I didn’t actually fight in our close combat section. I refused and almost took punishment for failing. A Colonel, Red River, stepped in and allowed me to loose the first round.”

“But you could have just killed him in your armor or with a gun. Or just let Nor.”

“It matters because it shows one’s true colors,” Shadow replied. “I stabbed him when I entered. But my knife was just a pinprick. Then we had a chat. I learned about Kifopiga and the battle that ensued. I learned why they are Ghouls and the legend of this place. The ponies acted gallantly in hope of a better future.”

“I faced a Zebra who was not just an excellent combatant, but who almost bested The Rainbow Dash, Commander of the Shadowbolts, and who had killed a dozen Zebra generals before him.”

“So who am I to survive? To win that fight? I am nopony, but I claimed to be somepony. The words we spoke. Destiny, fate, and more…”

“He got to you,” Storm finished.

“No,” Shadow said softly as he shook his head. “We had a talk. There was no attempt at getting to me. No attempt to win. I speak only about what transpired. History. Truth. Neither of us tried to gain the upper hoof. We simply talked. But we knew that we would fight to the death. So we were honest.”

“Yes, if I died, Nor would have killed him since he was unarmed. But somepony was there to hear the history, his pain. His story. It was not grand, but it was what he wanted to be passed on. He didn’t deny the truth.”

Storm put his hoof on Shadow’s. “I assume Nor filmed it?”

“His head was peaking in,” Shadow nodded. “But we never spoke of it. He disapproved of me removing my suit, but obeyed and left us alone. Like now, I am alone to agonize over every minor decision. From the tiniest piece to the biggest moves I made.”

“Did I have to kill him like I did? Was there a better way? He snapped my leg like a twig. I didn’t see a Zebra, I saw an animal. And now all I see is a life, Zebra or not.”

“Seeing a life will keep you sane,” Storm stated. “Through everything, no matter what,seeing a life will keep you sane. Otherwise, you become the monster you fear. The monster you speak of. You are not that monster. The savagery of war is horrible, but you can be more through it all.”

Shadow collapsed on the table in exhaustion. “I don’t want to go out guns blazing in the morning. There is too many for our guns. For our ammo. We need another option.”

“Rest easy Shadow,” Storm said rubbing his back. “The morning will bring a new perspective.”

Storm sat by Shadow as his body forced him to sleep. As Storm watched Shadow sleep, he pondered their problem. Shadow was right. They still had most of a battalion to face. Five against a hoard. And with weapons that were running out of ammo, despite their conservation.

Storm awoke to a different room. The tension was gone and there were half eaten field rations tossed away.

“Here,” Slice said sliding one to Storm.

“So, what is the plan?” Nor braved.

Thunder looked at Shadow who was playing with Mwokozi’s sword.

“This sword is enchanted,” Shadow stated. “With fire.”

Shadow sliced the air open, the sword engulfing in lingering flames.

“I need the band to wield it. It doesn’t work with my armor, yet.”

Nor immediately stood up. “Are you saying to go out there, no armor, and slice those things open?”

Shadow nodded.

“We can get you armor,” Thunder stated, halting any opposition. “We head out and piece together Zebra armor. It is better than nothing and we need something that won’t run out of bullets. We will be at your back the entire time.”

“Do it,” Shadow nodded.

Shadow waited patiently as they removed the barricade and slipped out to find the pieces. He was nervous. More so than usual. Now he was without the armor he had come to reply on.

“This is what Zebras wore?” Nor asked when the others got back. He was not pleased with the selection.

“Our combat armor was perfected over the years to give us what we have now,” Thunder replied. “Except for those wearing the power armor, this is the best they have. We have had two hundred years of evolution.”

Shadow wordlessly put it on. It didn’t fit well, but they had brought a few extra belts to help him hold it all down.

“Ready,” Shadow smiled as he drew the sword.

“You might want to wear this,” Thunder said sliding something across the table. “Finish the look.”

Shadow picked up the the Zebra headband and ear piece. Putting it on, along with his coat and mane, made him look like a Zebra.

“Looks can be deceiving,” Shadow chuckled as he headed out. “Any idea what we are looking at for the layout?”

“No,” Thunder replied as he pulled up the rear. “It is all uncharted.”

Shadow let the sword flame up and then die down again. He did a few more times, revving his body and mind for what he was about to do. The blade felt like it wanted him and was going to work him through everything.

The hardest thing about the fight wasn’t the amount of bodies he had to hack apart. It wasn’t learning how to really balance the sword. The hardest thing was that the Ghouls woke up at different intervals. There was no way to hack through their lines. There was no line.”

Shadow worked hard to make the sword like his own arm. He worked with the close combat forms he knew. Everything had a use. The little time they spent on knives was particularly useful. And He wasn’t doing this alone. For every Ghoul He hacked apart the others killed nine or ten.

Shadow wiped blood off his face. He was pretty sure it wasn’t his, but he couldn't be sure at this point. Their physical attacks were brutal and he had taken too many.

“How is the leg?” Slice panted.

“Fine,” Shadow replied. “Fine enough to keep going. You have to be out of ammo by now.”

“We unloaded and gave them to Thunder,” Slice replied. “He is the better shot. Saving it for the armored ones. We have been using our blades. But they are so fucking small. It is impossible to kill them in one go. Four, five, maybe. If we are lucky.”

“We can’t keep this up,”

“We don’t have to,” Thunder said. “Rifles.”

Slice caught one and slung it over his armor.

“It won’t be easy, but its better than the knives,” Thunder said as he began to work them through the motions of using a free weapon.

“This sucks,” Nor protested.

“We have to do what we have to do,” Storm said as he banged on the magazine to make sure it was secure.

“Lets show these Zebras how the Pegasus Races does it,” Thunder declared. “Even if their minds have rotted away and they don’t get what is happening,it still needs to be done!”

Shadow led them down the next hallway. A Ghoul dashed out of a room. It was glowing green and bloated. A single slice up cut through the chest, leaving one shoulder and the rest above it to slide off.

“Glowing is new,” Nor gulped. “Glowing is not good.”

Shadow stepped over to the wall, out of the way. The others raised the rifles and began to fire. The Zebra rifles fired in bursts.

TAT TAT TAT! TAT TAT TAT! TAT TAT TAT! TAT TAT TAT! TAT TAT TAT! TAT TAT TAT! TAT TAT TAT! TAT TAT TAT! TAT TAT TAT! TAT TAT TAT!

They cut down the incoming Ghouls.

Shadow was back in front before the brass had settled on the floor. They dashed off after Shadow. He was eager to end this fight.

"That's another glowing one!" Nor groaned. "Why are they suddenly glowing. These bastards so much harder to kill."

"Because we are nearing the end," Shadow panted. "And it's not a good adventure if the toughest fight isn't at the end."

"Fuck adventure," Thunder spat. "We didn’t sign up for some fairy tale adventure. I want to be done with this place. It's like an ooze I can't wash off."

"Well it's almost over," Storm said. "Then we can get a well deserved rest at Rosemary, then hopefully home."

"Seriously, why are they glowing?" Nor asked.

"Because, ahead of us is where it all began," Shadow smiled. "Ahead is the spell chamber."

"No!" Nor objected, taking a few steps back. The wall halted any further retreat.

"We have no choice," Shadow argued. "We are in the ballpark for battalion strength. Ghouls or not, we have killed almost an entire Zebra battalion. That is impressive; unless we back out now.”

"That is going to have more radiation," Storm added. "Which means we need to take medical precautions again and stay out if possible.”

Slice chuckled. “And blast it first with the few rockets left."

"No," Thunder said stomping his hoof for the effect. "If I launch a rocket and there is another spell, we won't survive. At least not in this condition."

“Thunder is right,” Storm said. “We can’t risk setting something off. Accuracy is key. We barely understand magic as it is.”

They pushed on down the long hallway. The distance had been lost as it just kept going straight. There were no more side rooms as they saw the opening.

Shadow picked up his pace and felt a zap before blacking out. When he awoke it was in a side room they had cleared a while ago. The vibrant wall paintings in this room were hard to forget.

"You hit a trap," Nor stated before Shadow could speak. “A weak one. It would have been deadly when it was first constructed. Now, the crumbling walls..."

"While you were out I took a look at the walls and began to see the same marks. Over and over again, repeated in areas. I think I can see where a spell had been placed, but its impossible to tell without knowing any Zebra magic or their language."

"I have full faith in your deduction," Shadow said as he got up.

"We kill these things, our job here is done," Nor continued. "But it will still leave a lot properly unexplored. Whole weapons and ammo caches untouched. It warrants an extra day, if you ask me."

"We will see once we get rid of this blight once and for all," Shadow replied as he drew his sword.

The others were lazily posted up outside the room, to avoid the dead Ghouls inside the room. They jumped to their feet and followed after Shadow. It wasn't a long walk back to where they had been.

The walls never appeared to show any signs of wards to stop them and Shadow halted their advance at the opening to what was an antechamber, not the spell chamber. There were walls of potions and books reaching up to the vaulted ceiling. More masks decorated the walls and hung from the ceilings. Large tapestries covered up the last of the concrete. Even after all this time, the room was cozy. Creepy cozy, but cozy.

All of the Ghouls here wore different capes and masks. Some of the masks were made of bones and skulls. Gold rings stacked on each other adorned their necks and other pieces of jewelry hung off them. There were no weapons in sight.

"Zebra spell ponies," Storm whispered.

“They might be Ghouls, but be prepared for wards,” Shadow warned them. “We do not know if their jewelry is enchanted.”

With that, Shadow confidently stepped into the chamber. The others held back, waiting to react to their reaction. They ignored Shadow, even after they looked right at him and the others. They were mindlessly tending to their spells and potions.

The cauldron’s fire had died long ago and the water evaporated, but they still stood there like they they actually had something and were adding something or stirring it. They couldn’t use the ladders to reach the higher books or potions, but they were browsing the lower shelves.

Shadow was at a loss. Non hostile Ghouls who had lost their mind was unlike anything they had ever heard of. But they still had to die.

Shadow walked up to one and sliced it’s head off. The others turned their dead gazes to him with a new spirit. They charged. The Inquisitors jumped into the fray and Shadow sliced one after another.

A lull in the battle gave Shadow the quick second to chose his next target for easy dispatch. The Zebra Ghoul was wearing a skull that covered it’s entire face. A bone necklace with the skull of a mouse at its center was around it’s neck. Large square earrings and several neck rings adorned it as well. If there was a head enchanter, this was it.

Shadow swung the sword full blazed. It skipped off a shield and went careening out of his grasp. A bubble shield was exactly what Shadow fear. The Ghoul slammed into Shadow, knocking him to the ground.

Somepony opened fire but the rounds were deflected in all directions. They never even halted it’s charge. It reared up over Shadow and slammed it’s hoof into his head.

Shadow's vision faded as the pain blinded him. He saw enough to roll his head out of the way for the next strike and then rock into a punch, using the energy to his advantage. It reared back from the hit and Shadow swept the front leg. The ward only stopped weapons.

Shadow was up on one foreleg. He used the other to pound the Zebra’s head. The skull finally broke, removing and resistance. Shadow’s hoof pounded again and again into it’s head, making sure it was dead.

He was pulled off of it mid strike. Adrenalin had made him lose sight. There was nothing left to pound other than the concrete.

Shadow collapsed from the stress as all of the adrenalin vanished. He was awoken a little bit later with a splash of water on his face.

“I…”

“We get it,” Storm said softly. “There was nothing for us to do. You had to fight it alone. But it is done.”

“And we still have to make sure the spell chamber is clear,” Shadow said standing up.

Shadow caught himself halfway as the pain washed over him. His head hurt and his leg was throbbing.

“Here,” Nor said holding out a potion. “Drink up. Your leg needs it. Your head is now in league with your leg.”

They chuckled and Shadow downed the potion. He gently touched his head. They had already bandaged it up.

“Rad meds,” Shadow groaned. “I will head into the chamber.”

“Good,” Slice smiled. “Because none of us want to.”

Shadow chuckled and downed a Rad-away and Radsafe. He picked up his sword and walked over the doors. They had several more doors in front of these that could be closed to protect them when the spell was launched. Shadow pushed open the door was was shocked at what he saw.

It was nothing. Nothing special anyway. A cauldron was in the center, but knocked over. The contents had left a permanent mark on the floor, but where gone. The entire thing was just a large, seamless, concrete silo that went up a good three hundred meters. The blast doors were closed, but had a single puncture which couldn’t be more than a large hoof. That was it. Not even a sign of a body.

The radiation was making him tingle. Outside of that, there was no clue this was anything but a blank room.

Shadow stepped back in and shook his head. “Nothing. How that round set things off, I do not know. How they found such a well hidden chamber and were able to put a round through it is a mystery. This place should be at least a mile behind the surface of the fort.”

Shadow pulled a nearby lever and the protective doors slid into place.

“Lets set ourselves up here for the night,” Shadow ordered. “The enchanter quarters are here, meaning everything we need is here. Tomorrow we will explore to find any gems. We will meet at the main gate by 2100. The day after, final picks through the pony weapons and armor to see if there is anything of value for us and for the Enclave. 1600 we meet at the bottom of the cliff.”

“That puts us heading back at day 9 of 14. After that, we push to get back to Rosemary. It will be tight unless we take to the sky. Is that agreeable?”

All Shadow got was nods.

“I’ll get your armor,” Thunder replied.

“I’ll come with you to watch your back,” Nor said following after him.

Shadow set his sword down.

“Storm, Slice?” He called. “Up to the challenge of trying to decipher what these symbols on the blade mean?”

“I want to try and understand their magic,” Storm replied. “Something I can’t examine back at Rosemary. Sorry.”

“No worries,” Shadow shrugged. “Their use of magic without a horn is intriguing.”

The books were in good condition. It was Storm who found what Shadow needed. A book translating the two languages. It was well worn from use. At least one Zebra had trouble with the pony language.

It was difficult to translate the script. Shadow worked through dinner, but it payed off.

“Death Blessed Bringer,” Shadow announced.

“That makes no sense,” Thunder stated.

“It obviously looses something in the translation,” Shadow replied. “Kifo Herixleta. At least I can pronounce it. Even if the translation does not make the most sense.”

“At least you got something out of your research,” Storm yawned. “I have hit stone wall after stone wall. The library proved worthless to a pony and there is nothing here to help me understand their process.”

“Do you understand Unicorn magic?” Slice asked.

“Nope!” Storm chuckled. “It is all foreign. But it was fun.”

“Good,” Shadow smiled. “We need as much fun as possible after these few days.”

“Plans for tomorrow?” Nor asked. “I have nothing I want to check out.”

“Supplies,” Thunder stated. “Find out what other weapons and technology they had. Hopefully pick up some in mint condition.”

“I’ll tag along,” Slice said. “Right up my alley.”

“Have fun,” Storm replied. “I will be staying here to see what these masks and symbols mean.”

“I am headed to find Mwokozi’s quarters,” Shadow added.

“That sounds a lot more fun,” Storm replied. “I’m in. And I think I know where it is. We found some empty, fancy quarters. Large ones. We immediately thought officer quarters.”

“Good,” Shadow smiled.

Shadow put the Zebra armor away in his saddlebags. It was soaked in blood but intact since the Ghouls could not shoot or use blades.

They settled in for the evening and Shadow passed out from exhaustion. He wasn’t in the mood for their field rations in the morning, so he didn’t even try to eat. Storm and Shadow were the first to head out.

Storm led them to the other side Shadow hadn’t seen. The tunnels were not a exact mirror of each other, but they were close. Everything was clear of living things. There were only dead Ghouls.

Shadow stepped into Mwokozi’s room. It was large and rather bare. Only a few masks were around and the walls were decorated with tapestries. There wasn’t much to find. Mwokozi kept things simple.

Kifo Herixleta’s box was there. A gorgeous stained Dibetou wood case lined with Zebra Striped velvet to hold the sword and it’s belt when laid out.

“Might as well take it,” Storm smiled. “You won’t be able to go running off with it every time we leave.”

Shadow put the sword and belt away and slid the box into his saddlebags. There was a case of rounds for the revolver. They were a variant of the 44 Magnum marked 44 Zebra. It was a bit shorter and a bit of a lighter bullet, but the revolver could handle the heavier 44 Magnum easily.

Storm called Shadow's name. Shadow looked around but didn’t see him. Even when he looked straight at where Storm was calling his name. Storm appeared as he pulled a cloak off.

“We studied these cloaks in school,” Storm explained. “Because the Pipbucks were somewhat reverse engineered from their magic. I got the chance to go to a secondary tech school in the military, Technical Magic Training, or TMT. Few can pass the requirements to go and we don’t tell others we went. I don’t know if the Major was aware I went. Slice certainly doesn’t know. That is why I am so interested in their magic.”

Storm folded the cloak and put it in Shadow’s saddlebags.

“That is a custom cloak,” Storm added. “Made for a general. The others don’t have those symbols and are rather plain. That is colorful and embroidered; probably meant to be displayed with the uniform when not being used to hide. Only a general would need that. Especially if they were acting as a diplomat. You are so interested in this general, you should take it.”

“Do you know why I am so interested?” Shadow asked.

“No,” Storm replied. “We spoke last night, but I figured it was because of the fight.”

“I allowed the fight because he deserved the honor. And so did she, Rainbow Dash. Mwokozi is the general in my community’s stories, Two Toned, who survived Rainbow Dash’s attacks and was her nemesis. Otherwise I don’t give a shit and would have cut him down without a second thought when my knife failed.”

“That makes a lot more sense,” Storm chuckled. “You got to talk to one of the most important Zebras in their empire and in your life. Larger than life. How could you not talk to him. You will have to tell us those stories as we fly back.”

“We got some good conversation in,” Shadow sighed contently. “But killing each other was hanging over the meeting, ever present.”

The last thing of immediate value was found in the drawer of Mwokozi’s desk. It was several polished wood boxes that held the medals that correlated with his ribbons. Shadow slipped them into his bags.

He was planning to add the ribbons to his dress uniform. He had decided to fuck the regs and wear it. Honors for what he did. The Enclave could never give him anything better to display killing the last of the Zebra Generals. He would add these to his uniform when things called for their medals to be displayed.

All that was left was a few books in Zebra and some tapestries.Shadow wanted to take the books, but was running low of space in his bags. They also held no value because he couldn't read them.

He did take down a large tapestry. It was different from all the others. They were machine made, this was hoof woven. Some of the symbols on it matched the cloak and inside the top of the sword box. It had to be his name in Zebra. He would hang the tapestry up on his wall and place the sword box in front of it.

Shadow led Storm to the pillbox where Mwokozi’s body was. Storm didn’t want to ask to see it, but Shadow read the cues.

“He deserves a real burial,” Storm stated.

“You are right,” Shadow sighed. “But we are not going to be able to move his body easily. And what do we put it in? One of the other tapestries in his room?”

“Sounds good,” Storm replied. “We probably really technically should bury him in the hoof woven one, but fuck that. Spoils of a hard won victory. He almost killed you in unarmored combat. And he seemed to know that if he was going to die honorably in the fight, you should take things. Or else he would not have told you so much.”

They were the first outside of Kifopiga. They headed out to where the slit trenches were and a bit beyond where they began to blast apart the rocks. It was not a perfect grave since they just had rocks to pile on top. But Storm moved a mountain gun to stand watch over the grave. He used their hoof lasers to fuse the axles tight and fix the barrel untilthe whole gun was one solid piece. Shadow laid a large stone against it in which he carved:

 

_Here lies Mwokozi,_

_general of the Zebra Army._

_He fought gallantly to the end and_

_served his empire to the highest standard._

_To Equestria he is the infamous Two Toned._

 

 

“That is a proper burial for the leader of the Zebra Army,” Storm declared. “As proper as we can give.”

“Now what?” Shadow asked.

Storm grinned. “We have enough time, lets find that spell chamber from above and check out of the blast doors!”

They took off, setting a fast pace to enjoy the freedom of the air. They found it because of the map of the tunnels. It was well concealed. How the downed Cloudship had seen it was unknown. But the single hole was undeniable.

“A single shot and it went through,” Storm said puzzled. “This makes no sense. And so tiny.”

“The Cloudship wreckage?” Shadow asked.

“Maybe,” Storm shrugged trotting over too it.

The wreckage was torn apart by guns, not a dragon. It was in decent shape. Storm found the bridge crew easily. The Captain, a Pegasus, wasn’t hard to find after that. Shadow dusted off the Captain’s cover while Storm examined what was left of him.

Storm pulled a folded piece of paper from his uniform pocket. The air was dry and hot, preserving it well. It cracked as he opened it. Storm read it aloud.

 

_Captain Rumble,_

 

_Equestria needs you and The Flash Magnus to make sure that this world survives. We discovered a spy and extracted important information. Kifopiga has a dark secret. You are armed with special shells for your guns. Shoot these coordinates._

_It is your one job in this battle. No one outside of your bridge crew and Admiral Cloud Chaser can know of your purpose. You may rest easy, knowing that the battle of Kifopiga was going to happen with or without you. They will provide a distraction, but they have their own objectives._

 

_Princess Luna_

 

“That is unexpected,” Shadow replied. “Mwokozi blamed Princess Luna, but for reasons completely unrelated to this.”

Storm unclipped the captain wings on Rumble’s chest and his captain bars.

“Theseshould go to a Captain of Equestria,” Storm said. “Not an Enclave Captain, an Equestria Captain. One day, a Cloudship will be captained by a Pony for Equestria. The first should get to wear these, including that cover.”

“There were a lot of brave Cloudship captains that fought here, but Rumble, he went in blind. He did his job, despite being ripped apart. Look at this ship. He kept it together against all odds and got in his one shot.”

“What about the ponies meant to breach the fort?” Shadow asked.

“Same goal,” Storm replied. “Luna and Cloud Chaser, they didn’t mean to set off the megaspell. They didn’t know one was in there or being prepared. All they were trying to do was disable the silo. The soldiers were to take it and secure anything inside. But they had to disable it before the Zebras decided to send it in retaliation for the assault.”

“We should bury Captain Rumble,” Shadow smiled.

“We can’t,” Storm sighed. “You just killed Mwokozi. We gave him a grave. This, this is their grave. His tombstone told of his accomplishments, their bodies tell their story. Their legend. This is their graveyard. Open or not, there is no better burial for them.”


	24. Awards and Decorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BOOK: 2 PART 4: SOUTH  
> Full Story's Chapter 51
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1 or this Chapter.

Fort Kifopiga held plenty of other gemstones, but they could only carry so much. Thunder took Zebra weapons, while Slice gathered the pony guns, specifically the submachine guns. Nor gathered sets of Zebra armor and two sets of pony armor. The armor was all lightweight. They could not take back any of the empty suits of Zebra power armor or the heavier pony armor. They tried to get some of the Pegasus power armor back but none of the suits made it even worth the hassle. They were shredded.

Storm kept his bags open for the trip to the crashed Raptors. He was able to remove some promising pieces, but he began to be stoic about the pieces he found. He was not wanting to get the other’s hopes up over a small piece that may or may not work. He was still unsure of what he had exactly.

Shadow was given charge of artifacts they wanted brought back. There certainly were plenty. He didn’t realize how many Storm, Slice and Nor had casually gathered until they unloaded it into his bags.

They cut off time by flying, coming into Rosemary late on day 12 of 14. Going back below th clouds pained them all. Once safe inside, everything they gathered was laid out on the tables in the main area. They would do a full survey in the morning.

“What exactly are we going to report?” Storm asked.

“Will the Enclave honor the dead and leave them to rest?” Shadow asked everypony.

“We were harsher than I wanted to be,” Thunder replied. “To the ponies anyway.”

“Then we lie,” Shadow replied. “Well a half truth.”

“Like what?” Nor asked uneasily.

Storm shook his head. “If Shadow is saying a half truth, his integrity will not be compromised.”

Shadow began to speak. “Since last contact, the Inquisitors headed south. We discovered a previously believed city was not Dodge City, it is called New Appaloosa. It is not controlled by slavers or raiders. It is a city centered around trade with caravans coming and going and much more. We have no word on Dodge City.”

“We confirmed that Appaloosa is a slaver city. Cages filled with poor souls in bad health and forced to live in horrible conditions. We have no idea how they survive transport. They may be selling slaves to the Disciples in Fillydelphia. The railways were patched in areas and it makes for a fast and efficient way to transport slaves to anywhere.”

“The worst atrocity we saw there were the foal cages. Helpless and scared, they have no hope. Some of them looked like they were beaten and mistreated in ways I will not go into detail. Oddly, there was a Zebra foal among them. Zebras or Pony, they all make good slaves.”

“The conditions of these ponies is sickening, but might prove useful. A rescue could place them on our side, ready and willing to put all they have into building a new world for themselves with us. The foals could easily be molded into that belief.”

Shadow stopped at the disapproving glares of the others.

“They need a real report,” He argued. “And this is a much better suggestion than them being bombed or left in their cages to starve to death.”

They wordlessly caved and Shadow continued the oral report.

“We continued in a southerly direction. A Zebra outpost was found which had long ago been flooded with Balefire. Inside were scores of Feral Zebras Ghouls, who were on the precipice of being sent into battle against Equestria. Records indicated a whole fresh battalion. We had to slaughter them all.”

“Out of ammunition, forced to fight with our combat knives, we finally were able to turn their own rifles on them. Command Sergeant Major Shadow Flare led the assault with a Zebra sword and without his power armor. The power armor stopped the use of the sword. He was supplemented with Zebra armor for the task.”

“Ghouls are worse than we were led to believe. Tough and resistant to bullets, they can keep going as they literally throw themselves at you for their attacks. That and biting.”

“We never could have done it if they were not Feral Ghouls. It took us two whole, agonizing, days to kill them all. Containment was broken when we forced our way into the outpost. There was no way to tell it was full of Feral Zebra Ghouls.”

“Some weapons and armor were acquired that have never been seen before. A full report on that may come later.”

“Outside side of that, the only thing that matters was wiping out a battalion of Zebras Ghouls. Impressive, yes. Bold and daring, yes. Horrible, yes. Stupid? We had no choice.”

“Above and beyond the call of duty? Absolutely! We may have accidentally broken containment, but we a reconnaissance team. If they could use weapons, we would have died. Their armor was bad enough to deal with. We stopped a blight. One that the Enclave would have had to deal with eventually.”

“Out team is more than exhausted. Armor and weapons desperately need repair. Broken bones, concussions and other contusions. We need a long respite. Orders?”

Shadow had set a PipBuck to be dictating the oral report. He had to clean up some areas and delete the conversation in the middle, but it was easy to send. And then off to bed.

Shadow didn’t go to breakfast in the morning. He sent straight to the overseer’s office to check for a response.

 

_To Command Sergeant Major of Reconnaissance Shadow Flare,_

 

_To start, your trip south was very impressive and well done. Your suggestions will be placed in the proper report to those above. Taking care of those ghouls was certainly necessary and you have the Counsel’s thanks._

_I wish I could recall you, but the situation is still developing. The Enclave Counsel is taking a less direct route in dealing with the situation than expected. You may still be needed. You have two more weeks._

_Concerning your requests:_

 

_First Lieutenant Silent Wind has been posthumously promoted to the rank of Captain. He has been awarded the Silver Star for Service to the Grand Pegasus Enclave. He also has been, sadly, awarded the Purple Heart with a Black Stripe for dying in the line of duty._

 

_Official messages are attached for each of team member. An overview of your requests:_

 

_Your requests for First Sergeant Storm Eye have been granted. He is officially promoted to Sergeant Major. He has been awarded the Bronze Star with Valor._

 

_Your request that Sergeant Major Nor’easter be award the Bronze Star with Valor has been approved._

 

_Your requests concerning Sergeant Thunder Clap have been granted. Sergeant Thunder Clap has been promoted to the rank of Master Sergeant. He has also been awarded the Bronze Star with Valor, per your request._

 

_I must say, I am surprised there was no recommendations for Master Sergeant Apple Slice._

_Excellent job to you and your team,_

 

_First Lieutenant Honey Bee_

 

Shadow saw a message for him by decided to reply first.

 

_Orders received and understood. Within 2 weeks we will check in, perhaps with a report._

 

_As to no requests for Master Sergeant Apple Slice; He made a choice that could have endangered us on a mission. One mistake on the mission I had decided that promotions and awards were in order. I admit my bias at the time._

_Outside of that one mistake, his conduct has been exemplary. Rosemary’s success is due to his work, alongside Master Sergeant Storm Eye. His skill in combat has surpassed expectations. Baltimare’s battle was just as much his victory as anypony’s else. He deserves a Bronze Star with Valor for his fearless, unyielding hold against the waves of forces we were forced to face._

_On this last mission, he never hesitated when assaulted by the Feral Zebra Ghouls, even when out of ammunition and forced to use his combat knife._

 

_I just realized, that was the entire team. They cut down several units with just their knives since they were out of ammunition. I was at the front with the sword fulfilling my designated role, making it easy to forget their struggle. They were making sure that I was safe as I cut down the Ghouls. We could not remedy the ammunition problem until we had cut down the group that had set itself upon us. At least three full units._

 

_CSM Shadow Flare_

 

Shadow didn’t feel like writing out his full rank and sent the response. He yawned and leaned back in the chair. The bluff had worked. The Lieutenant was going to brush off asking for more information, for the really important pieces of the Kifopiga mission.

Shadow opened the intercom and let Thunder, Nor and Storm know that they each had a private message. They all came. When it was evident that Slice didn’t get any awards or a promotion, Storm was the one defending their decision.

“Don’t forget you have one Shadow,” Nor said as he got up from reading his.

“I did forget,” Shadow chuckled.

Shadow sat down, but before he could open his, two more came in. He opened the one responding to his last response.

 

_Hearing of he actions from your last mission, we have new updates. Master Sergeant Apple Slice has been promoted to Sergeant Major. He also is receiving the Bronze Star with Valor for his work on Outpost Rosemary – Separate Official Message was sent for him with all the detail._

_Alongside that, it was decided that all of the Inquisitors shall receiving Silver Stars for their actions against the Zebra Ghouls. Do you have a name for the mission?”_

 

Shadow sighed.

“Slice, you got a message for you,” He said typing the response.

 

_Wonderful news about Apple Slice. The outpost is known as Kifopiga. Ki-foe-pee-gha._

 

Shadow got up and turned the terminal over to Slice who sat down and read the award.

All Slice could say was ‘damn.’

“Well you all deserve it,” Shadow said sitting back down.

“And you have one,” Nor reminded him.

“Right,” Shadow said turning his full attention to the terminal.

 

_To Command Sergeant Major of Reconnaissance Shadow Flare,_

 

_For bravery in the face of death and extracting every piece of information on your second reconnaissance mission into Fillydelphia, The Grand Pegasus Enclave awards you the Silver Star. Your tactful skills led to the mapping of a large part of Fillydelphia. Instead of running when the enemy surrounded you, your choice to meet Nesha face to face was a great risk. You risked your life to get information that has been deemed ‘unable to be retrieved’ by any other method. You bled for the information which has proven invaluable. Your actions have saved many lives._

 

_For your bravery in the face of death and while injured, the Grand Pegasus Enclave award you the Bronze Star with Valor for your actions in Baltimare. Instead of laying down after receiving a lethal gunshot wound to the head, you continued to fight with no protection for your head. Your actions saved the lives of your teammates._

 

_For your multiple injuries received in combat in Fillydelphia, The Grand Pegasus Enclaves awards you the Purple Heart. For your grave injury sustained in combat in Baltimare, The Grand Pegasus Enclave awards you the Purple Heart. May they serve as a reminder to everypegasus that you gave your blood for the Pegasus Race._

 

Shadow looked up at the others and stared down at them. They were all locked in a staring contest. One of them sent a message about his actions in Fillydelphia and his injury in Baltimare. He gave up and blinked while leaning back.

“Which one of you sent a message suggesting medals for me?” Shadow calmly asked.

“I did,” Thunder nodded. “And the others backed it up. I guess since you put in requests, they decided to notify us of the awards.”

“Well, half of them were not requests,” Shadow shrugged. “Using my rank to promote and give awards as they were deserved. A few of them I asked permission for.”

“And the outcome?” Thunder asked. “I only put in the request to look for awards.”

“Purple Heart for my injuries in Filly and another one for Baltimare,” Shadow sighed. He closed his eyes in shame. “In Filly, they decided everything was worth a Silver Star.”

“And we have Kifopiga to submit still!” Thunder laughed. “But you seriously deserve it. I know we are not here to get them, and it feels like they do not matter. But remember, we wear them to inspire others to do the things they do not think they can. So that when they face something like what we have faced, they will do what needs to be done.”

“We won’t report my injury in Kifopiga,” Shadow said. “The report was made already.”

“I got a Bronze Start with Valor for locking up Star Dust,” Storm said annoyed. “Shadow fancied it up without saying they were megaspells.”

“You are the expert on them,” Shadow argued back. “If we had unlocked them and didn’t have you, they would have been removed because we didn’t know what we were looking at. They are safe because of you.”

“You wouldn't have tried to open the vault if I had not told you there was a secret vault,” Storm shot back.

“And since it was opened,” Slice said taking over. “Then you acted calmly and coolly, disarming any danger they possessed.”

“So, Shadow is the only one with a Silver Star,” Nor stated. “Interesting. I never thought about medals, but I certainly never would have said any of us would have gotten a Silver Star.”

Shadow began to laugh. “It gets better. First off, Captain Silent Wind was posthumously award the Silver Star and the Rank of Captain. Second, Kifopiga and killing a battalion of Zebra Ghouls meant they decided, without a suggestion, to award all of us Silver Stars for hacking them to pieces with our combat knives and other close combat objects. You guys ran out of ammo.”

“It was decided over messages, not something I requested. I never even had an idea that they were thinking about awards. I was just reporting.”

“That award makes sense,” Thunder chuckled. “All I can say is that by the time we realized what we had gotten into, we could not back out. It was above and beyond what a recon team should do. Especially once we knew the numbers. A real recon team would have reported Kifopiga and never gone inside. We go inside.”

“Do we have an option not to?” Nor asked.

“Yes and no,” Shadow smiled. “Because we are sent to find everything we can. It only made sense to us to break down the door to find out more. But while that was beyond what we should have done, Fillydelphia is a perfect example of what we have to do for recon. The depth of the information we are expected to get. Major Winters Breath would have expected us to go into Kifopiga and would have given the same awards for it. We killed a fucking battalion of Feral Zebra Ghouls.”

“And their non-feral leader,” Nor added.

“Yeah,” Shadow sighed contently. “But enough of that. We have two weeks until our next check in.”

“Manehatten,” Storm and Slice said together.

Storm was the one who continued. “We can at least get a scope for the city without going to Tenpony or Friendship City.”

“Alright,” Shadow nodded. “Anypony object?”

Shadow passed off the mission to Storm and Slice. They would be deciding what they would be doing.

For now, Shadow headed out with Thunder to survey everything they took.

“For starters, the Zebra Weapons,” Thunder began. “The Zebra Rifle is also identified as Type 38. We did not find any of their bolt action Type 30, or their semiautomatic Type 35, but by the Battle of Kifopiga, those weapons were mostly phased out. Especially for the new troops we were facing.”

“We did snag this one, a Type 99 light machine gun. She fires 700 rounds per minute through top fed magazines and is centered around the use of the forward bipod, and even has a rear monopod for stabilization. We grabbed plenty of magazines. She fires the same round as the Type 92 machine gun.”

“And this is that Type 92 machine gun.”

“That is a big machine gun,” Shadow stated. “Why did you carry it back?”

“Because it was in mint condition and Slice and I wanted to. And there were really nothing else to bring back. Their stock was not very diverse.”

Shadow shrugged in reply and Thunder continued.

“It requires a crew of at least three, typically four, to move it, but we had our power armor. Direct operation is only two. It has a good rate of fire, air cooled, and a strong punch. This one is enchanted. You can see the gems on either side of the gun, right at the action. One makes it so the feed mechanism always works and the other infuses the round with the burning capability.”

“It is uses these metal strips which you can see, holds each round snapped in place. Insert on the side and it pulls it through as it fires each round. We got plenty of strips and ammo. Without the enchantment, oil would be needed to keep the roller and feeding mechanism running smoothing.”

Thunder moved onto the armor.

“We seem to understand this heavy jacket and its equipment set up as the 95 Uniform. Then you have the Type 2 Combat armor, which is what you were wearing over the 95. That had plates and heavier cloth armor. Flexible and fast. That was their philosophy.”

Shadow picked up a knife.

“The Type 41 combat knife,” Thunder replied. “It can also fit on the end of the Type 38 and Type 99 as a bayonet. It fits on their earlier rifles too.”

“The bayonet does not fit on the Type 100 9mm submachine gun. That is this one. We took in plenty of magazines. We emptied them to make it easy to carry, its the same 9mm ammo. It isn’t as good as the Snack, but it does it’s job well.”

“What is up with all the type names?” Shadow asked.

“Its the best translation we could gather,” Thunder replied. “The number dictates the year on a specific calendar that it was designed. I picked up there were two different calendars, but that was all.”

“Intricate system,” Shadow said as he marveled over their equipment.

“Its not as bad in Zebra,” Thunder stated.

Ignoring ammunition, they could outfit three soldiers with all they brought back. And they still had the 92 which would need a crew.

Thunder continued. “We have ammunition for each of the guns, especially the 92. We could reproduce the ammunition and field these. Or we could just ransack the place. The ammo is in great condition, along with the guns.”

“I will keep that in mind,” Shadow replied. “What other things were there?”

“Well, those mobile artillery were Type 90. They fall into the Infantry Support Artillery class. Light cannons and such. Her caliber is 75mm. Those types of light artillery are also known as Mountain Guns. Easy to get around hills and mountains where larger artillery pieces could not maneuver too.”

“The big ones set further back in there was a 15cm Type 98 cannon. They were strictly for defending fortresses and other larger installations. Like the Naval guns at Fort Strong, but pointed more towards the sky. Since Kifopiga is so low profile, they only installed a few. They really didn’t have anything to shell from such a high and remote location. We were above the fucking cloud layer after all.”

“There was a healthy spattering of the Type 96 Anti Air guns, which were a new design. 25mm caliber, they appeared to be copied from Equestria.”

Shadow stared at the equipment. It was intimidating. “How bad would this Fort have been for Equestria if the spells were not launched?”

“Cloudsdale was hit first,” Thunder reminded Shadow. “The Zebras launched them first. These soldiers would have caused a problem, but they were losing. From what we could tell.”

“Right,” Shadow nodded. “What did you dig up about this?”

“Your revolver is a Type 26,” Thunder replied. “They used the Type 14 semiautomatic pistol for combat. But the Type 26 was around. Rare, but around. The reference we were using indicated that for pistols, revolvers were better for enchanting and capable of handling more powerful enchantments. The gem is locked inside the pistol, not exposed. A very rugged design. Because it uses the band and handle, it might hold more than a one enchantment.”

“He mentioned igniting by fire,” Shadow commented.

“Yes, their gun logs were marked with flames. We didn’t need a translator for that image. I didn’t search for any ammo for the revolver. I figured you would have asked if you needed to find some.”

Shadow opened it up and the 44 Magnum rounds popped out.

“It’s in 44 Zebra, but it can take the 44 Magnum rounds. They are only a little longer.”

Shadow showed Thunder the 44 Zebra.

“I bet this round’s parent case is the 44 Magnum,” Thunder replied. “Special pistol and special sword. Other than flames, what do you know about it?”

“Nothing,” Shadow shrugged. “Mwokozi didn’t speak about either. I was not supposed to be the one walking away with them. They should have been buried with him.”

“Bah,” Thunder scoffed. “I heard about the fight from Nor. And we will watch it soon. I think he would have wanted you to have them.”

“It is not like watching us killing the Super Ponies,” Shadow warned.

“Nor gave that warning too,” Thunder replied before continuing.

“Your Saber is a Xyuzunto. A rare saber type for the Zebras. If they carried one it was a Type 98, with a curve. Yours is straight. It would have been hoof forged and enchanted for him. Probably at the same time as the revolver, gifts for his appointment.”

“The revolver has no name,” Shadow stated looking it over. “None that I found. There was nothing in his room about it either. He didn’t have much.”

“Swords have always carried an affinity to being named, having a soul,” Thunder explained. “Guns were too new back then. It has his name on the side in Zebra. I say go by that if you give it a name. At least until we find out it has one.”

“You know a lot about these weapons,” Shadow stated.

Thunder got quiet. “I got the chance to go to a special training on Zebra weapons. Equaggan War Weapons.”

“Equagaga what?” Shadow stumbled.

“The Enclave’s technical name for it. Equestrian and Quagga combined. Quagga is apparently some technical name for Zebras. We call our collective ponies. Apparently their collective is Zebra and that there are at least two distinct types. Like our Earth Pony, Unicorn and Pegasus Races.”

Shadow just nodded, filing the information away.

“Anyway, I got special training two or so years back about the weapons from the war. So with the help of their giant catalog in the supply depot, I was able to learn a decent amount. We had each of these infantry weapons we took, but we never had a Type 26 or the Xyuzunto. Only a picture of each.”

“How dangerous is this sword to our armor?” Shadow asked.

“Slicing, not much. It may be enchanted, but it is a straight saber. It will most likely slice open the outer shell. But with a stab, she will go straight through without any resistance. Our other combat armors will not be able to stop her enchantments, even with her being a straight blade. She may be a straight blade, but as you already saw in the fort, she can easily slice apart something.”

“One of those stones must give her the strength to do that. The entire thing has them set in it. The hilt, three in the guard, and some small ones in the blade itself. Its probably indestructible at this point.”

“That makes two of the Inquisitors trained on Zebras before the Major set things up,” Shadow said, changing the topic.

“Storm went to TMT?” Thunder said surprised.

“You know of it?” Shadow replied just as surprised.

“Heard of it while at the EWW training,” Thunder replied. “They are the two prewar schools. Magic and Zebras.”

“You are missing one,” Nor said, startling them. “Non Pegasus Biology. Half of it is Zebra Biology. Not official like the others, but still.”

“So that makes all three schools taken by the team,” Shadow smiled.

Nor laughed out loud. “I didn’t say I went. You both met my Uncle with the ice incident. He chooses who gets to go to what specialty school. I got to pick. Props of being in the family. I went weather, just like him. But I could have gone back to any of them. Any. Even knowing I was coming down here, I said no. I got enough biology in primary school.”

“You would have failed,” Thunder laughed.

“I didn’t go for a reason!” Nor said joining him.

“Back to the sword,” Shadow said after they finished laughing. “This band. Can we get it to work through the armor?”

“That is a mystery to me,” Thunder replied. “We never had anything about that. Not even a hint. It might be a special thing, just for him. Or maybe all high generals. I do not know much about their senior officers. That information was lost. But, Storm is the one for the job for the band.”

“Pony weapons,” Shadow asked, moving things along.

“So we have some cool ones we hadn’t even seen pictures of in the class, but I do know about these. This is a submachine gun, called the Applesnack Submachine Gun. Most of the time it was just called the Snack Gun. It fires 9mm rounds. A 100 round drum magazine, 50 round box magazines and even these 20 or 40 round stick magazine were used. It is as fun to shoot as it sounds.”

“She is a bit heavy which helps for recoil, but she is short and maneuverable. The rate of fire is faster than the Enclave’s automatic weapons. It sucks past 100 meters, but it was more than enough for what they needed at close range.”

“This is a unicorn weapon and one we never had in EWW. The Applejack Rifle, or A.J.R. It was a high caliber fully automatic weapon they used for squad support. Its weight is too much for a battle saddle of that time, but its an impressive weapon. Plus it is a bit long for a saddle. 20 round box magazines. It was a thumping thunder. It’s got her Cutie Mark stamped into each butt stock.”

“Why does it have a butt stock if it is a unicorn weapon?” Shadow asked.

“Because the goal was for ponies to be able to field it in the prone position. They could operate it by hoof and bit, while handling the overall weight. It was easiest to deploy it to the Unicorns first. It’s over 15 pounds unloaded, but again, that weight helps recoil.”

“The other gem is one we never realize got put into the field, the RD-44. We only had a description in class, not a picture. Its a smaller rifle cartridge, but it fires a sizable round. It was a fully automatic, lightweight infantry rifle and using a 30 round box magazine. It was good out to 300 yards.”

“You can see that there are two variants. The A1, is the Earth Pony model that worked on with hoof and mouth. The A2 is able to be mounted on a battle saddle or operated with your hooves if you had a sling.”

Shadow shook his head. “A lot has changed.”

“The forced evolution of the battle saddle,” Thunder replied. “The Enclave military lives off the battle saddle.”

“It is surprising how much is lead, rather than magic,” Shadow stated. “Even in the Enclave today.”

“You never went to combat school,” Thunder said. “Most troops switch to lighter Novasurge rifles. Only the light troopers spit led as a whole. The heavy weapons soldiers do field lead spitting miniguns. Otherwise, the bulk of the soldiers use magic. In the war, they were working on that switch, but it take a lot more to make magic weapons than it is to crank out ammo and crank out basic weapons that could be fielded immediately.”

“The ACUs use lead,” Shadow stated.

“I didn’t know that,” Thunder replied. “But they are a really small group. Lead has its value. Particularly armor piercing.”

“Did you get ammo for these pony weapons?” Shadow asked.

“Nothing specific,” Thunder replied. “If it was in the magazine, yes. Otherwise, no. There was no supply cache to get it from. They carried their ammo with them or on a Cloudship. And the Snack is 9mm, which we have plenty of.”

“Good to know,” Shadow nodded. “I am going to go to the hydroponics lab, check on things there. Slice and Storm will have a plan soon enough.”

 

* * *

 

 

** Information **

Mission something? Don't understand something in the Fallout Equestria Universe? The [Fallout Equestria wiki](https://falloutequestria.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_Equestria:_Shaping_Shadow) is available to use. It is updated by the author to contain [Shaping Shadow](https://falloutequestria.wikia.com/wiki/Shaping_Shadow_Series) in it's archives. For those of you who are not familiar with [My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic](https://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony_Friendship_is_Magic_Wiki), you can click for the wiki link for any information.

* * *

 


	25. Posts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK 2: PART 5: FROM LAS PEGASUS TO MANEHATTEN  
> Full Story's Chapter 52
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1 or 24.

Deke strutted into Rear Admiral Armored Breeze’s office and sat down. The Admiral sat there, looking him over for a minute. He had called Deke to his office, but Deke had not put his dress uniform on. He had chosen to stay in his service uniform, like he would wear on duty. Deke had been off duty.

“Lieutenant Deke, is it? You have been on your service practicums for being a Cloudship officer, correct?” The Admiral asked.

“Yes Sir,” Deke nodded. “On the Lenticular, under Captain Glacial Blitz.”

“It says you have served your required four weeks of the practicum to complete your Cloudship Officer School training.”

“Yes Sir,” Deke nodded.

“What do you think of the Lenticular, Lieutenant?”

“She is a fine ship,” Deke replied curtly. “A very fine ship.”

“What about her performance?”

“Her performance has been wonderful.”

“If her performance has been wonderful, why are there numerous reports of you being hostile on the bridge and falsifying performance records of the ship?”

“Captain Blitz likes the Lenticular his way,” Deke replied with no emotion. It was a fact. “That is what matters. I would like to see some different things, but the Captain is doing a wonderful job with her. As best as I can say with only a month under him.”

“His reports state otherwise,” The Admiral said annoyed. “Disrespect of others, failure to stay at your post, failure to do your duty, failure to respect authority, and failure to follow orders. To name a few.”

“Are those on one report, or multiple?” Deke asked as his lips began to form a smirk.

“Does it matter?” The Admiral growled.

“Maybe?” Deke replied, not dropping his smile.

“I have multiple reports that cover all of these,” The Admiral growled.

“Two percent efficiency in the engines may not seem like much, but it stacks up quickly and they took the effort to fine tune them. While we are in standard use, we should have the engines at max efficiency of 92%.”

“Yes, the entire bridge did erupt in what ended up being a heated discussion on engines and engine efficiency. Other than questioning their stance, I do not recall any time in that situation, or any other, where I was disrespectful.”

The Admiral dropped the file on the desk in anger. “You were the navigator!”

“Yes,” Deke shrugged.

“Why were you not at your station, doing your job?”

“I was Sir,” Deke replied, holding back a chuckle.

Deke settled down and began to calmly, and in simple terms, explain the situation.“As the navigator, it is crucial for me to know speed, heading, weather and such. That way I can get us to the place the fastest. If I am facing a storm, I need to know how the wind is coming in, barometric pressure, humidity, and how the engines are performing. I can not get us to the needed location if I overtax the engines with how I lay out our course.”

The Admiral leaned in and onto his desk. “That is why you have soldiers at the other stations and why you have your _Captain_ to make sure of that.”

“I can’t give an accurate report without it,” Deke replied, the smirk returning. “Its like in Basic Training, if our aerial team has the navigator set course and speed, and it is set it too high for half of the team, you end up splitting. Are you saying I should be ignoring the other aspects...”

“NO!” The Admiral yelled cutting him off. “I am saying that you let your captain decide that and only focus on your job. Getting the ship on course and staying on course. Let the others do theirs. You are so focused on being captain that you are not doing you duty! You have been doing their duties! You were playing with maps and looking out the windows more than you were at navigating.”

“That isn’t fair!” Deke said, finally getting confrontational. “I was navigating through sight and via map. The course was set and taken care of. We didn’t cover how to navigate if the terminal system fails. I was doing my job and checked to see if what I saw was what the terminal said. But I was right! The terminal was off by a tenth of a mile!”

“A tenth of a mile! That is trivial! That is an affordable error!”

“Well then teach that in the school! And teach how to navigate by hoof as well, because the day will come when it is needed. Better to not...”

“SHUT UP!” The Admiral yelled, angrily banging his hoof on the desk several times.

“I failed?” Deke asked, still smirking.

“Not entirely,” Admiral Armored Breeze said annoyed. “I guess after yesterday’s debacle with the map, Captain Glacial Blitz went to the Officer’s club and blabbed. Captain Ruby Snow dropped off a request for your transfer to his command, stating that he would take responsibility for your practicum training.”

“You don’t sound happy,” Deke pointed out. “Is there something about Captain Ruby Snow that I should know?”

“Not at all,” The Admiral replied, still pissed off. “I have never dealt with him before. But I don’t like him coming in and rescuing you like this. Requesting that an officer in training be transferred to his command when he hasn’t seen your file and while it has marks all over it, is… odd. He is only here for three days, a scheduled in and out. He should have never heard your name.”

The Admiral slid a file across the desk. “Here are your transfer orders. Take them before my mercy slips away and I revoke it. Terminal C, Bay 12. Grab your stuff and get to her ASAP. They are on a time scale and now waiting on you.”

“Yes Sir,” Deke nodded.

“And for fucks sake, put a dress uniform on! Respect him enough to make a good first impression. I should revoke the transfer because you dared to enter here, off duty, in your service uniform. Disgraceful!”

Deke wanted to press if it was disgraceful for him, or that the Admiral felt disgraced. He did the proper thing and stood up, saluting as he exited. The Admiral ignored the salute until Deke stood there long enough that he gave a piss poor attempt at a salute to get him out of his office.

Deke arrived at the Lenticular to get his belongings. He found his footlocker at the bottom of the ramp. A shirt sleeve was sticking out of its secured top and Lieutenant Green Shield standing behind it.

“We packed it for you,” The Lieutenant said annoyed.

“If anything is missing,” Deke began. He had to halt and try to figure out the consequence. “If anything is missing, there will be some form of consequence because you packed up my personal shit and made sure I didn’t get back on the ship.”

“Whatever fucktard,” The Lieutenant spat. “Get the fuck out of here. Good luck in hell. You will find out how much you miss being under Captain Blitz.”

Deke ignored him as he walked to Bay 12. The Cloudship was unlike anything Deke had been introduced to. He knew all the types and all the classes of each type backwards and forwards. He had most of their silhouettes memorized. He was halfway through the transports.

But this was no Sky-tank, Raptor, and certainly not a Thunderhead. It was small, but lean and mean. The gun to size ratio was scary.

Deke walked up the small ramp and into the ship. There was nopegasus to greet him and as soon as he was inside, the ramp went up and the ship took off. Without anypegasus to point him in the right direction, Deke carried his footlocker on his back to the bridge. At least that was in a normal position. He passed quite a few pegasi who ignored him like he was already apart of the crew.

Deke stepped into the bridge. He was shocked it was so small. He shouldn't have been considering the size of the ship itself, but it was smaller than his estimated ratio. There were three pegasi on the bridge and the Captain’s chair was empty.

“Ah! Deke! Welcome aboard! Come here.”

It took Deke a moment to find where the pony was. It came from the one at a terminal on the other side of the bridge.

“I am supposed to be reporting in to Captain Ruby Snow,” Deke said confused.

“Drop that footlocker and slide it against the wall and come over here!”

Deke did as commanded and sat down in the chair next to him and turned his full attention to the terminal.

“This is the projections for the storm the weather factory is whipping up for the Northern Farming District. Apparently they just push things out that way because they can’t be bothered to fly all the way out. Lazy idiots.”

“That will have a tumble to it,” Deke replied. “But this is coming in from the southeast, as expected by the location of the factory and all. What is going to happen when it hits whatever front is in the north?”

The Pegasus looked at Deke. It was an old Pegasus who’s white coat was tipped in ruby red. His feathers appeared to alternate colors. That and his ruby eyes pointed him to being Captain Ruby Snow.

“That is what we are going to find out,” He smiled. “I am your Captain, Ruby Snow. Do things right, earn my respect, and you will be able to call me Ruby.”

“I can tell it is a pleasure to meet you,” Deke smiled. “You are not what I was expecting.”

“Eh, those big warships and shit don’t know what they are doing,” Ruby Snow replied.

“So, who’s flying this ship?” Deke asked.

“First Lieutenant ‘Little’ Lighting,” Ruby Snow replied.

“Here!” The First Lieutenant said raising her hoof. She appeared to be only half paying attention to the conversation. “Just call me Little. You do not want to know why I am called Lighting. But enjoy my size. I do.”

Deke chuckled. “I have two friends who are still smaller than you. Slightly. Both from Basic Training. A Cardinal Spitfire and a Shadow Flare. Yes, Shadow Flare is a stallion.”

“Heard about those two. They were tearing up the sky in an ACU,” Little replied. “My little sister is Arrow Heart and was in their Unit for training.”

“I have been forced to have my head in the training trash bin, so I lost track of them,” Deke replied.

Little chuckled. “First time I have ever heard that one. I like it. They do force you to keep your focus pretty narrow and dump a lot on you. Ruby says you are here for your practicum for the Cloudship Officer School shit thing.”

“Yes,” Deke replied.

“He flunked out under Captain Glacial Blitz of the Lenticular,” Ruby stated.

“Nice,” Little chuckled. “Rival lieutenant?”

“Yes,” Deke replied, shocked. “A Lieutenant Green Shield. He has about a year on me. Idiot.”

Little chuckled. “And I am guessing you were too smart for the bridge?”

“If you mean I was a board navigator who wanted to make sure my Captain had everything from a navigational standpoint, then yes. I even found our nav terminal to be a tenth of a mile off. I had to calculate that by hoof, with a map!”

Little chuckled through it all. “Yeah. I fixed our terminal and the others in the fleet, but the admirals in the other fleets don’t give a damn about a tenth of a mile. Even for the transports. That is a huge margin of error for troop deployments.”

“Exactly!” Deke exclaimed.

“They spent years putting Slice and Storm on those engines to maximize efficiency, but they won’t update the navigation systems.”

Ruby Snow tapped Deke on the shoulder. “You two are going to get along perfectly.”

“I can tell,” Deke smiled back at him. “But what ship are we on, what class, how many crew, what armament, and probably the most immediate question, who is the other ponegas, I mean _Pegasus_ , at weapons? That is the weapons terminal, right?”

“It is weapons,” Ruby Snow said getting up. “And that is my wife, a civilian, Lavender Mist. I think she is napping. It is the most comfortable chair on the bridge. We need new chairs.”

“Your wife?” Deke replied shocked and confused.

“Yeah, I keep her around for company,” Ruby Snow laughed. “In reality, she is here because I can take here. She is my wife, this is my post, and most importantly, I have the room in my quarters. Barely. So why not have a little fun?”

“The ship?” Little reminded him.

“Right, welcome to the forgotten Cloudship, the Buttercup!” Ruby Snow smiled. “ID is CV-001. She is an experimental ship the Enclave commissioned, classified as a Corvette. Small, fast and heavily armed, the goal was to create a warship that was better at patrolling the Enclave and requiring less resources. They built this baby and then decided they would rather stick to the traditional classes.”

“You don’t tell it right,” Little interjected. “They screwed themselves over by looking at size to resource ratio. We are heavy on that ratio but only half the cost for a Sky-tank. They should have built a fleet of Corvettes to patrol and escort. That is where this style of ship is best used for.”

“They think that a Sky-tank with a full compliment and loaded out with soldiers makes for a better patrol method. It is better to have soldiers half doing something, but it is not better at patrolling. They could patrol on hoof and wings too, but that is a lax skill. Even doing all that, Corvettes stationed all over would make better patrolling techniques while still being able to crush most things in battle.”

“But what do I know! All they have is paper. Paper only tells you so much.”

Deke grinned. “Can we take on a Raptor?”

“We can take on the whole fucking 1st Fleet if we wanted to!” Little exclaimed. “Taking on and wining are two different things. But logistically, I think yes. The Red Dawn wins the fasted recorded sustainable speed. But we can accelerate to our top speed twice as fast as she can. Four times as fast as a Raptor. We can out turn both as well. Not so much against the Red Dawn.”

“What is the focus on the Red Dawn?” Deke asked.

“Sorry,” Ruby Snow stated. “I should have added flagship to Buttercup.”

“Flagship?” Deke asked very confused.

“The Third Fleet has six Cloudships in it,” Little explained. “The Rejects. The Misfits. Four classes of ships that are only seen in the Third. Admiral Purple Breeze is on the Red Dawn for various reasons. She has more room there. I don’t blame her. But we still are the flagship.”

“What is the Red Dawn?” Deke asked. “Neither of these Cloudships are on my charts and lists. I have almost every single one in the Enclave memorized and can accurately pick them out from a distance.”

“A good skill to have,” Little replied. “We were created for a role. The Red Dawn is a Battle Cruiser. They took her and put a lot of weapons and some armor on her, doubling her armament. You will see her in a few days in the north.”

“She is from the war. The oldest Cloudship we have and they just wanted to update her after a century of service. She is still a transport, but too small to be a Sky-tank. A Fairy Class transport from early war. How we got her, no idea, and yes, Fairy is a play on ferry.”

“Then we have the dumbest of them all, the Lord Clove. A Monitor Class Cloudship. Low speed, low armor, but giant guns. She can blast apart a Raptor, but has to make sure she keeps them out of range because she has very little armor. She has a long, accurate range with those guns though.”

“Now Little, don’t hate on Lord Clove,” Ruby Snow said. “She has her uses. But she was designed by Lord Clove as an alternative heavy gunned ship to the Raptors to try and cut down on resources.”

“They got the guns, but they had trouble with the size. They made it as small as it could function with those guns, but it was still not small enough to sufficiently armor her. The resources proved too much to justify making more. Raptors were the better choice.”

“I think I get it,” Deke replied. “The biggest thing is these ships may have been failures in a way, but they were also successes. Scrapping them can’t be justified because they are specialized and fully serve their purpose. The Enclave just chose to go other directions.”

“Exactly,” Ruby Snow nodded. “But Little still has the last three ships in the Third to go over.”

“Not much to go over,” Little stated. “The last three are Net Layers. The Buffy, The Willow, and The Xander. The idiots again, will not make specific Cloudships, keeping things too general. Another class dropped before it could shine.”

“Net Layers is a carry over name from the physical water navy. They were a ship design produced very late war to lay nets across the bays by Equestria’s cities. The nets were designed to block enemy ships, particularly a new class that Equestria was developing, submarines. Boats that could go below and stay below the water. There was no way to see them coming into a bay, so protective chain nets were put out. And that meant you needed boats to put out the nets, and when a ship needed to pass through, they needed a ship to move it out of the way, temporarily.”

“So it sounds like a stupid name, but it was a work in progress for the Enclave. The Cloudships work with the SPP and the cloud base. They regulate areas, remove build up, lay down more in low areas, and similar tasks. They sort of maybe might do some sample gathering from right below the clouds. Oh, and they dropped off a big supply shipment to a recon team below. They were the better choice to remove the clouds for the drop, and only those clouds to make that small hole. But again, they dropped the class before it could really shine.”

“This is all classified, right?” Deke asked.

“Did Admiral Armored Breeze tell you anything?” Ruby Snow asked.

“He told me Terminal C, Bay 12 and your name,” Deke chuckled. “The discussion prior to that was irritating to him. And got loud. He told me to get out while the transfer still had his mercy.”

“That makes a lot more sense,” Ruby Snow nodded. “Yes, this is all very, very classified.”

“Do you know who was on the recon team?” Deke asked.

“No,” Ruby Snow replied. “And we don’t want to know. That is playing a game I could tell we wanted to stay out of.”

“Damn!” Deke swore. “I think my friend, Shadow Flare, is on that recon team. Maybe.”

“We are staying out of that,” Ruby Snow reiterated. “We have enough classified shit to deal with. Plus, standing orders for the Third Fleet are to stay out of jockeying for going below with the others.”

“Fair enough,” Deke nodded.

Little continued catching Deke up. “Currently the Net Layers are working with a science division group thing in the Northern Farming District. They have some problems in their clouds and are needing a lot of new base clouds _which_ have to be prepared to farm. A lot of work. Those are there helping in a variety of ways. They can lay down a layer of cloud faster than the weather factory can make them.”

“My friend Shadow Flare is from there,” Deke added.

“Odd place to come from,” Little stated.

“Crew Compliment?” Deke asked.

“We should have 85,” Ruby Snow said. “But with you, that makes 54. We are under crewed, but above skeleton. That is what matters to the higher ups. The Red Dawn has the most complete crew, but even she is a bit low for a full complement.”

Little turned around to face them for the first time. She was focused and serious. “Deke, you make our fourth bridge officer. Ninth over the whole ship. You will learn all of these systems and you will learn them fast. While on duty, you may very well be the only one on the bridge. We provide back up when we can, but this is usually it, two.”

“I know they started you on navigation, so I pray to the stars that you have that down. It sounds like it. Weapons systems are not easy and you will learn how to command and pilot the Buttercup, including targeting, all on your own.”

Deke grinned. “This is going to be a lot of work, but that is what makes it fun. I look forward to the challenge and becoming the best I can.”

“Good,” Little grinned back.

Little turned back to commanding the vessel. “Oh, Ruby, you should get him settled in. I don’t know what room you want him in, but at least give him a quick tour.”

“Which one of your is the real captain here?” Deke laughed.

Ruby Snow laughed but got serious. “I am next to take Admiralty of the Third, in a year or two or so. Little is new at command, but I am working to make sure she takes command of a Third Fleet ship when that happens. Possibly the Buttercup. Although the Net Layers have a high turnover rate for Captains.”

“We will turn you into captain material soon enough.”

 

 

 

 

 

Olive Pit stood there proudly as the medic device was pinned above his ribbon bar. All of the hard work had paid off. He was officially a combat medic. He had survived officer school and moved on to Combat Medic School. His orders were waiting on his bunk.

 

_Second Lieutenant Olive Pit:_

_Assignment: Fifth Division, First Brigade, First Regiment, First Battalion, First Wing, Unit 0, Fort Wind._

_Report to Colonel Nova at Fort Wind._ _You will draw your_ _permanent_ _gear at their Quartermaster Office._

_Transportation will be on the Tortoise. Bay 42. Departure is at 0800 tomorrow. Be on board by 0730._

 

Olive Pit’s bunk mate, the newly ranked Specialist Ebony Bolt, tapped him. “Where you headed?”

“Back to Fort Wind,” Olive Pit replied. “Never thought I would be headed back to there.”

“What do they need combat medics for?”

“To watch over the new boots in Basic?” Olive Pit shrugged. “But I don’t know who Colonel Nova is. Unless retired Captain Nova is the same one. Other than training, who else is based out of Fort Wind?”

“No idea.”

“Who uses Wing?”

“Never heard them use Wing.”

“It says Unit 0,” Olive Pit said passing him the orders.”

“Eh,” He shrugged. “At least you have transportation and don’t have to wing it. I’m headed to serve on the Victorious with the First Division’s 5th Brigade. I have to wing it with a heavy infantry unit headed there.”

Olive Pit grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. “I am going to drop my stuff off. I will meet y’all at the Stargazer at 1700.”

The Cloudship bays were on the other side of Nellie Air Force Base. Olive Pit had plenty of time, so he walked the distance. With his bag slung over his shoulder, nopegasus bothered to salute him. It was obvious he was being transferred and didn’t want to be bothered.

Olive Pit arrived at Bay 42. They were loading crates into the bay. The Tortoise was a troop transport ship. They needed to make sure she was ready to carry her full complement of soldiers and everything they needed to support them. Olive Pit found the Master Sergeant in charge of the loading.

“Master Sergeant,” He said approaching. “I am Lieutenant Olive Pit, here for transport to Fort Wind.”

The Master Sergeant gave a quick salute and flipped through a few pages on his clipboard.

“There you are,” He said. “Deck 2, Room 24, Bed 3. It is an all officer room. If you need help navigating to it, anypegasus will be able to help you. I am stuck here with the loading. Welcome aboard.”

“Thank you Master Sergeant,” Olive Pit replied as he headed up the ramp into the ship.

Olive Pit asked for directions from the first Pegasus he saw and was shown to the room. Twelve beds and all of the officers assigned to the room were Stallions. Some privacy was being returned. He tossed his bag onto his bunk and departed to meet up with his friends.

When he arrived, he was greeted at the door by a mare. She was a civilian who worked on the base. Plenty of them did jobs like working at the NCO lounges. Most of them were married to soldiers stationed at the base. He had never seen her before.

“Sir, the officer club is off...”

Olive Pit held his hood up. “Thank you Ma’am. I am aware of the Officer Club. That is my party in the corner. We just graduated from Combat Medic School. I was one of four officers in the school. They are probably headed to that club, but those are my friends. I am supposed to be celebrating with them.”

“Wait here,” She smiled nervously at him.

She headed over to the table to speak with them. She came back with a warm smile on her face.

“Of course, come on in. Congratulations on completing CMS.”

“Thank you,” Olive Pit replied and headed in.

“You made it!” Ebony Bolt said. “They didn’t hang you up with regulations and shit.”

“Nope,” Olive Pit said taking a seat. “But she is new. Any idea where Violet is?”

“Transferring with her husband,” Sugar said coming up. “Glad to see you Olive Pit. What can I get you to drink?”

“Sunrise Sarsaparilla with Cloud Walker to start,” Olive Pit replied.

“Coming right up.”

Olive Pit looked at Ebony Bolt and shook his head. “If you were not so infatuated with Sugar, we could go to a place that doesn’t care about rank.”

Ebony Bolt waved him off. “This is probably the last time I will see her. Had to get one more in.”

Olive Pit shook his head while others laughed.

“And yet you won’t pursue her. Just eye candy.” Olive Pit poked.

“I don’t have to explain anything to you Lieutenant,” Ebony Bolt teased back, tongue sticking out at him.

They all laughed and settled in to a relaxing evening. They may never get to do this again, all eight of them together, and nopegasus tying them down.

 

 

 

 

 

Golden Dawn knocked on the door.

“Come.”

She opened the door and saluted. “You called for me Major?”

“Yes Specialist. Have a seat.”

“Is this another transfer Ma’am?” Golden Dawn asked.

She had been kicked around three different platoons since she had finished with Combat School. The 256 was her fourth. There were never explanations as to why she was being transferred. Golden Day was visibly concerned.

“It’s nothing to worry about,” The Major assured her. “You are being sent to special training, that is all.”

“Special training Ma’am? I have already been to Heavy Weapons and EOD training?”

“Better,” The Major smiled. “I think. Something called Equaggan War Weapons. This is way over my head. I have never heard of this school or training or whatever it is. Sounds confidential.”

Golden Dawn breathed a heavy sigh of relief. “I was afraid it was another unexplained transfer. Can you shed any light on my transfers?”

“I wish I could, but there is nothing in your file to indicate a valid reason to transfer you. They all are the same, ‘not a good fit.’”

“The lazy way to say they don’t want me for a personal reason,” Golden Dawn said rolling her eyes.

“I think they are intimidated by you,” The Major replied. “You were part of a big wave in your Basic Training, and they know you are heading to Officer School in several months. You pose a threat to their promotions and assignments. I already had to tell your Lieutenant to stuff it and deal with it.”

“They do not want to invest the time into you, which is wrong. I will make sure that once you get back from this War Weapons thing that we do a full set of exercises. You made a wise choice, but they can’t see that. I started my career as an NCO as well.”

“Thank you Ma’am.”

The Major slid a folder over to Golden Dawn. “Here are your orders. There are no groups or Cloudships heading out to this place, a Camp Bullis, so you will have to fly solo. Your list of stops is in there. The businesses are aware you are coming. Just hand them the check written to them. It shouldn't be too stressful of a flight.”

“How long will I be gone?”

“A full month.”

“And you know nothing about this thing?”

“I do not,” The Major replied. “I said you were in that big wave. It is probably why you were selected for something so, secretive. Or it could be a new thing I have not heard about. It has war weapons in it, that is all I can deduce. I would treat it as confidential until you find out otherwise.”

Golden Dawn smiled. “I will Ma’am.”

“You had better get going. If you leave now, you should get at least a day to settle in. Take only what you will need. You are coming back here after all.”

“Oh, and your Lieutenant does not know you are heading to training yet. I will inform him soon. I want to get his hopes up so I can dash them and teach him a lesson about leadership and learning to lead anypegasus, no matter where they are from or where they are headed.”

“Yes Ma’am,” Golden Dawn said standing up. “Thank you Ma’am.”

She saluted and headed out to gather her things. Her unit was not on duty at the moment, which made having her own room so much nicer. She would not have to explain packing to anypegasus.

She wasn’t that lucky. While she was heading to the flight deck to depart she ran into Lieutenant Zealous Arrow who was with several other low ranking officers. Their little cohort.

“Specialist, what are you doing?” He asked.

“Following orders Sir,” Golden Dawn replied, holding up file.

She moved to step around them but was blocked.

“No salute?” One of them asked annoyed.

“And why was I not informed?” Lieutenant Zealous Arrow asked.

“Above my head Sir,” Golden Dawn replied. She was going to keep to the confidentiality the Major recommended. “But I am on a time crunch.”

Golden Dawn tried to step around them again.

“As your commanding officer, show me your orders or I will have you held for going AWOL.”

“I can’t sir,” Golden Dawn replied. “Report me AWOL then.”

She stepped around them, taking advantage of their shock at calling their bluff.

“Salute your commanding officer,” Lieutenant Zealous Arrow ordered her.

“Earn it!” She yelled without looking back.

She was pissed at his attempt to transfer her and let the anger slip out. Golden Dawn had never pushed against an officer like that before. She might eat it later, but for now, it was worth it.

She gave the flight deck officer her clearance orders and was put in line to depart. It wasn’t a long wait until she was in the sky, following the flight path to take her out of the base.

 


	26. Manehatten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK 2: PART 5: FROM LAS PEGASUS TO MANEHATTEN  
> Full Story's Chapter 53
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1 or 24.

“I hate these ruins,” Slice said. “Any ruins. Ghosts.”

Nor shook his head in awe. “Manehatten is something, even with the ruins.”

Storm had been the mastermind behind this probe. They were going to scope out the Red Racer Factory, the entrances to each city and the random spot Shadow had marked on the map. It was on the way to the factory.

“We should hunker down,” Thunder advised. “It’s early, but I have a bad feeling.”

“There,” Storm pointed. “Third floor.”

They slipped into the building. To their luck, the stairs were out and they had to cautiously open the flaps hiding their wings so they could use them. It was easy to set up and they felt secure.

Thunder hushed them as a group of ponies moved below them. It was Raiders by the look of things.

“Good call,” Storm said to Thunder.

“Shadow,” Nor poked. “SHADOW!”

“Sorry,” Shadow shook his head.

“You are quiet and distracted and its unnerving. What is eating at you?”

“Nothing,” Shadow sighed. “It’s just, out on another mission, that is all. Tiring.”

Nor took first watch, Shadow second and Thunder third. Shadow didn’t sleep well through the third watch.

Shadow slipped over to Thunder, helmet off. Thunder removed his as well.

“What’s up?” Thunder whispered. “Something has grabbed you by the tail.”

“Baltimare went smoothly. Kifopiga was hell, but smooth. Sure, I took an real injury at Baltimare…”

“And Kifopiga,” Thunder said. “How is your leg?”

“Okay,” Shadow shrugged. “Still sore at times.”

“Yes, its been smooth-ish,” Thunder sighed. “But we can’t say that luck is against us. Or for us. Each mission is separate from the others. You can’t be concerned that something will happen because it hasn’t been happening.”

“Each mission brings it’s new elements and complications. None are alike. We can not say that because we handle a situation easily, that the next one will be a disaster.”

“Sorry,” Shadow sighed.

“It’s fine,” Thunder smiled. “You are our leader. We are here for you, to support you. But I am not envious of you. You have a lot to think about and balance. And have been doing an amazing job.”

The others woke up and they ate breakfast. It was back to cautiously pick their way through the ruins. It wasn’t long until they saw a Raider outpost. Dead ponies were stuck on spikes and hanging down, impaled on chain hooks.

“Is that a turret?” Storm asked.

It was. Second floor, knocked out wall. The turret was their 24/7 guard and in a prime spot to see not only them, but at least one other street.

“Are we going to go in?” Thunder asked everypony.

“I can put a bullet straight through it,” Shadow stated. “We stay hidden and if they make it to us, we jump them.”

Shadow slipped out to a good location. He was exposed and the turret noticed him. His rifle was the one that broke the silence and it was Shadow that won the duel. He was gone as fast as he had appeared.

The Raiders were scrambling to decipher where the shot had come from, without exposing themselves too much. They were beginning to hone in on their direction.

They were not the only ones awoken. Several ghouls rose up with their sloshing, gravely cry. The ghouls were crawling out of the rubble around them. Thunder called for laser rifles and they opened up on the ghouls.

Shadow cut two down, but one slammed into him. Another followed up and he was on the ground before he knew it. Shadow slashed the leg of one and then another. They were deep cuts, leaving their mark on the bone.

It gave Shadow the time to kick the third off with his leg, knife locked out to stab. There was a fourth that had joined. It came down to bite. Shadow would have none of it, slicing the neck open. He quickly reversed and brought the blade back to the fissure and opening it more with a reverse strike that cut to the bone and slipped in between the vertebrae.

The first two had recovered from the slashes, but were hit with a shot to the head. They landed on top of Shadow. Thunder pulled Shadow up, dumping their bodies onto the ground.

It was Nor who called for the charge and they dashed out of the rubble towards the Raiders. They may have been paying attention to the noise from the fight, but half of them juggled their weapons in fear. They were not ready for an aggressive charge.

The Inquisitors opened fire, taking down one or two and forcing the rest to duck. Shadow lined up to jump the wall while the others went for the opening in the wall. A Raider stood up, opening fire with his automatic rifle. Shadow launched at him, using his armor to compensate for the height of the wall.

The Raider’s combat armor stopped Shadow's knife, but being slammed but a pony charging at full speed in power armor was something it couldn’t stop. Shadow landed and the Raider was left skidding and bounding along the ground, broken.

Shadow was right where he needed to be. More of them were from coming out of the building where the turret had been. He killed two with his laser rife, one turning to ash as it burned. A grenade through the door finished the few afraid to exit.

More opened fire from inside a building’s first and second floor. They were piss pour shots. If they had stayed quiet, the Inquisitors never would have known they were there. Bloodthirsty Raiders on not, they were assaulting their home, protecting what was theirs. What they had taken from others to make theirs.

Thunder and Nor dashed into a building where fire was coming from while Storm and Slice took cover. Shadow dashed inside the building that the turret had been. He was on the second floor a second later and opened up with his Novasurge from his superior position.

The battle against the Raiders lasted longer than expected. Flushing them out of the buildings proved troublesome. The few left had barricaded themselves in and cut off Thunder and Nor in a well laid trap. They couldn’t avoid Thunder and Nor getting to shelter, but it created a troublesome shootout.

Without their wings, flanking was impossible. Storm and Slice had the solution, but it failed three times before they got it to work. Together, they were able to pull the pin on a regular grenade and toss it up the stairs, behind one of their positions.

They missed getting behind the second fortification, but it landed in front, blasting it apart. Thunder lazily picked the last of the Raiders off.

“Anything good?” Thunder asked.

Shadow tossed him the automatic rifle the Raider he had tackled was using. It was a piece of wood with copper piping and other soft metals. They had put together a mixed matched gun.

“No rifling,” Thunder stated. “But better than nothing. Ingenious for unskilled hooves.”

Thunder tossed aside the rifle.

“Nothing else form a quick look,” Shadow said. “Let’s move out.”

“Shadow, we are only a few blocks from your location,” Storm informed them.

They went back to carefully picking through the ruins. Storm stopped them twice to try and scavenge. Both times proved worthless.

They were not using a scout. It almost proved disastrous as they came right up on top of a settlement of sorts. They backed up and spread out to observe.

“This is larger than I want to hit,” Thunder stated. “We didn’t have a choice with the Raiders, but we have a choice now. This is exploratory.”

“We will just see if we can get some information on it,” Storm replied. “That is all.”

“I have a few ponies approaching from the north,” Slice announced. “Looks like traders.”

They waited on Slice to give them more information.

“Mark the location as Gutterville,” Slice finally told them. “That was the name I heard.”

“Then lets move out,” Storm ordered.

They began to slowly work their way towards their destination.

“There it is,” Storm pointed.

It was a crumbled building with little left except the steel frame. Shadow walked out into the open and over to it. He pulled out the small orb for reference and picked through the rubble. Slice and Storm were on watch so Thunder began to pull back larger pieces of rubble. They were making a lot of noise.

“Nothing here to even indicate even the building number,” Thunder stated. “We should move out.”

“It just appears to be an old apartment building,” Nor added.

“Shadow, I know you were expecting to find something important,” Thunder said.

“Wanting, not expecting,” Shadow corrected him. “This was found here. I was hoping for an answer as to what it is, that was all. What it is could prove to help us, or not. So, its not helping and yes, lets move out.”

“Red Racer Factor,” Storm said. “Lets find out what it is hiding.”

“Hiding?” Nor asked. “I don’t recall discussing it hiding anything.”

“Its a foal’s toy factory, in the middle of a big, horrible war when everything else was converted to production to make sure they stayed alive. Sure, some places didn’t convert, but I think it’s hiding something.”

They decided to make camp early. They found a spot looking over the factory’s entrance. There was a giant scooter that was suspended on the front of the building off the top. It’s color was long ago stripped away, but red lingered in places.

“Looks harmless enough,” Nor stated.

“Looks can be deceiving,” Storm chuckled.

“There is a good chance this might have what we need,” Storm added.

“On that,” Nor said flooding their coms with music.

Brass instruments dominated things, making you feel like swaying.

“DJ Pon3 hoping to change your mood with the Dill Sisters singing ‘In the Mood!”

Everything gave way to crystal clear voices ringing out. The voices were delicate but strong, making Shadow almost swoon.

 

 

Mr. What-ya-call-em what you doin' tonight

Hope you're in the mood because I'm feeling just right

How's about a corner with a table for two

Where the music's mellow in some gay rendezvous

There's no chance romancin' with a blue attitude

You got to do some dancin' to get in the mood

 

Sister What-ya-call-em that's a kindly idea

Something swing-a-dilla would be good to my ear

Ev'rypony must agree the dancin' has charm

When you have the certain one you love in your arms

Steppin' out with you will be a sweet interlude

A builder-up with that will put me in the mood

 

In the mood - that's it I got it

In the mood - your ear will spot it

In the mood - oh, what a hot hit

Be alive and get the jive

You've got to learn how

 

Hep, hep, hep - hep like a hepper

Pep, pep, pep - hot as a pepper

Step, step, step - step like a stepper

We're muggin' and huggin'

We're in the mood now

 

Mr. What-ya-call-em all you needed was fun

You can see the wonders that this evenin' has done

Your feet were so heavy 'til they hardly could move

Now they're light as feathers and you're right in the groove

You were only hungry for some musical food

You're positively, absolutely in the mood

 

Sister What-ya-call-em I'm indebted to you

It all goes to show what good influence can do

Never felt so happy and so fully alive

Seems that jammin' jumpin' is a powerful jive

Swingeroo is giving me a new attitude

My heart is full of rhythm and I'm in the mood

 

In the mood that's it 'cause I got it and I'm

In the mood your ear will spot it when you're

In the mood bobbity bop a diddly-bop-a-bop-a

Be alive and get the jive

You've got to learn how

 

Hep, hep, hep, you're hep like a hepper full of

Pep, pep, pep, you're hot as a pepper and you

Step, step, step, step step like a stepper

We're muggin' and now we're huggin'

'Cause we're in the mood

 

 

Nor cut the music off when the instruments brought the song home.

“It’s being bounced off the SPP towers,” Nor stated. “Perhaps their equipment can use them to overpower the clouds and direct a general distress message to the Enclave.”

“It would come over unsecured radio channels,” Storm warned. “And we have the time line that we are having to pay attention to.”

“And what if we are just being strung along?” Nor asked. “Has anypony else thought of that?”

Shadow shook his head. “I haven’t. But we could use a trip up, even if it means right back down. It would make us feel better. Calm us down.”

“What about quitting?” Thunder asked.

Shadow looked at them all for a while, thinking. He wanted out as much as they did.

“If we can and get recalled, we have to be committed to heading back down to finish what that assignment is. Then we can quit.”

They all agreed.

“What do you think the chance of it working is?” Shadow asked.

“Its got a good shot,” Storm said. “But things might take some time. We would have to take and hold the studio.”

“I am sure the three of you could figure it out,” Shadow replied.

“I don’t know the SPP towers,” Slice said. “I can’t do much. I wasn’t allowed to find out about them.”

“I really only know _of_ them,” Nor added.

“This is all on me,” Storm agreed. “Its delicate. Making it past the clouds is the hardest thing. Period. Its either magical, technical, or both. Codes and encryptions. If it wasn’t for those, we could have contacted somepony by now. I am the only one with the technical knowledge to do it. That is my job.”

“Track it down,” Shadow ordered. “Then we will scope it out, head back, resupply and make a major assault on the place. We have to make sure we can take it and hold it long enough. We will probably have to make it through another two week checkpoint, but it is better than nothing.”

“Red Racer,” Storm stated. “Focus on that. Slice, you should have a field day in there. Shadow, take on the administrative section. Nor and Thunder, you have watch. I doubt we will end up being quiet.”

Watch was set and they let their minds and bodies rest.

When it came time for breakfast, they pulled their meals from Slice’s bags to give him more room. If they had to reshuffle things later, they could. But it gave them a better buffer.

They confidently moved into the factory. Shadow immediately moved behind the receptionist’s desk and began working on the terminal. It was easy to break through the safeguards, but all that was left was basic interoffice communication. Half of them were corrupted or irretrievable.

Shadow moved up the stairs. He found himself on the sale’s floor. Over a dozen desks and terminals were committed to sales. The terminals were all burned out or destroyed. Any papers found were sales. Shadow kept them with him, in case they were covering something with the sales receipts.

“Not much on my end,” Shadow informed them. “Sales receipts, that is all.”

Shadow found another room filled with desks and terminals. One was still online. It was their customer service room and another dead end.

Management had their offices on the third floor with their own receptionist. That terminal had a schedule for each manager. The CEO, Scootaloo, had multiple CMC meeting. Both in her office and elsewhere. The CEO was the most promising.

Shadow tried to pick the lock on the door but he only ended up breaking the mechanism. Shadow rolled his eyes in frustration and bucked the door. It proved a worthless choice. Shadow almost called Thunder up to blast open the door when he remembered his laser cutter. It took time and his hooves were not steady like Slice’s, but he cut the bolts and was able to force open the door with a screech.

“Just opening a door,” Shadow explained before anypony had time to freak out.

The office had an old scooter on display. It was broken from years of use. Above it was a framed red cloak with a blue badge of sorts, poorly stitched on. Behind the desk was a painting of three ponies. Yellow, white and orange. The orange one had wings and had to be Scootaloo.

It was a cloud terminal on the desk. The terminal was still working, but it had multiple layers of security. The first was easy to open, but only gave the calendar. It was the same as the one the receptionist had.

“How are you doing Shadow?” Storm asked.

“Hacking into the CEO’s terminal,” Shadow replied.

“Need help?”

“Not yet.”

Shadow got into the next level. This was sales and sales reports. Onto layer three. Shadow plugged in his suit’s hacking assistant, but even it was coming up with block after block. Shadow pulled it out and set his hooves to use. He stopped right before he locked himself out.

Storm came up and it wasn’t long before the last layer of security was down. He left Shadow alone. He was working on something with Storm.

 

_SCHEDULE_

_SALES_

_SALES PROJECTIONS_

_CUSTOMER SERVICE_

_PROTOTYPES_

_CUTIE MARK CRUSADER ACTIVITIES_

_STABLE-TEC CONTRACT_

_SAFE UNLOCK_

_#$##% &*%^%#%&_

 

The last one was corrupted. Shadow unlocked the safe first. He heard the click behind him. The painting was hiding it. Shadow opened the Cutie Mark Crusader Activities.

 

_Carpenter Cutie Mark_

_Pet Finder Cutie Mark_

_Engineer Cutie Mark_

_Scientist Cutie Mark_

_Flying Cutie Mark_

_Inventing Cutie Mark_

_Terminal Technician Cutie Mark_

_Salespony Cutie Mark_

_GALLoPS Cutie Mark_

 

Shadow was confused. Scootaloo was way to old to not have a Cutie Mark. He opened the Carpenter Cutie Mark File:

 

_Today the CMC tried our hoof at carpentry. Hammers are hard to use and the wood unforgiving. After a day of splinters, still no Cutie Mark. Perhaps Concrete is better._

 

Shadow clicked back and tried the Pet Finder file.

 

_Today the CMC tried to help Fluttershy find Angel. We searched all day and didn’t find him. He never answered our calls. Turns out he was playing hide and seek with us. No Pet Finder Cutie Mark._

 

_Engineer Cutie Mark_

 

_Today the CMC learned about cogs and wheels. Along with other things like tensile strength of steel, aluminum, and other materials. Steel is promising and a cog is easy to move yet can provide a good seal. As fun as it was, no Engineer Cutie Mark._

 

_Scientist Cutie Mark_

 

_Twilight Sparkle was kind enough to fit us into her busy schedule. We learned the whole scientific process from start to finish. State Problem > Formulate Hypothesis > Design Experiment > Collect Data > Analyze Data > Draw Conclusion. We can repeat it as many times as possible, changing what we need to in order to find the answer to our original question. We had been doing some of this research on our own. Now we can really do it._

 

_Flying Cutie Mark_

 

_No._

 

_Inventing Cutie Mark_

 

_We didn’t get our Cutie Marks in inventing but we did make some cool models._

 

_Terminal Technician Cutie Mark_

 

_It has been a while since I wrote a Cutie Mark report. We may never get our Cutie Marks in being a terminal technician, but it was fun nonetheless. My coding skills have gotten better._

 

_Salespony Cutie Mark_

 

_First Sale! It is happening! Of course, our Cutie Marks for being saleponies won’t happen._

 

_GALLoPS_

 

_My time is better spent training for GALLoPS than these childish Cutie Mark attempts. I am not satisfied with my Cutie Mark at all. We never should have done it. The others don’t feel like I do about them. Too late now. But GALLoPS is worthy of my time._

 

 

Shadow had never heard of a Pony being dissatisfied with their Cutie Mark. That was the opposite of what a Cutie Mark was. They way the reports were written was odd. Shadow opened up the STABLE-TEC CONTRACT hoping it would lead to some answers.

 

_C-Axel > 20,000_

_B-Cog > 15,000_

_G-Wheel > 50,000_

_G-Belt > 10,000_

_12-Cog > 120_

_12-Seal > 120_

_Desk Model 6 > 140_

 

Shadow read the list off to Slice and Storm

“Interesting,” Slice replied. “It explains why some of these parts don’t fit together. They were being sold to Stable-Tec.”

“Anything promising?” Shadow asked.

“Nothing,” Slice sighed. “No evidence of anything dark or mysterious.”

“I have some cryptic entries, but nothing makes sense,” Shadow replied. “There is a set of files that seem to have been erased or damaged.”

“I’m coming up,” Storm stated. “I want to see these.”

Shadow got up and fully opened the safe. There was a very large stack of papers. Beside them was small statuette. The pile of papers were taller than the statuette. Shadow pulled the statuette out first.

There was no denying who it was. Rainbow Dash. The rainbow mane gave it away. Shadow had heard enough stories to know it was her as well. She was striking a power pose that went along with the words inscribed. “Be Awesome!” The thing was in perfect condition.

Shadow felt a wave of power come over him. It was more than just a statuette. There was magic involved. Powerful magic. Shadow slid it into his bags and pulled out the massive stack of papers.

Shadow sat down on the ancient couch to rifle through them. Storm came in and began to rake through the terminal. The first thing was the most current sales catalog. It was all toys. Toy after toy.

The next half was the major sales receipts. Large purchases.

Shadow looked at Storm. “Who needs 200,000 Size 10 wheels?”

“Size 10?” Storm asked looking up. “If sizes 1, 2 and 4 are any indicators, 10 would be almost the size of a pony. Great size to move artillery and large equipment.”

“So, that is promising,” Shadow mumbled. “But no shipping location. And this was a few days before the spells fell.”

Shadow kept moving through the papers. There were more large orders made soon before the spells dropped. No shipping location. That was already known.

“No idea what was going on,” Shadow said as he moved into much smaller orders.

Halfway through Shadow found a manufacture manifest. Every single thing they made was on this list. From the tiniest screw to wheels twice the average size pony.

“Lets ditch,” Storm suddenly said. “Nothing in here. It seems that the bottom section is destroyed.”

“You are probably right,” Shadow sighed.

He set aside the papers. “I just keep getting older and older but getting less and less information. This is all real sales and building a business.”

Shadow put the papers back in the safe and locked it. “In case we ever need to retrieve them.”

“Smart move,” Storm said. “I am locking this to our passwords.”

The building shuttered and groaned.

“Sorry,” Thunder said. “I found the mount for that giant scooter. And I touched it. Barely. Can I knock it off?”

“Sure,” Shadow chuckled. “Why the fuck not? Once we are done.”

“Bah, knock it off,” Slice said. He was frustrated. “I am done. This was a bust on all fronts.”

“Eh, I found a cool statuette,” Shadow said. “Of Rainbow Dash. But otherwise, no go.”

“Its early,” Storm said as he led Shadow out of the office. “We can make the outside of Tenpony Tower if we get moving.”

They waited outside of the factory. Thunder set explosives and came out. He calmly walked out as they went off and the scooter fell to the ground, narrowly missing him.

“Cocky,” Shadow laughed.

They all laughed. They needed a good laugh. It was back to being serious as they had to pay attention or die.

As the tower came into view among the ruins, Nor spoke up. “The radio station is being broadcasted from the top of it.”

“That is some good new,” Shadow said.

They halted as a growling howl took over the area.

“What else?” Thunder sighed.

“We have to, for safety,” Nor said moving off in the direction.

The noise made it easy to navigate and hone in it.

“There!” Thunder pointed.

“Manticore!” Nor yelled. “And that is a pony!”

It was a Manticore slowly advancing at a pony on the top of a building.

“Nor, with me!” Shadow ordered. “Others, watch!”

They made it to the top just in time. A single round was all Shadow needed to drop it, headless.

“HEY! I WAS WORKING WITH IT! YOU KILLED IT! YOU KILLED MY WORK!”

“Excuse me?” Shadow asked, projecting his voice. “It was going to kill you?”

“No! Don’t you see that neural headband? I was controlling it!”

The pony launched at him. Shadow shoved him back to the edge.

“Then you should probably do some more work on it,” Shadow replied. “Because that wasn’t control.”

“You don’t know what you are talking about!” The pony launched at him again.

Shadow rolled his eyes. He was done with this lunatic. Shadow picked him up and tossed him over the edge. Shadow watched him fall and slam into the ground. He rolled a bit after landing. He somehow survived, but he was soaking in a puddle of something that didn’t look healthy.

“Nice,” Slice chuckled. “Toss him off the building into radioactive sludge. Quantum harmonize his ass.”

“Do you think it could work?” Shadow asked Nor.

“Maybe, but it needs a better control factor. It shouldn’t be able to turn on the handler like that.”

Gunfire erupted below and Shadow dashed to the other side of the building. Several Manticores were attacking the group. They all had the band things on. Shadow opened up, taking one down. Thunder was easily keeping three at bay with little burns from his laser rifle. Nor gave him backup.

Slice and Storm were being forced back up by another. They poured lead into it’s chest. Shadow didn’t have a safe angle. The wall behind them crumbled. A large section fell on Slice, pinning his unconscious body. Storm turned to help him but never saw the paw swipe coming.

Storm was dragged into the building by a Manticore. Shadow fired a rocket through the opening and then risked the four story drop. He rolled and slammed into the ground. He couldn’t recover as he saw the beast drop Storm and advance.

Thunder had stopped any playing around and let lose every round in his GPER. Thunder knew Shadow was still alive so he scrambled into the building. Shadow saw him grind to a halt and just stare.

Nor was beside Shadow a few seconds later, helping him up. They hobbled over to Thunder. There was nothing to be done as they looked at Storm. Too much blood was gone. And that was ignoring the other injuries.

“Slice,” Nor whispered.

They backed away, unable to stop looking. Nor’s grunts pulled them out of the trance. Shadow was useless for lifting it, even with his armor, but he was able to slide under and drag Slice out when Thunder had the slab high enough.

“I’m okay,” Slice softly groaned. “I’ll live. Thank the stars for this armor. It saves us from everything.”

“Not everything,” Shadow gulped.

Slice tried to scramble up but his body gave out.

“Take it easy,” Shadow ordered. “Lets get your helmet off and a health potion down.”

“Same for you Shadow,” Nor stated. “A four story drop was stupid.”

They carefully took off Slice’s helmet. It was hard for Slice to swallow the potion.

“Put my helmet back on,” Slice coughed. “Then load me up with Med-X. I don’t want to, can’t let myself, feel anything.”

“We’ve got you,” Shadow smiled. “You are in safe hooves.”

“I’ll carry Slice,” Nor said. “I can give him the support he needs as we walk.”

“Fuck walking,” Shadow spat. “It’s time for wings. Non stop!”

“Right,” Thunder said. “Go! I will catch up. It won’t be hard. At all. Shadow is injured.”

Shadow’s wings popped the snaps on their wing covers and he flexed them.

“We have to go,” Shadow ordered. “NOW!”

Shadow launched straight up. He lost his vision as he opted for tears over screaming across their coms from the pain. He knew he was almost to the ground as he opened his wings. He circled up and around to cruise.

Shadow finally was able to see and he was further off course than he thought. He was behind them and saw Thunder take off with Storm secured on his back. Shadow scanned the area for more any dangers.

Nothing was wrong and nopony was there. Nopony. That crazy ‘scientist’ wasn’t in the puddle of sludge. He had crawled off to somewhere. Somehow.

“I’m cruising higher,” Shadow coughed. “The night is going to help hide us. Lets get clear of this city. Another place to hate. Just one to revere and one to like. The rest of this foul land can fucking burn.”


	27. Cherry Trees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK 2: PART 5: FROM LAS PEGASUS TO MANEHATTEN  
> Full Story's Chapter 54
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1 or 24.

Deke entered the bridge. He had just woken up from his night shift.

“Why did you put the breaks on?” He yawned.

“Cherries!” Ruby Snow grinned from the Captain’s chair.

“Oh,” Deke shrugged. “Wait, cherries?”

Deke looked out the front and saw all the cherry trees. They were full and looked ripe.

“Yeah,” Ruby Snow drooled. “I saw them and my mouth started watering. I want fresh cherries and I hope they have some they can sell us. Like a whole barrel.”

“Approaching them will scare the shit out of them,” Deke warned. “Being here in this scares the shit out of them. Shadow told enough stories. And I am pretty sure from our location that the orchard below is his sister's.”

“So you are coming with us?” Little asked as she got up from her seat.

“Go, I’ve got the Buttercup,” Bronze Valve said from his seat at weapons. “It is my shift anyway.”

Bronze Valve was the other bridge officer. A Chief Warrant Officer 4. Not a full officer, but you didn’t tell him that. You wanted him on your bridge. He had all the experience of being a Captain and could easily command a small task force. But moving from Warrant Officer to and Officer position would work against him after his long service. At least in the Third his real value was recognized and used.

They exited out of the nearest top hatch. Unlike the other classes, the corvette was designed to only use her bay to load and unload at port. Everything else was done through top hatches. They picked their way past the main gun battery and then down to the rim deck and passed one of its manual gun placements to the place they could hop off.

They slid behind Deke, forcing him to take point. Deke had them glide in towards the house, landing a few feet away from the steps leading up to the front porch. The porch was full with pegasi who were not happy.

“Good day,” Ruby Snow smiled. “I am Captain Ruby Snow of the Buttercup.”

“Buttercup?” A big stallion asked.

“Yes, her name is Buttercup,” Little said annoyed. “Any more comments about her size or shape? We have heard them all.”

“Forgive her,” Ruby Snow said. “We are out here on a routine run.”

“There is no routine about being this far out,” The stallion stated annoyed.

Deke’s head was in his hoof. “You two are useless out here.”

He turned to the others. “You have a storm coming, right?”

They all just nodded.

“Good,” Deke smiled.

“Not good. It is a danger to our harvests. Its a bad one.”

“That is not good,” Deke admitted. “But what I mean is that we are here to ride that storm. In our Cloudship.”

“Why?”

“To understand the north’s weather better,” Deke replied. “And because it will probably be fun. But the Captain now wants cherries and was wondering if you had any we could buy.”

“Wait, I know you! You were friends with Shadow.”

“Yes!” Deke cried. “It is the right farm! Yes. It’s Deke.”

With Shadow as a common bond they all relaxed.

“I’m Grandma Cherry Tart. Listen close. Park your ship along the road and give us thirty pairs of wings. We will trade you a whole barrel of fresh cherries, ten jars canned and five jams for that.”

“Deal!” Ruby Snow smiled.

“They are going to help out with all the harvests in the area, right?” Deke asked.

“You’re not useless,” Grandma Cherry Tart chuckled.

“I’ll get the ship parked,” Little said.

“No, I will,” Ruby Snow said taking off. “It’s my crew and my job to get those hooves.”

“I’m Cherry Tart,” She said coming down the steps to meet them. “And that is Early Blossom. The rest are my family. What could be here with the harvest. And this is little lady is Shadow Heart.”

Deke looked at the newborn foal. White with a soft cherry mane. Just a single tuft for one so small.”

“She is beautiful,” Deke smiled.

He was stunned as Cherry Tart passed her off to him.

“We told Shadow we would name our foal after him. Flare doesn’t work to start a name, but Shadow does. Shadow was always about his stark coat and then the mane. A reversal.”

“It is a great name,” Deke smiled.

Deke took a second to think. “Wait, how did you two have a foal?”

“Science,” Early Blossom said coming over. “That is why we were at the graduation. Shadow was the donor so Cherry Tart could have a foal.”

“That is awesome!” Deke cheered.

Shadow Heart woke up crying. Early Blossom took her from Deke.

“Sorry,” Deke said embarrassed.

“It’s a newborn foal, they cry at everything,” Cherry Tart chuckled. “However, only family knows that Shadow is the donor. Its not something the community will understand. They barely get this farm as it is.”

“Understood,” Deke nodded.

“But come on up,” Cherry Tart smiled. “There is plenty of room on the porch.”

“Have you heard from Shadow?” Early Blossom asked as she rocked Shadow Heart.

“No, not since we parted ways after Basic. But I have been buried in training and then this assignment, well I have not fully passed my practicum for being an officer on a Cloudship.”

“That is a big ship,” Red said.

“That is a baby ship,” Little replied surprised.

“Little, they have never seen one before,” Deke reminded her. “But she is right. The Buttercup is a unique and tiny Cloudship. She isn’t even half the size of a normal one.”

“She is scary enough as it is,” Red stated.

“I would fear her more than most ships,” Little smiled. “The Buttercup might have a calm name, but she is one lean and mean warship. But they only made one of her type, opting for the larger ones.”

“You get the scraps,” Red nodded in understanding.

“Eh, its not all bad,” Little shrugged. “We get to come out here and mess around with the weather. Others in our fleet are out east, helping lay down new farm clouds.”

“That is such a mess,” Red sighed. “Such a big mess. It is a good thing Shadow found out, but a disaster. Especially for us farmers with bushes, shrubs, trees and anything that doesn’t require being replanted yearly.”

“That is what we are working to make as little as possible,” Deke replied. “I haven’t been on this ship a week, so I missed Shadow being connected to this whole mess. But it doesn’t surprise me in the least.”

They chuckled and Ruby Snow came back with Lavender Mist. The Buttercup was on the road and lowering her ramp.

Full introductions were made all around. It was just Red, Yellow, Grandma Cherry Tart, Big Red, and Sweet Cherry for Cherry Tart’s family. Bronze Bell and Parsley Green had come to help out as well.

Everypony else had gone home or stayed home to prepare for the harvest and the reclouding, as they were calling it.

“It is getting late,” Cherry Tart sighed. “You should come with us. There has to be a town meeting happening with you guys flying the Buttercup all around like that. Better to get there and dispel rumors now. And we can get those hooves sorted out.”

“It is times like this upcoming storm where the question becomes every farm for themselves, or calculated risk of losing whole crops because we put all out energy into certain harvests.”

“We can take the ship,” Ruby Snow said.

“Leave it parked,” Red replied. “It will only cause more of a panic if you fly it there.”

“Bronze and I will stay,” Big Red added. “Head out with them Dad.”

Red just nodded in response.

They left Shadow Heart with the mares and took off.

“Damn, you guys can fly for no flight school,” Deke chuckled. “We let the ships do the flying for us. That is our strong suit.”

Cherry Tart laughed with Deke.

There was already a big gathering as they cruised in. They were given wide berth as they realized they were Enclave soldiers.

“Oh come on!” Deke yelled. “Just because we wear a uniform doesn’t make us scary! We still… well most of you don’t have anything other than capes on so that analogy fails. We are just like you!”

“Cherry Tart, Early Blossom,” Lance smiled as he came up to them. “Who did you bring along.”

“That one is Deke, he ran with Shadow in Basic Training.”

“You don’t run with Shadow,” Deke huffed. “Or fly. He runs or flies with you. We are too slow for him.”

Deke couldn’t hold it together over his own joke and broke down laughing.

“Okay, so my humor isn’t appreciated.”

“They just don’t understand it,” Little said with a smirk on her face. “You are a lot to take in.”

“Why thank you,” Deke smiled.

“I am Shadow’s father, Lance.”

Deke shook Lance’s hoof. “It is an honor to meet you sir! A great honor. Your son is an inspiration!”

“It is an honor to meet you too,” Lance smiled. “It is always good to meed a friend of Shadow’s. His friends are my friends.”

Cherry Tart ushered them inside and to the front.

“Okay everypony, lets get this meeting started,” Cherry Tart said as she Forced Maple Tree off to the side. “We have to address the Enclave problem first. Okay, that came out wrong.”

“You had your foal?”

“Yes,” Cherry Tart smiled. “Shadow Heart is back home with my mother and family. She has the same perfect white coat Shadow does, but her little mane is a cherry red, not black. It won’t be long before she is bigger than he is.”

Everypony laughed.

“Our guests with us are a Lieutenant Deke, Lieutenant Lighting, Captain Ruby Snow and his wife, Lavender Mist. Lieutenant Deke is a close friend of Shadow's.”

Everypony was impressed with that connection.

“But, why are they here?” Maple Tree asked.

“Because!” Deke said standing to face them all. “Captain Ruby Snow wanted cherries.”

“That’s it!” Maple Tree exclaimed.

“Some others that concerns nopony,’ Cherry Tart said trying to keep control of the room. “But its a good thing. Grandma Cherry Tart was on top of things and made a very good bargain. In place of the agreed upon amount of cherries, they are providing 30 pairs of wings for harvest.”

“You just ordered your soldiers to help with our harvest because you wanted cherries?” Black asked, silencing the room. He didn’t have to stand up, but he did.

Ruby Snow stood up to face him. “I have a wonderful crew. They jumped at the chance to get out and help. If you are a good captain, the crew will gladly do most anything, because they trust you. And they wanted cherries.”

“Fresh cherries, fresh anything, is hard enough to get in the military. And on a Cloudship, its impossible. If you are on a Thunderhead class, maybe, but then you are competing with several thousand other soldiers. Anything fresh goes to the officers.”

“That isn’t fair,” Black stated.

“No it is not,” Ruby Snow agreed with a smile. “But it is the way we are. Our nature is inherently selfish and proud. Thinking we deserve something over others.”

Deke’s laughter cut through the silent room. It was a real, deep, from the gut laugh.

“Captain, these ponies are not like that,” He sobbed. “We are so far from our reality. Shadow Flare made me feel bad about graduating. He said it wasn’t a great moment in his life because it was personal, not like helping with his first harvest, or several other things he listed about here. All of them were helping the community as a whole, not himself.”

“No pride, no selfishness,” Deke stated. “They have an honest, good heart, wanting the best for everypony. _Every pony_. Shadow made it so the next thing I can be proud of is getting my own ship. But outside of that, its basically what is best for others because of him.”

“And what about marriage?” Little asked with a dash of sass.

“I can see the sparks of lightning,” Deke smirked. “I figure with my luck, its ship, then maybe I can attract a mate who is impressed with it. I am not that impressive.”

Little rolled her eyes. “Yeah. Sure. You have no personality after all.”

“Thank you,” Deke said agreeing with her sarcasm.

“Well I may want cherries, but they are to share,” Ruby Snow said nervously. “Seriously. I would rather give the special treats to those under my command. I get to fly the ship.”

“Come on,” Cherry Tart said, almost whining. “Last harvest, some of you learned how to buck cherries easily. You think we can’t teach these stupid soldiers how to do things proper?”

“I resent being called stupid,” Deke declared. “Even though it is accurate.”

Little rolled her eyes again. “You are absolutely no help. It is pathetic.”

“I am getting something right at least,” Deke chuckled.

“Yes, he is a really good friend of Shadow’s” Cherry Tart stated. “I wouldn't believe it if I hadn’t seen it myself. But come on! Willing hooves to help us with our harvest. With that storm coming, we need it. We can’t be biased.”

“Shadow opened our eyes. Lets keep them open and see what else is out there. And stop fearing the unknown.”

“Well said,” Black replied. “Well said. You are gaining respect in this community, proving your worth twice over in a year.”

Cherry Tart was beaming as they began to lay out the harvest plans. She was still learning how to organize the community for harvest. She had to solidify some families and farms in her mind still. Maple Tree was the community’s master organizer. She may never need to direct a harvest, but it was always better to know and be ready, than fail.

“Wait,” Lance said stopping them. “How will this effect the tax?”

“Tax?” Ruby Snow asked.

“They don’t give it all to the Enclave,” Deke chuckled. “They keep a good amount to live off of, and some to trade and sell.”

“I had not thought about that,” Ruby Snow replied.

“It should just be a private sale,” Cherry Tart stated. “With extra benefit for the community.”

Maple Tree was ready with another concern. “And if they talk?”

“Talk about what?” Little asked with an eyebrow raised.

She got no reply, only uneasy stares.

“You weigh things to you advantage,” Deke grinned. “Don’t you?”

“We can’t produce more food next year if we don’t take care of ourselves,” Black stated.

“They won’t talk,” Ruby Snow assured them. “They can’t talk about anything we are doing right now. Its private. A classified mission, with an unscheduled stop for cherries. But still part of the mission.”

“Its not that type of classified,” Deke added. “The Buttercup is always need to know. And really, nopony needs to know we stopped for cherries. Even if the classified seal is broken, this cherry stop won’t be in the file.”

“Buttercup?” Lance asked.

“Long story,” Little sighed. “Way to long and complicated.”

“Deduct it from your tax,” Ruby Snow order them. “Deduct it and if any problems arise, direct them to me. Third Fleet, Captain Ruby Snow of the Buttercup.”

With that, they confidently went back to organizing the final pieces. Little was taking notes for Ruby so they could send the right soldiers to their places. These ponies were really going to have to rely on them because of the storm.

The four of them would be at the orchard working with Cherry Tart, while the other 30 were to be sent out to other farms. Four were headed to help Buck and another four to help Lance. If they could get their harvest’s in, they could turn two strong farms around to help the others.

It was a wordless flight back and well past dark. The autumn sun loves to hide. The others were still on the porch, just with more blankets.

“That could have gone a whole lot worse,” Cherry Tart said.

“It didn’t go well?” Ruby Snow asked confused.

“It did,” Cherry Tart shrugged. “But there is still unease about your presence. The impending storm is giving you a lot of grace.”

“We will fix that,” Ruby Snow smiled. “Or do everything we can to fix it. I will go prepare the volunteers. And you two should retire as well.”

“Deke, if you want, you can stay in Shadow’s room,” Early Blossom smiled.

Deke chuckled maniacally. “That will be a fun stick to poke Shadow with.”

“Only you,” Grandma Cherry Tart stated. “That bed is Shadow's to christen with his wife. Whenever that will be.”

“I am not with herm!” Deke and Little declared together, facing each each.

“I haven’t even know the brat a week!” Little said recovering first.

“What she said!” Deke shot back. “Wait! Brat! I am not a brat!”

“You act like one,” Little said glaring at Deke.

“Just because I failed on the Lenticular for being smarter than the others doesn’t make me a brat!”

“Ha!” Little laughed. “Could have fooled me.”

“Arrogant, jackass, fool, know it all, contraband, sarcastic, but not brat!”

“I like the spark between you two!” Grandma Cherry Tart declared.

“You aren’t my type,” Little said casually.

“Cause I am too smart,” Deke huffed.

“You wish.”

“Then _Captain_ Ruby is the idiot for letting me fly the damn ship by myself,” Deke said with satisfaction. “With no supervision.”

“We don’t have a choice, brat,” Little said, letting lose her pent of sass. “We can only keep her flying under the three of us so long. Even a half baked officer like you is better than nopony at the wheel. I MEAN PEGASUS! You and your stupid fucking tongue is going to get mine cut out!”

Deke had broken down laughing.

Little wasn’t finished with her rant. “That is part of the reason you will go nowhere. _Part_.”

“Are you done?” Deke asked getting serious.

“For now,” Little said casually. She was distracting herself by examining her hoof. She needed a hooficure, but there were no definitely no spas around.

“I like that difference,” Deke declared. “It’s got its uses. The Captain can see it. Right Captain?”

“He left while ago,” Little said. “Brat.”

Deke held his hoof up to start his turn but froze. He had no response. “Damn Cloudships have taken away all my good comebacks!”

“Then you truly have nothing,” Little chuckled. “I guess you really do have to have a ship of your own to get a lady. Half baked if she chooses you. Assuming you can somehow, bluff your brattiness to being a captain. I highly doubt you can.”

“I’ll make captain before you,” Deke confidently declared.

“You will be lucky to make captain in you life. Did nopegasus inform you of just how limited and coveted those positions are?”

“It seems we are at an impasse,” Deke stated.

“No, you are just out of ammo,” Little yawned, to accentuate her fake boredom.

“I get to stay with kind ponies,” Deke grinned.

“I get to not have you on the Buttercup,” Little smiled evilly. “I am the real winner.”

Early Blossom spoke up. “And you Lieutenant Lighting, and the Captain, and Lavender Mist, are to have breakfast with us, bright and early. I guess, dark and early technically.”

“Then I should retire, and prepare to outshine that brat,” Little said with a curtsy. “It won’t be hard.”

Deke was flustered for not having any comebacks.

“I like her,” Grandma Cherry Tart declared when Little had left. “You two go well together.

Deke just huffed.

“Lets show you to Shadow’s room,” Early Blossom smiled.

“Shit!” Deke swore. “I need a change of clothes, and my room is next to hers. I am going to have to be tactful to make sure she doesn’t catch me.”

Deke was away before they could respond. He slipped into the ship but the jig was up. Little was waiting in the hallway.

She chuckled. “The brat forgot clothes.”

Deke rolled his eyes and ignored every other taunt she gave. He paused at the door and slipped back in to swipe the Basic Training picture book off his nightstand. Perhaps there would be time to show it off, if they had not seen it yet.

Early Blossom and Cherry Tart led Deke to Shadow's room. He followed them inside.

“This is a nice room,” Deke said. “I am shocked. I didn’t expect this large of houses or nice of a set up.”

“Ours is ridiculously big,” Early Blossom chuckled. “Somepony comes from an enormous family and overcompensated.”

Deke chuckled with her.

“But,” Early Blossom continued. “Houses out here are social and more important than the land in ways. If you don’t have a solid house that can handle a farm family, your farm suffers.”

Deke turned back to them from looking at the room and saw them staring at him. The door had been closed and Cherry Tart was holding up a slip of paper. Deke cautiously crept up and took it from her.

“Why does this have my name and ID on it?” Deke asked hesitantly. “And Olive Pit’s. And says “suggestions?”

“Shadow wrote that,” Cherry Tart stated.

“Duh, only his writing is this bad. Its scribbled on our graduation books. Good words, bad letter.”

“Shadow was the donor for Shadow Heart,” Cherry Tart said. “Early Blossom can’t use Shadow’s… extra.”

Deke chuckled at the idea of innocent Shadow having to make a donation. It was a funny idea.

“Oh,” Deke said when it hit him.

“That would be a problem,” Deke stumbled.

Early Blossom sighed defeated.

“No! I mean, his and you no,” Deke scrambled. “I would, yes, absolutely! A thousand times fuck yeah! How could I deny his request? And you asking.”

Deke’s mind obviously slipped elsewhere. “Mini mees running around. He he he. The terror we could cause.”

“As scary as this is becoming,” Early Blossom said, pausing. “I can see why he suggested you.”

“Mini half mees running around, for my best friend, hell yeah,” Deke smiled. “I don’t even need to meet the little terrors to enjoy it. Do you want a filly or colt? Because I can choose.”

“You are full of yourself,” Cherry Tart said cracking up.

“Confidence is key,” Deke said getting serious. “Little was right. It is cutthroat and difficult to get a spot as a captain. Officers can spend twenty years on the bridge, covering all the stations at one point or another, but they never get to promote past First Lieutenant. It is a dead end and I knowingly entered it. Few hold out past ten on a bridge. By then, you know if you have a shot or not.”

“Well you made it along with Shadow to top Barrack in your class,” Early Blossom smiled. “So you have to be good.”

“Glad you agree with me,” Deke grinned.

“Thank you for agreeing to help us,” Cherry Tart smiled. “Shadow said you wouldn't hesitate to say yes. Generosity and loyalty are important qualities for a captain to have.”

“I am surprised we even got to talk,” Deke stated. “I never expected to visit here. So this has been an amazing trip already. Even better to help both of you. Besides, this is one thing Little can’t do.”

“Lets keep this between us,” Early Blossom asked, her eyes conveying shame.

“Relax,” Deke said waving it off with his wing. “Things might be different out here, but you can’t let what other ponies think affect how you see yourself. Communities like yours are unique and much better than mine was.”

“But something like this, you can’t let their ideas stop you. They will just flow around you and you will join in theirs as your values match back up. Its just a small rock in the great stream of your community. At least you can easily see your rocks. I grew up with rapids. Calmer waters would have been nice.”

“We need to let you go to bed, and let this sink in,” Early Blossom said smiling again. “Thank you.”

She paused at the door. “If we had thought it through, we would have given you the cherries just for saying yes. But now you are committed.”

“Ha!” Deke snorted. “I want to see what this farming is all about. Shadow made it sound hard. Cardinal Spitfire backed him. Olive Pit never did any of the farming at his home, despite their role as olive farmers. We didn’t push that oddity.”

“You are way out of your league,” Cherry Tart laughed. “Way out. All of you are.”

They closed the door and walked to their room. Grandma Cherry Tart came out of the bathroom as they passed by. Cherry Tart stopped.

“Grandma,” She said sweetly. “Why are you pushing at them like that? That direct. That isn’t you?”

“Because dear,” Grandma Cherry Tart smiled. “It is fun. And they are not family, so I don’t have to worry about repercussions.”

The three of them giggled and split.

Early Blossom smiled at Shadow Heart. She was quietly sleeping, all bundled up, in her bed besides theirs. Cherry Tart grew up sleeping in her parent's room for a solid year or more. They said it bonded the foal with it’s parents better than a crib in another room.

She was so cute and well behaved. Shadow may have been the donor, but it was her daughter. All hers.

Cherry Tart kissed Early Blossom on the cheek and dragged her under the covers to cuddle together for warmth. Not that they didn’t cuddle up every night.

“Deke is interesting,” Cherry Tart sighed. “A good match, but interesting.”

Early Blossom sighed contently. “I am so glad we got a chance to meet him before asking. Brief since we jumped him early, but we got a good picture. He is perfect. I want him as my donor. Hell, I would want him as my donor if there wasn’t science to do it.”

“Hey!” Cherry Tart exclaimed quietly. “You are not supposed to be attracted to him.”

“Come on, that swagger of his,” Early Blossom finished with a sigh. “It can’t beat you, ever.”

“You would like it if Shadow had to donate without science?”

“As long as I could watch and make sure you experienced the joy of making a foal completely. Just like if it was us two alone.”

“You need to sleep and screw your head on straight,” Cherry Tart said bringing Early Blossom in for a passionate kiss. “But that would be a pretty amazing experience. Especially since the science is so stale and uneventful.”

Cherry Tart held in a yelp of pleasure. “We have family here,” She whispered. “And we don’t want to wake up Heart.”

“Just a little fun,” Early Blossom pleaded. “It is your fault, wanting to ask him right before bed. You knew it would turn me on.”

It was Early Blossom’s turn to hold in a yelp before she let it wash over her.


	28. Back to Zero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK 2: PART 5: FROM LAS PEGASUS TO MANEHATTEN  
> Full Story's Chapter 55
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1 or 24.

Olive Pit landed at Fort Wind and checked in through the gate. He headed off to the main office. They could direct him to Colonel Nova and his station. He swung out a bit to walk by the barracks for a sniff of nostalgia.

There was a Black Barrack group on the parade field doing something.

“Lieutenant!” The Drill Sergeant said as snapped to attention. The recruits clicked together as one as well.

Olive Pit had forgotten his rank and was shocked.

“At ease,” He stammered.

“Olive Pit?” Master Wind asked.

“Master Wind!” Olive Pit exclaimed. “It is good to see you. I was just swinging by for a trip down memory lane before finding out my exact orders.”

“Officer and Combat Medic,” Master Wind smiled. “You hammered that down fast.”

Master Wind turned to his recruits. “Recruits, this is Lieutenant Olive Pit. He was in the group that got your barrack nicknamed Filly Fooler Barrack. One hell of a soldier and no doubt, on hell of a medic.”

“Thank you Sir,” Olive Pit smiled. “I will get out of your way. They will need all the time they can get if they want to be as good as we were.”

“You heard him!” Master Wind went off as Olive Pit walked away. Olive Pit just smiled, remembering being like them at what now, felt like years ago. He had matured a lot since Basic Training.

Below Black Barracks A was painted “Filly Fooler.” None of the other barracks had any other designation than color and A-D.

Olive Pit entered the headquarters and was immediately pointed to the Squad Barracks. Things were coming back to him now. He touched down and entered them. There was no receptionist, but the wall had a chart of the building and a directory.

He found Colonel Nova’s office and knocked on the door.

“Come in,” Colonel Nova called.

Olive Pit entered. He was not the only one there. A mare and stallion were taking up the two chairs. He wouldn’t need a chair. He would be quick.

“Second Lieutenant Olive Pit reporting in for duty Sir,” Olive Pit announced as he saluted.

“I have somepony reporting in for duty?” Colonel Nova replied without saluting and looking right at him as he thought.

Olive Pit pulled out his orders.

“Oh, you are part of Unit 0,” Colonel Nova mumbled. “I always forget about 0. Let’s see, where is that paperwork?”

Finding it in the mess was not easy.

“Here we go,” Colonel Nova mumbled as he slid a folder out from the middle of a tall stack. It wavered and was about to topple, but didn’t.

“East Wing, Second Story, Room 1,” Colonel Nova said. “You are checked in. I will get some semblance of orders for you within the next three days. I have to look at Unit 0 again.”

“Yes Sir. Thank you Sir,” Olive Pit said leaving. He didn’t both to salute and closed the door behind him.

The room was bigger than Olive Pit expected. It was rather long and narrow. It had everything he needed, including a private bathroom and shower.

“I guess I really am in the military now,” He said as he plopped onto the comfy bed.

A knock came at the door.

“Enter,” Olive Pit called.

“I thought I saw somepegasus with a cross arrived,” The mare said. “Sergeant Bright Starr. Unit 0, combat medic. Wait? Are those Lieutenant bars?”

Olive Pit was overwhelmed. He looked at Bright Starr. Dark blue coat with a blue and white mane, she was bigger than he was. She was also very cute with a good dash of hot.

“Sorry,” Olive Pit said shaking his head. “Yes, they are. It hasn’t even been a year since I graduated from here and now I am back, under a Colonel who didn’t know I was coming and over a Unit I have no information on.”

She giggled. “That is Colonel Nova. When he is there, he is spot on. But being the head of Scout Command, things are still a bit shaky. He means well. Once he has whatever he is doing sorted out, you will get full orders. Any idea what he was up to?

“A mare and a stallion were in the office with him,” Olive Pit replied.

“It must be Arrow and Dipper, the two love birds around here. Probably finally getting hitched.”

“That would explain the distraction,” Olive Pit nodded.

“I didn’t get your name, Lieutenant,” Bright Starr said.

“Sorry,” Olive Pit smiled. “Olive Pit. My family is olive farmers south of New Cloudsdale. My mother always said I was called pit because her labor was 18 hours. I was tough to get out, like an olive pit.”

Bright Starr laughed. “That is a good introduction.”

“Thanks,” Olive Pit smiled. “So, you are Unit 0, I am Unit 0, Colonel Nova always forgets about Unit 0, what is Unit 0?”

“Unit 0 is the medical unit for here. We watch over all six flight decks and everypegasus on it. I think we are technically part of the Aerial Combat Squadrons, but none of us have Silver Wings.”

“We are supposed to keep up with them?” Olive Pit asked, a brick forming in his stomach.

Bright Starr shrugged. “You are the first officer here. It has been Sergeant Major Willow for the longest time. Longer than I have been here. It is pretty light work. Only eleven of us are in Unit 0. Well twelve with you now.”

Olive Pit nodded, taking it all in.

“Where can I find Sergeant Major Willow?”

“I think the clinic. It will be easier to show you than explain.”

Olive Pit was led down and around to the clinic.

“Well they finally did it,” Sergeant Major Willow groaned as she stood up. “Welcome Lieutenant. It is about time they put an officer in charge of Unit 0.”

“Colonel Nova has no idea what is going on,” Olive Pit stated.

Sergeant Major Willow erupted in laughter. “Of course not. We are forgotten around here unless something that requires medical care happens.”

“Are we really tied in with the aerial combat guys?” Olive Pit asked.

“Yes,” Sergeant Major Willow nodded. “That is why we are Unit 0. But we can’t give the Colonel too much grief about forgetting us. He only took this appointment, oh, well not long ago. And they have another ACS coming up here shortly.”

“ACS? As in a full school to get your wings?”

“Yes Sir. Why? What are you thinking?”

“If we are indeed apart of the Aerial Combat Squadrons, we need to be able to be with them. Or at least try. Just like with any other unit.”

Sergeant Major Willow let her breath out. “We are medics. And they are some of the best fliers in the Enclave. They have limited spots.”

“We already have a spot as Unit 0,” Olive Pit stated.

“True, but that still leaves us not being able to fly like they do. I can see you don’t know what their flying is like.”

“I was trained less than a year ago, under Lieutenant Marble Falls, and with Filly Foolers Barracks.”

“Oh,” Sergeant Major Willow gulped. “Well, then you know what it is supposed to be. Maybe you could keep up, but not me. I am too old.”

“Thank you Master Sergeant,” Olive Pit replied. “I will keep that in mind. I have not even been here an hour yet and you two have given me more information than my commanding officer when I checked in. And being the first officer in a long time, there is a lot to take in.”

“Well, I look forward to an officer,” Sergeant Major Willow smiled. “I am old and need back up. The Unit is good, but they are not an officer. Plus, compared to me, they are all fillies and colts.”

They laughed and Olive Pit let her go back to whatever she was doing. It was probably nothing considering how clean, neat and empty the clinic was.

“What do you all do most of the time?” Olive Pit asked Bright Starr.

“Hide and seek,” She giggled. “When there are recruits doing their aerial combat training, we are at station all day to watch out and be right there in case of an emergency. If the ACUs are doing a training session, then again, we are on duty. If the Wonderbolts are doing a training session, we are on duty, otherwise, one of us runs the clinic and the rest just stick around in case something big happens. I have a full library in my room. Every time I finish a book, I add another one to read.”

“Well, that needs to change,” Olive Pit stated. “I have no idea how yet. But there must be something we can do.”

“Headquarters does call on us at times to help out, but they have a full team there for the recruits and everypegasus else. Our job is the flight decks.”

“Do you have any suggestions?” Olive Pit asked.

“Nope,” Bright Starr shrugged.

“I expected more activity,” Olive Pit said.

“The ACUs left to head back to their secondary posts. It is only a few stationed here at all times. And the Wonderbolt units are at their own training after taking in new recruits.”

“What do you know about a Cardinal Spitfire?” Olive Pit asked.

“She was tearing up last ACS with her wingmate Shadow Flare, in Unit 41. They did an officer school for about two dozen ACU members and then a she left with a few others to Wonderbolt testing. Since she hasn’t arrived back and Unit 41 is still here, I assume she made it.”

“And Shadow Flare?”

“Gone right after ACS. Rumor is he went off with some Major that was hanging around and to a Reconnaissance team.”

“So, my friends are all gone. Close, but I missed them.”

Olive Pit smiled at Bright Starr. “Can you round every Pegasus up for a meeting in the clinic after dinner.”

“Yes Sir,” Bright Starr said heading off to carry out his orders.

Olive Pit headed back up to Nova’s office. He knocked on the door again.

“Come,” Nova called.

Olive Pit stepped in. Arrow and Dipper were still there.

“Didn’t you check in today, or am I mixing things up?”

“I did Sir,” Olive Pit replied. “I know you are very busy. I met up with several from Unit 0. I look forward from direct orders from you, but I have a question. If I were to take my Unit out for a combat training exercise, who should I ask to help lead it. I know many instructors reside here.”

“First Lieutenant Razzleberry,” Nova replied without needing to think. “Without Captain Marble Falls here, he is the best instructor we have. There should not be any recruits coming through for at least two weeks. I would have to check my calendar, when I can find it, but he will know.”

“Thank you Sir,” Olive Pit said leaving.

Olive Pit headed to the directory to find Lieutenant Razzleberry. He was in what they called the pen. It was a big room with a lot of desks for use by the instructors and Unit Leads. Each one had their own and each desk had a short wall boxing it off.

Lieutenant Razzleberry was at his playing around with something on his terminal.

“Lieutenant?” Olive Pit said.

“Yes? What can I do for you?” Lieutenant Razzleberry replied.

“I am Second Lieutenant Olive Pit Sir, combat medic. I am the officer in charge over Unit 0. I was hoping to take my Unit out on a combat exercise.”

“Say no more,” Lieutenant Razzleberry smiled. “We can begin tomorrow. 1300 at Blue Barrack’s flight deck. A light, half day to start. I doubt your Unit is prepared to uphold its obligations. I was in an ACU for a while, but stepped out to teach full time. It has been a long time since Unit 0 has been led by an officer. There has not been one in my time here.”

“Thank you Sir,” Olive Pit replied as he saluted and left.

The Unit assembled in the clinic after dinner.

Olive Pit smiled. “I am Second Lieutenant Olive Pit. I know Unit 0 has a lot to do when it comes to any training on the flight decks. Outside of that, I hear is rather lax and uneventful.”

“That changes now. It has too. I am an officer and it is my duty to make sure you are ready to perform your duty at all times. Tomorrow, 1300, Blue’s flight deck. Lieutenant Razzleberry will begin combat exercises with us. We are connected to a combat unit and have to be ready to fulfill that basic role, just like in any other combat unit.”

“We will begin with a half day and see how things go. Do your best, but there are no expectations. I know I spoke with Sergeant Major Willow about us doing ACS, but I need to see where you are at first, then we can see if any further training is needed.”

“Any questions?”

“What should we wear in the afternoon?”

Olive Pit took a deep breath in. “Full combat gear as if we were deploying.”

“We don’t have combat gear,” Bright Starr replied.

“Well,” Olive Pit stumbled. He could not get angry at them. It was not their fault without an officer leading them. “0900 be at the quartermaster's cage. We will fix that. Dismissed.”

Olive Pit headed to the pen and checked the list. He had an office here. It wasjust labeled Unit 0. It was a bit dusty and the seat screeched, begging for some oil. Olive Pit cleaned everything off and began to work on the terminal. He quickly built a list of things they would each need for combat gear and sent the request in, marked urgent.

 

_Quartermaster: Urgent_

_I need Unit 0 outfitted with combat equipment for exercises. They will arrive at 0900. I will arrive at 0800 to square everything away. There are a total of 12 needing to be outfitted. This is my first post and I was to get gear when I arrived. I hope the list makes sense._

 

_Light Combat Armor_

_Light Battle Dress Uniform x 10_

_Light Battle Saddle_

_Standard Battle Rifle_

_Large Left Side Saddle Bag_

_Gas Mask_

_Two Training magazines_

_Two Radblocks_

_Two Radflush_

_Two PWTs_

_Two Canteens_

 

_Second Lieutenant Olive Pit, Unit 0_

 

Olive Pit sighed and headed to bed. He had expected somepony to be directly above him. This was a nightmare of a first post for a brand new officer. Normally the platoon had a high ranking sergeant who keep things running smoothly as second in command.Sergeant Major Willow was not a typical Sergeant Major, but she had not been under an officer to learn.

Olive Pit spent the night tossing and turning, but he was at the Quartermaster’s cage at 0743. He found it open.

“Welcome Lieutenant,” The Quartermaster greeted him. “We are getting everything ready for you. I had no idea there was a Unit 0 or that they had no combat gear. But I had heard a new Lieutenant had arrived and figured you might be at your first post and requiring permanent gear.”

Olive Pit smiled. “Yes Sir. I knew I would need you to issue me permanent gear, but I was not planning on it being this sudden. I am sure some of that gear will change as I progress themthrough the training, but I know you can handle it.”

“I know you can handle leading this change,” The Quartermaster smiled back. “Now, lets get you back here and squared away before they get here. That way we can make any fluid changes.”

It all went on easily. They had understood what he needed and taken care of him.

“You guys are awesome,” Olive Pit beamed. “But this rifle?”

“Yes, it is a light magic rifle. The Novasurge. It is the standard rifle for the Enclave. Sure, we focus a lot on conventional weapons in Basic, but that is because they are understood easier. And easier to use for training.”

“Combat School introduces the rest of the spectrum. Only the light troopers and some other positions use conventional guns. A think most of the ACUs still use lead, but they are always at their secondary posts, so we never take care of them.”

“That will take some getting used to,” Olive Pit stated. “No training modification for these?”

“We are loading you out with training rifles, but after your exercises, come in and we will exchange them for the real deal.”

“Thank you,” Olive Pit smiled.

“I bet you didn’t expect to be back so soon,” The Quartermaster smiled.

“No Sir, I did not. You remember me?”

“You paperwork was still fresh, that helped. But I remember everypegasus from that Black Barracks. You made a big splash. It wasn’t hard to remember you.”

“I saw that Black Barrack A where we stayed got a nickname applied.”

“Yep! We did that without permission, but they let it fly. His nickname will forever be remembered here.”

Olive Pit was in the cage when the others arrived. They were given their gear and left to prepare for the afternoon session. Olive Pit thanked the Quartermaster team again and headed off.

Lieutenant Razzleberry sat down by Olive Pit at lunch.

“It is good to see them in combat gear,” He said. “Although they are not used to it.”

“It was just issued this morning,” Olive Pit chuckled. “I don’t think they have worn any since Combat Medic School, which means a really long time for some of them.”

“I will get that rust off of them this afternoon. I will do it better than Marble Falls did when she trained you.”

Lieutenant Razzleberry smiled and nodded his head. “Yep. I double checked your name. Fast turn around to back here. You just missed Filly Fooler and Cardinal Spitfire.”

“So I heard,” Olive Pit replied. “But it is as it is. We will all meet up soon enough.”

“I am going to do stuff similar to what you did in Basic. It is the foundation. The following schools build upon that, but we have to check your basics first.”

Olive Pit and Lieutenant Razzleberry were waiting for them at Blue’s flight deck. They were behind by seven minutes.

“What time were you supposed to arrive?” Lieutenant Razzleberry asked them sternly.

He got mumbled responses.

The Lieutenant yelled at them. “If this had been a medical emergency, your patient may have died! You are soldiers. You might have been lacking an officer before, but that does not mean you can blow things off.”

“I saw you wobbling over here. You all went to Basic Training here, but you all seem to have forgotten and let that foundation wash away. I spent several years in an ACU, just like you. Combat Medics or not, you have to be able to uphold these basic standards for a reason.”

“I want you sprinting, on your hooves, up and down this flight deck! Now!”

They took off, wobbling as the gear bounced around.

“Lieutenant,” Olive Pit asked. “How screwed am I?”

“The officers around the Squad Barracks keep things informal, unless it is necessary. Call me Razzleberry. As to how screwed are you, not too bad. I will put plenty of pressure on all of you, but it will be relaxed. They are going to feel it, but it won’t be as bad as Basic.”

The first half of the afternoon was spent on the ground working off their rust and reconditioning them. They got a good break before they were tossed into the air for more reconditioning. The original goal was to have Olive Pit in the air with them, but they were not as prepared as Razzleberry had expected.

“0900, don’t be late!” Razzleberry ordered. “Hopefully tomorrow you can get things together enough that your Lieutenant can join you.”

“Thank you,” Olive Pit smiled. “I could not do this on my own.”

“Yeah, they left you out to dry on this one,” Razzleberry replied. “But they also assigned you this post for a reason. Unit 0 will shape up quickly and be back in line soon. I don’t know what you will do with the massive downtime you will often have, but I know you can figure it out.”

“As long as they can stay within acceptable conditioning, there may not be much to do,” Olive Pit replied.

“Sometimes, that is all you can ask,” Razzleberry replied. “If Captain Marble Falls makes it back while we are free, she is going to give the instructors a good going over. If we have recruits, it will happen as soon as we can. It is her job to make sure we are up to standard.”

“We are going to be out for a while,” Olive Pit stated. “I probably should call headquarters and get replacements for the clinic.”

“That would be smart,” Razzleberry said as they took off. “Otherwise command might look at you and say your good idea was stupid.”

They laughed and headed back to get dinner. Olive Pit made the call before eating. They would be sending over several pegasi to run things while they spent the few days getting back in line.”

 


	29. Equaggan War Weapons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK 2: PART 5: FROM LAS PEGASUS TO MANEHATTEN  
> Full Story's Chapter 56
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1 or 24.

Golden Dawn approached the small camp. Camp Bullis. It was in the middle of nowhere and from the air she could see only a half dozen buildings. It was, somehow, apart of Mareland Joint Base to the north. There was a lot of security for such a small base, including two checkpoints to enter.

She cruised into the small flight deck. There was another Pegasus at the gate checking in. She waited at the designated line to not cross. It was a ways back. Normally they didn’t have a line to wait behind, you just rolled up behind whoever was in front.

The Pegasus was let in. Golden Dawn had to wait another minute before the guard was ready for her and waved her forward. It felt like they were purposely making her wait as they ran her ID. She was let in and walked down the fenced in line to the second check point. It was less secure with only a desk as the guard station. It didn’t have any type of gate to push through, it was open.

“Orders,” The guard said.

Golden Dawn presented him with her orders. He was a Chief Warrant Officer Fourth Class. It was odd to have a warrant officer at a security station. No name tag was present.

“Do you think this is funny?” He asked her.

Golden Dawn was confused. “No Sir.”

“Decent forgery, but of course, you thought that this was for any rank. Specialists are not cleared for the program. Now get before I slap cuffs on you!”

“I am going to kill him!” Gold Dawn growled. “My Lieutenant set me up since he couldn’t transfer me!”

She turned to storm off but was rudely grabbed by the tale.

“Relax Chief, she was invited by me,” A Pegasus said.

“Yes Sir.”

Golden Dawn was released and surprised to find that the warrant officer hadn’t moved. It was Pegasus with silver wings on his collars. A full winged colonel. He wasn’t wearing a name tag either.

“Golden Dawn, I thought my records had a mistake. You are a specialist?” He asked her.

“Yes Sir. I graduated from Basic Training as a specialist.”

“What about Combat School?”

Golden Dawn was confused. “Everyponagus graduated as a specialist.”

“And they started as what, privates?”

“Yes Sir, I was the only specialist. Heavy Weapons was a mix of ranks, but I was not the only specialist there.”

“Have you gotten a mark on your record?”

“No Sir. But I have been kicked around several units because of was claimed to not be a good fit.”

The Colonel gave a single chuckle. “You should have graduated from Combat School at least as a corporal. That oversight is now fixed. Only Sergeants and above are allowed in this school. Follow me.”

Golden Dawn followed after him. “Wait Sir, does that mean I am a corporal?”

“No, it means you are a Sergeant,” He casually replied.

“Thank you Sir!”

Golden Dawn shut up, not wanting to push it with more questions. Accept the promotion with dignity and find out more later. The wrong question could screw things up. Let things settle so that, in this case, the rank was not revoked.

She was led into the largest building, Building 1. It was a chow hall, to start. They passed through a doorway with no doors and were quickly at a three way crossway. A narrow hallway was the branch off.

The Colonel pointed at the branch off. “Grab a bed and write your name on the KP Sheet. You share KP. Orientation is 2000.”

“Yes Sir,” Golden Dawn saluted.

“At ease,” He replied. “No need to salute around here, so long as you respect your superiors. Useless gesture and waste of time.”

The Colonel walked away and Golden Dawn walked up to the chart to write her name on it. She took a morning slot. She continued down the hallway and found herself in a barracks. Single beds filed down the walls. The narrow part was holding the bathroom and showers.

Three quarters of the beds were taken up already. Golden Dawn randomly picked one and tossed her bag onto the bed to unpack.

“A Specialist?” The mare next to her said sitting up. “With a fancy bar. How about that. Gunmetal.”

Golden Dawn bumped her hoof. She was aptly named since she her coat was blued steel like they used for their guns. Her mane was as mess, but a pretty ivory color that stood out well. Gunmetal’s jaw was holding a short, small dowel. It didn’t seem to effect her speech but she was fiddling with it.

“First Barrack, but what place?” Gunmetal asked.

“How did you know that?” Golden Dawn asked.

“Duh, your Basic Training ribbon has the stripe.”

“Right,” Golden Dawn chuckled.

Golden Dawn sat down on her bed. “I’m Golden Dawn. All of our Barrack fit in the top 60. We took First and Fourth, and I placed at 15.”

“Combat School?”

“First,” Golden Dawn replied.

“Why don’t you have that ribbon?”

“A ribbon for Combat School?”

“Only for the top ten, like the top ten at Basic.”

“Fuckers,” Golden Dawn cursed. “One of my previous Lieutenants must have conveniently forgotten to give it to me.”

“Previous?”

“I have been kicked around Three Battalions in Two different regiments and am on my fourth platoon. That included a transfer back to Nellie.”

“Since graduating Combat School?” Gunmetal asked shocked.

Golden Dawn nodded. “My Major informed me that my current Lieutenant wanted to transfer me again, but she shot it down since it was another invalid reason.”

“So we got a pinball,” A stallion said joining their conversation.

He had first lieutenant bars on and sat down on the end on her bed.

“Why are they pinballing you?” He asked.

“I guess they are afraid and feel threatened. I already have Officer School lined up for me in several months.”

“Doing it right,” He smile at her with a wink. “But you are getting nowhere, and learning nothing. Am I right?”

“You can always learn something,” Golden Dawn replied. “But they are not making it easy. If I was...”

“Back in Basic?” He asked, cutting her off.

“Yeah,” Golden Dawn replied, a bit embarrassed. She was too far out from Basic to wanting to go back. She knew her cheeks were a little pink. “Well more with my friends. All five of us topped the 50 in Basic. Together we could handle it all. This pinballing wouldn’t be a problem if they were with me.”

“You obviously made a splash,” Gunmetal stated. “But what unit?”

“Currently, Fourth Division, Second Brigade, Eighth Regiment, Sixth Battalion First company Third Platoon. The 256 Featherweights. We are light troopers. I was also put through heavy weapons training and EOD training. That was not something I wanted.”

“You are missing those ribbons as well,” He pointed out.

“Damn,” Gunmetal replied. “Obscure Unit. My Battalion has had at least a dozen come here in the last two years. That is what we know because of timing. Nothing is ever spoken about it. Definitely more have come. There are two others with me.”

Gunmetal pointed them out. “And those four are together, those three and those two are with him. They are silently building up companies and battalions with this training, but only three others here are solo like you. And I bet the last few beds will all be taken by pegasi in the same group as well.”

“I’m Volcanic Strike. Striker. Rank means nothing here. We are all equal. Good chance they’re preparing you to head back to your friends and be a dynamic group. Spread?”

It took Golden Dawn a few seconds to understand what he wanted by ‘spread.’ “I’m went to Combat School, light trooper. We had one heading to Officer School, then to be a combat medic, a Cloudship officer, another went to ACS and another recon.”

Gunmetal was chuckling. “Heavy Weapons trained Light Trooper is funny.”

“It is,” Striker said. “But that is a real power team. They want that back. As much as they can.”

“It would be nice if they stopped booting me around just because I am scheduled to go to officer school.”

“Yo!” Striker called out. “We got a pinball. Fresh boot, fancy ribbons, and is already set up to go from stripes to bars. We got to make sure she walks out of here fully ready to learn it right and able to handle them. Some well deserved self esteem after they tore it down.”

“Hell yeah!” A First Sergeant yelled.

“We got this, together!” A Sergeant agreed.

“Its time to be awesome, again,” Striker smiled.

Three others came in together, all wearing the same unit patch.

“I really am alone,” Golden Dawn sighed.

“Ignore patches,” Gunmetal said kicking her bed to grab her attention. “Ignore rank. All equal. All in this together.”

“And I am here for a reason,” Golden Dawn smiled.

“Exactly!” Striker said playfully punching her in the shoulder.

“Ow!”

“Sorry,” Strike stumbled. “I forgot, I’m not with my pals. You make me feel like I’m with them. Although, none of them are mares.”

“Thanks,” Golden Dawn chuckled as she rubbed her shoulder.

Gunmetal grinned. “Us three, this is the power team for EWW.”

“Fuck yeah!” Golden Dawn growled in victory.

“What KP you got?” Gunmetal asked.

“I’m the morning type,” Golden Dawn smiled. “Well, I hate mornings. But for duty, bright and early. Get things done.”

Golden Dawn bumped Gunmetal’s hoof. “You know how to do it! KP buddies.”

“Triad,” Striker smiled. “I’m just as smart you two.”

“On food, they should have dinner ready,” Gunmetal said. “I am hungry after the flight.”

They walked out to the mess hall. Dinner was a bit behind, but not by much. All of the cooks were their classmates. They all were pitching in at their chosen times and none of them were cooks; but they had good, easy recipes to work with and the recipes were chosen ahead of time by somepegasus at the base.

Then it was off to orientation. They all were waiting on the Colonel by 2000.

“Welcome,” The Colonel greeted them. He was a perfect two minutes late. “Before we begin, Golden Dawn, see me after. I have your new patches and everything to catch you up after the oversight.”

“Now, this training segment is on weapons and equipment used prior to the rise of the Enclave, in the great war. Yes, its usually called the war, we say pre-war, seal up, and others. But the official name is the Equaggan War. The war between Ponies, Equines, and Zebras, Quaggas.”

“Both sides used different weapons, and copied each other at times. As you can see here, this is the EM1, Equestrian Military Rifle 1. This is the earliest model. You can see the sling mounts and the bolt handle to manually load each round from the internal magazine. And this is the T bolt trigger.”

“The M1S1 is the first variant to be designed for use on a battle saddle. This is the basics. Most of these were recycled later in the war to make better models. The bigger focus is the enchanted weapons and things like this.”

The Colonel rubbed his hoof on a rifle stock. It was in pristine condition.

“This is the Type 38 Rifle, usually just called the Zebra Rifle. Their main rifle starting mid war. It fires in a burst for accuracy, rather than full auto. And it also is enchanted to ignite the target. It gave the Equestrian Earth Ponies in power armor a lot of problems.”

“But these three are just the very start. There will be ones we only have models of, or pictures and some just have descriptions. Artillery pieces like this Equestrian 80mm gun are not something we have, just models”

Striker raised his hoof.

“Yes?”

“I am not saying this isn’t important, but do we know how often we will be seeing these below?”

“That is unknown,” The Colonel replied. “However, I believe the heavier equipment will be few and far between. We do want to recover, for safety reasons, any pieces we can. They proved they should not be trusted with these.”

“There will be a lot of hoof on experience in the course. You will learn the ins and outs of many of these weapons. It won’t be easy to learn all of these. A month to cover this war is too short. And there are many civilian models to cover as well.”

“Breakfast is 0700, 0800 classroom. 1100 break for lunch which is at 1200. 1300 till 1700 will be classroom ending with dinner at 1800. That is sufficient for you to cook and clean, as well as having the time to study printed materials if you need to catch up or look over anything.”

“Oh,” The Colonel smiled. “There will be some range time to really learn some of these rifles. Dismissed.”

Golden Dawn met the Colonel at the front of the room as the others filed out.

“Sergeant, here is all you need to update your uniforms and here is your Combat School ribbon with you 1 ribbon device, the Heavy Weapons ribbon and the EOD ribbon. And for good measure, here is the order they should be put in.”

“Thank you Sir,” Golden Cloud smiled. “I look forward to learning all of this.”

Golden Dawn walked back to their quarters. Striker and Gunmetal were waiting for her.

“Well, I have my ribbons,” Golden Dawn smiled. “And I get to head back with new stripes. I have to figure out how to sew, but new stripes.”

“I can help you with the sewing,” Gunmetal chuckled. “But what do you guys think about this class?”

“A lot sounds useless,” Strike shrugged. “But it has some really strong benefits. Even if most of it is useless, its not a bad thing to learn. Reclaiming the land will reveal these things.”

“I look forward to learning to strip and work all of them,” Gunmetal smiled. “I’m marked supply, but I usually can be found in the local armory working on guns. We get to shoot some of those too! Golden Dawn, I am going to need your help with that. Make sure I shoot straight.”

“Add me to that list,” Striker chuckled. “I am very rusty. Way to much time with my head wrapped up in wiring of the AC unit project on base.”

Golden Dawn looked around the room.

“Hey!” Golden Dawn called out. “Who here has earned crossed rifles?”

Six hooves were raised. Half were in the same unit, the others were solo.

“So, the pegaponies learning these weapons are not combatants?”

“I guess so,” One shrugged. “We didn’t think about that.”

“Interesting,” Striker said. “I guess the seven of you will have to make sure we hit our targets.”

The room laughed.

“What is this Pegapony thing?”

“Sorry,” Golden Dawn chuckled. She went into explaining Shadow.

They got a good laugh and then they went back to mingling. The soldiers were branching out, not staying in their units to talk. They were not doing it for networking, but to become friends. It was a refreshing change from the typical socializing inside of your battalion.

Golden Dawn slid out her Basic Training picture book.

“Shadow Flare connected our friendship to these books. Sure, we wrote stuff to each other, but he is carrying his on deployment, even below. Now I have to carry mine. I couldn’t leave it back at the base. Jackass.”

“They definitely want you guys together,” Striker said as they perused the pictures. “Sure, you are not in Filly Fooler Squad slicing through the clouds, but you five here, and scattered in this one, its clear your bond and skill.”

Gunmetal tapped a picture of Golden Dawn and Shadow fighting in the combat section with her dowel, “Good picture of you two.”

“What exactly is that?” Golden Dawn asked.

Gunmetal chuckled. “I’m oral. Our house was on the third floor, but they had flowers by the street. They smelled good and were nice to suck on a bit. I started having one in my mouth like the dowel. When they were out of season, I had to switch to toothpicks. But those were not strong enough to handle the stress of Basic. And without something, my lip stays a bit open from the habit, enough to piss of my Barrack Master. So they gave me this wood rod. I’ve had it now almost five years.”

“Got to do what you got to do,” Golden Dawn shrugged.

“Who is this one?” Striker pointed.

“That,” Golden Dawn blushed. “Is Cardinal Spitfire. A really good shot of her.”

“A really good shot,” Striker said scratching his head. “That doesn’t look at all like her other photos.”

“I know,” Golden Dawn chuckled. “Rare to catch her in a really good mood during that time. She wasn’t hating Shadow, She wasn’t tired, She wasn’t under any major stress. And I think that photo was taken in the early morning and she had showered. So she wasn’t gross quite yet.”

“But, I get the pleasure of getting to know you,” Strike smiled. “And you Gunmetal. Not photos.”

“Yo!” A Pegasus called. “No lights out were given, but its 2200. Anypegasus object?”

“Make it 15,” Golden Dawn replied. “2200 from here on out.”

They scrambled to get to bed. It was closer to 2230 by the time the lights actually went out.

Golden Dawn was the first in the kitchen but the others were not far behind. There were a total of 4 on morning duty. They didn’t need anymore. The breakfast meals were fast to make and they were able to get up earlier if they needed to. Lunch was the worst since it was class, lunch, class. No room for error.

“I’m Vengeful Blade,” Their fourth breakfast buddy said introducing himself.

“That is an aggressive name,” Gunmetal stated.

“Call me Blade. And its cause I’m a third.”

His grin had a touch of mania. “My birth parents never saw me. I was taken away immediately and given to my family. They were kind enough to name me something meaningful for my life. Numbers, everything is square. Reality, I am a thorn in the Enclave’s side. I should not exist.”

“And yet you are here in uniform,” Striker stated. He statement was looking for an answer.

“Will you guys get on working,” Golden Dawn grunted as she put the 50 pound bag of oats into the oversized pot.

“Right,” Gunmetal said as she grabbed a knife and prepared to slice fruit.

They could talk while they worked.

“I’m in the Enclave because my parent are,” Blade explained. “Except I went combat. One is an peace officer, the other a doctor. But they both are under the military branch. It wasn’t expected of me, but it was just normal to me. I’m still an only child. They tried, but failed. Even with medical help.”

“I haven’t seen anypony else with your unit patch,” Golden Dawn stated. It was meant to be a question, but the steam had decided she was done talking.

“I’m solo, like you,” Blade replied. “Only three of the combat soldiers are in the same unit. Interesting statistics. I probably got picked because my mother is in the spotlight right now. Deployed to the Northern Farming District caring for pegasi who are experiencing some health issues with the mess going on up there. Rad meds can only be distributed so long. But I said too much.”

“And you are going to say more,” Golden Dawn stated firmly. “My good friend, Shadow Flare, comes from that district.”

“Later, in a quieter setting,” Blade replied. “The others are filing in.”

“I’m two out from the oats being fully cooked,” Golden Dawn informed them as she stirred the pot.

“Fresh whole fruit is out,” Striker said. “Utensils and bowls are ready.”

“Fruit is chopped and slice,” Gunmetal added. “Nuts, sugar and syrup are out as well.

“The sinks are ready to wash everything,” Blade stated.

It was self serve, allowing the KP crew to eat at the same time. They had a table in the back for them.

“I think our triad just became tetrad,” Striker smiled.

“Welcome to the power team of this training,” Golden Dawn smiled.

“Sounds good,” Blade replied. “Lets tear it up.”

“Still need a full name,” Gunmetal reminded them. “But we have some time.”

When they arrived at the classroom the board at the front directed them to another building and to go as a unit. It was the firing range. They lined up behind the red line in the floor. They all knew it was the safety line and range protocol. The Colonel and the Chief Warrant Officer who had checked them in were waiting for them.

“The CWO4 and I were having a discussion last night after orientation,” The Colonel stated after a while.

“You want to see if we can work the weapons without training,” Golden Dawn stated.

Both of them nodded. Golden Dawn had spoken up, so she stepped over the safety line. She looked at the others, but they obviously hadn’t come up with the answer.

“EM1,” CWO4 said patting the rifle on the table.

Golden Dawn took a second to look it over up close. A sling was attached, original by the looks of it. The manual bolt had a long handle on it’s right side. The trigger was a T Bolt on the left, perpendicular to the rifle.

Golden Dawn slung the rifle over her neck and put tension on the rifle with the sling so it locked into her shoulder neatly. Her wings were kept tucked in tight so they were not in the way. She let the rifle lower so she could load the rifle. Five rounds were stacked on a metal strip. The strip went in a slot and then the rounds were easy to push into the internal magazine.

Golden Dawn put the tension back as she raised the rifle. As she looked down the sights, the T bolt wasn’t too far away. It was right there for her mouth to use. She realized that she was using her foreleg to run along the rifle to keep it steady. But the rifle was already locked into her shoulder and the sling’s tension was doing most of the work.

Golden Dawn curled her hoof around the bottom and touched the T bolt on the other side. She pushed on it and the rifle fired. It kicked a lot more than she was expecting. But they were large rounds she had inserted.

She almost relaxed the rifle and brought her whole leg back to use her hoof to rotate the bolt. But she also noticed the bolt was right there at her leg. Golden Dawn smiled and used the upper part of her arm to pull the bolt up and back, ejecting the case. Her hoof was by her ear to do it, but it was smoother and faster than struggling to work it with her hoof. It was easy to reverse it to close the bolt and then she fired less than a second later.

The last three were choppy on purpose. She was exhibiting how to work the action easily while not taking her eyes off the target. She relaxed the tension but kept the rifle pointed up and ready. Another stripper clip of ammo was slid across the table to her.

Golden Dawn pulled back up on her rear hooves for a second as she used her left hoof to load the gun. Then it was back in a strong stance to do it all again. She put aside form and put the rounds down range immediately, with purpose.

CWO4 hit the button to bring the target forward. It was a basic 15 inch circle target set 100 yards out. The shots were all over, but in the circle.

“Good shot pattern,” The Colonel stated.

“That is a piss poor patter,” Golden Dawn said annoyed.

He had insulted her by thinking, for a combat soldier, it was a good pattern. She should not be praised for that.

“Ammo and target,” Golden Dawn ordered.

They slid her more ammo and a fresh target was sent down range. Golden Dawn reset and quickly put down all five shots. She called back the target and all five shots were withing an inch and a half diameter circle. But they were down and to the right. The sight needed adjusting but it required tools.

“Ammo,” Golden Dawn called as she sent the target back down range.

She manually corrected the sights and took her shots. When the target came back all five were in the dead center. You couldn’t count the fifth since it doubled up in the center of the hole.

“Impressive,” CWO4 stated. “We have never seen that technique. It isn’t in any pictures or manuals.”

Golden Dawn shrugged. “It might be an early model, but it is instinctual. Why else is the T bolt there as the trigger?”

“For the bit,” The Colonel said pulling out a rod connected to a string. “It is meant to be attached to pull the trigger with your mouth. A better technique than grabbing it how it is right now with your teeth.”

Golden Dawn depressed the magazine floor plate so the bolt could slide forward. The T bolt trigger worked the other way as well.

Golden Dawn shrugged. “The bit doesn’t allow you to have the best sight picture. Still a good way to work the trigger, but mine is better.”

“We have never seen the bolt being rotated like that either,” CWO4 added.

“No surprise,” Golden Dawn smiled. “That was an experiment when I noticed how close they were.”

“That technique would explain the longevity of the EM1’s deployment,” CWO4 stated to the Colonel.

An M1S1 was placed on the table. Golden Dawn shook her head as she traded out. This one wasn’t mounted on a saddle. Golden Dawn had to take a minute to adjust the sling before she was able to get the right tension.

It was semiautomatic with a 15 round detachable box magazine. It was a lot smaller of a caliber round with less power. Golden Dawn loaded the rifle and put all 15 down range at a quick pace. When the target came back, it was a good pattern for the distance. 100 yards was pushing it for such a small caliber. The sights needed realignment as well.

She traded out for the Type 38. It took a minute to figure it out. The gun didn’t lock the magazine in place until she opened the bolt. The bolt wouldn’t close when she tried to push it forward. Golden Dawn shrugged and pulled the rifle into alignment.

TAT TAT TAT! TAT TAT TAT! TAT TAT TAT! TAT TAT TAT! TAT TAT TAT! TAT TAT TAT!TAT TAT TAT! TAT TAT TAT! TAT TAT TAT! TAT TAT TAT! TAT TAT TAT! TAT TAT TAT! TAT TAT TAT! TAT TAT TAT! TAT TAT TAT!

Golden Dawn lowered the rifle. The bolt was open, ready for another magazine.

“It fires from an open bolt position,” Golden Dawn stated. “Interesting design. The battle saddles are really lazy.”

They both were shocked, but the Colonel recovered first. “Are you saying you would deploy with one of these over the battle saddle?”

“Maybe,” Golden Dawn smiled. “All of these are impressive. I would not use the Type 38. I don’t like the burst set up. You got anything else?”

CWO4 walked away and opened a door. He spent another minute opening the vault door behind it. He came out with another gun a minute later.

“The Applesnack Submachine Gun,” He said laying on the table. “Affectionately called the Snack Gun, it was a very late design, just beginning to be fielded.”

Golden Dawn picked up the heavy gun. It’s weight surprised her. Like the Type 38, it fired from an open bolt position. Despite the weight, it was highly maneuverable because it was short. Golden Dawn let loose. She let off and fired in several round burst to reclaim accuracy.

“This, this is a weapon,” She grinned.

At 100 Yards the accuracy was horrible.

“You can see its limited in it’s range,” The Colonel pointed out.

“Yeah, but so is the combat range of the GPER 55-6,” Golden Dawn shrugged. “There isn’t much of a combat difference for a Light Trooper like me. Yeah, I cant knock an apple off a pony’s head at 600 yards, but that takes some time to adjust and line up the shot. You can’t do that in combat. 100 Yards at most.”

Golden Dawn sat the rifle down and stepped back behind the line.

“I would not mind being deployed with the Applesnack Submachine Gun,” Golden Dawn stated.

“Well,” The Colonel stumbled. “At least there is one natural. Hope may not be lost”

CWO4 nodded.

They quietly filed out, back to the classroom. They were going to start properly with the EM1. A full take down and how it worked. Firing it was only a tad bit beneficial for Golden Dawn. And even then, she only understood a little about the rifle as a whole.

They were each given their own EM1 to have in front of them as the Colonel began to work them through everything. Golden Dawn was casually taking it all apart as she listened. After a while, a loud snap overpowered the room.

“Are you paying attention?” The Colonel asked the class.

“No Sir,” Somepegasus answered. “I was focusing on stripping and learning the rifle. I understand it all and I just finished putting it back together. Sorry for the noise.”

“Anypegasus else?”

Golden Dawn raised her hoof. All that was left for her rifle was to put the bolt into the rifle. Several others had as well.

“Great, every combat soldier,” The Colonel grumbled. “And only the combat soldiers.”

CWO4 started to laugh. “It has been way to long since combat soldiers were in this class. Its been mostly mechanics. Last one was back two years ago, a Sergeant Thunder Clap. Still, these rifles are simple. The semiautomatic and automatic rifles and weapons won’t be this easy.”

“I didn’t expect them to be,” The Pegasus replied. “But these are so simple. I see how the rest of our weapons advanced from these. Even the magic ones.”

“Lets leave breaking down the rifles for after we have gone over them,” The Colonel stated. “Their primary purpose right now is so that you can have them in your hooves as I go over everything. A physical way to gain it’s understanding as you listen to me.”

“Yes Sir,” They all replied.

It wasn’t much longer until they had to break for lunch. They headed to the Mess Hall.

“That rifle work was impressive,” Gunmetal said as they filed out. “How did you know? What trick was that?”

“No trick,” Golden Dawn smiled. “Nopony else was smart enough to see what they were up to. It was just logic. They have been ignoring combat soldiers. And then nopony else wanted to even think about trying.”

“But you worked them like a master,” Striker stated.

“They are not had to master,” Golden Dawn smiled as they sat down at a table. “It was easy once you put the balance into the sling properly.

Most of the others had filed into the mess hall where they could sit and talk openly. It was not meant to stress those on KP.

“Not hard to master?” Gunmetal said. “Maybe for the EM1, but the Type 38 and the Applesnack? Both are automatic rifles.”

“They were not that bad,” Golden Dawn shrugged. “They were better designed, making for easier use. They are easier to learn than the battle saddle, more accurate and faster. But with our wings, it starts to work to our disadvantage. Especially with the evolution of our combat armor. I love the Applesnack.”

“But Blade, did you rip yours apart all the way?” Golden Dawn asked. “I didn’t see from where I was sitting.”

“Down to the very last screw and tiniest spring. Mine was in good condition. It was easy to put it back together. The trigger mechanism was the toughest section, but no problem.”

Gunmetal tapped the table with her rod. “I am not sure if it is an advantage or not being friends with you.”

“Advantage,” Golden Dawn and Blade said together.


	30. Second Harvest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK 2: PART 5: FROM LAS PEGASUS TO MANEHATTEN  
> Full Story's Chapter 57
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1 or 24.

“You are smug this morning,” Little said to Deke as they walked in for breakfast. “What has the brat gotten himself into.”

“Ha ha,” Deke grinned. “I got myself into nothing. Not anything. It found me.”

“Oh gosh,” Early Blossom groaned.

“He was bad last night?” Little asked, expecting to know the answer.

“He behaved himself like a good colt,” Cherry Tart smiled bringing plates over. “Very well behaved guest.”

“So you got them on your side,” Little shrugged.

Grandma Cherry Tart leaned over to whisper to Ruby Snow who was sitting next to her. “This isn’t normal, right?”

“They have been working together perfectly,” Ruby Snow whispered back. “Now that they are in civilization, it appears they are both peacocking. Showing off their feathers. It is as playful as it sounds, but there is an edge. I am as surprised as you. Little has been under my command for a while.”

Grandma Cherry Tart chuckled. “I am not sure what happened last night, but Deke has some new feathers to strut around and show off. I am going to keep poking them, it is fun.”

“Be my guest,” Ruby Snow smiled. “I can’t as their Captain, but I can enjoy it.”

“Cherry Tart dear,” Grandma Cherry Tart said. “I am not sure we can use the Lieutenants in the orchard. One is an airhead and the other is full of air.”

“Hmmm,” Cherry Tart said thinking. “I have been trying to solve that problem myself. Together, can they make half a pony worth it in the fields?”

Deke and Little began staring each other down as they ate.

Red and Big Red came into the kitchen from outside.

“I think the weather will hold,” Red announced. “Just long enough.”

“I bet it is scared of the Buttercup,” Deke replied.

“Only if you are behind the wheel though, right?” Little sarcastically asked. She wasn’t going to hold any sass back.

“No,” Deke scoffed. “Bronze Valve at the helm is the real nightmare.”

Little had no response to trump his.

They headed outside to begin. The sky was getting darker, the storm was obviously coming.

“That is one giant Derecho,” Deke said as he marveled at the sky.

It was laid out in one long line, looming over them, as the dark clouds grew higher and higher. An impenetrable wall, hiding it’s electrical charge, and carrying the wrath of the mountains. The storm below was going to be legendary for it’s severity.

Deke was surprised Red had said it would hold. Especially how he didn’t seem to care about what was on their doorstep. The only thing that mattered was the harvest.

“Lieutenant, you will be with Yellow,” Cherry Tart said. “My mom will teach you proper. Deke, sorry. Red will make sure you don’t hurt yourself. Lavender, we could use your help back here. Early Blossom and Parsley will help you. Sweet, can you show the Captain the ropes. I know he can pick it up easy and won’t need supervision for long. Big Red, Bronze, you know what to do. You are our power houses for the harvest.”

“Behave you two,” Ruby Snow ordered. It was an official order, but it would only stoke the fire.

Deke followed after Red. Little already had her head up high.

“I need to outperform her,” Deke said to Red. He was trying not to clench his jaw.

“I can only show you,” Red replied, holding back a chuckle. “How you perform is up to you and what you can handle.”

Little was having a similar conversation. “I have to be the best. Show me how it is done.”

“Don’t worry when you fall behind,” Yellow smiled.

“I think I can keep up,” Little replied confidently.

Yellow smiled at Little while she punched the tree she was under. The cherries fell perfectly into the buckets. Little lost all hope.

“I hope you can keep up,” Yellow said proudly.

Ruby Snow might be an old Cloudship captain, but he had a knack for the trees. He was keeping up with the others. It was frustrating Deke and Little even more.

“Relax,” Red coached. “You can’t get the power when you are that tense.”

“Can’t we just blow them off or something?” Deke asked. “Maybe we could use the engines on the Buttercup to knock them off.”

“That would damage the cherries,” Red stated. “Way to much power. You can’t generate enough of a force with your wings or lungs to knock them loose without stripping the tree. But the right kick shakes the tree, causing vibrations which magnify out to the tiniest branches and lets them neatly break free.”

Deke bucked a tree. Nothing fell. “Neatly doesn’t seem to like me.”

“You will pick it up fine,” Red encouraged as he knocked all the cherries free with a casual kick. “I have been doing this all my life. Grandma Cherry Tart had to bring in a harvest with me cooking. That year also included several other cherry harvests and some other vegetables.”

“That really is all your life,” Deke said giving the tree a solid kick.

It was a pathetic amount that dropped off, but it was his personal best so he was happy.

“What about you and your parents?” Red asked.

“My parents, its a complicated past. I’ll leave it there.”

Deke’s frustration over the topic gave him the right power to knock the other half loose.

“Now use the same technique and breathing, but loosen up. I get the feeling you already know how we feel about our work.”

“Life of hard labor that you love,” Deke said as he started on another tree. He did significantly better. “But as hard as it is, your love overcomes all.”

“Most of the time,” Red chuckled. “But it can be a real drag. Checking the trees over and over, row after row, unable to change much, hoping they mature correctly. It can be a real strain. Especially in the winters.”

“No electricity,” Deke stated.

“Exactly,” Red chuckled. “Family makes or breaks a farm. That doesn’t mean you have to have a big family either. How you handle things together matters. Same on any other farm, in any other job, even as a soldier. Friends and family that keep your head up and with a smile on your face makes even the most boring and painful job, a good job.”

“That isn’t always easy,” Deke replied.

“No it is not,” Red said. “But what has your spirits up today? You went to bed on the low side, but the morning you were almost floating.”

“Shadow and his memory,” Deke sighed contently.

“How would Shadow deal with these trees?” Red grinned.

Deke’s mouth turned into a grin as well. “Like this!”

Deke was confused when nothing happened.

“Perfect!” Red praised. “Now do it on a tree that has cherries on it.”

They laughed and Deke began to channel Shadow. Or at least try and kick like he remembered him leap and bound.

Lunch was a nice break. Deke’s smile was as wide as it could be. Reconnecting with Shadow in his mind was powerful. But not as powerful as being better, much better, than Little. Ruby Snow was quietly outshining them, but they had found it a lost cause and were focusing on each other.

“Okay Captain,” Cherry Tart said. “I kept telling myself not to ask, but I have to. How in the world did you pick this up so easily?”

“Call me Ruby,” He smiled. “Truth is, I grew up on Pit Haven. The seventh in my family.”

“You black hearted rascal!” Grandma Cherry Tart exclaimed standing up. “The stakes just got raised Cherries. Heavens High.”

“Are you going to try and out buck me?” Ruby Snow asked.

“No!” Grandma Cherry Tart said. “I will!”

“Grandma, I am lost,” Early Blossom said. “The non Cherries are.”

“Pit Haven is on the east side of the Enclave,” Grandma Cherry Tart growled. Ruby Snow was just grinning. “They are homestead number 38. They are a worthless homestead and should have failed a generation ago! We did an arranged marriage to save them. They are our cherry rivals. Always have been.”

“Jam was a good thing for our farm,” Ruby Snow gloated.

“Why the rivalry?” Early Blossom asked, daring to push it.

“They were able to expand and seed half their region with orchards,” Grandma Cherry Tart spat. “Watered down what a real cherry is like with half baked cloud farmers.”

“Your homestead just couldn’t keep up with the expansion,” Ruby Snow smiled.

“No, we did a better job than you! We focused on building the community into a diverse region able to support itself and then to produce more and feed more ponies. You lost your roots. You lost your homestead because you give it all to the Enclave.”

“This got fun,” Deke chuckled as they stared each other down.

“Sadly you are right,” Ruby Snow admitted. His smile never faded. “My mother never talked about her home. They were too different. She missed the freedom you have.”

“You are Cherry Jam’s colt?” Grandma Cherry Tart stammered. She was trying to not get her hopes up.

“Yes I am,” Ruby Snow nodded.

“My sister had seven?”

“Eight.”

“Damn,” Grandma Cherry Tart said falling back into the chair. “She really was good for you. Doesn’t excuse never sending a letter!”

“Well, after harvest you could go visit her. She was still kicking last time I was home, six months ago. Just like you. I haven’t heard anything since, so I assume good news.”

“I’m too old for a journey like that,” Grandma Cherry Tart groaned.

“Not if I pick you up in the Buttercup,” Ruby Snow smiled. “I have to head that direction shortly after the harvest to file the report on Deke so he can stop being on probation.”

“Damn it!” Little swore. “You already passed.”

“I only failed on the Lenticular because of idiots, not my actual skill,” Deke huffed.

“Social skills are part of the test,” Little shot back.

Deke just smiled.

“A visit would be nice,” Grandma Cherry Tart smiled. “But you better not warn her and you better be prepared to get your ass kicked in the fields!”

Ruby Snow nodded slowly. “Lets show the Lieutenants what it actually means to have a bucking contest.”

“If she breaks a hip I will break yours,” Cherry Tart warned.

“Fair enough,” Ruby Snow chuckled. “I can fly with a broken hip.”

“I do have a question,” Cherry Tart hesitated. “Grandma, you are old. And Ruby, you are past your prime. If you are seven of eight, how is Cherry Jam still kicking.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence dear,” Grandma Cherry Tart smiled. She dropped the smile. “But I’m not close to bucking out yet! I was first, Jam was fifth. Jam married early because it was arranged. So early they only married officially for a good year or two they were so young.”

“That is always the horrible talk,” Ruby Snow groaned. “The marriage talk. We don’t want to know the details. The fact that they shared a bed almost two years before they even cuddled, let alone… I’ll spare you my pain.”

“The sisters are alike when it comes to their love of giving marriage advice,” Bronze chuckled. “Not that Grandma goes into details. Her talks are sweet.”

“I can’t believe sharing a bed for two years,” Deke stated shaking his head. “Shadow got to me, but not that much. I just don’t, it doesn’t make sense. I had the fillies fainting as I passed by.”

“I doubt that,” Little interjected.

“No, they swooned,” Deke chuckled. His cheeks reddened. “I just don’t get it. I wasn’t the smartest colt when it came to the other side. I made my choices, but I wasn’t the dumbest either. Damn Shadow made me self conscious of all of it. Made it feel like my exploits were not normal. Told him all the stories, but damn, I can’t bring myself to do anything again until I’m married. I turned down offers in officer school!”

Little was visibly shocked.

“He is a special stallion,” Grandma Cherry Tart chuckled. She sighed. “One really special stallion.”

“I can’t throw him a ‘proper’ bachelor party anymore,” Deke added. “Ruined that too. Making me a noble sucker.”

“It makes you a real stallion,” Red stated. “One who cares. Truly cares about himself and how his actions effect others.”

Deke needed to shift the conversation off of him. He pointed at Red and Ruby Snow. “So that makes you two cousins.”

The two of them looked at each other and shrugged.

“Only technically,” Red replied. “He still is a Pit.”

Ruby Snow and Red laughed together.

“Blossom, are there any rivalries I should be aware of?” Cherry Tart asked.

“If there are, dad will have to tell us,” Early Blossom replied. “But every turnip farm got their seeds from us. They all owe us big. Not much room for a rivalry when you are clearly on top.”

“Your family is boring,” Cherry Tart complained.

“They certainly are predictable compared to yours,” Early Blossom laughed. “But we need to hit the fields.”

They cleaned up and were back at it. Grandma Cherry Tart knocked the rust free on the first kick and it was game on.

Red just shook his head at Deke. “She is bucking like she is half her age. Like I remember her growing up.”

“Its certainly scary,” Deke chuckled. “At least to me. I do not have a younger mare to picture.”

Red chuckled with Deke.

“I guess that makes you and the Captain about the same age,” Deke said.

“I’m older,” Red replied. “Buy a good bit since he is seventh. I’m first. He is tired. Stressed. It ages a pony fast.”

“And makes you look ageless,” Deke chuckled.

Red shrugged as he kicked a tree. “I guess. We rarely see persistent stress like that. Only from a farm in trouble, and even then, the community is giving it their all. Big Red is my first, Cherry Tart is my third.”

“My fourth, Diamond Dawn, just got married and is working very had at her new home. Her mother in law died in childbirth, really hurting their farm. But she has been able to turn it around. It is amazing what fresh blood can do. But that is a big, long stress.”

“You are really proud of her,” Deke stated.

“I am proud of all my foals,” Red replied. “Equally proud.”

The day finished strong. Deke was proving to be a good farm hoof. Little had caught on just as well, but Grandma Cherry Tart was tearing it up. She wiped the floor with all of them. They had made a significant dent in the orchard, especially for the number of hooves in the field.

Lavender Mist, Parsley, and Early Blossom had worked just as hard sorting and cooking. They were no sorting color or destemming, just trying to get the bad cherries out of the mix so they wouldn't spoil the others. They needed to collect them fast and stall the real sorting for a few days.

The storm clouds continued to gather, but they never advanced. Equestria was holding them back to protect the harvest.

The reports coming in from the Buttercup’s crew were mixed. None were bad. At worst, they were neutral. Most farms were simply nervous. The crew gave them nothing to worry about and worked hard. The crew could see the storm on the horizon and saw the real danger it posed.

Lance and Black were able to get their harvests fully knocked out. They were going to head up to help Cherry Tart and Early Blossom. Rain Jubilee and Golden Harvest would be trailing behind after making food in the morning. So far, no injuries had been reported, which meant Dream Catcher would follow them.

Lunar and Buck were heading out, with the four crew members assigned to them, to a parsnip farm further out. It was large and in need of the backup. Rift and Spice had taken down over half of their harvest with only one helper. The rest would be in by lunch if they kept it up.

Deke was so stiff in the morning he couldn't be sore.

“How do you do this?” Deke groaned at breakfast. “I didn’t get this beat down in Basic Training. I guess their conditioning should really be bucking cherries, or apples, off trees. Then again, Shadow really would have cruised through that.”

“He has a lot to learn about bucking,” Cherry Tart chuckled. “He has to find that sweet spot with his small body. When he does, its easy work. But he is a lot better as a sorter. Fast eyes, faster wings and individual feather control means he doesn’t always have to remove them one at a time.”

“Of course that is his strong suit,” Deke sighed. “Only thing I beat him at is size, swagger and charm with the ladies. He has no clue what to do. If he gets a wife before me… I will be shocked.”

“You shouldn't count him out so early,” Lance said walking in. “Good morning Blossom, Tart, and everypony else.”

Lance and Black had no clue who was who from the Buttercup. They knew Deke from the pictures Shadow had shown them, but that was all. Introductions would happen shortly.

“Well he will have to do it in between deployments,” Deke replied. “That won’t be much time and I don’t think below is a promising place to find a wife for an Enclave Pegasus.”

“He should be deployed right now,” Lance said. “Judging from when he visited.”

“That supply drop had to have been for him!” Deke smiled at Ruby Snow and Little.

“Like I said before, we are staying out of it,” Ruby Snow replied. “And that is an order, if you were dense enough to not pick that up.”

Deke just grumbled but Lance’s look required a better answer.

“I know nothing Sir,” Ruby Snow stammered. “Every division wants in with the recon team for status. It means there will be infighting and the Third Fleet has our orders to stay out of it. We have enough to do. We actually have jobs like the reclouding. We do not need to jockey for something like that.”

“If they need a ship to go below for a resupply, pick up, or rescue, they will be sending either the Red Dawn or the Buttercup. There isn’t a Raptor that could do that job better than we can. It is part of what the Corvette class was designed to do. They probably won’t risk the Red Dawn yet either.”

Little read the concern left on Lance’s face. “It’s not going to cause a problem for the recon team. It just will create a mess around them. And even if infighting happens, their backups are already laid out. Its too late for most officers to get closer.”

Cherry Tart shooed everypony out and into the orchard. Grandma Cherry Tart was again out with them and still showing them how it was really done. Even with the expanded orchard, they finished it up on day two.

Deke got a good laugh once he met Dream Catcher. She had easily surpassed Shadow in size and was shaping up into a very strong farm Pegasus.

Bronze Valve walked into the living room while they were taking a breather before bed.

“Excuse me. Captain, the crew has returned. No negative reports. Most are moving to secondary farms to finish the harvest. They estimate another day, maybe two.”

“Thank you Bronze,” Ruby Snow replied. “How are the locals handling things? Are they still nervous?”

“Many sir,” Bronze Valve nodded. “But most of those have their harvest’s in and wont be interacting with the crew anymore.”

“I hope it is one more day,” Red said. “I am concerned she will only hold out for another day.”

“Our systems can not explain why the front hasn’t moved in,” Bronze Valve stated. “By all accounts, it should have.”

“Equestria is granting us a blessing,” Grandma Cherry Tart smiled. “But it is going to be a bad one once it breaks free. The north has gotten angry and it is going to be nasty. We have seen it before.”

“Bronze, alert the crew to not take any weather risks,” Ruby Snow ordered.

“Yes Sir,” Bronze Valve nodded and departed.

“Good call,” Black said. “This storm may put us all in a dangerous position as we finish up the harvest. Every farm has been hauling it in with little sorting. I hope it isn’t as cold as it looks like it will be. We need to sort immediately after all the harvests are in.”

“We might need to knock the leaves off,” Cherry Tart said, shifting the topic.

The Cherry family exchanged looks. Ruby Snow had no idea what they meant.

“We start in the morning,” Big Red said, making the call. “They will be doing the same back home. Winter is coming early.”

They made final preparations for the morning and went to bed. It was going to be a very early morning.

Deke was tossed a rake. “What is this? I grew up in the city. I have never seen this before in my life.”

Little just shook her head at Deke, but kept her mouth shut. She had no idea what it was either. They explained the rakes and how to knock the leaves down. Deke was annoyed they got the rakes and the others would be doing flyovers.

“If you haven’t worked on aerial leaf duty, you stay on the ground,” Cherry Tart explained as she flexed her wings. “Too, close and you clip your wing or worse, break branches. To far, and its a wasted breeze. And the younger trees you have to be even more delicate and precise with. These are all young trees.”

Ruby Snow had never heard of knocking down the leaves. He grew up too far south. The aerial teams couldn't come in to the trees closest to the house. What was the first reason why the rakes were needed. The other factor was that the flyover would get a good chunk off, but not all, forcing the manual removal.

Early Blossom lined up with Red, Big Red, and Cherry Tart. She had been trained over the summer for this very reason.

Deke waited for them to come around.

“You are bouncing up and down,” Little poked.

“Yes,” Deke said with a bit of squeal. “Shadow Flare became a master of the sky. I want to see if his sister has any talent. Maybe it is in the family.”

Deke didn’t have to wait long as they came in low and fast over the house. They were laying their wings over the trees, gingerly cupping them. There was nothing careful about their speed as they screamed over the fields.

“That’s impressive,” Deke admitted. “Fuckers don’t even go to flight school!”

“I guess real life out here is a better teacher,” Lance chuckled.

“Makes me more depressed and it shouldn’t,” Deke chuckled. “I should feel better since its in the family, but I don’t. I have stood in his wake and watched him perform great feats in the sky.”

“Come on,” Lance said nudging Deke. “Lets get the rest of these leaves down. Not all of us can fly like that.”

They were working as fast as possible, but it still was early autumn. The trees were not ready to give up their beauty yet.

“She broke loose!” Black yelled from further down. “Lets get a move on things!”

The cold sliced through the air out of nowhere, dragging the wind with it.

“Captain!” Little called out. “If we are going to try and ride the storm we need to get her in the air!”

“No!” Black yelled. “That isn’t a good idea. Too late and its going to ice you out. Feel that cold! Its worse than I thought.”

“BACK TO THE HOUSE!” Cherry Tart ordered.

After seeing the storm on the horizon, building, Deke thought it was much further away. They were slammed with a mix of hail, freezing rain and sleet before they could get halfway back. Deke stumbled into the house, ice all over him.

“I feel I’m back at Basic, Lieutenant Marble Falls screaming at us, as she forces us to fly into ice storms over and over, to learn how to handle it while flying. I never learned. Just look at the ice on me.”

“You had her?” Little chuckled. “Lieutenant Razzleberry had us watch Black as she iced them out for kicks.”

Deke yelped as Red’s hoof came down on his back, shattering all the ice and dropping it to the floor.

“Like I was going to say,” Deke shivered. “Of course you had Razzleberry.”

“Big rivalry between the Barracks,” Little chuckled as she explained. “Which was best, Blue or Black, for the aerial combat training segment. And the two instructors have a very fierce rivalry.”

Ruby Snow had business to deal with. “Black? Lance? Red? Cherry Tart? Any idea on how long this storm is going to ground us?”

“No idea,” Lance replied. “Last time this happened I was a colt. We lost most of that harvest and actually turned in losses for the tax.”

“Yes, I remember now,” Black said. “We were stuck inside for three days, and then everything was ice. Everything. But that was in January. There was no way to foresee the ice or cold coming this early in the year. And We had to do major irrigation work after all that ice melted. By now, your ship is frozen to the clouds.”

Red nodded his head in agreement. “I would say a good foot when this is over.”

“The trees,” Cherry Tart screeched, tears coming up. “I don’t have the… I can’t afford this.”

“You got the harvest in dear,” Yellow said pulling her in for a hug. “We are getting slammed back home too. We will survive. We will survive.”

Deke shivered. “Will it help to brave deicing them every so often?”

“No,” Big Red said, hold back his own tears. “Its better if they stay iced. It will build up and support itself like a bigger branch. The problem will be the thaw.”

Cherry Tart slipped out of Yellow’s hug and dashed up the stairs. He cry was deeply disturbing. Early Blossom scrambled after her.

“Your house?” Lance asked Black.

“I’m worried about yours,” Black said. “That left wall you have been keeping an eye on.”

“I hope Buck and Lunar are safe,” Lance replied. “I could see Buck trying it.”

“I agree,” Black sighed.

The house groaned and everypony froze.

“It’s okay,” Black said after a minute. “Its just settling. Its never had a big storm yet. Last year was a dry winter.”

“Okay, we have wet and cold ponies,” Rain Julie said with a cheery voice. “We can’t stand here in the washroom. Lets take care of that first. We need to stay dry and warm.”

“I’ll cover that,” Dream Catcher said. “One by one. Kitchen”

“I’m on blankets,” Golden Harvest added.

“You ladies are on top of this,” Lavender Mist marveled.

“We deal with this enough,” Rain Jubilee smiled as she joined Golden Harvest. “But the Stallions are not useless.”

Deke hadn’t notice Red and Bronze were not in the room. They came in loaded down with firewood.

“One load inside,” Bronze said. “We should be able to make it.”

“Deke, you’re up,” Little said coming out of the kitchen. “Go dry off.”

“Wings up,” Dream Catcher ordered. “I’ve seen it all on my rounds.”

In one smooth move Dream Catcher ripped the uniform off, leaving Deke naked. That is where his concern was, not his cold, wet coat. The next thing he knew the towel whipped over his entire body and he was being kicked out of the kitchen, dry.

“Cloaks for you sensitive city ponies,” Red said tossing a cloak to Little and Deke.

Deke wanted to deflect it with humor, but the cloak was around him faster than his mind could think.

“The fire looks nice,” Little sighed. “I can’t wait for the heat to kick on through. It is getting cold in here faster than I expected.”

Deke was the only one able to respond. “They don’t have heat. They barely have electricity. They don’t even have phones.”

Little was speechless. Half was trying to comprehend living without those ‘necessities,’ the other out of fear of freezing without a heater.

Ruby Snow and Lavender Mist didn’t need cloaks. They both had grown up with little more than cloaks. They neatly settled in on the floor without a second thought.

“What happens now?” Little said quaking a bit.

“We hunker down in the family room,” Grandma Cherry Tart smiled warming at her. “And camp out here under the blankets. Keeping warm together.”

“And the cherries?”

“Frozen,” Red replied. “Won’t be fresh, but they won’t spoil. That is the big thing.”

“Stories,” Deke grinned. “I want to hear about Rainbow Dash.”

Cherry Tart rolled her eyes as she walked past. She wasn’t ready to talk. She wasn’t ready to be out of their room yet. She didn’t have a choice. Their room was already freezing. Early Blossom pulled her in tight.

Before Deke and Little knew what was happening, they were wrapped up in a blanket together. Everypony had a blanket buddy. The married couples were easy to determine. Dream Catcher and Grandma Cherry Tart snuggled up together without a second thought.

“Well,” Deke nudged Little. “We did learn to sleep anywhere in Basic. And we can sleep in the chairs on the bridge. We can do this.”

“One plus,” Little sighed. She was already restless.

The house groaned again. This time with several clicks. Red, Black, Lance, Big Red and Bronze were on their hooves immediately. Cherry Tart was hounded with building questions. She had an answer to all of them immediately. She hard to force herself though it.

The stallions were out the a minute later to check on the outside. They were only armed with their simple cloaks. At least Lance had Shadow’s cloak, but it was little help against this weather.

“We will be fine,” Black said coming back in a little bit later. “She is just settling. But its got a good three inches of ice already. We need to get on some weathering though. The rooms to the doors are closed, but we need to break free the shutters and seal them.”

Cherry Tart groaned more tears. Early Blossom flipped the blanket over their heads for privacy.

“The outside doors and kitchen need it as well,” Lance replied. “We worked late into the night weathering our house. I thought those clouds were further away. I thought we would have more time before the cold.”

“Me too,” Black said as the stallions prepared to dash to the barn.

It was back outside to break free the shutters and close them. It was safe for them to ice over then. It was then inside for a break to deice and warm up a bit before heading back out to add on the winter doors to the outside of the houses. They were skilled at their jobs and done quickly.

“You guys are insane,” Ruby Snow said shaking his head. “I thought we had it tough. This is nasty. The weather teams made sure it didn’t get anywhere near this bad. I wonder what they are thinking about all of this.”

“They don’t think anything about this,” Lance sighed. “They do not care. They do not care. I checked years ago. But it is for the best. We grown better food because of it. It is more natural, organic. And it tastes better.”

It was quiet for a while as everypony warmed up and adjust to the winter arrangements.

“Hmm?” Deke asked Little.

“I didn’t say anything,” She replied softly.

“You said something,” Deke said nudging her.

She caved after a minute of his nudging.

“Fine,” She groaned. “I was saying, to myself, I need a hooficure. Mine were bad when we took you on board. We never had the time for me to hop over and get one done. They were booked solid. Not that I mind getting my hooves dirty, but they need a polish to take care of these chips.”

“Oh now dear,” Rain Jubilee giggled. “We can polish those up nicely. You didn’t think we let our hooves stay cracked and chipped did you? We are experts. We will get each one of your hooves polished up prim and proper.”

“You can’t work without your hooves,” Lance chuckled. “Although, keeping ours in good shape does typically fall to the ladies, we can polish ours up right. The stallions may have braved the cold, but the mares could do it just as fast.”

“Never discount theses ponies,” Deke whispered to Little.

“I get it. I get it,” Little said shoving Deke back.

She forgot they were wrapped up together and it just pulled her into Deke. Little pushed them apart as much as the blanket would allow. It was going to be a difficult few days.


	31. Brokenness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK 2: PART 5: FROM LAS PEGASUS TO MANEHATTEN  
> Full Story's Chapter 58
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1 or 24.

_MASTER SERGEANT THUNDER CLAP_

 

_It is with great pain that I am the one writing this. We headed south to Manehatten and were met with a horrible fate. We need to come back. Sergeant Major Storm Eye was killed by a Manticore. We were beset by multiple Manticores. Sergeant Major Storm Eye died gallantly._

_Master Sergeant Apple Slice is in the infirmary healing from his wounds fighting the Manticores. They knocked a concrete wall on him, knocking him out and almost crushing him in his armor. He barely survived._

_Command Sergeant Major of Reconnaissance Shadow Flare is also in the infirmary. He jumped down off a four story building in an attempt to reach Sergeant Major Storm Eye and Master Sergeant Apple Slice. His roll only did so much. His body sustained multiple fractures and the only reason he made it back was the armor._

_Sergeant Major Nor’easter and I did not sustain any known physical injuries. Still, we all need to come home._

 

Thunder sat at the overseer’s desk. Nor came in. Thunder had temporarily lost the ability to read faces.

“Well,” Nor said, unsure how else to start. “You remember our first mission? We have two geckos living in the reactor area. They hatched.”

“Well, that is a surprise,” Thunder stated. “I don’t know what else to say.”

“I’m feeding them and trying to raise them,” Nor added.

“Are you sure that is a safe thing to be able to do?” Thunder asked.

“No,” Nor chuckled. “Not at all. But they are contained and we can safely study them.”

“You can,” Thunder pointed. “Not we. You.”

“Fine,” Nor groaned. “I will play with them with Shadow.”

“How are they?”

“Shadow is in his room, healing.” Nor sighed. “Hopped up on Med-X for a few reasons. Slice is out too, but still in the infirmary. I am trying to heal them, but you can’t heal a broken heart. Or broken spirit. We have to keep that alive for them.”

“Is there room for us to be broken?” Thunder sighed.

“I don’t know,” Nor replied falling against the wall and sliding down.

They continued in silence for a while.

“Nor, how close are they to risking addiction?”

Nor thought for a moment. “I don’t know if we can stop them yet. Shadow had a lot of aches and pains. I didn’t tell him how many minor fractures his X-Ray revealed. He needs rest, real rest. And Slice, his spine is together, but it took a beating. His heartache is great too. I am more concerned with Slice.”

Thunder sighed and adjusted so he could type a follow up message. He was shaking and disoriented. It was hard to concentrate for him. Being on top with no support was not something he was ever trained to do. Nor was keeping everything together, logistically.

 

 

_Thunder Clap and Nor’easter._

 

_We need more support. We both fear for the mental and physical state of Shadow Flare and Apple Slice. Heavy doses of Med-X are being distributed out of necessity and Shadow Flare has been forced to use it multiple times before this injury. We are concerned they are, or will become, addicted._

 

Thunder sent it and left the overseer’s office to cool off, somehow. He settled on pulling apart whatever weapons fancied him and fully cleaning them before reassembly.

Nor had no problem keeping busy. Outside of watching over the two of them medically, he was tending to the hydroponics. He was not skilled like Shadow was, but he was more than adequate.

The next day, Nor was surprised to see Shadow in the hydroponics lap. All of his magical bandages were still on.

“You’re up?” Nor asked.

“Yeah,” Shadow groaned. “I need to. We can’t afford not to have me up.”

“We can’t afford for you to break yourself,” Nor replied. “If anypegasus is going to be up, it should be Slice. Only a wall fell on him.”

“I’m going to take it slow,” Shadow assured him. “Potions and magical bandages are helping a lot. I’ll work on a report soon.”

“Thunder sent one,” Nor said. “Two actually. Damage should be none. Don’t expect a really solid military report, but he got a good one in none the less. Of that, I am sure.”

Nor looked over the lab. “How is it holding up?”

“Good,” Shadow replied a bit distracted. “The apples are almost ripe.”

“Apples?” Nor asked confused.

“Those mini trees in the back,” Shadow pointed. “As soon as those buds disappear, the apples will arrive. Give it a few more day and they will be ripe. Accelerated growth is important to keep a stable like this alive. They won’t be as good as soil grown, but they will be adequate at least.”

Shadow continued in the hydroponics lab for most of the day. Before bed, he headed to the overseer’s office. He didn’t bother to read Thunder’s reports. He was going to write a short one of his own.

 

_CSM Shadow Flare_

 

_The Inquisitors can no longer function as a reconnaissance force. We are down two pegasi and we were already beginning to struggle doing our assigned duty. Yes, we slaughtered a ton of ghouls. But on our terms. Taking on section by section._

_Even more of a problem is the physical beating we have taken. I have broken multiple bones, on multiple missions. And I am not the only one who has been broken. More than bones have been broken. Our spirits can not continue much longer, if at all._

_You have to unlock the hatch to let us back in or risk our demise. It will be a struggle for us to make it there, but we can._

 

Shadow sighed and hit send. It was begging in his eyes. He wished there was more he could do. Actually do.

It occurred to Shadow that this was it. There was no other way to contact anypegasus above. Without Storm, that avenue was over. The Lieutenant was it, their last hope.

A message came right back.

 

_Lieutenant Honey Bee_

 

_CSM, while we do not need you to do any more reconnaissance, we need you to stay below. Heal and rest up. An important mission only you can do is in the works._

 

Some good news, but that didn’t solve their problem.

 

_Lieutenant, can you give me more details?_

 

Shadow tapped the desk, waiting.

 

_CSM, For your eyes only. Delete after._

 

_A group of dissenters have caused a rift. Rather than fight them and cause a greater rift, the Council has decided to grant their wish to head below and set up an Enclave settlement. Some say they are brave heroes, but you know the danger below._

_They are attempting to cut out the Counsel and knowingly, openly, risk the health of our friends and family. We can not brand them as the traitors they are. They are too large of a group with a large enough base of support to be a threat. We all know the consequences for their choices._

_If they do go through with heading below, they have to be dealt with. The Inquisitors may be down to four, but you are more than capable of handling what little resistance they can bring._

_As you know, they will not survive below. But we can not wait for them to go silent. We need them to go silent and disappear quickly. They can not be allowed to circumvent the Council and break down our way of life._

_We are the protectors of the Pegasus Race. You will have to do your duty to protect us._

 

Shadow scratched his head. That was not the response he was expecting.

 

_Understood. We are ready to do our duty. Do we have a time line?_

 

Shadow hoped they would not be down here much longer.

 

_Unknown. You have two more weeks free._

 

Two weeks. Shadow hated seeing those words again. He could go the rest of his life without seeing those words again. That was beginning to be, bad, horrible words associated with this hell.

 

 _Understood and Deleted_.

 

Shadow stood up and walked out to find Nor and Thunder. Thunder was in the armory. He told Shadow that Nor was probably down in the reactor. Nor was there. He was perfecting a way to safely observe the geckos.

“What do you think of these guys?” Nor asked.

“Fun, but dangerous,” Shadow stated. “But I trust you to not put yourself in too much danger. For now, leave them. We need to talk, as a group. So to the infirmary.”

Slice was awake and relaxing.

“Glad to see you awake,” Shadow smiled.

“I think I am ready to get up,” Slice replied. “I am probably in better shape than you.”

Shadow just rolled his eyes.

“I got a response from Lieutenant Honey Bee,” Shadow announced. “We have two more weeks free. Time to heal. But there is something that we may need to do. I can’t speak on it. If it turns out to be nothing, then it is best left totally unknown.”

“You two rest,” Thunder said. “We have two weeks, I want to slip up over the mountains and check out the Hollow Shades.”

“I’ll join you,” Nor said. “If Shadow clears it.”

“Why not a close, exploratory run,” Shadow replied. “Make plans and give me a briefing. In the morning. I am heading to bed.”


	32. Iced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK 2: PART 5: FROM LAS PEGASUS TO MANEHATTEN  
> Full Story's Chapter 59
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1 or 24.

Deke and Little were woken up. They didn’t want to leave their blanket, but the storm had settled during the night and it was time to survey the damage. For now, breakfast was ignored.

Red, Black and Lance had been working on the washroom door for a few hours before Deke and Little had been woken up. Cherry Tart was antsy. She was the first out the door to survey the damage. She went sliding forward before slamming into ground. Red was right behind her to help her up.

Deke gingerly stepped out of the house onto the ice. He didn’t push Little about being more afraid than he was. Deke looked around, stunned at not being able to recognize anything. The ice distorted everything. The Buttercup was out of sight from where he was, but if the house was any indication, it was fully encased in thick ice.

“How thick is this?” Deke asked.

“Eight inches here,” Black stated. “But I know this is a low point.”

“Sirs!”

Deke looked over to see Bronze Valve gliding over to them. He was wearing an Enclave soldier’s winter coat. Deke and Little made their way to where Ruby Snow was.

“Report from the Buttercup. I got the bay door sealed right before the storm him. We cut the power and hunkered down in a few rooms. There was no point in burning out the engines trying to win a battle already over. It wasn’t easy, but we survived.”

“The crew here was able to get the engines covered. A few are recovering from burns from the flying ice. The engines are being warmed up slowly, same with the power.”

“Injuries?” Ruby Snow asked.

“Minor ones,” Bronze Valve nodded. “Some cuts, bruises, Seven’s wing got tweaked. It may be sprained. It was hard to tell with everything happening.”

“Dream Catcher?” Ruby Snow called.

“She is inside,” Lance yelled back. “Injuries?”

“Minor,” Ruby Snow nodded.

“I will get her over there shortly,” Lance replied.

They all were shivering.

“Have you had any contact?” Ruby Snow asked.

“Storm made it impossible,” Bronze Valve replied. “I have them working to make contact with the Red Dawn. They should be giving the report I wrote right now.”

“Good,” Ruby Snow nodded. “How cold is it?”

“-20 Celsius Sir. At least. These temperatures have never been recorded, even this far north.”

“We need to fix that,” Ruby Snow replied, thinking.

Ruby Snow surveyed the area. “Deke, Little, go grab your clothes. You are staying here to help. With a field phone. These pegasi need winter clothes. I will call ahead and get some organized. The rest of the Third can help deploy them. I do not know how out east fared. We still had troops there.”

“What about our soldiers?” Bronze Valve asked.

“I hope they stick to the weather orders,” Ruby Snow replied. “We will pull their coats and keep them here in case they come looking. We need to move the Buttercup as soon as possible. It is a long flight.”

“For clarification,” Deke said. “We stay here helping out however we are needed. Same with any other crew member. You are taking the Buttercup to retrieve severe winter equipment for these ponies.”

“Exactly,” Ruby Snow nodded. “We have an obligation. A duty to protect them. This time, its weather. This is a catastrophe. So go! Grab your things. Chief, get a team together for their coats. And where is that Dream Catcher?”

“Here Sir,” Dream Catcher said sliding to a stop as planned. “You have injured?”

Dream Catcher was carrying her special saddle bags. They were loaded with everything she needed.

“Follow me,” Bronze Valve said leading her off.

“You can find your own way,” Ruby Snow told Little and Deke.

Little tried to launch but she put too much into her hoofs, not wings, and splayed out on the ice. Deke gave a hearty laugh as he dug his hooves in correctly an trotted to a proper launch. Shadow had given them a lesson in how to grip on ice.

It was easy for Deke to grab a few uniforms. Little was just coming down the narrow hallway.

“Where is your winter gear?” Little asked with an eyebrow raised.

“I don’t have any,” Deke shrugged. “I never got any issued to me.”

Little sighed. “Let the Captain know so it can be drawn for you.”

Deke told the Captain and moved what he had to the house. He secured the cloak over a service dress uniform and headed back outside.

“Cherry Tart,” Deke said walking up to her. “What can I do?”

She was examining a tree.

“Still determining that,” Cherry Tart said distracted. “We are double checking the house, the barn, and further out in the fields. But you have solid hooves.”

Deke chuckled. “Shadow taught me, us, well. Little, she needs to learn.”

“No cut?” Cherry Tart smiled. “No attempt at winning. Getting points on her. Or being better?”

Deke shrugged. “Not the time. Later. Maybe.”

“Well, that blanket did a number on you two,” Cherry Tart said nudging him.

“She is antsy and not in a good mood,” Deke sighed. “She was not prepared.”

“And you were?”

Deke smirked. “I had Shadow to prepare me. At least mentally.”

The Buttercup groaned, metal crying in pain. The crew on hand came dashing out of the top hatches and attacked the ice’s fingers still holding on. The ship finally broke free, backing up and away where the ice was thinnest. It left an impressive shell of the hull.

“Amazing,” Deke gawked.

“Beautiful,” Little said hovering over. “But come on Deke, we have to move this gear off quickly so we can them on their way. There are few other hooves to help. Its a skeleton crew with the rest getting patched up. Its like four of us.”

“Right,” Deke shivered.

They left Cherry Tart and moved over to where the Buttercup was touching down. She lowered her ramp and gingerly let the tip rest on the ice. They were inside fast and moving lockers full of cloaks into the barn. They unloaded their full load of the field rations. There was no way to keep any of it warm, so it was stored in the barn. Cherry Tart had made their barn proportional to the size of their house.

Ruby Snow met them at the bottom of the ramp when they were done.

“Here,” He said handing Deke a winter cloak. “This is Bronze Valve’s. He said take it, he won’t need it and is in need of a new one, which he will pick up. So, use it and it will become the spare when we get back.”

Ruby Snow helped Lavender Mist into the Buttercup like she was the queen of queens. The ramp closed behind them and they were off.

Deke shoved his cloak into Little’s arms and wrapped himself in the winter cloak. Bronze Valve kept his wool cap in the pocket. It was not standard issue, but it had his Warrant Officer blocks on it. Class three, not class four.

“New experiences await!” Deke declared before digging his hooves in and dashing off to the others to find out what needed to be done.

They all were gathering outside the washroom.

“Okay everypony,” Cherry Tart said pulling her cloak tighter around her. “Give it to me straight.”

“House is iced, but secure,” Black stated. “It will shift when the thaw comes, but we will be ready. We know.”

“The trees are iced,” Red stated. “But they should be fine. It might be a rough year next harvest, but we gave you the best. They will spring back.”

“Thaw?” Cherry Tart asked.

“Your mom and I will be here to help with that. The boys can take care of their farm. I am not sure how exactly it will play out. With wire, I bet we can save a lot from a break.”

“We can get the wire,” Lance stated. “And Rain and I will be here to help with all that. Buck and Lunar can handle the thaw. It will be basic irrigation. Although, I do not think we will get any work done this year to prepare for the thaw.”

“That is correct,” Bronze stated. “Unless things do a complete flip, we have between 8 to 14 inches of ice to melt.”

“Damn,” Cherry Tart swore. “That is a lot.”

“I am not a farm pony,” Deke stated. “But is there a way we can crack the ice in ways to help it thaw in the way we, or well you, want. I doubt we will be around for the thaw.”

“This is at least 8 inches of solid ice,” Bronze stated. “Only thing it is good for is buffing so we have a skating rink.”

“Why does that seem to be more than leisure?” Deke asked.

“Well,” Lance chuckled. “If a good icing happens, we often form up ice hockey teams and battle it out. No skates.”

Deke grinned with a chuckle. “That sounds fun.”

“But, we can talk more later,” Lance said. “Finish report before our bones freeze solid.”

“Its at least -20 Celsius,” Little Stated. “At least. How you are standing there I have no idea.”

“Practice,” Red chuckled. “And Lance has the advantage with that cloak Shadow gave him.”

“Barn is secure,” Big Red continued. “Cherries are frozen solid and often to each other. We will have to be careful sorting them. Let them thaw by the fire just enough they do not stick together.”

“Lets go!” Cherry Tart ordered. “Grab more firewood and three baskets of cherries!”

“We have this,” Little stated. “We have the winter gear on. The Captain is headed to meet up with the rest of the Third and move emergency winter equipment to this whole area. Heavy wool cloaks and more blankets are on their way. It’s our civic duty to help any and all Pegasi in need.”

“That will be a huge help,” Black stated. “Nopony will want to take it, but they will. They are not stupid.”

They moved another load of firewood in and then the cherries. Little pulled in the field phone as well.

“Take off your coats,” Early Blossom warned. “Or they won’t help you when you have to head out next.”

Deke shrugged his off first. “If anypony can fit in it, they can use it. You guys can’t always explain what you need done. We are too green.”

“He is getting wise,” Grandma Cherry Tart chuckled. “Quite wise. How about you, Little?”

“I am not wise,” Little sighed. “Not for this stuff. I am a newborn foal when it comes to all of this.”

“That’s a hoof up,” Deke said as he grabbed the blanked.

Little hadn’t caught on to getting back under the blankets yet and she was taking too much time. Deke tackled her to the ground, perfectly wrapping them together. A little too tight. They were jammed in tight, face to face.

“Get off!” Little growled.

“I’m stuck,” Deke replied. “I admit, I over calculated.

“You shouldn’t have tackled me! I am trying not to swear! To fit in! You are making that impossible.”

“Okay, we need help,” Deke stated. “I have no idea what I did.”

Deke went limp, forced to wait until one of the couples decided to get out their own blanket to help.

Once they were helped, they settled in properly, side by side. It didn’t last long as two soldiers carefully entered, announcing their presence.

“Lockers in the barn,” Little stated. “Your cloaks are in there, organized by name. If you need them, grab any field rations. Head back out to help. If you are stacked heavily, spread out. We will pay real bits for room and board. Inform them that emergency supplies are coming to aid in this catastrophe.”

They left without a word. It was too cold to waste their warm breath.

Rain Jubilee broke the silence that was very disconcerting to Little.

“Little, how are your hooves after the ice?”

“Just fine,” Little said admiring them. “You are better than anypony I have ever had. Quite amazing. You just do not get this work and longevity anywhere else. And you taught me some tricks. And more importantly, Deke knows how to do it right.”

“That would require me to like you enough to do it,” Deke huffed.

“I think you are smart enough to do it right,” Little stated.

“Think?” Deke asked.

“Fine,” Little groaned as she rolled her eyes. “You are smart enough. More than enough. You are handling this much better than me. I want to kill something. And you are calm.”

Everypony laughed, surprising Little.

“Well, if you want to kill something,” Deke grinned. “We could show them some of the sparring forms. Or is that something beyond your skill?”

“Well…” Little said looking around. “I guess. We could. It would let off some steam. It would warm me up.”

“I am enough to warm you up if you would let me,” Deke zipped.

Little’s mouth was open in shock from the little interjection.

“It’s on!” She declared.

“We can’t work up a sweat,” Deke warned as they struggled out of the blanket. “We will only cause more of a problem for us if we sweat. Shadow warned against it.”

“Shadow is right,” Lance added. “It will only get cold on your body and cause you too freeze more.”

“How good was Shadow?” Dream Catcher asked.

“Ummm...” Deke stammered. “Well, to finish the segment, they put us into a tournament. Everypony for themselves, but barracks backing their fighters. Shadow broke Cardinal Spitfire’s spirit in the final round when he destroyed her in front of everypony. Everypony. She hated him even more after that. But when they became battle buddies, well, the two of them know how to kill a grudge when something of real importance comes along.”

Dream Catcher didn’t get the answer she wanted.

“You were going to lose that question,” Lance told her. “No matter what. Shadow was going to have to get his hooves dirty. Even if it means fighting with his hooves. That is part of being a soldier. Becoming _the_ weapon.”

“Lance, you know a lot,” Deke stated. “Shadow made it sound so quiet and simple here.”

They laughed at Deke.

“Well,” Lance said wiping the tears away. “I did a lot of research since Shadow joined up. I have a good family who can run the farm. I have some spare time to explore things.”

“That and Lance has been helping me with our new school curriculum,” Black stated. “We have been updating it since Shadow helped open our eyes.”

They lightly sparred, moving through they sets they learned in Basic Training. Despite the cold, they got warm, quickly.

The cherries were warm enough, so they began to sort them. Red in one basket, yellow in another and remove the stems. Bad ones were tossed into a third basket they all shared. There were plenty of misses, leaving bad cherries all around the floor.

Lunch was bundled up in their spots, made by Yellow and Rain Jubilee. More soldiers reported in and headed back out, armed with their winter gear.

A special pony entered near dinner. He was armed with winter gear to combat the cold.

“Cobalt?” Dream Catcher asked confused.

“Yeah,” Cobalt said lowering his scarf. “I came out to see how things were going. And if you needed a hoof.”

“That was reckless and stupid!” Dream Catcher chided. “You know better!”

“Apparently not,” Little said rolling her eyes. “Young, idiot love.”

“Your time will come!” Grandma Cherry Tart told Little as she pointed at her. “But it was stupid.”

“Cobalt?” Little said, questioning the name. “Cobalt Oath. That is you. I thought it was you!”

Cobalt took a step back. “Uh, and you are?”

“Lighting. Lieutenant Lighting. I know it is you! Don’t try and deny it! I know it was you. You were are the Second Conclave!”

“Am I in trouble?”

“The what?” Dream Catcher asked.

“No, but you were there,” Little pressed.

“Fine, I was. But that is no crime. I was not invited to the Third. They wanted somepony out on the edge who does most of their work with home remedies, not full medicine. I fit the bill and came from a city they could identify.”

Little giggled. “Sorry. Its not a crime. You are not in trouble. Us being out here is a long story.”

“Tell this one first,” Deke said.

“Yes, how do you know about the Conclaves?” Cobalt asked defensively.

“I had no choice but to memorize all of your faces,” Little stated. “I was on the Buttercup, patrolling the skies above the Second Conclave. We were not at the Third Conclave.”

Little sighed. “I had the painful job of patrolling the skies above, carrying the armored Riot Squads. Squad 1 to start. Bastards. All of them soulless fucking bastards. I had to deal with a sergeant named Bull.”

“I hate him,” Little growled. “I will kill him given the chance. I almost shot him a few times when he barged on the bridge like he belonged. We were the little chariot doing his bidding. I only bring it up because the bastard hates farmers.”

“Why?” Deke asked first.

“He had two farmers, how did he put it. Well the one that really pissed him off was stuck up, thought he was smarter and better. Bull said only a ‘fucking farmer could overpower a stun stick and do what he wanted. Oh, and something about thinking he was all that for cuffing him. And they got out of it because they couldn’t do their duty.”

“There was no being happy with him, was there?” Deke asked.

“Not really,” Little nodded. “He had true hatred for that little white pony.”

“Wait,” Deke said. “White? Farmer? When did this training happen?”

“The Second Conclave was almost three months ago. He did it a few months before that. All I know is that it was their first teaching segment outside of their training in Peace Enforcement Officer School. Probably ACS because Arrow said they had that training for the first time. But she didn’t know I had to watch over him. That was, is, classified.”

“Got that?” Little asked Cobalt.

“Got it,” Cobalt gulped.

“Any more about the ponies?” Deke asked. “Names? Identification?”

“White was the one he really hated. And then Red was the white one’s battle buddy and also a farmer.”

“That’s Shadow,” Deke chuckled. “Pretty sure. And Cardinal Spitfire. Which means Shadow went to ACS like she did and they paired them up. Makes sense. They wouldn’t tell him what they were doing with him because of me.”

“I know one way to find out,” Little said sliding out of the blankets. “I could try calling Arrow.”

Little spun the phone up and dialed. She knew the number off the top of her head. She had memorized most of the major numbers. It wasn’t long until Arrow was on the phone. The field phones were not known for being private.

“Hey Sis!” Little said, happy for the first time since the storm hit.

“What’s up?” Arrow asked. “It has to be important if you are calling me. Last I knew you were headed out to private war games on the Rising Sun.”

“Right, war games,” Little said. “Going good. But I called because of a Pegasus named Bull.”

“Kill on sight!” Arrow growled. “Soulless bastard who only enjoys fear and power. He taught us Crowd Control and I had to work with him, at his request, during the third… It doesn’t matter.”

Little was shocked. “They dragged you into the Third Conclave? You are in an ACU.”

“Yeah, well Chocolate has a knack for it. A knack he loathes. And the other two did well. So us four were picked. The only ACU and the only non Peace Officer unit. I think he pulled us in to teach us a lesson.”

“Lesson?” Little asked.

“Yeah. Shadow Flare and Cardinal Spitfire were not just excused, but given leave. The whole thing caused quite a stir. Nopony at the Squad Barracks wanted anything to do with Crowd Control and found it counterproductive to our training. Majorly. And it is!”

“Bull made comments about the two of them the rest of the week. He made more comments while on patrol. The other units laughed at his snide remarks. I am sure he brought us in to teach us a lesson we couldn't learn. Retaliation for us having two in our unit able to get out of doing ‘our duty.’”

“He knows their names, but he just calls them White and Red.”

“Thanks,” Little smiled. Arrow could not see it, but they could.

“You are not where you are supposed to be,” Arrow stated. “What is going on?”

“Well,” Little hesitated. “I have the unfortunate job of training Lieutenant Deke.”

“Hey Deke!” Arrow called out. “Olive Pit is the officer in charge of the medical unit attached to the Squad Barracks!”

“Now I really have to back!” Deke said excited.

“We don’t have time to let an officer on probation, for failing, make a stop there,” Little stated.

“You do, but not for him,” Arrow said. “I have been trying to get a hold of you, but the Rising Sun is not a Cloudship.”

Little sighed. He voice had had an edge conveying her annoyance. “I am deployed with the Third Fleet. That is why.”

“Ooooh. That explains a lot. Especially why you were present at the Second Conclave.”

“Did they make you memorize names and faces?”

“Bull tried, but Unit 41 told him to Fuck off. Flags and I outrank him and used that for leverage.”

“Smart move,” Little stated. “But you have something to tell me?”

“Oh, right,” Arrow said. Her voice reached the peak of it’s peppiness. “I’m engaged to Dipper! I’m engaged to Dipper! He is a stallion in Unit 41!”

Little was shocked. “I am, my little sister engaged. Before me. I am both pissed off and happy for you.”

They laughed together.

“I guess we will be swinging by Fort Wind soon. Once this disaster is taken care of.”

Little froze, realizing she had stepped over a line she didn’t want to cross.

“What disaster?” Arrow asked in her serious peppy voice.

“For the past few days were got iced in up north.”

“Shadow Flare comes from there,” Arrow stated. “What, are you visiting his family?”

“Accidentally,” Little cringed. “Our captain wanted cherries, so we stopped. Didn’t know it was his sister’s farm. Trade was hooves for enough fresh cherries for the whole crew. We knew the storm was coming, but not that it would be so bad or come so quickly. We got iced in and the crew was spread out among the other farms, where they were helping.”

“Now we are dealing with extreme cold temperatures and the Third is retrieving emergency cold weather equipment so nopony, Pegasus, freezes.”

Arrow chuckled. “So Deke gave in and infected you. Awesome.”

“Yeah, Yeah,” Little said.

“How bad was the harvest?” Arrow asked. “You don’t hang around Shadow Flare without learning something about harvest and fear it going poorly.”

“Bad,” Little gulped. “There is 8 inches of ice everywhere. At least. Trees frozen solid, ground is very difficult to walk on. We don’t have numbers, but for here, all the cherries did get picked. The caveat is that all are frozen solid.”

“Damn,” Arrow swore. “You said cherries, I was hoping you could save me some.”

“Hey, they will still be leagues better than the other farms. The best are grown here. I will bring you a can or two of preserved cherries, maybe a jam if things swing that way.”

“Sweet!”

“Of course,” Little replied. “That is if I can. I don’t even think the original transaction still holds. It may be nulled after this flash freeze.”

“I’m glad you guys are all safe,” Arrow stated. “But I have to go. Lieutenant Razzleberry and Lieutenant Olive Pit have been using us to help run combat training for the medical team. They are way out of shape.”

“Why did he go with Razzleberry?” Deke groaned loud enough for Arrow to hear.

Arrow’s laugh was crystal clear and beautiful over the phone. “Because, Captain Marble Falls is still at routine Wonderbolt training. So the Lieutenant is the next best. And, I was trained by Lieutenant Razzleberry. I know how close things were. You barely took first!”

Deke laughed. “Fair enough. How are they handling it?”

“Just fine,” Arrow chuckled. “But now its time for them to lose. We get to be unmerciful and make sure they fail.”

“Good,” Deke chuckled back. “Let Olive Pit know I said hi.”

“I will,” Arrow replied. “Sis, is there anything else?”

“No, I was just calling about Bull and Crowd Control.”

“Shadow Flare and Cardinal Spitfire would be a two pony show, if they didn’t have their major conflict of interest. I am glad they dodged that and got leave. They had a good time in Cloudsdale. Shadow would have just stayed around here if Cardinal Spitfire hadn’t dragged him out of the fort.”

“That is Shadow,” Deke interjected.

“Got to run!” Arrow scrambled hanging up.

“Conclave?” Lance asked.

Little sighed. She got under the blanket with Deke before answering.

“Have you heard about the demonstrations?”

They all nodded.

“There is another movement,” Little said, choosing her words carefully. “A more problematic and dangerous one. It’s gained a lot of traction in the cities. They have problems with the Enclave and think below isn’t as bad as it is.”

“It isn’t,” Cobalt grumbled.

“It is,” Little assured him. “I can give you a 100% assurance it is.”

“Because of what, the ice?” Cobalt shot back. “All the evidence comes from the military.”

“My sister, Arrow who we called, is on the forefront of the soldiers preparing to go below,” Little stated, keeping her cool. “That is their job in the ACUs. It is bad. I have witnessed samples being taken by a special crew. They have to drill through the clouds, all the way, to take them.”

“And we have recon teams below,” Deke added. “Shadow Flare either is or was below.”

“Or they just say that,” Cobalt argued back. “It isn’t open information. Some of us think a civilian expedition is in order. For the good of the Pegasus Race. To work together with the military to really get stuff done.”

“That would be a disaster,” Little sighed, laying her head down. “No, I can’t tell you any more than that. Because it is all we know. Yes, we have to trust and rely on them. This group is using the food scare to their advantage. The food system has been opened up to be as crystal clear as possible.”

“And they are hoarding food.”

“Cobalt,” Dream Catcher said. “We just lost our harvest. Half of the district probably is going to turn in losses. You know your stuff, just not farming like we do. Dad, what will you be giving for tax?”

“Nothing,” Lance replied down trodden. “Our farms are wrecked, above and below. And then half of them truly got nothing in the harvest. We will hold our own, but may need the Enclave to put food into our hooves so we make it to the next harvest. And that may be a low yield as well.”

Deke felt Little snuggle up closer to him. “Cobalt, things are messy right now. We can’t risk more destabilization. The Enclave has to hold firm for the good of all. It sucks, but it is how it needs to be. For now.”

“When I can finally get to see Shadow, I will pull out more info,” Deke stated. “I am good at it. And then probably secretly release it to the public. But it isn’t looking good. They had to do a massive supply drop below, most likely for the recon team Shadow is on.”

“You are an idiot,” Little growled. “We don’t know anything other than we dropped a lot of unmarked boxes below. Not to who. Not what they were. Just below. And that is a secret. I assume you secretly dragged up those files while you were on the bridge, alone, supposedly flying the ship.”

“Eh,” Deke shrugged. “I did more than fine multitasking. But there really is nothing to know.”

“You personally oversaw this?” Cobalt asked.

“I did,” Little stated. “We took on the idiot a week ago. He is still on probation after failing a practicum. And when our captain finds out.”

“He also will hear some fun things from calling Arrow,” Deke grinned.

“Fine,” Little growled. “But still Cobalt. Yes. I did see it. And yes, samples were taken and no, you do not want to go below.”

“Cobalt,” Deke said. “I was trained for going below in Basic Training. It is no joke. Harsh is putting it lightly. And our teacher actually went below as a scout. He has a mass on his wing causing him pain and grounding him. I doubt they can remove it without taking his whole wing. Below, it is easily as bad as they say.”

“Banishment is a harsh punishment,” Cobalt stated, changing tactics.

Dream Catcher groaned. “Yes. Everypony agrees on that. But what else is there to do? Lock ponies up so they can waste our resources? That only hurts us all. And the Counsel has been listening to the demonstrations. They opened up about the distribution system. They have been talking to the others in the Conclaves.”

“Enough,” Black stated. “This will not get settled. Not here. Cobalt, these two have been invaluable to making sure our harvest got in, and other harvests got in. They deserve that respect. Soldiers or not.”

“Yes Sir,” Cobalt nodded.

They got Cobalt a blanket and they went back to sorting the cherries. Little had, again, quietly shuffled closer to Deke.


	33. Combat Medic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK 2: PART 5: FROM LAS PEGASUS TO MANEHATTEN  
> Full Story's Chapter 60
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1 or the bottom of this Chapter.

Olive Pit walked down the line, passing his soldiers. They all were tired. Exhausted. The training had worn on them more than Olive Pit had expected. It had been three years since any of them had been in training and pushed like this. Unacceptable.

The training was wearing on him as well, but he was not done yet. Leading a combat training session with no supporting sergeant was difficult. Lieutenant Razzleberry was doing all he could to take the stress of command off of Olive Pit.

“Alright Unit 0,” Olive Pit said starting things. “You have been working alongside the selected Units, showing you have the skills of a combat medic. Now, we are going to be transferring this to the evening and night.”

“Excuse my interruption Lieutenant,” Arrow said landing. “I just got off the phone with my sister. It seems like she is the officer in charge of helping a Lieutenant Deke get off his probation after problems with his training.”

“Deke?” Olive Pit smiled, but with an eyebrow raised.

“Yes Sir,” Arrow replied. “I don’t know when, but they will be coming soon, because of my engagement.”

Olive Pit laughed. “It will be good to see him! Thank you Lieutenant. But I think you have a post to get to and I have an army to assault that post.”

Arrow took off without a word and turned towards the city that they had built for Black Barrack. It was crucial to their combat training exercises and Olive Pit was sure that it would be used more in routine exercises for the Units stationed here.

“Alight,” Olive Pit said returning his focus on Unit 0. “Back to it. We have been doing immediate care for a variety of injuries. But now you will have to work to get injured back and off the front lines when possible. You can’t just patch them up and leave them, like in a regular battle. There is nopegasus to pick them up and take them back to a M.A.S.H. Unit. That will mean they will die, unable to move or defend themselves. I would bring some folding stretchers.”

“Another new element. You have been training with six Units. Now it is time to actually deploy with them like you would with a company. Assignments are:

Staff Sergeant Morning Thunder and Sergeant Bright Starr , you will be with Unit 13.

Staff Sergeant Spring Moon and Sergeant Star Hooves, Unit 15.

Staff Sergeant Summer Bolt and Sergeant Black Burn, Unit 31.

First Sergeant Moonlit Charge and Sergeant Gemmed Fortune, Unit 50.

Sergeant Major Willow and Sergeant Flawless Topaz, Unit 68

First Sergeant Morning Spark, you will be with me and Unit 92.

“Fall out and deploy with our assigned units. Their officer will give final instructions on the mission.”

Olive Pit fell headed to the 92. The others were disorganized and took way to long to team up and head to their assigned units, except for Morning Spark. Morning Spark was rushing to grab what they needed.

“Captain,” Olive Pit said as he reached Unit 92. “My other soldier will be right here. As soon as he is, we are ready to proceed. I hope that we are not holding you up.”

“I’m here!” Morning Spark panted. “All geared up Sir. Sorry Sir.”

“No need to apologize First Sergeant,” 92 Captain said. “We knew you had to grab some final gear.”

Olive Pit picked up his bags. Morning Spark took a few deep breaths. He didn’t realize that Olive Pit had already gotten gear and had it waiting for him at Unit 92. He had grabbed gear for both of them.

“Now that we all are here,” 92 Captain began. “Our objective is to take out an outpost before it is able to react and send reinforcements to the main battle. Diamond formation with the field medics at the rear. We need to protect them in flight. We are facing a large force who’s numbers are not completely known.”

They set their formation and trotted off into a take off. Morning Spark was out of sync, but he made it and adjusted into the formation. He fell back a bit as the formation picked up speed. They were forced to slow down to stay together.

“Shit!” 92 Captain swore.

Gunfire erupted off to their side. They were behind. One team broke off and sped ahead, rushing to intercept and stop reinforcements through distraction. When the main group finally touched down, they knew one was hit and the other pinned. The other team dashed off to flank and draw fire.

“First Sergeant, get to them an patch her up!” 92 Captain ordered.

“Alone!”

“You are a combat medic, are you not?”

“Right,” Morning Spark stuttered as he rushed off.

Olive Pit followed the Captain. They enemy was prepared for them. 92 Captain went down. Olive Pit was able to snag him as it happened and pull him into cover. Their vests had a special slot. When a hit was registered, it slid out a randomized wound.

It was a simple flesh wound. Olive Pit had it patched up in seconds and then they both were up and in the battle. They whole Unit was pinned quickly. 92 Captain was able to get them organized into a group for their final stand.

Olive Pit took a hit. His card read a bullet to the head, but survivable and in able to stay active. One of the others took three hits at the same time. The vest registered them all and slid out a black skull marking death.

Orders were called for retreat and Unit 92 tried to break free. Olive Pit was pinned with their dead comrade. Morning Spark was in a position to be able to lay down cover fire. He froze and dashed away after the others. Olive Pit never had the chance to try and make it on his own.

The exercise was over and they flew back to reset for the next one. Olive Pit didn’t say a word. There was no point. Morning Spark knew what choices he had made.

Razzleberry called over the officers of Unit 13, Unit 15 and Unit 92. Olive Pit joined them. They approached the tactical table where the map was laid out. There were unit pieces on the map.

“Your next assignment is to head in on hoof to here,” Razzleberry said as he moved their unit pieces. “We need you to take and hold this position. While they converge on you, Unit 31, Unit 50 and Unit 66 will come in and strike fast and hard as many times as they need to.”

“Concerns?”

“I do,” 13 Lieutenant said. “Our medics dragged us down and I lost two because of them.”

“Not just you,” 92 Captain stated. “One of ours caused the death of Lieutenant Olive Pit and the loss of both their bodies.”

Razzleberry sighed. “Show them what it means to see combat. They have to learn to handle the balance. That is what this is for.”

“Yes Sir!” They all said, falling out.

“Lieutenant,” 13 Lieutenant said. “I hope you are able to shape them up.”

“They will,” Olive Pit replied. “I have a few tricks up my sleeve.”

Unit 15 took lead. They stayed together. Again, the team was slowed down by Unit 0. Olive Pit was trying to keep his cool. Spring Moon was at the rear when he tripped. Olive Pit growled as he dashed back to him.

“My shoulder,” Spring Moon groaned. He moved his hoof revealing blood.

“GO!” Olive Pit ordered the Units. “I’ll patch him up and get things rolling.”

Olive Pit pulled out a patch kit designed for longer surface cuts. He ripped it open, swabbed the cut with iodine and popped open the stitch kit.

“Wait, it’s dark!” Spring Moon yelped. “You can’t see. And you haven’t given me any anesthetic.”

“I got this,” Olive Pit said rolling his eyes.

Olive Pit didn’t give him a chance to reply as he pushed the curved needle into the flesh around the wound and sewed it together. Spring Moon was groaning in tears. Olive Pit finished with another wipe down to remove the blood and sterilize the wound and then a bandage over it for good measure.

“Let’s go,” Olive Pit said pulling him to his hooves.

“Wait, not back?” Spring Moon asked horrified. “I just got five stitches.”

“So?” Olive Pit asked. “It’s not going to kill you and we have a job to do. Or will you let pegasi die in battle because you got a few stitches and can’t patch them up?”

Olive Pit just walked away. Spring Moon took longer than he should have to begin to chase down Olive Pit.

They were almost at their destination when the sound of combat opened up. It was a lucky break that they were behind. A small team had tried to flank, giving their backs to Olive Pit and Spring Moon. Olive Pit shot them, leaving Spring Moon, again, under performing.

It wasn’t long before their group was taking hits. Beset from all directions, even the air, the Units put up a good fight, but losing. Combat was happening in other areas, but it wasn’t drawing them away.

Olive Pit ended up directing his medics while covering a member of Unit 15 who was in trouble. The member was hit and Olive Pit crawled over to her. The card given said it was three bullets to the chest.

He did what he could, but time ran out. If he wasn’t under so much fire, he could have gotten his head up a bit more and a better position. Olive Pit decided to screw the enemy pressing on their defenses and slung her over his back. He dashed further into their defenses, making it safely. He gently put her down.

Morning Thunder got hit, requiring Olive Pit’s attention. It was a simple wound to bind, but it put him out of the fight.

“Sorry,” Morning Thunder said.

“Save it,” Olive Pit replied. “If it was your fault, I don’t want to know. I am taking it as something unavoidable.”

The enemy was able to collapse a flank and take out Bright Starr and Sprint Moon who were tending to two others. It was a slow lose after that, but they eventually hit Olive Pit and cleaned them all out.

“Damn it!” Olive Pit swore as they walked back. “That was a shitty performance on all fronts.”

“We are doing out best,” Bright Starr pleaded.

“I meant the other Units,” Olive Pit growled.

“It was,” 92 Captain chuckled. “I think Colonel Nova gave the execution order and wanted us knocked out, ignoring the combat medic side of things. But, Unit 0 needs to relearn the combat side of being a Combat Medic.”

Star Hooves fought back. “We learned to patch people up, not shoot them.”

“You can’t patch a soldier up if the defenses can’t be held. The enemy will off both of you.”

“Come on Lieutenant,” Bright Starr begged. “Make them see reason.”

“Or,” Olive Pit halted. “You guys could try to focus a bit more on the combat side of things. These are not platoons of 40 soldiers. Sometimes, you will be the flank. Sometimes you need to make sure to shoot the enemy before he shoots your guys.”

Olive Pit shut down any more conversation about medics. The Units knew not to push it. Unit 0 didn’t.

Olive Pit headed immediately to Razzleberry.

“Tough one,” Razzleberry said shaking his head. “Unit 31 was wiped out as they landed. 68 toppled right after. You held out a lot longer than expected. But that is not what is bothering you.”

Olive Pit sighed. “They are timid. Afraid to shoot. Its front line combat. We were taught to shoot our way to our next patient. And to make sure to stay alive long enough to patch your guys up.”

“Well, they can’t relearn it any better way than they are now,” Razzleberry replied.

“Spring Moon fell and somehow gave himself a nice gash. I think it was a connector for his vest. I had to stitch him up.”

“In combat?”

“In route. I scared the crap out of him because I didn’t use a light or give any pain meds. I learned to work in the dark. We all did. That training hasn’t changed. If he can’t see, okay. But he should trust me on that. Besides, its not that dark out.”

Razzleberry chuckled. “And you wanted to convey combat by not giving him pain meds.”

“Yeah, I could have taken the extra five minutes to numb the area up. But I figured it was the best way to remind him what combat medics have to do for their patients. Most don’t get any pain treatment.”

Razzleberry nodded his head in understanding. He shrugged after another moment.

“Colonel Nova is cooking something up. I don’t have any idea what. He called off the third exercise so he can replace it with whatever he is devising.”

“Interesting,” Olive Pit yawned. “It is really late to make a change.”

“Not unlike him,” Razzleberry chuckled. “Even when he was a retired captain, he had a lot of weight and things changed at odd times.”

The the field phone rang. Razzleberry picked it up.

“Alright Lieutenant,” Nova said. “I am stationing my side along the central line. Your job, assault it and win. From the ground. Unit 41 will be playing the watch dog this time around and make sure you all stay down.”

“That sounds better,” Olive Pit said. “It should give Unit 0 a much better, realistic exercise. For the basics. Not for Aerial Combat Tactics.”

“Yes it will,” Nova replied. “31 messing up like that is a problem I will be dealing with. A Scout Unit can not afford those mistakes. Especially in casual mode like this.”

Nova hung up and Razzleberry gathered the commanders. It was a simple strategy. Two strong flanks with a weak center. The goal was to have the enemy push into the weak spot, allowing your troops to surround them and finish them off.

Unit 0 had gathered together to discuss how things had been going. They all were experiencing the same frustration about the other Units expecting them to be ‘elite’ combatants.

Olive Pit had remembered bits and pieces of the battlefield, but the center he knew by heart. They had fought for it enough times. 92 was on the left side. It was a stalemate along their lines. They were hitting the odd soldier or two and not taking hits. Their opponents had more troops, negating the hits.

Things finally changed when the left flank was able to overwhelm their resistance. Most of the soldiers had taken hits and been patched up. The fact that most received minor wounds was the reason they won.

Among the few casualties were Bright Starr and Flawless Topaz. Bright Starr had gone down protecting a patient. Flawless Topaz had tried to dash to the aid of two others who had been hit and pinned in another building. She didn’t know that there an enemy soldier had slipped in through a window on the other side and was hit. Her vest marked her as an immediate casualty.

Olive Pit dismissed them as soon as the exercise was finished. They would meet up at 1000 for a review. Olive Pit was helping to pack the extra stuff back out. With all the hooves pitching in it took no time at all.

The Unit Commanders had spent that time writing up reviews and reports. It was a poor performance. Under the baseline that Basic Training and Combat Medical School had set. They were slow to move, slower to react, timid, clueless and had no endurance.

Olive Pit was done with the reports right before breakfast. There was no sleep for him. He grabbed some food and tried to figure out how to proceed.

When 1000 came around, half of Unit 0 was still asleep. Olive Pit sent Black Burn to wake the others up. They were in poor shape when it came to disciple as well. Olive Pit was not sure how to deal with their uniforms. He needed them physically in shape. That was more important.

“For never doing this, good job,” Olive Pit said. “You still have to shape up on your skills. Tomorrow morning, back on the schedule on the wall. I will be preparing for the upcoming Basic Training and the next step in your development as Unit 0.”

There was so much more Olive Pit wanted to say. So much more he should say on individual performance, tactics, fitness and more. But he was defeated. For now.

“Spend the time you are not on duty preparing. Get yourselves back into shape and prepared to carry out your duties. Dismissed.”

“Lieutenant,” Spring Moon said.

“Yes?” Olive Pit replied.

“I wanted to say that your stitches last night were perfect. I have never seen better. And you did it in the dark. I am really impressed.”

“Why?” Olive Pit asked.

“You did it in the dark really fast.”

“It’s stitches,” Olive Pit shrugged. “I know you were trained to master stitches in CMS. Dark or not, they are easy. It isn’t something to be impressed about.”

Olive Pit left and headed to his office. He didn’t want to mess up his sleep schedule by going to bed before lunch. Even a nap could turn disastrous if he overslept.

“Well, how hard did you give it to them?” Razzleberry asked approaching his desk.

“I didn’t,” Olive Pit sighed. “I didn’t have it in me to rip them to shreds for everything they need to fix. They are far from ready as combat medics.”

“You can’t give up,” Razzleberry stated. “You have to. It’s your job to whip them into shape.”

“They can’t even assemble on time,” Olive Pit stated. “I can’t go all drill sergeant on them alone. Not yet. When the transfers arrive, it should give me enough traction to do it. But right now…”

Razzleberry let the sentence go unfinished for a while.

“Look, I am here for you. But I know you can do this. I know your confidence will be back soon and you will surprise everypegasus.”

“Thanks,” Olive Pit smiled.

“Come on, lets grab lunch and then we both have to prepare for training. I have recruit profiles to comb through in preparation.”

“How do they look?”

“Unimpressive so far. Across the board. The top ten easily stand out. But even they are sub par. They have no real competition so they are not striving to be their absolute best.”

“You guys have no idea how much that Autumn Leaf pushed you. He didn’t mean to. It wasn’t planned. He pissed everypegasus off. The only upside of his time here was that he was always watching you and it meant you felt you could not slack off. It gave your Barrack the boost it needed.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

** Information **

Mission something? Don't understand something in the Fallout Equestria Universe? The [Fallout Equestria wiki](https://falloutequestria.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_Equestria:_Shaping_Shadow) is available to use. It is updated by the author to contain [Shaping Shadow](https://falloutequestria.wikia.com/wiki/Shaping_Shadow_Series) in it's archives. For those of you who are not familiar with [My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic](https://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony_Friendship_is_Magic_Wiki), you can click for the wiki link for any information.

 


	34. Fourth Conclave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK 2: PART 6: CLOAK AND DAGGER  
> Full Story's Chapter 61
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1 or 33.

“This plan, we can not approve of this,” The Chief Counselor stated. “It is of greater risk than you can understand.”

“So help us understand. That is what these Conclaves are about, clarity.”

“I have to stress again the danger of heading below,” The Chief Counselor said.

“You won’t let us do anything, or see anything we can trust.”

“It is for your own good!” Second Counselor stated. “We can not let harm come to the Pegasus Race. We swore to protect it.”

“I am afraid you are not protecting it, but hurting it. We have no real assurance that what you say is true.”

“You have the dated records,” Seventh Counselor stated. “What more can we do?”

“Sealed and contained in here. The public can not see them. And I am already holding my tongue on so much.”

“We are just as frustrated as you,” Third Counselor said.

“I wish I had faith in that. I feel you are blocking us at every opportunity.”

“We are not,” Fourth Counselor said. “I can see how you feel that way. At every turn, our security is in place. Classified seal after classified seal. It can be hard for us to get our hooves on information at these Conclaves. But together we are moving forward.”

“And yet, this is the Fourth Conclave and they get more and more silent. More and more quiet. You have heavily armed guards equipped for crowd control tactics.”

“This is their official station,” Fourth Counselor said before the others could speak. “This is not an attempt to put pressure on you. But you are looking at troop numbers, movements, strengths. You see stuff about the military that not even I know of. Need to know. And you need to know. But the rest only needs your assurance.”

“I have from a good source that five years ago you did exploration below.”

“Yes,” The Fourth Counselor said, not letting the others answer. “It was a disaster. Hundreds died above and below. Only a few survived, as we kept reinforcing their units with new soldiers.”

“And where are these survivors? Dead?”

“We don’t know,” Chief Counselor stated.

“You don’t know where? So they just disappeared.”

“Two are still in the military,” Fourth Counselor stated.

“You walk a dangerous edge,” Chief Counselor warned.

“Stuff it, the military is my forte. I have the most up to date and complete information.”

“Can we contact them?”

“One won’t talk, nor is she available right now. The other will just tell you not to be stupid. Bring me the phone.”

“Please don’t,” Second Counselor pleaded.

“Lets settle this here and now. I trust him to not say anything stupid.”

The ringing was loud in the Counsel Chambers.

“Go.”

“Colonel Nova?”

“Can this wait? I am attempting to squash a combat medic group. They are proving to be quite annoying.”

“Please tell me that is in training Sir.”

“Of course it is. I need them to excel, but that doesn’t mean they are not annoying me in combat exercises. I am leading their opposition. From my desk of course.”

“Colonel, you are in charge of the scouts, correct?”

“Who is this?”

“This is Fourth Counselor. We are here at the Fourth Conclave.”

“Fuck off. I have real shit to do.”

Colonel Nova hung up. Fourth Counselor laughed as he dialed the number again.

“Go.”

“Hanging up on the Council isn’t wise.”

“Well it was worth the try. Yes, Scout Command is under my hoof. You approved that. You should know. Actually, it was your ass that put pressure on me to come back and take this spot.”

“But our friends are looking for some assurance on that.”

“Fuck. Right. While I have you, no more ACUs are receiving Crowd Control Training. Your dogs are… dogs and are not coming near my troops to give them useless training. They have an actual job to do.”

“Your concerns are heard. Now, you went below?”

“I will give the order to kill if you attempt to have them force that training.”

“Understood,” Fourth Counselor growled. “Again, you did go below. Correct?”

“First in, last out. Only one to survive multiple missions below. And I have the mass in my wing to prove it.”

“What about going below…”

“Are you saying I need to deploy troops below? We are not ready. I am still building...”

“No, I am not. This Conclave is discussing going below, for a civilian team.”

“Who is the idiot who thinks they can survive below? Because they can’t! They can not survive below. Not yet. My troops can’t. I am waiting for some crucial information to be able direct my preparations. The Aerial Combat Units and Scouts will be the first ready to go below.”

“So Sir, you have been below?”

Nova sighed and he got serious. A soft serious. “Yes Civilian, I have. And not just in the putrid sky, but hooves on the ground. Twisted broken nightmare. Stay away. I understand some of what you are doing, but you need to stop. Heart and mind can be in the right place, but that doesn’t mean the path you wish to follow is the correct one to take. For your own safety, stop. You won’t last a month. I will go as far as saying you won’t last a week.”

“What dangers are we facing?”

“Are you deaf civilian? If you are in front of the Counsel, they can’t be that stupid. Half of those warnings come from me and my team and our time below. Now thank you for the extra work. I have to begin plans for search and rescue for you bodies.”

Colonel Nova hung up again.

“He is serious about the search and rescue,” Fourth Counselor stated.

“What about the other one?”

“She is unavailable. Special training. Cut off from the outside world.”

“How convenient.”

“Inconvenient,” Fourth Counselor replied. “We are concerned about their safety for a number of reason because we can’t reach them. But she would only speak less. She told us to fuck off when we asked her to help rebuild our programs involving below the clouds. She took a beating below.”

“Just how many died?”

“I don’t have those numbers readily available for this session,” Fourth Counselor admitted. “I wasn’t the counselor then. If I recall correctly, the Recon Teams lost 100, and the Scouts outright lost 150 by being blown out of the sky. Total count was over 400 because of how we reinforced the scouts.”

“Fine. I will trust those numbers. They are significant losses. But I also have good information that you have a recon team below right now.”

“Where are you getting this information,” Chief Counselor growled. “We are being as open as possible with you. But we can not have leaks.”

“Actually, that is a commonly believed myth,” Fourth Counselor stated. “That recruit who peaked General Red River’s interest.”

The Counselors had no idea what he was talking about.

The Fourth Counselor turned back to the Civilians. “I can’t fix their memory. But yes, one is below.”

“Can we call them?”

“I would, but they don’t have a phone. They opted for the most secure communications deployment possible. They had some concerns about breaches in security from below. They only have a single cloud terminal that talks to a single cloud terminal on our end.”

“Take one of us to it.”

“That I can not allow. We are giving you as much as possible, but clearing you for that much information, there is more than just the Recon Team from that instillation. You have some of the records from there. Most of the time it is a useless base, but this is the time in it’s rotation where it is a major bustle of activity.”

“I do not like hearing that.”

“I do not like telling you that. But I am able to access the reports on their reports. I have been working with them in my spare time. Let’s see...”

The Fourth Counselor turned on the wall terminal to the annoyance of the other Counselors.

“Last mission,” He said as he displayed it. “Yet another death. And half of the team took major injuries. They got absolutely no viable information. They ran into trouble before the were at their desired location.”

“Alright, medal count so far is, at least six Silver Stars and four Bronze Stars. Multiple Purple Hearts and a third of their force has died, receiving Purple Hearts with a Black Stripe.”

“They are earning medals for this?”

“Not a surprise. They are exploring the unknown and sticking their muzzles into dark places. Ah like this. A Zebra war outpost. My, my. A battalion of feral ghouls, forced to kill many of them with their combat knives because of ammunition shortages. Impressive. It must have seemed worthwhile, but I do not see anything in their report outside containing them.”

“Feral Ghouls?”

“Oh, you haven’t heard about them? Some of the ponies below have been and still are being turned into ghouls. They become ugly, dried up things, warped by the land below to mimic it. Living dead created by the Balefire Megaspell. Most of them lose their minds and just become flesh eating monsters.”

“That isn’t the only flesh eaters reported. The team found others mutated ponies who enjoy pony flesh. And then they have these Hellhounds. That is a special report. Let me send you that. Those are ignoring the ponies that killed them during peace talks, or tried to enslave them.”

They combed through the reports for a while.

“I am not sure we trust these.”

“What qualm can you have about these?” The Chief Counselor snapped.

“They might be dated right, but we are unsure.”

“These are accurate, up to date,” The Fourth Counselor stated. “You can see the dates there.”

“And the medals?”

“All the more reason to believe them. Saying somepony died is one thing, but medals are not something I would think to fake for reports.”

“Could this team meet up with us?”

“I hope they will be returning after that last mission. They might be able to, but that depends on timing and how well they are healing.”

“What is Outpost Rosemary?”

“Wherever they set up their secure location to retreat to. You can see the massive supply drops and requests for materials as they have problems below.”

“These coordinates make no sense.”

“I haven’t done navigation in years. I do not know either. Their support team has a map with their location on it.”

The doors opened and a Corporal walked in. She was moving with purpose and military skill. Fear was a good motivator. Being the messenger was not fun.

“Sirs,” She saluted. “Counselors Sirs. Ma’ams.”

“Yes Corporal?” The Chief Counselor asked to stop her babbling.

“I have news from the Third Fleet. They declared a State of Emergency for the Northern Farming District.”

“We should move to recess and discuss this privately,” Second Counselor advised.

“Clarity,” The Third Counselor voted.

“It is already known we have troops there,” Fifth Counselor stated. “Speak Corporal.”

“The fleet reports they were iced out, stuck in a local farming community a ways outside El Nino. The entire district froze over, inches of solid ice. The Buttercup was completely shut down and then encased in ice.”

“They are gathering emergency cold weather supplies, coats and blankets mostly. But plenty of food is being gathered as well. They are reporting record lows, beyond -20 Celsius. The farm ponies don’t have electricity and survive with a small wood fire and blankets. But they need more. Their farms are in bad shape in that regard and they have no way to stay outside long enough to do anything until coats are brought.”

“Why don’t they have coats?” Sixth Counselor scoffed.

“They never get this cold,” Second Counselor stated. “Not for more than two weeks. Otherwise their cloaks provide enough as they work the fields every day they can. Continue.”

“Harvests were decimated. The preliminary reports are losses all across the district and will probably need support to make it till next harvest. They say yields may be low next harvest.”

“What about out east and our science units?”

“No word. They most likely got iced out as well, just as bad. But we can’t contact them. The storm was building but stalled. Most of the Third backed out because of the storm, they probably backed out to Cherry Town. The Buttercup thought the storm was further than it was. It struck fast once let loose.”

“Why was the Buttercup out so far and why did she get caught?”

“I… You should call Captain Ruby Snow directly. It… I can’t explain his logic.”

“Thank you,” Seventh Counselor said. “Please let us know immediately when you get in contact with our teams out there.”

“What has he done this time,” Fifth Counselor groaned taking the phone.

“I know what I am doing, follow your orders,” Ruby Snow said answering the phone.

“Having trouble Captain?” The Fifth Counselor asked.

“Oh, its you. They said they were going to give my report.”

“The Corporal who delivered the report did not know how to explain some things.”

“Shit.”

“This is a full counsel meeting, and the Fourth Conclave. Well?”

“Fourth? You guys need to stop working against each other and start trusting each other. Also, my team refuses to work with the Crowd Control units you have stationed there. Blatant disrespect for me, my ship and my crew. As well as other Enclave soldiers. If Bull enters our bridge again without permission, we will shoot him in the head. Or my Lieutenant will. She can do it from her seat without stopping her duties flying the ship. Probably without looking.”

“Your Lieutenant is flying it?” Second Counselor said appalled.

“She is wonderful and will make an exceptional Captain over any vessel.

“The Third is odd,” The Firth Counselor clarified. “Captain Ruby Snow is doing an amazing job and how he trains his officers is up to him. A Corvette is not easy to pilot.”

“We need more Corvettes. If you make one, the request is to call it the Rising Sun.”

“That is your cover vessel.”

“Exactly!”

“We are getting nowhere,” The Fifth Counselor stated with head in hooves. “Now, for clarification, a Corvette is a Cloudship Class that was experimented with. The class was found to not be optimal. But the Buttercup is an excellent ship and serves us well.”

“Good thing the Lieutenant is back there and isn’t with us. She would run your ear off on things that would probably get her in trouble.”

“Explain!” The Chief Counselor ordered.

“Umm… So the weather teams are lazy and just kind of shove stuff out that far. Nopon. No Pegasus studies it. They were pushing a good front of to the western side and I thought with the rest of the Third in the eastern half, it would not be a bad idea to catch and experience the storm. Do some weather surveying.”

“You were with this storm and it developed into a giant ice storm?” Fifth Counselor asked.

“No,” Ruby Snow chuckled. “I was ahead of that storm. It stalled out into nothing. A very common occurrence when the weather teams don’t do their actual job. But that is besides the point. They prefer the North. It treats them well.”

“You are stalling.”

“We are out there, and we detect that incoming storm and move in to intercept. It was small and a long ways off, never giving any hint of it building as much as it did. But I saw a cherry farm, and halted to buy the crew fresh cherries.”

The Fifth Counselor held their hoof up, silencing the other counselors so Ruby Snow could continue.

“They are savvy business ponies. And I mean ponies. That is what they say collectively and have since before the war.”

“That is known,” The Sixth Counselor stated.

“Good. So, they barter wings for a lot of fresh cherries. With the storm coming, they were going to need the help. The crew was happy to jump ship and help for fresh food. You non counselors, its hard enough for the military to get fresh food, especially on a Cloudship. If it is, the small bit ends up going to the Officers.”

“I do not operate in such an appalling manor. We also are a very tiny ship. My max crew is 84, but I am in the mid 50s. The understaffing is a known issue and we can skip over that.”

“I wanted cherries and my troops wanted to get them as well. So to harvests we went, helping pull them in before the storm came. Thirty pairs of wings did a lot, but not enough. I stayed with the Buttercup, working on the cherry farm.”

“We were trying to knock the leaves off after we got the harvest in. To save the trees. The storm broke loose then, slamming into us faster than anypegasus expected, even the locals. Three days inside, wrapped in blankets. The cherries were flash frozen. Harvests were left half done. My troops were housed and cared for by the locals. They are quite pleasant, even when they are unsure of us.”

“Losses across the district will be reported. The cherry harvest may have been brought in, but it will be turned around and distributed to the community in an attempt to survive until the next harvest. They may need food. Definitely in certain places.”

“It took us a long time to get the Buttercup free of the ice. It was beautiful the shell that was left. We were measuring the wall as thick as 14 inches. They have seen bad, but never this bad. Hence the state of emergency.”

“I am glad we stopped. It was good for our image and is only going to save lives. The farm had a newborn foal. They struggled to keep her warm. They have. But its not easy when the house is only 10 Celsius warmer than outside. 10 if you are lucky. We had maybe, 6. And no wind.”

“But it was tough, all staked out in the living room, sharing blankets around their little fireplace. Bathroom runs were calculated and real runs. Meals were cold. There was not way to cook. We had to let stuff warm up by the fire to defrost them so we could eat them. The bread was frozen.”

“Where is your crew?” Fifth Counselor asked.

“Deployed at the farms. I have the skeleton crew we left in charge of the Buttercup. The crew was told not take chances with the weather. If they did decide to try it, their winter gear was unloaded for them when they came to check in. Field rations were left and their orders were to deploy back with the farms to help however possible, and that we will be paying if it comes to that. A good helping hoof is much better than bits to them.”

“It’s bad, but our unskilled hooves did a lot.”

The Fifth Counselor sighed. “Captain Ruby Snow, you are an idiot.”

“Thank you Ma’am.”

“Thank you?” Chief Counselor said.

“We go back a long ways,” Ruby Snow stated.

“A lucky idiot,” Fifth Counselor stated. “You did the right thing by calling for a State of Emergency. Take care of them well. I’ll shift what I can to you as soon as I get a moment.”

“Doing all I can. And the Second is already backing us up with the Third, Fifth and Eighth Task Forces. That’s to start. The First is stalling on helping us.”

“Did you get the cherries?” A civilian asked.

“Nope! And I do not expect to. This turned into a support mission, not a quick stop for a treat. We did eat some stunningly amazing jam and preserved cherries they make there. But nothing is fresh. Bastards still probably have the better cherries though.”

“Lets avoid the cherry rivalry,” Fifth Counselor softly ordered. “That has absolutely no bearing on anything.”

“You said Fourth Conclave?”

“Yes?” Fifth Counselor said tentatively.

“Did you tell them about the blow back from the supply drop?”

“Blow back?” Seventh Counselor asked.

“The Third was tasked with a massive supply drop below. I officially know nothing because we are told to keep it that way. We have nothing to do with the recon team in any way unless ordered. But we facilitated a large drop of unmarked crates through the clouds.”

“It wasn’t an easy dig. The lower parts had radiation and toxic chemicals soaked in. Not immediately deadly, but you don’t want to stay more than 48 hours. When we breached there was a blast of air up through the clouds filled with lots of deadly shit.”

“Everypony. Damn those farmers. Everypegasus had to scrub down ourselves and the ships present.”

The civilians thanked the Captain and the phone call ended.

“See,” Chief Counselor said. “That is raw, unfiltered, crystal clear evidence supporting us.”

“He doesn’t give a shit about this,” Fifth Counselor stated. “He wants it peacefully resolved. That is all. If you go below, he will call you an idiot. If we pressure you and force it closed, he will call us idiots. He just cares about the Third Fleet and what they must do.”

“And what do they do exactly?”

“That varies. Hence why they are the Third Fleet you never hear about. Difficult patrols are a common one for them. Far away along the outer reaches of our boarders. The larger demonstrations we have brought the Buttercup and another ship in because they are perfect for patrolling the city from the sky. Their small size is a big advantage.”

“Obviously, we will no longer be stationing any of the Crowd Control units on their ships. We will stock them with regular law enforcement officers to be used if needed. He was serious about shooting that soldier. He is not the only ship to report problems.”

“Half the Third has been directly helping with the reclouding in the Northern Farming District. The ships are perfect for that duty and they have been working hard.”

“Cover Ship?”

“The Third Fleet is quiet. We like to keep them quiet. Critical positions can say they are deployed on a fictitious ship to cover them. It makes dealing with friends and family easier. They undertake some weird missions. Perfect example is his choice to gather weather data.”

“The Third Fleet is a real dead end when it comes to anything below. But, I need the bathroom. We can continue this discussion after I force us into a short recess. I have held it long enough. And I have to kick the First Fleet’s ass into gear. Damn fucking rivalry.”


	35. Hollow Shades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK 2: PART 6: CLOAK AND DAGGER  
> Full Story's Chapter 62
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1 or 33.

“That is a lot of dead vegetation and a lot of lights,” Nor said to Thunder as they glided into their final decent. “Something is up.”

They touched down in the forest and began to pick their way through it towards the lights. They fanned out to avoid getting caught together.

“This is interesting,” Nor said. “These trees are not dead, but they are not exactly alive either. Stunted. Probably due to the radiation we are experiencing.”

“That keeps getting higher,” Thunder stated. “But I am almost to the clearing.”

“Me too.”

Thunder did his best to hide behind a tree and look out. Shacks were hobbled together, often having open walls and going up several stories. They were making good use of the terrain to build them. The whole place was centered around a pit. Inside was a glowing pool of green liquid. The same glowing liquid was suspended in jars and bottles to bring light to other places. Fires dotted the area where food was being cooked or ponies were enjoying the warmth.”

The ponies were ratty, wearing green patch worked rags and missing chunks of their coats and manes. Many of them carried a rifle or some sort of dish slung around their necks The radiation was taking a tole on their bodies. But they were happy and didn’t notice their predicament. There were foals happily playing like they would above the clouds. The only difference was that they were Unicorns and Earth Ponies, not Pegasi.

Thunder was wondering how to best approach them to find out more. That line of thought ended as he saw several heavily armed and armored ponies escorting Nor into the town and over to the largest building they had.

The building was easily five stories tall and had a high vaulted ceiling. There was a porch off the third floor. The only visible entrance was the first floor’s double doors.

“Nice job,” Thunder said.

Nor didn’t respond.

A Unicorn mare, or what Thunder thought was a mare, stepped out onto the balcony.

“Grand Zealot Gauntlet, what have you brought before me.”

“High Confessor Starry Dream, I bring before you an outsider. Though he bears weapons and armor, he said he comes only to see and learn.”

“A Ranger of Steel comes only to kill. You know that.”

“I am no Steel Ranger!” Nor called out. “I am not from the wasteland and have traveled far. My name is Nor. Short for Nor’easter. We have lost many of our group on the way. The hooves of the Steel Rangers have killed some of us. I would take off my armor, to show peace, but I would not survive long here.”

“You come from a forsaken land?” The High Confessor said.

“Yes,” Nor replied. “If you mean one that is without the Balefire Radiation, then yes. We know of it, and fear it.”

“You should not fear her blessing. Her love for us. It is a gift. Too many shun it. Many kill our prophets on sight. They do not want to hear her words. The truth.”

Nor smiled under his helmet. “How is it that you can stand here and not be bent by her power and might?”

“She has blessed us so that we can spread her glory. These other ponies see it and hate it. Her truth is the opposite of what they want. We are the Children of Balefire.”

The High Confessor smiled at Nor. “Tell me, are you alone?”

“No, Ma’am. I am not here alone. My companion is wary. We have been met with only hostility in this land. He is more cautious, I am inquisitive.”

“You suck,” Thunder said over their coms.

Thunder calmly stepped out and walked into the open. Plenty of weapons were pointed at him as he walked over to Nor.

“We are all here,” Nor said.

“Tell me, do you believe in Balefire?” The High Confessor asked Thunder.

“Not like you do,” Thunder stated. “Call me close minded if you must, but no. I see no beauty. I see no higher power. Just death and destruction. I see stupid ponies worshiping something they do not know.”

Rifles were angrily brought to bare on them. The High Confessor was able to halt their use.

“He is open about what he see,” She told them. “Honesty is a good quality. Bullets and Balefire weapons are not the answer to this situation. He has not shown hostility to us. But I trust he can see that it is unwise to try and use force.”

Thunder just nodded.

“May we speak face to face?” Nor asked. “At least you and I? I believe that I have enough medication to help me survive full exposure for a few days.”

“Come, enter the cathedral,” The High Confessor said. She left the balcony and Nor walked up to the door. Thunder hadn’t moved.

“I think I will stay here,” Thunder said.

“Your choice,” Nor replied.

Before entering, Nor took his helmet off and downed medication to protect him. This was going to be an interesting ride.

Inside had rows and rows of benches facing the front where a raised platform was. There were glass orbs with the glowing liquid lighting the area. The ceiling was vaulted, nothing obstructed it as it went all the way up. The main ceiling started in from the wall, far enough in that Nor was pretty sure a hallway was closed off which wrapped around to the outside balcony.

“Your face is friendly,” The High Confessor greeted him.

“Forgive my friend,” Nor smiled. “We have been through a lot. In our group, it is his job to handle weapons and explosives. A protector. That is what he knows. I am a scientist. I like to ask questions and learn.”

“Then come to the back where we can sit and talk.”

She led Nor to a door off to the side near the front. It led them back behind the pulpit where there was a very nice room.

“My husband, Father Silver Slate. He tends the little ones.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you,” Nor nodded.

“Please, take a seat,” The High Confessor smiled.

Nor looked at his power armor. He could see why Shadow wanted a pistol. Nor decided to go for it.

“One moment,” He said pulling off the suit’s covers. Then he was able to slip out.

“Are those, wings?” Father Silver Slate whispered.

“Yes,” Nor said standing proudly. “I am a Pegasus. That information has gotten us killed and hunted.”

Nor sat down. The chair was much more comfortable than he expected. It’s cushions were not worn out, despite the worn fabric.

“We have never seen a Pegasus up close,” Father Silver Slate said. “They have flow overhead once. Close enough to scare the Zealots into opening fire.”

“Did they hit any of them?” Nor asked.

“Maybe,” Father Silver Slate said. “We don’t know. You would have to ask them. Did you have friends who were shot near here?”

“Your guns are different,” Nor stated. “Some of them don’t fire bullets, do they?”

“No, they do not,” The High Confessor stated. “The Grand Zealot can tell you how they work, but they spread her message better than words, directly speaking to the soul.”

“Interesting,” Nor replied as he settled into the chair more. “Our maps call this place the Hollow Shades. What do you call this?”

“It was given the name The Veil by our founder, Soothsayer. It is where Balefire finally found us a home.”

“Tell me the story of Balefire.”

“It is a tragic tale. Long ago, the Unicorns learned to control the sun and moon, and the Pegasi the weather, and the Earth Ponies the ground. In those days, she was free. She could speak to anypony she wanted to and played with many. They loved her embrace.”

“Then, the ones they call goddesses, Celestia and Luna, took control over the land. Celestia seized the sun and bent it to do her bidding. Likewise, Luna seized the moon. Together they bent the whole land to their will. Freezing it into what they thought was perfect and how it should be. An artificial kingdom.”

“Some rose up and they shut them down. Discord tried but they turned him to stone. Lord Tirek had his lands taken from him and locked away for life. King Sombra fought to have the way things were returned, for they were destroying his subjects. In a final act of kindness, he used all his magic to seal them away until Celestia and Luna were destroyed.”

“Celestia was power hungry and pushed Luna out of the picture, banishing her to the moon. She didn’t expect the toll to be so great. When the spell’s power was up, she begged with her sister to rule together again.”

“The Zebras knew who Balefire was. They had always kept a strong connection with her through their arts. When they discovered it was Celestia and Luna, who were masquerading as princesses and protectors, destroying her, they went to war.”

“During the war, they were able to push against the rulers and let more of her free. Together, they developed a way to end their reign and spread her to all corners of Equestria. To make things right. They used their magic to make it happen.”

“Now we have a world where she is freer to play with all. Some of us receive her blessing. Others fight against her and hurt themselves. They take their medications to ‘heal’ themselves but are really shunning her. Those called ghouls are forsaken.”

“Some forsaken have been given a chance to redeem themselves by being given what we call The Glow. They can be a light to all, spreading her light and love, but if they chose to abandon that quest, they are doomed to become feral ghouls.”

“So,” Nor said trying to figure out how to say it right. “Those who take the medications are only hurting themselves because they are not embracing her? She is the very essence of life and death?”

The High Confessor’s eyes lit up. “Yes! And when we die, we return to her full embrace. The very light that is in this room speaks out about her majesty with her glow.”

“And that explains the central pool of glowing liquid,” Nor replied. “How was that made? I don’t see evidence of a strike near here.”

“When we found this safe haven, we cleaned out all the old, princess stuff. A well resided there. It was dug out so that the area would serve as a much larger water source and be beautiful. The Soothsayer, used her magic to seed the well with the Glow. An everlasting reminder for us to gaze upon.”

“Soothsayer?” Nor asked.

“Yes,” Father Silver Slate said. “I teach her story all the time to the little ones. When the spells came, and all of Equestria was screaming in agony, She heard the whisper on the winds that were howling. She was the first to hear her speak.”

“It spoke about Equestria and explained that it was being forced to be released from it’s unholy stasis that the Princesses had it in. Soothsayer was a unicorn, skilled in magic, but forgotten. She was blind. So she never saw the tainted sun, or the blasphemous moon, the Princesses controlled. She was free from their control.”

“She was young, but her family was gone. Her home no longer existed. She braved the newly emerging land, guided by the call of her. It was out there that she found her and was given the Glow. It was not long after that she began to preach.”

“Others had noticed they were not being so afflicted as the others. They flocked to her words. She showed them what their souls knew. No city would have them. They were driven far and wide. After years of being forced to live in exile, they found here.”

“The work was hard, but rewarding. We are in the first building that was constructed, the Harmony Cathedral. We have grown since then. Many of the others have been torn down over time and the area expanded.”

“The last part of her story is the greatest of all. With this place built and the well expanded, she was called to give up the Glow and come home. She walked out into the water and submerged herself. Gone, forever to us. But forever with us. The Glow was passed on to the water, and to all who drink it.”

“Amazing,” Nor replied. “It is a marvelous story. She did a lot for you. So, if you drink of the water, you receive the blessing?”

“If only it were so,” The High Confessor sighed. “I wish, but no. And not all of us here have the blessing. Some must cleanse themselves. They believe and are accepted because of it. Equestria might have been struck a hard blow, but it still holds on. The Princesses’ magic was powerful. That is why the land is torn and tattered. They won’t allow things to return to how they should be. The Princesses want it to stay their artificial kingdom.”

“You drink from the water?” Nor asked.

“No, it is stronger than our impure bodies can handle,” The High Confessor stated. “We can drink it in small amounts for a ritual or special occasions. Fillies and Colts are free to choose their lives. Stay or go. They learn the truth, but are not forced to live it. That would be cruel. They often drink from the water to declare their faith. An internal baptism. Some see visions when they drink.”

“Visions,” Nor said raising an eyebrow.

“You do not believe us?” Father Silver Slate said annoyed.

“The opposite,” Nor smiled. “Intrigued. A blind Unicorn who has been given a great, magical gift, heads into the water to disappear and spread that gift. Magic abounds and where I am from, we know very little. Have either of you seen visions?”

“I am the High Confessor for a reason. I was seen by my predecessor and I saw for myself. I speak for our family and tell them the words from Balefire herself. I intercede on their behalf, helping them to be seen clearly through the magic that still binds this land. It can be like looking at water that has had a few pebbles dropped in it. The picture is there, but wafts and waves with the distortion.”

“Would it be sacrilegious if I were to take a drink?” Nor asked.

“Not just for a passing fancy,” Father Silver Slate said.

“You may,” High Confessor Starry Dream said. “You listen well and if you really wish to experience Balefire herself, you may.”

Father Silver Slate obviously thought it was not a good idea. That it was a passing fancy. Nor wanted to experience it. If it was magic, he wanted to know. He didn’t fear it.

Nor stood up. “Show me how, High Confessor.”

The High Confessor smiled as she got up and headed over the wall that divided the living quarters from the sanctuary. There was a low table there. Three orbs sat on it. One was the color of the moon, another the same glowing green with swirls of yellow, and the last burgundy. The green one was twice the size of the others and in the center.

There was a shallow kylix drinking bowl on the right side, beside the burgundy orb. A chalice was on the other side. The High Confessor picked up the bowl. It was expertly crafted from clay. Three strings of yellow and three of green started at the center and spiraled out. There was only one reason for a bowl of that design.

“What are those orbs?” Nor asked.

“They have always been there,” The High Confessor stated. “The Soothsayer set them there. That is all I know. What importance they hold will be revealed when the time is right.

Thunder was still outside, but relaxed. He was talking with the Grand Zealot.

“You are out of your armor,” Thunder said alarmed.

“Yes. I am fine. Trust me.”

“Okay,” Thunder nodded.

“I mean it,” Nor said getting into his personal space. “Trust me. Do you trust me?”

“What are you thinking?” Thunder asked concerned.

“Do you trust me?” Nor pressed.

Thunder took a deep breath in. “Yes.”

“Good,” Nor smiled. “Find out if they hit any Pegasi when they flew over. I think Shadow mentioned something about it and a scout mission. If they did, its not a problem. Find out anything you can. We can find more friends here. And even if they seem odd, we need to. They might have a better grip on what is going on around here than we realize.”

“What are you going to do,” Thunder said again. “I know that look. What are you playing with in your head?”

“Trust me,” Nor said again.

Nor walked over to the High Confessor and the pool.

“CHILDREN! COME!” The High Confessor called. “I stand before you with one called Nor. A Pegasus. He came here with his friend. They are here to learn about Equestria, and he wants to know Balefire herself!”

The ponies cheered as they gathered around. They stood on porches or rooftops, whatever they needed to see. Little ones stood on parent’s backs.

The High Confessor dipped the kylix into the water. It was deceptive in how much it held. Despite being so wide, it held only a small cup full of water. The High Confessor carefully passed it off to Nor.

“Nor!” Thunder called, breaking the reverent silence. “I just have to ask, are you sure this is smart?”

“I said trust me,” Nor replied. “You don’t usually say that unless there is risk. I am not sure it is smart. But what has actually been smart when it comes to here. Perhaps this holds answers. I do this of my own accord. I believe this holds answers to our questions.”

Nor slipped the bowl to his lips and carefully drank every drop. He took a deep breath in and stumbled. The High Confessor’s magic caught the kylix and a Zealot caught Nor. They had done this before.

 


	36. Night Mage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK 2: PART 6: CLOAK AND DAGGER  
> Full Story's Chapter 63
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1 or 33.

Special Note:

This Chapter has Music. The photo in the background did inspire some imagery. For the best experience, read it while playing this in the background.

[Memoirs of the Forgotten](https://youtu.be/24GvexmKVto) - By Krale   
Picture by [ **wlop**](https://www.deviantart.com/wlop)  
-[Picture 1](https://www.deviantart.com/wlop/art/dawn2-678661963)  
-[Picture 2](https://www.deviantart.com/wlop/art/North-529723856)  
-[Picture 3](https://www.deviantart.com/wlop/art/Connection-746661664)

* * *

 

Nor opened his eyes. He was aware he was not where he was. Everything was dark. There was no color. Things finally came into focus. He was on a low hill. The wind was whipping around him and he could feel the sand it carried with it scraping against his coat.

A noise behind him caused Nor to turn around. Everything was so real. He was where he saw he was. Where it was, he didn’t know. But he knew what he saw and felt.

A young Unicorn Filly was walking by. Stumbling against the wind. There was no cloak or clothes to protect her. Although there was no color, Nor knew her coat was like the pale moon and her mane was a pale blue. She was too young to have a Cutie Mark.

“Free,” The wind said. “Released from pain. My child, my beloved Night Mage, listen to my words. Listen to my salvation. I am what was supposed to be.”

“I am here,” Night Mage said, stumbling. “Listening.”

Her voice was soft, strong, and joyful.

“You heard my call when nopony else did. Why?”

“Because I can hear, not see. I rely on it. I must trust it. My magic can help me not run into things, but sound has always been my friend. My protector.”

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes. Care for me. There is nopony else to care for me. That is why I followed your voice. It is calm, while the others screech and scream.”

“Take five more steps.”

Night Mage confidently took each one.

“Turn to your right and then take three more. Turn to your left and dig.”

Night Mage’s hoof struck something. Her horn glowed, moving something aside. Night Mage grabbed the object and pulled, falling back. Something wet and sloushy landed on her.

“What is this?”

“Chaos. One who fought for me and has come back to me. Pull the bag off. There is food inside. And water.”

Night Mage drank the water and opened the package of food. She felt around the bag.

“What is this round thing?”

“He was carrying a Seed. One to be planted to uproot the evil that caused this war.”

Nor knew what it had to be. A Balefire egg. He looked around and began to see more carnage of war among the wind.

“Carry it with you, and I will make you strong. It will not be easy, but I will guide you.”

Everything faded black and he found himself standing next to a slightly older Night Mage, but still no Cutie Mark. They were facing a group of ponies, battered and torn. Etching a life out of the ruins. Night Wind had a tattered white cloak on, covering her face.

“Please,” She said. “I am tired and worn. There is no pony alive to care for me. I live by myself, listening to the Wind speak. I need food and rest.”

“Why do you cover your face?” A stallion gruffly asked. He had a long piece of rebar ready.

“I am blind. My eyes scare ponies. I do not want to be another nightmare in the dark for you.”

A mare stepped out of the group and walked toward them. “Let me see dear. I am a Unicorn like you. Perhaps I can help. I am an optometrist. Not much use anymore.”

“You may remove my hood,” Night Mage said. “But I was born blind and the best doctors in Canterlot couldn’t do anything. Nopony anywhere could. I am truly blind.”

The cloak was removed, exposing her blind eyes. But unlike when Nor first saw her, there was a golden lock dancing in her blue mane.

“You poor dear. How have you lived so long out here? May I hug you?”

“Yes,” Night Mage said. He voice was still happy. Understanding. Loving.

She was brought into a tight hug. “What happened to your parents?”

“We were in Fillydelphia. My sister wanted to ride the roller coaster. I didn’t mind. My family couldn’t do things normal families would. I wanted her to ride it more than she did. It all happened so fast. The explosion and then silence.”

“I woke up and they were dead like so many others. They were cold and stiff, but I know what my family feels like. So I listened. I do not know how long it has been since then. But I listened and followed the wind. It taught me things. Magic. It led me to water and food, and now it has led me here.”

“Dear, that was two years ago. You have been wandering alone all these years?”

“I don’t trust her!” A stallion called. “It is a trap.”

“She actually is blind, Rhythm.”

“I get it. That is what the last place said. I will listen and find another place.”

Nor was impressed at the joy she had. He voice never wavered. It didn’t convey fear, or any ill will. It was the same, soft, strong, and joyful voice.

“Come on dear,” The mare said. “Lets get you inside.”

“Wait!” Night Mage said, stopping. “Something isn’t right. I know you can’t hear it, but something isn’t right.”

Nor heard a stone flip over. It was a long was away from them in the ruins. He was not hearing it with his ears alone.

Night Mage turned around to face the ruins behind her. “Come out! I know you are there. Why won’t you leave me alone!”

Three big unicorns stepped out a ways away. “Because you carry something we want.”

“You can’t have the Seed! She gave it to me!”

The Unicorns addressed the ponies. “We don’t care about you and won’t harm you. We want what she calls the Seed and that is all. We will be on our way.”

“Come and get it then,” Night Mage yelled, setting herself in a fighting stance. “I am sick of you stalking me. You can’t kill me and you know it!”

“It’s useless to you. Just give it up. You don’t even know what it is or what it can do.”

“Just because I am blind does not mean I am deaf, dumb, or stupid!”

Nor heard things shift and the Wind spoke. “Breath. Think hard for a shield. Lift the stone around you like we trained and let them loose. You know where they are. Protect us.”

The stones around Night Mage slowly levitated up. She yelled, releasing them in a fury on the targets. One dove for cover but the stones punched right through it. Another put up a shield, yet the stones just slipped right through. The third opened fire with the split second he had left. Night Mage put up a shield that stopped the bullets.

Night Mage dropped to her knees, exhausted. She was picked up by the mare and brought into the group.

Nor was taken to another stamp in time. It was another place he didn’t recognize. This one was in a city that still was together, somewhat. He could smell the salt on the air and there was the sound of seagulls. Nor had no way to know that is what seagulls sounded like, he just knew.

Night Mage was older. A young mare. She wore a white cloak with gold trimming and a gold clasp. It was up like she usually had it. The Mare who had helped her was with them.

“I don’t buy your filth,” A grumpy Earth Pony growled. “You defile the Goddesses with your tongue!”

“You can not see what is right in front of you,” Night Mage replied in her normal voice. It hadn’t changed with age. “You can not hear what is right beside you. Who is really the blind one?”

“You spout nonsense and your mother there needs to correct you!”

“She is not my mother,” Night Mage calmly replied. “My family died when the spells were unleashed. When the land was reminded what it meant to be free. Jeweled Tear is a friend. A sister. She helps me, but I am not helpless.”

“Let her babble on,” Another mare said. “Let the two of them waste their breath.”

“Go,” Night Mage said to Jeweled Tear. “Find work. I will talk to any who will listen.”

Jeweled Tear left to find work in the city. Night Mage walked over to a fountain that had ceased working. There was still water in it and benches to sit on.

“I wouldn’t drink that,” A young Unicorn stallion warned. Nor could tell that his mane was a dark ice blue and that under his thick clothes was a burgundy coat. The clothes were covered in gray dust.

“It may not spout water like it used to, but its still connected. It is bad water. Tainted by radiation.”

“It does me no harm,” Night Mage replied. “Thank you though.”

Night Mage levitated a cup out from her bag and filled it with water. She drank the sweet liquid. Nor could feel it quench her thirst.

“You really did just drink that?” He asked coming over.

“Of course,” Night Mage smiled. She pulled her hood back “Like I said, that stuff does me no harm.”

“I am inclined to believe you,” He smiled back. “Your coat and mane look better than anypony else. It is like the poisons have not touched you.”

“They don’t,” Night Mage giggled. “Didn’t you listen when I spoke. The real mother of Equestria speaks to me. The wind is her voice. I am blessed by her kiss and safe from all that harms and that try to bind her.”

“I’m Spiral. I make pottery as a living. Its a useful skill that keeps me fed. Ponies need bowls and plates. Cups too. Metal goes to other things. More important things. But clay, clay isn’t good for building houses, or walls. It makes poor bullets and can’t hold up a bridge. But clay makes good tableware. I even make a good spoon.”

Night Mage giggled. “Show me a spoon. Let me feel it and how it is different from my metal one here.”

“Alright. Let me go get one. But you know, that spoon is actual silver. It will sell for 20 caps here. Easily. My spoons only cost 2.”

Spiral returned with a spoon. He also brought a bowl, plate and cup.

“A spoon can hold liquid and pin. All you really need is a spoon and I knife. I can not make knives, but I can provide you with everything else.”

Night Mage held the spoon. It was wide and deep. Much deeper than a metal spoon. It had to be in order to give it strength. Its handle was softer; a smooth curve.

“You make a really good spoon,” Night Moon said. “Solid and sturdy. This wont break easily.”

“Thank you. I was training to be a master sculptor, but that obviously is useless.”

Night Mage let out a giggle.

Spiral got serious. “You said your family died in the attack. Was that what made you blind?”

“No,” Night Mage replied. “Ponies automatically assume that. I was blind before. From birth. It is why I listen so well. I had to in order to get around. My magic helps, but it is not perfect. I do not rely on it. It is tiring.”

“What is your Cutie Mark?” Spiral asked. “I know it’s blunt. Mine is a vase with three dots in a triangle on it. Those dots are my mark. My signature I put on all of my pieces. Yes, even the spoons.”

Night Mage let out a laugh and then sighed. “I was so young when everything happened. I listened and followed the Wind for two years. That is when I met Jeweled Tear. Its been another year at least. Bouncing around. Ponies only tolerate me for so long.”

“So, you don’t have one?”

“Not yet. It will come. The Wind will tell me when it happens.”

“Where did your sister go? Wait, you said she was your sister, but you said they all died.”

Night Mage laughed a bit. “Yes, they died. Jeweled Tear is a sister in heart, in mind, in spirit. And she went to go find work. We need to live and eat.”

“Come on, I know where she can find work. Nopony knows Strut could use help. He doesn’t talk much.”

“Wait, she will return when called,” Night Mage said, not letting him lead her away.

Night Mage took a deep breath and then whispered, “Come. I have somepony you need to meet.”

Her horn never glowed, but there was magic in her words.

“Okay,” Spiral said trying to figure out what to talk about. “What do you want your Cutie Mark to represent?”

“I don’t know,” Night Mage shrugged.

“What are you doing?” Spiral asked, as she was frozen, head cocked to the side.

“Your name,” Night Mage said. “It’s not Spiral. Not your given name. No. Your given name is much sweeter. Softer. Prettier. Musical.”

“And what is the Wind, is it, telling you?”

Night Mage giggled. “It says it’s Veiled Harmony. A perfect name for the heart I see. A beautiful name.”

“That is way creepier than your eyes,” Spiral chuckled. “I never like my name. It just never flowed into my ears as right. So Spiral was given to me. I used to draw spirals in the dirt. Or really, on anything.”

“You have a way about you that exposes ponies. You know things you should not. You see things that can not be seen. You are a soothsayer. A speaker of truth.”

“I just listen,” Night Mage sighed. “It gets boring and worse, it weighs on me. Knowing but not being able to tell. There is only so much one can say, and there is even less one should say. But there is no Cutie Mark in that.”

Spiral put his hoof on her shoulder. She jumped from the unexpected touch, but let it stay. “They say the truth will set you free.”

“Sure, but ponies do not want to listen.”

“Jeweled Tear listened. I am listening. Others listen but do not do anything with it. Truth can be ugly. It brings light to the shadows. It forces one to account for your actions. It also inspires you to be better.”

“So, I guess I am asking, do you want to inspire ponies?”

Night Mage let out a chuckle. “I do. I want to light up the world and let them know the truth about Balefire. About her gift. He love. That she sets us free! I want to be that light in the dark. I am trying, but.”

“No buts,” Spiral stated. “No buts. The world is a big place. You will try in one place, and fail. But others will listen. Where have you tried?”

“Well, this is the second place I have been able to speak fully. The first was where I met Jeweled Tear. The rest kick us out or block our entrance.”

“This is a big place. Most ponies haven’t even heard your message. Your light still has plenty of places to shine right here.”

Night Mage shivered. A great big shiver.

“Light.” She panted. “Candle. Dark. Speak. Truth. Unveil.”

Spiral caught her as she collapsed.

“What happened?” Jeweled Tear asked running up.

She had been watching off to the side, letting them talk.

“I don’t know. We were just talking. Then she started shivering.”

Night Mage gasped back to life, sitting up. Her head collided with Spiral’s.

“Thanks,” Night Mage panted. “Thanks for showing me the light.”

“What?” Spiral groaned.

Night Mage pulled back her cloak to reveal her flank. A single candle with a flame.

“Well,” Spiral stammered. “I just helped spin you in the right direction. To tell yourself what you really wanted.”

“You called for me?” Jeweled Tear asked, unsure what else to say.

“Yes Sister. Spiral here said he knows of work.”

“Right,” Spiral nodded. “Let me show you. Strut never asks for help, but he needs it. I help when I can.”

They moved to some mountain or hill. It was steep, but the rocks provided plenty of climbing platforms. There was light from a campfire or two down the slope. Night Mage was not climbing it alone. Spiral was with her. She was ahead of him and knew where every rock and stone was.

“I didn’t say I didn’t believe you,” Spiral said gasping for air. “I said its hard to follow a blind Unicorn who is climbing a mountain faster and easier than you are. It is hard enough following anypony who is blind. We like our sight and to know what is happening.”

“Stop wasting your breath. The Wind called you to join me for a reason. Let’s hurry up.”

Night Mage was at a wall. There was no way for her to get up without seeing. Her horn was glowing, searching, but it was no use. Spiral caught up to her.

“All I need to do is boost you up.” Spiral said. “After I catch my breath. Then you will lay down on your belly and extend your hoof. I can grab it and you can help pull me up.”

“Okay,” Night Mage said. “I trust you.”

Everything worked according to plan and they were on the top of the plateau. Bones and metal scraps were scattered about. A creek was running through the area.

Night Mage immediately bolted forward to her destination. She expertly dashed around or jumped over the obstacles until she came to container. She ripped it upon and pulled out a round object like she had found when the Wind first called her.

“Another Seed,” She marveled. “Gaze upon it. I have shown nopony the first Seed.”

“What? Sorry,” Spiral said. “I was examining the clay here. It is prime clay. But that, that is beautiful.”

Spiral joined her side. “May I hold it?”

Night Mage nodded and carefully passed it off to him.

“It tingles,” Spiral said. “Like radiation.”

Night Mage took it back and wrapped it in cloth before slipping it into her bag.

“Yes, it would. It is one of her seeds. To be planted when the time comes.”

“Does it tingle when you hold it?”

“I feel warmth, hope.”

“Right, you are blessed. I am not.”

“You said clay?”

“Oh, well the clay by the creek is good material for making pottery. But we have more than enough for our group.”

Night Mage moved towards the sound of the creek. She drew out her cup to get some water. As she dipped it in, she smacked it into a rock. It shattered.”

“We can make a new one,” Spiral said warmly. “It just takes a little clay.”

Night Mage drew her bowl to use instead. The water shattered it and she sighed. She used the largest piece to get some water and drink from it.

“I am the one who keeps breaking every piece you make,” Night Mage sighed.

“Its okay. Those were made from good clay, but not the best. Not like here.”

“Then make me ones from here.”

“That would take a kiln and a long time.”

“Can you do it here?”

Spiral looked around. There was plenty he could use to make a kiln and keep a good fire going.

“Yes, but it will take hours. A lot of hours. You will have to tell Jeweled Tear we will be a while.”

Night Mage whispered to the wind. “Sister. We have more to do than realized. Make camp.”

“I am the one has been breaking most of them, I should be the one to make them.”

“We can do that,” Spiral smiled. “I can teach and guide your hooves.”

Time skipped forward until the kiln was built and a proper fire going. Nor watched as Spiral began instructing her on how to work the clay. They worked in minerals to change the color. One set green, the other yellow; just like the Seed. Night Mage was making the green ones.

“Lets start with a kylix, a special drinking bowl,” Spiral said. “If you are going to make it, lets make it special.”

Six ropes were made and then wound around each other in a spiral. They were making the same bowl he had used to drink from their pool. The bowl was glazed and then set into the kiln. Spiral took a few extra minutes to make a few more pieces. A chalice, alternating in colors. A high rimmed bowl using the same rope technique. And lastly, a small plate, again, roped.

With all of them in the kiln, Spiral settled down next to Night Mage.

“You have something to tell me?” Night Mage asked. “Something is weighing heavily on you. It has for a while.”

“Well if I do, then you already know.”

“It takes a lot to listen to somepony in that way. A deep listen. I do try and keep privacy. There is so much to hear, and most of it should not be heard by me.”

Spiral sighed, working up his courage. “Yes, well, I do. And have. It’s just… I love you and you are the most beaut.”

Night Mage threw herself at Spiral to kiss him but missed. He caught her in time before her head slammed into a rock.

“You know you are not supposed to do that,” He said softly. “You will hurt yourself, again. You are not invincible.”

“Sorry,” Night Mage whispered.

She tried to kiss him on the lips but missed. He chuckled at her frustration.

“Let me,” Spiral said guiding her head. “Let me care for you in the ways that only your other half can. Let me love you. The deepest parts of you that can not be strong.”

“Yes,” She said to him. “Yes. I saw how special you were back when we first met. I only wish that I could actually see you. I know, it is superficial and I have gotten to know the real you. Its just…”

“It would be odd if you didn’t want to see my face, even once,” Spiral said.

He guided them into a deep kiss.

Time skipped again. Their private life was of no concern to Nor. It was not a big skip. Spiral was pulling the pieces of of the kiln. They were perfectly made, shining beautifully. He let them cool a bit and then passed off the kylix they had made together to Night Mage.

“I can really feel this,” She said. “Every bump and divot. Every imperfection. It is beautiful to feel. Let us seal our union by drinking from the creek with this bowl.”

Night Mage filled the bowl and passed it to Spiral.

“Veiled Harmony, You are mine, forever,” Night Mage said. “Drink this to seal our union with eternity. You will receive her blessing, the same as I have.”

Spiral took the bowl. “I pledge my life to yours. To be yours, no matter what. Helping guide you and keep you strong. To be your eyes.”

Spiral tipped the bowl back, drinking every drop. He filled it up and passed it back to Night Mage.

“Night Mage, many call you Soothsayer, a prophetess. Others call you crazy. I call you the light of my eyes. Forever to hold your beauty. And to share in each other’s blessings. Drink this to seal our union forever.”

Night Mage drank the water and then Spiral led her into a kiss.

“That feels right. Nice. Perfect,” Night Mage sighed.

Nor was taken away from the Plateau and watched several scenes play out. Angry mobs forcing them out. Closed doors and locked gates. Other groups opened fire, knowing who they were. They traveled all of Equestria.

Along the way they picked up others, including two Balefire Phoenixes. A male and female. More ponies followed them, leaving friends and family behind. They drank from the kylix to seal their commitment. Some received the blessing, others didn’t. Foals were born and others died of old age. Sister Jeweled Tear was one of them.

Spiral wanted a foal, but Night Mage could not bare one. He loved her anyway. He never wavered in his love for her. And his eyes were always for her.

Spiral was in pain as his time was nearing the end. Night Mage was alone by his side. In her fear and anger she unleashed her magic. Two spheres were formed from clay. They were hardened and smoothed out. She touched her horn to his and a light flashed. A wisp floated from the tip of each of their horns and found a home in one of the orbs. One turned pale as the moon, the other burgundy. They were infused with their souls.

“Together we shall always be,” Night Mage cried.

Spiral held her one last time. It wasn’t the first time she had shed her tears all over him. When it was over, he faded to dust and was swept away by a sudden wind.

Night Mage continued to lead the others. None new her by Night Mage. She was Soothsayer. Mother. But not Night Mage.

The Wind spoke for the first time in many years. “I have been searching far and wide. There is a place that can accept the first Seed you found. It is called the Hollow Shades. Equestria has lost it’s grasp there. There you will be safe.”

They finally found the Hollow Shades. The first building erected was the cathedral. Night Mage christened it Harmony Cathedral. Nopony knew that Spiral’s name was actually Veiled Harmony.

Nor was now in the back, where they had set up living quarters for Night Mage. The place had not changed much over the years. Nor watched Night Mage set the two Orbs on the table and then one of the Seeds she had found.

The kylix they had made together was placed on the left side of the table, next to the burgundy sphere. The chalice, was placed on the other side. The other pieces that were made during their union had broken well before then.

“Mother Soothsayer?” A young mare said entering.

“Yes my child?”

“They are ready.”

Night Mage took a deep breath in. “And so am I. Are you ready, Silk Stream?”

“I am ready, Mother Soothsayer. The Wind has spoken to me. I know what you must do. I know I must intercede like you did. But I am to take a new name. Confessor. High Confessor. To intercede for them.”

“Good child. You know how to watch over our flock.”

Nor followed them out of the cathedral. The city was not the same. Like they had said, much of it had changed from the growth. The ponies gathered around the pool. It was clear water.

“The time has come,” Night Mage declared. “We have found and made our home. Do not mourn, but rejoice! For it is time for me to join with Balefire. I go to join our brothers and sisters who have passed before us.”

“Silk Stream is to be your intercessor. To listen to her voice and lift up yours to her. To break through this curse for you. She drinks of this water to stand before you all as witness. To take on the blessing.”

Night Mage took the kylix and dipped it into the water. Silk Stream drank the water. Night Mage unwrapped the first Seed.

“I go now, to her. But I leave my blessing, the Glow, for you to always see and have. I plant this Seed so that you will always be protected.”

Nor watched Night Mage wade into the water. She didn’t try and keep her muzzle up above the water. She didn’t try to swim or take a deep breath. She just walked under the water. A green light flashed from deep within the center of the pool.

From the flash, tendrils of Glow began to swirl out of and around until the water glowed green like Nor had first seen it.

Nor saw Silk Steam pass on the role of High Confessor to Sand Lilly. He saw every succession after that. High Confessor Mountain Promenade passed on the High Confessor role to Starry Dream.

The scenes faded slowly away into darkness.

“Nor’easter. Can you hear me?”

“Yes,” Nor replied. “I can hear you. I have heard your voice before. You were called Balefire.”

“That is my name for these generations. I am old, much older.”

“If all that you showed me is true, it has to be much older. Foundation of Equestria old.”

“You fear me?”

“I fear what you want with me. For I do not know. I listened. I drank. I saw and I felt. What more do you want?”

“You saw each generation receive the intercessor. You saw that none has experienced me like Night Mage. But not even to you have I show myself fully to.”

“You want me to carry your message back with me.”

“Your friends and family shun me and keep away the sun and moon. They block the stars from those below. They keep things unnatural.”

“I am not sure I can carry your message,” Nor sighed. “Can you guarantee that I will make it back? That any of the four of us will make it back? I can give a report and tell the others, but you know that there is too much uncertainty. Equestria seems bent on destroying us.”

“No, I can not. I will do all I can, like I taught Night Mage magic. But will you be my prophet to the Pegasus Race? However long or short it is?”

“I will. I will go. I will tell my friends and my family and strangers. All who will listen. We make it back above and they will laugh. They will say the radiation screwed with my head. I will be looked down upon, like I was hurt from below. Pitied. Then again, they are right. I drank water from a pool that is fed by a Balefire Egg. That is a lot of radiation. It will only prove them right in their eyes.”

“But, yes. I will. Night Mage was afraid, but she trusted you. I have seen and felt. I know you scientifically. I will be your prophet, Balefire.”

“Balefire serves me well. It was the name the Zebras used for the spell and their bombs. It tears apart the unnatural magic that Equestria was bound to. I was known, long long ago, as Rhea. The mother of this world. You must keep my secret.”

“I will keep them all. Anything not known, hidden, I will keep.”

“Spread my truth. Listen for my voice. And take my blessing.”

Everything grew silent and then white. Nor’s eyes fluttered and he groaned back into reality. He was looking at a mare he didn’t know.

“How long was I out?”

“Four days,” She smiled. “Your friend is still here.”

“That sounds about right.”

Nor tried to sit up but was gently pushed down.

“How has my friend been handling himself?”

“More than fine,” She smiled. “He has been causing trouble with the Zealots.”

“Causing trouble?” Nor asked, raising and eyebrow.

“To our east is an old military checkpoint. The Steel Rangers hold it. We have tried to take the supplies in there before, but have failed. We could use the radiation medications. They got the job done.”

“Right, not everypegasus is blessed,” Nor groaned.

“How do you feel?” She smiled.

“Stable. Go tell the High Confessor. I know she is concerned.”

“Alright,” She smiled.

The High Confessor came in smiling.

“Well, we have had a lot of swaying and swooning and plenty of topples. Lots of crossed eyes for a few hours, but nopony has been unconscious. Especially as long as you have.”

“I hope Thunder didn’t freak out.”

“He was concerned, but behaved. He never blamed us.”

“What about visions?” Nor asked. “Have ponies seen visions?”

“What did you see?” The High Confessor asked excited.

Nor sighed. “What didn’t I see. I saw her alone, called by the Wind. When she found the first Seed and connected with Balefire. And the second Seed. I saw her get her Cutie Mark. I saw her meet the first sister, Jeweled Tear. I saw her meet, Spiral.”

“I saw the making of the kylix, the ceremonial bowl, with her very hooves. And I saw her first kiss. Their wedding of sorts. I saw this place get built and I saw her plant the Seed in the pool. I saw her give you all the Glow. I saw the first High Confessor, Silk Stream, take her place. And then every other High Confessor ceremony after it. Even yours, when you took over for High Confessor Mountain Promenade.

The High Confessor had no words. She was shocked.

“I can answer the follow up,” Nor stated. “I have a family, a job. I can’t stay. Yeah, I saw it. Yeah, I believe it. Yeah, I will talk. But I can’t stay. I have her blessing. I will take her truth to the Pegasus Race as she has asked me to.”

“She asked you?”

“Yes,” Nor nodded. “I have accepted her blessing and will take her words to the Pegasus Race, my home. Every time they laugh at me and mock me, I will remember watching them mock Ni… Soothsayer.”

“You know the Soothsayer’s name?”

“I am not allowed to reveal the secrets given to me. Only speak what you know.”

“You know all the High Confessor’s names?”

“I know you have a list,” Nor chuckled as he listed them off. “And, bonus. During your ceremony, the Phoenixes did a beautiful fly over.”

“You really did see it all,” She stammered.

Nor just nodded.

“I know who Jeweled Tear is, the legendary first Mother to the wandering group. But Spiral.”

“I am surprised that name didn’t live on,” Nor stated. “Spiral was one of the others. Third to join I think.”

“Oh, you mean Father Clay. He worked the dirt and made pottery for the group to use. Metal was valuable. Still is. But back then, ponies were hoarding it more than they were now. When they could, he would sell them and trade for food and goods. Whatever they needed.”

“I never saw that,” Nor stated. “I knew he worked with the clay and that he made those items. I knew he was important.”

“He is where we got the Father from. Many times, that role falls to the husband of the High Confessor. And they focus on pottery. The Foals make it and learn our heritage. Among the other school things they need to learn. It makes them feel good and have purpose.”

“That is an amazing idea. Just don’t be afraid to call more than one Father, or Mother. It can take a few to lead the foals at times. They are a hoof full.”

“There has been more than one at a time?”

“And High Confessor has not always been mares. You know that lineage, you figure that out.”

“I can’t believe we lost those.”

“You didn’t fully lose them,” Nor smiled. “I will let you sort through your records and rediscover that history. But now you know. And you might want to find out fast. I know you have not found a successor yet. And that you need to, soon.”

Nor rolled out of bed and walked out of the room. He left her to think on what he had said. As he walked outside, his presence was noticed. Mostly because they had seen the High Confessor head inside. There was plenty of talking between ponies. He couldn’t hear what they were saying about him.

Nor walked up to the pool and looked into it’s depths. Somewhere down there might be a Balefire Egg. It might have been detonated when the Seed was buried. If it was still there, it was safe. Safe enough.

“Is it gone?” Nor whispered to the Wind.

There was no response so he walked over to the cathedral. Thunder met him at the doors, helmet off.

“It is good to see you awake,” Thunder smiled.

“It is good to be up. But I haven’t exactly been asleep, to me.” Nor chuckled. “I heard you had some fun.”

“I made myself useful,” Thunder grinned. “But we can talk later. You are obviously trying to do something. And I have never been inside. Out of reverence. These ponies are nice, but I have a chill in my bones. Especially approaching here.”

“It is okay,” Nor smiled.

The High Confessor had caught up to him. Nor walked into the Cathedral and to the back. He looked at the table.

“What is it?” The High Confessor asked.

“I just saw these placed here,” Nor replied. “That is all.”

Not picked up the kylix. On the underside, the yellow spirals had a divot in them, making three triangles. Veiled Harmony’s mark. He had made the yellow ropes. He set it down and checked the chalice. It bore the mark underneath.

Nor gingerly picked up the moon yellow orb. The High Confessor gasped. Nopony had touched them since they were placed there. Nor felt the warm hum. He set it down in the same spot and picked up the burgundy one. It too had a warm hum. The hum was different from the yellow one.

He set it down and focused on the Seed. He dared to pick it up.

“Do you know what this is?” Nor asked. “Any of it?”

“No,” The High Confessor stated. “Relics. Connected to the Soothsayer. She owned them all. The bowl has always been for drinking water during the ritual. The others we know nothing about. The only thing on that table ever touched or moved, until now, was the ceremonial bowl.”

“They are all beautiful relics. Keep them here, safe. They have their purpose. Time will let that purpose be known. Are the Phoenixes still here?”

“Yes,” The High Confessor smiled. “The roost on the top of the Cathedral.”

“I hope I can see them,” Nor replied. “Outside a vision.”

“I can take you up to the top where their roost is. Right now if you wish. They may not be there. They have to hunt for food after all.”

“That would be wonderful. Because, I know it’s not late, but we need to head back to our outpost where the rest of the group is. I think tonight has to be our last night here.”

“Well, I could not ask for a better stay than what you have had. You have experienced us to the greatest degree possible. And taught us some lost information.”

The hatch opened to the roof. There was not much to stand on. It was there for emergency repairs, that was all. The nest was there, but only one Phoenix sat beside it.

“That would be Sparkling Might,” The High Confessor said. “He is a real sight to see. So regal. So elegant. And Powerful. He has been known to aid us the few times we have come under attack. Star Iris is the female. I do not know where she is.”

Nor just marveled at the beauty and the power of the creature. Few could match it, if any. It was green and gold, changed by the Balefire. But it lost nothing when it was compared to the unchanged Phoenixes. Nor’s studies had gone over the birds.

A screech came from above them and Star Iris circled down, diving at them. Nor held still and she pulled up, gently landing on his back.

“Nopony has had physical contact with them in ages,” The High Confessor marveled.

“Eh, us winged guys like to stick together,” Nor replied.

He was face to face with the Phoenix. “I wish I could take you above. They would kill you and me for it. You belong below here, watching over these ponies, for now.”

Star Iris flapped over to Sparkling Might. Two chicks popped up from the nest. The High Confessor gasped. They had not known they had laid eggs.

“Bright Radiance,” Nor called.

One of the chicks hopped over to him. Nor extended his hoof and the chick hopped on.

“And Swift Shimmer,” Nor smiled. The other chick joined her brother.

“Important names?” The High Confessor asked.

“Important, yes. Just like their parents.” Nor took a deep breath. “They were the Soothsayer’s family. Before the bombs fell. I just know it. The vision never gave that information. I just, listened.”


	37. Back to Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK 2: PART 6: CLOAK AND DAGGER  
> Full Story's Chapter 64
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1 or 33.

Ruby Snow sat in the Captain’s chair, enjoying the show as the frozen land below moved below. The Buttercup was broadcasting the same message on loop.

“Farmers of the Norther Farming District. The is Captain Ruby Snow. The Enclave has declared this ice storm a State of Emergency. We care about you. We care about all of our citizens. We come bearing coats and blankets for your use. Check your local gathering places for more information. Nothing like this storm has ever been recorded. This is for your safety.”

It was as friendly of a message as he could broadcast. The Buttercup was not the only ship heading out. The Red Dawn was hours behind, heading towards the center of the district. The Monitor Lord Clove was steaming along out to the eastern side of the district. Each Net Layer was coming out behind one of the ships. There was another wave of ships coming from the Second Fleet bringing more support. The First was ‘too busy’ in the south.

“Ruby, we are 20 minutes out,” Bronze Valve said.

“Wonderful,” Ruby smiled. “I do wonder if they have spare cherries. A taste of home.”

The shell from where they were parked was still there and holding strong.

“I want to park there,” Ruby Snow stated. “Ready weapons.”

“Bringing the secondary battery online,” Bronze Valve said. “Coming to a full stop. Adjusting heading and bringing gun Number 7 on target.”

“Number 7?” Ruby Snow groaned. “Really?”

“We are too close to use anything else,” Bronze Valve reminded Ruby Snow.

“Fine,” Ruby Snow spit. “Target and fire.”

“Target lock failed. Targeting manually.”

Bronze Valve let three explosive rounds go from side gun 7. Each one slammed into the bottom of the ice shell, crumbling it.

“That felt good, didn’t it?” Ruby Snow asked.

“Yes it did,” Bronze Valve chuckled. “And now they are flooding out because of your stupidity.”

“Bah! Park it at the same spot. It was too good to lose.”

Bronze Valve rolled his eyes and brought the Buttercup into land as requested. The ramp was unlocked and lowered manually from the cargo bay. If it was dropped down on the ice with the automatic system, it could damage it. Ice against steel, one would break.

“I’m going to bed,” Bronze Valve declared as he left.

Ruby Snow giddily slid down the ramp as it finished lowering, hopping off onto the ice in front of the pegasi.

“I’m back!” He declared. “And I have a lot of gear!”

“Very flashy,” Deke said cracking up. “You had way to much fun planning this.”

“Can you blame me?” Ruby Snow asked.

“Yes,” Little said rolling her eyes.

Black was on top of the business. “Lets get these coats distributed here so we can move the Buttercup to the meeting hall for better distribution.”

Ruby Snow was ready for that. A locker was sent sliding down the ramp. Every coat fit each individual perfectly.

“Let’s get everypony in and we can set up at the meeting hall,” Ruby Snow said. “Even the little one. It is warm inside. Nice and warm.”

They scrambled up into the Buttercup.

“Come on Cobalt,” Dream Catcher coxed.

Cobalt was frozen at the bottom of the ramp. A coat was at his hooves.

“Come on colt!” Ruby Snow said. “We are not scary.”

Ruby Snow took a few steps down the ramp.

“Wait, I know your face. Oath. Cobalt Oath. Second Conclave. Never invited you back. Surprised.”

“I was only a consultant for this district,” Cobalt anxiously said, trying to cover nothing up.

“So what. Get in here before you freeze over and I can chip your tail off and then pin it back on your ass!”

“Don’t be stubborn!” Dream Catcher said frustrated. “Just get in. They don’t care. We have been over this.”

Cobalt sighed and grabbed the jacket. He rushed up the ramp and it closed behind him.

“Let me give you all the grand, but short, tour!” Ruby Snow declared.

“I’ve got the bridge,” Little said. “You, Deke, can have weapons.”

“Cool!” Deke said, jumping after her.

“You guys have a treat,” Ruby Snow smiled. “Best ship in the fleet! Maybe. Still, the most fun. The main gun battery is impressive. If you do not want to join the tour, Lavender Mist will take you to the nice and warm lounge.”

Everypony went on the tour. Dream Catcher had to drag Cobalt along. It wasn’t long before they got to the small bridge and crowded in. Deke was in the Captain’s chair and grinning.

“What is going on?” Ruby Snow groaned.

Deke chuckled. “Little over worked the engines and we almost spun. Now I am in charge.”

“Yeah, and now I am here. OUT!”

Deke hopped out and bounded over to the navigation terminal. He preferred it over the weapons terminal. “Little, drop the right engine by 2%, increase torque by .245 on the main transmission.”

A bang sounded out on the right side of the ship. “Is that gun 7?”

“I think so,” Little replied. “Locking down now.”

Little sighed. “Lock down failed. It requires a manual lock.”

“Damn it Captain,” Deke swore. “You know 7 doesn’t work!”

Ruby Snow chuckled. “Bronze Valve chose the gun. I would have used the main battery.”

“I take it back,” Deke chuckled. “The main battery was a worse idea.”

“You better. The Captain deserves a better Lieutenant than that.”

“Also known as, I suck?”

“Now you are learning,” Little grinned.

Deke straightened up. “Little, what is your tactical read out?”

Little typed on the terminal for a minute. “Second battery is half online? Primary battery is locked and loaded?”

“Its not responding here,” Deke said panicking. “Heading to the weapons terminal.”

“What is going on?” Ruby Snow asked.

“Not sure,” Little stated.

“Take the Buttercup up two miles to safe handling height,” Deke said.

“I can’t lock the system down,” Little said. “Moving to Yellow Alert!”

“What is going on?” Lance asked.

“Technical trouble,” Deke said getting up.

“You have the bridge,” Little told Ruby Snow.

Deke tossed Little her coat and they headed out of the bridge. Their first job was the main battery. They had a skeleton crew that was very tired from the trip. They were going to do it on their own.

The main battery required them to disconnect the magazine and then remove the armed rounds. Little took care of the magazine, Deke was forced to open the breach of the guns and drag the heavy rounds out of each action. They were longer than he was.

They had two more cannon batteries to take off line and then 12 side guns. They worked together flawlessly to shut each one down and lock them all in place. They had no reason to have any guns loaded.

“Took you long enough,” Ruby Snow grumbled as they got back to the bridge. Everypony was still there.

“Damn it!” Little swore. “I hate working with you Deke.”

Ruby Snow just chuckled.

“We should have seen a test coming after our, time off,” Deke chuckled. “Especially since he used the guns.”

“Using them was an added bonus,” Ruby Snow chuckled. “You both did better than expected.”

Little pushed two buttons and sent the Buttercup into a spin out for several rotations before she pulled it back into alignment.

Ruby Snow was grumbling after she got him with the spin out.

“You are scaring our guests,” Ruby Snow reminded them.

“You set us up for a Yellow Alert,” Deke shot back. “Besides, we are coming up on our landing. And we are not the first ones here.”

“Crew count?” Ruby Snow asked.

“I’m counting nine,” Little reported.

“Deke, get topside and get this baby set down safely.”

“Yes Sir!” Deke said jumping up.

Deke grabbed the landing gear, popped open a top hatch and dashed to where the could safely launch from. He didn’t mess around, dropping straight down to land.

“Order Sir?” The Chief Petty Officer asked.

“Direct the landing,” Deke replied tossing out gear. Hats with flashers were tossed our, brightly colored vests strapped on over their cloaks and guide lights put on.

The nine of them fanned out, covering all the angles of the Buttercup. Deke and the Chief Petty Officer stayed in view of the bridge. It was Deke’s job to guide the Buttercup in to a safe landing on what little area the had. It was also his job to make sure ponies stayed clear.

The bridge had to rely on Deke and he had to rely on the crew. The Chief Petty Officer could have done it in his sleep twice as fast, but he was on standby, making sure it went according to the plan and that Deke learned it correctly.

The Buttercup touched down and they already had Little ready to lower the ramp. They began to move boxes and lockers down. More farmers were coming in, led by the crew.

“Lunar!” Rain Jubilee called out, dashing down the ramp to meet her daughter.

A newborn foal’s cry pierced the air.

“Is that?”

“Yes Mom,” Lunar Harvest said hugging here. “Ice Tempest here decided the storm was the right time to make her entrance. We are fine.”

“Ice Tempest? She is so precious.”

“Named because she came at the very heart of the Ice storm. This legendary ice storm. But she has already proven to be a hoof full. The storm is in her blood.”

Buck brought a coat over and helped Lunar Harvest into it while Rain Jubilee held her other grandfoal. Ice Tempest was well named, not just for the storm. Her coat looked like the ice that covered their farms, and her mane was pure white. Almost pure white. You could pick out the odd colored black hair here our there easily.

“She is gorgeous,” Early Blossom said coming over to them.

With the Harvests, neither had met the other’s foal. Most there gathered around to meet the two new members of their community.

“Both are beautiful,” A mare said. “Both show the Turnip house’s strong bold coat and mane coloring. Always so crisp.”

“Wait,” another said. “Early Blossom didn’t carry Shadow Heart. Cherry Blossom did. But she strike a very good resemblance to Shadow.”

The mares traded glance. They were afraid to officially put two and two together.

Deke rolled his eyes. There was no denying it now.

“I know you all are not dumb,” Deke declared. “And its well below freezing. For all our sakes lets just dispel any rumors. Yeah, Shadow had to donated his umm, stuff, for Cherry Tart. He couldn’t do it for Early Blossom for obvious reasons.”

“Its a simple procedure that Shadow had nothing to do other than, donate. Simple. Done. None of you would help out and Shadow is a great pony, physically, mentally, and personally. I got to see and know all three sides of him.”

“So when it comes to Early Blossom, you will see little half mes running around because Shadow suggested me and the two of them asked me. I said yes because it was important to Shadow. I am a great pick for obvious reasons. Getting to know them was a lucky bonus and I am even more honored to be asked.”

“Shadow or Early Blossom or Cherry Tart did nothing wrong. Only good, honorable choices. All that matters is that they are raised right, as a family. Their parents are Early Blossom and Cherry Tart. Shadow will probably be a special uncle or something.”

“Special uncle sounds right, even for you,” Early Blossom smiled.

They were happy it was out in the open, and that Deke was handling it.

“No,” Deke grinned. “You don’t want me to be a special uncle. Half mes would naturally flock to me and we would rule the world!”

“You are so fully of it,” Little said pushing Deke.

“At least I know it,” Deke chuckled. “Now lets get out of this cold! More prepackaged food is coming and I hear firelogs are also on that list. Enough to last you years of this weather!”

“Firelogs?” Buck asked.

“Right, you guys use wood. If we want a fire, for looks or warmth, we use composite logs. Wood chips and sawdust that can’t be used to produce anything are bound together by resin and such. They burn well, smell nice, create good heat.

“Since most of the community elders are here,” Ruby Snow called. “Yes, logs are coming. A lot. More cold weather clothing as well. The Enclave is going to be expanding the electricity grid out here for heat, especially for the little ones. We have a good amount of space heaters with us to help fight the cold for the foals like Shadow Heart and Ice Tempest. Your grid can handle their small electricity use.”

“Telephones would be very useful,” Black said. “More of us could make unscheduled meetings and it would make harvest a lot faster and smoother.”

“Exactly what I was thinking,” Ruby Snow smiled. “I know you don’t think TVs a good to own, but Telephones, yes.”

“They are a fun novelty,” Lance chuckled. “But they are not bad or evil. They have their uses. We never will let our families get centered around them. We would have to afford them to start.”

The ponies laughed, leaving the soldiers shaking their heads.

Most of the farms had come and gotten gear and some prepared emergency food. Every crew member was back. Anything extra was left at the meeting haul. Deke and the Chief Petty Officer were the last in.

The crew brought with them gifts from the farms. Fresh food. As fresh as it could be frozen as it was. Gifts to show their appreciation for all that the soldiers did. Not just during the harvest, but after as they cared for their iced over farms. They often risked their lives in the blistering cold to secure the homes. Despite having no training, they leaped at the chance to do any job necessary.

“Everything is ready,” Deke announced as he came into the lounge. The only pony not there was Cobalt Oath. He had to head back to El Nino.

“I guess that is our cue,” Buck said standing up. “The Turnips won’t take care of themselves.”

“Will they spoil soon?” Ruby Snow asked.

“No,” Buck said shaking his head. “Not with this weather.”

“Then stay,” Ruby Snow said, beckoning with his wing. “Stay with your family in the only house than can handle this many ponies.”

“Come on,” Early Blossom smiled. “If you are feeling antsy, we have more cherries to take care of as well. Lets not split where Mom and Dad want to be in this cold.”

Buck didn’t need any more convincing.

“Deke,” Ruby Snow said.

Deke was already gone, but he yelled down the corridor. “Taking us out!”

Ruby Snow, Lavender Mist, Little and Deke were invited to stay another night. One last night. They had more than enough blankets.

“Did you steal us extra blankets?” Red asked as another locker full of them was brought down the ramp.

“I would not do that in an emergency,” Ruby Snow assured him. “I might have taken on a personal locker full of them for here, but nothing emergency.”

“Personal, got it,” Red chuckled.

“We are allowed some personal belongings,” Ruby Snow continued. We were at our safe weight limit, but one extra wasn’t a problem. Besides, none of what we carried weighed that much. We didn’t have enough room to hit our operational limit for the stuff we were carrying.”

“You don’t have to continue explaining it,” Red laughed. “Especially since Cobalt isn’t here. He doesn’t fully get how we work the system. Things are black and white with him. It has it’s good points to it, but…”

“Too rigid can backfire and be painful,” Ruby Snow finished.

They settle back in the living room. Deke and Little still had to share a blanket. They were finally less awkward about it.

“Grandma Cherry Tart,” Ruby Snow said. “If you want, we can take you to your sister now, or swing back later.”

“Lets make it a bit later dear,” Grandma Cherry Tart replied. “Make sure my expertise isn’t needed as the winter goes.”

“Alright,” Ruby Snow smiled.

“But, we had a deal. Everything went south when the storm hit, but I’ve got cherries for you and the crew. It’s not a barrel full, not by a long shot. But I’ve got some canned cherries and jams set up for you as well.”

“Thank you,” Ruby Snow smiled. “Thank you very much.”

“I wish I could hold up our deal better,” Grandma Cherry Tart stated.

“To me, the deal was off as soon as this became a State of Emergency,” Ruby Snow replied. “Your safety matters way more.”

“And that Sir,” Red smiled. “Is why we appreciate it all the more. You are one of the few who can grasp our way of life. You know when to call for a State of Emergency. And its already been a big help. We never would have thought to call for aid. It was amazing you came at the right time.”

“Equestria sent you here for a reason,” Grandma Cherry Tart smiled.

“And Little,” Cherry Tart said. “I’ve got a few jars of canned cherries set aside for you and your sister, and a can of jam as well. I wish we could do more to thank you all, but its going to be a bumpy year.”

“Its almost dinner time,” Early Blossom stated. “I guess we should try these emergency rations. At least to get a feel for them.”

Deke gagged. “I hate those field rations. We were on them longer than I want to remember in basic.”

Ruby Snow’s laughter overpowered the room. “They do not give those K-Rations to civilians. That would be cruel. These are E-Rations and a lot better.”

“Of course they feed us worse,” Deke chuckled. “And that is why we stopped in the first place. They should really let the public know how bad our K-Rations are. They won’t complain about food after that.”

“Why are they called K or E rations? Yellow asked.

Ruby Snow was the only one who knew. “Each letter is used to designate a type of food. C is basic mess hall food. D is Cloudship food. E is emergency rations. That has a reason behind it’s letter. K is just where it is at in development. It is a later type of field ration. G, H, I, and J have been discontinued.”

“L is Cloudship deployment rations. Deke hasn’t been on a Cloudship long enough to have to try them. We were eating them on our way back to and from here because we didn’t have the staff for the kitchen. That is why we carry them. They is no difference except the letter so that they logistically get where they need to go.”

Being out in the cold like they were took a toll on their bodies. They fell asleep early. Little snuggled up again Deke as she fell asleep. Deke kept telling himself it was for warmth, but he wasn’t so sure that was the case.


	38. Wager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK 2: PART 6: CLOAK AND DAGGER  
> Full Story's Chapter 65
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1 or 33.

Olive Pit walked up into the headquarters headquarters building. His troop request had been filled. Instead of each reporting to him directly at the Squad Barracks, Olive Pit had received a call right after breakfast that they were all there and waiting for him. That was Nova’s doing. He had no idea that Nova had made that odd decision or why.

The receptionist immediately pointed him to the hallway. It was a short hallway that only lead into the large multipurpose room.

Olive Pit closed the door before surveying everything. There were 13 ponies in the room, all wearing their dress uniforms. He had only requested 7. They had snapped to attention when he entered. Each one was pristine and on point down to the tiniest detail.

“At ease,” Olive Pit order as he approached them.

“Welcome. Three of you know me. I am Second Lieutenant Olive Pit. I am the officer in charge of Aerial Combat Unit 0, the Combat Medics. I was not aware you were here until I was called a short while ago.”

Staff Sergeant Star Chaser spoke up.“Sir? Are we going to be sent to ACS for our silver wings?”

“Maybe,” Olive Pit said with a short nod. “An ACS is being planned and I want at least a full set of six to go to ACS. I will be attending the school on my own.”

“Olive Pit,” Ebony Bolt said concerned. “What if we can’t pass?”

“Sergeant Ebony Bolt, we are no longer in CMS. We will have to find a new balance for our friendship. There is a lot of change happening in Unit 0. I am the first officer they’ve had in years. Things have to be tight.”

“On ACS. I requested younger, fresher troops because you more recently went through the Aerial Combat segment in Basic and we can mold you to this role better. Go to the school and give it all you have. That is what I am asking.”

“If you do not pass, it is as it is. But as Combat Medics, we need to function and work with the Units. We have to be them as much as possible.”

“Here is the situation. We are dead until ACS or the next Basic. Our job is to be the medical team for the Squad Barracks and all 6 flight decks. When recruits do their Aerial Combat segment, we make sure to be ready and there to assist in case of emergency.”

“Outside of that, we tend the clinic in the Squad Barracks. There is a full medical unit here at headquarters that covers everywhere else. That means a lot of unproductive downtime for Unit 0. It has been running with, typically, only a single medic on duty unless something happens. I am working on finding a solution about how our time is spent. I am open to suggestions.”

Olive Pit smiled and walked over to Master Sergeant Sunset Fury. “Master Sergeant, I am thankful you were transferred here. I know you taught me in CMS, and that the instructors love their job. I only asked Colonel Nova to inquire about a transfer for you, it is wonderful to have you here.”

“I am proud to be here Lieutenant,” Master Sergeant Sunset Fury smiled. “You were a stellar soldier and officer through CMS. I was given the option to stay or come. I chose here to serve under you.”

Olive Pit smiled. “Humbling to hear. I look forward to having you under my command. I know you will do wonders here. Sergeant Major Willow needs some support. She and the rest of Unit 0 is waiting for us in the Clinic. I called for a staff meeting as soon as I received the news you were waiting for me.”

Olive Pit didn’t have to give them orders to follow him. Sunset Fury was a Master Sergeant and immediately had them moving out behind him. Olive Pit was planning on doing a large wing formation, but Sunset Fury and Star Chaser split them into two teams under their lead. Olive Pit was out front, alone.

The flight went smoothly. There was, oddly, nopony in the air or around the flight deck making for an easy landing. None of them had been to the Squad Barracks before. Olive Pit began to lead them to the clinic but was cleverly intercepted in the main hallway by Nova.

“Ah, they arrived,” Nova said, playing ignorant.

“Yes Sir, they did,” Olive Pit nodded. “Although, I only requested seven.”

Olive Pit looked at the others behind them. They were at attention and saluting.

“At ease,” Olive Pit ordered. “Colonel Nova doesn’t salute. You won’t have to salute any of the officers here so long as you show them the respect they deserve. The Squad Barracks, which also means all of the training units around it, house the ACUs. At least 80% of the ponies here are Officers.”

Nova was chuckling and the others were confused. Olive Pit sighed.

“Yes, he got to me,” Olive Pit stated. “Filly Fooler burned pony into my mind and I make mistakes every so often.”

“Like I was going to continue saying,” Olive Pit said with confidence. “When all of the ACUs and Wonderbolts are here, that means only 90% are officers.”

“Only, Sir?” Corporal Scarlet Heart asked. “You raised that from 80% to 90%.”

Olive Pit and Nova chuckled.

“Yes, the numbers go up. The ACUs require officers to lead them and encourage every member to be an officer. They take pride on their status as officers, even though most never continue past the rank of First Lieutenant.”

Razzleberry walked by and casually greeted Olive Pit and Nova. He stopped and backed up.

“Olive Pit, are they with you?”

“Yes,” Olive Pit chuckled. “They are the ones I requested transferred. Which is what I was about to ask the Colonel about. I asked for 7 and I was given 13.”

Nova smiled. “You wanted more, I looked at the numbers, and 7 still wasn’t enough. Unit 0 needs at minimum, 24. It may be expanded once we get the rest of the Units built and more ACUs trained. Unless, you don’t think you can handle 24.”

“I can handle it Sir,” Olive Pit nodded with a smile. “I just was not expecting another six. Where will they all be staying?”

Nova gave Olive Pit a folder. “In here are their temporary quarters.”

“The big building they are working on, that will be Unit 0. Unit 0 will be moved from the Squad Barracks and into it’s own building. Each member will have their own private room. You will have a training room, equipment room, some meeting and briefing rooms and such. Oh, and your office will be moved to there. Give them another week at most and it will be completely finished and furnished.”

“That will be amazing,” Olive Pit replied excited. “Us actually being in a Unit will make us like we are supposed to be, an ACU.”

“Yes. And on the subject of ACUs. All of Unit 0 will be attending ACS.”

Olive Pit took a second to think.

“Is that a direct order Sir?”

“Is there a problem?”

“No,” Olive Pit replied, shaking his head. “None of the original 0s are ready for ACS and none want to attend. They find going to ACS against being a medic. It would be too soldierly.”

Nova smiled warmly at Olive Pit. “Young one, you are an officer. A leader. The definition of what leadership is: The art of mobilizing others to want to struggle for shared aspirations. One must make them want to struggle not because of the leader, but because they see the value. Your goal is clear, now make them want to struggle for ACS and see it’s value.”

Razzleberry gave a sarcastic laugh. “Ha! I bet you 1,000 bits you can’t get them to all go to ACS, on time, on the first morning. You win only when at least 12 of them earn their Silver Wings.”

Olive Pit thought for a moment. “A 1,000 bits. That is a lot. But I think my bank account can handle this wager.”

Olive Pit looked Razzleberry in the eyes to seal the wager but Razzleberry called over Glitter who was passing by.

“Yes?” She smiled.

“Olive Pit has to have Unit 0 go to ACS. All of them. These are his new transfers. Even with them, it’s Unit 0. We are striking a wager. I do not think he can get all of them to assemble on time for day one and then have at least half pass for their Silver Wings.”

“Price?” Glitter asked grinning.

“1,000 Bits,” Razzleberry smirked.

“I’ll take that bet,” Glitter replied. “However, we need something more than bits from him now that there are two of us.”

They thought for a few minutes. It was Nova, who looked like he had checked out when the wager began, who came up with the cost.

“He has to dye his coat bright pink, mane a soft yellow and look like Scarlet Garland for three days.”

“Oh, I like that!” Glitter giggled. “I loved her in ‘A Star is Born.’”

Razzleberry chucked. “Yes, she is amazing. A great, legendary actress. But for our wager, three days is too little. I say a week.”

Olive Pit stood there for a bit. He finally quietly shrugged in agreement and walked past them. They were setting him up to succeed. The bet wasn’t about the bits or the dress up. It was being used to leverage Unit 0 into wanting to go to ACS and succeed, instead of dealing with the greater embarrassment; being unable to protect their Lieutenant from bearing their shame so publicly.

Olive Pit pushed the door to the clinic open, leading the new transfers into the clinic. The original Unit 0 members were bored and lazily waiting for his arrival.

“There you are!” Sergeant Black Burn groaned. “You said you would be late, but this is late. I have better things to do.”

“HEY!” Sunset Fury barked. “Your commanding officer just walked into the room and you bitch and moan about the time? And don’t even stand? And you are on what should be a sterile bed!Relaxed rules about saluting is one this, this is downright disrespectful!”

“And who are you to be telling me what to do?”

“I, Sergeant who is missing his name tag, am Master Sergeant Sunset Fury. I didn’t make it to Master Sergeant sitting on my ass and bitching. Especially about my commanding officer to their face. That would get you a black mark on your record anywhere else.”

“I have a spotless record,” Black Burn shot back.

“Forget spotless records,” Bright Starr said. “Why, Lieutenant, the fuck are we getting replaced? And by specialists and corporals?”

Olive Pit almost responded, but decided he was going to let the storm ride and see how things settled down. It would give him a better understanding of each one’s personalities. They were going to clash at some point. It was best if it happened with him present and overseeing it.

Star Chaser was ready to defend her new commander. “We just got transferred here. But maybe we will be replacements with the way you speak to [i]my[/i] commander. I don’t know how that attitude you have got you those stripes.”

“Hey pretty girl, I earned these. I have spent three years here at Unit 0. Who did you suck off to to get yours?”

“I sucked off two years in the 22nd, another two on the Overcast and then the last four in special trauma and emergency room duties at Mareland Joint Operations Base. Your little three years have seen nothing compared to special trauma cases.”

Star Chaser was not done. “Ever try and hold together a foal’s head after a chariot collision? You can’t. We lost her before we even arrived. And then we had to go deal with several more critical cases from the accident. Do you even have to deal with anything more that a clipped wing?”

Sergeant Major Willow was pissed off at that. “I’ve seen 12 years. The last 9 years here. We have handled multiple emergencies. Almost two years ago, Wonderbolts stationed here were on a routine training for an upcoming show when they collided while performing a Thunderhead. All members were hospitalized for weeks. The Captain was out cold until well past the transfer to the hospital.”

“So,” Ebony Bolt asked, drooling with sarcasm. “Once a year you have a big accident? Must be real hard to be a combat medic here.”

First Sergeant Morning Spark scoffed. “Are you saying we are not combat medics?”

“Yes,” Ebony Bolt nodded. “I am. What did you do to get stuck in this dead end?”

“Dead end!” Morning Spark gasped. “I did nothing wrong to get stationed here. None of us got sent here as punishments. And if this is a dead end, what got you send here?”

“To serve as real combat medics,” Sunset Fury stated calmly. “And to go to ACS, earn our Silver Wings and be a real ACU Combat Medic Unit. The other officers are already placing bets against Unit 0 getting it’s Silver Wings. He loses, he gets to go drag as Scarlet Garland for a week.

“Why do we care?” Willow asked, facing off the only other NCO in the room with any total time served near hers. “ACS is for them. Not us. It isn’t our job. We don’t have to go.”

Sunset Fury grinned. “Colonel Nova intercepted us in the hallway. We all have to go.”

“ENOUGH!” Olive Pit ordered. “Fall in facing each other.”

The original Unit 0 scrambled from all over the room to get in a straight line. Sunset Fury’s team from the flight were right by him, organized, and able to cleanly fall in. The same for Star Chaser’s team. They gave Olive Pit plenty of room in the middle to walk down if he chose to.

Olive Pit stood at the end, looking down the rows. Unit 0 was disorganized and their uniforms sloppy. The transfers had flown in their dress uniforms but they still were very presentable. They also were organized by rank in their two teams.

“Unit 0,” Olive Pit said, using his wing to signal he was calling them that.

“Transfers,” Olive Pit said, using his other wing to denote them.

“There are a lot of changes in the works. Not just in here, but in all of the ACUs. There is a big expansion happening. Unit 0, you are not combat medics. Medical staff, but not combat medics. Watching you in the combat exercises I had you do made that evident.”

“You said we did good!” Bright Starr whined.

“Good,” Olive Pit nodded. “Good for coming from nothing. Lieutenant Razzleberry had to teach you a lot of stuff from Basic Training that you forgot and lost. When you can’t jump, a jump to any height is good.”

“Unit 0, the hard truth is that, while you have mostly clean records...”

“Sorry,” First Sergeant Morning Spark murmured.

“Except for Sergeant Major Willow, You were transferred here to be in a dead end. Yes, I read through all of your records. And yes, none of you were sent here as punishment. That you can be proud of. You were sent here to get you out of the way. Somepony wanted you out of their way for advancement, or they just didn’t like you. So they sent you to the only place that has open spots for an easy, unexplained transfer.”

“No, you are not ready for ACS. You need to do a lot of work on your conditioning alone. But, you Transfers are not either. Your conditioning is much closer, but all of you need wing conditioning.”

Olive Pit began to walk between them.

“Each of you has had your own, unique and valuable service experiences. There is no need to rate them. You will be expected to uphold the duties of your rank. Unit 0, I hope you surprise me because from the records, your ranks past sergeant are purely on service years. Service years doesn’t mean experience and as you can see, we have a lot of specialists and corporals joining you. They will require proper leadership.”

“Shortly, the big building that they are working on will be labeled as Unit 0 and we will all move in there. Colonel Nova has designed it to fit our every need. The clinic will stay here, but we will have an actual Unit to stay in like a real ACU. Each of us will have our own room in it, contrary to the other Unit’s barrack design.”

“In 8 days we will have recruits hitting the flight decks. I will have those assignments posted on our board here in the clinic by 0900. I will also have a PT schedule posted soon about who is getting to do PT with me at that time. Finally, the typical daily schedule will be ready for you to see for the next month.”

“I would post them now, but I had only planned on 7 transferring in. I put in my requests, and Colonel Nova surprised me with 6 more. He had them held down at headquarters until they all arrived. That was the reason for the sudden staff meeting and that is the reason why I was late. I did not know any of them were here.”

“The typical daily schedule is designed off a rotation for nursing staff. I dug it up from records from multiple hospitals, emergency rooms, and clinics around the Enclave. It serves them well; it will serve us well.”

“You will be assigned twelve hour shifts. 0700 to 1900 and then 1900 to 0700. You will work in two or three day block shifts. There will always be at least two medics present at all times. Even for the night shift. Night shift will be rotated. None of you will get stuck on night shift.”

“You will keep this place visually clean and neat. You will keep it medically sterile and ready to be used. You will keep yourself and your uniform clean.”

“Sergeant Major Willow, when we met, you said you could use the backup. Master Sergeant Sunset Fury is your backup. He is transferring in from Combat Medic School where he was an instructor. He taught me. The two of you will be assigned to day shifts in the clinic. Simple eight hour ones for administrative duties and such. You will alternate who is on call for the week when it comes to after hours.”

“Now, an opportunity is available to you. If you want, I will watch the clinic while the Master Sergeant provides you with further conditioning to prepare for ACS.”

“Sir?” Summer Bolt asked.

“Yes Staff Sergeant?”

“We all have to go to ACS, Sir?”

“Yes Staff Sergeant. Colonel Nova’s orders. I am happy that he is forcing us all to comply to the standards.”

“This is Aerial Combat Unit 0. About 30 years ago the Aerial Combat Units underwent a massive reorganization that brought them all back to Fort Wind as their primary station. Which is why each Unit maintains their small, separate building here. The members bunk here when recalled for training and such.”

“It was at this time that Unit 0 was brought together and formed. A decent amount of Combat Medics had earned their wings and flew in Units. They removed them and placed them all into Unit 0, the goal being to deploy a combat medic with that Unit or Units when deployments came. As support personnel, not combatants. It made each ACU stronger.”

“With little to do, Unit 0 took over the medical duties of the Squad Barracks and the new recruit flight decks. But it wasn’t long before a new breed of Combat Medics were brought in and standards dropped. They never earned their wings and then lost their officer. Unit 0 was forgotten about. Still, we have a clear set of standards that we have to meet that were set down when Unit 0 was formed.”

“Sir?” Summer Bolt asked.

“Yes Staff Sergeant?”

“Sir, what is this bet that is happening?”

Olive Pit grinned. “Simple. Lieutenant Razzleberry and Lieutenant Glitter bet me 1,000 bits each that Unit 0 would not have all 24 enlisted members start ACS on time. And that if they did, that less than half would pass and get their Silver Wings. They don’t think you are even capable of following out the orders to start ACS on time.”

“If I lose, and you don’t meet the requirements of the bet, then I have to have my coat died and mane done up right so that for a whole week, I look like the beautiful Scarlet Garland.”

“I’ll do it no problem. You have your orders. You know the expectations. You are the ones who dictate how Unit 0 does in ACS, not me. One way or the other, I bare the results from the wager. What color my coat is will tell everypony here who won the bet.”

“Like I said, I will watch the Clinic so the Master Sergeant can train you up. I will be conducting basic PT as well. There are plenty of others here who you can talk to and use as resources to do better at ACS. My originals, you saw just how many gladly came out to help you during the combat training we put you through.”

“Two last things. First off, by the time ACS starts, you will be organized into teams of six. I have no idea when ACS will start, but they don’t give much warning. If they pick you, you get summoned and immediately have to come. A few days notice, tops.”

“The second is that from this point on, all of you are Unit 0. No transfers, no originals, you are all Unit 0, together as one.”

“Staff Sergeant Star Chaser, here is the temporary quarters for those of you who just transferred in. I have no ideas which ones Colonel Nova chose, but they may house existing Units. I trust you can all respect their privacy and affects while using their quarters temporarily.”

“You are dismissed to continue with your scheduled duties.”

Olive Pit immediately left the clinic and headed to his office in the Pen. He was not going to stay around and let them ask questions they knew the answer to. He had to look at the personnel files for his surprises and tweak their duty schedule.

Unit 0 started with:

  * Sergeant Bright Starr
  * Sergeant Black Burn
  * Sergeant Gemmed Fortune
  * Sergeant Flawless Topaz
  * Sergeant Star Hooves
  * Staff Sergeant Summer Bolt
  * Staff Sergeant Spring Moon
  * Staff Sergeant Morning Thunder
  * First Sergeant Moonlit Charge
  * First Sergeant Morning Spark
  * Sergeant Major Willow 



Olive Pit had requested:

  * Specialist Winter Fire
  * Specialist Lavender Star
  * Specialist Ebony Bolt
  * Corporal Lightning Measure
  * Corporal Scarlet Heart
  * Staff Sergeant Star Chaser
  * Master Sergeant Sunset Fury 



His surprises were:

  * Specialist Diamond Clash
  * Specialist Orchid Twilight
  * Specialist Bright Storm
  * Corporal Defiant Day
  * Corporal Dark Pyre
  * Corporal Rare Bloom



They were almost half the size of a normal platoon a second lieutenant would be assigned to lead. 6 Specialists, 5 Corporals, 5 Sergeants, 4 Staff Sergeants, 2 First Sergeant, 1 Master Sergeant and then 1 Sergeant Major. His soldiers above the rank of Sergeant were the same amount a whole company would have. Unit 0 was extremely top heavy in it’s ranks.

Nova had chosen six good soldiers for this job. Each had scored well in Basic Training’s aerial combat section, just like Olive Pit was looking for. How Nova got the six of them to be transferred to him was a mystery. They all were well praised by their commanding officers and would be going places. Letting them go had to have come from high above.

Unit 0 could pull this off. Olive Pit really believed they could. Today gave him his spine back. He had been reeling from taking such an open and undisciplined post, but Sunset Fury and Star Chaser were exactly what he needed. Solid, aggressive, combat medics who had high levels of discipline and would give him solid ground to stand on, solely on the fact that he was their commanding officer. He had his confidence renewed.

Nova was not going to let their trainer go soft on them and he would not let any of them slip by to get their Silver Wings. And that was before the bet. He was going to be watching Unit 0 closely in ACS.

The bet was serious, and Olive Pit was already seeing the effect it had on them all. It proved to be more serious when Olive Pit arrived at the mess hall for dinner. On one wall they had put up a giant board and written bets on it.

Almost half of the officers had placed bets. The lowest bet was 100 bits. Four had been added to Olive Pit’s side. They bet that Unit 0 could do it and placed similar wagers. It was four stallions, so all of them were well known actresses and would require a lot of makeup.

“Olive Pit!” Razzleberry called out from across the hall where he was under the board.

The whole mess hall noticed him and cheered. This bet was exciting. A fun change up to the normal routine.

Razzleberry was made his way to Olive Pit’s side. “So, how did it go?”

“Big fight on multiple topics to start. Unit 0 had no idea I had even requested troops. The depth of their lack of discipline was obvious and it hurt. And they all have a good idea of the stakes. They all understood I would be baring their shame if the bet was lost. Or their pride if I won.”

Razzleberry chuckled. “I was hoping it would. I have learned a few things from teaching recruits. It can be crucial to know how to play them against each other just right so they all are bonded together and work to be better.”

“These betting figures are getting ridiculous,” Olive Pit replied. “It is even better that everypegasus here is getting into it, at least to see the final results, but bit wise; this is stupid rich if I win.”

“I was thinking of knocking off the last 0, quietly, so that Unit 0 doesn’t know. But if we do, then you really have to take it. You will have earned it. Building them up will not be easy. Even as impressive as the new transfers probably are.”

“I am already getting paid to do it though,” Olive Pit stated. “Its part of the job of an officer.”

“That doesn’t mean that we can not have fun with bets about doing our job best.”

“Alright,” Olive Pit conceded. “This will be a fun journey. I hope ACS isn’t too far away.”

“If I have the timing right, it will give Unit 0 just enough time to whip into shape and give ACS a really solid chance.”


	39. Cloak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK 2: PART 6: CLOAK AND DAGGER  
> Full Story's Chapter 66
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1 or 33.

“You don’t believe me, do you?” Nor said to Shadow.

Shadow leaned back in the overseer’s chair. “I didn’t say don’t. Write up a report to send. Give the facts. There is way to much unknown magic for me to say it is wrong. There is truth there. How much? Probably more than we, I, want to admit. We will see if your blessing plays out.”

“Thunder,” Shadow said turning their attention to him. “Weapons?”

“They are a small group. Not many. Poor shots compared to us, but we assaulted a Steel Ranger outpost and came out with no losses. Mostly thanks to my knowledge. We concealed me so that my identity was unknown. I looked like one of them. We won’t go into those specifics.

They can defend themselves well enough against the forces down there. They would give our units a solid fight, but they are no threat. They just want to be left alone. And send out their prophets from time to time. But they won’t try and force themselves on us. Just yelling and hollering at the most.”

“Armament wise, they use standard rifles that have been enchanted with the Glow to fire bullets packing radiation. Kind of like the incendiary rounds of the Zebra rifles. The dish ones fire pure Balefire radiation. They shot those at the scout fly over.”

“They actually fired on our scouts?” Shadow asked to clarify.

“Absolutely,” Thunder nodded. “The scout team scared them and the Zealots opened fire. The Zealots are wearing some really strong combat armor that we have to watch out for. It is easily the equivalent of our heavy combat armor, just more pony like since they don’t need to fly. Probably better stuff than ours.”

“You didn’t try and get any of these weapons?” Shadow asked. “It sounds like Nor could have gotten one of each.”

“No, they didn’t have enough for themselves,” Thunder shrugged. “Sure, after my raid with them and Nor’s vision, yeah. But they needed them. We don’t. Just to what, study?”

Shadow sighed. “So, they did fire on our scouts?”

Thunder rolled his eyes. “Yes. And we told them not to worry about it.”

“I’m not worried about it,” Shadow said. “I just want to send a message to Colonel Nova, confirming that information after their scout report.”

_Please relay this message to Colonel Nova. It is important information that Scout Command must know immediately._

_Nova. Mission to Hollow Shades success. Ponies there use weapons that fire Balefire. Scout Team was shot at and most likely hit. They were spooked, never seeing Pegasi before._

_Command Sergeant Major of Reconnaissance, Shadow Flare_

Shadow sent the message.

“Nor,” Shadow said. “You have a lot you are not telling me.”

“I can’t,” Nor said shaking his head. “I swore to secrecy some of my vision.”

“Just write a solid report. I trust you to not withhold valuable information.”

“Of course not. That was an understood part of the calling to be a prophet.”

“I think we are done here,” Shadow finished. “I will be outside, gazing up at the clouds.”

“That is his new thing,” Slice stated.

“Anything we should know?” Thunder asked.

“Nope,” Shadow sighed. “Nothing on our end. We watched a few movies, weened ourselves off Med-X and just healed.”

Shadow got up and headed out to the plateau. It wasn’t like looking up at the stars. But it was looking up at the sky, in some way. Going above should be days away. They were almost done below. And yet, others were just beginning.

Below them, the little town of Sanctuary had grown. With a house mostly restored and farm planted, more ponies came. Their group had doubled since, including a filly and a colt. Each from different families.

Shadow lost track of time when he went in.

 

* * *

 

_Special Report Sergeant Major Nor’easter_

_The Hollow Shades has been resettled by a group known as the Children of Balefire. A group who worships Balefire, stating that Balefire is an old power of the land and that Celestia and Luna were suppressing her with their magic, turning Equestria into an artificial land._   
_They are armed with enchanted weapons we do not want to face. Balefire radiation does not hurt them. They certainly are blessed in that way. They have added magic wards to protect themselves further._   
_After my close experience with them, their claims holds merit. Strong, deep, old magic resides there and in their beliefs. The Enclave does not want to entangle themselves in that mess. Too many lives will be lost attempting to take the Hollow Shades._   
_As far as the Enclave needs to be concerned, they should leave them alone. The Children of Balefire won’t attack, but they will send prophets and preachers to settlements as they have always done. The best thing is to ignore them. The Hollow Shades hold no value to the Enclave. It is a dead, desolate area with no strategic value._

_Peace between the Enclave and the Children of Balefire can be achieved. It is in our best interest to strive for peace._

_Sergeant Major Nor’easter_

Nor took the Zebra book they had found at the village they burned. He flipped to the back were there was some extra space and began to write.

_There are two accounts I will tell. The first is the tale that is known. It is accurate, true and I have witnessed it myself through a vision. I partook in a ritual to understand them deeper and old magic put me in a trance for four days while I was taught everything I needed to know to be the Prophet to the Pegasus Race._   
_The second tale I write is the full account of my vision. Everything I felt, everything I heard, everything I knew but should not have know. This is for my use, so that I do not forget anything. Some of these things are unknown to the High Confessors who lead the Children of Balefire. And thus, they were to remain a secret, only to me._   
_The Wind has not told me to write the second tale, I trust it would warn me to keep my hooves from writing these things._

Nor wrote late into the night. As he began to write the second account, it would slowly fade from view like he was using invisible ink. If the time came, it would reveal itself.

 

* * *

  
“What is it?” Nova asked annoyed.

“Is this Colonel Nova?”

“What do you need?”

“I need to confirm that it is Colonel Nova. It is a secure message.”

Nova groaned. “Yes, it is me. Who are you?”

“Lieutenant Honey Bee.”

“Who?”

“I am the Lieutenant over the Reconnaissance Team.”

“Oh. What is it?”

“The reconnaissance team?”

“No, the message. And hurry up! I have shit to do and a Unit in piss poor condition I am having fixed.”

“I received important word that you needed to hear this. Command Sergeant Major Shadow Flare says: Nova. Mission to Hollow Shades success. Ponies there use weapons that fire Balefire radiation. Scout Team was shot at and most likely hit. They were spooked, never seeing Pegasi before.”

“Interesting,” Nova said focusing on the conversation. “Very interesting. Only two of us alive to care, but interesting.”

“Only two alive Sir?”

“Me and Shadow Flare. Good information to know. That solves an important mystery. Thank you for passing on that invaluable report. I know that what they are doing remains a secret, but I needed to know this information. My job as Scout Command needed to know it so I can take appropriate measure, immediately.”

Nova hung up the phone and exited his office. He walked down and out the back exit so he was looking over all five recruit flight deck. Olive Pit had Unit 0 deployed strategically throughout the flight decks.

Olive Pit was working them as hard as they would let him. According to his reports, several of the smarter members of Unit 0 were using the recruit warm ups to get some conditioning in. And as a group, they were making a poor show of their condition and in very much need of the extra work.

Nova sighed.

“Well my Love, I was right. Maybe if I was wrong, things would have played out differently. But I am here, and you are not. I ache not just in my heart, but my very bones. Now I know why. If I came forward and declared I was right, they would retire my ass. I have a job to do. For you, for me, for them. So that they don’t have to ask the same questions I am.”

 

* * *

 

Shadow opened up the new message.

_Final Orders For The Inquisitors And Operation Vindication_

_17 days from now, a group of ‘activists’ will be heading below. They call themselves the ‘Pillars of the Community.’ They have divided the Pegasus Race more than they have brought them together._   
_Their destination is marked. Final headcount is unknown. Between 26 and 42. Approach on hoof. They will have an unsecured radio. Jam it. Do not spare a single one. Leave them to rot._   
_Make no mistake, they are Dashites. The chaos and agony they have caused is greater than you can understand without witnessing it. They have slapped the Enclave across the face and created mistrust. We can not prosecute them normally because of their following. This is their just reward. Nopegasus will forget their ‘tragic accident’ and nopegasus will ever stop trusting the Counsel again._   
_You see the need for our protection measures. The rest of the Pegasus Race will soon be reminded of that reason and the cost to secure it. Most recently the lives of your teammates below._

_Make your family and friends proud. Make the Enclave proud. Finish strong like a real Pegasus._

_Until after_

Shadow called everypony in. They discussed their tactics and approach vectors.

“That is near Neighagra,” Thunder said. “They are going to gravitate to the falls. They produce some good cover, a good place to stay and water.”

“Clean water,” Nor added. “Cleaner than anywhere else.”

“Moving in on hoof will present it’s challenges,” Slice said. “Especially if they spook themselves. And there is a good chance they will spook themselves, jumping at every noise. Or freak because they made this mistake.”

“We are not getting too close,” Shadow stated. “They may be dissenters. They may be Dashites. But I don’t want to be close when I have to kill wings. A respectable distance.”

“Agreed,” Slice said.

“It doesn’t sound like there will be much in way of resistance,” Thunder added.

“It’s organized,” Shadow reminded them. “On their side. We can not discount that they will have have decent weapons and armor. The have the Counsel’s wings tied by mob. They probably won’t have training on it, but we can not fully assume that.”

“This kind of sounds like murder,” Slice said. “Killing outside the law.”

Thunder was ready with that counter argument. “It is our job to make sure enemies of the Counsel don’t stay enemies long.”

“We don’t have a choice,” Shadow replied. “We have that obligation and from what I have learned before from the Lieutenant, this has been a rising issue. These pegasi have worked against the Enclave and caused fractures for quite some time. They don’t trust us and want the Counsel disbanded.”

“These guys have fought against the Enclave, and the Counsel has been forced to bend to the mob in order to keep peace. I’ve see that mob and tried to keep that mob at bay. They want down to prove the Counsel wrong. They think that we are experiencing isn’t true.”

“The longer they stay down here, the more trouble it will cause back home. They won’t have a good stash when it comes to meds against radiation, meaning it could take them weeks to suffer and die. They won’t have many guns, but it may take weeks for them to be hunted, killed or enslaved.”

“We have no choice,” Shadow finished. “We must cut off the head of the snake now.”

“Agreed!” Thunder said slamming his hoof on the table.

“I hate to say it, but we have to,” Slice sighed.

“Fine,” Nor growled. “This is our final task. We know what we need to do in order to make it back to our families. This is on their heads.”

“No point in waiting to the last minute,” Shadow continued. “Be ready to fly in two days. In case the time frame moves up.”

“Load out ready to take down small targets,” Thunder ordered. “I will carry a spare set of rockets and grenades. You don’t need to. Focus that on single target ammo.”

They split apart but all headed to the armory. All of their spare ammunition had been moved into the armory. It was crowded, but things moved efficiently.

Shadow spent the evening outside on the plateau. It was his new way to relax. It kept him outside and moving. At least a little bit. And he liked keeping tabs on the ponies below, not that he could see any of them. It still made him feel like he was protecting them in some way.


	40. Dagger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK 2: PART 6: CLOAK AND DAGGER  
> Full Story's Chapter 67
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1 or 33.

The Inquisitors quietly sealed themselves into their power armor. Everything was solemn. One last mission. It didn’t feel like one last mission as they sealed Rosemary up. It felt like they were heading back below again.

They were going to fly up and over foal mountain. It was day 16, meaning they were timing things to arrive on day 18, around noon. They needed them to settle down a bit before striking. It had been a heated argument, but the Inquisitors had settled on calling them what they were, Dashites.

The last time they had flown along this path was coming in from the ice to find Rosemary. Now that they were not laden down with large amounts of gear their flying was much more efficient and faster. The excitement of going home gave them an extra kick in their wing power.

Camp, dinner, sleep, watch, breakfast and then off again. They arrived at their destination earlier than expected. Shadow was going up for a scout mission, as soon as the night would hid him.

“You feel any different?” Slice asked Nor. “Being out here blessed and all.”

“I doubt I will actually notice,” Nor chuckled. “Sure, if we all end up back in the Glowing Sea, yeah. But not with minute stuff like this. And I am not going to test it. Nothing said I had to be stupid as a prophet. I am supposed to survive and get back up top.”

“I hope they don’t toss you back down for being crazy,” Slice replied.

“I am not trying to go against the Council,” Nor chuckled. “Just trying to have conversations and speak on my experiences. Hell, we might all be doing speaking circuits. Both for the military and the public. Especially if this goes down as planned. They might put us there to accentuate the warnings.”

“Or ponies will assume we killed them,” Thunder stated. “It isn’t a far leap. We would have to lie about the timing of everything. Have evidence we were not below, or evidence we were elsewhere.”

“How about cleaning Nor’s head out?” Slice chuckled.

“Good, but probably not good enough,” Thunder said joining him.

It was good to laugh. It was good to have hope.

“Time for me to shine,” Shadow said standing up. “Lets get a look at what they have. At least a final location of their initial camp.”

Shadow slammed his helmet on and launched straight up. He circled over their camp, climbing higher and higher until he could safely bank and head off in the direction the Dashites were supposed to be. He was close to the clouds above, hoping to catch lights and a camp fire.

“Shadow,” Slice said over their coms. He was surprised he was in range. “Open up to listen to radio frequencies. If theirs is opened like they said, it should allow you to listen to them and home in on them.”

“Thanks,” Shadow replied as he opened the radio channels.

The brass instruments and crystal clear voices rang out from DJ Pon3’s broadcasts. They reached ever out this far. He flipped that channel off and continued his wide S shape search pattern.

They were camped out south of the falls. Shadow passed by lower. He counted enough lights to suggest they were leaning towards 40 ponies, or more. He circled in and around lower. He came in slow. His E.F.S. was picking targets up, but it was at the edge of it’s range and useless. He didn’t dare go lower.

Shadow slowly pulled up and glided higher until he was safely away and could put some muscle into his wings. He got back mid second shift and settled in. It was his job to survey, not watch camp.

Shadow built a rough map on the ground for them to plan their final strategy.

“This moss here is the forest they are backing. It will make it easy for them to hide. We can’t have that. The river is a nice barrier. They will have to take flight to get free. Otherwise, it is open for this area. A bit of a hill to cover the approach.”

“You take the open area,” Thunder said to Shadow. “You can come in and stay low, waiting to pop up. Nor and Slice, you guys will need to move fast and make it to the forest.”

“Don’t ride the edge,” Slice said. “Stay middle, let them come to us if they run. Otherwise they will get away.”

Thunder nodded in agreement. “And I will come in over this low hill to strike from the riverside and make sure none take off that way. But this will all rely on Slice and Nor to make the call.”

Slice nodded his head. “Start the fireworks, let them call they are under attack, kill the radio and finish the attack.”

“Excellent,” Shadow grinned. “Lets wrap this up and get home.”

“One we appreciate,” Nor added.

They didn’t bother to hide their camp. They were not going to be using it again, but it seemed pointless. Shadow might have used his wings to find them, but it was on hooves as ordered from here on out.

They didn’t stay together for long.

“Keep your eyes peeled for them taking fight before we arrive,” Thunder advised. “Once we get there and kill them, they should have some way for us to assure they all are accounted for. If we miss one or two, we might have to leave them. But kill their communication equipment and leave them for dead. We have to make sure any missed won’t see our wings either.”

“Right,” Shadow panted as he ran. “Good call.”

Their camp was closer than they had originally calculated. Shadow was there a good while before noon. So was Thunder. Slice and Nor were circling around at a good pace.

Shadow stayed low, crawling along the ground. He was able to get behind a rock and peak out over the camp. It wasn’t much of a height advantage, but it was some.

They were disorganized with only a dozen rifles slung over their shoulders at most. They didn’t even have battle saddles. They had a large central tent with a white cross on it’s flaps. That had to be ‘Pillars of the Community’. The crazy idea that the wasteland wanted medics and that they could bring healing to this and solve everything.

Shadow waited as the clock slowly ticked by. None of them were taking to the air.

“At stations,” Nor panted. “Give us a minute to catch our breaths and then we will begin.”

“Understood,” Shadow whispered.

There was no need to whisper over their coms, but it felt like they had to.

Shadow’s heart rate picked up. It was being fueled by anger. These pegasi had kept them down here for well over a month. These pegasi had gotten Storm killed because they had to continue doing recon. These pegasi did not belong here and were forcing Shadow to do what the law couldn’t because they had gotten around the law by civil unrest. These pegasi would pay for all they did to the Inquisitors, and all the problems they caused above.

“Shadow, Thunder,” Nor said. “Their com frequency should be able to be picked up easily. It will give us an idea of what they are doing. Listen in if you haven’t. You will hear the jam. Slice has a few surprises. Move out. Lets finish this.”

Shadow opened up the channel to listen in and stood up. Thunder would be approaching it slowly as well. Shadow just began to walk straight towards the camp.

They had guards, but they were not attentive. Even when Shadow was noticed, they didn’t raise their rifles or anything. They expected some warm welcome to this cold and forsaken land.

Shadow picked up his walk into a tot. He closed the distance for several more seconds before he opened fire. He was focused and had no need for his E.F.S.. He kill the three guards, a single shot to the head for each one.

Thunder opened up a second later as the commotion began. They had no idea what was going on. A group ran towards the killed guards. Shadow put a round in each of their chests.

The radio was picked up. “We are under attack from several on hoof! Our guards are dead. We need backup. Please. They are going to kill us.”

Slice jammed the radio with wartime military propaganda music they had copied from Rosemary. Marching songs with strong drum lines with plenty of trumpets.

Slice and Nor began to open fire as the Dashites tried to hide in the woods. Thunder and Shadow were taking out ones that had no idea what was going on but still in the main camp. Several more came out of a tent armed with battle saddles. They were cut down easily.

Shadow’s eye was paying attention to one of them as he killed several more. She was dashing around trying to save something that was gone. Admirable, but it sealed her death. There was no escape.

Another pegasi joined her, trying to get them to leave. Shadow put a round through his head. There was nopony left. Thunder was done, Nor and Slice had gone quiet. She looked around in a panic and took to the sky.

Shadow lazily pulled up to target her. It was an easy mark given the angle and that her bags had a cross on the side. Shadow pulled the trigger on the last Dashite and smiled as he watched her tumble from the sky, dead.

“Any problems?” Shadow asked.

“Clean on my end,” Thunder replied.

“Same,” Slice said.

“A little out of sorts,” Nor said with a shaky voice. “It got close and bloody. And they had genuine fear in their eyes. Deep, confused fear.”

“We looked the same when we got here,” Thunder reminded them. “This is no place for a Pegasus. Especially ones not trained.”

“Taking my helmet off,” Shadow said. “Not smart, I know. But I don’t want to be screening papers with this HUD.”

Shadow walked over to the final one he killed. He steeled his heart. They were here to confirm the deaths of Dashites. That was all. But something was wrong.

Shadow stopped and shook his head to make sure he was seeing things right. That was red stitching on the saddle bag. It was still in it’s proper place, tightened down correctly so it didn’t come lose in flight. The body was laying on it’s side, displaying the bag perfectly.

He took a few deep breaths and took a step forward. And then another. He couldn’t take his eyes off the saddle bag. All he could see was the red stitching and the hole his bullet had put through the cross. A perfect shot.

Shadow closed his eyes for a count of 15 before reopening them. Red. Red and fucking white. Shadow gnashed his teeth.

“We have a problem,” He said through them.

“What?” Nor asked. His voice portrayed other concerns.

“I don’t believe what I am seeing,” Shadow continued. “But I know its true. My eyes are not lying to me. I wish they were.”

“Shadow?” Thunder asked concerned. “Take it slow.”

“I’m looking at my sister. Red coat, white mane, cross Cutie Mark, the saddle bags I had made special for her from my signing bonus, and the fact that they have her name stitched on the bottom of them.”

They rushed over to Shadow’s side. He hadn’t moved. He couldn’t move. Anger had frozen him. Not even a tear had been shed. Shadow wanted to cry so badly.

“Shadow,” Nor asked. “In what conceivable way could your sister from in the middle of nowhere get caught up in this?”

“I don’t know,” Shadow stumbled. “I know that somepegasus has pulled the wool over our eyes. Over a lot of our eyes and we are paying for it right now. We got played. Find out who did this!”

“Honey Bee?” Slice asked.

“It may have been above his head,” Shadow stated. “He is just a Lieutenant.”

Shadow finally took the last few steps to Dream Catcher's side. He bent down and rolled her over to hold her. He hugged her so their heads were touching

“I will get revenge on whoever the fucker is who gave us those orders and whoever the fucker is who got your wrapped up in this.”

Shadow slowly let go and opened up her saddle bags. It was mostly healing herbs and such. There was a bagful of rosemary prepared to be used as tea like they did. A folder of papers was also inside. The bullet had made a clean hole through them, but blood had not found them. They were spared by gravity.

It was their photos. It was letters from home. There was a copy of the few letters Shadow had sent home. And the last thing he pulled out of was a marriage certificate. Dated a week before they had come down. It was done in El Nino, meaning they had to have done it the day before they left.

Cobalt Oath and Dream Catcher.

Cobalt Oath had to have been the one she had met in the clinic in El Nino. He must have gotten connected with these Pillars of the Community and they must have joined. A healer who knows herbs and home remedies would be extremely valuable down here.

Shadow carefully laid Dream Catch back down.

“Cobalt Oath,” Shadow said over their coms. “Married my sister. Probably the day before they left home to come down here. He was from the city. Never met him, never heard his name before now. I knew she was seeing somepegasus from the city; but if Dream Catcher married him, he had to have a good head on his shoulders.”

Shadow meandered over to the second to last Pegasus he had shot. He rifled through the saddle bags he had on him. He found the same marriage certificate.

“Fucking damn it piece of shit!” Shadow swore. “I killed her husband too. I am going to slowly peel back the skin on whatever Pegasus put us up to this. I don’t care how many times I am shot, I will peel their skin back while they live. Enjoying their screams of agony.”

“Come to the main tent,” Nor said, holding his breath.

Shadow entered and took the paper Nor was holding.

“I expected it, but this makes it a whole lot worse,” Nor sighed.

The paper was a copy, but it was signed by each member of the Counsel, giving permission for a small team of civilians to head below and begin work. It guaranteed them safety, assured them of the legality of their actions and worst of all, guaranteed military support when able.

“Somepegasus if going to pay,” Slice growled.

“Gather any useful papers,” Shadow ordered. “If we have to, we will swear to arriving too late.”

“Fuck yeah,” Thunder replied. “I will swear to that.”

“We did arrive too late,” Nor stated. “The only problem is we didn’t know we were the problem.”

“Their com lines are dead,” Slice stated. “Nopony has ever tried to answer them. They might have the papers, but this still might be a double sided operation. Cloak and dagger. Distract and then stab in the back. Both parties.”

“Lets gather the papers and get to work,” Shadow ordered.

“Work on what?” Slice asked.

“They are our pegasi brothers. We can’t take the time to bury them all, but we can do them the decency of reverently burning their bodies.”

“On it!” Slice said, jumping with enthusiasm.

38 had come down. All 38 were accounted for. They laid out each body and stacked them neatly. The tents provided plenty of material to burn.

Nor gathered what personal effects they could identify and categorized them. It would be something to bring back for the families. It felt like it was some way to let the world know they had no idea what they were doing. That they were the victims as well.

All the bodies were stacked except for Dream Catcher's and Cobalt Oath’s.

“Are we going to take Cobalt Oath back with us?” Thunder asked. “To bury him alongside Dream Catcher? Like we did with Storm and the others?”

Shadow stood there for a while longer. He had been trying to decide that since he called for them to be burned.

“No,” Shadow finally said. “I can’t trust that he didn’t drag my sister into this. I doubt he had any idea of the full scale of things, but I can’t. I don’t want him laid to rest like Dream Catcher. Fucking burn him. I’ll carry Catcher home to Rosemary on my back.”

Thunder and Slice carefully put Cobalt Oath’s body with the rest. They settled things on the funeral pyre and then lit it up. It took well. They didn’t have time to watch it burn. There was no way it all would burn to ash, but it was all they could do. They had exposed themselves for too much now and the smoke was a dead giveaway. It was time to get back to the same tactics of keeping their head down.

Shadow put Dream Catcher on his back and they moved out. None of them were hungry after what had happened. And none of them wanted to stay put. They were going to move on their hooves as fast as they could.

They pushed on all night and day. They were not tired. Home was all they wanted, but home now brought fear. The fear of the pegasi they loved finding out these new horrors. At least home meant they were not worried about their throats being slit at night.

“HALT!”

They grinding to a halt. 8 Steel Rangers stepped out of the tree line, cloaks draped over their left shoulders with their insignia on the corner edge.

“Fuck off Dahlia,” Shadow spat, anger rising. “We are in no mood for your games.”

Shadow took a few steps forward and heard rifles click off safety.

“How do you know my name?” Dahlia asked annoyed.

“You are the only group of Steel Rangers with those cloaks,” Shadow growled. And the only ones who would patrol to this remote of a place. We know you have been hunting us like we are some animals, or better put, monsters.”

“I can’t let you pass,” Dahlia stated.

“We are leaving,” Shadow growled. “You won’t ever see us down here again.”

“That isn’t the point,” Dahlia stated as she took a few steps forward.

Shadow stepped up to be face to face with her.

“Back off!” Shadow growled. “We are leaving. Going home. If we really have to play this game, we can do it after I bury my sister. Or I guess you didn’t notice the dead Pegasus on my back. Our government tricked them and worse they tricked us into killing them! Among them was my own sister. They will pay. So it is best you do not stir my anger even more.”

Shadow stepped past her, leaning his shoulder in. She was bigger than he was, but he made her take a step to the side to regain her footing.

“STOP!” She ordered as they passed through their ranks. She wasn’t sure what to do when somepony was ignoring her orders.

“Thunder, take point,” Nor said over their coms. “Blast through any interference. Slice, stay with Shadow, I have rear.

“DON’T MAKE US SHOOT YOU!” Dahlia ordered. “YOU WILL ANSWER FOR YOUR CRIMES. BUT YOU WILL HAVE A FAIR TRIAL BEFORE THE ELDERS!”

“The Steel Rangers opened fire first,” Nor said as he was walking backwards. “We were talking peace. You don’t want to do this. Don’t be rash. Just leave us alone. Like we have left you alone. We could have killed you plenty of times, but we didn’t hunt you. We didn’t try. Show us some mercy!”

“Fire!” Dahlia ordered.

Nor was ready, launching three rockets at the ground right in front of them as he turned to run. Shadow, Slice and Thunder were already running as fast as they could.

Nor wasn’t trying to draw blood, but Dahlia didn’t care. His rockets didn’t stop them as long as he had hoped. Nor was dodging trees, vegetation, bullets and wood splinters as he bounded at top speeds. He found a rabbit trail and took to it to increase his speed.

They were hot on his tail, continuing to shoot. The only good thing was that they were burning through a lot of ammo compared to the times they were hitting him.

“We are almost to the mountain,” Thunder said gasping for air. “We make it to the southern edge and then we can take off, sliding along the mountain to get to Rosemary. It is a risk we have to take. We can lose them.”

“I’m right behind you,” Nor said through his labored breathing. “I might have to adjust to lead them away, but I don’t think they are used to running like this. They stopped shooting a while ago but I never head empty clicks”

“I have the distraction,” Slice said. “Are you on the path?”

“Yes.”

“Good, get in the air when the time comes. A proper take off so they can’t track us. Up slowly so they can’t tell you took off and then cut across hard to Rosemary. I will continue further south with my tracks. We can’t let them find Rosemary and trap us inside.”

“Good call,” Thunder coughed.

“We have this. Not much longer.” Slice gasped.

The light had faded, covering their launch. Slice went a lot further than he should have, taking the trail all the way to the river. But he made up for it in the air. Nor was a lot further behind than they thought.

They dashed inside Rosemary and only took a breather once the door closed. Still, there was only one thing on their mind.

Shadow walked down to the hydroponics lab and carefully laid Dream Catcher on the floor before the recycler. He removed her saddlebags and the earring she had on. He didn’t notice it until then. It must have been a wedding gift from Cobalt Oath. Their community didn’t do earrings.

Slice had a fresh bag in place.

“I don’t want to remember her like this,” Shadow sighed.

“I know,” Thunder said. “I wish we could bury her properly or something.”

“This is proper,” Shadow smiled. “I will take her home and she will be sewed into the fields like the rest of our family before. Living on in the farm for eternity, feeding more pegasi in death than she could of in life.”

“The worst thing about it all, isn’t that I shot her. It was that it was no problem. She was in flight and I lazily put a round right through the cross. She never stood a chance, and I was not even trying. It was an afterthought.”

“It was clean,” Thunder said. “From the angle it went straight through her heart and out the shoulder. She didn’t feel a thing in death. And she certainly didn’t feel the fear of knowing you were behind the mask. Be thankful for that. What little silver lining there is.”

“Right,” Shadow nodded. “What little silver lining.”

Shadow carefully picked up Dream Catcher and set her inside the recycler.

“I shouldn't be doing this,” Shadow said to her. “I should not be burying my own sister, especially below. I may have fired the actual shot, but your death warrant was sealed before you came below. I will uncover this travesty and make sure they pay.”

“I was your hero, yet I cut you down. I will make sure that I shed tears for you. That I properly mourn for you. I have no idea how I will tell Dad and Mom. Maybe bringing them the heads of your betrayers will be enough. Righteous vengeance.”

“I guess the Inquisitors are not done with operation Vindication,” Slice added. “Now we have a new location and pegasi to look into. And now we are doing it to vindicate ourselves.”

“And those who went below,” Thunder reminded him. “Any who went below not knowing. They may have put a Pegasus inside their group to force this to happen. If they did, that Pegasus didn’t see us coming and was betrayed as well.”

Shadow slammed his hoof onto the button, almost breaking it with his pain. The doors warning sounded and it slid closed. It didn’t take long for the recycler to do it’s job and completely break down Dream Catcher.

Like they did with Storm, they sealed the barely filled fertilizer bad and tagged her name on it. Shadow put it on his back to bring to his room.

“Thank you all,” Shadow said, smiling at them. “Thank you for the support.”

It was the first emotion other than fear and anger he had felt since they began to cut down the Pillars of the Community.

“Then my job is done,” Nor said as he crumpled.

Nor had been staying back from the others, but they were by his side instantly. His rear armor was torn to shred and soaked in blood. He didn’t have rockets or grenades, the bullets had shredded those magazine, letting them drop out freely as he ran.

“I did my job,” Nor coughed under his helmet. “The Wind said hold the line and I will hold you. I did. It did.”

“No no no no no no!” Slice stammered. “Not you too!”

“Take our legacy home,” Nor smiled. “I got Shadow here to bury his sister, that is what matters.”

“You matter too!” Thunder said shaking.

“I chose my life for yours,” Nor coughed. “It was worth it. More worth it than you can understand.”

Shadow was frozen in shock. Nor had been his partner in so much on this mission. They were almost brothers. Now two in the span of a few days like this. He had just laid Dream Catcher to rest.

“Shadow,” Nor gasped. “Continue. You can make it without me by your side. Go home and live. Go home and love. You have a wife waiting for you. She will love you through this all.”

“Remember my sacrifice and teach it. Not just for what a soldier is, but for what I came to understand. I should not have made it to be here right now. The Wind. Its in the Zebra book. I wrote it down, knowing there was a good chance I could not make it back to be the prophet. I am not saying to be preaching in the streets. Just let them know what I was and why.”

“I will,” Shadow said taking a few steps closer to Nor. “I will. They will hear and know.”

Nor stopped fighting the inevitable and let go. Thunder pulled his helmet off only to find dust. The three of them exchanged glances.

Thunder finally spoke. “He said there was powerful, deep, ancient magic involved. I believed him, but this is not something I saw happening.”

A strong breeze swept up from the far end the hydroponics lab and snatched up all the dust. It was gone as fast as it came. Even with the size of the lab, a strong breeze couldn’t just whip up and disappear. The entire stable was well regulated.

“It’s late,” Slice said, recovering first. “We can move his armor in the morning. Lets go to bed.”

“After I send a confirmation message,” Shadow said. “Brief, short and getting what we need to know to come home. I can’t stay down here any longer.”

Shadow carried Dream Cather with him to the overseer’s office. There were no new messages.

 

_Inquisitors:_   
  


_Completed as asked. We leave for Fort Griffin's Gate in two days. We need rest. Prepare to receive us in 5-7 days. Confirmation of message required._

 

_Command Sergeant Major of Reconnaissance Shadow Flare_   
  


 

Shadow stopped himself before he left. He grabbed his PipBuck that he kept in the room and downloaded everything onto it. Every message in and out was secured to the device. He wasn’t going to take any chances of being forced into a ‘he said she’ said situation.


	41. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK 2: PART 6: CLOAK AND DAGGER  
> Full Story's Chapter 66
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1 or 33.

The mess hall at Fort Griffin's Gate was full of chatter. It was dinner time, most of the teams had departed, but it was louder than normal. They were all talking about the Pillars of the Community going below and then their almost immediate deaths. It had caused a big stir. A Wonderbolt team had already been set below, but they knew what they would find.

The door was flung open with a bang. Somehow overpowering the whole hall.

“Colonel!” A sergeant called out in a panic.

“I have  _two_  scout teams at the gate asking to be let it!”

“WHAT!” The Colonel growled standing up.

“They said they were sent below to look for the reconnaissance team.”

“WHAT! Let them in a and put them under guard in one of the training rooms in Lefty.”

“HONEY BEE!” The Colonel yelled stormed over to the Lieutenant.

He stood up but was backed up against the wall, forced up onto his rear legs. The Colonel’s hood slammed into the wall next to his head.

“I have at least two Wonderbolt teams on standby for below! This is MY fort. You do everything through me! I made that clear when you first came here. I am opening an investigation into this whole thing now!”

The Colonel got right in Honey Bee’s face and yelled. “WHERE IS THE RECON TEAM!”

“They went dark over a month ago after heading to Manehatten,” Honey Bee gulped. “They have not answered my messages.”

“Why the FUCK was I not informed!”

“It was my business with my team. I didn’t think…”

“EVERYTHING YOU DO IS RUN THROUGH ME! I TOLD YOU THAT! IF YOU GO INTO YOUR WING, I WILL HAVE YOU EXECUTED FOR TREASON. YOU HAVE FUCKED WITH THE WONDERBOLTS AND YOU HAVE DONE IT UNDER MY WATCH AT MY FORT!”

The Colonel’s hoof was slammed into the wall again to drive the point home.

“Take him to my officer under guard,” The Colonel ordered.

The Colonel walked away, swearing up a storm.

Pony Patrol was looking at the frozen face of Cardinal Spitfire.

“He has played tricks before,” Raspberry Lemonade said. “I am sure it’s incompetence.”

Cardinal Spitfire wordlessly left the table, tray half eaten. She didn’t bother to clean it up. She had to move fast. She made sure she was calm to not draw attention to herself. She got to her room and threw on a black flight suit and a black cold weather mask so she was covered from head to tale in black.

The low light made moving across the parade field unseen easy. Cardinal Spitfire bounded up the few steps into Fizzle Pop Tactical Office and slipped over to Wing 4, Room 2. They knew the terminal was unlocked and Major Winters Breath admin code if needed. Practicing was one thing, doing was another. They never had real adrenaline or danger to deal with.  
  


_shadow its card you are marked mia a month ago with two scout teams trying to find you_ _shutting it down_ _they are launching an investigation gve me a signi love you i know soemthing is wrong i will wait for yo_   
  


A commotion at the room’s door forced Cardinal Spitfire to hit send.

“HEY! STOP!” The Colonel ordered as the lights were flicked on.

Nopegasus was in armor since things were moving so fast. The two Wonderbolts moved in, but Cardinal Spitfire was too skilled. She dove and swept the legs of one, buckle the hind leg of the other and vaulted over the Colonel. She scrabbled out of the wing and building to get to safety.

There was none. The Colonel had several units locking the entire base down as things were sorted out. Cardinal Spitfire had to strike several Wonderbolts in order to try and break free. There was no freedom to be found and she began to panic.

Their commotion caused the mess hall to flood out. Lieutenant Honey Bee had figured out what was happening and tried to take advantage of it. Pin it on whoever had been in the room. He miscalculated everything.

Cardinal Spitfire saw him and put her entire anger into the tackle. She beat his face to a pulp before she was dragged off.

Cardinal Spitfire wasn’t done and she slipped free, only to have a third Pegasus grab her and hold her back.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!” The Colonel yelled. “Why is my fort turning upside down!”

The Colonel ripped the hood off a squirming Cardinal Spitfire’s head.

“What the fuck were you do in there?” The Colonel growled.

Cardinal Spitfire ignored the Colonel. “You killed him! You made him stay below!”

Cardinal Spitfire did a forward flip, breaking their hold. Pony Patrol snagged her before she was on Honey Bee.

“You bastard! Shadow never would have stayed below because of some unfinished business. A change in leadership would have meant he came home unless absolutely backed into a corner. He would have followed protocol!”

“What would you know or care?” Honey Bee said, spitting a tooth out. “You knew him, so what. He knew the risks and he made the choices he made. I have everything backed up.”

“I care,” Cardinal Spitfire said lunging again as tears filled her eyes. “I care and I know because he is my  _husband_ and he never would have done that! He would have come back to at least speak to me on the phone!”

Marble Falls got in front of Cardinal Spitfire to make sure she didn’t break free, but her attention was on Honey Bee.

“We have been ghosting messages to them below. We know they got them and we have some proof they got them.”

Marble Falls smirked. “Run. Hide. Before I let her go so she can finish you off. I hope you have a good place to slip into because we have been playing hide and seek since the beginning to sharpen our skills.”

Honey Bee’s battered face lost what little color it had left as he scrambled upright and away.

Cardinal Spitfire had no fight in her heart, only an ache that manifested itself in sobbing tears.

“Captain,” The Colonel called. There was no anger in the Colonel’s voice, just command. A command you didn’t cross.

“Get her inside the mess hall and start sorting out this shit. I will be along shortly to follow up.”

“Yes Colonel!” Captain Marble Falls saluted.

All of the Wonderbolts felt for Cardinal Spitfire. She was facing what they feared, but worse. They never thought they would have to face betrayal of some kind.

They had to carry Cardinal Spitfire inside the mess hall. She was pure dead weight. They took her towards the back and got her sitting at a table without any trays. She just slumped onto it. The kitchen staff had quietly exited for their privacy. Lemon Lime grabbed a clean towel from the kitchen to help dry Cardinal Spitfire’s eyes.

The Colonel had to set two teams who had no strong ties to Pony Patrol on guard over Wing 4. Half of their group went to put on armor and weapons while the others watched it. Fort Griffin's Gate was on full alert.

Two more were sent to find out what hole Honey Bee had crawled into and then set guard over him, in his room, with two in his room so he didn’t use his terminal or phone.

Cardinal Spitfire had cried herself dry when the Colonel finally was able to get to them. It was a long walk for the Colonel. Everything seemed slow. This was the worst part of the job. They were Wonderbolts. A breakdown like this was rare. Having to come down like this was rarer. But it wasn’t a Wonderbolt who started this whole mess.

The Colonel had to be professional. Unemotional and detached, stating the facts.

“Captain Marble Falls, Second Lieutenant Cardinal Spitfire, Second Lieutenant Raspberry Lemonade, First Sergeant Cinnamon Swirl, Staff Sergeant Fountain and Staff Sergeant Lemon Lime. I have to remind you that I am the Colonel, and I am tied by rules and regulations, no matter what the scenario.”

“Squad 12, Pony Patrol, I was wondering why you still were here. You, Captain, have been planning an ACS for some time and have to head back. I was going to inform you in the morning that you would be leaving in a week. You are more than ready and have been for a few weeks. I have to move that up. You leave 0730 for Fort Wind.”

“0730!” Fountain protested.

The Colonel held a hoof up, stopping any more protest. “I can’t risk you being here while I investigate. I don’t need one of you to kill that idiot Lieutenant while work to extract information from him. That is all I can say on the matter.”

“Straight to Fort Wind at 0730. The other two units will be along shortly. Cardinal Spitfire, Shadow Flare’s personal effects will be packed up as soon as the investigate is closed and sent to Fort Wind. I can not allow you to take anything right now, or even enter the room. It is guarded since it is evidence in this investigation.”

“Permission to divert to inform Shadow Flare’s family,” Marble Falls asked. “They do not have terminals, or phones, and should receive a proper house call to inform them that their son has died.”

“Missing in Action,” The Colonel corrected. “Missing in Action. No Purple Heart with a Black Stripe yet. I am surprised at you. Don’t be so hasty to count him out. And as far as the military is concerned, family has personally been informed that Command Sergeant Major Shadow Flare has been declared Missing in Action.”

Marble Falls’ hoof slammed onto the table in rage over the technicality. Raspberry Lemonade had seen it coming and pulled Cardinal Spitfire’s head off the table before it got bounced around. She didn’t need more of a headache.

“Work with me here!” Marble Falls asked, flustered.

“My wings are tied,” The Colonel stated stoically. “I know you have two ACSs planned and at least one officer school. Your duty comes first. I can not allow leave until you have been back at Fort Wind for at least 9 months. Your next regularly scheduled available leave isn’t for another 13 months. Be grateful I am moving that up to match the rest of Squad 12’s schedule.”

“No paperwork has been filed for their marriage,” Raspberry Lemonade said, trying for that angle.

“The verbal declaration in front of me was enough. Sadly. I am the Colonel after all.”

“Damn!”

“I looked for technicalities already,” The Colonel stated. “Please, don’t make this harder for me. The actions have stopped. I have to play by the rules or we all will face consequences we do not want to face. Wonderbolts or not.”

“But get that paperwork filed properly as soon as you get to Fort Wind. Or else that technicality will cause problems you do not want. And when we find them, you will want to know first. And I can’t send you his personal effects off a verbal statement of marriage.”

“You NCOs, become officers at this next special training. That is an order. To save your asses. None of you could have gotten away with what she did. Sneaking into a Wing declared off limits and tampering with evidence is serious. And that is ignoring the beating she gave to an officer above her rank. If this start is any indication, I have a feeling that you will need those bars to save your asses.”

“I don’t have to file charges against her in this circumstance. No matter what the Lieutenant holds as his backing, you, Cardinal Spitfire, are one lucky mare. Circumstances give that one to you. But watch it. Next time you may not be so lucky.

“On what you did Second Lieutenant Cardinal Spitfire, I have to ask you several question. I would do this in my office, but it is indisposed at the moment. Also, I am allowing your Squad to be here to support. Unless directed to them, these are your questions you must answer.”

“Did you send a message from the terminal in Wing 4, Room 2?”

Cardinal took a deep breath in and composed herself. “Yes Colonel. I did.”

“What was that message?”

“I can not cite it word for word. I directed it to Shadow and said my name. I said they were marked MIA a month ago, scout teams did a mission and an investigation was being launched. I asked for a sign that they were alive. And I told him I love him and will wait for him, as promised. I was interrupted before I could write any more. Or correct spelling and there was no grammar.”

“Did you give any names other than yours and the Command Sergeant Major’s?”

“No.”

“Did you place blame, even implied?”

“No. At worst, I said I knew something was wrong.”

“You said you ghosted messages to him? It is a very secure terminal. How did you send these messages.”

“We knew the terminal IDs. We set up small, cryptic messages to be unknowingly attached to the next outgoing message. It would only show up recorded as a received message on their end, no sender.”

“How often did you do this?”

“Twice. First time was when the officers changed. We warned them that the change had happened, in case they were not informed. And that we were told they made the choice to stay below instead of being recalled.”

“The second was in a cryptic response to his response. Shadow asked for a congratulatory message be passed to me for joining the Wonderbolts and I asked for a simple thank you to be sent. He only knew I made it because we attached my initials to the first message.

“I made sure to ghost a response to let him know I got his, in case my request wasn’t actually sent. The Lieutenant broke protocol by passing on the message, and that kick started that other incident with him in my room.”

The Colonel nodded, remembering the time Lieutenant Honey Bee had gone into her room.

“You have had no confrontations, verbal or physical, with Lieutenant Honey Bee outside that one in your room?”

“Correct.”

“And those were the only two messages ghosted?”

“Yes.”

“How the fuck do you mess with a terminal to ghost a message? Especially with that security?”

The Colonel didn’t give a name, but it was obviously directed to Marble Falls.

“It’s not secure, to us,” Marble Falls replied. “Major Winters Breath saw the switch coming as they pounced on him and got us what we needed. He did it to ensure the safety of the Inquisitors.”

The Colonel chuckled. “At least that went right. That and he hid his armor but had all the right paperwork. I have been locked out at every attempt to get a feel for what was going on since the Major was replaced. He was open with me, as he should have been being at my fort, conducting operations out of my fort.”

The Colonel sighed. “I am not telling you this. I doubt I will get much out of him, even being more, persuasive. He’s got connections and I can’t do too much, and not just for my job. If I torque hard and break things, the Recon team may be lost for good. There may be a chance to find them from what he has left. However, I am very afraid he has covered his tracks quite well. Captain, I will need that terminal information.”

“Now,” The Colonel said shaping up. “There is nothing more that needs to be said, wanted or unwanted? You can not hide any secrets from this investigation.”

They all shook their heads no.

“It’s late. I will call if I have any more information or need to talk with you. I am sorry this is how it has to happen. I won’t see you before you leave. Have a good flight. Fly straight, fly right, and may the wind ever be at your back.”

The Colonel gave them a quick salute before turning in crisp military fashion and departing.

“Packing,” Fountain said. “Cardinal Spitfire has all those books. And she has been reading them.”

“We will have to have the QM send them to her at Fort Wind,” Marble Falls sighed. “Which may take some time. I do not know if the Colonel can speed that up. The investigation will put even that request on hold.”

“We can cover it,” Tuff said walking up with his Squad, 19, in tow. “We are leaving with you at 0730.”

“Us too,” The mare over Squad 43 said. “Its the three of us being stationed there.”

“I am Captain Marble Falls,” She said getting up. “Captain over Squad 12, Pony Patrol. But I am sure you know that.”

“Yes,” She giggled in response. “Your Squad has made a splash. Starting with being an all mare Squad. I’m Astral Sunrise. Captain Astral Sunrise as of yesterday. Squad 43. Third Degrees.”

“I know Tuff has been prepping his Squad, but at Ford Wind we do a lot of training and will need you to help teach the Aerial Combat tactics to Units in ACS.”

“I am well aware Captain,” Astral Sunrise smiled. “I look forward to it. We all do. I put in for it to be with Tuff.”

“Ah,” Marble Falls smiled. “Good choice.”

“We were split up way to long last time. I am glad you claimed Tuff. I was set to be deployed alongside him. Captain Marble Falls holds a good amount of weight.”

“That was a long assignment,” Marble Falls chuckled. “But please, call me Falls. All of you, call me Falls. Looks like I lost everypony who was at Wind before. Except for Tuff. But I know you can handle it.”

“43 was put together with going to Wind in mind,” Astral Sunrise said. “Same with 19.”

“Fuck yeah!” Marble Falls said with every ounce of enthusiasm in her body. “We are going to need it. All of you are vets. I’ve got a new team. A few months and we will have the perfect balance.”

“We have to get there first,” Tuff reminded her, looking over at a defeated Cardinal Spitfire.

“She will fly,” Marble Falls assured him. “She will out fly you, even in her mood. She will channel it. I half raised her in Basic Training and again in ACS.”

“And here,” Tuff added with a chuckle.

“Right,” Marble Falls said chuckling with him. “She needs to keep moving as she sorts it out. We can’t let her sit. Even without Filly Fooler she is a lean and mean Wonderbolt and she will only get better. But we are fucked if he is dead. Fucked so long as he is MIA. He has deeper connections than he even realizes. He could help sway a good chunk of the military if he returns.”

“Positive things,” Tuff reminded her. “Think positive. I know you have a close connection with him from going below, but positivity. She cries on your shoulder, you cry on mine. We help give her positive energy back into her life.”

Tuff leaned in so it was only the three Captains. “Please tell me she has something from his room that wouldn’t get passed on.”

“It’s Filly Fooler, he didn’t have much. But we got it.”

“Good,” Astral Sunrise smiled. “Good.”

“You say that now,” Marble Falls replied. “Cardinal Spitfire has ended up with more than all of us. And I have a big load that needs to be carried, by only my Squad. I can’t risk it getting passed off. Even to my NCOs.”

“Right,” Tuff nodded. “Empty bags?”

“Empty. Sorry.”

“The NCOs can carry your needed gear, so lets start there. But what exactly does Cardinal Spitfire have that is big?”

“Books. History and military strategy. Had to, hide something in between them.”

“We can spread it out easy,” Astral Sunrise replied. “But lets move. Its gotten later already.”

They broke apart and soon had all of Cardinal Spitfire's books distributed among the 12 other squadmates. They would barely notice the weight. They were veterans, meaning only a few things came back to Fort Griffin's Gate with them. They had extra uniforms and clothes here in their rooms so they didn’t have to transport much.

Cardinal Spitfire put her mind on work. Crying wasn’t going to change anything and she had to do her job. This was a known risk they both acknowledged when they got married. At least they were married. A bond for life.

She had to go back out and retrieve the power armor pieces she had stashed. That was what she was carrying. That and the heritage book. She would wait until they were in the air to thank them all for helping to carry her stuff. They obviously didn’t think anything of it, but it mattered to her.

 

* * *

  
  


Shadow awoke the next day, late. It was hard for him to get out of bed. He was sore from the push they had made and losing two, that was another pain. A pain he could not get rid of with meds. He wanted Med-X, but he knew he was beginning to rely on it too much.

Shadow was the only one up. He stumbled to the overseer’s office to get some good news about going home. There was only one message waiting for him.  
  


_shadow its card you are marked mia a month ago with two scout teams trying to find you_ _shutting it down_ _they are launching an investigation gve me a signi love you i know soemthing is wrong i will wait for yo_

 

Shadow laid in head on the desk for a bit. He couldn't handle this on top of things. He lost several hours trying to function at a bare minimum until he was finally able to call in Slice and Thunder.

They stumbled in and Shadow was only able to show them the message.

“We push to the gate,” Thunder said as it ignited his internal fire.

“We push, then what?” Slice asked. “IF they let us in, we end up wedged in a war of words with nothing to back us up. What were our actions? We killed the Pillars of the Community. How are they going to like that? Even if we bring our terminal with us, they will not be able to really verify it on our side. We will end up back below, without armor or weapons and new Cutie Marks.”

“We have to wait,” Shadow groaned. “Yeah, I am sure they are misdirecting the scout teams, but we have to wait and hope we can get through somehow. Continue to send reports in case they turn the terminal back on.”

“Maybe the investigation will save our asses. We can’t give up hope yet. Cardinal Spitfire isn’t. I can’t.”

“How are we going to give them a sign that won’t get us killed?” Slice asked. “Radio isn’t going to work. We need Storm since we stupidly burned the Pillar’s equipment.”

“It’s not fast, but I have an idea,” Shadow said. There was no enthusiasm in his voice and his head was on the desk. “I will make the journey north, to this cave. It is above the clouds, but in the mountains, just outside the Enclave’s boarders.”

“Cardinal Spitfire knows of the cave and she will go looking there for a sign when she can. I visited the cave as a young colt. It was a training location for Rainbow Dash during the war. She will hunt down that cave. I will use the laser cutters to cut a cryptic message into a wall for her to see.”

“If you are that close, wouldn’t visiting family work?” Thunder asked.

“That will only put them at risk. If our betrayers find out, it will not go over well.”

“Damn,” Slice swore. “One problem after another. Down half and we can’t get home because somepegasus drove a knife into our back. We are caught in a well laid trap.”

“I will take stuff above and make a better camp,” Thunder said. “Hopefully they just missed the entrance and will see the fake camp. That way we can direct them down to us.”

“Good plan,” Shadow said picking his head up off the desk. “We have an action plan. Lets out maneuver our betrayers so we can fuck them over.”


	42. Second Intermission

Cloak and Dagger, the term meaning to hide the identity and then use the dagger to execute them with a knife in the back.

The Inquisitors have spend months below, fighting through many dangers. Respite came only in small bits in Rosemary.

They lost Lieutenant Silent in Fillydelphia, still mapped the city, bombed it and the murderous gang known as the Disciples, found out why the last mission below went so wrong, discovered a rare gem in Baltimare, saved Sweet Waters, saved Dry Dock City, discovered the origins of the Super Ponies, began a new relationship with two of them, met Appleloosa, discovered Kifopiga, found history, killed a Battalion of Feral Zebra Ghouls, buried the Zebra mastermind Mwokizi, traveled to Manhattan where Storm died by the claws and Jaws of the crazy scientist's manticors, and discovered the Children of Balefire.

Then they were sent to kill Dashite, but instead cut down the Pillars of the Community. Among them was Shadow's sister.

Above them Cardinal Spitfire became Lieutenant Cardinal Spitfire, Wonderbolt. Deke became an officer on the Cloudship Buttercup, a Corvette, and saved the north and Shadow's family and community from an Ice Emergency. Olive Pit became Lieutenant Olive Pit, got his medic cross, and then was sent back to Fort Wind to be Unit 0's Officer. Golden Dawn has had her own troubles but made friends in EWW Training and gone back to her unit.

Above is the only hope for the Inquisitors. Their Friends are the only ones who can bring them home. But their friends are trapped in their own duties, and the secrecy of the Inquisitors' mission makes finding information about them nearly Impossible outside of the single, sole connection.

[BOOK 3: ABOVE - STARTS HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206708/chapters/47881714)

* * *

 [Shaping Shadow's Anthologies: ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859599?view_full_work=true)

  * Golden Dawn's origin
  * Derecho
  * Marble Fall's mission below the clouds



* * *

 

** Information **

Mission something? Don't understand something in the Fallout Equestria Universe? The [Fallout Equestria wiki](https://falloutequestria.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_Equestria:_Shaping_Shadow) is available to use. It is updated by the author to contain [Shaping Shadow](https://falloutequestria.wikia.com/wiki/Shaping_Shadow_Series) in it's archives. For those of you who are not familiar with [My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic](https://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony_Friendship_is_Magic_Wiki), you can click for the wiki link for any information.

Like what you are reading? Consider supporting me on [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/mindrop?alert=2)!


End file.
